


Another Mias and Elle FanFic

by SuirenShinju



Category: Mias and Elle
Genre: Bodice-Ripper, F/M, captive maiden, evil sorcerer, evil wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 323,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuirenShinju/pseuds/SuirenShinju
Summary: Version II. Originally written in 2013-2015. The darker version where Mias is more rapey (doesn't succeed). No ending.





	1. Chapter 1

Through out its history, London beheld many of the powerful and wealthy, but never before had the likes of  _him_  walked its streets. A man more surreptitious than Jack the Ripper mysteriously appeared from the shadows one grey spring morning and began a casual stroll about the old city as if he had always belonged there.

He'd catch the eye of women and men alike, curious about this stranger in their midst, but far too fearful of his domineering demeanor to approach him. His posture was pristine, his height measuring just slightly above average. His raven hair swept back on his head with a rebellious antenna like bang protruding upwards from the center of his hairline. His black eyes were easily intimidated those who dared make contact with them, and to manipulate their attention to the soulless irises were a pair of dark markings that encased the skin of the eye socket and curved to a point on the sides of the bridge of his nose. The clothes he wore were out of place, but not necessarily foreign to the country: he wore rich, dark colored costuming from what many Englishmen would assume dated to the Tudor era. A shirt and tunic with puffed sleeves at the shoulder, belt, trousers, boots, and for added drama, a cape. He accessorized with various rings on his fingers, a silver loop earring in his left earlobe and a jeweled clasp for his flowing cloak. While this drew him a fair share of stares and whispers, the busy folk of London deemed him not a threat, but perhaps an actor on break from filming a period piece.

He walked with purpose, in search of something as if it were some noble quest bestowed to him. Yet whatever he sought seemed to be eluding him for he spent many hours pacing the paved roads. He would not be detoured however, and continued his hunt into dusk when at long last he spotted exactly what he was after: a girl (or young woman if he were to be more accurate in placing her age).

She was a rather ordinary creature wearing earthy colored trousers, a white T-shirt with faded black capped sleeves, a pair of black flats, and a worn shoulder bag weighing down her right side. She had soft blonde hair and eyes with an indiscernible color: at a glance, grey, or perhaps hazel, and at times flecks of green made them appear olive in color. Eyes like the sea that changed color depending on the mood of sky. Her air was calm and ineffective to her environment and the people surrounding her – the aura of one who did not belong amongst them. Singled out by the man, her very existence was set to be erased from the world. He'd come for her.

The girl adjusted her bangs to either side of her face in a check of her appearance in a shop window before she continued on her way home from another day of menial labor. She ached as she often did after such a shift and rubbed her shoulder in hopes of alleviating some of the unpleasant stiffness from her body.

Strangely, she seemed to sense the man's presence. Dozens of people accompanied her on the street, but never before had she felt like she was being followed. She tried to reason that fatigue was causing the paranoia and continued her trek home with added awareness. The anxiety only grew and fear crept into her mind, causing her pace to quicken, but her pursuer kept up – the clicking of his boots on the pavement echoed into her ear like the tolling of bells as if their finale chime signified the end of her time on Earth.

And echoed faded into silence. An eerie silence. London had never been so quiet. The dread she felt remained, but optimistically she thought the sudden silence meant she succeeded in evading her fate. Cautiously, she turned the corner at the end of the block and nearly collided into the man's chest. She caught herself mere inches from making physical contact and slowly raised her head to see his face, despite a voice screaming in her head that she not.

Their eyes met.

She jumped back immediately and had all means of apologizing for almost bumping into him, but she forgot how to speak the instant his gaze befell hers. She was wary of his presence, but intrigued by his enchanting good looks. Though the voice of reason within her told her to flee, her feet remained frozen in place. She became aware of her heart beat in the silence exchanged between them and felt her cheeks blush for no sensible reason other than her body's delight to behold such a gorgeous man. Her youth made attraction simple and uncontrollable, and she was very aware of it, and prayed that he hadn't noticed.

It occurred to her he must want something from her as he didn't step aside to continue walking, but he hadn't said a word or otherwise expressed his intentions. Perhaps he was waiting for an apology.

She gathered what bravery she could and cleared her throat to speak, "I'm sorry sir, please excuse me."

He smiled, but didn't budge, and then he spoke. "Mirelle Blom, is it?"

"It is…" she replied slowly, wondering how he knew her name. She was certain she'd never seen him before. He wasn't the sort of man whose face was easily forgotten.

"I've come personally to take you home," he extended his right hand forward, beckoning for hers.

"Um, no thank you…" she gripped the strap of her bag nervously and took a step back. "I can make it back on my own."

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously and took a step forward to reduce the distance she just put between them.

However at he moved forward, she took another step back.

"Why do you hesitate?" He asked with irritation in his voice. "I haven't the time to dawdle. Now, come."

"NO!" She shouted defiantly and darted back around the corner and up the street. Her bag slipped from her shoulder as she turned and she cast it aside in favor of running without it bouncing against her hip. His voice was far too commanding and scary for her pleasure, but she feared she waited to long to heed her instinct to flee.

He confirmed her suspicions by marching after her and she was just foolish enough to turn her head to witness it.

"HELP!" She screamed and continued running, yet no one noticed. In panic, she rushed toward a large set gentleman for assistance, but fell right through him as if he were a ghost. "Wh-What…?"

"You're making this far more complicated than necessary," he spoke behind her.

She whirled around, afraid to keep her back to him, but just as fearful to face him head on. "What's going on?! What do you want with me?!"

"You have the honor of being my new toy, Mirelle," he grinned.

She didn't like the sound of that. In fact, there was now nothing agreeable about this man, not even his Adonis like beauty. Everything surrounding him turned to shadows, engulfing the world she recognized and creeping towards her intending to consume her as well.

He closed the distance between them once again, bringing the darkness with him.

"N-No…! Stop it! Get away from me!" She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt her body being pulled downward. It felt like she was falling, but only for a few seconds when suddenly the wind rushing past her calmed. She hesitantly opened her eyes, expecting to awake from a dream, and instead found herself gently floating into a spacious room with décor dating back by her estimation a good few centuries back to the renaissance. It wasn't until her feet touched the floor that she realized the mysterious man had his arms wrapped around her torso and she was clinging to his chest for dear life.

"There, was that really worth your dramatics?" He asked, keeping one hand around her waist while the other moved some stray bangs behind her ear.

She froze for a moment, her mind needing just a bit longer to process the situation before she once again screamed as loud as she could. "LET GO!"

"You're in no position to argue, my dear," his lips curling into a devilish smile.

Her struggles were futile as he put his strength to use and ushered her over and onto the mattress of the four-post canopy bed. The instant she landed against the feathery down, she knew exactly what he meant by the word 'toy' and was determined to thwart his vile plans no matter what – only screaming wasn't getting her anywhere and she was no where near strong enough to push him off. It was only by chance as he attempted to pin her that he gave her leg an opening to very successfully stop him.

Her kick to his groin was direct, paralyzing him instantly and causing a pained groan to escape him.

Seizing the opportunity, she freed her arms and pushed him off of her.

"UGN! You little…!" He groaned, cupping himself protectively until the pain dispersed.

She hurried off the bed and ran for the door and to her misfortune found it locked. She grabbed the handle with both hands and tried desperately to break her way through, but all the adrenaline in her body still didn't give her the strength to bust through the thick wooden door.

The man winced as he got to his feet and glared at her. "You'll be punished if you do that again."

"Let me go!" She pleaded, bracing her back to the door. "I won't tell the police! I promise! Just let me go!"

"Heh, after all the trouble I've gone through I'm not about to 'let you go'," he smirked.

"PLEASE!" She cried, this time with tears misting in her eyes. "I-I don't have much money, but if—"

"I have no need of your money," he said, regaining his composure and striding toward her – this time with the presence of mind to guard himself. "Behave, and you'll be taken care of."

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and she slowly shook her head, still defiant despite her fears.

He reached forward with the intent to attempt bedding her again.

"DON'T HURT ME!" She cried, holding her arms around herself defensively.

"Hurt you?" He lowered his hand to his side, perplexed by the idea this silly girl thought he meant to do her harm. "What a bold assumption. I have no desire to 'hurt' you, Mirelle."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She continued crying. "I don't know how you know my name, but if you were any kind of proper stalker you'd know everyone calls me 'Elle'!"

"Elle," he repeated the name and found it much more appealing on the tongue. A simple, monosyllabic name he could call out in a single breath was much more to his liking. He too also understood the irritancy that came with being called by one's full name when a nickname was more commonly used and decided now was a good a time as any to introduce him. "I am Mathias Dormaeus, but you can call me 'Mias'."

"I don't care who you are!" Elle's cries continued. "Please, just leave me alone!"

"Very well," he sighed in disappointment, but the poor thing was exhausting herself on tears and wouldn't be in any shape to receive him properly. He decided to withdraw from her presence for now and try again tomorrow after she had a chance to rest and acclimate to her new surroundings.

Elle was surprised to hear he'd listened to her and slowly stepped aside from the door to let him out, though her clever mind just wanted the door to be opened so she could make a run for it.

Mias grabbed the door handle and turned it confidentially. It clicked open without the use of a key which further baffled her. He turned his head slightly, a cocky smile on his face, "Good night, Elle."

Elle felt like he read her mind and just stood there as Mias opened the door, departed the room, and shut it behind him. She instantly tried to open it again herself, thinking that perhaps in her panic earlier she'd simply been unable to turn the mechanism, but to her shock, it was already locked again and had no intention of yielding to her desire to escape.

She backed away from the door, holding her hands to her chest and fidgeting her fingers in her distress. Being alone brought her some peace, but that didn't change the fact she was trapped in strange surroundings. The room didn't have a foreboding aura, but it wasn't exactly welcoming. A 21st century girl didn't fit in amongst ornately carved woodwork and furniture. It was incredibly uncomfortable.

Elle wished she hadn't dropped her bag. Had she known her attempts would be in vain, she could have at least called for help on her cell phone or used her keys as a weapon. Now she had nothing but the clothes on her back and the shoes on her feet – none of which would be any use to aide her escape.

The window!

She realized there was always more than one way out and hastily crossed the room to one of the large windows. She searched about for the latch to open the panes but was unable to move it. Whether it was the age of window or just her lack of physical strength, she wasn't getting out that way either.

"Oh god… help me… please help me…" Elle prayed and backed herself onto the bed, slowly letting herself sink into the comforter. She hugged herself and began trembling as fresh tears welled in her eyes. She kicked her shoes off and collapsed onto the bed, curling herself into the fetal position and wailing like a small child for its mother.

But Elle's mother, and her father for that matter, couldn't come to her rescue. They were taken from her in a car accident over a year ago, leaving her to her own devices since she hadn't the benefit of any other living relatives. She wondered if Mias knew this. It would make sense to target someone without a family. They were less likely to be missed. She had friends, but work ate up a great deal of her time so her social group wouldn't notice her absence. Her employers certainly would and quickly hire a new set of hands to replace her. Someone no one would miss. Someone who was easily replaced. Elle realized she probably was the ideal victim for a deviant.

And here she was, crying in a bed that he'd likely chain her to next time he came in. What good could she possibly be even as a 'toy'? If suffering amused him so, why did he specifically say he didn't want to harm her? To gain her trust? To let her guard down? If he wanted her for sex, there were plenty of other girls in the world – ones with experience at that, who'd be much better suited for entertaining him. So why her? Did he have a fetish for blondes? She could think of no other reason why he'd be interested. Why? WHY?! Nothing made sense! Including how he'd brought her here. Had he slipped her some drug and she blacked out for a while? If she had, why wouldn't he take the opportunity then to rape her? Maybe he was sick enough to want her awake when he did so. He was disgusting! A troll in a god's skin! She'd cry for now, sleep and recover her strength, then find a way out tomorrow.

Elle's thoughts remained her own, but unbeknownst to her she remained under surveillance. Mias watched her from the safety of his room through a bit of green flame dancing in the palm of his right hand as he lounged in the bath to rid his skin of the city's foul stench. He curled his fingers inward and slowly the flames and the image of Elle vanished. He sighed and ran a finger through his wet hair before sinking further down into the warm water. Things hadn't gone according to plan, a first for him actually. He expected some resistance, that's what made it fun, but she seemed completely immune to his charm and her subsequent tears troubled him. All the girls before her had been delighted he'd taken an interest in them, why wasn't this one similarly impressed? She was a different breed from his usual mistresses: completely ungrateful of the opportunity he'd given her. Perhaps this one wouldn't be won with generosity, but she would indeed be won.

The mere thought delighted him. Never before had he worked from scratch with a lover. He'd consider it an artistic experience to mold her into the perfect bed partner. It'd be such good fun and well worth the trouble of bringing her from another world. All he needed now was the perfect way to make her succumb to his advances.

* * *

When Elle woke up that morning, she optimistically thought last night was just the result of a fatigued subconscious. A dream. A bad dream. That's what it had to be. The odds of something this phenomenal happening to the likes of her were impossible! It was just a nightmare, she thought just before opening her eyes. Her vision adjusted to the canopy of the bed and quickly darted from fixture to fixture: this wasn't her flat. It was the room that black haired bastard imprisoned her in. It hadn't been a dream. It was all too real.

She gradually brought herself upright and slowly opened and closed her eyes. They ached from crying and she had a slight headache. Falling asleep in her clothes didn't make her feel much better either.

"Hm, this won't do," she heard Mias' voice comment on her appearance and turned her head to a chair adjacent to the bed where he sat, eyes transfixed on her.

In her shock, she backed herself too far to the opposite side of the bed and tumbled to the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I-I should ask you the same thing!" She said as she peered over the bed.

"I, my sweet Elle, decided our meeting yesterday wasn't handled with the greatest care. So to show you I bear you no ill will, you may have a second chance at a first impression."

"What nonsense are you going on about?!" She got to her feet to shout at him properly.

He ignored her question. "It would please me if you prettied yourself up a bit, not that I'm disenchanted with disheveled hair and wrinkled clothing, but I know how women want to always look their best for their man and so it'd be selfish of me to have you as you are."

He was being quite selfish in Elle's opinion. She didn't want to do anything he'd find pleasing. If it would make him lose interest, she'd gladly neglect her hygiene until he found her too disgusting to keep. "You won't 'have' me at all! You hear me?!"

"You're spirited," he smiled. "I like that in a woman."

"ARGH!" Elle grunted in frustration and threw a vase of roses from the nearby nightstand right at his head. It smashed against his temple and shattered to the floor. "GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! I! AM! NOT! INTERESTED!"

"Oww…!" He held the side of his head as a bit of blood trickled down from a cut on his temple. His closed his left eye to avoid getting blood in it, but his right eye was plenty to glare her down. "How dare you? I've graciously opened my home to you and this is the thanks I get? You ungrateful girl."

Elle regretted the rash decision, but at least violence made communicating with him easier. She backed herself into the corner of the room as he marched toward her taking long strides.

"I warned you if you tried something like that again you'd be punished," he said threateningly as he loomed over her.

"I… I'm not scared of you!" She said bravely through trembling lips.

"You should be," he said as he slowly removed his hand from the wound whereupon the skin miraculously healed before her, yet the flecks of blood remained. "Now, if you apologize I may reconsider your punishment, but you have to be sincere."

She shook her head, despite her fears. There was no way she could apologize for something she desperately wanted to do again.

"Let me hear you say, 'I'm sorry Mias, please forgive me,'" he said as he touched the backs of his fingers against her cheek.

"…No," Elle said defiantly.

"What?"

"You heard me! I said 'no!'" She slapped his hand off her cheek and shoved him as hard as she could muster, freeing enough room between him and the wall for her to slip away from him and head for the door.

"Elle!" He called after her.

To Elle's surprise, the door was open this time and she hurried out of the room without looking back. She found herself running down a long corridor with many doors and portraits on the walls, but she didn't have time to give them closer inspection with Mias promptly chasing after her.

"Stop this foolishness!" He called after her.

"NO!" She shouted and rounded a corner and down a stairwell. She spied a set of large, twin doors and knew they had to be the entrance to the building.

Mias could tell what she was thinking and jumped the stairs, landing on his feet with the grace of a cat, and caught up to her just before she could grab the door handle. He snatched her into his arms and quickly dragged her back.

"NO! LET GO!" Elle screamed while kicking and struggling to escape his clutches.

"Stop screaming," he commanded, cupping her jaw roughly.

Since he made the mistake of getting his hand too close, Elle promptly bit his hand as hard as she could.

The amount of violence in her continued to surprise Mias, and he unfortunately released her after having her teeth sink into his skin in a less-than-romantic manner.

Elle jabbed her elbows into his chest for good measure and ran toward the front doors, opened on, and ran out into a world that resembled the countryside of England, but had a much different feel to it. She found it troublesome to run on the dirt roads in socks, but the pain was worth the price of freedom. And she knew she was close to achieving it. She could feel strong winds helping her run down the pathway that ran downhill towards a stretch of coastline. So she was near the ocean, she noted as she kept running.

"Elle! Come back here at once!" Mias continued his pursuit, and with the benefit of boots and a better stamina, was quickly catching up with her.

Elle had to think of something, but the only idea coming to mind was quite drastic and very risky, but she was desperate at this point to do anything to escape this man. She ran from the path toward the cliff face and turned around when she reached the edge. "If you come anywhere near me, I'll jump!"

"What? Don't be foolish!" Mias caught up to her, but remained at a few yards distance since she'd put herself in a precarious situation.

"I mean it!" She stared him down, her expression determined to win her freedom. "It's  _my_  life and I'll do whatever I want with it! If dying means I avoid being your prisoner, that's perfectly fine with me!"

"You're being illogical and unreasonable. You are by no means my 'prisoner'. You my toy; my pet, and I shall take very good care of you," he explained in a rather suave voice and tested her threat by taking a few steps toward her.

"I don't  _want_  to be your toy or your pet!" She took a step back, letting her foot free a bit of loose dirt from the cliff face. Out of her peripheral vision, Elle could see the jagged rocks at the bottom being continually swept over with powerful waves. If the fall didn't kill her, she'd drown, but either was better than being some sex slave to some mental egotist who clearly had no thought for the feelings of others.

Mias bit his lower lip in frustration. This woman was quite the challenge and not one he wanted to lose, especially when they'd only just begun their game. A grin came to his face and he stepped forward.

"Not another step!" Elle demanded. "I swear I'll jump!"

"Then do it," he said calmly, continuing towards her.

Mias knew as well as Elle did that she truly didn't want her life to end, but nature helped Elle make good on her threat and the earth beneath her crumbled and eroded. She screamed as she fell backward, all the sudden quite aware of her mortality, but when her body failed to plummet her to her death, her screams stopped and she looked to Mias.

He had his arm outstretched with a green light outlining his hand.

Elle noticed a similar bit of light encircled her as well and was probably what was preventing her fall. "Wh-What is this?"

"Your ultimatum," Mias smirked. "You come back quietly with me and be grateful I've now saved your life as well as given you a wonderful new home or you can continue to defy me and make things very unpleasant for yourself. Either way, you're mine."

Elle clenched her hands into fists and tried to fight the tears, but they came anyway. She was truly powerless against him and to be made so weak was humiliating. She hung her head in acknowledgment of her own shame and felt herself drifting back over the land.

Mias smiled victoriously and canceled the spell, letting Elle drop into his arms.

Elle kept her head lowered and her eyes hidden behind her bangs, allowing her to cry silently as Mias took her back to his home and the room she hoped she'd never see again.

"Now, let's get you bathed and cleaned," he announced, opening up a smaller side door within the room that opened into a washroom with a cast iron tub, a pedestal sink, a toilet with elevated cistern and pull chain flusher, and a few shelves that had perched upon them several bottles of different shapes and colors, a stack of fluffy white towels, and a few other toiletries.

Elle found herself back on her own two feet and slowly drifted back to reality when she heard the sound of water running.

"Hair washed, body scrubbed, calluses removed, and once you've toweled off be sure to moisturize," he instructed.

"…And if I refuse?" She asked.

"I'll strip you down and do it myself," he grinned.

"Fine," she replied and just stood there, expecting him to leave. When he didn't, she became uneasy. "Is there something else you needed?"

"Nothing in particular. I'm just waiting for you to disrobe so I can see what I have to work with."

"I won't do it with you watching!" She said, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"You seem to forget you're not the one in charge here," he grinned.

"P-Please…" She said reluctantly. "I'll take a bloody bath, just let me have privacy to do so…"

Mias heaved a disappointed sigh, "very well."

"…Thank you…" Using polite language with him made Elle sick to her stomach, but it at least succeeded in his leaving the bathroom.

While Mias was disappointed he couldn't witness the live show, he still had his ways of getting what he wanted. He flopped down on the bed, tucking his left arm behind his head and holding out his right and summoning a ball of green fire that freely burned in the center of his palm. The flames slowed to a swirling mist and gradually the scene playing out in the washroom was revealed to him.

Elle was cautious to remove her clothes in fear Mias would burst in on her at any moment, but after a few minutes of no interruption she turned off the tub's faucet and began to disrobe, starting with her socks. She tossed them into a whicker basket on the lowest shelf and next removed her pants, followed by her shirt. She brushed her bangs back a bit and then reached back to unhook her bra. The undergarment found its way into the basket, quickly accompanied by her panties, and Elle stood bashfully naked with one arm covering her breasts still just in case she was interrupted.

Mias had no plan to interrupt, though he very much would have liked to. For now he'd have to suffice using his magic to get his first glimpse at what all she had to offer. Not a whole lot in terms of curves or cleavage, but he surmised her breasts would fit comfortably in the palms of his hands. Her buttocks was reasonable supple too and it was tempting him to assist her with her bath.

But Elle was perfectly capable of tending to herself. She sunk into the warm water and propped her knees up to rest her chin on. She let out a depressed puff of air through her nose and tilted her head back to let the rest of her hair get wet. Her legs slowly stretched out and she sunk down under the water for a moment. She came back up and looked at the few bottles Mias had picked out for her to use. She sighed and picked up the one with the substance closest to shampoo as far as she could tell and poured a bit into her hand before scrubbing it into her scalp. The scent was pleasant, but indiscernible. Elle couldn't tell if it was a fruit, a flower, or some other plant extract, but she leisurely continued the bathing process.

Though he was enjoying the show, Mias was growing impatient of waiting for her even though in reality it'd been less than ten minutes.

With the conditioner now in her hair, Elle began washing her body and when she'd finished with that, she took the pumice stone to her hands and feet to smooth away the calluses she'd built up with hard work. With her skin now smooth, it seemed every trace of her past was set to be scrapped from existence, though it did feel nice to finally have a chance to remove those harden patches of skin and be able to feel smooth and soft like a girl rightly should. Only this wasn't for her satisfaction, but for his, though Elle still have no intention of letting Mias lay his hands on her, she'd at least try to appease him a little so she'd somehow be able to use it to her advantage and plot a new plan of escape.

She rinsed the conditioner and excess soap from her body and stood up, letting as much water as possible drip off her before she stepped out of the tub. She wrung out her hair then grabbed a towel from the shelf and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around herself and went to the basket to get her clothes, when she heard Mias call out to her.

"You won't be needing clothes," he said, closing his right hand and dispersing the green flames before he began ridding his own body of clothing.

Elle found it curious for him to have said that just as she was fixing to put something on. She honestly didn't want to put the dirty clothing back on, but facing Mias in just a towel seemed far more disgusting.

"There's no need to be shy," he tried to coax her out while folding his trousers and shirt and setting them on top of the trunk at the foot of the bed.

"Sod off," Elle said as she opened the door and stepped into the room with every towel available wrapped around her. One was wrapped and twisted around her hair, one was around her torso, and the last one was draped over her shoulders.

"Pfft—!" Mias put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. "What's all this?!"

"I'm not letting you see me naked," she said stubbornly, not knowing he already had. It was hard for her not to notice that Mias was naked as well, but perhaps if she failed to comment on it, it wouldn't become a concern.

"Is that so?" He lowered his hand, revealing a smirk and slid to the edge of the bed to put his feet on the floor. "You still don't seem to comprehend the situation that you're in, my dear."

"I-I understand! I'm not stupid you know! But if you think I'm just going to 'accept' being your prisoner, you're sadly mistaken! Y-You… don't seem to be an entirely bad guy, otherwise you would have already—"

Mias interrupted her with a low chuckle. "Not entirely bad? How sweet, but you're the one who's mistaken."

Elle didn't have time to respond or prevent his arm from striking forward, seizing her arm, and swiftly pulling her onto the bed where he made haste in pinning her to prevent unnecessary kicks.

"If you surrender, it'll be much more enjoyable. I promise," he grinned, pinning both arms above her head at the wrist with one hand while the other pulled away the towels – one at a time, casually tossing them onto the floor until she was bare-skinned beneath him.

"STOP IT, YOU PERVERT!" Elle shouted as the last towel concealing her torso was removed and sent to the floor with the others. Her skin prickled up in the open hair, unintentionally becoming more appealing to Mias as her nipples stiffened and she blushed in embarrassment, adding a pretty pink flush to her recently clean and glossy skin.

Mias smiled with intrigue and rubbed his index finger of his free hand just under her lower lip. "You're much more beautiful this way."

"It's a little late to try seducing me!" Elle argued.

"I find it's never too late," he countered, the same devilish grin still on his face as he lowered head over hers.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Elle shouted fearfully and felt his breath upon her lips. The bastard was going to kiss her! She quickly turned her head to the side and summoned all the strength she could to struggle against his hold. 'Don't let him kiss you!', her mind screamed, but there wasn't anything more she could do at this point to prevent it.

Rather gently, Mias pressed his lips down over hers like the motion would officially claim her as his. Too often women who protested his advances at first changed their minds after just a single kiss. He had confidence this was all Elle needed as well: a taste of glorious experience only he could offer her. As such, his mouth maintained a cocky smile as he drew back to witness her impending consent to his desires.

Elle admitted to herself that was the best kiss she'd experienced thus far in her life, but not amount of snogging was going to change her mind. She sucked her lips in, wiped off the sensation with her tongue, and spat the gathered saliva right onto his cheek.

Mias was shocked. His kiss had failed and what was worse it'd been spat back at him. The ungrateful little minx! How dare she tease him with her alluring form and tender lips and want nothing of him?! His patience was wearing thin, and he told her so while wiping her spit from his cheek. "I intended to be gentle the first time, but if you insist on being difficult, I have no objection to being rough."

"NO!" Elle shouted, only to have her voice muffled by another, more aggressive kiss.

Mias was true to his word and showed her no restraint with the one-sided affection. He cupped her chin in his hand before forcing his tongue through her lips. He felt her try to bite, but a tug on her lower jaw prevented her teeth from causing harm. His tongue swirled around hers, trying to coax it to do the same, but to his disappointment found it as shy and reluctant as the rest of her body.

Elle tried everything she could to push his head away from hers: she pulled his hair and tried to bite him, but all her struggles seemed to do at this point was fuel his excitement. Yet Elle kept squirming and moaning unpleasantly to show her resistance. The sensation of his tongue in her mouth wasn't at all as enjoyable as her romance novels and films led her to believe. It was a gross intrusion and one she desperately wished would stop, but at the same time she knew there were worse things he could be forcing inside her. As disgusting as it was, the longer he kissed her, the more time she had to think of how to stop him from doing anything else.

As if he could read her mind, Mias ended the kiss with a quick nibble of her lower lip, leaving it swollen from the intensity of his own. He licked his own lips in satisfaction of the kiss and to let her know without words how much he enjoyed the taste of her.

"You're vile…!" Elle cringed, allowing her eyes to pool with tears. She was angry, scared, and above all frustrated that she was powerless to stop him. All her long kept romantic dreams about her first time were also going to be snatched from her by this terrible, horrible man! How much more did he plan on taking from her? He had her freedom and wanted her virginity, but where would it end? With her hope? Her life? Elle felt so helpless she feared he even had the power to take her soul.

While Elle sniffled and tried to maintain some composure for the sake of her sanity, Mias took the opportunity to pry her legs apart.

"NO!" Elle cried when she noticed and with a sudden rush of adrenaline, nearly managed to buck him off her.

But 'nearly' wasn't enough. It didn't take Mias long to once again overpower her. He seemed rather amused she had so much fight in her, but had no intention of being tossed from her when he was so close to obtaining what he wanted. "Whoa… stubborn little filly, aren't you?"

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, and tried with all her might to push him off of her. His firm pectorals against her palms were an unfortunate indicator that Mias was in much better shape than she was and he likely wasn't even trying that hard.

Mias responded with a smirk, his right hand slowly running down the center of her torso and disappearing in between her legs.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Elle wailed at the top of her lungs. "PLEASE! I'M SORRY! DON'T DO IT! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"It's a little late for that—"

"PLEASE!" Elle begged, tears streaming down her face like her eyes were faucets turned on full. "I'M SORRY I SPAT ON YOU! I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU NAMES! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, JUST PLEASE DON'T…!"

Mias frowned and heaved an annoyed sigh. "Cease that incessant blubbering…"

Elle stopped screaming, but she held no power over her tears and thus they continued to flow.

He looked down at her and sighed again, this time in defeat. He climbed off her and grabbed up his pants, then tossed her a kerchief from his pocket. "Calm yourself and get dressed. Everything you need is either in the wardrobe or on the vanity."

Elle was wiping away her tears on her hand when the kerchief fell near her hand. She was surprised he'd actually stopped. Her hand slowly curled around the square bit of soft material and she began to cry out of relief. "Thank… you…"

"This time," he said firmly, looking at her with malcontent while sliding on his trousers before turning to leave the room.

Elle collapsed back on to the bed, crying her frustrations into the comforter until she'd calmed down and was physical ready to recover from the attack. Her mind, however, would need quite a bit longer.

* * *

After regaining her composure, Elle went back into the bathroom to wash her face with cold water. It helped refresh and calm her spirit enough to assess her situation. She'd succeeded in stopping him this time, but Mias made it quite clear this was the only time he'd let have her way. Knowing the libido of a young man, next time might be as soon as a few hours from now. That didn't give her a whole lot of time to think of some other method of detouring him. She could tell him she was on her period to buy her a few days, but knowing her luck he wouldn't care whether she was on the rag or not. Perhaps she could convince him she had an STD, but that would seem far too convenient on her behalf and Elle knew she wasn't very good at lying. She already established Mias was no fool, so whatever she came up with would likely require all her cunning and cleverness.

She rinsed out her mouth to rid herself of the taste of him and coughed a bit when she accidentally swallowed a bit of water wrong. She braced her hands on both ends of the sink and found the courage to look at her reflection in the mirror before her. Her lips were still swollen and a bit bruised upon closer inspection, but aside from her lips the rest of her body remained blemish free and most importantly 'hers'. Summoning up her best game face, Elle vowed to the mirror she'd do whatever it took to protect herself. The ideal opportunity to escape would eventually present itself. All she needed to do was wait it out until then.

She brought in the towels from the room and hung them up to dry, then quickly rinsed her clothes in the tub and hung them up over the side to dry. With her bathroom business finished, she walked back into the room and over to the wardrobe so see just sort of clothing it contained. She feared she'd find nothing by see-through negligees and crotch-less panties. Cautiously, she opened one of the drawers and was pleasantly surprised to find normal knickers – well, at least they were nothing suggestive. The material seemed to be a sort of silk from what she could determine with touch. Elle resolved to try them on and did so, finding that the garment hugged her nether region quite comfortable – more so than her pair of pink cotton panties with the bit of lace – and those were good panties.

She opened another drawer in search of bras, but the only garment that came close was Elle equated to a bustier, and she feared she didn't have enough bust to fill the article of clothing. Her curiosity drove her to try it on anyway and much like the panties, it fit her form perfectly – which was even more curious. Had Mias intended to kidnap a girl who'd fit this size or had he picked the size to match hers? It brought up other disturbing questions like how did he know her name, but mostly Elle wondered where she was.

There was only so much coastline she could be near if she was still in England, but something about the air outside felt different from her home. She wasn't raised in London, so she knew what true country air felt like and the atmosphere outside was different. She couldn't explain how, but her intuition told her this wasn't territory she was familiar with. Perhaps she was in Wales or further north in Scotland, but Mias' didn't have an accent fitting either region. Logically, she assumed she was in some centuries-old manor with custom furniture to match and with features such as flush-toilets, she knew she hadn't somehow traveled back in time – not that she believed that was plausible either. In all likelihood, she was probably on a large stretch of land owned by Mias who built and developed the property to suit his fancy for the renaissance era. His arrogance and fine tastes made it clear he had a fortune to do with as he pleased. That theory made the most sense, she decided. Some eccentric millionaire had kidnapped her and brought her to his private estate knowing full well no one would look for her there or suspect him of any wrong doings. She did have to give him credit for his cleverness, but that still left one mystery: how the hell had he levitated her? It must have been some side-effect from a drug he slipped her – thus also explaining why she couldn't reason how she got here in the first place. Yes, he must have slipped her something. But when? She didn't remember drinking or eating anything prior to being brought here. Had he struck her over the head and knocked her unconscious that way? No, that didn't make sense. She reasoned her head would have hurt and there'd be a noticeable bump, but there was none.

She sat at the vanity and ran her fingers over the back of her head, just to double-check, and of course there wasn't one. She heaved a melancholy sigh and picked up one of the vintage hair brushes set atop the vanity and began brushing through her damp hair. After a few strokes, she switched to the comb to untangle the snarls, and then back to the brush to move her hair into its normal style.

Now all she had to do was pick out a dress from the wardrobe and she'd be decent, only the idea of wearing one of those fancy old-fashioned gowns was off-putting. Just what sort of fantasy would she be fulfilling by wearing one in Mias' presence? Even if they were beautifully designed dresses made of the finest fabrics, Elle knew they wouldn't make her feel comfortable. But she also couldn't go around in her knickers all day. That would be much worse and far more dangerous. She settled on a simple soft blue dress as it was a calming color and one that would hopefully stave Mias' lust. Keep calm and move forward; words easier said than done but she had no choice.

Fully dressed with her hair combed, Elle sat on the bed and wondered what her next plan of action was. She wondered how long she'd be confined to the room. She was growing hungry to the point she could feel her stomach beginning to eat at itself. A most unpleasant feeling, but one she was surprised she didn't have to suffer through too long.

There was a knock at the door just as she pondered her hunger. It sounded rather soft for a man's knock, which made her curious. Mias didn't seem the type to knock. He'd simply barge in. Maybe this was someone else. "Yes?"

The lock clicked open and the door opened wide enough for a small head to peer halfway in to the room. "If you're decent Miss Elle, I've come to fetch you."

"Huh?"

The door opened fully, revealed a brunette girl with twin braids that made her ears stick out, and big brown eyes. She looked to be a little younger than Elle, maybe 16 or 17, and wore a cream colored smock that exposed her skinny shoulders, light brown skirt, and a dark brown bodice and covered the front of the skirt with an off white apron. The top of her head was covered with a matching white handkerchief and she wore a pair of worn leather slippers on her feet. She was scrawny, and completely flat-chested, and not that Elle wanted to be rude, but she looked incredible plain. And oh how Elle would give to be as plain as possible given her current situation.

"Who are you?" Elle asked.

"Um, I'm not supposed to talk to you," she said nervously. "Master Mias will get mad…"

She must be a servant, Elle deduced. "Well can you at least tell me what you're fetching me for?"

"Lunch," she said simply.

Elle's stomach growled eagerly at the promise of food, but she didn't move. "I'm not eating with the likes of him."

"P-Please don't be difficult Miss," she pleaded. "If not for his sake, but for mine. I'm new to his staff and I've yet to make a good impression…"

"Then he's even more of an ass for taking his frustrations out on a poor girl," Elle folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not going to eat with him and that's final."

"Oh dear…" The girl murmured to herself and quietly closed the door.

Elle waited a few moments before she hurried over to the door to test the lock. To her good fortune, the absentminded maid had forgotten to lock it and it opened for Elle with ease. She cautiously peered out into the hallway and saw the girl turn the corner to head downstairs. Elle ran as silently as she could to the end of the hall and glanced around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. She tip-toed down the stairs, her eyes remaining vigilant for signs of trouble, but the manor's size was considerable enough for her to assume avoiding the eyes of only two individuals would be no problem.

"Where's the new mistress Retti?" A tenor male voice echoed through the hall.

"She's refusing to come out…" Elle heard the girl say. "Master Mias is going to scold me again. Can't you go fetch her?"

"You know the master will have a fit if I get anywhere near his mistresses."

Her curiosity once again getting the better of her, Elle got down on her hands and knees and crawled over to the railed side of the stairwell and peered down. She saw the servant girl conversing with a tall man with straight, off-white hair that hung at his shoulders. His complexion was pale, but opalescent under the flickering light of the gas lamp fixtures. Elle estimated his age around his late 20s or early 30s. He was wearing a sort court dress fashion that consisted of a white blouse with a ruffled neck, a crimson red waistcoat trimmed with gold embroidery and a matching knee-length jacket, slimming black trousers, and a pair of shiny black boots. The ensemble reminded Elle more of the French renaissance period given all the ruffles. Was he some sort of dandy, or just another man with an eccentric taste in fashion? Probably both given the airiness of his speech.

"Then will you at least be present when I inform Master Mias?"

"Certainly, but you know you needn't be so fearful," he smiled, and Elle noticed his incisor teeth were unusually pointy by human standards. "Master Mias isn't as bad as he seems."

"Like you'd ever say an unkind word about anyone, Malcolm," she pointed out as the two disappeared down a corridor together.

Elle got to her feet and hurried down the remaining stairs to the hall below. She wondered where those two had been hiding earlier when she tried her first escape. Of course perhaps she hadn't noticed them given her rush to flee the property. It made her wonder if there was any other staff she should keep an eye out for. However the path to the door was clear and Elle approached it with the greatest of caution, quietly opened one of the large twin doors, and silently slipped out – being sure to close the door behind her.

Meanwhile in the dining hall, Mias tapped his fingertips against the tabletop impatiently. He did not enjoy being kept waiting, but he didn't want Elle to think him rude if he began eating before she arrived. It wouldn't be proper.

"Go on," Malcolm had to push Retti into the room.

"A-Ahem," the girl cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"About time," Mias looked over to her and frowned to see Malcolm standing at the girl's side where he had expected Elle. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Sh-She doesn't want to come down," Retti explained nervously. "I-I tried to convince her, but—!"

"You stupid girl, can you do nothing right?" Mias stood, slamming the napkin from his lap down over his plate and marching past the two. "Must I do everything myself?"

"Now, now Master Mias," Malcolm followed after him with Retti keeping close behind him. "You can't blame Retti. You said so yourself this one is obstinately defiant."

"She had one job and once again disappoints me with her failure," Mias said harshly as marched up to Elle's room.

"I'm very sorry sir," the brunette hung her head in shame.

"I suppose it can't be helped," Mias sighed. "You're weak willed while Elle is strong."

"Master, please," Malcolm draped a slender arm over the girl's shoulder comfortingly as the three approached Elle's door.

"I want results, not excuses," Mias said firmly as he reached for the door knob and turned it, and much to his surprise found it already unlocked. He pushed the door open quickly and found the room empty. The door to the washroom was open and he could see no sign of Elle in there either. His temper manifested in a brief flash of green fire around his palms and he slowly turned, glaring down the poor maid with angry eyes. "You had  _one_  job, Anaret."

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" She said fearfully and tried to hide herself behind Malcolm.

Mias grabbed her by her right braid and pulled her out to face him. "You're through."

"No sir, please! I beg of you! Have mercy!"

"Pack her things and send her to Pius' house. He'll make good use of her," Mias smiled evilly.

"NO!" She cried.

Malcolm wrapped his arms protectively around the frightened girl. "Master Mias, don't you think you're being a little too hasty? She couldn't've gone far."

"Oh, I have no doubt I'll reclaim her, but the fact of the matter is my servant has made more work for me and that simply will not do," with an overly dramatic swish of his cloak, Mias left the room to recapture Elle. He trotted down the stairs at a quickened pace, but slowed himself once he arrived at the foot of the stairs and saw a large man walking into the hall with Elle struggling uselessly over his shoulder. "Ah, you've saved me some duress, Gale."

"I was figurin' since ya said she was a wild one I oughtta watch the grounds a bit more carefully," he smiled.

"Put me down you brute!" Elle beat her fists against his back but had no effect against the man's muscles.

Gale, a tall, muscular man in his early to mid 40s held Elle over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His messy hair was pulled into a loosely tied ponytail in the back, an unshaven square jaw, and vibrant eyes. He wore a simple shirt with the sleeved rolled up, a vest that looked a bit too small for his broad torso, worn trousers held up by a sturdy belt, and dirty boots that he feared might stain Mias' rugs, so he kept to the marble tiles where his mess would be easier to clean up.

"Thank you Gale," Mias folded his arms behind his back. "You may put her down."

"As ya wish sir," he said, taking utmost care with Elle as he lifted her off his shoulder and set her back to her feet. "Now don'tchu be runnin' off no more. It's dangerous out there fer a young lady."

"It's dangerous  _in here!_ " Elle yelled to his back as the man left the hall to return outside where his job of attending Mias' plants and horses awaited him. The closing door echoed throughout the hall and was promptly followed by the clicking of Mias' boots as he approached her. Elle gulped nervously, but instead of backing away she stood her ground. There was really not point in avoiding his wrath, whatever it may be, so she might at well face his fury sooner rather than later.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Mias said slowly, shaking his index finger in front of her in time to each 'tsk'.

This only irritated Elle, and she retaliated by slapping his hand away from her face.

"My," Mias brought the hand to his chin and supported his elbow with his other hand. "You're hell-bent on making this unpleasant for both of us, aren't you?"

"You're damn right I am!" She said with flustered cheeks and moved her hands to pull the sleeves of her dress up a bit further.

Mias looked over her attire admiringly and began circling her like a vulture, hand still stroking his chin pensively as he took in the sight. "I must say, you look ravishing in that dress: the picture of sweet, sweet innocence."

"Don't make me vomit," she said as she turned to keep her eyes on him, afraid that if she didn't, he'd do something even more stomach churning.

"I mean to do nothing of the sort. Think of my advances as an opportunity to take you to the next level of feminine beauty. I can make you so much more than you already are," he smiled confidently and moved his hands like striking serpents and seized her around the waist.

"LET GO!" Elle struggled, but as he slid their forms together her cheeks flared red in embarrassment.

"No," he smiled and cupped her hindquarters, lifting her up and forcing her legs to wrap around his waist to keep from falling. "You must be famished after all this excitement. Come, let's have a bit of lunch."

"P-PUT ME DOWN, YOU PIG!" She screamed, blushing violently and tried to get herself out of the precarious position.

Mias laughed and enjoyed carrying her to the dining hall.

Elle ceased her screaming, but continued blushing to have herself pressed so close to his hips. She wondered if he'd insist on eating with her on his lap as well. Much to her surprise, he sat her adjacent to him at the table, Mias of course being at the head and Elle occupying the first right hand seat. The fancy place settings were intimidating, but pleasing to the eye. She instantly became aware she probably didn't have the sort of manners proper for such a refined setting, not that she cared. If Mias thought she was uncouth, perhaps he'd lose interest. She certainly felt hungry enough to dig into her food like a starved animal, but she also felt the need not to make a fool of herself in front of him.

"We're ready", Mias turned to his left toward the man standing near a smaller set of doors toward the head of the dining hall.

This man must have been the chef, Elle deduced. He was a healthy, but serious looking fellow with short dark hair combed straight back on his head, deep gray eyes, pointed nose, and a sharp chin. His expression was intimidating, even more so by his lack of speech, but he did respond to Mias' instructions with a bow and passed through the doors and promptly returned with a trolley of food. He said nothing as he set out the trays and pulled back the covers to reveal the assortment of dishes he'd prepared for the two's lunch. Hot sandwiches, a bowl of soup, a pasta salad, and an assortment of fruit and cheeses served with a glass of rose wine.

"Th-Thank you," Elle told the chef as he set her appetizer of soup before hair.

He bowed deeply, showing no emotion in his face and retreated back into the kitchen with the trolley.

Elle looked at the spread before and felt just as intimidated by the excellent presentation of what many would consider to be a simple lunch.

"Is something not to your liking?" Mias asked.

"U-Um, no, that's not it," Elle said quietly, wondering why she was even answering him with a justification of her behavior. "This is all… just very overwhelming…"

"Eat," Mias insisted as he cut his sandwich into smaller bits so as not to look uncivil by eating at it whole. "You won't be able to think if you're hungry."

Strangely good advice, Elle thought to herself and cautiously picked up her soup spoon. She'd start with something light given the fact it'd been almost a day since she last had a decent meal. She thought eating would be the simplest of tasks, but she could feel Mias' eyes watching her every move and that only made her uneasy. "Do you have to stare?"

"I prefer the term 'gaze'," he said as he ate the first piece of his sandwich. "And you'd best get used to it."

Elle was afraid he's say something of that sort. Steeling her nerves, she dipped her spoon into the soup and stirred it a bit before raising a spoonful of the liquid to her mouth and quietly drinking it. The texture was smooth, the flavor subtle, and the over all taste quite satisfying. "This is… good."

"You sound surprised," Mias chuckled.

"W-Well I figured given what I'm used to eating it'd be far too rich or just plain unappealing to my pallet, but it's good. It's really good." she smiled a bit and took another spoonful.

"This is the first time I've seen you smile," Mias commented, quite enchanted with the expression.

Elle felt her entire body blush again and instantly frowned. "It's not like you're the one who made this so don't go thinking you're the one who's made me smile."

"Perhaps," he smiled, placing his elbow on the table and resting his cheek on his propped up hand. "But now that I've seen it, I'll have to lure it out again."

"I doubt even you have that sort of power," Elle commented, quietly sipping another spoonful of soup.

"I have power beyond your wildest dreams," he informed her. "Why do you doubt that?"

"Because even if you're an arrogant, egotistical bastard, you're still human," she looked him in the eyes. "And when humans try to be more than what they are, it always ends badly."

"Interesting," Mias said, taking a hold of his goblet of wine and sampling the bouquet first before taking a sip. "But let me ask you this: who ever said I was human?"

Elle didn't even flinch. She knew for certain he was human. If he were any sort of evolved being, he'd be less of an animal when it came to seducing women.

"I am, of course," Mias smirked, "but I'm not like you."

"Thank god," Elle muttered.

Mias raised an eyebrow at her and though tempted to argue her comment, stepped back figuratively and continued eating.

Elle, now a bit more relaxed, finished her soup and began to work at her sandwich and pasta salad. Mid way through both, she paused and took her goblet to have a drink. She'd experienced alcohol before, but never something so fine. The taste was sweet and the wine seemed to bubble on her tongue as it slid down her throat. Before Elle realized it, she downed the entire glass and still held the goblet like she was expecting more of the sweet nectar to magically flow from it. It took her a few moments to realize that wasn't going to happen and slowly she set the goblet back on the table.

Mias smiled slyly under the safety of his own goblet as he drank.

Hoping to sedate her sudden craving for the liquid, she plucked a few grapes from her selection of fruit and popped them into her mouth one after another but though they were sweet and juicy, they couldn't compare to the wine. It was almost strange. Elle had her fondness for certain drinks and foods, but never anything like this.

"Shall I refill your cup?" Mias asked, collecting the pitcher from his side of the table and placing it in between the two of them.

Elle's cheeks slowly turned red and she quietly nodded.

Mias refilled her goblet and watched in amusement as Elle tried to nonchalantly take another drink. He knew she was craving it, but dared not let on that he was aware of it.

 _"What's wrong with me?"_  Elle asked herself as she seized the goblet and gulped down the contents.  _"Stop! Get a hold of yourself! If you get drunk, he'll—!"_

"More?" Mias asked, this time his voice slick like a con artist.

Elle's eyes widened and all at once she felt it: a sudden rush of heat throughout her whole body, beginning in her gut with a teasing twist. She squeezed her legs together tightly, trying to alleviate her growing arousal. How could she have been so foolish to assume this'd just be a simple meal? The bastard had slipped her an aphrodisiac knowing full well how much harder it'd be for her to resist if she fell into lust!

"Just in time for dessert," Mias purred and rose from his seat to lean over Elle's chair. He grabbed his goblet and took another sip of wine, but didn't swallow. Instead, he pressed his lips against her willing, yet unwilling mouth.

Elle couldn't help herself. The kiss tasted like the wine he had her craving and her body reacted accordingly, hungrily pushing up against his for more of the heavenly taste.

Mias obliged and parted their lips, allowing the sweet liquid to pass from mouth into hers.

She swallowed, but kept at him for more, knowing full well his tongue was still ripe with the flavor and he was all too willingly to share. She wanted to stop, she kept trying to stop, but her body wasn't listening to reason. Once again she was letting his tongue rub against hers and what was worse, in this instance, she loved it. The taste, the texture, the heat; all of it was wonderful and only making her condition worse.

"Elle," Mias exhaled in a husky voice as their lips finally parted.

"Don't you dare…!" Elle whimpered, finding that her words were the few things she still had control over.

"It's a little late for that, my dear," he whispered into her ear before lightly nibbling the lobe.

 _"Oh God…!"_  Elle's mind screamed as her body clung to his.  _"Please no…!"_

Mias didn't waste time with useless prattle. He scooped Elle into his arms and nearly ran from the dining hall back upstairs, only this time he didn't take her back to her room. He turned down the opposite corridor to hers and hurried down the hall to a set of black twin doors. He needn't move his hands to open them as his presence alone was enough to trigger the doors to open and once inside his room, the closed behind them on their own.

"M-Mias…" Elle tried to add in a 'no' or a 'stop', but all she was able to murmur in the sweetest of voices was his name. Bad move on her part, as she knew full well that would only encourage him.

"I'll take care of it, pet," he said tenderly and lowered the both of them onto his bed. He kissed her lips once more before trailing his lips down her neck and along her exposed cleavage while his hand wandered down her side until it reached her thigh, where it pulled up the skirt of her dress high enough for his hand to touch her bare thigh and tease its way inward.

Elle gasped sharply, feeling his fingertips brush against the crotch of her panties which unfortunately were wet as a result of the drug laced wine. She couldn't begin to tell herself that it didn't feel good when it did. Setting aside the fact she hadn't consented to it, she'd never been touched so… lovingly before. It was strange. She had expected him to be rough and aggressive, but he wasn't. Knowing he had her where he wanted her gave him the opportunity to move as he liked, which infuriated Elle even more. He'd get what he wanted exactly the way he wanted… with ease.

"Don't fight it," Mias whispered, teasing his fingers along the dampened material of her panties. "Give yourself to me, and you won't regret it for a moment."

"A-Ah!" Elle reluctantly let out a sensual cry and squeezed Mias' arm in response. She knew she'd regret it. She's regret it as long as she lived if she let her body betray her mind like this. She was a woman! She was supposed to be naturally better and controlling these sorts of urges, yet Mias had turned her into some wanton creature she didn't recognize. Sure, she would admit he was handsome, and if not for a few fatal personality flaws (and under different circumstances), she might be interested… but she wasn't, and the last thing she wanted was to be some notch on a playboy's belt. Someone meaningless and easily replaced… like she'd always been…  _"No, not like this. Please, not like this. Not with him!"_

"Elle," Mias called her name on another husky breath and tempted to venture his hand past the waistband of her panties, but stopped himself suddenly.

Elle wasn't aware she was crying again, but Mias noticed immediately. Silent tears overflowed from her eyes while sensual moans still slipped from her lips.

"…Elle?" Mias brought his hand up and held her cheek, his fingers brushing away what tears they could. He didn't understand. Even after he'd slipped her one of his finest aphrodisiac, she still found it within herself to cry and look at him with unbearable sadness. It occurred to him that bedding her in the way he desired most was not yet possible. She was right. He hadn't the power to make her smile… yet.

"…What are you doing…?" She asked as she felt him pull her dress back down and watched him turn to position himself on his side.

"Hush," he said, holding her protectively against his chest. A bit ironic considering he was the one putting her in danger.

"You asshole… I hate you…" She whimpered under his arms, her legs still squirming to deal with her arousal.

"You've made that incredibly clear…" Mias replied, placing a hand over her eyes while his palm illuminated a soft green glow. When he drew his hand away, her eyes were closed and her breathing had steadied. He'd let her sleep off the effects while he recalculated his plans.

* * *

Version II, Chapters 1-3. Originally written in 2013.


	2. Chapter 2

When Elle awoke, she found herself in the room Mias had first brought her too and much to her relief she was alone, but didn't feel safe at all remaining under the roof of such a deplorable individual. She gradually sat herself upright and wrapped her arms around herself comfortingly, once again feeling the need to cry. Her body no longer ached and her panties were still on, so she felt some relief to know Mias had the decency not to rape an unconscious victim, but that didn't change the lengths he'd go to while she was awake.

She couldn't trust him, or anyone in his household for that matter, and she demonstrated this by refusing to leave the room for days. She barely touched the meals brought to her in fear he'd laced them with another drug and after three days felt the pain of starvation retching her gut, but she refused to give in to it. She knew she could make it by on a few nibbles of bread and water until she could think of a better plan of escape. Of course, an empty belly yielded an empty mind and she found herself growing weaker under the strain of her own will.

"…She's still not eating sir…" Retti reported to Mias after returning Elle's tray to the kitchen and exchanging it for the tea set.

Mias frowned as he lounged in the parlor with Malcolm for company.

"Ah, still the lady doth protest," Malcolm shifted his eyes to Mias as Retti set their respective teacups near them. "We can't let her starve."

"And what do you want me to do about it? I can't force her. She's made that quite clear."

"I'm not saying you force her, I'm saying you give her reason to eat again. One small act of kindness should be enough incentive to restore her appetite."

"Kindness?" Mias repeated, his hands squeezing the arms of his chair and moving himself to the edge of the seat cushion. "Have I not been 'kind'? Have I not been the most generous and hospitable host?!"

"But of course you've been!" Malcolm said, stroking Mias' ego to calm him back into his chair. "This lady, however, lacks or social graces and simply can't comprehend the situation."

"Oh, she understands," Mias said with irritation in his voice. In the brief conversations he'd managed to engage her in, he knew she wasn't a simpleton. In fact, she was probably quite brilliant. Yet another side of her he was curious to behold. "This is dual of wills and she's only weakening hers by refusing to nourish her body. She'll give in."

"Yes, sir, but mind you a woman's constitution is far more delicate. If we continue to let her health deteriorate, she'll be in greater agony, and you, my lord, will have to wait all the more longer to have intercourse with her."

Mias was quiet for a moment as he realized the weight of Malcolm's words. "Perhaps you're right. Putting such stress on the body may be harmful, but I doubt anything I do will make her cease this hunger-strike of hers. I fear I'll only exacerbate the situation."

"Do you want me to try?" Malcolm asked.

"No," Mias glared, then shifted his gaze to Retti. "Anaret."

"Y-Yessir?!" She squeaked, clutching the tray protectively to her chest.

"You're a woman… more or less. Have you any insight?"

"Um… w-well… I think anyone would be upset if they couldn't do what they wanted… I-Instead of trying to bend her will to yours, why not try accommodating hers…?"

Mias continued glaring.

"Or not," Anaret said quickly.

"That's his thinking face Retti," Malcolm informed her with a light chuckle as he took a sip of his tea.

"I've got it," Mias' announced triumphantly and his expression softened into a wide smile as he rose from his seat. "An outing. That'll give the girl her silly sense of freedom."

"Brilliant!" Malcolm softly clapped his hands. "What'll it be?!"

"I'll keep it simple and close to the manor and invite her on a walk around the grounds," Mias said as he strolled out of the parlor and upstairs to Elle's room. He smoothed out the wrinkles from his clothes and ran his hand through his hair to make sure his appearance was pristine. Once he was satisfied with the adjustments, he wrapped his knuckles against the door.

Silence.

Thinking she either was simply choosing not to answer, Mias opened the door and stepped in. He expected Elle's angry voice to detour him from entering, but it didn't. She wasn't even aware of his presence for she'd fallen asleep at the vanity, no doubt exhausted from lack of energy giving nourishment. Mias quietly approached her like a predator stalking its prey. He extended his hand and brushed the backs of his fingers past her cheek, moving a few strands of stray hair back behind her ear.

"Mm…" Elle's lips twitched and her eyelashes fluttered a bit upon Mias' touch, but didn't open.

Mias smirked in amusement and wished she could remain this peaceful when she was awake instead of always shouting and trying to get away from him. He likened her to a stray animal who simply needed time to adjust to having a master that'd love and care for her properly. It was just a matter of time, and patience; an ungodly amount of patience. It stumped his genius to why she'd be so against being with him. There was no logic behind it at all, he thought as he lifted her up from the chair and sprawled her out on the bed for comfort's sake. He sat beside her, his hand still exploring the curves of her face and neck. Women always fascinated him, but none quite like Elle. The allure was in her defiance. Though troublesome, he had to admit he enjoyed it. It'd make his victory all the sweeter.

Elle could feel her bangs being brushed back by fingertips. The nostalgic sensation it brought her made Elle fear opening her eyes, but at same time wanted to open them to prove to herself everything had just been a bad dream. Praying, she slowly slid her eyes open and looked to the blurry figure leaning over her. Her vision was taking its sweet time adjusting, so she called out before she was fully aware of the goings on. "…Mum?"

"How do you confuse any man with your own mother?" Mias asked curiously and retracted his hand.

Elle rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. "Mias? What the hell are you doing here? Leave me alone."

"My house, love," he reminded her. "Did I wake you from a dream?"

"...For a moment, I thought I was back home with my mum and dad…" She said quietly.

"Well that's not happening," Mias spoke casually.

"…I don't need you to tell me that…" Elle said angrily, gripping the comforter tightly in her hands. "Even I know that's impossible…"

"I'm not so unkind. If you're a good girl, I'll let you see your parents again—"

"Don't tease me like that," Elle growled angrily.

"What? I'm serious. Why are you getting upset?"

"Because they're  _dead_!" She glared him down angrily. "You sure did a piss poor job investigating me before you nabbed me if you don't know that!"

"I only look into relevant information. Whether the man and woman who gave birth to you are living or dead was not a factor. I'm only interested in you," he said seriously, though he knew he'd crossed a line regarding her parents.

"Why?!" Elle demanded.

Mias shrugged. "There's no particular reason. I saw you, and I wanted you; simple as that."

Elle was speechless. This hadn't been some highly thought out kidnapping. She'd been snatched on a whim! And here she thought some criminal had taken the time to plan something this elaborate for her. How foolish of her to think she could have least been special in that sense – as disturbing as it was, a part of her secretly would have been flattered that she caught the eye of someone as handsome as Mias. However this wasn't the case. It was all just the random act of some renaissance mental-case with a god complex.

"You really should be honored. That city of yours had quite a number of women and yet only you caught my eyes. Even I find it strange," he smiled and placed his fingertips under her chin to lift her gaze toward his. "What is it about you that captivates me?"

"…I doubt you're going to solve that dilemma by groping me," Elle said. "If that's all you want, I'll have no part in it. Go wank off in your room like any regular man who can't get laid and leave me alone."

"How charming," Mias said dryly. "But I thought you'd fancy a stroll around the grounds with me."

"No," Elle said, flopping down onto the bed and burying her head into a pillow. "I'll never do anything with you. Ever."

"That so?" He said, walking two fingers up her thigh.

"I don't even have the energy…" Elle groaned, swatting his fingers off her.

"That is your own doing," Mias simply moved his fingers over to the arch of her back and ran them up and down her spine.

"Will you cut it out?!" Elle turned and threw a pillow into his face.

"Uf!"

Elle picked up another pillow, as the bedding contained an arsenal of them, and lunged at him to really wallop him good with the feathery weapon.

Mias brought his arms up to block and let her him a few times in the hopes her anger would quell and they could carry on like civil beings.

When Elle realized he was purposely taking the soft blows, she brought her right arm back and curled her hand into a fist. She used the pillow in her left hand to disguise her readying punch and pulled it back swiftly as she swung her arm toward his head.

Mias' reaction was instant, his hands snatching both her wrists and pulling them to her sides where they could do no damage. "We'll have none of that, dearest."

"Let go of me," Elle glared down at him.

"Can you behave?"

"Can  _you_?"

Mias chose not to answer that, rather he brought her hands together and wrapped both of his around them, kissing the exposed knuckles of one to make peace.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Elle tried to pull her hands back, but Mias didn't release them.

"Trying to keep my actions cordial and unoffending," he explained, kissing up her left arm.

Elle blushed though his kisses were still unwanted. "S-Stop it…"

"If you want me to stop, you're going to have to appease me in others ways."

As far as Elle knew, it wasn't wise to negotiate with kidnappers. The minute you gave in even a little, they'd continually press you for all you had. Why would Mias be any different? But if she could stave off another sexual advance, it might be worth catering to his ego just enough.

Then Elle realized it. Why should he have all the power? She wanted something from him as much as he wanted something from her, so truly it would be a dual of wills to see who get manipulate who first into getting what they wanted. She thought of it as a game rather than a hostage situation. Not only was she not going to give in to him, she was going to use him to make her escape. She only hoped she had enough feminine wiles to pull off such a task.

"F-Fine," Elle bowed her head to continue playing obstinate. "I'll go on a bloody walk with you…"

"Wonderful," Mias smiled, giving her one last peck on the cheek.

Elle eyed him suspiciously, but he did cease the kissing and release her hands. She sat on the bed for a few moments watching him as he got to his feet. He was strange alright, like no one she'd ever met before, or would want to if she ever won her freedom.

"Come then," Mias encouraged her, stepping toward the door.

Elle gathered her courage and proceeded after him.

He offered his arm to her.

"Must I?" Elle groaned.

"Yes," he smiled somewhat innocently and kept such a grin on his face as Elle slowly placed her arm over his. "See? Not so bad, is it?"

"I loathe it with every fiber of my being," she replied, letting Mias escort her out of the room, down the corridor, and down the stairway.

Mias just smiled. At last things were going his way, albeit not how he expected, but in a way pleasant enough for him to smile. Now if only Elle would do the same. Together, they went outside and strolled the grounds. Mias prattled on about how much of the land he owned and other figures about his estate that he thought were sure to impress her.

Elle chose not to listen to him. His voice became background noise to the crashing of the sea not far from the manor. Just where was she? Maybe a patch of land in France? Or could it be Spain? It didn't feel like England and the longer she walked the grounds, she noticed little oddities that made her wonder further: unfamiliar plant life and bugs that seemed to giggle when they flew past her ear.

"…le? Elle?" Mias paused their walk to finally catch her attention.

"Y-Yes?" Elle looked up at him.

"Are you feeling well? You seem a bit fatigued."

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "…Tell me though, where are we?"

"Sussex, my dear, haven't you been listening to a word I've said?"

"In England?" Elle hadn't traversed the entire British isle, but her gut was telling her this wasn't the Sussex she thought it was.

Mias chuckled, "oh, I suppose I haven't explained  _that_ , have I?"

"Explained what?"

"This land you see before you is not of Earth, my dear, but another world entirely. A separate universe raised on a similar tangent as Earth. They're like cousins if that simplifies it for you. And this place is Alteria," Mias released her arm momentarily to spread his, showing off the vast land and sea to her. "A beautiful world, is it not? Not at all like that dirty city I rescued you from."

"Don't insult London," Elle glared. "And do you really expect me to believe all this? Some other world… that's nonsense! How could I be in another world? You're mental! Completely mental!"

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself I'm lying," Mias commented, lowering his left hand to his side while holding the right in front of her. "But that's to be expected. People in your world no longer believe in magic."

"M-Magic?"

"Magic," Mias repeated, igniting a green flame within his hand.

It had to be some sort of trick, Elle thought as she cautiously approached Mias, curious hand outstretched toward the fire. How was it not burning him? As she drew closer, she couldn't feel heat from it; rather, it actually felt a bit chill – like an autumn wind. She bravely set her hand down over the palm, expecting to somehow feel how he was materializing a cold emerald flame, but there was no indication of any trickery that she could see or feel. As her palm came to rest in his, the flames died down and vanished, and Mias wrapped his fingers around her hand.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity, my dear?" He asked.

"B-B-But how?!" She stared him down with wide eyes in disbelief. "I-It's not possible!"

"As you've been taught to believe in your world," Mias pointed out. "Come now. You're a bright girl, aren't you? There's always truth in legends, folklore, and Fairytales. Why else would so many different cultures have similar stories?"

"So creatures… like fairies and monsters exist here?"

"Yes, which is why you shouldn't run away from me again," Mias smirked. "You couldn't get home without magic anyway and my family is the only family in the entire region with a grasp on high level spells like the one I used to bring you here."

"But if I… believe you… that means there's… no going home…" Elle began to tremble.

"Right you are," Mias smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is your 'home' now. Here; with me."

Elle's eyes remained wide and her entire body shook as she unfortunately chose to believe Mias was telling her the truth. Even if she escaped, what hope was there of returning to the world she knew? There was no going home, and the weight of that truth coupled with her malnourished body was enough for her to fall faint in Mias' arms.

* * *

When Elle regained consciousness a few hours later, she found herself tucked into bed. She noticed Mias seated on the edge of the bed with his arms folded across his chest and two other figures closer to her head. As her vision adjusted she discerned one was the servant girl with the braids and the other was the chef. His hands were busy with a mortar and pestle, grinding up a pungent scented herb that probably stirred her conscious in the first place.

"She's waking up sir," Retti said gently, bringing both men's attention to Elle.

"…What… happened…?" She asked, her mind still in a sense of vertigo.

"You fainted," Mias informed her as he moved closer to her on the bed.

Elle' eyes shifted back towards the chef who had proceeded to spread the mixture in the mortar bowl onto a bit of thin cloth. "What's that for?"

"It's Mr. Percy's vitamin patch," Retti explained as the chef took Elle's arm and pressed the mush around her bicep and proceeding to wrap gauze around it to keep it in place. "It's not good to make you ingest anything heavy on an empty stomach, so this patch's nutrients are meant to be absorbed through the skin. I'll help you recover faster while you regain your appetite."

Elle didn't seem entirely convinced and shifted her gaze over to Mias.

"I assure you that's all it is," he insisted. "Percy's very knowledgeable about human health which is why his meals are superb."

"Oh yes! Wasn't his father was an apothecary, Master Mias?" Retti asked.

"Indeed. Quite a reputable man. A shame he died so young."

"Oh…" Elle looked back to the chef. "Thank you…"

Though he didn't speak, Percy did give her a small, kind smile before his expression turned serious again. Elle could tell why he didn't need words to speak. From his expression alone, she gathered he wasn't at all pleased that she'd been starving herself – and the concern came not from the pride of his cooking, but for the care of her well being.

"We'll go make you something light to eat now," Retti smiled at her and gathered Percy's equipment for him.

Elle wanted to insist that the two not leave her alone in the room with Mias, but they shuffled out and closed the door before Elle could protest their departure. The room was quiet for a moment and slowly she turned herself back towards Mias.

"You foolish woman," he said with a sigh, placing the palm of his hand against her cheek. "I have good mind to take advantage of you to teach you a lesson."

"…I'll admit it was stupid… but can you blame me for being wary?"

"I suppose not," he rubbed his thumb over her lower lip. "You have my word I will not I resort to methods that'll complicate your health."

"That's not very reassuring," she said as she forced herself upright and slapped his hand away from her.

"You should rest," Mias held her shoulders, attempting to lower her back down into the pillows.

"I'm fine now," she insisted. "Get your hands off of me."

He refused, tightening his grip around her shoulders.

"Haven't you done enough to torment me?" Elle asked, turning her head away from him to hide her watering eyes. "What more to you have to take from me until you're satisfied?"

"Everything," Mias replied suavely, moving his hands up her shoulders to hold her cheeks. He tilted his head downward, gently laying his lips over hers.

Elle tried in vain to break the kiss and felt her back sinking into the cushion of the feathery down bedding as Mias pushed her allowing him to deepen the tender kiss into a more passionate one. Elle pushed against his chest in protest, but he wasn't detoured. Rather he seemed a bit encouraged by her putting her hands on him, even if her intent was to stop it. Strangely enough, it seemed to work.

His lips retreated unexpectedly, but he gave her his same old cocky grin and wiped away the few teardrops in her eyes. "But I'd prefer if you gave yourself willingly."

"You're completely delusional!" Elle glared up at him. "I will not now, or ever, give myself to someone I don't love!"

"Oh?" Mias raised an eyebrow curiously. "And you couldn't love me?"

"What?! No!" Elle declared vehemently. "You're a horrible person!"

"Love is illogical. Regardless of what your mind thinks, you just may find yourself in love with the cruelest man in the universe. In fact, that'll do nicely and solve both our problems: you will fall in love with me."

"Don't go deciding things for me! I'll never love the likes of you!" Elle stated clearly.

Mias chuckled. "I'll make you fall in love with me."

"I won't! And you can't make me!"

"You'll find I can," he smiled and claimed her lips with a firm kiss. "At the very least you will come to care for me and that will suffice."

"I'd push you off a cliff if given the opportunity," Elle glared.

"I'll be sure to test that theory," he grinned, and with a swish of his cloak got up to leave the room. "But for now you must rest, and you'll be relieved to know I'll be sequestered in my study for the rest of the day."

The door opened before Mias touched the handle and Retti ushered inside carrying a tray of food. "Pardon me, Master."

"Look after her, Anaret," he instructed and walked past her.

"Yes sir," she bent back on her knees to courtesy as best she could then turned to hurry the tray over to Elle. "Mr. Percy made you some soup, and there's some bread and butter for something with more sustenance."

Elle didn't respond to her.

"Miss Elle…? Are you alright?" Retti set the tray on the night stand.

"That cockroach of a man…!" Elle cringed, draping her forearm over her eyes. "I'll loathe him 'til the day I die!"

"I… I'll admit Master Mias is a bit… forward, but he'd never do you harm Miss Elle. He's very good to his mistresses."

"He's done this before?!"

"I don't know the circumstances behind the last few. You're the first mistress I've had the honor of serving," Retti smiled. "Please don't be afraid to ask me for anything."

"How can you serve someone like him?" Elle asked directly.

"Eh?" Retti's smile faded. "Er, well, I'd never speak ill of him. I do provoke his temper, but all he's ever done is threaten me, and I'm gradually getting used to it. I'm quite happy to serve him to be honest. I don't have a lot of options, so to be able to serve the Dormaeus family is an honor."

"So you're more enchanted with the idea of serving an upper class family rather than the man himself?"

"Er, um…!" Retti's face became flustered as she struggled to answer.

Elle sighed. "You don't need to answer that…"

"He… isn't as bad as you think Miss. There's far worse out there…"

"That doesn't change the fact he's a pompous asshole," Elle folded her arms across her chest.

"He'll become tolerable, I assure you," Retti smiled and moved the tray onto Elle's lap.

"I don't want to 'tolerate' him, I want to be away from him," Elle picked up the spoon and began sipping on the soup.

"May I ask why…?" Retti brought about the question cautiously. "He's quite handsome, rich, powerful, and he wants you for his mistress. I can think of no woman who'd refuse an offer like that, except you Miss Elle."

Elle paused her next spoonful and set it back into the bowl. "…I… guess it doesn't make sense when you look at it that way, but in the world I come there are so many women like that… I just don't want to be one of them. If I want to be with someone, I want to at least like them… and know they're interested in me for more than just sex."

"Oh," Retti said as if she understood, but really she was clueless.

"And I doubt your 'Master' will ever show me any real kindness so he should just let me go home and find some other girl."

"He won't," Retti informed her. "He's quite stubborn, and you're presenting a challenge to him. He won't be able to let you go. It's not who he is."

"Well I'm just as stubborn," Elle set her spoon aside and drank the rest of the soup from the bowl. "Ah. That's good."

"Just don't eat too much too quickly or you'll get nauseous, and I'll get in trouble," the servant said.

Elle tore off a piece of buttered bread and ate it while looking at the girl. Poor thing was clearly trying her hardest to be amiable, but Elle could tell their intellects were on vastly different levels. It occurred to her she should use Retti to escape. It'd be easier to runaway while under her care than Mias', only her conscious seemed to get the better of her when she figured the girl would take the brunt of Mias' retaliation. Maybe she could convince Retti to run away with her. Elle knew nothing about this land anyway, so having a guide would be useful and would stave off her loneliness. Yes, that might be a good plan. She just had to make sure Mias would be unable to pursue them. It was a shame she was still too fatigued to make a run for it now when he told her he'd be busy in his study the rest of the day, but she figured the only reason he told her that was to tempt her to flee.

Elle decided to stay and recover her strength, and slowly build a trust with the maid. Retti was truly good-hearted, which was surprising given who her employer was. Elle reasoned his entire staff was probably jaded from working for the man, yet none of them had been unpleasant to her. Even the groundskeeper kept a merry attitude when he snatched her up outside. Kind, good people… all whom were somehow working for this bad man. Elle reasoned it was some sort of debt and after a few days found the courage to ask Retti in casual conversation while Elle's hair was being combed.

"Why are you working for him, Retti?" Elle asked as the maid took the brush through her blonde hair. Despite Elle's insisting she could it herself, Retti's instance on helping was far greater and after some musing Elle decided she could see it as playing make-up with a sister she never had and permitted the maid to do the task for her.

"I just started a month ago when my grandmother fell ill. She's served the Dormaeus family before Master Mias was even born. Personal attendant to his mother in fact. I'm here as her substitute while she recovers, but I think she hopes Master Mias will take a liking to me and keep me on here indefinitely."

"…Is that what you want?"

"I certainly wouldn't mind staying on," she smiled. "The men are very kind and Master Mias really isn't so bad as long as he's kept in a good mood."

"Speaking of the devil… Where's he been the past few days? He's barely been in to harass me."

Retti giggled. "He's just been busy. Every now and then he'll become absorbed in his work and not leave his study for days. I imagine this time it's because he knows you've been unwell and wants to let you recover properly."

"Heh, like that's the case," Elle rolled her eyes. "I bet it's because he knows he's got nothing better to do since I refused him."

"Perhaps," Retti shrugged her shoulders and continued running the brush through Elle's hair.

Now seemed a good a time as any to ask, Elle reasoned. "Retti?"

"Hm?"

"If I were to escape from here, would you come with me?"

"EH?!" Retti nearly dropped the hairbrush. "Miss Elle! You can't be serious!"

"I'm perfectly serious," Elle turned and grabbed the girl's hands. "Please. You said I could ask you for anything."

"Master Mias is one matter but what would my grandmother think?! I can't disappoint her! I fear her wrath more than Master Mias'!"

"…Then, will you at least help me? I'll think of a way so Mias doesn't know you were involved."

"But I…"

"Please Retti?" Elle begged, making her eyes as wide and her lips as pouty as she could.

"A-Alright," Retti consented reluctantly.

"Oh thank you Retti!" Elle got up from the vanity chair and hugged the girl. "Thank you!"

"Y-You're welcome Miss Elle."

"You can call me 'Elle', Retti. We're friends, aren't we?" Elle smiled, genuinely happy the possibility of escaping was becoming a reality.

Retti slowly smiled back and nodded. "I better go though. I have a few chores left to do."

"Okay, I'll tell you my plan when you bring me supper later."

"Alright," Retti smiled and set the hairbrush back on the vanity before leaving the room.

As soon as the door shut Elle twirled around the room happily. She'd been held captive no more than a week now and that was long enough. Though she'd miss the comfy bed and heavenly meals, nothing would be sweeter than to once again be free. She was optimistic that so long as her choices were her own, she could make it in any world – even this one. It'd never be the same as London, but life could definitely be better so long as she had some hope that it would be.

Suddenly she heard the door click open and thinking it was just forgetful Retti returning to mention something and kept a smile on her face and a spring in her step until she saw that it was Mias standing in the doorway and not the maid.

"Good to see you're feeling better," he grinned, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Elle's smile vanished and she hid herself behind one of the bedposts. He hadn't been in to see her since two days prior and she'd been enjoying his absence up until now. "What do you want?"

"That's still not obvious?" He asked as he approached her.

"Stay back," Elle warned him, moving closer to the head of the bed.

"You won't convince me by acting coy," his grin remained and he reached out for her.

Elle jumped on the bed and rolled herself across it to the other side in order to keep a safe distance between herself and Mias. "I'm not acting coy; I don't want you touching me!"

Mias ignored her and calmly turned around to pursue her. "I do so enjoy our little game of Cat and Mouse."

"A cornered mouse will bite!" Elle warned him.

"Oh? Where, pray tell?" He smirked.

"Eww!" Elle cringed and backed herself toward the door. She knew it'd be locked, but that didn't stop her from grabbing the handle and trying to open it anyway.

"I've given you plenty of time to consider your situation as you recover. I'm growing impatient," he said almost coldly.

"So am I!" Elle countered. "I don't want to be here! Especially with you! I hate men like you!"

"Hate is a powerful emotion," his smile widened and attempted to box her in against the door. "I'm glad to know you feel so strongly for me."

"The only strong feeling I have is to kick your ass!" Elle ducked out from his imprisoning arms and ran toward the bathroom, hoping she could lock herself in there until he went away.

The door shut on its own with assistance from Mias' magic, effectively trapping Elle in the room with him.

"You bastard!" Elle hugged her back to the wall and kept moving herself away from Mias. Only trouble was she eventually ran out of room to run and Mias was drawing closer. "No! Get away from me!"

He extended his hand and grabbed a hold of hers, pulling her close to him where then put his other hand on her waist and stepped with her like they were readying to dance.

"…What are you doing?" Elle asked nervously.

"You seemed to be in a rather frivolous spirit before I entered; thought I'd try to recapture it," he smiled.

She felt her cheeks blush and the power of his lead forced her legs to move in simple waltzing steps. "S-Stop it!"

"Why? I could use a little fun," he kept smiling and dipped her toward the bed. "But if you want to do something else…"

Elle blushed even brighter as he pulled her back upright. She reluctantly consented to dancing for a little while and kept her eyes on her feet, trying to avoid his boots from stepping on her bare feet. She wished she were wearing stilettos; she'd be stabbing at his feet with every opportunity presented, but alas, there were no such shoes like that in the wardrobe.

Mias chuckled. "Do they not dance in London?"

"Th-They do, but nothing like this anymore…" She held her tongue about the actual bumping and grinding styles that seemed to be all the rage in clubs nowadays. Heaven forbid Mias found out such moves existed.

"Ah, that explains your lack of grace," Mias commented.

"Sh-Shut up…" Elle growled.

"I can teach you," he offered as he twirled her around.

"No thank you," she responded as he pulled her back much closer than they were before.

"I thought as much," he grinned and dipped her back down over the bed, this time letting her back hit the mattress. With her pinned successfully beneath him, his head loomed towards hers, threatening to kiss her.

Elle couldn't even let out a syllable in protest. Her voice was silenced by his mouth almost instantly. For some reason, Elle expected the kiss to be more fervent, but there seemed to be a lack of strength in Mias. She placed her hands on his chest and actually managed to push him back enough to break the kiss. She herself slightly confused. It was never this easy to stop him.

"And here I optimistically thought longing would make your heart grow fonder," he sighed in face of her rejection. "No matter, there are many methods of seduction."

Elle furrowed her brow. "You purposely left me alone to test that theory?"

"Yes, and it's a complete failure I see."

"You're unbelievable," Elle rolled her eyes. "If you're done testing theories, then kindly get off of me."

"But you're so becoming when you're on your back," he grinned.

Something about that statement hit her most sensitive feminist nerve within her and she reacted by striking him across the cheek with as much strength as she could muster.

Mias' eye widened in shock over the blow and he gradually retreated enough distance to allow her to sit up.

"I'M NOT SOME WHORE, YOU CHAUVINISTIC INCUBUS!" Elle yelled furiously, pointing her finger to the door. "GET OUT!"

"But—"

"OUT!" She reached for the closet object to her hand with some weight to it, the oil lamp on her nightstand, and chucked it at his head.

Mias ducked to avoid the lamp but was struck in the chest by the drawer of the nightstand Elle had managed to pull out and throw at him.

"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!" She screamed while her hands searched for more objects to throw.

Faced with two options: leave, or subdue her by force, Mias chose to abandon his conquest for the day and left the room post haste, slamming the door behind him. He clutched his fists angrily, debating whether or not he should storm back in and restrain her fury. His solution came as soon as the echo of the slamming door dissipated and all he heard from the other side of the door was Elle crying yet again. Even if time was the answer to his problem, a part of him began to doubt if she'd ever come around to even liking him. Her stubbornness rivaled his own, and he knew very well what happened when two balanced powers tried to fight one another: there would never be a victor, only more pain and suffering, driving both parties further and further from understanding.

* * *

Elle's anger hadn't calmed much by the time Retti returned with her dinner tray. She rushed the girl, needing to cling to someone who wouldn't grope her inappropriately.

"Miss Elle…?" The brunette glanced around at Elle's trashed room. Every bit of furniture except the bed was turned over, clothes were askew about the floor – some of them even torn, and Elle herself once again looked weakened and distraught.

"I  _need_  to get out of here…!" Elle whimpered to her. "Now!"

"You've thought of a plan?" Retti set the tray aside and held Elle's shoulders.

"Not really… but I don't care… just get me off his land and I'll run! I don't care where! I just have to go!"

"B-But it's dusk. Not only is it not safe, you won't be able to see where you're going!"

"I don't care Retti! Please! Get me out of here!" Elle clung to her, half way to tears again.

The kind hearted maid couldn't resist Elle's cries for help. She convinced Elle to wait until the household had retired for the evening. Twilight came and settled into night by the time Retti returned and let Elle out of the room.

Elle slipped out quietly clad in her own clothes and followed the maid to lower level of the manor and to the back were they exited a much smaller door in the kitchen that barely made any sound.

Once safely outside, Retti took a hold of Elle's hand and led her through the grounds. They walked nearly half a mile before coming to an old bit of wooden fence and a gate that opened to a pathway down to the beach.

"I think it's best if you follow the shore line," Retti whispered and led her down the old trail. "There's a fishing village not too far up the coast. I recommend you go there."

"Alright," Elle nodded as they reached the gray sand and pebble beach.

Retti untied the cloak around her shoulders and handed it to her. "It gets cold, and those clothes will make you stick out."

"Oh," Elle said as she took the garment.

"I also grabbed some food for you, and a bit of money," Retti handed her a small purse from the pocket of her apron and a satchel she had over her waist.

"You don't know how much I appreciate this Retti," Elle said as she accepted the items and donned them.

"Well my duty was to make sure you were tended to, so if this is what'll make you happy, then go for it Miss… I mean, Elle," Retti smiled.

"Thank you, I'll try to repay you back someday."

"Don't worry about that. You'd better hurry now."

"Thank you Retti," Elle said again and waved goodbye to her before she began jogging up the coast line.

Retti turned and hastened herself up the path back to the grasslands. A top the hill, she paused at the gate and looked over the beach where Elle was just a spec growing smaller and smaller in the distance. She didn't condone running away, but it made her happy to know she'd done something that actually pleased someone for once. She feared Mias' retaliation however, but smiled none the less as she snuck back into the manor to head to bed.

Elle continued her trek up the beach at a steady pace for what seemed like hours. She was guided by the starlight and the waxing crescent moon, but the beach was still dark enough in the shadows of the cliff. She kept close to the water, letting the waves erase her footprints so she couldn't be tracked down. Despite her tantrum earlier, she was filled with energy and anxious to be rid of Mias once and for all. With each step she took, she felt a little closer to freedom and anxious to explore this strange, yet beautiful world she found herself a part of. There'd be no reasoning with Mias to send her back to London, she knew that, so she'd just have to make due on her own as she always had. She'd done it before and she'd do it again.

Granted, she was already 18 when her parents died, she still felt she had to do a considerable amount of maturing rather quickly for her age. Adult matters like paying rent, buying groceries, and working to pay other bills. It was exhausting at first, both mentally and physically, but as time passed she managed to adapt somewhat to the struggles of life just like every one else in the world had to, but it hit her social life especially hard that resulted in a deep loneliness. She couldn't even keep a pet for company. Well not this time. If she had to restart her life here, she'd see to it she wouldn't suffer alone. Surely there had to be others in similar strenuous situations, like Retti for example, who could sympathize with her and offer her some support, if only a little.

Elle kept her mind busy with such thoughts as she walked until early dawn, when finally she yawned, and found a bit of flat rock to crawl up on to rest. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but it was dry and somewhat sheltered from the spray of the sea as it crashed ashore. Elle found the sound soothing and closed her eyes with a smile on her face as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Mias was still fighting to get to sleep in the comfort of his bed. Elle's sudden temper flare didn't make any sense, but then again neither did her refusal. She was a puzzling young woman, perhaps still too much of a fledging to take into his bed, but he'd had girls as young as 16 agree to do more for less. Perhaps then Elle was too old and slightly too wise to be tempted by the likes of him. She seemed innocent enough, but the more he thought about it, the less that seemed to be true. Her own heart was hardened and unwilling to even try to care for him, not doubt embittered by the loss of love in her past.

It kept at him long enough for him to take action. He sat up and reclined his back to his pillows and waved his right hand in a circular motion, conjuring his green flames. The ball of fire widened enough to show him her room, still torn to pieces though. He sighed to himself and focused in on the bed where it looked like she was curled up. Only as his vision adjusted, he realized it was just the sheets thrown over a few of the pillows.

"Strange," he commented to himself and switched the scene to the bathroom. She wasn't there either. Hoping his spell was just temperamental due to exhaustion, Mias forced himself out of bed to personally inspect the situation. He grabbed a robe to reluctantly censor his perfect form and slowly made his way to the east wing of the manor. He opened the door without knocking and was surprised to see that the room really was in such disarray and Elle was no where to be found.

An angered pulsation of energy shook the manor and awakened all the staff, even Gale who roomed in the stables. The untidy man looked to his dogs and cat that curled up on the cot with him and he heaved a weary sigh. "Oh dear… what's gone an' done it this time, ya think?"

Malcolm ran from his room in his long nightshirt with no shortage of lace toward the epic center of the shock. "Master Mias! What's the trouble sir?!"

Retti and Percy emerged from their quarters on the lower floor, rubbing their heavy lids and scuffing their slippers along the marble floor. Both lifted their heads to see Mias descending the staircase with the aura of a phantom and the glare of a demon.

"Oh no," Retti said under her breath.

Mias shot his glare straight towards her. "Where is she?"

"S-Sir…?" Her voice shook, but she stood her ground as not to draw too much suspicion.

"You're the only one I granted access to her room, meaning the only way she could get out is if you let her… or if you forgot to properly lock the door again," Mias approached her like he was prepared to bring her very doom.

"I… I thought I did! I mean…! I'm sorry!"

"If I don't retrieve her, I'll wring your neck," Mias threatened.

Percy held his arm out to defend Retti and welcomed the glare Mias then shot him. Their eyes locked in a momentary battle, before Mias cursed and paced away. "Wake Gale and search for her at once!"

"B-But sir," Retti found some courage to speak back. "Isn't it a bit pointless? Miss Elle… doesn't want to be here…"

"Are you challenging me, Anaret?!"

"No sir! I just think it's a bit odd for you to keep putting yourself through such trouble. Forgive me, I'm only thinking of your well being my lord, and she clearly hasn't been tending to you. I know you love a challenge, but perhaps she just isn't suitable to be a mistress!"

"I'll be the judge of who's suitable for my bed!"

"Master, calm down," Malcolm placed a hand on his shoulder. "Retti makes a good point. It's been a week and you've grown increasingly stressed. It's not good for your health."

Percy nodded in agreement.

"Now, why don't you go back to bed and let us handle the situation?"

Mias glared angrily at his manservant.

"I'll send Gale out immediately to retrieve her, but in the meantime you should rest. Your eyes are terribly bloodshot," Malcolm said with a flick of his tongue.

Mias cringed. "Fine, but if she's not back here by noon, I'll take matters into my own hands."

"Yes, of course sir," Malcolm smiled and turned to his fellow staff. "What are you waiting for? Make haste!"

"Y-Yessir," Retti bowed.

Malcolm escorted Mias back to his room while the maid and chef returned to their quarters to get dressed before exiting the manor to head to the stable to meet with the groundskeeper just as the sun peeked over the horizon.

Shortly before noon Elle's sleep was disturbed by the presence of something foraging around her food satchel. She felt a tug and the cord holding the bag untied itself, causing Elle to open her eyes to see what sort of creature was trying to get her food. She sat up and as her vision focused, saw the satchel being pulled over the ledge of the rock and splash into the water below. "Hey!" she shouted and scurried to the edge of the short drop off and looked into the water.

Slowly, the bag, now empty, floated up to the surface, followed by a few apples with tiny bite marks in – not meeting with the approval of what ever hungry beast had sampled them.

Elle reached in and retrieved the bag, slumped her shoulders, and sighed heavily. So much for having anything to eat.

Suddenly, one of the apples flew up from the water and lightly hit against her arm.

Elle picked it up and glanced back over the ledge.

Nothing.

Curious, she tossed the red fruit back into the water and waited to see if it'd happen again.

The apple bobbed up and down for a few moments before slowly rising up, balanced on a peculiar creature's nose. It looked almost like a human toddler, only more… blubbery, with big dark eyes, pure white skin, and whisker-like eyebrows. It rose about halfway out of the water before tossing the apple up into the air and leaping up out of the water to bat it back to her with a seal-like tail in place of legs.

Elle caught the apple in her hand and giggled. "And what are you, cutie?"

The creature peeked its head up over the ledge and gave her a wide smile.

"Go get it!" Elle threw the apple back into the water, wondering if it was some sort of cross between a mermaid and a dog.

It gave a playful bark and dove back into the water to retrieve it. This time though, it picked the apple up with its hands, as she had, and tried throwing it back to her that way, only its small body didn't have the strength to make it the full distance and the apple splashed back into the water. The creature lowered its head disappointingly.

"Oh, it's alright. You can do it," Elle fished the apple out and tossed it back. "Try again."

Its little hands wrapped back around the fruit and its expression looked determined to succeed. It threw the apple forward with all its might and this time managed to land on Elle's lap.

"Yay! You did it!" Elle cheered and clapped her hands.

The creature chirped happily and clapped its hands together too before doing an excited backwards flip.

Elle giggled and watched the creature celebrate before it abruptly dove down into the water and didn't resurface. Wondering if it was simply swimming around, Elle leaned over the ledge to get a better look into the water.

As soon as she did so, a much larger version of this creature, popped out of the water, hugged its arms around her, and dragged her into the sea.

Elle struggled against the creature's hold and was promptly released. She kicked her way to the surface where she coughed and gasped for air.

A feminine coo caused Elle to turn to her left where she saw both creatures, a mother and baby she figured, trending water along side her with bright, playful smiles on their faces.

"O-Oh, hello," Elle smiled. She assumed they just wanted to play, but if legends were real in this world, these might be the sort of creatures that dragged people to a watery grave. "Do you… want to play with me?"

They nodded.

"Okay, just give me a second," Elle lifted herself back onto the ledge and look off her shoes and most of her clothes before jumping back into the water and making a splash that delighted the baby in particular.

The mother swam around Elle, curious especially about her legs – even going so far as to nip lightly at her toes.

"O-Ow!" Elle giggled. It felt like puppy teeth, sharp and pointy, but relatively harmless since they were play bites.

Their playing lasted another half hour before Elle sadly told them she had to be on her way and climbed out of the water.

The mother lifted the baby up onto the ledge and pulled herself from the water as well, assuming Elle just wanted to sunbathe now. She flopped herself across the rock, letting her baby snuggle near her chest, and looked up at Elle with her deep, dark eyes invitingly.

"Well… I suppose I need to dry off somehow," Elle laughed and spread herself out on the rock as well.

She could have sworn she only closed her eyes for a moment, but when she woke up, there were four pups cuddled up against her and the beach was filled with dozens more of the creatures: mostly females with babies, a skinny male or two, and then one big, macho looking male with teeth that would definitely hurt her if he bit her.

The female from earlier was delighting herself with Elle's shirt that she'd managed to get over her neck only while two other smaller pups hid themselves in the pant legs of her trousers.

"U-Uh, um, I'm going to need those back," Elle said.

The female tilted her head to the side, still smiling.

"Um, I need to get dressed," Elle informed her.

She pointed to the shirt curiously.

"Yes, I need that back, please."

The female nodded and removed the shirt after some struggle before handing it back to Elle.

"Thank you," Elle smiled and she quickly put it back on. She couldn't help but noticed it now strongly reeked of fish, but she'd worry about that later. "Um, my trousers please too if you don't mind."

The female understandingly shooed the pups out of Elle's pants and tossed them back to her.

Elle slid her legs into the garment and quickly closed the fastener while having to wrestle her slipper styled shoes away from a pup who was chewing on them. "Now, now, you can't eat those."

It barked at her in frustration until it was intrigued by the shoes use of covering Elle's feet.

"That's a good… um… seal?" Elle patted the baby's head and stood up. Gathering her cloak up in her arms, she surveyed the beach and smiled. She liked these creatures, what ever they were, but knew she'd better get going. Mias no doubt had discovered she was gone by now and was in pursuit. She looked back to the female and smiled. "I have to go now. It was fun playing with you."

The female smiled back and purred.

Elle waved goodbye, and the female imitated, only to become saddened when she realized Elle had left and her new playmate was gone.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 3-6. Originally Written in 2013.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, I stink…" Elle groaned out loud as she traipsed over a rockier portion of beach on her was up the coast. Her shoes were of no use helping her scale the boulders, so she removed them and tucked them into her waistband before continuing her climb. She wished she would have asked Retti for clarification of how close the aforementioned town was. If only she had a horse, or a mountain goat, to ride; the journey would be much simpler.

She slid down the last large rock and back onto a pebbled beach where she put her shoes back on and continued her trek. She didn't get very far before her stomach growled and Elle reckoned she should try to find something to eat now, rather than hoping the village was just around the corner, but there was nothing along the beach that looked remotely edible. The climb up to the flatlands seemed rather treacherous too and held no promise of food should she attempt the scale.

Elle held her stomach and patted it apologetically as she reluctantly decided to push forward. She went as far as she could until the beach ended with a large cliff face jutting out into the water.

"Argh! Retti! How am I supposed to get around this?!" She groaned out loud and tried to climb the nearly vertical rock face. The stones were damp, making it hard for her hands and feet to get a decent grip. She knew immediately there'd be no climbing.

Her head turned to the water. It certainly didn't look treacherous, but that didn't mean it was safe to swim around it, but Elle found herself with no other option. Plus if she swam, perhaps she'd rinse the smell of fish from her clothing. She took her shoes back off, putting them back in her waistband, and waded into water until it consumed her up to her waist. She pushed her arms forward into the sea and kicked her feet off the silt, beginning her swim around the cliff face, only as she rounded the corner, she saw that it went one for a good mile with no beach.

"You're kidding…" Elle groaned. She wasn't desperate enough to attempt the swim and reluctantly pushed herself back to shore. She'd have to climb after all.

She kept her shoes off, knowing her toes could grab better and found a point on the cliff face with enough ledges to make another attempt in the realm of possibility. She had no previous expertise in rock climbing, but thought herself a natural once she made it about halfway with no slips. That was until she made the mistake of glancing down. It was only a thirty yard climb, but if she fell she'd land on pebbles – not sand, and that was bound to do some damage. She gulped nervously and tried to focus back on climbing. She grabbed onto a rock that detached from the cliff face upon her touch, startling her a bit and halting her ascent.

"C-Calm down Elle," she coached herself. "You can do this. You  _have_  to do this."

She pulled herself further and further up, continuing to encourage herself by threatening that Mias would come and get her if she didn't do this. It was all the motivation she needed to scale the other half. Her hands grasped onto soft dirt and grass finally and she finally hoisted herself onto the flat land above. She rolled onto her back, breathing heavily, but feeling pleased with herself for accomplishing such a trial. She couldn't believe what she could do when so much was on the line. It was an incredible feeling.

Eventually she found the strength to sit up and examine her surroundings: lots of flat lands and open meadows with sadly no sign of human presence. Further inland she could make out a grove of trees, possibly a forest, but knew better than to venture into it. Although sticking to the coast line wasn't proceeding as she hoped it would, making her question of Retti had just been clueless about the coast, or if the maid simply assumed she'd be recaptured before she got this far. If that was the case, she couldn't continue following the shoreline. Retti would no doubt confess under interrogation and Elle couldn't take the chance of Mias finding it. She decided to make a bold move and enter the forest. At least it could offer the possibility of food, and better shelter. The thought of what creatures wandered the woods also crossed Elle's mind, but with the sun still relatively high in the sky, she figured she had a good few hours to get through the woods before dark when most predators would begin their hunt.

"It's just a forest, nothing but trees," Elle told herself as she found an animal trail and followed it inward. The trees weren't that thick given their young leaves and plenty of sunlight filtered in from the canopy to illuminate her surroundings. Elle half expected it to be more enchanted with will-o-the-wisps floating around and odd, sparkling plants blooming, but it was by her account: normal, and that brought her more comfort than if it had been enchanted.

She moved forward the entire time, careful not to change her direction lest she get herself lost. She didn't know where she was, so technically she was, but as long as she reasoned she was en route to a destination the feeling of being lost wouldn't set in and she could keep her focus.

Her dip in the sea really hadn't helped the smell much and her clothes still weren't fully dry either. What was worse she was now thirsty as well as hungry and she'd yet to see anything that looked edible. She trudged onwards for a good few hours before serendipity at long last shined upon her in the form of a fresh water stream.

"Thank god," she said while sinking to her knees and dipping her hands into the water, first to wash them. She caught a glimpse of her reflection and found her appearance less than charming with all the dirt she managed to accumulate on her face and clothing during the climb. She smiled though and gathered some water into her cupped hands and drank it. It was very cold and refreshing, tasting a bit like mineral water actually. Elle hoped there weren't any ill side effects of drinking it, so she only drank three handfuls, enough to quench her thirst for the time being.

Deciding not to part from her water source, Elle continued walking upstream until she noticed the forest becoming a bit darker as the sun hung low in the sky. She'd best try to start a fire and quickly ran gathering as much dry kindling as she could, but that still left the trouble of starting a fire. She took two smaller sticks and rubbed them together like she'd seen in the movies, only she must not have been doing it right because she never even got the twigs to smoke.

"Ohhh… c'mon…" She tried again with another set of sticks but it was no use. Elle leaned herself against the trunk of a tree in defeat and wrapped the cloak around herself as tight as she could. She would admit she was scared, but the idea of being eaten by beasts was just slightly better than being imprisoned with Mias. She had to keep telling herself that. It was the own thing she needed to will herself to survive: Anything is better than being with Mias.

Elle somehow managed to sleep until even in her dreams, a sense of paranoia over took her. She awoke with a gasp as the wind howling through the air, but other than that the woods was eerily silent. No bugs or birds like earlier in the day, not even the hoot of an owl, or what ever nocturnal birds lived in this world. The light of the moon only added to haunting aura of the forest, and it only grew creepier when a cloud just had to pass by the moon and consume the light, leaving Elle in darkness with the sounds of the wind and branches entertaining her ear.

She squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to reason away her fear, but the sudden snapping of twigs made her realize there was something out there. She opened her eyes, though she could still barely see, and stood upright, bracing herself against the tree trunk. Whatever it was, it had considerable size given sound the branches made as it moved through the woods behind her. A part of Elle wanted to look, but she was too petrified to settle her curiosity for what very well might be hunting her.

She heard it growl, and it was close, very close. She knew it could smell her: the scent of the sea, her sweat, her fear – all of it. She could hear her heart beating like it was ready to burst and her body trembled against her will. It all was too overwhelming. She feared she might just pass out again and become easy pickings. She couldn't restrain it any longer, she screamed out at the top of her lungs.

She startled a few birds from their nests and to her surprise the larger creature seemed to have moved along as well. She still braced herself against the tree, panting for air given the rush of adrenaline and noticed out of the corner of her eye, a small light moving through the forest rather quickly. It grew larger and its movements became more discernable – it was swinging, like a lantern light.

And sure enough that's what it was. A man, at least what Elle thought to be a man, stepped out of the tree line holding a candle lantern in one hand and a spear in the other. He was relatively nude, save a loincloth and some sort of metal chocker around his neck, and thick body hair – body hair that looked fluffier than human hair, more like… fur. What stood out about him more so than the furry forearms were two stag horns on top of his head. Elle thought they were a prop at first until she gave him a thorough look over and noticed in stead of toes, he had cloven hooves. From what mythology she knew, this must be a faun or satyr, but what she didn't know is whether he was friendly or not.

"Are you lost?" He asked, holding out the lantern to illuminate the both of them.

"Y-Yeah," Elle admitted with trembling lips.

In the light she saw he had bright green eyes and long, dark brown hair, and deer-like ears sticking out the sides of his head. He gave her a bit of a smile that quickly put her at ease. "Happens to the best of travelers, but you shouldn't be on your own at night. Follow me please."

Elle's feet followed him before her mouth could answer. She followed him into the woods for a few yards before coming to a clearing with a tiny cottage built comfortably around the tress. It was a cozy looking place that Elle was more than happy to enter when he held the door open for her. "U-Um, thank you… Mister…?"

"Berenos," he replied, setting his spear against the wall and extinguishing the lantern. He hung it up near the door.

"Yes, thank you," Elle said as she knelt herself down by the fireplace in the center of the far wall. "I don't know what I was thinking trying to rough it in the woods… I don't know the first thing about camping…"

"Then why are you in the woods?" He asked.

"I'm trying to get away from someone incredibly nasty," she explained.

"Ah," he replied sympathetically. "Well you're safe here Miss….?"

"Elle," she smiled.

A sudden snore from a bed adjacent to the fireplace caught both their attentions.

"Wh-What was that?" Elle asked nervously.

"That would be my little brother. Sleeps like a damn log every night. Didn't even hear you scream," Berenos chuckled. "Some Steward of the Forest he is, but a Stag's a Stag."

"Stag? Is that what you are? F-Forgive me, but I'm not from around here."

"Mhm," Berenos nodded. "Can I get you some tea and something to eat by the way?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose…" Her stomach betrayed her with a loud growl. "Um, maybe just a biscuit then."

Berenos smiled kindly and went about preparing a light midnight snack for the two of them. The Stag was a gracious host, providing her food, warmth, and shelter without asking for anything in return save her gratitude, and Elle continuously thanked him until he insisted she think about getting some rest instead. Heeding the welcomed advice, Elle contently curled up near the fireplace with just a pillow and blanket and sleep there comfortably until morning, her mind momentarily free from worry over Mias.

"I've been extremely accommodating as of late, and more than tolerate and patient," Mias explained to his staff when they returned to the manor without Elle, further provoking the magician's already fragile temper. He rubbed a hand to his temple, trying to soothe himself of a stress headache recent events had brought on. "And you thought returning without her was acceptable?"

"No, sir," Gale and Retti said, while Percy, as always, kept silent.

"Must I do everything myself? Are you all not supposed to take care of the tedious tasks in my life?"

"No, sir."

"Keep in mind you all have a debt to me, and I can very easily cast you out without hesitation."

"Master, that's a little—" Malcolm tried to intercede on the three's behalf.

"Silence Malcolm!" Mias barked. "Your lackadaisical approach as my confidant has also grown irritating in recent months so you too are not without fault. I expect far greater from you than anyone else."

"…Yes, sir," he lowered his head and stepped into line with the others.

"Now, I will fetch the girl since it seems it's only in my power to do so," Mias announced. "While I'm gone, I expect you all to reflect on your failure and polish every inch of this estate. I want everything clean. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now get to work," he commanded and marched to the front doors. "Gale, ready my horse. I wish to depart at once."

"Of course, Master Mias," the groundskeeper trotted after him and slammed the doors behind him on their out.

"…He's really mad this time," Retti commented.

"He's just very frustrated. He's so spoiled, he has no idea how to cope when things don't go his way," Malcolm explained. "It's good for him to finally have some experience with disappointment; however I wish he wouldn't take it out on us."

"Y-You don't think he'll dismiss us, do you?" Retti asked, her hands nervously clutching her braids.

"I don't know… He's gotten to where even I can't tell when he's serious and when he's just saying things out of anger."

"What if he doesn't find Elle?"

"He won't return until he finds her," Malcolm said confidently. "Of that much I am assured of. Hopefully a ride through the countryside will help him clear his head and once he finds Miss Elle, he'll be in better spirits."

"I… rather hope he doesn't catch her…" Retti admitted.

Percy reached over and patted the girl's head comfortingly.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it," Malcolm placed his hands on his hips. "Right, I suppose we best get to work then before 'His Highness' returns."

The other two agreed, though their faith in Malcolm's cleaning ability was weak.

Meanwhile, in the depths of the forest, Berenos' younger brother finally dragged himself out of bed to relieve himself. Like his brother, he was tall in stature, but his hair was shorter, wilder, and lighter in color. He yawned as he slowly stepped out of the cottage, completely nude (there was never a need to feel shameful with just his brother around), and approached his usual patch of brush. He nonchalantly glanced up as he began to empty his bladder and noticed peculiar clothing hung over the clothesline between two trees, the most eye catching being a pair of pink knickers. Curious about their origin, he looked around the small clearing a little more closely and locked eyes with a woman standing naked in a wash tub, holding a smaller bucket of water to rinse the suds off.

Elle blushed, moving the bucket down to cover her lower half while her arm covered her breasts.

The Stag's eyes went wide and he turned a bright shade of red. He turned his head down and realized he too was still naked, and what was worse, he was relieving himself right in front of her. He cupped his hands over his privates and dove into the bushes after letting out a panicked shout.

"I'm sorry!" Elle called after him. "Your brother told me he thought you'd still be asleep for a while and I really, really needed a bath and… um… I'm Elle by the way."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you then! I'm Abernos," he said from within the bushes.

"Hold on. I'm almost done." Elle lifted the bucket up over her head and slowly poured it over her to rinse off the soap. She stepped out of the shallow tub and grabbed a bit of linen Berenos gave her to use as a towel. She wrapped it around herself loosely to understate her curves and give her skin some air.

While Elle busied herself trying to the linen wearable, Abernos plucked her panties off the line to satisfy his curiosity about the undergarment. He stretched the waistband back and forth with intrigue, as if elastic was some sort of miraculous material blessed only to the gods themselves. He couldn't help but try them on. "Oh! What a splendid sensation!"

"Huh?" Elle glanced over at him while running her fingers through her hair and dropped her jaw in shock to see the Stag exiting the bush wearing her panties.

"It certainly hugs the genitals snuggly," he said with mirth in his voice. "It's nice to not have them impairing my movement."

"Uh… yeah… but those are… designed for women, Abernos," Elle explained.

"Why? I'd find this much more convenient than a loincloth," he wiggled his tail within the garment.

Elle giggled, though by rights she wanted to be furious with him for taking her panties, but she couldn't help thinking they looked slightly better on him than they did on her. "Tell you what? You can have them."

"Really?!" His ears perked up excitedly.

She nodded. "A gift for the hospitality you and your brother have given me."

"Thank you very much Elle!" He beamed and threw his arms around her in a tight hug. "You're so nice!"

Elle smiled as well. While a bit of an odd fellow, he was very friendly and hard to dislike. He had a sort of innocence about him that made her comfortable in his presence sooner than she had with any other being in her life. It seemed she'd finally located a kindred spirit in this world.

"So how long will you be staying with us?" Abernos asked.

"Um, well, I don't really have any where to go, but I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Nonsense! You can stay as long as you like! Just tell Berenos you're willing to help with chores and he won't mind either."

"Well… I suppose I could stay the day. While I don't have anywhere to go, there's some place… someone I'm desperately trying to get away from and I doubt I've put enough distance between us to make him give up pursuing me."

"Great Lord of the Forest, that sounds horrible! Wait, it's not for anything bad you did, right? Because if you're trying to flee the law, as a Stag, I'd have to do the honorable thing and turn you in to the proper authorities."

"I haven't done anything wrong! It's that bastard who's the bad guy! He kidnapped me and held me captive for over a week!"

"The audacity! What sort of scoundrel is this man?! Berenos and I will set him straight!" Abernos puffed his chest out and held up his fists, ready to take a challenger right then and there.

"I don't know if you'd know his name, but it's Mias Dormaeus—"

Abernos' expression went blank, like a deer in the headlights of a quickly approaching vehicle. "M-Mias Dormaeus, you say?"

"You know of him?"

"U-Uh, y-yeah…" Abernos trembled a bit and hugged his arms to abate the shakes. "Never met him personally or anything, but he's caused trouble for me and my brother when he travels through our forest."

Elle lowered her head. "Then I should go…"

"That's not what I meant by it, but…" Abernos found himself at a loss for words before Elle's sad face. "I-It'll be alright. Maybe he isn't pursuing you."

"I wish I could be sure of that…"

"It  _will_  be alright," he assured her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I may not know how, but Berenos will be back from his morning patrol soon and we can talk it over with him. He'll know what to do."

Elle's smile slowly returned. She still had hope something could be done, and with any luck, she'd be able to truly feel free from the magician.

* * *

"She can't stay," Berenos said firmly, giving Abernos no room to argue.

The younger brother tried anyway, "but she's in trouble! A damsel in distress! We're Stags! Aren't we supposed to protect those who cannot protect themselves?!"

"If it were any other man, then of course we would, but this is Mathias Dormaeus! We'll be lucky if he lets us live for harboring her!" Berenos turned to Elle. "I am sorry for you, truly, but you must understand the situation you've put us in."

"I understand…" Elle said sadly. "Isn't there anyone out there who can help me?"

"The only persons with caliber enough to face Mias are his own brothers…" Berenos explained. "But I doubt any of them would help you. The whole family is trouble."

"There must be someone somewhere who can give her sanctuary," Abernos said, arms crossed across his chest as he tried to think of such a person and place.

"If I knew, I'd gladly suggest she go there, but the fact of the matter is there's no where magic can't reach; thus there's no where the Dormaeus family can't reach."

"So I'm doomed…" Elle lowered her head into her hands. "It doesn't matter where or how far I run… if he can still catch me… it's all for naught…!"

"Elle…" Abernos knelt down beside her and wrapped his arm over her comfortingly.

Berenos heaved a heavy sigh and scratched behind his ear. "Maybe it's foolish to assume, but if he hasn't found her by now, perhaps he isn't looking. You've been gone for a day and a half, correct?"

Elle nodded.

"Seems a bit strange that you'd get this far, especially on foot," Berenos noted. "I don't mean to give you false hope, but logically I'd have to assume he's not searching for you. Or if he is, it's certainly not his first priority which would mean his interest in you isn't sustainable."

"You really think so?" Elle perked up a bit.

"I'm only speaking analytically. Perhaps there are outside factors, but from what I know if his reputation, he wouldn't like word getting out someone defied him and lived to tell about it.  _I_  can't believe you managed to runaway from him!"

Elle smiled, not that 'escaping an evil magician' was something she'd put in her resume, but did give her a small bit of pride to know she'd done something apparently far more incredible than she gave herself credit for.

"I'd still advise against staying here, but I'll leave it up to your judgment," Berenos said.

"I don't have anywhere else to go…" Elle began. "But I don't want to put you two in danger either."

"I'll take you as far away as I can," Abernos announced.

"What?!" Berenos shot half-way out of his chair.

"Berenos is right: staying here is still too dangerous since we're close enough to Dormaeus land. Let's put a little more distance between them. I'll gladly escort you through the forest and take you somewhere safe," the young Stag smiled. "We can't in good conscious send you out on your own, so kindly allow me the honor of escorting you, fair maiden Elle."

Elle giggled at the theatrical line, but felt far more delighted to know she wouldn't have to rough it on her own. "Why thank you, good Sir Abernos."

"Abernos…" Berenos said his brother's name with great concern in his tone of voice.

"You worry too much big brother," Abernos patted the elder Stag's shoulder. "I'm certain I can handle a long walk."

"That's not where my concern lies. What if he does track her down? What will you do then? You've rarely set a hoof out of this forest!"

"Have you no sense of optimism?"

"No," Berenos replied flatly. "I know you mean well Abby, but I don't want to see you hurt."

"I'll be fine," Abernos grinned confidently.

The brother's quarrel lasted a few more minutes until Abernos finally succeeded in receiving Berenos' blessing as well as his assistance in packing the essentials needed for the journey ahead.

Elle dressed in her usual attire, though she found her lack of panties less freeing and more uncomfortable. The insides of her trousers weren't nearly as soft as her underwear's. Still, she grew tolerant of the feeling after they'd been walking for a while, engaged in conversation over the varied flora and fauna of the forest.

"Are all the creatures here somewhat humanoid?" Elle asked, watching as cotton ball like creatures floated down from tree branches to cling to Abernos' antlers.

"No, just a couple," Abernos smiled and plucked the little guy off his antler and gently blew him back into the wind where it merrily floated back into the trees. "Stags are the closest beings to humans that live in these woods, mostly because of our size and language capability, oh, and I guess the fact we have human mothers."

"Really?"

Abernos nodded. "I don't remember her. Berenos is the one who raised me."

"What about your father?"

"He… wasn't particularly involved as a parent. Always working, you know?"

Elle nodded sympathetically. "Both my parents were workaholics too."

"Did you at least have any siblings to play with?" Abernos asked.

Elle shook her head. "I found enjoyment in reading at an early age actually."

"Oh! I love books!" Abernos' ears perked up excitedly as four new cotton balls floated down and hugged his antlers. He held his enthusiasm and glanced up at them.

"What are they?" Elle asked, reaching up to gently pet the creature.

"Puffles," Abernos said, exhaling upward and blowing them off his horns. "They're harmless little sprites. They help with pollination."

"They're adorable," Elle said, carefully taking one into the palm of her hand.

The fluffy white creature looked up at her and tilted its head.

"They enjoy being caught on a breeze," Abernos explained.

"Alright. Like this?" Elle took a deep breath and blew at the creature in her palm.

It quickly took to the air and spun around happily, shaking off a bit of pollen as it did so.

"Exactly," Abernos smiled.

"Hm, that reminds me," Elle lowered her hand and looked up at him. "I saw a few creatures along the coast I'm also not familiar with. They're reminded me of seals."

"Seal?"

"Um, what I saw were creatures that were human from the waist up with big black eyes, long eye brow whiskers, and they live in the ocean."

"Those sound like Selkies."

"Selkies?" Elle giggled. "Really?"

"Mhm," Abernos nodded. "You saw one?"

"I played with a pup and its mother actually," Elle smiled. "It was fun."

"They can be quite playful, but the males are really aggressive; especially this time of year when there're new pups being born and new mates to be had. You're lucky you didn't get hurt," he scolded kindly.

"I didn't know," Elle admitted. "I've never seen any of these creatures before."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Abernos asked with a smile.

Elle shook her head. "I know it sounds unbelievable, but I'm actually from another world entirely. It's sort of like this world, but we call it 'Earth' and my country is called England."

"Never heard of it," Abernos said frankly.

"I didn't think you would," she sighed. "But somehow Mias knew about it and I guess he figured kidnapping a girl from another world would mean less trouble for him. I can't very well go running home…"

"How cruel…" Abernos lowered his head. "But if it's possible to travel to other worlds, it can be done again, can't it? We just need to find someone else who can take you home! While the Dormaeus are the most powerful magicians, they're not the only magic practitioners in the world. I'm sure there's someone out there who can help you."

"I certainly hope so," Elle said with forced optimism. While she remained hopeful she'd avoid recapture, finding a way home seemed highly unlikely if not impossible.

The sun eventually lowered itself beyond the hills, casting shadows that all but consumed the forest. Abernos, thankfully, had all the skill necessary to start a decent campfire and nurse it to a bright, healthy blaze.

"Will be safe without a shelter?" Elle asked as she took a seat next to him on the ground.

"Of course. Even if the fire dies down, there aren't many creatures in this neck of the woods brazen enough to attack a Stag. Centaurs, maybe, but they stay more to the fields where they can run freely."

"So… not anything that'll eat us, right?"

"Er, well…"

"Oh god, what? What?!" Elle demanded.

"Now don't panic, we'll be fine, but there is a Ghoul that lives in this forest, and please keep in mind this is a very big forest so the chances are very unlikely we'd run into it."

"If you're that sure about it…"

"I am," Abernos smiled before reaching into his satchel for a bit of rations he packed.

"What is a 'Ghoul' anyway?" Elle asked, reaching into her own bag to pull out a bit of honey bread to eat.

"It's the last creature you'd ever want to meet and you'll know it when you see it. A Ghoul is a quadrupedal beast with a thick gray hide, a pushed up snout, sharp claws, and jagged teeth. I, thankfully, have only ever seen drawings of them, but Berenos said he saw the one who lives around here a few times. Perhaps the scariest thing about a Ghoul is their intelligence. They're instinctive hunters, but they can reason and think – some are even capable of basic speech. They even have names according to this field guide I read."

"They sound incredible," Elle commented.

"Yes, incredibly terrifying," Abernos gave a weak laugh before dusting off the crumbs from his hands and wiping his thumb over his mouth. "But like I said, don't worry. It's a big forest and it's likely to stay near a water source."

"Alright, I won't worry," she smiled. The fact that skittish Abernos sounded confidant in their security gave her enough peace of mind to allow her body to rest. She spread the cloak Retti had given her out on the ground and laid upon it. The ground, though hard, was warm due to the fire and suitable enough for a night's rest.

Abernos yawned and stretched his arms above his head before reclining against the large roots of the oversized tree they made camp under. He lazily watched the fire for a few minutes before his eyes succumbed to the weight of their lids and closed.

Gradually the flames waned and died down to glowing embers. The ground slowly returned to its usual cool temperature, causing Elle to stir only a few hours into her sleep. She wrapped herself in the cloak like a caterpillar in its cocoon, trying to insulate herself from the chill spring air. After curling up as tight as she could and having little success, she relented to get up and search their camp for more kindling to toss on the fire.

She gathered a few dried branches and twigs and approached the bed of embers cautiously. She knelt down and very carefully placed the kindling. If she couldn't start a fire from hot embers, she resign that she was hopeless. However, serendipity smiled on her a while longer and the fresh sticks began to smoke. Elle watched her accomplishment proudly take life as the orange flames licked their way upward. In a burst of heat, the fire reignited and Elle smiled as the warmth crept back over her cheeks.

Her moment of triumph was tragically short lived. The flames died down for a moment, and then erupted violently in a mystical emerald green that gave their entire campsite an eerie glow.

Elle shrieked and jumped back, landing on her hindquarters and proceeding to back herself away on her hands and knees. "A… Abernos…!"

Not even heavy sleeper Abernos could remain peacefully asleep under the dramatic change in their cozy camp. "Huh? Elle…? What's wrong?"

"P-Please tell me there's a wood in this forest that turns color when it's burned!"

"Wha…?" Before Abernos could fully awaken from sleep, he slumped back over the root and lost consciousness.

"Abernos?!" Elle quickly crawled to his side and lightly patted his cheeks. "Abernos! Abernos wake up! Please!"

The stepping of boots on the dirt alerted her to another's presence, but she dared not turn around lest her fears be confirmed.

"Did you really think you could escape me?" Mias' smooth yet cocky voice asked her.

Elle bolted from the campsite at a grueling sprint. Abernos would forgive her for leaving him, but she had to run. Navigating through the thick foliage in the dead of night was by no means an easy task, but her fear of being captured was all the motivation she needed to keep pushing forward.

"I'm not in the mood to make any further sport of this," Mias' voice echoed from all around her.

A sudden paralysis came over her body, as if the gravity itself around her had been intensified for the sole purpose of stopping her. The sensation lasted only a few moments, but when it ended, the grip of Mias' hands on her around her waist replaced it.

"Now be a good girl and come along quietly," he whispered into her ear while pulling her possessively close to his chest.

"NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and began her pointless struggle. "LET ME GO!"

"Do not resist me or this  _will_  get unpleasant!" He warned while his left hand grabbed her chin and turned her head back toward his. He shoved his mouth down over hers with no sense of delicacy. This kiss was meant to be aggressive, domineering, and a clear threat he'd do worse if she didn't comply with his wishes.

Elle ceased her struggle only so he'd release her lips, which thankfully he did.

Mias grinned. "First smart decision you've made in quite some time."

Elle grit her teeth angrily, but knew she wouldn't get another chance to escape if she wasted her energy in a pointless struggle.

"I was going to punish you for running away from me, but perhaps you'd be willing to change my mind," he said suggestively, running his left hand down her abdomen.

"Either way it's 'sex' so piss off," Elle spat.

Mias chuckled as his fingers popped open the snap on her trousers and pulled down the zipper. "Sex is not a punishment, my dear. I was thinking I'd string you up naked to the canopy of my bed and keep you there until you come to your senses."

"You're sick…" She said with trembling voice as his hand slipped into pants.

Mias paused a moment before grinning. "I thought that garment on that Stag looked familiar."

"Stop," Elle insisted, trying to keep herself calm. "You caught me… you win… so just… stop."

"You don't heed my commands, so why should I comply with yours?" He asked, turning his attention to the side of her neck.

"B-Because y-you're a gentleman, aren't you? And you said you wanted me to… love… you… didn't you?"

He stopped his advances, intrigued by her reasoning. "…This is true."

"Th-Then you can't force me!"

"I do not force, but physically persuade—"

"Enough of your euphemisms! I know that  _you_  know this is rape and that's a very un-gentleman like thing to do!"

"You've given me few options when not even kindness can part your legs—"

"You're not being 'kind'! You're trying to buy my affection! No decent man would do the things you've done to me… you're the absolute worst! If I thought sleeping with you would end all this, I would, but I'd just end up hating myself…!" A few tears broke free from her strained eyes and trickled down her cheeks. "Are you really that dense or don't you care?"

"That's utter nonsense," he said, removing his hand from her nether region and turning her to face him. "Perhaps it's you who is 'dense'. Would a man who did not care ride for nearly two days straight looking for you?"

"You're mental! That's why—!"

"Ah," Mias shook his head, "that's your judgment and not fact. Perhaps my actions are an indication of my feelings for you."

"Feelings…?"

Mias nodded, leaning in for a kiss to top his intimate words.

"Do you even have feelings?" Elle asked, stopping his lips short. "I don't care what you say! They're nothing but pretty lies! I'm not that naïve and stupid to believe a pig like you gives a damn about me!"

Mias was stunned his deception had been so easily seen through, so much so that Elle was able to swat his hands off her and step away from him.

"I won't ask that you send me home; I don't want your help. I can barely stand the sight of you! Just leave me alone…" She said, continuing to back away from him.

"Elle…!" Mias called to her slowly with widening eyes.

Elle thought he was simply trying to con her again, that was until her back bumped against something. She heard a snort and felt an exhale of pungent breath on her neck and froze where she stood.

"Elle… come to me… slowly…" Mias extended his hand toward her.

Instead of listening to Mias, Elle slowly turned her head back and came eye to eye with a rather unpleasant face. She gulped at the toothy grin the beast gave her, but kept still even as it opened its mouth and licked its tongue over her cheek. She knew this creature must be a Ghoul.

"Hm… no flavor… too skinny…" It said in a disappointed, deep voice and reached out its front claw and pushed her out of his way so he could size up Mias. "Ah… Mathias Dormaeus… I thought I smelled magic…"

Mias cringed. "Galfridus Leadbury… You're still alive?"

The creature chuckled. "All because I live for the day I get to crunch that arrogant skull of yours in my jaws and tear that delicious flesh from your bones."

Elle felt a shiver run down her spine. She hated Mias, but the idea of him being eaten by a Ghoul didn't seem like a suitable enough fate for him.

"Come Dormaeus… let me eat you," Leadbury grinned, poising back on his haunches.

Elle wondered why Mias still refused to run. He was making himself easy pickings for this beast. It was only when she saw his eyes were focused on her that she realized he had no intention of giving up his pursuit of her, even if meant putting himself in mortal danger. For a brilliant magician, it seemed a rather stupid decision on his part, but even Elle admitted his determination was admirable in some strange way.

"Heh," Mias suddenly smirked. "Why would you want to eat me when you have the option of tender, female flesh?"

That instantly shattered any good opinion about him. Elle should have known he'd sell her out to save himself.

Leadbury looked over at her, like a child questionably eyeing the vegetables on his plate. "The girl? Too scrawny… were she with child, I might consider it. Females are their most scrumptious when they have that extra filling."

"Unfortunately, her virtue is stronger than my desire. She remains a virgin with pure, unsoiled flesh. "

"A virgin woman? Ha! Do you take me for a fool? You've mated with more women than I've had meals!"

For a beast to recognize Mias as a playboy really spoke to his reputation, Elle noted.

"You saw how she struggles with me," Mias continued. "I assure you she's untouched, though ripe for the picking, and make a far better meal than I."

"Well… I suppose a proper meal has an appetizer before the entre," Leadbury licked the drool from his lips hungrily and turned toward Elle.

"N-No! I…! I'm not a virgin!" She declared, seeing it as her only defense. "H-He's done so many nasty things to me, there's no way he left any part of me innocent!"

"No more talking… I'm famished…" Leadbury grinned and sprung towards her.

Elle and raised her arms across her face on instinct. She didn't think it'd end this way; as food for some beast. It was only in the face of her demise that being with Mias became the more favorable option. She heard a loud crash and splintering of wood and opened her eyes to find she wasn't dead, thought she was ascending into the sky. She looked down and saw the ghoul had dove right into the large oak she had stood in front of just seconds ago and in taking the tree out, knocked himself out as well. She looked around for Mias, but didn't see him on the ground.

"What a gullible beast," she heard him speak behind her.

"H-Huh?" Elle looked back to see Mias floating just above her in a seated position with his legs crossed. "What?"

"Magic doesn't work on Ghouls unfortunately," Mias sighed. "I needed to distract him long enough to conjure a spell powerful enough to let us escape."

"Th-That wasn't…! You could have told me or something!" Elle teared up. "Do you have any idea how scared I was?!"

"I apologize for the deception, but you should remember I promised I'd never harm you, or let you come to harm," he reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to his level in the sky.

"You… YOU ASSHOLE!" Elle cried, beating her fists into his chest with all the strength she could muster. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Mias said nothing and cradled her protectively against his chest before lowering their altitude just enough for him to walk on the canopy of the trees. He kept one hand on Elle and extended his right, conjuring a bit of green flame and levitating his horse up from the ground where he left the beast.

The black stallion didn't seem at all surprised that he was air born and kept calm as Mias approached him.

"There's a good boy," Mias patted his neck. "Sorry, but the ground is dangerous."

The mention of danger reminded Elle that Abernos was still sleeping defenselessly on the forest floor. "A-Abernos…!"

"Abernos…? You mean the Stag?"

Elle nodded. "You can't leave him down there!"

"It's none of my concern."

"No, please! I beg you!"

Mias grinned. He finally had a decent bargaining chip. "Very well, but if I save him, you must do something for me."

Elle pursed her lower lip in frustration and bowed her head in reluctant submission to the deal.

"Looks like you're beginning to understand how this works," Mias smirked and levitated the peacefully sleeping Abernos up above the tree tops, though he wasn't nearly so cautious and the Stag emerged from the foliage with numerous twigs and leafs caught in his fur and horns. Elle even thought she saw a bird's nest.

She was surprised Mias' sleep spell was strong enough to keep him under what with all the commotion, but it was one less thing she'd have to explain at the moment.

"Right, now Ares, hold still," Mias told his steed as he cast another spell. Black feathery wings burst forth from the creature's shoulders and grew until they were twice as wide as the horse himself. Mias mounted the pseudo Pegasus, Elle still clutched firmly in one arm. He lowered Abernos onto the hindquarters and then canceled the levitation spell.

Elle felt her body grow heavy again, but the weight of her decision weighed harder on her heart. She had a pretty good idea what Mias wanted from her, and with Abernos now a pawn in his game, she knew she'd have no other choice but to oblige.

Mias clicked his tongue twice and tapped his foot against the stallion's side.

The horse took a step forward on the air and with a single flap of his wings, soared upward into the night sky.

Elle inadvertently clung to Mias' tunic, spurred by fear of falling and hesitance toward this magical, but clearly dangerous method of transportation.

Mias chuckled, snaking his arm around her waist snugly. "Do not be afraid. I'm not going to let go."

"I-I'm not scared!" Elle said defensively. "I think falling should be a legitimate concern."

"It need not be," he smiled, encouraging her to look around rather than keep her head buried against his chest. "You should enjoy the view. It's a lovely night."

Elle shook her head. In truth, she did have a slight phobia when it came to heights, not that she'd ever admit it to him.

"Hm, pity…" Mias commented as he lifted his head to admire the celestial bodies. "Perhaps another time then."

Don't count on it, Elle thought, though her curiosity had been slightly piqued. She'd wait to stargaze from the safety of the ground, ideally without Mias by her side.

* * *

To save herself from conversation, Elle kept her head bowed to Mias' chest and closed her eyes. She was very tired, but being held in her captor's arms made her nervous. Who knew what he would attempt in her sleep! That thought was all the motivation she needed to stay conscious.

Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the cool night air rush past her cheeks as the winged horse descended and began trotting its way amongst a long stretch of dirt road winding through open pasture. The black feathered wings dissolved into dust, relieving the stallion of the spell.

Curious to why they landed, Elle peaked one eye open and glanced up at Mias. Even with the dark markings around his eyes, she could see that his lower eyelids were quite heavy and his over all appearance looked fatigued. She recalled him saying he hadn't had adequate sleep, but that was his own fault for pursuing her relentlessly. Her heart went out to the horse though, who no doubt was the more exhausted of the two but continued to clip-clop over the hills back to Mias' manor.

The journey back had only taken them a few hours, which Elle noted for the sake of future escape attempts. Procuring a horse or some other sort of transportation would be necessary if she wanted to be successful. Or maybe she'd stowaway on a ship and put an ocean between her and Mias. She wasn't out of options, but she knew Mias would strictly limit her freedoms from now on, unless she could somehow persuade him otherwise.

"You can cease your feigned slumber," Mias told her. "We're home."

Elle should have known there'd be no fooling him. She opened her eyes to the sight of looming black bars with pointed spires lining the entrance to Mias' land. It seemed more like a prison than a home.

The gates opened with a swish of Mias' fingers against the wind and they rode forward to the front doors where the servants were bustling into formation in their night clothes.

"Spoil him. He's done a great deal of unnecessary work," Mias ordered as he dismounted the weary beast with Elle tossed over his shoulder like a trophy prize.

"Ah! Mias! Put me down!" Elle protested.

Mias ignored her. "Understood?"

"Aye, and are we havin' another guest, sir?" Gale looked at the Stag flopped over the stallion's hindquarters.

"Toss him in the stable for now, but don't let him leave."

"Aye," Gale with a nod of his head, gathered the horse's reigns, and walked the two back to the stables.

"Mias! I mean it!" Elle kicked her legs a bit, trying to get him to set her down, but he gave her protests no attention and continued with his questions for his staff.

"I trust everything is in order?" Mias asked the other three as he marched up the stairs.

"Just the usual bit of rubbish in the post," Malcolm informed him. "Tossed in the fire upon receiving."

"Good."

"And I've washed, polished, and otherwise cleaned everything I could think of sir," Retti told him. "Um, Mr. Percy, wants to know if I should bring you some chamomile tea to ease your fatigue before bed."

"No," Mias said. "I do not wish to be disturbed while I'm teaching her a lesson."

"Wh-What?" Elle panicked. She thought he was too tired to do anything immediately. She latched on to the doorframe to keep Mias from taking her inside the house. "No!"

Mias jostled her up on his shoulder, shaking her hands from the framework and restored himself to his usual pace and blatant disregard for Elle's cries.

"NO!" Elle looked out towards the three. "Y-You can't let him do this to me! Retti! Retti, please help me!"

The two men closed their eyes and bowed their heads, choosing to ignore her as well, while Retti looked at her with helpless eyes.

Elle realized none of them were truly on her side or brave enough to betray their master to save just one girl. Retti had done so once and would not likely do so again. She hadn't a friend in this household.

Mias chuckled as Elle released the futility of her cries and went silent on his shoulder. He marched up the stairs and to his bed chamber with a pleased grin on his face. Once inside the privacy of his room, he dumped Elle from his shoulder onto the bed. "You had best get in a mind set ready to repay me for all the trouble you've put me through."

"Y-You made your own trouble!" Elle shouted as she scrambled to get herself up right before Mias could pin her. "You're the one who brought me here against my will! If you really want me here so damn bad, you're going to have to put up with me! Not the other way around!"

"That's not how it works," Mias dove onto the bed, attempting to tackle her, but Elle was quick to move out of the way.

"C-Can't we just talk about this?!" She asked. "Y-You're a reasonable fellow, aren't you? Surely we can come to some sort of understanding!"

"And what do you propose? All I want is you, but that seems to be nonnegotiable," he straightened himself out on his side and watched her stay seated at the edge. "You have nothing else to offer me and you know it."

"W-Well… I… can still be a companion, can't I? Ideally, I suppose you want a woman you can sleep with, but if it was just sex, you wouldn't want to keep me here, would you? Besides the servants, no one else lives here with you, do they? That's… lonely, isn't it?" Elle was no psychologist, but simple deductive reasoning brought her to that conclusion.

"Lonely? Oh heavens no," Mias chuckled. "I'm reclusive by choice, I'll have you know. I like a quiet house run by a small staff of obedient servants. All I need a woman for is recreation, not companionship."

"Still sounds lonely to me…" Elle commented quietly.

"Enough of this banter," Mias announced, reaching across the bed and seizing her wrist. "Whether you like it or not, I did save you and that Stag. Now, you can be grateful I let the both of you live and repay me justly for my intervention, or you can be selfish, keep your virtue, and I mount your new friend's head above my mantle."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Abernos!"

"I won't, provided you let me lay my fingers on you instead," he smirked.

Elle grit her teeth in irritancy. She wasn't entirely sure Mias would kill Abernos, but he could very easily make his life hell without torture. She couldn't burden him with that sort of suffering after how kind and helpful he'd been to her. She was in a right bind with few options, but she knew how Mias would want this to play out and maybe if she could upset his plans, she'd find a narrow window of escape.

She took a deep breath to compose her mind for a rather bold plan and focused on trying to keep her cheeks a pale pink instead of a bright red. She grabbed the bottom of her T-Shirt and pulled it off in one fluid moment. She kept her eyes to the ground and a frustrated frown on her face as she momentarily stood up to pull her pants off. She tried undressing at a normal pace, but her quickening heart beat over the dramatic act made her movements appear somewhat hasty. She sat back on the bed and pulled off her socks before reaching around to unhook her bra. She undid the clasp and reluctantly removed the garment.

Her consent was meant to be a bluff, but god only knew if Mias would fall for it. If he didn't, she just saved him the trouble of stripping her himself.

Mias certainly looked surprised to see such willingness. He expected her to remain a shy, little flower his mercy, not some smoldering temptress who decided to take charge of her own deflowering. It was a good call on Elle's part, Mias's upper brain was lacking the blood it needed to fully access the situation, even more so when she set her eyes on him and grabbed his shirt.

She didn't say a word, worried she'd snap his senses back to reality. She grabbed his belt and with fumbling fingers unbuckled it, and slowly slid it out from under him. She had good mind to strike him with it, but that would ruin the delicate mood she wanted control over just a little bit longer. She tossed the belt to the floor with her own garments and then looked him over to debate whether she should try removing his shirt or trousers first, but it would probably be in her best interest to pry his boots off first. She moved toward the foot of the bed and tried to keep her eyes focused on his feet, but curiosity got the better of her and she momentarily glanced upward.

He was smiling, not so much devilishly, but more relaxed and significantly more attractive to her in a sense.

Elle wished she hadn't looked. She felt her cheeks growing redder as she popped his boots off one at a time. And for what clearly had to have been more than a day encased in the footwear, there wasn't much of an odor to his feet either. So far she found nothing that could repulse her enough to make him postpone their bargain and only so many articles of clothing remained. Time to push the envelope a bit, as the saying went. She crawled back upward over his legs and perched herself on his thighs, sliding her hands up his sides slowly like she'd seen in a few romantic movies. She grasped the sides of his tunic and pulled it upwards, relieving her eyes of the sight of his face for a few seconds.

Mias assisted her by loosening his collar and bringing the garment up and over his head. He took off the dark colored shirt worn beneath the tunic as well, wanting to free his torso to the room's air. His hair was tousled slightly out of place by the garments' removal and he smoothed it back with his left hand while the right tossed the articles of clothing to the floor. He still looked pretty in control of himself, much to Elle's dismay.

She knew he wouldn't let her escape with such excuses like she wanted to bathe first and with only his trousers left to remove, by far the most dangerous of his clothes, she was running out of options and time to escape the fate he wanted for her. She strained her mind for ideas as her hands traveled further up his chest, mostly for their own amusement and not Elle's. His skin was firm and toned with a light amount of dark body hair covering his chest and down his navel to his nether region. A part of her natural curiosity about the opposite was thusly satisfied, but she realized a little too late into the exploration that it simply a turn on for him.

"Mm," he smiled at her, his eyes half closed as if sleep was tempting him given the oddly relaxing atmosphere.

It was then it came to Elle: keep him relaxed and eventually he'll just fall asleep, and she had just the trick to do so. "Um… I could… rub your neck and shoulders for you, if you like."

"Sounds lovely," he complied, slowly turning himself onto stomach. "A sensual massage is fair bit of foreplay."

"Yeah… sure," Elle blushed with her sarcastic response, having crawled to his side to begin the 'fair bit of foreplay'. She placed her hands on either side of his neck and slowly pressed her fingers into the skin to rub the tense muscle. Massage wasn't a skill Elle had any particular talent in, but many a time she wished she could have one after a long day of work. She sufficed with hot bathes and icy-hot packs, but the warm and attentive touch of a person sounded much more appealing to her young romantic mind.

Mias was quite delighted with the night's events. Not only had he made her strip without having to lift a finger to do so, but now he could relax in the comfort of his luxurious linens and pillows being tended to by the very girl who caused the tension in the first place. His thoughts faded from sex as he grew more relaxed, and of course he realized the subtle brilliance of Elle's plan. He considered stopping her, but by allowing her one small victory in the beginning, he'd be all the more elated when he finally did bed her – tomorrow.

Elle worked every muscle and tendon in his neck and shoulder that she could find, even venturing down his spine and across his shoulder blades. She unintentionally became too into the task and only ceased when she noticed Mias was asleep.

She couldn't believe her plan had actually worked for once; she almost didn't want to chance fleeing the room in the fear he'd stop her, but there was also no way she'd be able to sleep next to him. Elle cautiously distanced herself from him and stepped off the bed and onto the floor where she hurriedly gathered her clothes to get dressed. She fumbled with each article of clothing as she tried to quickly, but quietly dress herself on the way to the door. She finished pulling her shirt down when she grabbed the door knob and found it locked. She was trapped in the room with him whether she liked it or not. And Elle most certainly did not.

The sun rose over the hill promptly after six, casting its bright, warm light upon the old stonework of Mias' manor. The closed curtains hanging in the windows slowly opened one by one as Retti began her day by opening up the house. Smoke began rising from the far back chimneys as Percy fired up the oven for baking bread.

Across the yard in the stables, Gale was reluctant to pull himself out of bed, mostly due to the literal dog pile upon his chest. He yawned as a ray of sun broke through his window and hit his eyes, discouraging him to sleep. "Ahh… a'right, a'right…. Gotta get up, boys."

One of the dogs, a hound with lazy eyes and droopy jowls, lifted its head up and looked him in the face.

"Good mornin'," he grinned at the dog.

The hound stared at him for a few moments before dragging his tongue over the groundskeeper's face.

Gale laughed and gave him a pat while he put his weight into sitting up right, awakening the other two and sending all three dogs to the floor. Gale draped his legs over the edge of the bed and yawned like a bear awakening from hibernation as he stretched his arms and back. He stood to stretch his legs, and then walked over to the small pitcher and bowl kept on an old wooden table beneath a small, rectangular mirror on the wall. He poured some water from the pitcher into the bowl and promptly washed his hands and face.

The three dogs approached the door that led out of Gale's room to the actual barn and began scratching at the door.

"Need out, eh? Jus' be quiet," Gale told them as he opened the door and let the three bound out into the stable and further out into the grass to relieve themselves and to bother the cat who was in the process of slinking back inside after a night of hunting field mice.

Gale dried his face on a towel hung near the mirror then donned his vest, pants, and boots, gathered the bowl of water, and walked out into the stables toward one of the stalls.

He opened it and took a look at Abernos sprawled out on the hay, snoring loudly and contently as he slept undisturbed by the night's events.

"'Ey, Stag lad, wake up," Gale commanded.

Abernos simply kept snoring.

Gale rolled his eyes and promptly tossed the water from the basin over the Stag, awakening him with a start.

"Huh?! What?!" Abernos looked around too quickly for his vision to adjust, but eventually his green eyes settled on the muscular figure before him. "Who are you?"

"Gale Sylvester at yer service, lad," he grinned, tucking the bowl under one arm as he leaned the other against a wooden post. "Ya've had quite a lil journey with our master's lady I hear."

"Lady…? Elle! Where is she?!" Abernos demanded as he hurried to his feet.

"She be in the manor. I reckon in Master Mias' bedchamber. Poor lass, he probably weren't too gentle with her last night, but ya don't go disagreein' with the master and expect 'im to be sympathetic."

"M-Mias… Y-You mean Mias Dormaeus?"

"Aye," Gale nodded.

"Oh bollocks…" Abernos cursed mournfully. "He caught us…?"

"No use cryin' about it," Gale informed him. "Now, ya've slept enough. Ain't sure what exactly he has in mind fer ya, but ya can be of use to me 'til then. Ya good with animals?"

"Well I am a Stag," Abernos said, wiping the water from his face and onto his furry forearm where he then shook it off.

"Yea, I can see that with me own eyes, but can ya handle a horse?"

"Um, well… I-I've never been around horses that much."

"Well today's the day ya learn," he smiled and put his arm around Abernos' shoulder as he led him out into the stable to give him his instructions.

Back inside the manor, Mias arose from his sleep to begin another day. He seemed somewhat perplexed that he still remained clothed from the waist down. Even without a bed partner, he usually slept naked to fully enjoy the texture of his high quality linens. He glanced around his room, wondering where Elle had chosen to sleep in place of his bed. He saw her slumped against the door: fully clothed and fast asleep, yet still maintaining the desire to escape. It made him chuckle.

He crept out of bed toward the door and scooped her up into his arms, trying not to disturb her sleep. He didn't. He turned around and carried her back to his bed where he laid her down and pulled the sheets up over her. He smoothed her bangs back behind her ear and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he left her side to go to the bathroom.

Elle twitched a bit in reaction to the kiss, but ended up rolling onto her stomach and latching onto a pillow to hug as she readjusted to her new place of slumber. She slept contently for another hour until she felt the mattress shift due to a second person's body weight. Her eyes slowly opened as she felt the other person against her side and their arm wrap over her waist to turn her further back onto her side. She tilted her head back to find none other than Mias, fresh from the bath, spooned up against her with a distinct lack of clothing.

"Good morning~," he said quietly, once against kissing her cheek softly.

Elle gasped sharply, promptly blushed, and tried to scoot away from him, but he wasn't about to release his hold on her.

"Mm," he smiled, tucking his head between her neck and shoulder. "That was a lovely display last night. I didn't expect you to be so bold."

Elle didn't respond. She'd rather forget last night and not encourage Mias but talking about it.

"We should continue now that we're both properly rested," he said playfully, sliding a hand up her back.

"No thank you," she said flatly, trying to bury her head into one of the pillows.

"Suit yourself. There are plenty of other activities that are reasonable substitutes," he said as he got his arms around her and lifted her out of bed.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Elle demanded, smacking the pillow straight into Mias' face. "Put me down!"

"There's a rather unpleasant odor of earth and Stag still permeating from your hair and flesh," he explained after grabbing the pillow and tossing it back onto the bed. He carried her across his chambers through the doorway that led to a spacious washroom with white porcelain fixtures decorated with gold and his target was the claw-footed bathtub against the wall already filled to the brim with warm water and the gentle, sweet fragrance of roses. "I much prefer a flowery scent that compliments your natural pheromones."

"You're not giving me a bath!" She vehemently declared as he held her right above the water's surface. "Don't you dare!"

Mias grinned in defiance as he dropped her into the water, still fully clothed.

The water level crested and spilled over the rim as Elle splashed in. She quickly got to her feet in the tub and glared at Mias from behind her dripping bangs. "Was that necessary?!"

"Indeed. Your clothes reek as well."

"Ugh! You are unbelievable!" Elle said as she pulled her shirt off once again and threw it at him.

"I'll admit my methods are unorthodox, but no less effective," he smiled as he wrung out the wet T-Shirt and hung it over a free towel rail beside the tub only to have the rest of Elle's wet clothing thrown onto his back when he had it turned. Unamused, he glanced back at her to see her sunk down into the tub with her legs crossed tightly and her arms wrapped around her chest protectively. He kept smiling, peeled her wet clothes off his back, and wrung out each garment for her before hanging them up to dry. The menial task finished, he approached the tub.

"What?" Elle asked, keeping her eyes on his to avoid looking at his openly displayed genitals that he had no intention of censoring.

He knelt down to her eyes level and folded his hands over the rim, a calm smile on his face. "Simply admiring the view."

Elle curled her upper lip up in disgust and let herself sink down below the water long enough to soak her hair. She sat up, one hand still conserving her breasts while she used the other to held her stand up. "There, I'm clean."

"Hardly," Mias said, taking notice of her fingernails. "Bashfulness is no excuse for poor hygiene, my dear. Now sit back down or you're liable to get hurt if I force you."

Elle heaved a sigh of frustration and sank back down into the water. "Git."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing…" Elle grumbled and began picking underneath her fingernails to distract her from Mias.

However Mias had no intention of being ignored. With Elle occupying one half of the tub, he stepped into the vacant half and sat down, his added mass spilling even more water over the rim and onto the floor.

Elle blushed and tucked her legs up closer to avoid touching Mias' in the water. "I thought you already took a bath."

"I did, but I didn't have the luxury of a woman with me."

"Well I have no intention of staying in with you," she announced and tried standing up again.

"Sit down," he commanded in a more authorative tone.

Elle was surprised and slightly frightened. If he lost his temper, he might try forcing himself on her again. Wanting to avoid further conflict, Elle slowly and quietly lowered herself back into the warm water.

"There," Mias smiled pleasingly. "Isn't this better?"

"Not really…" Elle commented.

Mias raised an eyebrow and began thinking what more he could do to create a relaxing atmosphere between them. An idea came and he placed his right hand on the bottom of the tub. The water flashed green and hundreds of suds bubbled up around them, robbing Mias of a clear view, but fascinating Elle with his spell work.

"…Wouldn't it just be easier to add soap?" She asked, seeing the trick as slightly unnecessary.

"The mixture was already in the water, I simply stirred it up a bit," he smirked. "Is this more to your liking?"

"I guess," she said quietly. She couldn't remember the last time she had a bubble bath. Not since her childhood probably. Back when she could stay in the tub until she pruned.

"You're a difficult woman to please Elle," Mias commented, running his fingers back through his hair. "But nothing is impossible, so all you need do is ask. Strange as it may sound to you, I want you to be happy here with me."

"I'd be pleased if you'd stop forcing yourself on me," Elle told him.

"Ah, but I have little control over such things. I'm too used to quenching my lust the instant it arises, pun intended," he chuckled.

"But I don't like it," Elle insisted, pushing away a few bubbles to see his entire face. "I don't like any of this! And I know it's a blow to your ego, but I don't like you either, and that's just how it is Mias."

It was a blow to his ego and it frustrated him in a way foreign to him up until that point in his life. He'd never before had such difficulty with seducing a woman and his continued failures were starting to annoy him.

"I'm starting to prune. I'm getting out," she announced and once again tried to stand and exit the tub.

Successfully vexed and further motivated by her comment, Mias seized her wrist and pulled her to his side of the tub. She splashed back into the water backwards, landing against the hard muscles of his chest.

"Hey! That was dangerous!" Elle scolded, only to have her head turned upward by a wanton Mias who hungrily pressed his lips down over her mouth. Elle's muffled scream of protest was accompanied by more splashing from her kicking legs, until Mias clamped his own legs together to stop her.

"I want what I'm owed," he whispered without the usual mischievous undertone and groped her left breast within his left hand, his lips now journeying down her neck and leaving their mark in the form of reddish violet imperfections on her skin. He snaked his right hand between her legs, and despite his forward actions, gently brushed his fingertips over the sensitive pocket of flesh.

"I-I'm sorry I made you mad, but I was just telling you the truth…!" Elle panted, her adrenaline pumping and waiting for an opportunity to flee. "Please stop!"

"You're in no position to refuse me," he said roughly, the fingers of his right hand stroking her back and forth teasingly.

"I… I won't refuse you…!" She whimpered, and their struggle calmed.

"Oh?" Mias raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

Elle slowly nodded her head. "I… owe you… but does it have to be like this…?"

"No…" He said calmly. "I suppose this is rather precarious. Forgive me. To think logically when it's hot and steamy is difficult."

"I-It's okay…" Elle murmured as they both stood and exited the tub, stepping onto the once fluffy bathmat that was soaked from the constantly overflowing tub.

Mias grabbed a fluffy dry towel from a near by rail, tossed it around Elle's middle, and used it to pull her back up to his chest. He grinned down at her, having seen a much better view of her now, and waited to see her reaction.

Only Elle kept her head bowed to him, but even if she had looked at him directly, he could tell she wasn't smiling or even remotely excited about having sex with him.

Still, he would not be detoured by her hesitance. After poorly drying off, he escorted her back into the bed chamber with a hand resting on her waist so she wouldn't be tempted to run from him.

Elle was tempted to run, but first she needed to disarm Mias again somehow. She doubted she could massage him to sleep a second time. An interruption from a third party would be greatly appreciated, but Elle remembered Mias told all the servants to bugger off until he specifically called for them. She needed to something unexpected again, but Elle doubted there was much left to surprise him with.

Mias sat her down on the edge of the bed in front of him and loomed over her. "Trying to think of a way out of this?"

Her eyes widened and she fell back onto her elbows, her gaze locked with Mias' as he put a hand behind her head to keep her facing him.

"I'm not feeling as generous with you as I was last night," he continued as he loomed in between her legs. "But for amusement's sake, I shall feign ignorance once again if you come up with something remotely clever."

"I-I…" Elle glanced down to see his talented right hand once again on the move toward her loins.

Mias waited for her response patiently while his hand caressed her inner thigh.

Despite being out of the bath, she still felt hot and worse, sweaty. What she really needed was a cold shower. What further confused her was Mias' sudden mood swing. He ceased roughly manhandling her in favor of a more tender touch, and of the two it was what Elle preferred. Was that his game? To have her chose between both extremes? Crafty bastard, she thought to herself while bodily instinct started telling her she needed him. Even her own body betrayed her when stroked the right way, no pun intended.

Mias simply smiled when he realized he wouldn't get an answer. He leaned forward, bringing their lips together with a light kiss, followed by firmer locking of lips that coaxed a small expression of delight from her. He released her lips with some regret and kissed her chin. He helped tilt her head upward and continued down her throat and neck.

Elle felt Mias' hand retreat from holding her head and fell flat onto her back to try and get some support behind her. She tried to cover her breasts with her hands, but Mias foresaw the action and lightly put her arms back at her sides as he kissed downward. Elle thought he was going to entertain himself with her cleavage, but after only a few kisses over each breast, Mias' kisses traveled down to her navel. "Wait… is he…? No… No, he can't be thinking of doing that, can he?"

Mias confirmed her thoughts when he didn't stop with her navel and held her thighs apart.

"NO!" Elle shrieked and attempted to bolt upright, but with Mias having leverage over her lower half, she couldn't.

To make it worse, Mias responded by locking eyes with hers as he dragged his tongue teasingly slow over her.

"AH!" Elle shuddered from the unfamiliar sensation and clenched her hands around the sheets beneath her. It wasn't so much the sensation she found unpleasant, but rather the act itself. It was more embarrassing to Elle than actual sex, and she reacted accordingly by panicking and pleading, "Mias! Mias! Not there! Please anywhere but there!"

Another slow lick on his part told her that was the only part of her he wanted and he wasn't about to relinquish it.

"Don't! Mias, please don't!" She hid her eyes behind her hands and prayed he'd listen to her, though her gut knew that was all but impossible. Her protests and squirming continued, but that only seemed to encourage him. And it was becoming difficult to fight it. As deeply embarrassed as she felt, even Elle couldn't deny his tongue managed to twist her stomach into knots with each tentative lick. Still, she bit into her lower lip to muffle every sound she made in response. She knew he wasn't doing this for her satisfaction, but for his own, and Elle was adamant to not give him any.

Of course Mias planned for her stubbornness. Gripping her thighs extra tight, he slipped his tongue inside.

Elle gasped sharply and renewed her efforts to stop him. She even went as far as to pull his hair, but it appeared once he was in the mood, even rough hair pulling could be a further motivator.

He swirled his tongue around slowly, waiting for her to snap and cry out. He knew her body wanted him, a simple enough seduction proven by the amount of natural lubricant it continued to produce under the musings of his tongue. He began to wonder how much longer he could resist his own desires. His loins were already aching and begging to be tended to, but of their wills, Mias knew his was greater. He simply had to get Elle's to the breaking point first; ideally by climaxing. Surely giving a virgin an orgasm would be an admirable talent and make her all the more willing to no longer be a virgin.

Elle was breathing quickly and trying desperately not to look down at what he was doing to her. She felt everything; she didn't need to see it. It felt like he'd been at it for hours, when Elle was sure only a few minutes had past. She stopped praying that he'd stop, and just hope he'd finish soon. Finish and leave her alone. But she was feeling weird. The twisting in her gut made it impossible to keep still. Dare she even think it, but she wanted more than his tongue… Oh, so that's why he wanted to go down on her, Elle finally deduced. Another one of his stupid, sensual games meant to deprive her of all control and make her as lustful as him. At last, she had her opportunity.

"M-Mias…!" Elle called to him, her mouth tasting like bile with each word she knew she'd have to say. "P-Please… I can't take it any longer! If you're gonna fuck me, fuck me! Don't tease me like this any more! I'm begging you!"

Music to Mias' ears, and given the bite in which she said them, he considered them genuine. The poor thing, though feisty and stubborn, simply didn't have a chance against his experience and natural talent. Victory was within his grasp, but that very ego clouded deeper thought and there laid Elle's chance. He eased his hold on her thighs and lifted his head up, licking his lips with a very satisfied expression on his face.

Elle tried not to be disgusted by it and kept her eyes on his face. She had only one shot at this. With control over her leverage, Elle launched herself upright and slammed her fist dead center with Mias' nose.

"OWW!" Mias fell back onto the floor and quickly cupped his nose to stop the resulting ruptured blood vessels. He looked at her with by far the most stunned expression Elle had ever seen on anyone. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Elle winced and shook her hand in hopes she'd shake away the pain the blow inflicted on her as well. She held her injured hand to her chest and scurried to the other end of the bed, knowing full well she'd royally pissed him off now. She realized too late there wasn't anywhere she could run to and who knew what sort of punishment he'd give her for punching him.

"UGH! You nearly broke my nose…!" Mias said in a nasally voice as he pinched the bridge of his nose with magically glowing hand.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized quickly. Though it was insincere, she knew she had to lessen the blow somehow. "But you wouldn't stop and you were scaring me and I couldn't think of anything else!"

"Argh…" Mias got to his feet and sat himself on the bed. He looked to the doors and with a look alone, they opened. He looked back to Elle with a very angry, almost evil, expression. What made it truly fearsome was how calm his voice became. "Get. Out."

Elle didn't need to be told twice. Using one of the loose sheets as a makeshift garment, she ran out of the room.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 7-9. Originally written in 2013.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Elle bolted into the hall, her tears began to flow. Wrapped solely in a bed sheet, her feet took her to the main hall in hopes of making another daring escape. She nearly tripped twice running down the stairs in the hastily wrapped linen and succeeded the third, tumbling only a few steps onto the main floor. She wasn't hurt by the fall, but the moment's pause to process the recent events brought forth a sorrow filled wail that echoed through the spacious entry. It was all too frustrating. Rather than continue running, Elle just wanted to sit there and cry helplessly like a lost child.

She could still feel the warm, moist sensation of his mouth against her sex, providing her an unwanted pleasure in her gut. It made her sick to think how easily he made her body ache for him. While she still managed to maintain her virginity, Elle knew her innocence was as good as gone and what was left of her physical will power was crumbling.

A set of eyes watched from the shadows of the balcony until noticing Retti rushing to poor Elle's aid as she wept on the floor. Seeing no need to watch further, Malcolm turned and sauntered off to Mias room both to tease and offer his ear for listening. He found his master exiting the bathroom, blood freshly cleaned from his hands and nose but the sent of it still lingering in the air. He announced his presence with a soft chuckle, "Oh the number of jests I could compose from this… I don't know where to begin."

"I'm not in the mood, Malcolm," Mias groaned and rolled his eyes as the manservant strolled into the room.

"Oh please, my sense of humor is the same as yours," Malcolm smiled. "What happened, pray tell?

"It's none of your business," he informed him while stepping to his wardrobe to gather the articles of clothing needed for the day's attire.

"She's an intriguing girl," Malcolm casually redirected the topic as he approached him. "I don't know why you think your same strategies are going to work with this one. You continue with this nonsensical approach and you'll never win her affection."

"Yes, I realize that," Mias said as he pulled up his under britches, "But my patience is already wearing thin."

"And you never had much to begin with in the first place," Malcolm commented.

Mias shot him a glare as he donned his trousers next. "This one simply requires time. Time that I unfortunately do not have enough of."

"You miscalculated? That's a first," Malcolm said as he held Mias' cape while his master pulled his shirt and tunic over his head.

"I have not miscalculated," Mias insisted as his head popped out of the collar and his arms slid through the sleeves. "I allotted myself a certain number of days purely devoted to her and now I must return to my work."

"Uh huh," Malcolm said doubtingly.

"Indeed," Mias said, fastening his belt around the tunic before turning his back to Malcolm.

"I understand your love of a challenge," Malcolm said while placing the cape over Mias' shoulders. "However, your sexual frustration leads you to become irritated by the simplest of things. It is our job to keep you happy and your life uncomplicated, so please let me be of assistance with the girl."

"I won't have you touching her," Mias glared at him after fastening his cape.

"I know, but her continued defiance makes me want to have a taste too~" Malcolm chuckled. "Think about it: I get a meal and you get all the spirit with none of the strength."

"Do you think I'm that desperate?" Mias asked while stepping into his boots.

"Please, you're one step away from asking me to pleasure you, which I'm not opposed to either."

"I am not desperate nor have I gone insane!"

"See? You're already easily agitated. It's nearly been a fortnight now hasn't it?"

"Don't remind me…" Mias groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair and heaved a sigh. "Very well. There is only one solution."

"Of course, sir," Malcolm smiled. "And who should I send the invite? Lady Iedra?"

Mias shot Malcolm the most evil of glares.

Malcolm paused for a moment until Mias' expression softened. "I'll just send an inquiry and see which ladies are available then."

"Good, now leave," Mias pointed to the door.

Malcolm obeyed and walked toward the door. He paused in the doorway to quickly give Mias one last piece of information. "By the way, Retti is comforting her in case you were wondering."

"I was not," Mias said haughtily. "Just see to it she doesn't flee the grounds again."

"Not going to keep her locked up in a room? How brave of you." Malcolm smirked before taking leave.

Mias sat himself down on the edge of his bed, his expression indicating his thoughts were his focus as he strapped on his boots.

Down the opposite wing of the manor, Retti managed to assist Elle to the maid's small, simple room on the ground floor. After a few gentle words, Elle allowed Retti to take the bed sheet in exchange for a simple change of clothes. An off-white chemise and a pair of earth colored trousers over simple knickers and a cloth wrap to serve as a brassiere.

"Oh, I do wish you hadn't ripped all your nice clothes during your tantrum," Retti commented mournfully.

"I don't want those lacy things…" Elle muttered.

"Um, but, I hardly think my method of support is proper for you," she said with brightening cheeks.

"It's fine Retti. My breasts aren't that big to begin with."

"They're bigger than mine," she commented.

"I assure you it's fine," Elle insisted. "I'm just sorry I have to borrow your things…"

"Oh there's no need to apologize Miss Elle! I'm surprised you'd even want to wear my peasant's garb. And… if anyone should be apologizing, it ought to be me… for my cowardice… you needed my help and I just stood there…"

Elle paused for a moment before responding. "It's nothing you need to feel sorry about Retti. I don't blame you for not speaking out against him… He is a very frightful man…"

"Which is why I fail to understand why you want to incur his wrath. Granted, nothing binds you to him, but resisting brings about his unpleasant nature… and your tears…"

"HE'S. TRYING. TO. RAPE. ME." Elle said loudly and clearly. "He's taken everything else away from me, why should I give him the one thing he still wants?!"

"I… I dunno…! Maybe you'll like it?" Retti suggested as she cowered back in her typical fashion when she was being yelled at.

"LIKE IT?! WHY WOULD I LIKE IT?!" Elle blushed furiously, feeling especially angered by the comment when she had in fact enjoyed the musings of Mias' tongue.

"I-I-I dunno! It's no secret that his hobby is pleasing women! According to Malcolm, he's a decent enough companion so long as you stroke his ego and his—"

"You're still not understanding, Retti! It's the principle of the matter! He kidnapped me and tried to force himself on me! I don't care if I can have this posh life if it means fucking for it! I'm not a whore!"

"I never implied you were!"

"Then what would I be if I accepted all this in payment for my body?!"

"Um… well… when you put it like that…"

"I will not – I cannot – sleep with a man I don't love… and who doesn't love me… to be treated like I'm just a 'thing'… and that's all your master wants!"

"I-It can't be that bad…"

"Oh, can't it?! Well if you seem comfortable with all he does, why don't you fuck him Retti?! The humble servant girl pleasing her master, I bet he's had numerous fantasies about that!" Elle shouted with a sharp tongue.

Retti was flabbergasted by such an unfitting suggestion. She was notably hurt by Elle's words, but pushed her sorrow and anger into clenching fists and bowed her head as she quietly replied. "I would do whatever he asked of me…"

"ARGH!" Elle threw her hands into the air in frustration and marched herself out of the room.

"Wh-Where are you going?!" Retti chased after her.

"Out," Elle announced as she marched with determination toward the front doors. She pulled the right open, exited, and slammed it shut before Retti could utter any protest towards the decision.

With the heavy wooden door finally blocking the dark manor from the bright outdoors, Elle heaved a sigh of relief and took in a breath of fresh air. She knew any escape attempts would be quickly thwarted soon enough. All she wanted to do was walk the grounds to achieve a moment of peace entirely her own. It was something she could only feel under the freedom of an endless blue sky.

Though barefoot, she walked down the gravel pathway around the manor towards the expanse of field that separated the manor from the less impressive stables. The tall grass tickled against her calves as she stepped off the path and into the untended land. Wild flowers grew in patches here and there, spotting the sea of green with red, violet, yellow, orange, pink, and the odd blue flower every so often.

For a brief moment, Elle's world seemed at peace until she had the sensation she was being watched. She glanced around, but saw no one until she lowered her gaze. From across the field, the droopy eyed hound was watching her from the paddock to the side of stable. When she made eye contact, he let a quiet 'boof' that called to attention his pack mates: a collie and sheepdog that energetically jumped through the fence and began tearing through the field toward her, barking excitedly.

Unable to tell if they were friendly, Elle screamed and burst into a run on instinct. A poor decision on her part as it only encouraged the two to chase her. She didn't get very far when she felt the collie nip at her feet, a move that through off her balance and allowed the weight of the sheep dog to knock her onto her stomach as he bumped into her backside.

Fearing the worst, Elle prepared herself to be mauled and crossed her arms over her head to protect her face. When the two failed to sink their teeth into her, Elle lifted her head to see the lazier hound sauntering toward her. She exchanged glances with the beast again before he dragged his slobbery tongue against her cheek, barked, and wagged his tail happily.

"…Um… good boy?" Elle said slowly as she pushed herself upright. She extended her hand for the three to sniff, and they did, until a sharp whistle caught their attention and all four looked over to see Gale and Abernos running towards them.

"You three! Yer not supposed to go scarin' the missus!" Gale shouted as the three obediently returned to his side.

"Elle! Are you alright?!" Abernos asked as he reached her first and quickly pulled her up to her feet.

"I'm fine," Elle smiled as she wiped the slobber off her cheek then brushed the dirt from her clothes.

"An' what are ya doin' outside, lassie?" Gale asked as he pushed through his pack to interrogate Elle.

"I wasn't running away again if that's what you're asking," Elle glared, remembering the time she was crudely apprehended by the groundskeeper.

Gale threw his head back and gave hardy laugh. "So long as yer behavin', you'll have no trouble from me."

"I just needed some fresh air," Elle informed him in a more polite tone, before turning to Abernos. "I'm so sorry I got you involved in this…"

"I knew the risk," Abernos smiled kindly. "Besides, it's not so bad. Gale showed me how to brush a horse. I've never done that before!"

"It sounds like you've had a better morning than I did…" Elle commented quietly, trying to avoid breaking down again, but seeing Abernos gave her the comforting knowledge she had someone who was truly on her side.

"Sorry 'bout the dogs, Miss Elle," Gale apologized. "They're friendly mutts an' they know an animal lover when they see one. Can't resist the opportunity to get affection, the spoiled lot."

"Hehe, well now that I know that they're friendly, I won't panic next time," Elle forced a smile as the sheepdog pushed his head against her leg and she rewarded him with a pat to the head.

"Alright boys, we gotta get back to work," Gale clapped his hands to get the dogs' attention. "Mr. Abernos, will you be joining me?"

"Um, later perhaps. I want to talk to Elle."

"Suit yerself, just don't run off or I will hafta sick the dogs on ya," Gale threatened with a smile on his face as he strolled back to the stables with the three canines.

"He's a strange fellow," Elle commented.

"I like him," Abernos beamed. "He knows a lot about animals."

Elle tried to absorb some of the optimism that emanated from Abernos' cheery face, but it was for naught and she sighed mournfully as she strolled about the field in his company.

Abernos lowered his ears and cleared his throat to begin conversation. "Isn't it a bit odd for you to be out with an escort?"

"I'm surprised too," Elle admitted. "But I suspect Mias isn't in any mood to see me right now. We probably should take advantage of the opportunity and run for it."

"But won't they just come after us again?" Abernos asked as he walked at her side.

"It's me he wants," Elle said as she paused to over look the ocean at the edge of the property. "You'd be able to get away, I'm sure, and you should. There's no need for you to be trapped here too."

"I can't leave you here," Abernos said firmly.

Elle smiled sadly. "That's very kind of you Abernos, but I don't want him using you as leverage."

"Oh…" His ears turned down as he realized his own predicament. "W-Well if he… does anything to me… you can't do what he wants. I can be your leverage too!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He wants, um… to have relations with you, right? Why not challenge him back using me? He has to do something impossible for him, like be hospitable to me."

"Challenge him…" Elle pondered the idea. "Yes, okay, I think I understand what you're getting at, but there's one problem…"

"What?"

"That means I too would be objectifying my body by making it a prize…"

"You won't have to give in to him," Abernos assured her. "Just lead him along while I see what information I can find that can get you home or at least allow you a defense against him."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course," Abernos smiled confidently. "I swore I'd help you and even if it's Mathias Dormaeus, I won't go back on that promise."

"Oh Abernos, thank you!" Elle jumped up to throw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

The Stag blushed due to unfamiliar affection of a female's embrace, but indulged Elle by wrapping his arms around her middle. "Y-You're welcome."

* * *

The glass in the window pane cracked under the pressure of Mias' gaze as he watched Elle and Abernos embrace before they continued walking. He wasn't at all pleased to see Elle so content in the presence of another male – and a Stag at that. Though they were known for their natural charm, he'd be damned to let his woman fall so easily into a quaint and cozy relationship with such a creature. He was the superior, and he wouldn't have some half-breed sullying his reputation.

Unaware of Mias' spiteful glare, Abernos continued to converse with Elle until a rather loud growl from his stomach interrupted them. He blushed out of embarrassment, but kept smiling.

"Oh… well c'mon. Let's get something to eat," Elle had forgotten about breakfast until Abernos' stomach reminded hers she'd yet to eat as well. She took a hold of his hand and led him to the small door off the rear of the manor that led into the kitchen where Percy was still busying himself among pots and pans filled with various concoctions.

He turned his head at the sound of them entering his domain and after acknowledging their presence with a nod of his head, left his work station for the trays set on his serving trolley.

"He already had something prepared?" Abernos asked as he and Elle took a seat at the simple wooden table at the end of the kitchen.

"I guess so," Elle shrugged as Percy approached with the two trays balanced on either hand.

"U-Um, not to be picky sir, but I'm a vegetarian," Abernos said as his tray was placed in front of him and the cloche removed to reveal a bowl of porridge, freshly sliced back bread, and an assortment of dried fruits and berries where as Elle was served scrambled eggs with ham, her own slices of bread, and yoghurt. "H-How did?"

Percy's lips curved into the first smile Elle had ever seen on the rather expressionless man and kept her eyes on him as he set the dish covers aside to serve them their morning tea.

"Th… Thank you Mr. Percy," Elle remembered her manners as her teacup was placed before her. "We'll help you clean up if you'd like."

He kept smiling, but shook his head and hold out his hand to politely decline.

"This is delicious!" Abernos exclaimed, ears perked high and his tail twitching excitedly after having his first taste of an expertly prepared meal.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Elle giggled as she took a large bite of the fresh bread, still warm from the oven.

While Percy returned to tending preparations for what Elle assumed to be lunch, she and Abernos ate and drank their fill while conversing about the meal and other light subjects. Both seemed wise enough not to conspire in front of the help, not that either assumed the tight-lipped cook to be a threat, but Elle knew he wouldn't defy Mias, none of them would. The only person she could trust was Abernos: an outsider and prisoner – just like her.

"Mr. Percy~!" Malcolm's sing-song voice caught Elle and Abernos' attention even before the man servant entered the kitchen.

Elle swore she saw the silent chef roll his eyes before he looked over to Malcolm.

"Bit of a late start this morning, I'm afraid. He's in a terrible mood—Oh," Malcolm paused when he noticed Elle and Abernos in the kitchen as well. "Well, well, speak of the devil. This saves me the trouble of running outside."

"Who are you?" Abernos asked, seeing no need to be wary of such a light-hearted sounding fellow.

"You may call me Malcolm, dear Stag," he bowed with an over exaggerated roll of his arm to his hip. "The pleasure, if there's any to be had, is mine."

Abernos tilted his head questionably. "Uh, I'm Abernos."

"What does the git want?" Elle cut to chase.

"And I see the mistress is just in as lovely a mood as the master," Malcolm retorted sarcastically with a dainty sigh before shifting his weight onto one hip. "I'm here for you, Mr. Abernos."

"What?!" Both Abernos and Elle stood up from the table to protest.

"Wh-What do you want with me?!" Abernos asked.

"If he does anything to him, I swear I'll—!" Elle threatened before Malcolm cut her off.

"Business," he informed her. "We can't have this beast frocking around like some untrained pet, so Master Mias has determined a use for him. I see I have my work cut out for me, but I too enjoy a challenge."

"…What if I refuse?" Abernos asked.

"Oh, you'll be killed," Malcolm smiled sweetly despite the severity of his words. "To ensure the Lady's cooperation, your life is now payment to Mathias Dormaeus – there will be no negotiating these terms."

"That bastard!" Elle grit her teeth angrily. "I knew he'd pull something like this!"

"And as for you Lady Elle, if you want to keep your  _deer_  friend safe, you too are expected to abide the Master's wishes. Refusal on your part will not result in the Stag's death, but we will slowly cut him into pieces: we'll start with the toes and fingers, then the hands and feet, then the forearms and calves, the upper arms and thighs, and once all that's left is the torso, that's when things will get interesting~" His lips curled into a devilish smile, the mere thought of torture arousing his darker nature.

Abernos gulped nervously and turned to Elle.

Elle clenched her fists so tightly, her nails were close to breaking flesh. "What… does Mias want of me now…?"

"Well," Malcolm's attitude instantly changed back to its normal airiness. "You're free to do as you will until lunch. Although, I must insist that you change into a proper gown. The garbs of peasantry are completely unbefitting to your beauty, Miss Elle."

"Unless that's some life or death order from the twat upstairs, I'm not going to wear any of those blood dresses," Elle said firmly.

"Fair enough," Malcolm retreated. "It was just a suggestion. You'll keep him in a more agreeable mood if you show more cleavage."

"He's never anything but  _dis_ agreeable," Elle retorted.

"And the same can be said for you," Malcolm smiled before turning to Abernos. "If you're done eating, do come along with me."

Abernos looked to Elle and then back to Malcolm before slowly nodding his head.

"Abernos…" Elle didn't like the idea of Mias wanting to meet with him alone.

"I'll be fine, Elle," he forced a smile. "I'll come find you as soon as I can. I promise."

"Be careful," she warned as she reluctantly watched the Stag leave the kitchen with Malcolm.

With her stomach satisfied for the time being, Elle returned outdoors to continue basking in her illusionary freedom she felt under the blue sky near the vast sea. Only the blue had faded to grey as clouds gathered on the horizon, foretelling a storm was on its way inland. The winds picked up after a few hours, pushing Elle backs towards the confines of the manor. It felt like nature itself meant to keep her imprisoned.

"I'd be headin' in if I were you, lassie," Gale called as he rounded the horses back into the stable before the rain began.

Elle intended to delay returning in until the last possible moment, but she didn't want to be dragged in again by Gale, so she waved to him to announce her departure before heading back to the manor.

The rain began to fall just as she opened the door to the kitchen and nearly collided with Retti. "Oh good! I was just coming to get you!"

"For lunch?" Elle assumed.

"Yes'm, Mr. Percy's ready and waiting to serve you and Master Mias in the dining hall," Retti smiled as if their harsh conversation earlier in the day had never transpired.

"Right…" she groaned.

"Please follow me," Retti lead the short distance from the kitchen to the dining hall.

Elle kept her eyes averted from Mias, not sure what sort of mood she'd have to put up with after her morning transgressions with him.

"What manner of dress is this for dining?" Was the first sentence from Mias. "Are those your garments, Anaret?"

"Sh-She ruined all her proper dressings! I'm mending what I can, so you only need endure the sight of such unflattering clothing for a little while, sir," Retti explained as she pulled Elle's chair out for her and encouraged her to sit down.

"I'll dine with him, but need I be right next to him?" Elle asked, refusing to take the seat.

"Er—"

"You'll sit next to me," Mias answered. "Or you'll go hungry."

"That's fine, I had a late breakfast and am still quite full from it," Elle responded, crossing her arms and refusing to take the seat adjacent to Mias.

"Miss Elle, please don't be difficult…" Retti begged, in fear of Mias' temper.

"This one insists on making ever god damn bloody thing difficult," Mias growled as he stood up, pushed Retti aside, grabbed Elle and forced her into the seat using his strength alone. "Sit. Stay."

"Want me to bark too?" Elle murmured under her breath as Percy and Retti served their food to the table and stepped back, neither wanting to be caught between the two opposing sides. "What did you do with Abernos?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself over," Mias answered calmly as he pushed his food around with his fork before taking a bite.

"If I took the time to ask, it means I am concerned," Elle informed him. "Now what did you do with him?"

"I haven't done a thing. He's in Malcolm's care for the time being. You can't expect that I'd be the one to waste my time instructing him."

"Instructing him to do what?"

"It's none of your concern," he insisted.

Elle slammed her fists on the table, rose from her chair, and dared to glare Mias directly in the eyes. "And you accuse me of being the difficult one?! If you'd just answer the bloody question, I'd shut up! You're completely incorrigible!"

Mias slammed his silverware onto the table and met her glare with his own. "As are you, you curious little guttersnipe! You should trust my word and leave it at that! If I deemed what information I have valuable to your knowledge, it would be shared with you!"

"I'm asking after my  _friend_! It's what you do when you care about someone! Though I can see how someone like you wouldn't be familiar with such feelings!"

"Are you implying I cannot care?! I assure you, my dear, if I was not capable of caring we wouldn't be having this argument!"

"You only care about yourself! What you want! You completely lack empathy! You're just some spoiled git who can't handle being told 'no' or having to tolerate another person's viewpoint!"

"And do you think yourself above me just because you have empathy and tolerance?! Well you are not because you've yet to show  _me_  any of these qualities you seem to value!"

"Why waste them on a man who wouldn't understand?!"

"You're right! I don't understand! I don't understand how a woman I can make tremble in pleasure would deny fulfilling herself and strike me in the face!"

"Because then not only would I hate you for taking advantage of me, I'd hate myself for letting you! You've taken almost everything…!" Elle's yelling softened as tears welled in her eyes and she clenched his hands into fists as they braced her weight on the table. "I feel so weak and helpless… I can't even continue arguing with you…! But if you think I'll let you win even after my strength falters, you're wrong…! I'll fight you everyway I can to protect the few things you haven't taken from me…!"

"And you're a fool for doing so," Mias responded, still showing no sympathy in face of her tears. "Be weak; be helpless, and let me take care of you. You're a good girl Elle, so kindly act like one and obey me."

"I'd rather die!" She cried. "Why don't you kill me?! Then you can fuck my corpse all you damn well please until I grow cold and rot! But of course then I  _would_  be a suitable companion for the likes of you!"

Even the likes of Mias seemed surprised by such an idea. "You think that low of me?"

"Far lower than you can comprehend!" She squeezed her eyes shut to try and stave her cries, but it was a fruitless effort.

"Stop crying," Mias ordered calmly, unbeknownst to Elle the reason being he wasn't sure how else to make her stop.

"I'm sick of you telling me what to do!" Elle screamed, grabbing the knife from my place setting and lunging at Mias with good intent to end her suffering by killing the blighter herself.

"MASTER MIAS!" Retti gasped in horror as she and Percy watched in shock of Elle's surprising assault.

Mias evaded the blade fluidly and launched out of his chair, quickly seizing both of Elle's wrists and squeezing them as tight as he could to encourage she drop the knife. "How cute, but I've had plenty of practice with knives, my dear."

"You bastard…!" Elle growled. "I'll kill you...! I swear to God I'll kill you if that's what it takes!"

"Master!" Retti called to him, seeking instruction for what she and Percy should do in such a situation.

"You two stay out of this. I can handle her," he replied in an eerily placid tone.

"Like hell you can!" Elle struggled against his grip, her anger and frustration fueling the adrenaline rush she felt as she tried to reclaim her life from Mias' clutches.

"Drop the knife, Elle," Mias ordered, bending her right wrist back in hopes the pain would encourage her compliance.

"NO!" She shouted, still continuing her struggle despite the pain.

"I do not want to hurt you, Elle. Drop it."

"FUCK YOU!"

Mias released her left wrist, only to quickly step behind Elle and wrench her arm back. He recaptured her left wrist and twisted her right arm even further until he heard the knife drop to the floor. "That… was incredibly stupid."

"Ow…!" Elle winced in pain from her arm, but Mias didn't loosen his grip for a good few minutes until her adrenaline rush ended and she was left feeling weak and helpless yet again.

Mias cautiously released her wrists and gently braced her shoulders as her back slumped against his chest.

Elle whimpered as her right hand fell limp at her side. She lowered her head in defeat and let the hot tears flow.

"Are you quite finished with this nonsense?" He asked.

"Go to hell…" She managed to mumble one last phrase of spite as she cradled her arm with the other.

Mias' tolerance finally reached its peak and he placed his arm over her shoulders, forcibly escorting her out of the dining hall.

"What are you doing?!" Elle demanded, stepping oddly as she tried to prevent her body from being urged forward. "Where are you taking me?!"

"I advise you walk properly if you want to avoid my carrying you," he said gruffly.

"Why won't you answer me?! Are you even listening, Mias?!"

"Enough!" He snapped, tossing her up over his shoulder in one swift motion. He continued his trek to the main hall and up the staircase.

"You asshole!" Elle summoned what strength she could to beat her fists against his lower back, hoping to hit his kidneys. "PUT. ME. DOWN!"

"If you continue to act like a child, I'll treat you like one," he said as he endured the rather painless hits to his back until he reached the bed chamber he first kept her locked away in.

The room had been tidied, but Elle could see remnants from her tantrum a few days back. She wasn't at all happy to return to the room either, especially after Mias dumped her onto the bed with absolutely no delicacy and promptly turned to leave. Panic set in over the punishment he intended her to suffer and she wasted no time getting back to her feet to chase after him. "NO! You can't lock me up again!"

"I can and I will," he said coldly. He reached the door before she could stop him and nearly slammed it shut behind him.

When Elle hurt the locking mechanism click, she pounded her fists against the door over and over, pleading that he not resort to such tactics.

But Mias' mind, once made up, would not be swayed by plaintiff cries. He'd keep her confined to that room until she was ready to listen to reason.

* * *

Being a forest dweller meant that Abernos had encountered a number of beasts both foe and friend, but more often than not it was man who posed the biggest threat. His nerves were rightfully teetering on the edge of panic when he found himself an unwilling guest in the house of Mias Dormaeus. However, for Elle's sake and his own pride as a Stag, he steeled himself as best he could in the hopes his honorable actions wouldn't result in his untimely death.

Mias did not believe the Stag's seemingly calm attitude for a moment, but he didn't indulge in his desire to frighten him further. There was business to discuss, and so he conducted himself accordingly. "It seems we both have found ourselves in a peculiar set of circumstances."

"Er, yes, sir," Abernos responded courteously, though his nerves grew thinner once Malcolm shut and guarded the door behind him. He gulped and took a step further into the study where Mias was waiting for him at his desk in true business-like fashion.

"You don't seem entirely foolish, but I can tell you'd rather be elsewhere, as I would prefer as well, but you see Elle has entwined our fates together for the time being and I intend to make good use of it," Mias explained quite eloquently as he rose from his chair and opened an adjacent door off the study to reveal his extensive collection of books stacked from floor to ceiling across two levels of flooring. "My library is a mess. Try as I may to keep it organized, it's never kept quite as proper as I'd like it to be. Malcolm and I both have attempted the challenge, but with other pressing matters to attend to, it's never been completed."

Abernos stood in awe of the collection as he passed through the door and onto the second story's walkway to admire the cluttered shelves. "I've never seen so many books…"

"Yes, it's quite impressive, isn't it?" Mias boasted with his nose in the air.

"So, all I have to do is organize them? That's it?"

"That's it," Mias said plainly. "It may sound simple, but it's extremely tedious."

"And he ends up making a bigger mess of it when he can't find a particular tome," Malcolm added in. "I gave up after a month."

Mias glared back at his manservant for a moment before returning to give Abernos instructions. "Arrange by topic, then by title. Memorize as many titles as you can so you may be of further use when I need a certain volume."

"What a delightfully arduous task," Abernos beamed, his ears perked excitedly. "I shall do my best!"

"I would expect nothing less, but first…" Mias motioned for Malcolm to approach. "I can't have you traipsing around my manor and handling my property looking, and smelling, as you do."

"Uh… huh?"

"Oh this is the part I love best," Malcolm grinned. "I get to scrub you down and dress you up~"

Abernos' ears lowered and his eyes widened.

"Come, come now!" Malcolm seized Abernos by the arm and in a surprising display of strength, dragged the Stag off.

Mias smirked, seeing no reason why he should spoil Malcolm's fun, and returned to his desk to continue his paperwork.

After a long and awkward argument with the manservant, Abernos convinced him that despite his upbringing, he could handle washing himself without assistance. Given what he knew of the household through Elle's perspective, Abernos began to wonder if all the staff had some perversion or another when it came to tending captive guests. He was genuinely intrigued by the bookkeeping duty assigned to him, but he knew he'd be entering a world far beyond his level of comfort. He never had to be entirely clean or have his hair combed, let alone wear any article of clothing outside of his loincloth and the panties Elle had bestowed upon him, but now he had to adopt trousers and a shirt, proper indoor attire, and despite Malcolm's last minute adjustments with a needle and thread to have the garments fit comfortably, Abernos could have done without the grooming.

"OW! OW! STOP! IT HURTS!" He cried out as he writhed on the bed, biting onto a pillow for momentary comfort.

"Just stay still," Malcolm ordered.

"How can you enjoy such a filthy thing?!" He demanded, tears beading in the corner of his green eyes.

"It'll be worth it, I assure you," Malcolm said calmly as he watched Gale scrape and file the Stag's hooves while keeping his legs securely tucked under his arm.

"Aye, almost done there lad," he patted Abernos' thigh before taking the tool over the bottom of his right hoof.

"AHH!"

"You wouldn't be in this situation if you'd just wear shoes," Malcolm said calmly as Gale exchanged the scraper for a file and began smoothing the edges of the Stag's hooves. "It's rather troublesome to replace marble flooring, so we can't have you scratching it."

"I'll stay on the carpet! I promise!" A chill rushed down Abernos' spine as the filing began. "Ooooh! That feels weird!"

"Ya sure fuss a lot," Gale commented.

"Just hurry up with him Gale. I'd like to get this out of the way before lunch."

"If'in it's that important, then why don't you do it? I got plenty of other chores needin' to be done," he said as he took the file to Abernos' other hoof.

"And what makes you think I know the first thing about hoof grooming?"

"Ya don't, which is why I'm doin' it an' why you best keep yer trap shut."

Abernos smiled in amusement to Malcolm being put in his place. His smile vanished was his legs were abruptly dropped as Gale got from the bed to collect the cloth on the floor that held the dirt and shavings from his hooves. "Are you done?"

"Aye," Gale smiled, folded up the cloth, and stuffed it into his pants' pocket.

Abernos heaved a sigh of relief and turned over, sat up, and lifted one of his legs upward to inspect the hoof.

"I'll still advice him t' wear some sort of leather paddin'," Gale told Malcolm as he gathered his tools. "He can still scuff the floors if he ain't careful."

"Thank you Gale," Malcolm smiled before shooing him out of the room. With the groundskeeper gone, he heaved a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to Abernos. "We don't have any shoes in your size, so do be careful until I can summon a decent cobbler."

"I-I will," Abernos nodded his head as he got to his feet.

"Alright then, come along. Might as well get started," Malcolm said, motioning for Abernos to follow him back to the library, this time entering from the main doors on the first floor.

Conversation between the two dwindled as words exchanged focused mostly on book organization, and Abernos was content with that, even more so when he read various titles of magical tomes and realized Mias had unknowingly given him the best opportunity to help free Elle. If magic brought her here, perhaps he could pin point which spell it was and reverse it. He kept this information to himself, knowing he couldn't trust Malcolm in the slightest.

A roll of thunder in the distance perked his ears up in the midst of sorting a stack of wildlife biology and their functions in basic spell casting. He looked up towards the high windows letting in light from the second floor and finally heard the rain pelting against the glass panes.

"Afraid of a thunderstorm?" Malcolm chuckled as he placed a stack of books on a cleared shelf.

"I'm… just a little more sensitive to the static in the air," he explained. That part was true, but he also had the sneaking suspicion something was amiss. The paranoia built up until both he and Malcolm jumped at the sound of a loud female scream.

"What are they up to now?" Malcolm groaned and poked his head out of the library to investigate.

Summoning all his courage, Abernos pushed his way past Malcolm and ran towards the source of the continued cries. He ran upstairs and nearly collided with Mias as he rounded the corner en route to Elle's room.

"You leave her be," Mias ordered darkly, continuing past him.

"What did you do to her?!" Abernos demanded, his concern for Elle's well being putting his own second.

Mias did not answer him, as he saw no need to. He stayed eerily calm and continued past him.

Abernos clenched his fists and hurried himself to Elle's door where she was still crying and pounding her fists against the door, begging to be released. "ELLE!"

"Abernos…?!"

"I'll get you out!" He said heroically as he tried with all his might to open the door, but lacked the strength to break the lock. "Oh bloody hell…!"

"That's quite enough of that," Mias snapped his fingers, casting a spell that encompassed Abernos and wretched him from the door, suspending him in midair.

Abernos let out a panicked scream as he flailed his arms and legs back in forth wildly, assuming he could swim himself back down to the comfort of a solid floor, but Mias magic prevented him from doing so.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Elle shouted from beyond her door, still slamming her fists against the hard wood. "YOU VILE MONSTER!"

Mias continued ignoring her and led Abernos back to the library like a dog on a leash. He took no care when he canceled the spell to see that the Stag landed gracefully and as a result, Abernos hit the floor with his rear.

"What is all the fuss about now?" Malcolm asked, having taken a break from organizing books to read one in the comforts of a cushioned chair.

"Nothing I can't handle," Mias said calmly. "See that he doesn't leave."

"Of course," he grinned out of the corner of his mouth while Mias stomped out of the collection of books and slammed the door behind him.

Abernos got to his feet, ready to race to Elle's room again.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Malcolm scolded. "I wouldn't test him. He's been in quite the mood as of late and he's just waiting for someone to take his frustrations out on."

"I-Is that true…?" Abernos paused at the door.

"Certainly. He turned me into a bat once just to see me smack myself against walls trying to get my wits about."

Abernos slowly backed away from the door and turned back to face the library. "But he's… treating Elle so horribly. How can you just sit there and do nothing?"

"Because I know my place," Malcolm said with none of his usual mirth in the tone of his voice. "And there are some things for the sake of one's own hide, you keep your nose out of."

"Then you're just as bad as he is!" Abernos pointed accusingly.

"Indeed," Malcolm took no insult to the accusation; rather he seemed to embrace it. "Then you'll not be wanting to cross me either, will you?"

A slow rumble of thunder added to the tension in the room as Abernos realized just what sort of world he too found himself imprisoned by. He lowered his ears and grit his teeth in frustration before begrudging approaching the next unruly shelf he had to organize.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 10-12. Originally written in 2013.


	5. Chapter 5

Stormy weather gave way to grey days as the clouds teased the sun for a glimpse of the earth below. Elle watched the sky from the window of her room, wondering when the bright golden rays would have the strength to pierce through the wispy blankets. She accepted her sequester to the chamber for the safety it brought her from Mias. He hadn't been to visit her since the incident at lunch four days prior and she hoped his absence was a sign of his understanding she wouldn't subject herself to being his.

Still, that didn't mean she enjoyed being locked up. She wanted to be outside, even on cloudy days, and she wanted to talk to Abernos – her only true friend in the manor. She tried to make small talk with Retti when she brought her meals, but the servant girl had become rather tight lipped and wouldn't so much as give Elle the time of day. It was then that Elle realized she was purposely being isolated, no doubt in attempts to break her spirit, but she wouldn't let it happen. Between her and Mias, he may be more stubborn, but she was more patient. He wouldn't be able to stand not getting what he wanted for much longer, or so Elle thought.

Though Elle couldn't tell from her window's position on the side of the manor, a carriage had arrived. Malcolm opened the door to the manor as the footman opened the door to the carriage. A pleased expression spread across the man servant's face and he bowed deeply as two women exited from the interior.

The first had wavy golden hair, gentle blue eyes that matched her blue gown, and a placid expression. Her posture was perfect with her eyes and nose pointed forward in the direction she looked. She calmly approached the front steps and gave Malcolm a little smile. "It's been a while, Malcolm."

"Indeed it has, Madam Trembley" Malcolm smiled back.

"Merry, do wait for me!" The second woman cried for the other as she hopped out of the carriage. She was a brunette with soft ringlets, bright hazel eyes, and had a curvier figure compared to the first, however her breasts were noticeably perkier. Her nose was round and her cheeks full, and her manners as green as the soft color of her dress.

"Why should I wait for you? You dawdled enough getting ready. It's awful selfish of you to keep Lord Mias waiting."

"It's because it's Lord Mias that I had to be absolutely certain I was properly prepared! Oh, even now I question my attire!"

"You look divine Lady Fairworth," Malcolm smiled.

His compliment fell on haughty ears as the Lady Fairworth continued to pout as she entered the manor in the company of the elder woman, leaving Malcolm and their coachmen to deal with their luggage.

"Do our clothes really matter when we won't be wearing them in his presence?" The blonde asked.

"What fun is it to open a present that is not perfectly wrapped?" The brunette countered.

The blonde sighed, knowing it was an argument that could not be won. She turned her gaze to admire the manor instead as they made their way to the parlor, knowing well which door opened to it. "Hm, is it me Corrine or does this place seem a bit… lackluster?"

"It seems as decadent as ever."

The blonde drew the skeptical finger across the mantle in the parlor, collecting a bit of dust between her fingers. "Mrs. Bromwin would never let even the tiniest of dust build up…"

"I heard she's been ill," the brunette, Corrine, informed her.

"It shows," the blonde sighed, wiping her fingers on a handkerchief she pulled from the sleeve of her dress. "Perhaps the lack of pristine cleanliness is why Lord Mias has been stressed?"

"I know not. The invitation I received was, as always, vague in explanation."

"As was mine," she sighed again and took a seat. "But that's to be expected, isn't it?"

"You sound like I've become predictable," Mias chuckled as he made his entrance to the room. "Merevere."

"Well, I will admit I did not expect to hear from you," the blonde by her proper name: Merevere, smirked.

"Nor did I," said Corrine. "Not that I don't appreciate the invitation my Lord, but you know I am to be wed in a few month's time."

"You didn't have to come," Mias smiled.

"I assumed no one else would! Merry, you should be ashamed! You're a wife and mother!"

"My husband has not touched me since our son was born two summers ago, and he hardly lets me see the boy, so I have all the time in the world, unlike you Corrine."

"Ladies, please," Mias held up his hand to quell their bickering. "I'm glad both of you came. I've gone nearly a month without a woman to satisfy me."

The two stared at Mias with dumbfounded expressions.

"A month… my lord…?" Corrine asked cautiously.

"I know, it's not something I'm proud to admit. I assure you it's not because of health issues either, but rather the girl I brought to tend to me has no desire to do so…" He sighed dramatically. "I have given her all she could ever want, and she still she refuses me."

"My poor lord!" The brunette teared up. "What a devil she must be to refuse you!"

"Corrine," Merevere snapped. "Do not insult him with your pity."

"Do you not weep for me, Merry?"

"I do not," she said calmly and stood to approach him. "You enjoy the chase, Mias. This girl can either sense that about you or she's truly one of virtue that will not be stripped of easily. And of course it's the later, because you do so love turning good girls into wanton women."

Mias grinned as Merevere curled a finger under his chin and leaned up to get eye-to-eye with him.

"And I'd know all about that, wouldn't I, my dear Mias?" She smirked.

"You are wasted on your husband," Mias kept grinning as she danced away from him before his arms could embrace her.

"Hmpf," Corrine exhaled jealously, promptly grabbing Mias by his tunic and pulling him in for a deep kiss. "And what about me…?"

"Lord Rothsbert will surely die of bliss on his wedding night," Mias smiled.

"Mm, I should hope not as I am rather fond of him," she lightly giggled. "Not as fond as I am of you though, my lord."

"Indeed. I'm feeling the need to retire already," Mias grinned, extending his right hand to Merevere as he held Corrine with his left. "Ménage a trios?"

"Oui, monsieur," she purred, eagerly accepting his hand.

Meanwhile Elle, unaware of the visitors to the manor, paced her room for a bit of exercise wandering back and forth from the bathroom to the bed. She was bored. There was little to do in her room besides bathe and sleep. She already cleaned up after her tantrum and reorganized what furniture she could, just to give her something to do. She thought about wrecking the place again, just so she could clean up.

An idea struck her as she thought about the word 'clean' and made a pass in the bathroom again. She could do an awful lot of damage if she let the water run. At the very least she'd be moved to a different room with a different view, or perhaps she could even find Abernos and escape, though she knew that was highly unlikely. Still, it was as good a plan as any to make sure she wasn't being ignored. She'd cause as much chaos as possible for this house until she had her freedom from it, and with that, she plugged up the tub and turned both the hot and cold water on high. She did the same with the sink and stepped back, admiring her mischief. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't enjoy such things, but being trapped like a rat in that room had successfully made her a bit mental, and Mias would have to pay for that.

A half hour later, Retti arrived with lunch only to notice something array when the carpet beneath her feet squished and wet her slippers. Suddenly panic stricken, she set Elle's tray on an end table in the corridor and fumbled to the get the key to the room out of her apron pocket. She secured it in the lock and opened the door to a slight wave of water spilling out into the hall. "WHAT THE?!"

Elle sat with a smug expression as she captained her bed amidst the water damaged room.

"MISS ELLE! THIS IS NOT PROPER BEHAVIOR!" Retti scolded at the top of her lungs, mostly fearing Mias would blame her for this and not Elle. She rushed into the bathroom and turned off the faucets, only to turn back to see the bed now vacant. "Oh… bollocks…"

Leaving Retti to deal with the mess, Elle snuck out of the room, mindful to lock the door behind her and take the key with her. She hated having to bully the poor girl, but desperate times called for desperate measures as they said, and Elle wasn't going to suffer another day in that room.

She ran down the corridor until she came to the opening where the stairway was. She hid herself against the wall and peered around to see if Malcolm was about in the front rooms as he usually was. She spied the parlor door was open, quickly illuminating the front door as an escape, and of course Percy would be in the kitchen, eliminating the back door.

Surely there had to be another way in and out of this large manor, Elle thought as she ran to the other corridor and braced against the door. She still didn't know exactly where Abernos was being kept, and for that matter, where Mias was either. Still, with Retti preoccupied and likely not to realize she'd been locked in, bless her simple mind, Elle had plenty of time to locate Abernos and then make a break for it, but where to look? There were dozens of doors in one corridor alone and of course they all looked the same to Elle. She couldn't even recall which one was Mias'.

It quickly became a game of Russian roulette, first listening at the door, and then opening it as quietly as possible in hopes of discovering her captive friend. She found plenty of bedrooms, two of which seemed recently prepared for some reason with fresh dressings laid out on the bed and accessories a top the vanity. Was she going to be moved to another room anyway? It seemed strange for rooms to be made up if no one was using them, but Elle quickly forgot about this detail as she continued down the corridor.

"Was his room on the left or the right…?" Elle murmured to herself, knowing well one of these doors led into the stateroom that functioned as Mias' bedchamber and the other to just be another room. Maybe she should just skip them… but, what if Abernos was being kept in a room nearest Mias so he could be easily used to manipulate her? That's what Elle would do if she found herself in a villainous role, so of course that had to be what Mias had done.

Of course even if she did choose Mias' room, it was the middle of the day and the arrogant ass probably had a job to do. She doubted being in bed could be one of them, and suddenly free of fear, grabbed the handle to one of the twin doors on the left. She could have sworn she heard something from within, soft movements and the sound of groaning.

Elle's only thought was that it had to be poor Abernos, beaten and bruised from torture at the hands of Mias and his underlings. She found the door was locked and that only further proved it. She took the key she'd snatched from her own door and prayed it was a skeleton key, capable of opening any door in the manor. She slid it into the lock, turned it, and heard the mechanism unlock within.

 _"Thank goodness!"_  Elle exclaimed internally as she turned the handle without caution and opened the door.

It took only a second's glance inside for her realize that was  _NOT_  Abernos. She quickly slammed the door and turned her back to it, her cheeks brighter than red fireworks. It appeared Mias had some friends over; very good friends: a blonde who wasn't afraid to stick her tongue in his mouth and a brunette who enjoyed using her mouth to please him in other ways. She'd only seen the horror for half a second, but the image was burnt into her brain for eternity.

From within the room, the three had noticed the door quickly open and shut and all had taken a breath to ponder just what had happened.

"Probably the maid," Mias chuckled, pulling Merevere's lips back onto his and petting Corrine's head to let her know she could continue. It seemed like something poor Retti would happen upon anyway; Mias never even considered it was the girl he truly wanted to be doing such things with.

 _"OH MY GOD!"_  Elle clamped her hand over her mouth and sunk to floor in disbelief.  _"ARE THOSE THE THINGS HE WANTS ME TO DO?!"_

The continued moans from within the room sent Elle scampering across the floor to the other door. She found it locked as well and quickly put the key to use. It opened and she rushed inside to find an old wooden staircase amongst a few old brooms, pails, and other housekeeping equipment. There was little light in the broom closet, but Elle felt her way up the stairs to a latched door leading to what her guess was the attic. It took some effort, but she managed to push the door open and continue her way into the floor above.

It was the attic, and a rather tidy one. Everything nearly arranged in rows and covered with white protective sheets. A few small windows provided ventilation and light into the wide space. There were a few 'rooms' to the attic, if you could call them that. None had doors, just doorways that led to modest old servant bedrooms. Apparently this house at one time had more occupants, requiring the staff sleep in the attic.

Elle continued to step lightly through the attic, peeking under sheets to see what sort of furniture was unfit to grace the rooms below. It looked like nothing special, perhaps just spares or out-of-style models. Elle couldn't be sure, nor did she see reason to care. They were beautiful though, and probably expensive. She probably couldn't even afford one of these tables with a year's salary.

She noticed dark eyes watching her from the far corner of the attic and jumped back a bit at first when she thought they belonged to an actual person. Upon closer inspection, Elle realized it was only a portrait painting of Mias, or someone who looked an awful lot like Mias. She approached what turned out to be a collection of old portraits, none of them covered to be protected from dust and the passage of time.

Strange thing for such an egotist to let rot, Elle said as she took the first painting closer to the light to get a better look. It was Mias alright. The eye markings were the same, but the hairstyle was different and he looked significantly younger: by Elle's estimate, his mid teens. She looked for a signature towards the bottom, and found none, but the frame did have a name plate: Mathias Decivus Dormaeus, Age 15.

Fifteen… he looked so young and already so malcontent, that Elle began to pity him slightly. Mias probably had a damn good explanation for being who he is, not that it excused kidnapping her and wanting to… ugh! She didn't want to think about anything related to sex after seeing  _that_.

She looked back to the other paintings and found a majority of them had been torn. Not detoured, Elle laid each of them out flat on the attic floor and carefully pieced the delicate material back together. The first one she made out to be a relative of Mias. He too had marks around his eyes, these streaking down his entire cheeks to a very thin beard and covering his lower jaw. She checked the name plate: Durias. The rest was scratched off and unreadable, but he had to be a relative of Mias. The resemblance was undisputable.

The next four she patched together followed suit, a few readable name plates and ages and all were Dormaeuses and all seemed to be around the same age group. Aurelius. Thaddeus. Cassius. Pius.

She set each portrait in order as best she could and found two that were completely destroyed. A frame that once held a portrait now stood bare, the name plate tarnished to the point the only letter Elle could make out was the beginning E.

The last of the portraits took Elle a few minutes to piece together what edges she could, but even then all she could make out was whoever it depicted was an infant. The name plate hadn't even been carved into yet. What resentment did Mias have to an infant?

That question was answered when she found another painting, this one a family portrait by the looks of it. It was older than the portraits, but it have been by very much: A mother and father, both with dark, gorgeous features, and six boys who all bore a resemblance to a portrait. A seventh boy in the corner had been slashed out entirely, however. Despite the vandalism, it seemed a rather happy picture (despite the dark features and all the dark clothing) of a happy family. And what shocked Elle most was the cheeky little smile on what had to be a then pre-teen, no eye-mark-having Mias; still emitting the same arrogance, but looking far kinder than he did now as an adult.

Whatever happened in his past clearly came from issues with his family, and Elle doubted that was anything he'd share with her. Still, she was curious now about the Dormaeus family and why two of his brothers seemed to be especially despised by Mias. Such a dreadful thing: curiosity. Up until now she'd resigned herself to take no interest in Mias, but now she wondered about his past, his powers, and how all of it played into the present.

Berenos and Abernos feared him and warned her of the entire family, but it seemed hard to believe from that one portrait that such an environment bred evil. Granted, one portrait couldn't dismiss everything, but it made sticking around to find the answer a little more tempting.

* * *

Elle returned the portraits to where she'd found them and continued her exploration of the attic, wondering if the answers to her questions were hidden away somewhere. It'd certainly be easier than asking Mias directly. A part of her did question whether it was proper or not to snoop through a man's personal life like this, but the way Elle saw it, he gave his right to privacy away the moment he grabbed her. Maybe she'd find something she could use as leverage against him and finally get back home.

She'd been in the attic now for over an hour without being found out, and that she found odd. Even Retti would have been bound to notice she was locked in Elle's room and would have hollered for help, but then again, with Mias too busy having sex with two beautiful women, perhaps her cries fell on deaf ears. But wait, even Mias, though boastful, couldn't keep going at it for too much longer, could he? If not Mias, Malcolm would be bound to notice something amiss. Whatever Elle hoped to find, she had better find it soon.

But there was nothing. Just more questions than answers among the old furniture. It was disheartening, but not surprising. She sat on one of the old servants' beds and sighed, wondering what she should do next. She couldn't very well stay in the attic, nor did she want Mias to know she'd been snooping around. She opened the small window in the little room to let in some fresh air to think. The window unlocked rather easily, and Elle pushed aside the ivy vines that had overtaken that side of the house.

Then it came to her: the window. This one she could actually open, and though small, she could definitely squeeze out of it. She could scale down the vines without having to disturb anything in the attic. Perfect! Only… she was too high up for her pleasure. She hated heights, but she'd braved them before climbing up a rocky cliff face. Climbing down a wall of ivy couldn't be that much harder.

She wouldn't run, she couldn't leave Abernos after all, but she wanted to be outside. Outside was closer to freedom than inside. It was all the motivation Elle needed to toss her shoes out the window and carefully climb onto the ivy. It held her weight, though barely, and Elle quickly closed the window before beginning her decent. Very slowly, foot by foot, she approached the second level of the house, passing between two windows that thankfully had no one looking out.

She was about halfway down to the first level when thinner vines snapped and gave way to Elle's weight, sending falling to the ground and landing hard on her back with the wind knocked out of her.

It hurt, but considered the heights she could have fallen from, she was lucky to have only fallen a few feet. Still, it hurt to have done so and she lay motionless on the ground for a few minutes until her body recovered from the impact. She pushed herself upright and rubbed the back of her head. The ground was soft thanks to all the recent rain, but soft dirt meant mud, and Elle found herself covered with it along with grass stains.

The all important question of 'what now?' came to mind as Elle sat there pondering the eventful day she created for herself. After a few minutes she failed to arrive at an answer and slid her shoes back on. She'd walk around the grounds until one of the servants yelled at her and forced her back inside.

Between the comforts of two ladies, Mias finally felt more like himself again. Merevere and Corrine were resting, curled up under each of his arms for a light nap. Yes, this was how life was supposed to be, he thought happily to himself. Now if only Elle saw fit do to the same. His two former mistresses couldn't satisfy that longing no matter how hard they tried, and they were gifted lovers, but Elle… the more she fought him; the more she denied him, the more he wanted her, and sex was only the physical way of expressing it. Even if he succeeded in bedding her, she wouldn't be his until she willingly relinquished her heart to him. That's what he wanted.

Merevere and Corrine did care for him, but they didn't have the fire Elle did. There was one another mistress, Iedra, who had a similar passion, but she was too much like him to be a compatible match. He'd made a big mistake by sleeping with that one, and whenever they met, she did well to remind him of it. None of what these women felt for him was pure surrender. Merevere acted like it was a game, Corrine was too obedient, and Iedra… was a bad girl from the start. There were others of course, but the story was the same with them too. In the end, there was always something he didn't like about them.

Elle had been the most amusing despite their lack of intercourse. The reason he maintained interest so long was her stubbornness, the only part about her he didn't like, he also loved. If he could turn that flare loose in the bedroom, he'd be a very happy man, and he'd make Elle a very happy woman. If only she'd let him. Why was she so opposed to being happy? He'd catch the stars for her if he thought it'd bring a smile to her face, but nothing he'd done up until now made her look at him differently. Perhaps good girls couldn't truly fall in love with a villain, he thought.

He slowly freed himself from the warmth and softness of his mistresses and crawled out of bed, picking up his trousers from the floor as he did so.

He wanted to see her. It'd been long enough, and with his pent up frustrations finally released, he'd have the patience to deal with her. He finished dressing and was courteous enough to pull the sheets up over the two women before he left.

As he approached Elle's door, the squishy carpet indicated there was a problem and he quickly opened the door through use of his magic and found Retti padding down towels into the floor, running to the bathroom to wring them out, then coming back to pick up more, and Elle no where to be seen.

"What happened, Anaret?" He asked, brow furrowing in anger.

"She flooded the bathroom! I'm sorry! I left the door open and she ran out and locked me in here. I… I figured I'd better tend to this first so we don't develop a mold problem…!"

"You forget I'm a magician," Mias ignited green flames in his right hand and in a pulling motion, lifted the water from the carpet and bent it into a current that flowed right into the bath tub's drain.

"Oh… yes, thank you," Retti bowed and got to her feet.

"The flooring will still have to be replaced because you let it sit this long without informing me!" He snapped. "Where the devil is Malcolm? Make the arrangements with him while I find her!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Mias left the room and hurried downstairs, quickly spotting Malcolm asleep in the parlor. "Malcolm!"

The white haired man awoke with a start. "Huh?! What?!"

"You lazy oaf! She's seen fit to cause a bit of trouble again. Get upstairs and survey the damage!" Mias scolded as he then turned to the front doors and hurried outside.

He knew she'd be outside. Where else would she be? She didn't know the layout of the manor and would have a determining what was and what wasn't a good hiding place. Then a thought occurred to him. If Retti got herself locked in around lunch time and Elle was the one running around with the skeleton key, it couldn't have been the maid who had briefly peeped in on him and the two women. The realization made him chuckle, but he'd wait to tease about it for now.

"Elle!" He called for her as he rushed around to the back grounds.

Her honey colored hair was unmistakable as it flowed gently in a light wind behind her from within the fields. She was just sitting there, looking out at the sea longingly.

He approached her slowly and quietly, though he cleared his throat when he reached her side to announce in presence in case she hadn't already picked up on it. "What a marvelous opportunity you had to flee."

"You know I couldn't…" she said quietly, not looking at him.

"Hm," he responded, deciding to take a seat next to her in the grass, though it was uncouth in his opinion. "There are two women who are going to be staying here for a little while."

"Is that so?"

"Madam Merevere Trembley and Lady Corrine Fairworth; do be cordial and courteous with them."

"Whatever…" Elle grumbled, not really interested in the two.

"I won't confine you to that room anymore," he said, changing up the conversation. "Though I should make you seeing as you took all that time to give it your personal touch."

Elle didn't respond. She was glad that prison was ruined.

"You will stay with me in my bed chamber," he announced, successfully capturing her full attention.

Her eyes were wide and full of panic, like a frightened mouse. "What?!"

"So long as Merevere and Corrine are here, should I require pleasure and you refuse me, I shall take my needs to them. You though will be the one who sleeps at my side."

"Not even in your dreams, you sick bastard!"

"Ah-ah," Mias held a finger up to her lips. "Listen: I will not make attempts for your loins if you agree to share my bed."

"That's a load of bollocks! I agree to that and you'll rape me in my sleep!"

"My word, though foul to your ears, is no less honorable. Of course, do keep in mind I decide when my word is no longer binding," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her.

"You're disgusting!" Elle exclaimed, backing away from him. "You… You're absolute filth! And you want to make me like that?! Never! I'll never want to do anything like that with you!"

"What? Kiss?" He teased, pouncing on top of her before she could further distance between them.

"Kiss! Sex! Everything! Everything with you is so…!" She trailed off as she realized there wasn't an adjective perfect enough in the English language to put proper shame to his actions.

"How can you be so sure? Our loins have never met."

"And let's keep it that way!" She blushed, trying to push him back. "Yours have been in… places nature didn't design it to be put!"

"Ah, so that was you who spied on us," he caught her, both figuratively and literally, and pushed her down into the grass. "You know, the door was locked, so I'm hardly in the wrong."

Elle turned redder and redder and became too flustered to speak.

"It's natural to be curious," he continued teasing. "If you want to watch, I won't object."

Elle decided she wouldn't grace that answer with a response.

"Why do you resist me so, Elle?" Mias asked, changing the subject when he realized he wouldn't get her further riled. "I can give you anything you desire, and all I ask is that you let me."

"I don't need your 'charity'!"

"The prideful pauper you are then," he smirked. "But it must be frustrating. I know how dearly you've longed for a lover, and here I am, ready to give you everything and you deny yourself the pleasure of knowing me: Me – the only man who could ever want a girl like you."

"What does that mean?" Elle asked, already offended but still seeking further insult.

"Come now. You've had one other suitor who proved he didn't value you and all the other lads you've fancied sense have turned you down flat. You should stop chasing your fantasies and be with a man; with me."

"…You expect me to believe you're the only man who would ever want me?"

"Truly want you," he clarified. "Plenty of men will use you, but I, I see your true value and will not squander it. I want for you like no man on Alteria and Earth combined, and sex with any woman other than you will not satisfy me."

"You can't be sure of that. We haven't had sex."

"Then prove me wrong," he encouraged, pushing his hips down against hers. "Take me into you and still try to convince yourself you and I aren't destined to be intertwined."

"I don't need to have sex with you to know you're no good for me!" Elle argued, still trying to fight him off.

Mias grinned. "Oh, I know I'm no good for you. I'm probably the worst thing for someone like you, but there in lies our chemistry."

"…I-If I agree to share your room, will you stop this already?!" Elle whimpered under the increasing pressure of his weight.

"Will you?" He asked teasingly.

"Fine! I'll do it! Just get off me!"

"Pleasure doing business with you," Mias' calmed his evilness and retreated.

Elle was stunned as she watched Mias saunter back to the manor more pleased than ever. Had she just been successfully manipulated? Unfortunately the answer was 'yes', and it pained her to no end. She'd yet to win against this man, and the growing desire to do so was growing stronger. And that scared her. The last thing she wanted was any strong feeling for Mias.

* * *

Elle trailed behind Mias after he had a few minutes head start, but slowed her steps as she came back into the manor. She still had plenty of reason to be cautious after all. It was a house filled with debauchery that Elle herself was trying desperately to not be pulled into.

"Well you've gone and done it, Miss Elle," Malcolm scolded her from the second floor as he tallied the estimated costs for repairs on bit of parchment.

"Hmpf! Serves the lot of you right for treating me like a damn prisoner!" Elle huffed.

"Yes, but  _I'm_  the one who handles the finances, the hiring of contractors, overseeing the work while Master Mias simply foots the bill. So really you've only made my life more difficult," he sighed dramatically. "And here I thought I'd help you by letting you know we're keeping Abernos in the library."

Elle raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but took subtle hint when he brought his quill to the level of his chin and motioned towards the right corridor, making it look like he was doing nothing more than rubbing the point of his lower jaw. Elle kept one eyes on him as she moved toward the corridor, still hesitant to trust that any of what he said was true.

However, Abernos and a library sounded like the perfect place to find sanctuary in the god awful manor and once Malcolm was out of view, she hurried to check the inner doors. The first was another broom cupboard, but the second opened up to the biggest collection of books that Elle had ever seen in a private residence. Even some public libraries back home didn't have this amount of written work compiled in their collection. The only thing that reduced its charm was the clear lack of organization.

Elle quietly closed the door behind her and quickly took a hold of the first book nearest to her: a worn leather bond text sat atop a stack of books reaching Elle's waist in height. It had recognizable roman lettering on the cover and spine, but none arranged in a language she readily recognized. She returned it to the stack and stepped further into the room, her eyes looking about for the Stag she was led to believe was in the midst of all these volumes. "Abernos?"

"Elle!" Abernos' voice responded.

Elle glanced up to the landing of the second floor where the Stag was busy balancing himself on a ladder and a stack of books with one hand.

"I'll be right down!" He beamed, stuffing the lot on the vacant shelf and quickly sliding down the ladder and then over to the spiral staircase in the corner.

Elle ran to the bottom of the stairs and leapt up as high as she could to throw her arms around his neck. "You're alright!"

"Uh… Yes," he blushed, delicately holding her middle to keep her from weighing his neck down. "And you are? I've heard a great deal of commotion, but Mias cast some sort of spell that now prevents me from leaving here…"

"I'm managing to hold it together somehow," Elle said with tears of relief beading in the corners of her eyes.

Abernos gently lowered her back onto her feet and smiled. "That's good."

"Heh," Elle smiled back, her eyes taking notice of his new apparel. "My, a waistcoat and trousers?"

"It was that scrupulous butler," Abernos explained. "It's not completely uncomfortable; I'm simply used to having less on."

"It looks good on you!" Elle smiled.

"Thank you," he blushed again, before his ears and eyes both perked up upon remembrance of something important. "You know Elle, Mias has actually given me a great opportunity here!"

"He has?" Elle was completely doubtful.

"Yes! You see all these books? Some of them are his magical texts! If I can figure out which book contains the spell he used to kidnap you, maybe you can use it to win your freedom and go home!"

"R-Really?!" Elle's expression lit up, but she quickly calmed her excitement and hushed her voice to a whisper. "H-How do you know he isn't listening in on us? I mean, he's a bloody talented pervert, you know."

"I guess I don't, but we have to take every chance we can, right?" He said as he approached a stack of books. "And the fact he has me organizing all of these means I will find it eventually."

"But there are so many…"

"I know. I've been at it for over a week and only have two cases organized, and that Mias is constantly stepping in here to exchange books so I don't know if completing this task is even possible."

"I'll help," Elle smiled.

"Oh… do you think you can?"

"It's not like I'm doing anything else constructive with my time, and with Mias now having those two women to tend to his every whim, I think he'll steadily forget about what I'm up to."

"Two women? Oh, yes, I think I heard the servant girl mention something about guests the other day when she brought me my afternoon tea," he said as he went back up the spiral staircase with a new stack of books.

"Better them than me," Elle said, glancing over another book cover before asking Abernos how things were to be arranged.

The remainder of the day passed quickly this time around for Elle as she busied herself with pleasant conversation and organization of the numerous volumes. With Abernos' assistance, she managed to decode a few important keywords to look for: 'magic' and 'spells'. If any of these books contained the secret to her release, Elle would find it. She wasn't sure how exactly she'd use it against Mias once she found it, but perhaps the mere light shed by the information it contained would be of assistance to her and her plight.

It was after sunset when Elle and Abernos both froze at the sound of the first floor door opening. Expecting it to be Mias, both were relieved when Retti poked her head into the room instead. "Um, Miss Elle? It's dinner time."

"So it is," Elle responded, hoping she wouldn't be forced to eat with Mias and his two lady friends.

"Master Mias wants you to join him and the madams in the dining hall."

"Crap," Elle commented internally. "Is this an order I'm expected to obey?"

"Yes'm, if you wish to continue your visits with Mister Abernos."

"Th-That hardly sounds terrible, Elle," Abernos forced a smiled. "All he's asking you to do is eat with him."

"But if I start complying now, he'll keep pushing me to do more! I need to stand my ground on this. It's bad enough he's expecting me to room with him from now on. I doubt I'd even be able to stomach a meal in his presence."

"Miss Elle, if you would?" Retti insisted.

"Fine, but you're not putting me in a bloody dress for the occasion," Elle told the maid as she boldly marched past her.

Retti accepted the defeat. "I'll return with your supper in a moment, Mister Abernos."

"Alright," Abernos said quietly as he watched the door close, leaving him alone again.

Elle marched with purpose towards the dining hall. She had no plans to engage in conversation. She'd show up and eat, and that would be it. If her presence was all that was necessary, surely that wouldn't be a problem.

And of course she was wrong.

The moment she entered the dining hall still clad in a chemise and trousers, forks dropped against their plates and Mias for a split second was wrought with embarrassment and anger, and Elle was lucky enough to see his repulsion before his acting skills took over to keep his calm in front of the two women seated on his right.

Corrine put a hand to her delicate lips to keep from giggling while Merevere made a silent judgment.

Elle took the chair to Mias' left and sat down, finding the sudden tension in a room a bit much for her as well from a female stand-point. They were gorgeous, well-mannered women when not attached to Mias in some shape or form. Their very auras put their egos well above Elle's own confidence and left her feeling more vulnerable than she expected.

"Elle, dearest," Mias said with a forced smile. "I know at present there are issues with your wardrobe, but had you anything more suitable to wear?"

Elle took the cook's approach to saying nothing and simply began eating her meal once Percy placed it before her.

"You see how she ignores me?" Mias turned to the other two for sympathy.

Elle rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this.

"Elle, is it?" Corrine smiled pleasantly, catching her attention. "I'm Corrine Fairworth, and this is Merevere Trembley. You can pay Lord Mias no mind, but please don't let our impression of you be ruined in his account."

"Corrine!" Mias didn't like being slightest so easily.

"He is a bit of a handful, isn't he?" Corrine giggled. She seemed harmless and good natured enough to deserve Elle's courtesy, though it was a bit unsettling considering the first time Elle saw her she was performing oral sex. It was almost like meeting a porn star.

"He's a right git and I want nothing to do with him," Elle told her.

Corrine laughed. "Oh my! You are brazen! I wouldn't dream of speaking so boldly!"

Somehow Elle found that difficult to believe.

"Though I will say, Lord Mias, I hardly see what troubles you so. She's not a girl of any exception as far as my eyes can see. Why do you want her so if she refuses?"

Elle knew she'd just been insulted, but kept her head down to prevent her embarrassment from being known.

"It's because she refuses," Mias smirked. "I've never been rejected before, so that alone makes her far more exceptional than any of you."

Though his words slighted the two women willing to sleep with him, Elle wasn't at all surprised to hear Mias defend his decision. She wished he hadn't. She suddenly found herself being hoisted way above these two women and feeling the weight of their judgmental gazes pressing her further and further into the back of her chair.

As quickly as she was made the centerpiece of conversation, Elle found herself being ignored in favor of more popular topics like socialite parties both past and upcoming and other frivolous matters Elle didn't have the slightest bit of knowledge about. Just as well since she didn't want to exchange words with anyone at the dinner table.

She finished her meal and rose from the table, quietly dismissing herself with a brief, "I'm finished," and leaving the room without another word.

Mias waited until the door closed to shift his eyes back to the two. "Your thoughts?"

"She's certainly more of the Lolita type, you cradle robber," Corrine teased.

"She's only seven years my junior," Mias informed them. "If she'd allow a proper grooming, I'm certain she'd look of proper age."

"I'd say she's of less use to you than a doll," Merevere commented. "You may have admiration for her, but I can tell by her eyes she loathes you. What good is a pretty thing if you can't have your hands all over it?"

"Yes… it's a bit of a problem," Mias admitted. "With all my wit and charm, she still resists. I didn't think she'd be such a shrew of a maiden when I laid eyes on her, but I want what I want and I shall never be satisfied until she surrenders to me."

"This one has the will power in her eyes to outlast you," Merevere continued. "And unfortunately both Corrine and I cannot remain here for an extended period of time."

"Merry's right…" Corrine sighed sadly.

"I just need a little while longer to think clearly without my body's needs interfering. If it takes me more than a month, I shall be surprised. Surely you both can spare me that long?"

"Of course," Corrine and Merevere both smiled seductively, much to Mias' pleasure.

Elle burst back into the library, startling Abernos as she slammed the door shut behind her and approached a stack of books with an aura of infuriated fire surrounding her.

"Er… Dare I ask?" He queered with the utmost caution.

"I don't understand it!" Elle declared loudly, kicking the stack over to vent her frustrations. "If he can get women like that, why the bloody  _hell_  does he need someone like me?!"

Abernos just stood there silently.

"Why me?! Why someone he has absolute nothing in common with?! Why am I 'exceptional' all because I refused?! WHY?!"

Abernos waited until Elle calmed down before he approached her, gingerly placing a hand on her shoulder. "You probably can't expect to find much reason to it. He wants you to be confused and vulnerable, doesn't he?"

"He's doing very well then…" She sniffled, kneeling down to pick up the books she mistreated. "Everything is meant to mess with me, I think. I'm fairly certain he could have raped me by now if that's what he truly wanted… what am I to think of that?"

"…I wouldn't think anything of it," Abernos said, kneeling down next to her to help gather the fallen tomes. "I-I don't mean to sound insensitive, but if does mean to keep you confused… then you shouldn't give any of his actions deeper thought."

"So, ignore him?" She asked. "That's easier said than done."

"It's a tall order, but maybe it'd work. He seems to thrive on your attention regardless of it being positive or negative."

"I'll… try to, but he makes it very difficult to do so…" She said as she and Abernos returned to organizing. As the evening wore on and Elle got to thinking, she looked around the stacks and how all of them were gathered near only one side of the library. "Say, all the ones that are set out are ones he's used recently, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well compared to the shelves, there aren't that many stacks. I've been here a month, so any book he would have used to bring me here should be in one of these piles, right?"

"Oh, yes, that's true," Abernos looked over the piles. "I've already sorted them too so when I file them into their proper classification it shouldn't take so long."

"Which one is magic and spells?" Elle asked, setting the books in her hand on the table and looking around the other stacks.

"The stack along the wall behind you…" he said slowly, pointing it out. It just happened to be the largest stack with a few hundred books of various ages, thicknesses, and bindings.

"Oh bollocks…" Elle sighed, slumping her elbows onto the table and propping her hands up on her hands. "I don't know why I thought this could be made simpler…"

"I'll keep looking," Abernos smiled, approaching the stack. "What world did you say you came from again?"

"Earth," Elle said. "But I don't know if that's what it's called here… Mias said this world, what you call Alteria, and my world were once connected or something if that helps."

It did seem useful by the intrigued expression on Abernos' face, but before he could reply the two heard the second floor's door open and the sound of heavy boot steps on the landing. Abernos' ears lowered and he bowed his head as Mias approached the railing and looked down into the depths of his collection. His eyes came to rest on Elle before he spoke. "I'm retiring."

"A-Already?!" Elle blushed, remembering their agreement. "But I'm not tired!"

"Neither am I," he grinned, motioning for her to join him with the coaxing of a single finger.

"Th-That wasn't our deal Mias! You said all I had to do was sleep beside you! If you're not sleeping than I have no business being there!"

"The agreement was that you shared my room, and after tonight's supper I figured we could unwind in private with a little wine, some poetry – see where the night takes us."

"No!" Elle declared firmly.

Displeased with her response, he summoned his power to the surface of his hand and cast a simple levitation spell with a flick of his wrist, promptly sending Elle drifting into the air like a balloon.

"EEK!"

"Elle!" Abernos reached out to grab her, but she was already too high up for his hands to reach.

Elle, however, fought the spell by latching onto the tips of Abernos' horns and tried to pull herself back down. "STOP! PUT ME DOWN!"

"I'd release the Stag if I were you. We wouldn't want my spell to go array and accidentally cook his flesh, would we?"

Elle reluctantly let go of Abernos' horns, damning Mias for being so cruel and manipulative. He probably would force himself on her anyway just for the fun of it.

"I-It'll be alright, Elle," Abernos called up to her. "I won't rest until I find it."

She wished she could believe that, but at present all her mind could do was silently panic and plead that she not be dropped. Floating wasn't nearly as fun as she thought it would be, it didn't help that she have such fears of falling. Though she hated herself for doing so, she latched tightly onto Mias' arm as she drifted over the railing and onto her feet, her knees shaking a bit.

"Oh dear, did I frighten you?" Mias asked with no sincerity, merely enjoying how she clung to his arm for stability.

"I hate you…" She grumbled, gradually loosening her grip on him.

"Come then," he said, slipping his arm around her waist to lead her through his study. "We'll have a nice relaxing evening together."

Elle doubted that and looked back to catch Abernos waving good night to her before the door closed behind her. She turned her head back forward as he lead her through his study and across the hall to his bedchambers, a place she desperately wished not to ever see the interior of again. Especially after what she'd witnessed going on his bed earlier.

"Anaret's prepared clean bedding and a proper night dress for you," Mias informed her. "Speaking of such, you will not attend dinner dressed like this again. Is that clear?"

Elle kept her mouth shut, deciding to try the ignoring approach. It wasn't like she ever won an argument against Mias anyway, so perhaps not getting involved was the key.

"You could be much more beautiful," Mias said, picking at her shirt. "I fail to comprehend why that is of no interest to you either."

She swatted his hand away and retreated towards the fireplace where she sat down and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Always so difficult," he sighed, unhooking his cloak from the rest of his garments and hanging it up in his wardrobe. He approached the sofa before the fireplace and took a seat, keeping his eyes on her.

Elle felt uncomfortable under his gaze, but kept her eyes focused on the fire and her mind on the hope Abernos would find what she needed to free herself from Mias. She just had to endure him a little longer.

"Elle, come now. What fun is there to be had in ignoring me?" He finally asked after they sat listening to the fire crackle for a good five minutes.

It wasn't fun, but there was an odd degree of satisfaction Elle felt from knowing she did have the power to annoy him and take away his own sick pleasures.

"Elle," he called to her again, slipping down from the couch to crawl up behind her. "Look at me."

She kept her chin resting in between her knees and didn't even flinch when he brushed a finger up her neck.

"Do you really think you can steel yourself against me?" He smirked, brushing her hair aside to press his lips to her neck.

A shiver ran throw her body and she quickly squeezed her eyes closed to endure the oddly delightful tingles she got from the soft nips to her neck. Some of them even tickled a bit, but she wanted no part in it and made that clear by trying to move away from him.

"Oh no you don't," Mias held her shoulder and pushed it to the ground, taking the rest of her body with it. He expected her to at least blush or give some sound of protest as he pinned her, but was surprised to see her lying quietly underneath him, her expression calm and her eyes looking to side – away from him. "Elle, look at me."

That was easy enough to avoid doing. She didn't move. She didn't flinch. She didn't give him any acknowledgement.

And it succeeded in annoying him. He grabbed her lower jaw, tightening his grip enough to pucker her lips out like a fish and forcibly turned her head to face him.

She allowed the movement, but her eyes didn't follow. The few dust bunnies under the furniture held far more interest.

"Very well, if that's the way you want to play it," he removed his hand from her mouth and lowered it to the shoulderless chemise she wore. He grabbed a handful of the cotton material and tore it loose, exposing the bustier-like brassier supporting her breasts.

It was nothing he hadn't done before, Elle told herself over and over. She could endure a groping, she hoped.

"Don't you want me to stop?" Mias teased, pressing his lips back to her neck as his hand invaded the undergarment and grasped her left breast.

Elle squeezed her eyes shut again and bit into her tongue to keep from making any encouraging sounds.

"So you want me to continue?" He grinned, pulling down the brassier to expose both her breasts. "Ah, of course. You're jealous I've paid Merevere and Corrine more affection in one day than I have to you all week. Do forgive me for not considering your feelings, my dear. I'll happily make up for my neglect."

He was definitely making this as challenging as possible for her. Elle wanted to deny it all and kick him in the groin, ideally hard enough to cause permanent damage, but that was what he wanted! However, if he pushed her much further he might just take what he wanted anyway. She might have no choice but to stop him.

Mias moved his lips down her neck and cleavage, planting little, teasing kisses into the center of her chest. His lips then parted as his mouth hovered right above her nipple. His tongue slid out like an emerging serpent, encircling the tiny pink nub until it budded under the pleasurable sensation.

Elle bit harder into her tongue and curled her hands into fists to further suffer through Mias' unwanted touch.

His mouth consumed her breast with a hungered moan before suckling on the erect teat.

Elle feared she'd bite her tongue off at this rate and seeing as Mias was preoccupied, she brought a hand up to her mouth and bit into her finger instead. Her body was conflicted between pain and pleasure, both making her want to cry out for mercy, and yet somehow she forced herself to tolerate it until she felt the warm and coopery taste of blood flowing into her mouth from her finger.

She stopped biting just as Mias paused to catch his breath and inspect her reaction. His pleasured grin quickly fell when he noticed the crimson droplets staining her lips. He glanced down at her hand, noted the bite mark around her index finger, and looked back down at her. "Elle."

She still refused to give him her attention.

"Damn it, do  _not_  ignore me!" He ordered. " _Look_  at me!"

She didn't bat an eyelash or twitch her lips; she simply laid there.

"You stubborn…!" He caught his voice before it escalated and expelled it with a frustrated sigh. He raked a hand through his hair and cursed under his breath as he pondered his next move. As it came to him, he removed himself from her person and got to his feet. "I'll return in an hour. Use that time to bathe and change or you will do so in front of me."

Elle continued to lay there until she heard the door to his room open and close. Surprisingly enough, she didn't cry out in relief. Her eyes did tear up a bit and her body trembled, shaking her pent up nerves free. She didn't think he'd stop, but he did. She'd won this time, barely, but it was more than enough.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 13-15. Originally written in 2013.


	6. Chapter 6

Elle knew Mias was seeking comfort with one or perhaps both of the women in one of the other bedrooms. Not wanting to take any chances with him returning prematurely, Elle did her nightly washing as quickly as she could. She found her assortment toiletries atop of pile of clothes within a woven basket on the vanity. She found her own clothes, a slimming white night dress, a few undergarments, and a couple of dresses that the maid had managed to salvage to serve Elle's dressing needs until replacements arrived.

She changed into the night dress and took the comb to her freshly washed locks as she left the bathroom to examine Mias' room. She doubted he'd have anything of use to her in this room. Somehow he struck her as the type to keep business and pleasure separate. He did have a bit of shelving filled with books and a few artifacts, but none bore titles that encouraged further investigation, and so she let them be.

She returned the comb from whence it came and paced around the room a little more before resigning herself to crawl into bed. She had to remove half a dozen large pillows until she was able to find the edge of the covers against the headboard. She pulled them back on the right side and hesitantly slipped a leg under them. The silky material felt pleasant against her skin, giving her further cause to crawl in to let the bedding consume the rest of her. Her head nestled into her pillow and she closed her eyes; Morpheus willing, she prayed she'd be asleep before Mias returned.

For a moment, she thought she was asleep. She couldn't hear the fire crackling or the wind blowing outside the nearby window. It was completely silent… until she heard the latch on the door open and the quiet steps of bare feet on the carpet. She heard the rustling of clothing as it was dropped to the floor and felt mattress shift on the opposite side of the bed as another sought to become its occupant.

She kept her eyes closed, assuming Mias was just going to sleep and nothing more. That was until she felt the bedding decompress around her as he moved closer to her. He had a good 75% of the bed to himself. There was no reason for him to be so close, Elle complained internally as she felt his arm encompass her middle and pull her back against his chest into the spooning position. And from what Elle could tell by touch alone he remained naked. Furthermore, the smell of sweat and sex mixed in with his natural pheromones, creating a cocktail of potent odors Elle's nostrils had never experienced before and what was worse, she didn't find it completely unpleasant.

Mias tucked his head over her shoulder, turning his head into her hair and inhaling deeply. Apparently her own scent was more than appealing and soothing to his nose because it took him only a few minutes to nestle into her and fall asleep.

Elle remained motionless until she was sure he was out. The feel of warm breath against her ear and the tucking of his hips into her backside were turning her red with how uncomfortable they made her, but she was afraid to move in fear of waking him. She felt the need to do something though; she couldn't very well fall asleep in such a position.

She tried moving his arm from around her stomach, but he conveniently kept a firm grip even in sleep. It was of no use. He was literally holding her captive and giving her no room for escape. She was trapped there until morning.

Once Elle finally managed to fall asleep, she slept straight through until early morning and woke up feeling, oddly, no more sleep deprived than she felt any other morning. Mias' arm was no longer latched around her middle and Elle took advantage of that to push the covers back in a decision to get up early.

However, as soon as she felt the coolness of the air outside the covers, she retreated back under them and curled up into a ball. She'd prolong getting up after all.

She turned onto her opposite side, forgetting just how close Mias was until she was face to face with him. She considered rolling back over, but seeing Mias asleep was a sight to behold. Never before did he look quite so vulnerable and nonthreatening. His hair had become slightly disheveled, greatly detracting from the prim and proper image he flaunted when he was awake.

Sleep humanized him, making his presence at the very least tolerable for the time being: he could be the Endymion to her Selene. She could look at him without being teased or pressured, appease her own hormones just with simple admiration of the fine physical specimen he was. The outside was perfect, but it was only a shell: a hollow Fabergé egg, something that couldn't give her any of what she truly wanted, or needed, in a partner. Once he woke up, the illusion of his perfection would be broken and he'd remind her why she despised him so.

It was as Abernos said: she was better off not trying to understand him. It only made her head hurt, and Elle had better things to think about that morning than Mias.

Elle braced herself against the chill of the room and crept out of bed. She locked herself in the bathroom to relieve her bladder, change her clothes, and fix her hair for the day. She chose her T-Shirt and tan trousers, feeling more comfortable in an outfit that was truly her own, and ran the hairbrush through her hair to set it in its usual style before exiting Mias' room to make her return through the library.

The wide open room was noticeably colder than the other rooms and Elle rubbed her arms as she descended the staircase to the bottom floor to resume her search for a useful text.

She found Abernos asleep upon a pile of collapsed literature. Elle noticed all the stacks behind him had shifted since she last saw them, and the Stag had a particular volume held to his chest in absence of a teddy-bear.

Elle quietly approached him and gently pried the book from under his arm and examined the title. It didn't say magic or spells, just more gibberish language she didn't understand, but the opening pages did contain something very interesting: a map of the earth's continents.

She smiled from both excitement and relief and gave Abernos a peck on the cheek for his hard work. He'd probably been up the whole night searching for this.

He smiled in his sleep and turned over to nestle into the hard covers while Elle made her way to one of the chairs near the fireplace.

She tossed a few of the spare logs onto the bed of embers and took a seat as the flames returned to consume the fresh fuel. She turned the first few pages, finding mostly maps in the beginning, but then coming to a bunch of text she couldn't read. She kept turning the pages, never once being so hopeful that a book had pictures in it. She found a few pages with scribbled notes and one entire page with some sort of diagram that looked to Elle like an Alchemy circle. She'd have to wait to ask Abernos what it all meant when he woke up.

She paged through the entire book until she came to more hand drawn maps, one whole page being entirely devoted to the British Isles. She touched her fingers over London and sighed out loud, wondering if she'd really be able to get back to it with the help of this little book. She had no understanding of Mias' magic or this world in general. It all seemed far grander and more complicated than a book could shed light on – not that Elle doubted the power of written work, but in this case, it didn't seem likely.

A loud yawn brought Elle's attention away from the book and over to Abernos as he stretched his arms out before opening his groggy eyes.

"Good morning," Elle called to him with a warm smile on her face.

"'Morning," he yawned, stumbling up over his bed of books to scratch his back and hind end.

"Didn't they give you a bed?"

"Oh yeah, but I can get comfortable anywhere," he cracked his back, heaved a sigh of relief, and walked towards her while smoothing the wrinkles out of his clothes. "I did find something though."

"I noticed," Elle held up the book. "What's it say? What's the spell to get me home?"

"Um, well, it's not exactly a spell book," Abernos said as he took the text and Elle moved to sit on the arm of the chair to let him have the cushion. He took a seat and opened up the book himself. "Now, I don't know how to read entirely well: literacy isn't the first thing a Stag is taught, even to someone like me, but I ido/i know this is entitled 'The Other World', which strangely enough is what Alteria means."

"The Other World? Then why does it depict my world and not yours?"

"Because to us your Earth is the Other World. The connection between our worlds was severed long ago, causing us to consider ourselves independent from it. Of course that's only been a legend and not anything we can prove. Most people nowadays probably aren't aware of that old tale anymore."

"But you do?"

"I like to keep an open mind," he smiled at her. "Until I met you I couldn't be sure of it, but now I am."

"Okay, so this establishes that my world does indeed exist and Mias is the only one who's rediscovered a connection between them. Do his notes say anything of how he did it?" Elle asked, leaning over to turn to the pages that had scribbles on them.

"Um… let's see…" Abernos looked it over. "No, he's using a different language for the notes… I hate English. There's only one way to speak it, but can write it six different ways… And I think he's using the archaic form just to show how sophisticated his education is."

"I guess his arrogance is well earned," Elle sighed. "So it really doesn't contain anything useful?"

"It might, but only Mias can read it," he frowned. "I'm sorry, Elle."

"No, this is good. So I just need to learn this language?"

"Uh, well, even if you knew what it said, chances are you'd still need magic to perform what ever spell this is."

"Can regular humans use magic?"

"Unfortunately the only magic practitioners in the land are the Dormaeus. That's why they're such an infamous family."

Elle crossed her arms and huffed a breath upward to move her bangs. "So doing this without Mias is impossible?"

"I prefer improbable," Abernos said astutely.

"I think I can get him to teach me the language. Can you find me another book written solely in this archaic English?"

"Shouldn't be too hard, he's got a bloody lot of 'em," Abernos said.

"Right!" Elle smiled excitedly, deciding put her energy and hopes into her latest plan of escape.

It required she give Mias a little attention, but she was confidant he could convince him to help her with her favorite hobby: reading. She'd use another book as a guide to help her translate his notes, and once she had that accomplished, she could further plot how to get him to use his magic to send her home. She spent the entire day concocting her plan with Abernos and by the time evening rolled around again, she was actually a bit anxious to go to Mias' bedroom.

She went up on her own this time, fearing he'd levitate her again if she wasn't on the second floor to meet him. She entered his room cautiously, expecting him already to be in there waiting for her, but he wasn't. Deciding she'd better entice his interest out of her regular fashion, she quickly changed into her off-white night dress and sat herself down on the rug before the fireplace. She propped open the book and arranged the dress out behind her, ran her fingers through her hair, and debated whether or not having a strap fall off her shoulder was too much. It was. She was ready to put her plan to action.

As if on cue, Mias entered the room with a look of pleasant surprise. "I thought I'd have to retrieve you from the library again."

Elle ignored him yet again. She didn't want to seem too desperate for his assistance.

"Am I to be treated to silence for the rest of eternity?" He asked, approaching the fireplace casually.

She held her tongue a while longer, waiting for the right moment to speak to him again.

"Engrossed in fine literature, are we?" He knelt down at her side and glanced onto the text before grinning and proceeded to fight back a laugh.

Elle ignored him and turned the page in the volume only to find a rather erotic drawing depicted on the next page. She shrieked and instantly slammed the cover shut. She didn't recall seeing that on her initial flip through the book.

"That would be Rubor's Erotic Poetry and Prose," he chuckled.

"H-How was I supposed to know?!" Elle blushed furiously. She hadn't planned on this part of the plan, but she'd make it work.

"My little mouse speaks at last," Mias grinned happily. "And she's reading a naughty book~"

"Th-The text just looked interesting! I didn't think it was a smut book!"

"Smut? My dear Elle, these are iclassics/i," he insisted as he picked up the book himself to admire the drawing. "Shall I read one to you?"

"NO!" Elle blushed bright red without even thinking. Shit. She needed an ancient volume to use as a translator, but exchanging books now might look suspicious.

However Mias never took 'no' for an answer and ever so suavely draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her up to his side as he cleared his throat to speak.

'I shall hasten her to bed

Abashment will not prevent my affection

Rose colored flesh, puckered lips

And in her crystal eyes - my reflection

Fingers lacing; Linens twist

Breathes intertwining before we kissed'

Curious to why he stopped, Elle glanced upward only to see Mias gazing down at her. "U-Um…"

He didn't say anything and kept his eyes focused on hers, slowly leaning his head downward toward her lips.

"I-I don't want to listen any further!" Elle blushed even brighter and held her hands up over her ears to divert attention from her lips.

"Oh but we're just getting to the good part," Mias grinned, setting the book aside for a moment to pull her arms away from her ears and pin them to the floor as he perched himself over her hips, pinning her entire body now beneath his. He picked up the book and turned back to the proper page, cleared his throat once again, and continued.

'She cries so sweetly from my touch  
Our souls resonate – two as one

Soft caresses with gentle whispers

As we conclude what I've begun

She embraces me at long last

Satisfying far more than I have ever asked'

Elle hid her red face behind her hands all while rubbing her thighs together to keep the recital from arousing her. It was easier said then done given the poem was more romantic than blatantly sexual and Mias read it with such clear, firm diction. She was grateful when he finally concluded, but of course that meant he was free to use other means of sexual harassment.

Mias grinned down at her and shut the book in one hand. "Inspiring, isn't it?"

"Then go share your 'inspiration' with one of your mistresses," Elle insisted as she tried to squirm out from under his hips.

"I'd rather be with you," he said, setting the book off to the side to place his hands on her sides. "Your lips are far sweeter than any other woman's I've had the pleasure of tasting."

"Do you really think flattery will work on me?" Elle strained as she put her hands on his chest and tried to push him off.

"No," he admitted, placing one hand behind her back and quickly slipping the other under her legs as he stood up, hoisting her into his arms along the way. "But sweet nothings are still pleasant to hear, are they not?"

"Not from your foul mouth…" She muttered.

Mias smirked as he approached his bed and dumped Elle on the comforter without bothering to pull the covers back. "Oh how I missed our little back-and-forths."

Elle glared at him and scurried over to her side of the bed, pulled back the sheets, and crawled underneath. "Let me sleep."

"But we're having so much fun," he chuckled as he began removing his clothes.

Elle kept her head turned away from him and nestled it further into the pillow to ignore Mias.

However, Mias had no intention of letting Elle ignore him ever again. Stripped of his clothes and fully nude, he slipped under the covers and scooted right over to Elle's side to hold her.

Elle found herself being pulled back into the position of little spoon to Mias' big spoon and blushed heavily when she felt him poking against her derriere. "C-Can't you wear pants or something to bed?"

"Best to air out at night," he smiled, rubbing up against her with no shame.

"And just how am I supposed to sleep with you grinding against me like some undersexed boy?" She demanded.

"Let the boy play and we both will be quite tired," he purred into her ear.

Elle heaved a frustrated sigh. "You've had your fun with me tonight."

"I think not," he whispered seductively as his hands beneath the sheets slowly pushed the skirt of her night dress up her thighs.

"Knock it off!" Elle slapped his hand and pulled her gown back down.

"But you have such supple hindquarters; I can't help myself," he grinned, moving his hand to cup her bottom firmly against his palm. "I assure you I'm maintaining a ridiculous amount of self restraint, otherwise I'd be taking you from behind this very moment."

"You are so unbelievably disgusting!"

"I'm simply following my instinct," he continued grinning as he took a hold of her hand in exchange of her rear end and moved it in between them.

Elle's eyes widened and she tried to pull her hand from his grip, but she couldn't fight his strength. "S-Stop!"

"I said I wouldn't go after your loins, and I won't, but there are no reservations about my own," he smirked, leaning over to quickly kiss her lips as he placed her fingers around his shaft.

"I-I'll tear it off, I swear!" Elle threatening as he wrapped his hand over hers.

He chuckled. "Don't be coy, my dear. I'm sure all you need to do is familiarize yourself with it and you'll be begging me to take your virginity."

"I'M NOT HELPING YOU WANK OFF!" She shouted, knowing she couldn't pry her hand away so instead she squeezed it as tight as she possibly could.

"O-Ow," Mias winced lightly, trying to loosen her fingers. "Alright, ow… easy… it's very delicate!"

"Seems plenty hard to me you filthy prick!" She dug her nails into the skin, determined to make him regret making her touch him.

"Alright, alright!" Mias gave in, his greatest strength quickly becoming his biggest weakness.

He let go of her hand and Elle quickly tore herself from the bed to wash the filth from her hand in the bathroom.

Mias winced again and lifted the sheets up to inspect the damage, though after a quick healing spell to his nether regions, he finally felt some relief and fell onto his back to contemplate the apparently poor decision.

Elle scrubbed and scrubbed her hand with every soap product available in the bathroom to the point she was scouring off a layer skin to cleanse her poor hand from the evil she'd been forced to take hold of. When she finally turned the water off, her hand turned raw and red, redder than Elle's cheeks as she tried to erase the memory of the texture.

Mias appeared in the doorway, still plenty naked but thankfully flaccid. He took one look at her hand and felt enraged by the sight. He quickly latched onto both her wrists and lifted them up, one hand still having the bite mark from yesterday and the other being scrubbed raw. It was unfathomable to Mias that she'd want to mutilate herself and demanded she stop at once. "What are you doing?! Why are you hurting yourself like this?!"

"You know damn well why!" Elle shouted, trying to pull her hands free.

"No, I don't!" He said, gently pushing her hands together and folding his own over them as he cast a healing spell for her. "This sort of thing… isn't acceptable! If you hurt yourself again, I'll have no choice but to restrain you!"

"Then you have no choice! I'd rather die than be subjected to your perversions a moment longer!"

"Don't be foolish," Mias scolded, focusing his attention on the spell. "What could that possibly achieve?"

"I'd be away from iyou/i," she said with as much contempt as she could muster.

"I won't allow it," he said, releasing her fully healed hands back to her. "You're mine. Your life is no longer your own and you will not leave me until I'm damn well ready to be rid of you."

"WHY?! You know I won't give in so why are you bothering?! Does my suffering provide you some sick pleasure?! You're torturing me Mias! And I don't know why!"

"You're torturing yourself! I've done nothing but try to give you pleasure! Pleasure you vehemently refuse! Don't go blaming me because you don't know how to be happy!"

Elle cracked him across the cheek as hard she could, stinging her hand in the process but succeeding in doing the same to his cheek. "Don't you dare assume you know anything about me! It may not have been the ideal life, but I assure you, I was quite content with it. Yes, I was lonely, but I'm still plenty young and know I'll find someone a hell of a lot better than you!"

"You'll never find someone like that," Mias said his eerily calm voice. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his lips, kissing her as firmly as he could. "I'm all you ever need."

"NO!" Elle screamed in between kisses, though her cry only opened up her mouth to be assaulted by his tongue in a passionate conquest for her affection. She tried to bite down on him, but he quickly held her cheeks to prevent her jaws from closing down.

"If you'd give up and just surrender, I promise everything will be more than you could ever dream of," he murmured against her lips, running his hands down her sides to pick her up and carry out of the bathroom and back to the bed.

"Put me down! Mias…! Please…! Don't do this to me…!" She cried as she felt her back being pinned to the mattress.

"I'm not going back on my word!" He yelled back. "You foolish girl! If you're going to fight me, then I'd rather you do it on a bed where you're less likely to hurt yourself!"

Elle's wailing ceased, but her tears continued.

"Don't cry," he commanded, taking special care to hold her cheeks tenderly. "Just look at me… trust me… You may hate me all you wish for now, but know at the very least I will inever/i harm you."

"Only physically…" Elle whimpered. "Do you really think you're not harming me now, Mias?"

"I do not wish to," he said, leaning his forehead down against hers and brushing the tip of his nose against hers. "We clearly do not yet understand each other… and that will take time, and willingness."

"What makes you think I want to understand you? I ihate/i you…! Everything about you is vile and repulsive! And that will not change!"

"I'll make it change," he declared, not being detoured even in the slightest by her words. "I will make you love me."

"That's impossible! Like a prat like you would know anything about real love, less likely how to make a girl truly fall in love with you! And even if you could, you're too much of a twat to appreciate those feelings! They'd be wasted on the likes of you!"

"Let them be wasted, so long as it binds you to me, I couldn't care less," he said, touching his lips to her cheek. "You will give yourself to me."

"There's no chance in hell!" Elle protested before he laid his mouth over hers, kissing her firmly. Unlike the previous kisses, as soon as Mias released her lips, Elle felt her body becoming languid and heavy. A brief flash of green light out of her peripheral vision made it known it was Mias' doing, causing an internal panic within her that she couldn't properly express physically. "Wh-What did you do…?"

"Just a little spell to help your body relax. I wouldn't want you punching me like last time," he grinned while his hands ran down her sides and began gathering up her gown at her waist.

"No…!" Elle found even her voice lacking energy. If it was this easy to place her into submission, there'd be nothing to stop him from raping her.

"I promise I will not betray my word," he told her, as if reading her worried thoughts. "If you feel I have caused you pain, allow me to make up for it."

"Th-That's not necessary…!" She said while watching helplessly as Mias spread her legs and teased his hands down her inner thighs. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't bear to watch him do this to her a second time.

Mias dipped his head between her legs and exhaled a warm, moist breath against her, sending a delightful shivers up into her torso, before slipping his tongue out to taste her.

Elle gasped and clenched the bed sheets, wishing she had the strength to stop him, but at the same time felt her body wanting more. She didn't know if was his spell or simply her hormones, not that it truly mattered – either way she no longer had power over herself.

His tongue found that which he had been searching for, a tiny swollen bud hidden between her folds. He felt her jump at the initial touch and smiled as he encircled his lips around it.

"Mias…! Don't…!" Elle gasped, her chest rising and falling rapidly do to his musings. The sensation was different from before, sending more tingles throughout her entire body. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but that quickly became the problem when her body wanted more and her hips lifted to encourage him.

Though she couldn't see it, Mias was grinning like a mad man as he suckled harder with every protesting moan. Even subdued under his spell, he felt her body fighting, writhing against him as he drove her closer and closer to the edge until the pressure coiling in her womb finally snapped and she cried out.

Elle felt her vision become hazy, even under her eyelids. For a moment she even thought she saw stars, but as her vision adjusted, it turned out it was just the light twinkling in Mias' dark eyes. She gazed up at him, slightly unsure of what had just transpired, and closed her eyes again to rest. Her body felt heavier than before, and far more tired, but oddly satisfied.

True to his word, Mias ended his game there. Her curled up at her side and pulled her against him, feeling quite satisfied himself.

* * *

Elle's quill scratched into the parchment placed between the erotica and Earth tome. She'd been trying to translate Mias' notes since he awoke and permitted her exit from his bedchamber. He woke up with the most pretentious and boasting grin on his face and spoke as suave as a used car salesman who was assured a test drive was all that was needed to close the deal on their proposed relationship. Resilient as ever once she regained her senses and full control over her body, Elle refused and left without speaking a single word to him. She simply changed her clothes, grabbed the smut book, and returned to the library to begin the task of translating. The sooner she found answers, the sooner she could get out of here and away from him.

"Are you alright…?" Abernos asked her, pausing from sorting books for a moment long enough to look over at her.

"I'm concentrating," she barked, feeling extremely irritable over the night before, that and the words she was managing to translate still didn't make much sense to her.

Abernos frowned and ushered the fresh stack of volumes over to their designated shelf. "I-If you need any help, just ask."

"I only know what this one page says…" Elle informed him. She was using the poem Mias had read to her last night to find similar lettering and give her a rough indication of what his notes meant, but the translation didn't come out to any version of English Elle recognized.

After setting the books in their proper place, Abernos walked over to the table she was writing at and looked over at her notes. "Hmm… maybe he used a code?"

"He already has it in the archaic text, why would he need to code it as well?"

"In case you found it?" Abernos shrugged.

Elle sighed in frustration. "I've got something like 'moving the cosmos to align the stars', which sounds like something of value, but I have no idea what it means."

"Astrology is sometimes used to enhance magic," Abernos recalled. "Opening up a portal to another world definitely sounds like something you'd need help from the heavens with, and unfortunately—"

"Only the Dormaeus can utilize it, right?" Elle figured as much.

"Yeah… that's what I've heard," Abernos said quietly.

"So this alchemy circle like drawing here must be the alignment he used…" Elle looked over the figure. "They'd be out of formation by now of course…"

"There's still plenty of hope," Abernos said optimistically.

"Maybe, but Mias is still the key in all this. I doubt I could get him to use his magic to send me back…"

Abernos thought for a moment. "Maybe you make him think he's using his power for something else? I'm sure if you can figure out the spell itself, all you need is his magic energy to activate it."

"It works like that?"

"It can. Also, certain items can store magical energy, particularly minerals and gems."

"He does have that large gem on his cloak… and he wears a few rings…" Elle recalled and smiled. "So I figure out the details of this spell, pinch a gem, and go home?"

Abernos smiled as well and nodded.

Elle's smile faded as a thought occurred. "But… what's to stop Mias from coming after me? Surely a back-and-forth between worlds would be tedious, but I wouldn't put it past him."

"Your world is one without magic, so Mias would only be limited by what he can store. He grabbed you at random, correct? Surely it'll be a lot harder for him to find you again."

"A good excuse for me to travel," Elle said optimistically as she looked over the notes. "Thank you Abernos. I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out now."

"Of course you will," he smiled. "May I request that you remember me when you return to your world?"

"I could never forget you Abernos!" She giggled. "You're the only person I like in this world!"

He beamed happily and perked his ears up to follow suit with the corners of his mouth. Feeling adored made getting through his busy work all the more doable.

Elle's mood finally softened as thoughts of Mias were drowned in her aspirations to return home. It was still possible, and that hope alone returned a smile to her face, a smile she found hard to keep hidden that afternoon during lunch with the git and his two 'friends'.

"You seem in fairer spirits, Elle," Corrine noted when she spied Elle's smile behind her soup spoon.

"Huh?" Elle popped the utensil in her mouth entirely to obscure her facial expression.

"I don't know, just something about your aura is different today, isn't it Merry?"

"She's more at ease indeed," Merevere responded, eyeing Elle curiously. "Coming around to Mias, are we?"

"I AM NOT!" Elle shouted and blushed. The way she worded the question was too much of a trigger.

Mias chuckled. "She is. Quite beautifully, in fact."

"You shut up!" Elle pointed her spoon at him threateningly.

"So defensive," he laughed it off.

Elle chucked the spoon at him. It hit his left temple before clanging down onto the table and departed the table in an embarrassed fury.

Mias rubbed his temple and watched her as she left the dining hall. "I will never understand that girl."

"Perhaps she suffers from a mental affliction?" Merevere suggested.

"No, I'm pretty sure she just hates him," Corrine said without subtlety.

Mias didn't deny it, but he was noticeably uncomfortable with it. He finished his lunch, still engaging in frivolous small talk, but then closed the conversation by rising from his seat. "If you'd excuse me ladies, I do believe she's had time enough to calm herself."

The two watched him depart from the dining hall before turning to one another to exchange doubtful glances.

Indeed, Elle hadn't calmed down per say. Rather she directed her energy into her translating in hopes the embarrassment and rage would fuel results.

Abernos kept his distance and his mouth shut, being able to read the situation that Elle wasn't in any mood to talk at the moment. Maybe if he had stayed near her instead of escorting a stack of texts to a shelf on the far side of the library, he might have warned her of Mias' approach, but that wasn't to be.

The door flung open without warning, startling Elle who quickly shoved her notes between the pages of the book and hid it under a small stack of unsorted texts next to her.

"Elle, I seek to rescue you from the confines of my literary collection," Mias announced as he entered the library.

Elle ignored him and picked up another random book, opened it, and held it up to her face to block the magician from view.

"Come now," Mias said as he approached the table, put his finger atop the spine, and lowered the book down to the table's surface. "We should spend more time together."

"I'm perfectly content here," Elle informed him.

"It's wonderful you have such a learned hobby my dear, but I can provide you with much more than a book can."

"Oh, like freedom?" Elle crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

Mias open his mouth and held up a finger to interject when he decided that was a question he best ignore. "Any fantasy you desire I can bring to life," he boasted, holding up his right hand to summon his magic flames and images within them. "A boat upon a quiet lake? A sunrise over a valley of blossoms? A picnic down by the sea?"

"Yes, those all sound pleasant, but in your company they'd be the worst experiences of my life," she swatted his hand, distorting the picture held within the flames before it turned to smoke and vanished.

"You mean to tell me 'freedom' is all you have ever desired? Surely you can agree that I liberated you from a rather imprisoning life style."

"I'm young and on my own. Of course I'm going to have a rough go of it, but all the choices I made were my own! Why won't you understand that? It's important to me! I promised my family I'd be alright and I'd find happiness. You're only impeding that!"

"Tut, tut," he wagged his finger in front of her like a scolding parent. "Haven't you considered I'm the answer to your prayers? Just because you didn't chose this doesn't mean you can't make the best of it. Surely you didn't choose for your Father and Mother to die and leave you to struggle on your own."

"What happened to my parents was something I couldn't help, but I  _can_  get back home! And I will! What you've done to me isn't permanent! When this is all over, I'll forget you like a bad dream!"

"Heh, you seem so certain," Mias chuckled and glanced down, noticing the ink tray and quill that accompanied the desk were recently used. She'd definitely been up to something besides reading. His eyes scanned over the books collected on the table and he spied a familiar text out of place beneath a series of historical volumes.

"I am certain!" Elle declared confidently.

"Oh, because of this?" Mias asked, swiftly swiping the book out from the pile and holding it up.

Elle gasped and sprung up from her chair, ran around the desk, and desperately grabbed for the book. "Hey! I was going to read that one!"

"Yes, I'm sure that was the case," Mias teased. "But you forget these are my books. I think I'll take this one out for another read."

"NO! Give it back!" Elle reached out to take it, but Mias continued his antagonizing her by holding it just out of her reach while keeping her at bay with his other arm.

"Ah, ah!" He smirked devilishly.

"Damn it Mias! It's just a book! Let me have it!"

"Just a book?" He chuckled. "Oh my dear, you're a terrible actress. We both know what this book contains and my compliments to you for figuring it out. You are a clever girl."

"Then you know that I know I can return home!"

"Yes, you know this book contains the information on the spell I used to do so, and if you still need it that tells me you've yet to figure out the exact method."

Elle fell silent and stopped frantically reaching for the book she knew he'd never give back.

"You won't make the best out of a situation until you have permanence to it, correct?" He smiled maliciously. "Allow me to make this situation permanent, then."

"No…! Mias, don't!" Elle pleaded, once again trying to seize the book.

He ignored her cries and ignited consuming green flames in the hand that held the book. It instantly caught fire and began to burn, much to Elle's horror. "You have no need of this. The decision to send you back to Earth will always be my decision and not yours."

"NO!" Elle cried out, still trying to grab the dissolving collection of pages. "PLEASE LET ME GO HOME! I WANT TO GO HOME! YOU CAN SLEEP WITH ME AFTER YOU TAKE ME BACK, BUT PLEASE JUST TAKE ME BACK!"

"No," Mias grinned and released the remains of the book and it collapsed to ashes on the floor.

Elle's eyes widened and froze in shock as she sunk down to her knees, unable to stand on her shaking feet.

"You are  _home_ ," he said coldly while patting his hands free of soot. "And here you shall remain."

"No…" She muttered.

"I'd get used to it," Mias said as he sunk down on one knee to meet her eye level.

"You… monster…!" She growled, trying to fight back tears. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"And I'll see that you're buried with me," he said, unflinching, and brought his hands up to cup her cheeks. "Accept it, Elle. It is not my desire to be so cruel to you, but you leave me no choice when my leniency with your behavior has you plotting to escape. I see now I'm left with no option but to bind you to my chambers where I, and only I, will be your companion."

"You… You can't do that!"

"I can, and I will. Until you learn your expectations and fulfill them wholeheartedly, you will have  _no_  freedom," he grinned and stole a kiss from her lips. "Is that understood?"

"…Yes," Elle replied bitterly and lowered her head.

"Good, then we've already made progress," he stood and pulled her back onto her feet. He glanced over his shoulder when he felt Abernos watching them cowardly from behind a bookshelf. "Say 'farewell' to the Stag. You won't be seeing him for quite some time."

Elle looked over to him, but couldn't bring herself to say anything to him.

Abernos on the other hand, did, "Don't give up Elle! You  _will_  get back home! Don't let him convince you otherwise!"

"Silence!" Mias ordered, quickly shuffling Elle out of the library.

"Master Mias," Malcolm called out to him as they passed through the front hall on their way upstairs. He called again when he was ignored. "Master Mias!"

"Not now, Malcolm," Mias grumbled, pulling up the stairs by her arm.

"It's not I who has business with you," he said, stepping aside from the guest behind him.

Mias turned and immediately grimaced at the sight of a man similar in appearance to Malcolm, but who looked far more weary and aged. His hair was curlier and untamed, and he dressed in neutral grays and browns, the only bit of color being the blue gem and sash adorning his cloak.

"You haven't been returning the letters we've sent, Lord Mias," he spoke with a calm, dreary voice.

"All mail from you lot goes straight to the fire," Mias said.

"So we've figured," he continued. "That's why I've been sent personally this time. My lord wishes to visit you, but he was concerned you weren't home."

"What exactly does my brother want, Duncan?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, Lord Mias."

"Then I'm not at liberty to meet with him," Mias countered. "Malcolm, kindly show your cousin out."

"Master, if I may give you a word of warning: if you keep ignoring him, he's just going to show up on his own accord," Malcolm said. "And  _I'm_  not at liberty to handle him."

"Ugh!" Mias rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in frustration, before shoeing Elle up the stairs. "Get to my room and wait for me."

Elle quietly obeyed and scurried up the stairs like a frightened mouse.

"Is she your new play thing?" Duncan asked curiously as he watched Elle disappear upstairs.

"She's none of your concern," Mias said as he marched down the stairs. "Now, tell me his business while you have my attention before I cast you out of my house."

Elle saw no reason why she should take interest with Malcolm's cousin Duncan and her curiosity about his presence died down as she entered Mias' room as she was told to. She flopped down onto the bed, feeling no need to fight her fate much longer.

Despite Abernos' encouraging words, Elle was out of ideas. Submission was not her ideal fate, but perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. Everyone had meaningless sex back on Earth and got along just fine with themselves. It was her morals she sought to protect and she reasoned she could still do so without being a virgin, but Elle was now unsure if she could protect herself once physical barriers had been broken, and that was what scared her.

She turned onto her back and looked up into the canopy of the bed, which seemed oddly darker than usual. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head curiously, trying to distinguish what it was she was looking at when a pair of eyes opened and glanced down at her. She opened her mouth to scream when it dropped down and a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he smirked, an expression all too familiar with a voice that sounded way too similar to Mias'.

She kept calm and the doppelganger clad entirely in heavy black clothing removed his hand and held a single finger to his lips to tell her to speak quietly.

"I was expecting someone else, do forgive me," he apologized, flicking his unkempt bangs away from his eyes. He looked just like Mias. A Mias who didn't sweep his hair back and who hid in the shadows like some wannabe ninja.

Elle looked at him skeptically and slowly crawled back on the bed, trying to put distance between them. Mias or not, he made her feel uneasy. "Wh-What do you want?"

"I have a feeling my brother is going to send Duncan away with nothing so I figured I'd give him an informal visit for being so rude to me," he said, crossing his arms with a disappointed sigh.

"You're… Mias' brother?" Elle tried to remember the portraits she found in the attic and recalled the frame completely void of identification. It sort of made sense now why it'd been destroyed. A man with a face just like Mias' definitely would screw with his ego.

"Twin brother," he informed her, moving his feet onto the floor to stand up and bow courteously to her. "Elias Dormaeus. And you must be Mias' new mistress."

"Unfortunately…" Elle sighed.

"Well, that suits my needs perfectly," he grinned, pulling a knife from the belt around his waist and pointing it at her throat. "I do so hate being ignored by my dear big brother. If I kill you, he'll definitely get the message."

"Seems fair to me," Elle said, oddly finding death the more enchanting option compared to sleeping with Mias.

Elias seemed rather confused by the answer. No one ever accepted death so casually from him before. "You… want me to kill you?"

"Just do it quickly before Mias comes up here and stops you."

Elias stared at her for a moment before sheathing his knife.

"Wh-What are you doing? I said I was okay with it. I really don't care! I want to be away from him more than anything in the world but he's always one step ahead of me. I can't do it myself, so please…!"

Elias grabbed her by the shoulders and forced his mouth over hers in a rough kiss. He held it for a few seconds before he felt her relax, and slowly drew back. "You're being too loud."

"A-Are you some kind of pervert too?!"

"Shh!" He hushed her. "Yes. I am, but I'm not my brother, and lucky for you because I've decided I'll help you escape."

"…Huh?"

"It would seem a shame to spill your blood just to send the likes of Mias a message, so how about I take you instead, Miss…?"

"Elle," she said, blushing slightly.

"Elle… Mm, lovely," he grinned. "Have we got a deal?"

"What's the catch? You want me to sleep with you too?"

"Oh, I have no objection to that if you so desire, but I mainly aim to piss my asbo brother off," he said as he approached the window and opened it.

Elle smiled a little. He seemed the sort to be a trouble making younger brother, and his blatant honesty certainly made him less dangerous than Mias, or so she thought. "You'll really get me out of here?"

"Yes, but not right now. It'd be too obvious and Mias would stop us before we reached the front gate. No, we'll need a good distraction…" he said as he climbed over the sill, his face scrunched in thought before a most delicious idea came to him. "And I have just the thing."

"Wh-What am I supposed to do in the mean time?" Elle ran to the window as Elias descended the vines on the exterior wall. "Elias, please! I can't spend another moment with him!"

"Shh!" He scolded again. "You want him to piss off? Talk about the Dormaeus family. He'll shut up like a king's fortress during wartimes."

"Okay… but… why are you helping me? Wouldn't you piss him off more by killing me?" Elle asked quietly.

"Yes, but unfortunately for you, I do share my brother's taste in women and I fear I've fallen for you at first sight," he grinned up at her. "And I've always wondered what it'd be like to rescue a damsel in distress myself. That being said, I'll ask you again: Do you want me to save you?"

"…Yes!" Elle said a little too eagerly, blushed, and brought her hands up to her cheeks to hold back the first signs of attraction.

"Then I will see you later, Elle," he smiled and dropped down the last few feet to the ground before running off across the lawn.

"Elias Dormaeus… huh…" Elle leaned onto the sill, still blushing like school girl with a new crush. She realized it after she heaved a dreamy sigh and quickly shook herself back to reality. She scolded herself for being so easily infatuated with him. He was still a Dormaeus, and Mias' twin at that. He probably was just as screwed up in his own right. However, if he could get her out of the manor and away from Mias, Elle didn't care what he was.

* * *

Elias waited in the shade of a tall oak just inside the forest line for his man servant to conclude his business with Mias. He didn't need to wait long and smiled mischievously when he saw Duncan approaching on horseback. "How did it go?"

"How do you think?" Duncan replied callously.

"That Mias…" Elias shook his head disappointingly. "Why must he do everything the hard way?"

"Weren't you planning on 'greeting' him?" Duncan asked.

"Change of plans," Elias grinned and coaxed out his horse from grazing to mount him and ride off into the forest. "Did you see the girl he has this time?"

"Only a passing glance. Such a scrawny, pitiful looking creature."

"I met her," Elias announced. "And I thought the same, but when I told her I planned to kill her, she said she'd let me. How strange is that?"

"It is a bit odd, I will agree. Did you do so?"

"I decided against it," he confessed. "Something about this one… I think I'd rather have her myself than waste her blood to taunt my brother."

"Oh?"

"But first we need to get her out of my brother's clutches, and I know just how to do so. It'll serve Mias right for ignoring me if I send  _her_  to deal with him," Elias chuckled darkly. "Oh, this is going to be such fun, Duncan."

Duncan's expression was anything but ecstatic, but he didn't say a word in fear he'd disturb his master's high.

And speaking of highs, Elle found herself still trying to calm her heart beat after Elias' departure. It was like a scene from a romance novel. At least a hero who could stand on par with Mias appeared to rescue her. He had all of Mias' pros with almost none of the cons. She could handle a little perversion, he was a man after all, and while his cold killing intent disturbed her somewhat, she was willing to overlook it since he offered to save her life instead of take it. It oddly had her a bit excited, though she knew she risked disappointment again, she couldn't help but latch on to any hope she could. It was just her nature to.

She squeezed her arms around one of the larger pillows to vent her physical excitement and stared up into the bed's canopy from where she first spotted Elias. How he managed to hide himself up there given the width of the bed Elle would never know, nor did she care really. Clearly the twin had useful tricks up his sleeve he could use to vanquish his beast of a brother and rid her of these damsel-in-distress days.

Too caught up in her mind, she didn't notice when Mias entered the room. He wasn't in the best of spirits after Duncan's visitation, but the moment he saw Elle patiently waiting for him on the bed, a pleased smile returned to his face. He could salvage this day yet. "Somehow I thought I'd still have some opposition."

Elle's excitement calmed at the sound of his voice and she propped herself upright as he approached the bedside she was closest to, hugging the pillow and wielding it as a shield between her and Mias.

"…And so I see there is," he pouted, reaching to remove the pillow and take its place in her arms.

"Back off!" Elle hissed, scooted away from him.

Mias' expression became one of bewilderment. He'd sent her to his chamber, meek and complacent, now in the few short minutes they'd been apart, her will had strengthened along with her stubbornness. Curse Duncan for interrupting. "Keep in mind your situation won't improve by fighting me, my dear."

"It'll get worse if I don't," Elle glared him down.

"Oh, things can get a lot worse," Mias grinned. "I could lock you in the dark confines of the cellar with the rats."

Elle gulped nervously, wondering just how serious he was.

"However, I won't need to resort to such extremes," he said, reaching a hand out to run through her hair. "Will I?"

Elle reluctantly nodded her head and eased her grip on the pillow, allowing Mias to retrieve it and toss it away from her. The hand stroking her hair paused to hold her head, allowing him to close the distance between them without giving her room to finagle an escape, though her disgust to the embrace was evident enough in her expression.

Mias chuckled in amusement and leaned his head in toward hers. "Though your spirit is what makes you so beautiful."

"Yes, because I'm sure a great personality is essential to you," Elle rolled her eyes.

He smiled and turned his fingertips against her cheek to lightly caress it. "Who says it isn't?"

"L-Look, I guess I understand the appeal of a challenge, but this isn't a game, Mias. I'm a human being. I know we come from very different worlds, literally, but that doesn't mean I'm just a toy for you to play with. This is my  _life_  you're messing with!"

"A life I have made significantly better. You should be grateful."

"You don't get it…" Elle groaned. "Why should you know what's best for me? You don't know me, and I what I know about you I greatly dislike."

"You'll just have to trust me," he grinned, ghosting his lips up her neck ands towards her mouth.

"Th-Then how about you share a little something about yourself?" Elle asked, deciding to put Elias' advice to use and to settle her own curiosity about Mias. "That man downstairs… you said he was Malcolm's cousin Duncan, right? He serves your brother?"

"I'd rather not talk about such trivial matters," he said, avoiding her lips to kiss her cheek.

"I-I'm just curious… you have a lot of brothers, don't you? Everything I've heard about the Dormaeus comes from Abernos' sheltered viewpoint… why don't you want to associate with your family anymore?"

"That's none of your concern," he said, his voice already sounded agitated as he roughly put his mouth to her neck, in hopes of distracting her from asking questions.

"I-I think it is! Somewhat at least… You know about my family, why can't I ask about yours?"

"Because I said so!"

"That's hardly a valid argument," Elle frowned.

"Since when did you take such an interest in my life? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me," he said while retreating from usual forwardness.

"I don't, but seeing as you're making me put up with you, I'd appreciate being enlightened as to  _why_  you're an evil, perverted git."

"Heh, what makes you think there's a reason? And even if there was, what makes you think I'd tell you?"

"I don't expect to you to," Elle confessed. "But the fact you won't talk about it says a whole lot. It's not something 'trivial', is it? Or perhaps it is and being the twat that you are, you're blowing it way out of proportion."

Mias narrowed his gaze upon her and crossed his arms with a slight huff. He didn't seem any too pleased with her. "I'd relish in your ignorance if I were you. Some things you're better off not knowing, especially about my family."

"I doubt it could make me think any worse of you," Elle said frankly.

He smirked a bit and unfolded his arms as he left the bed. "That terrible curiosity of yours won't always save you from my advances, I'll have you know."

"The only way to stop it is to satisfy it," she informed him.

"The same can be said for me," he grinned back at her as he sashayed to the door like an overconfident peacock. "Why don't you ponder that?"

Elle frowned; upset she couldn't have the last word before Mias retreated from the room to unleash his self upon a less inquisitive female, and to antagonize her further, made sure Corrine's cries could be heard throughout the entire wing of the house. Elle didn't think it possible, but she definitely did hate Mias a little more.

Meanwhile, Mias' younger twin brother, Elias, and his manservant Duncan had since arrived at an estate almost as fine as Mias', but lavished with intricate décor and Gothic architecture. Elaborate stone statues of beings, both human and beast, lined the approach to the large, dark doors and once inside, the interior didn't exactly provide a warm welcome despite the deep red upholstery on black furniture ordained with lush cushions.

"Well," a mature female voice announced herself at the top of her grand staircase with the exhale of tobacco smoke from her luscious puckered lips. "This is unexpected."

"Iedra," Elias bowed out of clearly undo courtesy as Duncan just wrinkled his nose in disgust for the woman's habit.

"Elias Dormaeus," she smiled, folding one arm over the other as she descended to properly greet her guests. Her long ginger hair cascaded down her back in no particular style given she was accustomed to relaxing at this hour, and by her attire of a long night robe over lacy undergarments, that's what Elias had interrupted. "Rather rude of you to show up unannounced like this."

"Oh dear, am I interrupting you with one of your 'suitors'?" Elias grinned.

"Well," Iedra grinned. "He is a little  _tied up_  at the moment, so I suppose I can spare you a moment."

Duncan rolled his eyes while Elias chuckled and followed her to a more private room off the main hall.

"What is it you want, Elias?" Iedra asked once the two of them were behind closed doors.

"I know it's been a while, but I was curious if you still fancied my brother."

"Ha! Which one?" She giggled.

"Mias."

Iedra's playful smile vanished. "You think that's amusing, Elias? That  _brother_  of yours used me like a cheap scarlet!"

"Perhaps 'fancy' wasn't the right word," Elias corrected. "I meant to inquire if you still harbored feelings for him; feelings that might entice an opportunity for revenge."

"Oh?" Iedra raised an eyebrow.

"You know how I love to cause a little mischief for him, but this time I happen to have something different in mind from my usual method, and I'd like your assistance if you'd be willing."

"I'm listening," Iedra said, taking a seat on the sofa.

"I want to steal something from him, but I can't just grab it you see. I need to make sure his hands are kept full."

"And how is petty theft more exciting than a dual?"

"Because it's the girl he has this time," Elias told her, grinning ear to ear.

"Mm, interesting," Iedra said, taking another puff from her elongated pipe before putting it out and setting it on the side table next to the sofa. "Since when did you entertain the idea of having a girl?"

"This one is different, still spirited and naïve. Clearly Mias has yet to break her, in more ways than one I believe."

"A virgin mistress in Mathias Dormaeus' household?!" Iedra laughed. "My, he must be teasing himself on purpose, the weasel."

"All the more reason I want her. Imagine his face when I have her before he does."

"Elias, that's diabolical," she chortled. "I love it."

"I knew you would," he said, leaning over her and boxing her against the back of the sofa. "Can I count on you to take care of Mias?"

"Of course," she smirked, reaching her hands forward to unloop his belt. "Tell me more about Mias' new little play thing."

"Why? Would you like to play with her too?" He asked, grunting as she freed him from the confines of his trousers and rolled her skirt up.

"Oh yes," she purred, pulling him into her without any protest from him.

"We have so much in common," Elias grinned, arching his hips downward to make her moan. He was successful.

Such sounds had no appeal to Duncan, only caused more expressions of incredulity and frustration with his master's behavior as he waited for their business to conclude.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 16-18. Originally written in 2013.


	7. Chapter 7

Mias went to Corrine's room with the intention of sleeping his climax off with her rather than return to his own room to cuddle Elle. She annoyed him with all her questions, though rationally he concluded her curiosity was justified, but questions about his family he wouldn't answer, not even with vague statements to quell her inquisitive nature. He'd left his brothers and the main house for a reason; the last bit of decency he owed them was to keep his mouth shut.

The frustration brought on to him by Duncan's visit and Elle's questions aggravated him in such a way that the only remedy he knew was rough sex, loud sex, sex that made someone else scream with him. It brought alleviation to his mind and settled his temper, and the best part was bewildered Corrine enough to disable her habit of chatting too much afterward.

And the room was silent as a tomb, allowing the perfect relaxing atmosphere for Mias to reflect on his situation. Elle wasn't yielding to him, no matter how much he threatened and pushed limits, she still wouldn't bend to his wishes – literally.

Thinking about it made it difficult to resign sleeping, and so he resolved to return to his room. Even if she frustrated him with her refusal and annoyed him with her questions, he was still quite fond of her. She had tenacity that matched his own and even when he scared her, she still had guts enough to glare him down. And yet she was still so delicate, and should he push her too far he feared he'd break that spirit he'd come to admire in her.

He entered back into his room, finding it consumed with shadows caused by starlight drifting in through the window panes. He tossed his clothes hung over his arm onto the floor as he padded over to the bed.

Like always, Elle favored the very far right side of the mattress allowing him more room than necessary, and of course Mias saw fit to pull her closer to the center all without disturbing her. It was another of his many bed related talents.

Never stirring, Elle slept so peacefully it was difficult for him to believe she'd be ferocious with him upon awakening. Why couldn't she be tender with him? She said something about freedom and principles, but none of that made sense to him. Any woman would be lucky to have him as her partner. Several mistresses affirmed this without him needing to tell them so.

And then there was Elle, he thought as he felt compelled to brush his hand against her cheek. Touching he wasn't nearly enough, but he'd make do while his mind mused over her existence. This unfortunate urchin without anything to her name still didn't jump at the opportunity to have all her dreams fulfilled. Why? Because he didn't ask? There was no way it could be so simple an answer. Destiny never asked permission to intervene in a person's life, and neither did he.

And yet all his attempts seemed to push her further from his grasp rather than into his embrace. She professed her hatred for him daily, shot him scornful glares with her enchanting grey eyes, and was down right rude in his company. And he wasn't in any sort of mind to change that. He could if he wanted to, and he wanted to more with each passing day he was denied, but he was wise to know he'd never win her affections if he were that forceful.

He sighed under his breath while his fingers ran through her hair. "What do I have to do for you, Elle?"

Her lips twitched a bit at the sound of his voice and she turned onto her side, facing him oddly enough.

A smile found its way onto his face and he shuffled himself closer to her, planting a kiss on her forehead before tucking his head over hers as he held her. It was hard to stay vexed with her when she was so inadvertently cute. It was the last pleasing sight his mind needed before letting him resign to sleep with the comforts of his favorite toy.

Morning came soon enough, and with it an unwelcomed disturbance of a loud knock on the front door. With the sun barely up, so were only half the staff. Malcolm wasn't a morning person and since Retti often stayed up late finishing her chores, she was just as difficult to rouse from slumber. That left Percy, the cook who had to be up early to prepare breakfast, to leave his kitchen to answer the door.

He opened the front door calmly, retaining his usual composed demeanor. However, as he eyes came to rest on the ginger haired woman with high cheek bones and pouty lips, he jumped back a bit, grabbing at his chest like she'd given him a heart attack.

"Good morning Sebastian," she smiled.

Percy slammed the door shut immediately and braced his back against it.

"Sebastian?" Iedra knocked again. "Sebastian Percy, you open this door!"

The continued ruckus finally roused Malcolm from his room, though he didn't look very happy about it. He was still dressed in his night shirt and sleeping cap with noticeable bags under his eyes. He hadn't the proper blood pressure to be taken from sleep before he was ready. "It's a quarter before six… what in the devil's name is going on?"

Percy's eyes motioned Malcolm's to the door.

Malcolm yawned and shoed him away from the door with a wave of his hand, "I'll take care of it…"

Percy nodded and quickly rushed back to the kitchen before Malcolm could open the door.

"Took you long en—oh, Malcolm," Iedra furrowed her brow.

"Lady Iedra," Malcolm straightened his posture and the two did battle with their eyes.

"You look awful," she commented harshly.

"You woke me before I could prepare myself, and I wouldn't be quick to pass judgment on my appearance when you think that lace work goes with those boots," Malcolm shot back.

"I rode here," Iedra said in her defense as she pushed herself inside the manor, removing her riding gloves as she did so. "Where's Mias?"

"Asleep of course," Malcolm informed her. "How can you be awake at such an early hour?"

"The best hunts are held at the break of dawn," she smiled slyly. "Now, wake your master."

"Oh ho ho ho, no," Malcolm said flatly. "Only the Master decides when he awakens."

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Iedra shoved her riding gloves and hat into Malcolm's hands before marching towards the stairs.

"I highly advise you not!" Malcolm said, dumping her things to the ground to pursue her. "He's been incredibly irritable lately and the last things he needs is  _you_  barging back into his life!"

"I'm sure he'll be pleasantly surprised," she grinned, continuing up the stairs.

Malcolm groaned as he realized trying to convince her otherwise was futile. Not wanting to get caught up in the impending conflict, he decided to join Percy in the sanctuary that was the kitchen until Mias resolved the situation for them – as only he could.

Iedra softened her steps as she approached Mias' bedchamber, somehow finding the journey to the room nostalgic from the time she spent in the manor many years ago, but it was a bitter nostalgia.

The door was locked, but no matter. A quick extraction of a hairpin from her bun and the lock was easily picked; it was quite a useful skill to have when she lost the keys to her shackles back home. She slipped the pin back into her hair and padded the red locks to be sure the style was still in place – a woman always ought to look her best in the presence of men. After a quick adjustment to her cleavage as well, she opened the door and snuck inside. If Mias was still asleep, she wanted to wake him in a befitting manner.

She strolled casually to the side of the bed and looked down at its two occupants.

Elle managed to free herself from Mias' arms sometime during the night and retreated back to the right side of the bed, leaving Mias to sleep alone on his back with a pillow tucked under his arm in place of Elle.

Iedra tossed the sheets back, of course finding Mias nude underneath. She grinned. She was glad to know some things never changed. Like mounting a horse, she perched herself over Mias' waist in one fluid motion, her weight causing enough of a disturbance to awaken him.

He slowly blinked and groaned as he came to. It'd been a while since he had the pleasure of waking up to a woman on top of him, but this was the one woman he never wanted to entangle himself with again. "Iedra?!"

"Good morning~," she purred, only to grin wider when she felt his body react to the position. "I knew you'd be happy to see me."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Mias demanded in a harsh whisper, looking over at Elle to make sure she was still asleep. The last thing he needed was her to witness this sort of behavior and become even more unwilling.

"As if I need a reason to see you, Mias," she smiled darkly.

Mias bolted upright, seizing Iedra by the wrist and dragging her off of him and out of bed with him. "You troublesome woman! Have I not paid you enough reparation?"

"If money could solve all the turmoil you put me through, I would have left you alone a long time ago," she countered.

Mias grabbed his robe from amongst the clothing on the floor and continued pulling Iedra out of his bedroom and into his study. Only then did he release her and don the robe. "What do you want, Iedra?"

"I need a favor. The Essex Governor's Ball is in three days time as you know and while I have managed to receive an invitation, alas, I haven't a decent man to accompany me."

"Don't you have a plethora of men you use for situations like this?" Mias frowned as he slumped into his desk chair.

"Yes, but you know how these things are, and for I, the daughter of the Sussex Governor to still be unwed at this age… you understand. I'd gladly take one of my boy toys if they had any money or power to truly impress, but alas, your family is the only one who ranks above my family. Think of how jealous the other court ladies will be if I have you as my escort."

"And you forget the Dormaeus have other sons besides me to choose from."

"And you forget you're the only one who owes me," she grinned. "If you're a man or your word, that is."

Mias heaved a defeated sigh. "Fine. If it'll prevent the plague of your presence upon my household, I have no choice."

"Splendid!" She clapped her hands together excitedly. "We'll have to leave by this afternoon."

"You know I despise doing things like this on such short notice."

"I wasn't planning to go until my father insisted I get out and socialize a bit. Which is why I rode out as soon as I could," she feigned a sweet smile, poking her index finger against his chin. "And so I could catch you off guard."

"You've certainly succeeded," Mias said with a grumpy humpf. "If that's all you needed, kindly leave. I'll pick you up at 2."

"Oh, couldn't I stay for breakfast? I do so miss Sebastian's cooking."

"Leave," Mias ordered.

Iedra chuckled. "I'll see you later then."

"LEAVE," Mias commanded with even more gusto.

Iedra allowed Mias' words to chase her out, and after one last battle of sass with Malcolm, she reclaimed her gloves and hat and left without any further commotion. All she needed to do now was inform Elias everything had gone according to plan.

Mias returned to his room to dress himself. There seemed to be a never ending occurrence of frustrations over the past few weeks. He almost felt suspect over it, but this wasn't the first time he'd dealt with such annoyances. It had to be just his misfortune that fate was turned against him for the time being. No matter. It'd right itself soon enough.

He heard Elle yawn, bringing his mind away from Iedra and his frustrations. He turned to see her slowly pushing herself upright as she awakened from slumber – her hair slightly disheveled and her eyes still fighting to remain open in the pale light of early morning. She rubbed her eyes before combing her fingers back through her hair before stretching both her arms up as high as she could manage.

"Ah, you're awake," Mias smiled, halting the dressing process to return to bed.

"You're up a bit early…" Elle noticed as her mind began to stir as well.

"Not by my own choosing, I assure you," he smiled, before realizing he'd have to be apart from her for a few days. He'd better lay down the law immediately to make sure she caused no trouble while he was away. "Elle, something unpleasant has come up that I unfortunately must attend to."

Elle's eyes widened. Was this the distractions Elias had mentioned to her just last night? My, he moved quickly, but thank goodness he had. She'd be rid of Mias sooner than she expected and hopefully this was the last she'd ever see of him.

"Oh, you needn't be saddened, my dear," Mias caressed her cheek when she hadn't spoken and only stared at him. "I shan't be gone long; five days at the most."

"I'm not sad," Elle said, swatting his hand away. "I'm just surprised to hear I'll actually have a break from you."

Mias frowned. "I'm telling you this because I know you'll take advantage of the situation, and still I want to put some trust in you that you won't try to escape."

"I don't care how much trust you put in me. I'll do anything to get away from you," she said honestly.

"So I recall, but this time, if you do flee, I will not restrain myself when I catch you. If you want to take that risk, by all means go ahead. It really matters not to me, but I'd prefer it if you'd wait for me patiently. Be a good girl and stay in this room like I want you to."

"Not on your life," she growled.

"You stubborn…!" Mias caught his temper before it escalated. "I'm  _trying_  to do something benevolent!"

"Then let me go!"

"That is not up for discussion."

"It's the only thing I want! I know you won't return me to my world, fine! Then let me find a place of my own in this world. I'd even consider visiting you from time to time."

"That won't do," Mias shook his head.

"What happened to trying to trust me? My word's far more worthy of it than yours anyway."

"It's not about trust! I want to be able to see you when I want to see you."

"And sometimes you don't get what you want," Elle huffed.

"Oh, I'll get what I want," he said evilly, pinning her down against the bed. "Perhaps before I leave."

Elle was startled for only a moment before she got a clear reading on his intentions and glared up at him. "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" He smirked, leaning his head down toward hers.

Elle didn't flinch. "I know you're just trying to scare me."

"Heh, are you sure?" He teased, gliding his fingers up her thighs.

"I am," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Because this is all a game to you, and the game's over when you rape me because then where's the fun?"

Mias chuckled and eased himself off of her. "My, what a clever girl you are. You never cease to impress me, Elle."

"I wish I didn't…" she admitted.

"It keeps it interesting," he smiled, leaving the bed to gather his things for the journey. "You know, for a woman I haven't slept with, I'm surprised how fond of you I am. The infatuation I have with you surpasses the infuriation and frustration you cause me."

Elle inadvertently blushed, though she kept a frown on her face. "You're just a pervert who enjoys antagonizing…"

Mias grinned. "You've come to know me so well. I'm quite pleased."

Elle chucked a pillow at his head, but Mias ducked down and avoided the hit.

"I'll miss you too, kitten," Mias teased further, only to dodge another pillow Elle sent sailing toward his head.

* * *

Mias left the manor in a good mood that afternoon leaving Elle to begrudgingly wave him off from the one window that had view of the pathway around the manor's grounds. Good riddance, she thought as the carriage departed the property before deciding to change out of the dress Mias insisted she wear in favor for her T-Shirt and trousers.

"Ya sure it be a good idea to leave the lil missus, Master Mias?" Gale, well groomed and dressed in a coachman's attire called back to Mias.

"I've taken every precaution, I assure you," Mias smiled from the comfort of cabin.

Elle found out those very precautions when she tried to leave the room. The door wasn't locked, strangely, but as she lifted her foot to cross the threshold, an elastic-like force prevented her from moving forward. Stunned, Elle set both her feet to the ground and cautiously reached a hand out to touch what looked like a normal, unoccupied space of air, but her fingers touched against something. It felt and acted like unbreakable bubblegum, only without the stickiness. She recalled Abernos saying something about Mias casting a spell that prevented him from leaving the library and reasoned this must be the spell he was talking about.

"That bastard…" Elle grumbled lowly before realizing this could very well impede her escape if the spell encompassed the entire room. She hurried to the window, unhinged the lock, and opened the panes. Taking a nervous gulp, she touched her hand into the clear space only to find the same magical essence coating the only other point of exit from the room.

"Elle, dear," a cordial female voice called to Elle as she slowly retracted her hand to her side.

She turned back around towards the door to see Corrine and Merevere waving at her as they stepped over the threshold with no force preventing their entry.

 _"So it only works on me…"_  Elle noted in her mind as the two women approached her.

"I know he told us not to, but certainly circumstances being what they are, you can't just be cooped up by yourself all day," Corrine smiled.

"We thought we could have some female bonding time," Merevere smiled kindly. "Or are we a bother?"

"Huh? Oh, n-no, you're not a bother at all," Elle shook her mind off the spell and escape for the time being. "It's just… won't Mias be upset with you?"

The two exchanged looks before giggling.

"If he truly wanted a woman who behaved he'd have meeker women in his bed," Merevere explained. "Yes, he will be annoyed we poked our noses into this, but we know we can always 'make up' for our bad behavior."

Corrine giggled again as the three gathered on the sofa and chairs available before the fireplace. "Do forgive us if we're too crass. We know you're still a virgin."

"Oh, my innocence when it comes to sex has been fairly tainted without having done the actual act itself," Elle said dryly.

"Still, bit curious he hasn't forced you. I wouldn't say I was willing my first time with him after all."

"I was," Corrine sighed dreamily. "He's quite the gentleman in bed even if he is a bit rough."

"Um…" Elle sought to take control over the conversation with another of her curiosities. "Exactly, how did you two become his mistresses? How many has he had? How long did he keep you prisoner?"

"I don't know if I'd ever call it 'imprisonment'," Merevere said calmly as she tilted her head to the side to recall the details of her past. "I'm from a fallen noble family to put it simply. I met Mias at a social function in Essex just before my father fell into disgrace and the family went bankrupt. I was fortunate enough to be attractive and when word of my family's demise became public, Mias appeared at our door offering to provide my family with a comfortable, but humble living in exchange for me. My desperate father sold me to him, bluntly, and oh how I hated both of them for doing so, but I held my tongue and went willingly because if not for my father, for his wife, my step mother, and her young children. I never would have done it if not for them."

"Oh Merry, you're so noble!" Corrine praised.

"I hardly felt the sort, but Mias was good to me despite being a terrible tease, but I fight fire with fire and chose to play the game. The foreplay was always interesting, but the sex grew predictable and droll after about a year, but he made good on his word and even arranged my marriage with Lord Trembley, a lower noble and a decent man, but one who prefers business to romance. Once I had my child, there was no longer an interest or a need for sex, and since I'm still quite in my prime, I had no second thoughts about coming back here. A woman has needs and I see fit to use Mias as he used me when he needed a woman. It seems a fair trade, don't you think?"

"Isn't… cheating on your husband frowned upon?" Elle asked somewhat reluctantly.

"Only if it's out in the open. Most marriages here are political ones, even among the poor. No one would think of prying into any of the Dormaeus' households anyway. They'll kill anyone who tries to discover their family's trade."

"Kill…?" Elle gulped.

"Oh, I wouldn't fret over it, it's not like they go out hunting the innocent to slaughter," Merevere laughed. "Only those foolish enough to cross them."

"It seems like there's a dozen or so every year brazen enough to snoop around one of their estates," Corrine added. "But I suppose anyone who succeeds would be awarded a king's fortune for such knowledge."

"Do you recall that girl he brought in after I left, Corrine? Greedy little thing. Thought she could steal his manuscripts and make a clean getaway."

"Yes, if only she would have minded her own business, and then he followed her up with that Ivaric woman. Ugh!" Corrine curled her nose up in disgust. "Sure she's beautiful, but she was no good for Lord Mias!"

Elle blinked unknowingly at the information being gossiped between the two.

"Oh Elle," Corrine caught the blonde's expression and turned to explain. "After the Dormaeus family, the Ivarics are the highest held nobility. Their daughter, Iedra, was Lord Mias' mistress just before me and I heard he only slept with her once."

"Once? How'd she manage that?"

"We're not certain of the truth, nor will Lord Mias ever discuss it, but the rumor is he raped her."

"Sounds like something he'd do," Elle said honestly.

"No, it's bollocks," Merevere shook her head. "And if you knew Iedra Ivaric you'd understand."

Though Elle didn't have any reason to distrust the two, she doubted Mias was entirely innocent of said accusations.

"He went through just random girls for quite some time before I came to live with him. And it was more like I just showed up at his doorstep after a fling at a wedding ball for my elder brother. He married up into one of the higher classes, so I was nouveau riche and just so excited to experience everything, and when Mathias Dormaeus takes your hand and ushers you up to the bed chambers with that look in his eye, oh, I just couldn't say no. And he's such a good lover. I'll admit I was a little forceful in becoming his mistress and not just another random fling, and I know I must annoy him with my prattle, but he didn't turn me away so it worked out beautifully for a few months."

"So you simply chased a fantasy of yours?" Elle was surprised, but given what she knew of Corrine's personality, it was foreseeable.

"Indeed," Corrine beamed. "And then as he does, he found me a handsome, rich husband that I'm to marry in a few short weeks now. Oh, I'm so excited to be married!"

"And… that's it?" Elle assumed there'd be more to their story than some cheap romance novel plot involving a Knight in Shining Armor type hero.

"That's it," Merevere and Corrine said in unison.

"So neither of you would know anything about breaking spells, would you?"

"Of course not," Merevere said, looking quite stunned to be asked such a question.

"If we knew anything, we'd be dead," Corrine said honestly.

Conversation with the two women continued throughout the afternoon and into the evening. They even insisted on taking their supper in the room with Elle to continue hearing her own tales from the 'Land of Eng' and the wonders it held, though Elle wished she could have learned more about Alteria instead. Still, it was rather nice she would admit to discuss her troubles with females rather than Abernos who was still blessed with ignorance when it came down to the dramatic details of Elle's captivity, ignorance that also failed to mention the Dormaeus held murder in their list of crimes against humanity, or maybe he just assumed she'd draw that conclusion on her own.

Elle certainly suspected it as a possibility, but the family portrait in the attic haunted her. They looked like a well bred, respectable noble family, content and loving, but it was a painting after all so perhaps the artist was contracted to paint them through rose-colored glasses.

However, the small revelation Merevere and Corrine provided made Elle wonder if Mias burning the book she was desperately trying to translate was done to preserve her life. He'd warned her, hadn't he? Some things about his family were better off not knowing. Then why did he just not tell her so? Why pretend to be twice the villain he was if he only sought to protect her? Why did Mias do anything for that matter? She was sick of every little bit of information fueling her curiosity rather than quenching it.

The sun disappeared over the horizon, letting shadows run across the land, consuming it all into night. Corrine and Merevere retired to their respective rooms, leaving Elle alone to sleep, not that she could what with all the new questions she had swimming in her head. She pondered soaking in the tub before trying to sleep, but such plans were quickly shelved by a knock on the window pane.

"Good evening, princess," Elias grinned as he slipped through the open window. "I've come to rescue you."

Elle jumped a bit at the unexpected sound of his voice. "E-Elias…! You startled me!"

"When will you learn to keep quiet?" Elias sighed softly. "The servants have gone to bed?"

"Um, yeah, I think so. But it's still a bit early, isn't it?"

"I couldn't bear to make you wait any longer," he smiled and extended his hand for hers.

Elle blushed, but hesitated to take his hand. "Mias cast some sort of containment spell… Every time I try to leave this room, something pushes me back in."

"Ah, so you have a habit of escaping," Elias noted as he examined the window frame.

"Yes…" Elle admitted shyly.

"No matter, I'm fairly certain I can break the spell," he said as he slipped a knife out from his boot and lightly tapped against the sill, searching for a weak point Elle assumed, and once he found it, stabbed the blade between a space in the stonework. For a brief moment, she saw the emerald green aura of Mias magic dissolve around the room before fading away, leaving a triumphant smile on Elias' face. "There. Simple."

Elle quickly approached the window and stuck her hand out to test the break. It passed through with ease. "It worked!"

"Shh!" Elias scolded again.

"Sorry," Elle whispered apologetically.

"Quite alright," his smile returned and he snaked an arm around her waist. "So, shall we go?"

Elle slowly nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck as he proceeded to descend from the window and scale down the manor wall with one hand on the vines, the other supporting her, and the tips of his boots carefully balancing both their weights on the minute lips in between the stonework.

Elias released her waist as they reached the ground and glanced around the grounds to make sure the coast was still clear. It was, and he gave a nod while putting his finger to his lips to remind her she needed to do this quietly.

Elle nodded again and trailed after him through the open grounds. If they were to be caught, this'd be the most likely opportunity in the open fields. She ran as quickly as her legs would allow her, sprinting the finally few feet as they reached the perimeter of the property, followed it to a less obvious side gate, and slipped through it into the forest.

"Alright, you may speak if you wish," Elias announced.

"Thank you!" Elle exclaimed with reserved excitement and threw her arms around him to express her gratitude.

Taken back by her energy for a moment, Elias grinned and patted her back. "We still need to make our getaway."

"Oh, yes, right," Elle pulled back blushing, and tried to compose her self.

She noticed a faint light from an oil lantern glowing a few groves in, and sighting it as their destination, she and Elias approached the light. Holding the lantern was the pale skinned man with colorless wavy hair, patiently awaiting their arrival in the company of two horses.

"I see you were successful," Duncan commented.

"Yes, I was almost hoping someone would try and stop us. It wasn't nearly dramatic enough," Elias jested. "Elle, this is my servant, Duncan. He's cousin to Malcolm."

" _Distant_  cousin," Duncan clarified.

"Pleased to meet you," Elle bowed her head politely. "I'm Elle."

"Yes…" Duncan acknowledged her dryly before turning to Elias. "We shouldn't linger, my lord."

"Hadn't intended to," Elias said as he assisted Elle in mounting his steed before climbing up behind her to take the reigns.

Duncan climbed into the saddle of his own horse and with the lantern's flame still burning, took the lead to illuminate their path.

"So… what do we do when Mias discovers I'm gone?"

"Alas, it probably won't take him long to figure out it was I who liberated you. I haven't the talent for casting like Mias does, but I'm very good at breaking them. Luckily, I'm a difficult man to pin down."

"But he will find you eventually, won't he?"

"Inevitably, but you needn't worry. I know how to handle my brother," he grinned.

* * *

Mias had his hands full trying to keep his mind preoccupied whilst traveling with Iedra. The trip to the eastern part of the country took a day and a half by horse and buggy, but it felt like an eternity to Mias being sequestered in a carriage with the likes of her, resulting in few exchanges of words and only tense silences.

An inn served as a way point between the two destinations became their lodgings for the evenings while Gale tended to the horses and polished the vehicle's framework in the coach house while Mias and Iedra went to the quaint establishment to rent their rooms.

"We should share a room," Iedra announced as they approached the innkeeper. "It's far more practical, don't you agree?"

Mias tossed the man a satchel full of gold coins and held up two fingers to indicate how many keys he required. "The beauty of having money is affording to be impractical."

Iedra's face furled up at the comment and was further annoyed when Mias tossed her a key to a room all her own.

"I don't owe you any more favor than that," he added before nodding to the keep who proceeded to lead them to their respective rooms.

Tempted as he was for female companionship to relieve him of his stress, Iedra was the last sort of woman he wanted to grace into his bedding. In his slightly younger, more naïve days he wouldn't have turned down such an offer – but the sort of beauty he admired in women only ran skin deep as far as Iedra was concerned.

With his mind refusing sleep, he lay in bed staring at the ceiling for hours trying to distract himself with more pleasant thoughts, like Elle for instance. No doubt he'd come home to scratching and hissing, but any attention she gave to him, Mias relished in. Sweet, adorable Elle who loathed him with all her being – he still disliked her rejection, but it truly made things interesting and when the time would inevitably come, he imagined he'd be all the more satisfied by conquering such a challenging woman.

He closed his eyes and dreamed of victory: shy, yet eager kisses from his Elle, the feel of her soft skin against his torso, and the reluctant sensual gasps and moans she couldn't help but make under him, or perhaps he'd put her on top; in either fantasy he was pleased, and at last sleep came with more dreams of what he so desired.

While Mias surrendered to sleep, Elle was far from it as she explored the rooms of a modest chateau Elias and Duncan had 'borrowed' from the owners who rested comfortably in the cellar beneath the dirt floor. Her adventure around the home was a brief one, but she wasn't the least bit tired despite it being nearly midnight and there wasn't much else to do other than unwind as Elias and Duncan were in the comforts of the parlor.

"Curious little kitten, aren't you?" Elias commented as Elle finally padded into the parlor after she was satisfied with her exploration.

"I hardly got to see the insides of Mias' manor. He kept me locked up so much when I did get out, I just wanted to be outside," Elle explained as she approached the two. "I can't thank you enough for getting me out of there."

"You're welcome," Elias smiled and patted the arm of the chair he sat in. "Do come sit and talk with us since sleep fails to visit."

"Um, okay," Elle blushed a bit and walked over to the chair with the intention to sit on the arm, only to have Elias seize her waist and pull her onto his lap. "U-Um!"

"Am I not comfortable?" He asked with a deceptively sweet smile.

Elle shook her head and didn't think to refuse the position. This seemed like something Mias would do, but Elias didn't quite have the same malevolence to his actions, mischievous, maybe, but not to cause her true distress.

"I see fit to retire, my lord," Duncan said drearily as he pulled himself upright from his chair. "If it doesn't trouble you."

"Get some rest Duncan," Elias shoed him away while keeping his eyes on Elle.

Elle blushed brighter after Duncan left the room, leaving her alone with Elias.

"It's been an eventful day, hasn't it?" Elias continued conversation after the two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Y-Yeah," Elle nodded. "I'm still a bit in shock. If you hadn't shown up when you did, I… well… I'd rather not think about such scenarios."

"…I'm sorry for my brother's cruelness," Elias said, placing his palm against her stomach.

"B-But I'm… certain he'll try to kidnap me again…" Elle said while trying to calm the butterflies fluttering in her abdomen.

"And I'll protect you," Elias assured her, sneaking his hand under the hemline of her T-Shirt.

Elle kept blushing until his hand reached her breast and he dared to grope it. She shrieked and quickly pushed his hand down and out. "Th-That's no excuse to cop a feel!"

"My apologies," he said disappointedly. "I should know better after all Mias has put you through… but regretfully I do share a few of my brother's bad habits… However, in my defense, it is quite difficult for me to keep my hands off something I desire and the moment we met, there was something about you, Elle. No doubt it's the same thing my brother sees, so I understand if you want nothing to do with me—"

"But you saved me!" Elle said, cutting him off before he could finished. "You're not like him at all!"

"Well," Elias grinned, making sure he had both arms around her torso. "You're definitely right about that."

"And you'll help me fight him off when he inevitably comes for me, won't you?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"And… uh… just give me a little warning next time you want to grope me…" She blushed.

Elias raised an eyebrow along with one corner of his mouth. "What if I want to kiss you?"

"U-Uh… well…"

With Elle perplexed over how to answer, Elias took advantage of the opportunity and pressed his mouth over hers, somehow still surprising her with the suddenness of the kiss, but this time she didn't swat him away bashfully.

Elle's mind continued to race over the situation. She wondered why she should allow such behavior, permit such a kiss, but then it occurred to her why shouldn't she? Elias had freed her and offered further assistance in putting Mias off completely. He had all the looks, twice the charm, and none of that infuriating possessiveness. She could forgive a little male horniness, it was only natural after all and not entirely unwanted. She was just as human as he was with needs and desires and he was fulfilling them all perfectly. Almost too perfectly.

However, her wariness was washed away by the thought karma owed her such, and it was such a good kiss too: firm, yet soft – his hands venturing up and down her sides; a kiss that demanded dominance like Mias', only seemed mindful of the recipient's reaction. He sent shivers down her spine, but in a pleasant way, and she latched onto the puffed sleeves of his shirt to steady herself.

And yet it was over almost as soon as it had begun. When their lips parted, she saw him smile and knew instantly it was too late to stop her attraction to him. He wasn't Mias. So it was okay, wasn't it?

Elle's lips spread into a soft smile, a red glow still about her skin, and her grey eyes glistened in such a way no man had seen before so up close and personal. The expression that befell only victims to Cupid's arrow: love.

Elias furthered her approval of him by not pressing matters past a kiss and light petting before she sought the comforting embrace of bedding instead. She went to bed, smiling from ear to ear, and feeling as giddy as a school girl with her first crush. Fate was finally being kind to her, and with that resolved mindset, eventually she found sleep possible before the sun rose.

Mias, however, awoke at dawn feeling as if something was slightly amiss. He looked to the empty right side of the bed and it took his brain a moment to process that he wasn't in his own bed. It always surprised him how quickly accustomed he became to having a bed partner, even one that slept as far away from him as possible. He smirked at the very idea that he, Mias Dormaeus, was disappointed by the lack of a female presence.

With a yawn and a stretch, he retreated from the comforts of the bed sheets to dress himself and ready his dashing looks for the day, not that he needed much work aside from basic hygienic upkeep.

He combed his hair back with his fingers as he adjusted his appearance in the mirror provided in the room. His eyes glanced to the clock on the wall and sighed. With less than ten seconds until 7, he counted down to the seven chimes and on cue, a steady knock resounded on his door. He rolled his eyes, predicting such an event.

"I refuse to be late Mias!" Iedra scolded from the other side of the door.

"Fetch yourself something to eat in the dining hall. I'll be out shortly," he responded.

"Ugh! Eat with commoners? You must be joking. I'll be in the carriage house seeing that burly coachman of yours is ready to go!"

Mias heaved a frustrated sigh and turned to his reflection for confidence to get through this, and being the handsome devil that he was, how could he not find some enjoyment in this predicament? The governor's balls were some of the grandest social gatherings held in the country, in all of Alteria even, and there were always a few debutants looking to make an impression like Corrine had. Yes, he'd break free from Iedra as soon as he could and find some innocent creature to flirt with.

How peculiar that a vision of Elle flashed in his head as he imagined a suitable girl to woo.

It certainly brought new images to his mind and inspired new thoughts. He wondered if such social events like this would have any appeal to Elle. He himself didn't have a particular interest for parties, though he loved the opportunity to stroll fertile hunting grounds for young maidens with eager hearts. Of course he already had his prize, it was seducing her that was the challenge. Luckily within his fantasies, victory was always obtained and so he dared dream it out when they set back on the road.

Dressed in the finest gown and adorned with lavish gems, Elle would surely catch many lustful gazes from sinful men and scornful glares from jealous women. She'd look at him with her usual distain, but she'd have no choice but to waltz on the ballroom floor with him. The movement from the band would set the rhythm for their feet, something quick and intense that would cause her to rely on him to maintain her balance and leave her bosom rapidly rising and falling as her cleavage tried to escape her bodice. Flushed with heat and spurred by passion, he concluded it'd be to easy to turn her into the other room, liberate them from their clothes, and continue their dance horizontally. Yes, that would be the fantasy he'd keep in mind to stomach this ball with Iedra.

"It's not like you to gaze out the window so absent mindedly," Iedra commented, deciding to break the silence in the carriage.

"I have much to think about," he explained without turning to her.

"Your pet I'm assuming?"

"It's none of your concern," he snapped.

"Heh, clearly you miss her," Iedra said, lifting her foot out from her shoe to pad her toes against his codpiece.

Mias carefully grabbed her ankle and removed her foot from his crotch. "Iedra, have I not been clear about our present relationship?"

"Quite clear," she smirked. "And I'm surprised you think I care."

"You should. I have minded my temper quite vigorously, but I'm teetering on the edge and you're prodding me with a stick."

"Sounds exciting," she grinned, bringing her leg back to cross over her other. "And it's adorable you're threatened by female dominance."

"I'm not threatened; I'm displeased to an extent you cannot even begin to fathom."

"Then I congratulate you on your self control. I simply thought you'd appreciate my offer seeing as your pure little captive has yet to please you."

Mias paused and stared at her briefly before asking, "And how is it you've acquired that knowledge?"

Iedra's expression became subtly panicked as she struggled to compose her knowing that detail.

"This isn't something I allow in the lady's gossip mill, nor would any of my household dare mention it," Mias glared her down from his seat. "So I fail to see how you could know."

Iedra smirked. "Yes, how could I know?"

"Enough of your games!"

"You have plenty of time to play Mias, I assure you," Iedra chuckled to herself.

Mias snapped his fingers and Gale immediately brought the carriage to a halt.

"Really now, Mias? You know I pride myself on punctuality," Iedra remained perfectly composed in her seat, up until Mias seized her wrist and dragged her out into the open hills of the east lands. "Mias! This is uncalled for!"

"I could say the same to you," he countered, nostrils flaring in rage with his brow furrowed tightly, yet his voice oddly restrained. "Now tell me, or I leave you to walk the rest of the way."

"Hmpf, well, I hardly think it's anything to get that upset about."

"Tell me!"

"Fine," Iedra huffed. "Elias paid me a visit the other night and told me he met your girl while you were busy conversing with Duncan. He saw fit to kill her, but now he wants to thoroughly piss you off by taking her for himself, so needless to say I was delighted when he asked me to get you out of your manor for a while."

"Gale, turn the carriage around! We're returning," Mias ordered.

"Aye," Gale flicked the reigns and turned the carriage as Mias walked back to the road.

"I don't see what your rush is," Iedra said as she followed after him. "Elias won't do anything until you're there to witness it."

"Precisely why I need to steal her back before he notices I've caught on to his plan," Mias told her as he entered the carriage and shut the door behind him, not permitting Iedra's entrance. "Gale."

"Aye," Gale responded obediently and clicked his tongue to encourage the two mares pulling the carriage to start moving.

"Wait! You're not honestly going to leave me out here?!" Iedra hiked up her dress to trot along side the vehicle before it picked up speed and left her in the dust.

Mias stuck his arm out the window and gave her a wave 'goodbye', only further infuriating the woman.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 19-21. Originally written in 2013.


	8. Chapter 8

Another morning in Mias' manor proceeded as usual. Nothing seemed amiss or out of place until Percy entered Mias' bed chamber with Elle's breakfast tray to discover the girl absent from the room. Trying not to panic prematurely, the cook investigated the usual hiding places – in the wardrobe, under the bed, behind the window curtains. With Elle no where to be found, the open window drew his attention and he examined the sill and outside wall. There appeared to be some disturbance in the vine work, indicated the presence of a heavier weighted creature scaling the wall with the plant's aid. He heaved a silent sigh, knowing her escape meant another vocal lashing from their master.

Hopefully something could be done before Mias' return, he thought as he raced through the halls to locate Malcolm. He found him in his office, arranging monetary notes and calculating finances in his ledger. It was a bit early in the morning for him to do the book, but Malcolm took the business side of his job very seriously so when there were contractors to hire and salaries to be paid, he didn't waste his time with his usual frivolity.

He took notice of Percy entering the room though and without a tray at that, very unusual for him to pay a visit unless he was bringing food or drink. He raised an eyebrow and lowered the quill back into the ink well. "What is it?"

Percy motioned his eyes in the direction of Mias' room.

"That troublesome girl, what has she done now?" Malcolm closed his ledger, rose from his desk, and marched past Percy to investigate the situation for him self.

The cook followed behind him, waiting to hear what his instructions would be once Malcolm fully comprehended what he was trying to tell him.

They returned to the room, still finding it abandoned, and like Percy, Malcolm saw fit to examine the room thoroughly before he let his nerves show. "She's gone…"

Percy nodded and directed Malcolm towards the window, the most likely escape route.

"There's no sign of forced entry or exit… If she managed to break the spell on her own, we would have definitely heard something," Malcolm noted as he eyed the panes and lock. He placed his hands cool stonework ledge just outside the glass panes. His nose twitched a bit as his senses picked up on a familiar scent. "I smell blood… blood and metal…"

Percy's eyes widened.

"Damn it," Malcolm cursed, biting into his thumb to help him think. "I should have known something was afoot when Duncan showed up! Only Elias could break Master Mias' spell!"

Not wanting to stir unwanted attention from the woman folk, Percy closed the doors to Mias' chamber to keep their conversation private.

"And how perfect that Master Mias is absent right now," he scoffed sarcastically. "That can't be a coincidence. It wouldn't surprise me if Iedra had something to do with this."

Percy folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow towards Malcolm.

"'What do we do?' What  _can_  we do? I certainly can't take on the likes of Elias! I can barely handle Duncan!"

Percy's left brow raised a little higher.

"I know we have to do  _something_! Not just for Elle's sake… When the Master finds out about this he'll throw quite the tantrum, but he's the only one I'd send after Elias! Besides, the journey from Sussex to Essex takes nearly two days! Even if we got word to him today, he wouldn't be able to make it back in any less time."

Percy thought to himself for a moment before unfurling his arms and sighing. He didn't have any ideas either.

"Right… well… what do we know? Elias likes games just as much as Mias, only with less pleasurable outcomes… The fact that none of Elle's blood has been spilled, here at least, must means he has a use for her this time, because why take her if he simply means to kill her? And with no signs of a struggle, on top of neither of us hearing anything, we must assume she went with him willingly… which makes me even more anxious…"

Percy agreed. Though neither of them knew what Elias was up to, they could be assured it'd be nasty and not at all pleasing news for Mias to come home to.

Blissfully unaware of her peril, Elle finally got a long, decent night's sleep without any groping or coddling. She could change and wash up without feeling unwanted eyes watching her do so. The weight of imprisonment was finally off her shoulders, though reason told her she still ought to be precautious and not get her hopes up too high. Yet how could she not when she had Mias' twin brother as her ally and defender?

Still, there was something about Elias, as a man separate from Mias, that Elle liked. He largely seemed to ignore her presence, though when he did engage her all his attention was given to her, and while that wasn't always in the politest of ways, he didn't take offense to a glare or having his hand swatted by hers. He'd smirk, chuckle, and then retreat entirely. If he was trying to get her to be the one to engage him, it was certainly working. What was it about that male aloofness that made them more desirable?

Elle glanced between the two over breakfast, if you could call it that – just a bit of left over meat and a single slice of bread. She understood Elias and Duncan were men who stayed on the road, but the provisions for travel couldn't compare to freshly made breakfast by Mias' chef. Still, the company provided with the meal was a welcomed change, even though the two were quiet.

"So," she began, wanting to break the silence in the room. "What exactly do we do now?"

"We wait," Elias said simply. "Even I'm not certain how long it'll be before Mias catches on. I'm surprised how easy it was to get him to leave the manor in the first place."

Elle agreed. "How did manage to do that by the way?"

"A friend of mine is a well known attendee of every high society ball in the country and it so happens she needed a date for the one, and she's very good at getting him to do what she wants even if he doesn't agree," Elias grinned.

"Sounds like a convenient friend to have," Elle commented lightly.

Elias chuckled. "Yes, but she's a terrible gossip so that's why I predict Mias will show up sooner than later."

Elle fell silent as her nerves were rattled by the mere suggestion.

"Fear not," he smiled, touching her hand under the table to calm her. "I assure you I can handle it."

Elle blushed from having their hands touch and slowly nodded her head.

"Duncan," Elias turned to his servant who stood patiently against the wall. "Go ready the horses. I want to depart as soon as the morning fog lifts."

"As you wish," Duncan bowed and then went outside.

"Did he eat?" Elle asked Elias, recalling that she hadn't seen Duncan consume a single morsel. I seemed unhealthy for such a pale looking man to skip a meal. Malcolm was just as pale, but she at least saw him drinking tea from time to time.

"Duncan's a picky eater," Elias informed her. "And he never eats in front of others."

While it sounded peculiar, Elle lost her curiosity in the subject as Elias' head loomed down towards her cheek. She jumped, startled by his sudden closeness, but eased back into her chair as his lips brushed up her jaw line toward her ear. She felt her entire body heat up from the light touch and blushed profusely as she felt his mouth nibble and lick her earlobe.

"There's no need to be so rigid," Elias whispered into her ear, bracing a hand to her back to try and encourage her body to relax.

"Wh-What do you expect when you start nibbling on my ear out of the blue?" She asked defensively.

"Heh, then be forewarned I'm continuing with your neck," he grinned, pulling her onto his lap and pressing his lips against the curve of her neck.

"Elias…" Elle whimpered through a suppressed moan, finding herself at a loss for any words other than the man's name. The sensation of his tongue against her flesh made her squirm in his arms, which only exacerbated the growing problem she felt while seated on his lap, and yet she didn't seem to mind it.

"Elle…" Elias raised his head from her neck, satisfied with the violet love bites he left on her skin. His dark eyes were glazed over with desire, tempting Elle to dive into them like they were bottomless black pools.

She kissed him, completely of her own will. Words alone couldn't convey how deeply, albeit quickly, she'd fallen in love with him. She didn't even know if a kiss could say that either, but Elias wasn't objecting. The whole moment felt so surreal, like she were in one of her fantasies, but a poke against her pelvis assured her she wasn't dreaming. "Um… Elias, I think one of your knives is—"

"That's not a knife," he grinned, running a hand up her thigh.

Elle thought as much. "Y-You're still stabbing me…"

"Sorry," he apologized lightly, adjusting her in his arms so she wasn't seated directly over his crotch. "Better?"

"Mhm," she nodded and kept her head bowed out of embarrassment, only to realize she was now focused on his groin. She shot her head back up and turned her head to the side instead.

He chuckled again. "I'll stop for now."

Elle lifted her head up in surprise. "Um, I—!"

He put a finger to her lips. "Unless you want me to ravish you right here on the kitchen table?"

Elle slowly shook her head.

"Then nothing more need be said," he smiled and pulled his finger back.

The door to the kitchen opened and Duncan stepped halfway in. "The horses are ready, sir."

"Splendid! Let's get a move on then!" Elias brought Elle and himself to their feet.

"Where are we going?" Elle asked.

"A more suitable fortress," he winked.

"Oh, uh, okay, let me go to the bathroom first," Elle announced before hurrying out of the kitchen and down the hall to the first floor lavatory.

"You're being quite patient, my lord," Duncan commented.

"It's all part of the plan Duncan. She wouldn't go along with us if I were as forceful as I usually am."

"I understand that, but I'm simply in awe of your self control."

"Why thank you Duncan, I'll take that as a compliment," he smiled cheerfully. "I'll see that you eat well once this is over."

"You always do, sir," he smiled out of the corner of his mouth, revealing one of his pronounced canines.

Their true personalities quickly hid themselves under gentleman like demeanor in Elle's presence, continuing to leave the blonde clueless to their darker intentions. She enjoyed the pleasant ride through the countryside and lit up like an excited child as they approached a stately home with detailed stonework both in building and in art, even the grounds had been transformed into a topiary garden with wonderfully sculpted beasts overlooked by the soulless eyes of stone statues.

"Extremely overdone in my opinion, but Iedra spares no expense for the lavish," Elias commented as they led the horses through the main gate.

"Iedra… Iedra Ivaric? The mistress who accused Mias of rape?!"

"Oh, you've heard of her already? Didn't think Mias would want to bring her up."

"Is she the friend you mentioned?" Elle's questions continued. She had no reason to assume Merevere and Corrine were liars, but they spoke so casually about the topic it was hard to discern what was truth and what was idle gossip among women.

"…Yes," Elias cautiously answered.

"So that poor woman is in the company of her rapist?!"

"Now, now, don't get excited," Elias wrapped his arms around Elle firmly. "It's not as you think. Iedra herself started that rumor when Mias used her. He was able to stop her from spreading such a lie through her little network and thus keep his improper, but decent playboy reputation in tack. He allows her to blackmail him from time to time when she needs a favor as a way to keep her quiet."

"Why let himself get into that much trouble? Wouldn't it… be easier if he killed her?"

"The Ivarics are ranked just below the Dormaeus' in nobility, so it's not a crime he could get away with without stirring trouble with the royalty. I'm surprised you're not aware of this. Even if you're a foreigner, there are certain things that are common knowledge in the world."

"I'm not well versed in the ways of Alteria…" Elle admitted quietly. She was reluctant to tell Elias she was from another world entirely – not because she feared he wouldn't believe her, but because she didn't want to start dreaming of returning to Earth if it was not to be. Only Mias could send her back and Elle doubted even Elias could convince his brother to do so.

The horses came to a halt before the front doors where a few of the young male staff swiftly greeted the three and ushered them inside the main hall.

Elle's eyes wandered about the room as they were led around. She didn't even notice Duncan detour with the servant escorting them while she and Elias continued to one of the state rooms and flung open the doors like he owned the place.

"Now  _this_  will be far more comfortable," he announced, kicking off his boots before leaping onto the king sized bed like an excited boy. "Don't you agree Elle?"

Elle blushed as she turned away from a fine piece of artwork depicting an erotic act and nodded. "Yes, it's a very nice place."

"And yet something is amiss," he said, rolling onto his stomach and staring at her intently.

"Um… and that would be…?"

Elle should have known better. Before she realized it, Elias had some of the female staff whisk her away to the bath where despite her protests she was scrubbed from head to foot. Her hair was washed, her nails cleaned, and unruly body hair was shaved and trimmed in every area it encompassed.

Highly embarrassed, Elle protested no more as her hair was dried and combed, her nails filed and polished, and her skin moisturized by a mildly fragrant lotion. Next she was subject to makeup that left her black circles around the eyes, but apparently that had been the intention of the attendee applying the makeup. Finally they led her to a room filled with wardrobes and behind a changing screen where a garment had already been selected for her.

It was the sort of dress that didn't require she wear a bra and given the lack of straps on the garment, Elle questioned how proper the support was despite the thickness of the front. It was a black dress (a color Elle never thought looked becoming on her) with black plumage fashioning the skirt. One of the maids slipped long, black sleeves up her arms while the other combed a black feathered ornament behind Elle's ear. Finishing the outfit was the addition of a black collar with the skull of a crow fastened to it. Elle wondered if it was real or crafted at first, then questioned why she was wearing such an item in the first place. It didn't suit her at all, or so she thought until the maids let her alone to the mirror to examine her self.

"…I look—"

"Beautiful," Elias finished for her as he sauntered into the room with a smug smile on his face and less clothes on his body.

"Did you pick this out?" She asked, referring to the dress.

"Yes. Don't you like it?"

"It's a fine dress, but… I look like some idol from a Goth band."

Elias clearly didn't understand what she had said and decided to amuse himself by running his fingers through her honey tresses. "Iedra loves unique fashion, especially when it comes to her dresses. Most of the time I couldn't give a rat's ass about such things, but I feel you should be graced with something befitting."

"Befitting your tastes obviously."

"Guilty," he chuckled, placing his hands around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "But you are beautiful to me Elle, like a little black bird."

"You Dormaeus really like black, don't you?"

"No other color suits us quite as well given our dark features," he explained as he turned her to face him.

"So I suit you now, do I?" Elle teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Perfectly," he smiled, bringing his lips down upon hers. He held the kiss until she melted into his arms, clinging to him with rosy cheeks and glistening eyes. He couldn't have been more satisfied when their lips finally parted. He need only say one more thing to completely deceive her. "I love you."

"…Huh?" Elle heard him clearly, but again, she couldn't believe it.

"I love you," he repeated sweetly, kissing the corner of her mouth.

She blushed profusely and tightened her grip on his shirt. "I… love you too."

He smiled and took her lips again in triumph. The expression on Mias' face would be priceless. Now all he needed to complete his plan was his dear elder brother.

* * *

Deciding to keep Elle's disappearance a secret from the rest of the household, Malcolm informed the ever social mistresses that she'd come down with the flu and she was very contagious. Merevere and Corrine had no reason to suspect the majordomo of lying and deciding to take an adventure into the library to settle their curiosity about the new book keeper. Needless to say, Abernos didn't know quite how to react to have the flirtatious eyes of beautiful women gazing at him as he tried to continue shelving Mias' books.

The household carried on as if nothing were amiss until dusk approached the front doors were slammed open by a surge of Mias' energy. He arrived alone, after parting with Gale and the carriage to allow his own horses to rest. He purchased a strong, young stallion to ride the rest of the journey back at full speed without the added weight to hold him back. He made good time, but it didn't matter if Elle truly wasn't in his bed chamber waiting for him.

"M-Master Mias! You're back?!" Malcolm was quickly pushed aside by Mias' hand as he marched up to his room to confirm Iedra's story.

The doors flew open and a dark, empty chamber greeted him. He clenched his hands into tight fists and promptly turned around to fetch a fresh horse from the stables.

"Sir," Malcolm bravely confronted him at the front door. "I know what you plan to do, but may I suggest you stop and compose yourself first?"

"And let that bastard keep her in his presence a moment longer?! Out of my way Malcolm!"

Malcolm stood his ground. "You don't even know where he's taken her!"

"He's at Iedra's. Where else would he expect me to look for him? Now, out of my way," he growled angrily.

"You forget you took me into your service to look after you, sir! I cannot knowingly let you charge after them in your current state!"

"Then perhaps I should dismiss you," he said as he grabbed onto the scrawnier man's collar. "What good are you if you can't keep maintain my household?"

"But sir!"

Mias threw him to the floor and continued out the door.

Malcolm slowly pulled himself up from the floor and turned to see the eyes of his fellow servants staring at him.

"A-Are you okay, Malcolm?" Retti asked.

"I was honestly expecting worse, but that remains to be seen…" he sighed as he dusted off his clothes. "I only hope he retrieves her without incident."

Optimist words on Malcolm's part considering back at the Ivaric estate, Elle was enjoying her new found intimacy with Elias. He fed her heart such lovely lies that she didn't object to his groping of her curves or the kiss marks he left atop her chest. He made her entire body blush in a way no one ever had before, and it felt wonderful. It was a pleasant way to pass the time that removed all worry from her mind. It was hard to think of anything at all with Elias' hand lifting her thigh up over his leg to bring their lower halves closer.

It was obvious what his body demanded of hers, but he wasn't about to let his loins dominate her – not yet. He needed her to desire him fully so there wasn't any hesitation or resistance to his actions. Telling a woman he loved her was simple; making her believe him was slightly more complex.

"Elias…" Elle breathed his name in a sensual voice as he teased his tongue along her clavicle. She curled her fingers into his dark locks and let out encouraging moans for the affection. She wasn't even aware of how wanton she was until she felt her groin grinding down against his, causing Elias to chuckle.

"Do you want me, Elle?" He teased, bringing his hands around her buttocks to help her maintain balance.

"I…!" She blushed brighter in embarrassment. "Well when you're all over me like this…!"

He chuckled again and kissed her cheek. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait, my love. Tempting though it may be, I don't feel this is the ideal situation."

"What do you mean?" Elle asked innocently, surprised any man had control enough to wait.

"You're a virgin, are you not?"

She glanced off to the side and slowly nodded.

"All the more reason to wait. If you gave yourself to me now in this moment, it'd only be to prevent Mias from taking you. Call me a perfectionist, but I wouldn't want such a special rite in a young woman's life tainted by his villainy."

"I wouldn't say that makes you a perfectionist," Elle smiled a little. "Just very considerate."

He smiled back. "My ego has a lot to do with it too."

Elle giggled as he eased her off his leg and back onto her own two feet. "You're right though. It's probably foolish to rush it."

Elias' smile broadened into a grin and he kissed her cheek. "That's a good girl."

The clearing of third party's throat suddenly brought their attention to the door where they saw Duncan standing. "If I may have a word, my lord?"

Elias reluctantly released Elle from his clutches. "Yes?"

"Privately," he continued, his gaze directed at Elle.

"Elle, if you would?" Elias asked apologetically.

"Oh, of course," she gave him one last kiss on the lips. "I'll explore the halls a little."

"Alright," Elias smiled sweetly as he watched her leave. Only once the door was shut and he was alone with Duncan did his expression change into one of frustration. "This had better be good."

"Urgent message," Duncan said, holding up a letter. "It seems Lady Ivaric has found herself stranded for the moment and will be delayed on her return."

Elias' evil smile returned. "So Mias is on his way?"

"It would appear so," Duncan continued. "And if a messenger already reached us, Lord Mias is likely already in Sussex."

Elias chuckled. "Perfect. Then I needn't restrain myself any longer."

Unaware of the news, Elle walked through the corridors of Iedra's home to calm the excitement Elias had built up. She felt incredibly happy: head over heels on cloud nine. She hugged her arms to try and keep herself contained, but it was futile. She squealed with joy in the privacy of a long hallway and ran down it to release her high. She felt vibrant in a way she hadn't for years, like she was a kid again bursting with copious amounts of endless energy.

The hall she ran down lead her to a glass door that opened up onto a long stretch of balcony adorned with flowering plant life, a fountain and pool feature, and more stone statues. Charmed by the scene, Elle thought nothing about stepping outside for a moment. A breath of fresh air in the early hours of dusk cooled her spirit enough to calm her body, but her mind still felt exhilarated from all that had transpired. She'd like to see Mias ruin this now.

It was strange, but as she thought his name she thought she saw his likeness out of the corner of her eye. She turned, but saw it was only a statue that had a similar hair style. She ruled it as paranoia, but choosing to err on the side of caution decided she'd best return inside. Only she noticed as she turned around that the door leading out to the balcony had been closed and the drapes drawn.

Elle suddenly felt uneasy and hurried to the door, thinking perhaps one of the servants had come about to close it and draw the drapes for the evening. She hoped that was the case, but as she grabbed the door handle, she knew it wouldn't open. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso and her eyes widened as they constricted her to a man's chest. She opened her mouth to scream for Elias but Mias was smart enough to put her to sleep before she could prevent her recapture.

She went limp in Mias' arms and he picked her up delicately, heaving a silent sigh of relief when he finally held her again and saw she hadn't come to any harm, though the numerous kiss marks on her neck and chest disturbed him far more deeply.

"Elle!" Elias called for her shortly after she'd been taken. He searched the halls, questioned the servants, and continued calling for her to no avail. It didn't take him long to realize Mias was quicker than he anticipated.

He returned to his room, laughing maniacally in his brother's small victory.

"I don't see the humor in this, my lord," Duncan commented as he entered the room. "This wasn't your plan."

"No, it makes it even better," he grinned. "He'll send her running into my arms."

"Sir…?"

"This is better than I could have ever hoped!" Elias exclaimed as he began redressing and holstering his knives. "Do ready yourself Duncan. I'm sure Mias will be expecting us."

That was true, but Mias knew he had some time before his brother paid him a visit. He surprised his entire household when he returned with Elle cradled in his arms, but no one said a word. He carried her upstairs to his bedchamber and made sure the room was secure before canceling the spell he'd cast on her and allowing her to awaken.

As her eyes opened to find Mias looming over her, she shrieked and threw her arms out in front of her to protect herself from the wrath she assumed he was about to unleash. When he didn't grab her or even yell at her, she lowered her defense and looked at him.

Mias was clearly unhappy, but all he did was look back at her. "Are you unharmed?"

"I… I'm fine!" Elle was surprised at how calm he was.

His eyes lowered their gaze to her chest where Elias' kiss marks spotted over her skin. "Is that Elias' work?"

Elle raised her hands up to cover the marks and blushed. "Th-That's none of your business!"

"You're mine! I'll not have another man touching you! Especially Elias!' His temper finally flared.

"I'm  _not_  yours! I'm not a possession Mias and you better get that through your thick head!"

"You  _are_  mine!" He shouted, grabbing a hold of her wrists and pinned her against the bed. "And the sooner you realize that the simpler your life will be."

"Let go of me, Mias," Elle commanded as calmly as she could without screaming.

"You're in no position to order me, my dear," he said before trying to kiss her.

"I don't want  _you_!" Elle screamed. "I want Elias! Not you!"

"Elias?" Mias frowned, realizing this brother's angle.

"Elias  _loves_  me! He's a thousand times the man you are!"

"Don't be naïve! He's using you to get to me!"

"He loves me!" Elle repeated. "And I love him! And when he defeats you and I'm finally free, I'm going to be with him!"

"That's a lovely fantasy my dear, but I assure you that's all it is. Elias will say anything to get what he wants, and confessing words of love is the oldest trick in the book! You'd be a fool to believe anything he says!"

"Then why should I believe anything you say?!"

"Because I don't need to deceive others to get what I want!"

"Bollocks!"

"Whether or not you believe me doesn't change the fact it's the truth. Elias is deceiving you and I can only imagine what sort of sick plot he's concocted."

"You're wrong!" Elle spat back. "He'll come for me, and when he does, I hope he kills you! You're the worst sort of man and I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Mias bit into his lip to keep control of his temper and placed his hands on her cheeks. "Very well, if that is the price I must pay to protect you then so be it."

Elle noticed Mias' hands beginning to glow and sensation of magic on her skin felt warm and fuzzy, but pleasant as it was, Mias was still casting a spell on her. She tried to ask him what he was doing, but she suddenly found herself unable to speak and the world around her kept growing larger and larger, Mias included. She tried to scream, but all she heard was a loud squeak, a squeak that came from her mouth.

 _"Wh-What did you do to me?"_  She tried to ask, but all she did was squeak. She looked at her hands – err, paws and slowly brought them up to touch her face. She was covered with short, soft brown fur and her ears had grown five times their normal size. It was only when Mias pulled her out of her clothing by a tail that she realized she was a mouse.

"There, what a disgustingly adorable rodent you are," Mias smiled as he held her carefully in his hands.

 _"You bastard! Change me back!"_  She squeaked angrily at him.

"This is for your own good," Mias told her as he got up from the bed and walked from his room to his study.

Elle scurried back and forth in his hand, wanting to escape, but as she wasn't used to this form she was afraid to jump down and run.

"I'll change you back once I've dealt with Elias," he told her as he located an old birdcage in the corner of his study. He opened the small door and placed her inside. "Then we'll have our own conflict to resolve."

 _"No we won't because Elias is gonna kick your ass and save me! He'll break this stupid spell and take me far away from you!"_  She kept squeaking angrily at him.  _"I'll be free of you! I swear I will! If it's the last thing I do, I swear I'll get away from you!"_

Mias didn't speak mouse, but he had a pretty good idea of what she said, and he ignored her. He was surprised how quickly Elias had managed to manipulate her feelings. She even claimed to love him.  _Love_  him. How could she love him? He'd done more for her than Elias ever could and all he received was spite and hate. If her love could be so easily given, how was it he was not the recipient of such feelings? Damn Elias and his lies. His mischievous little brother had made quite a mess for him to clean up.

* * *

Mias was half way down the stairs when a commotion at the front door caught his attention. He saw Malcolm get tossed to the wall like a rag doll, which warranted snickers from him his attackers. He scowled at Elias and Duncan as they casually strolled inside the main hall.

"You have some nerve," Mias said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He kept one eye on Malcolm, making sure he got back to his feet unharmed.

Malcolm's usual light expression was gone though. He locked eyes with his master, waiting for a non verbal cue to deal with the two.

Mias' eyes told him to stay back and he obeyed.

"Let's not waste time with words," Elias grinned as he drew a knife from the holster on his belt and charged towards his brother.

"Master!" Malcolm's voice begged for permission to intervene but Duncan was quick to step between the two.

"Don't tempt me," Duncan threatened the younger servant. "I'll tear your throat out without hesitation."

Mias remained calm as he allowed Elias to wretch his left arm behind his back and hold the knife to his throat.

"Oh that's so disappointing," he sighed. "You don't even put the struggle in anymore."

"What do you want Elias?" Mias growled.

Elias glanced around the upper corridors before turning his lips toward his brother's ear. "Someone is keeping someone quiet from me~" he sang tauntingly.

Mias swiftly jabbed his right elbow into Elias' gut and ducked down to avoid the blade held to his throat. Once down, he kicked his leg behind him to put further distance between them.

"Oh my, you really like this one, don't you?" Elias chuckled as he recovered from the hit and twirled his knife in his hand.

"I just don't like when you play with my things," he flexed his fingers before clenching them into a fist. "Now, are you going to leave willingly or must I force you?"

"I'm not leaving without the girl," Elias said, drawing another knife. "Duncan, find her!"

"Malcolm, stop him!" Mias ordered, conjuring green flames in his hands to defend against Elias' blades.

Duncan began running up the stairs the moment Elias commanded him too.

Malcolm ran right after him as the two brothers lunged at each other. "I must insist that you desist with your actions Duncan!"

"Orders are orders," Duncan called back calmly as he ran to Mias' room to begin his search.

"And if I obeyed every single command that came from Master Mias' mouth, I'd be out of a job," Malcolm said as he dove for his cousin's legs and succeeded in grabbing a hold of them and tripping the elder man. "Encouraging Master Elias just makes this whole situation worse!"

"If Lord Mias hadn't left the main house in the first place we wouldn't be at odds!" Duncan kicked his boot straight into Malcolm's face. "Now get off me, boy, you're far too young to best me."

Malcolm grit his teeth and kept his hold on one of Duncan's legs. Despite the kicks to the head, he clawed his way up the man's torso with blood down streaming down from his nose and mouth. "Oh, now you've gone and done it, old man… how dare you strike my face?"

"You dare bear your fangs against me?!" Duncan hissed, bearing his own canines first.

"'I'll tear your throat out,'" Malcolm smiled maliciously as he licked the blood trickling over his lips before lunging at the man's neck.

"Ill-mannered brat!" Duncan managed to kick him off.

Both men struggled to their feet before Duncan began the next assault, tackling Malcolm through the door to Mias study.

Elle, who'd been pouting in her cage since Mias left, squeaked in shock as she saw the two cousins rolling around on the floor, drawing blood from the other as they bit at one another's neck. She noticed just how long and pointed their incisors were and how hungrily they lapped up what blood came near their lips. Suddenly their pale appearances made a bit of sense, but brought with it only more fear: there were vampires in this world.

"Tell me where he's hidden the girl!" Duncan demanded, succeeding in pinning Malcolm to the ground.

Elle nervously peered out from the cage to see numerous holes in Malcolm's throat and fresh blood continually pumping out from his jugular.

Duncan wrapped his slender hand around the oozing wound, squeezing it closed so Malcolm could speak. "Tell me, and I'll let you honorably bleed out."

Malcolm didn't say anything, rather, he gathered the blood pooling in the back of his mouth and spit it into Duncan's eyes.

Blinded by the mixture of bodily fluids, Duncan fell back, knocking over Mias' chairs, a stack of books and papers, and Elle's cage. It crashed to the floor, the iron bars enduring the fall, but the cage door had popped open. Elle wasted no time crawling up the bars to the opening and escaping. She'd no sooner leapt into the open when the cage was kicked by Malcolm as he attempted to subdue Duncan once again.

Elle ran for the door, surprised with herself how quickly she took to running on all fours, but now was hardly the time to be impressed with herself. She had to get to Elias. The distance from Mias' study to the main stairway exhausted her, but she was relieved when she finally saw Elias' face.

He was bouncing Mias' magic fireballs off his knives like they were performing some sort of circus act; he even seemed to be enjoying it while Mias just looked frustrated and furious.

"Come now brother, you'll have to better than that," Elias teased as he lowered his knives and simply dodged the last attack by leaning to the side. "It's almost like you're not serious."

"I'm quite serious, I assure you," Mias said, increasing the spell's flame so much that it consumed his entire forearm. "I'll give you one last opportunity to leave quietly."

"Not without Elle," Elias declared, raising his knives back into an attacking stance.

Elle felt her heart flutter inside her tiny body. He really was here to free her.

"So you can fill her heart and head with your lies?!

"Oh, so she told you about our little affair?" Elias smiled sinisterly as he leapt behind Mias.

With a swish of his cloak, Mias avoided the first knife, but the second unfortunately tore through the fabric of both his cloak and sleeve and drew blood. Mias tossed the spell into his left hand and tossed it over his injured shoulder, right into Elias' face.

 _"ELIAS!"_  Elle squeaked in horror.

Elias quickly avoided the spell by turning, but his own shoulder received an injury – a burn.

Both brothers glared down the other while wincing through the pain in their respective shoulders. It never failed; when they fought neither had the upper hand. They were evenly matched and they both knew this. It came down to whose intelligence won out given the situation, along with a bit of luck.

Elle hopped her way down the stairs, one step at a time. She knew she couldn't stop their fight, but perhaps if she could just escape for the time being and find Elias when the confrontation was over maybe she'd be alright.

However, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, it became obvious Elias' wound impaired him more than Mias'. Only being able to fully extend his left arm, Mias found his opportunity to win the duel. He threw a fireball with more force towards his weakened arm, knocking the knife out of his hand upon impact. In an instant, he closed the gap between them and grabbed onto Elias' left wrist, squeezing and twisting it as hard as he could no longer maintain his hold on the weapon. Disarmed, Mias kicked him in the gut and sent him collapsing at the foot of the stairs.

 _"N-No!"_  Elle hurried to Elias' side, wonder what she could do as a mouse to stop Mias from killing him. She put her small paws onto his shoulder and looked upwards as Mias loomed over both of them.

Mias saw her, but didn't draw attention to her presence. The last thing he wanted was Elias to get his hands on her, but unfortunately having Elle so close to Elias made finishing him off complicated, not to mention killing a man she'd fallen in love with would doom any chance of winning her for himself. Reluctantly, he lowered his hands to his sides and canceled his spells. "Get out of my house, Elias, and don't come back."

"You dare show me mercy?" Elias snarled.

"I'm simply bored of this," Mias said calmly. "Leave."

Elias stood up, still not aware of the little mouse seated on the stair right behind him. He never was the sort of man to notice such a miniscule thing when his mindset kept his attention on his opponent. "It's not over. I doubt your little captive will bend to you if you keep her from her from the man she loves."

"Stop speaking such filth!" Mias barked.

"That bothers you in the worst way, doesn't it?" Elias chuckled as got to his feet and slowly approached Mias, who in turn took a step back. He still needed more distance between the two of them and Elle lest he risk hitting her with a ricocheted spell.

Only Elle followed behind Elias, preventing such a distance from being reached.

Mias continued stepping back until he found his back against a wall and Elias' uninjured left arm boxing him in.

"Of course you're upset. I succeeded where you failed. The girl loves me and hates you."

"Using tricks and lies!"

"Hehe! It works. That's your problem: you're too honest."

"And how do you think she'll react when she finds out you're  _worse_  than me?" Mias asked, knowing full well Elle could hear their conversation.

"I know, it's bound to break her heart, but such is life. It'll be a good lesson to teach her after she gives me her virginity," he grinned devilishly.

Elle, who'd perched herself up on Elias boot, stood wide eyed in shock over what she just heard. This couldn't be the real Elias talking. Not the Elias who was going to rescue her and hold her dear. He had to be lying now for her sake, Elle tried to reason away his words. Mias couldn't be the truthful one.

"Bastard! I won't let you touch her!" Mias growled.

"I'd like to see you stop me," Elias said, as he drew a spare blade from his belt and slowly lifted Mias' shirt up to reveal his bare stomach. "It never ceases to make me laugh, how you think you can better me."

Elle looked up at Mias as Elias draw the tip of the blade across left side of Mias' abdomen. Why was Mias allowing himself to be skewered? Why wasn't he fighting back? She closed her eyes and pulled her ears down over her face as she saw Elias slowly run the blade through Mias' flesh, and despite the magician's best attempt to endure the pain, he screamed out in agony.

"Does it hurt brother?" Elias asked, leaning his full weight into the knife to run it as deep as he possibly could.

Mias screamed louder.

It was music to Elias' ears, and he extracted the knife with one fluid pull. Blood droplets arched into the air before raining down to the floor and Elias smiled victoriously.

Mias gripped his injury with his right hand and widened his stance to maintain his balance. Blood continued to trickle from the wound, but his eyes showed no defeat, just raw anger and loathing for the man who stood before him like a distorted reflection in a mirror.

Elias chuckled a bit as he came down from the high of drawing blood and noticed the rodent trying to crawl off his boot.

Elle felt his eyes and looked up at him, but she almost didn't recognize him with that look of villainy on his face.

Elias clearly didn't recognize her either as the first thing did was curl his lip up in disgust. He turned his leg toward Mias and kicked his leg forward, removing her from his boot. "Ugh! Disgusting creature!"

Elle found herself airborne for only a few moments before she hit against Mias' chest and instinctively clung onto the material of his shirt.

"Your housekeeping has truly gone to shit," Elias commented before turning to head upstairs to search for the very girl he'd just thrown into Mias' chest.

Mias maintained his composure until Elias was out of sight, then slowly sunk to the floor and onto his back. His breathing labored a bit, but the position allowed him to get control of the bleed. Despite the pain he was in, he still managed to ask, "You're not hurt, are you?"

Elle didn't know why he was asking since she couldn't answer. Her tiny paws still clung tightly to his shirt as her mind struggled to comprehend the situation. This couldn't be happening. There was no way she was stupid enough to have made such a grave mistake. Elias simply hadn't recognized her. The words he spoke to Mias were just to anger him and make him careless. That had to be the reason. Mias was the villain, and that's all Elle's mind kept repeating.

"I'm not going to bother asking how you got out… but what made you stupid enough to put yourself in harms way? I don't enjoy being stabbed you know…!" He winced as the spell to heal his wound brought with it its own sharp pain.

In harm's way? Was that why he didn't bother to defend himself? To make sure he wouldn't accidentally hurt her? There was no way Mias would do something that noble. Knowing him and his obsession for her, he probably just wanted a bargaining chip to use to get her to sleep with him.

Still, even that seemed a stretch as Elle listened to his labored breaths and the adrenaline charged palpitations in his chest. He'd have to be mad to put his body through such an ordeal on the incredibly off chance it would make her agree to sleep with him. She could understand if she were in human form and in the way, but being a tiny inconspicuous mouse that he probably wouldn't have hit at all? He wasn't willing to risk it on the small chance he did hurt her?

Elle didn't know how to respond, not that she could, but it was obvious at least in this instance Mias acted to protect her – risking his own life in the process. She wished him dead only an hour ago, but she found herself repenting on those words albeit reluctantly. She just wasn't the sort of person who could stand by when another was hurt, but there wasn't much a little mouse could do in this situation. Feeling utterly useless once again, she curled up on his chest wanting very much for her will alone to be of some good for once.

"Elle…?" Mias forced himself up on his elbows as he felt the weight on his chest increase. He bewildered by the sight of Elle's human form, a form he knew he hadn't returned to her, nor should it have been possible for her to break. And yet there she was: lying as naked human woman upon his chest.

Upon hearing her name, she slowly lifted herself up. She noticed she was back to normal given she now was a proper size to Mias. She looked down at her hands, human hands, hands that were still placed upon Mias.

"Ugh…" Mias groaned as he unclasped his cloak and quickly tossed the garment over her, knowing she wouldn't be too thrilled to be naked in his presence.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, moving one of her hands to his shoulders. "You should probably lie back down."

"I'm fine," Mias groaned and fought against being pushed back down until the realization that Elle had some concern for him sunk in. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened in surprise for the sincere worry she expressed for him. It was an emotion a fellow human being hadn't given him in a long time, and not one he thought he'd ever see Elle openly display for the likes of him after all he'd done to her.

Elle still didn't say anything, nor did her expression give Mias any indication of what she was thinking. His disarming gaze and vulnerable state sure didn't make him seem so evil, but a tightness in her chest warded her away from such thoughts. She stared at him for a moment before pulling the cloak around her body and quickly fleeing from his side to run upstairs.

"Elle!" Mias tried to get up, but doing so only aggravated his injury and caused him to collapse back down. "Dammit…! ELLE!"

Confused by the sudden reversal of the twins' personalities, Elle found herself compelled to confront Elias herself. She'd not be made a toy for his folly as well. Her pride wouldn't allow it.

She raced up the stairs and down the hall, her bare feet stepping into blood soaked carpet as she came between Mias' room and his study. She looked around for a sign of Malcolm or Elias' servant Duncan, but saw neither man, just blood spattered everywhere like there'd been a massacre.

Shying away from the crime scene, she stepped into Mias' room to reclaim her clothes. She found her blackbird dress still bunched up on the bed and grabbed it. Tossing Mias' cloak off her shoulders, she slipped back into the gown, being sure her breasts were securely tucked into the bodice. Her mind was racing as she thought how she would even begin to go about confronting Elias. Something she'd seen in his eyes made her uneasy.

As she finished adjusting the dress, a pair of strong arms constricted around her waist from behind and she heard that deceptively sweet tone of his whispering against her ear, "There you are."

Elle tensed up initially, but gathered her courage to turn and face him. "E-Elias?"

"We should go," he told her and grasped a hold of her hand to lead her out of the room.

"W-Wait!" Elle insisted, pulling her hand free.

Elias frowned in annoyance for her noncompliance. "What?"

"Do… Do you really love me or is that a lie?" She bravely asked.

"What ever would give you cause to think I'd do something so atrocious as lie to you?" He asked, his smile returning as he stepped towards you.

"Because I heard you tell Mias," Elle said, curling her hands into fists to brace herself for his response.

Elias raised an eyebrow curiously. He hadn't sensed her presence anywhere near him when he spoke such things. He heaved a defeated sigh before a malicious grin spread across his face. "And so what if I did?"

Elle gasped out of fear and found her feet stepping back as he took a step towards her. She could see blood spatter from Mias' wound on his shirt and trousers and it sunk in, even if Elias was her knight in shining armor, it shouldn't be that easy for a man to shed the blood of his brother, but Elias did so without blinking an eyelash or showing a hint of remorse – he seemed to enjoy it. His familiarity meant he'd done it before, and that brought to mind what Merevere told her about the murders the Dormaeus committed in order to keep their secrets. Given all the knives holstered to his body, Elle began to suspect this of being Elias' 'specialty'. She could understand a man having a single blade for protection, but the upwards of twenty she could see fastened to Elias' was no doubt considered excessive.

"I suppose it would be hard to keep this charade going if you had you suspicions, so allow me the honor of reintroducing myself, Elle," he stared at her darkly, an evil grin still on his face. "I'm Elias Severin Dormaeus."

"I know who you are!" Elle declared crossly.

He chuckled. "I don't think you do."

Elle found herself backed against the wall and wondered if she awaited the same fate as Mias. Her stomach tightened at the thought.

"Are you scared?" He asked, leaning his head down to hers. "How cute. I prefer it when a woman knows I could kill her at any moment if I so choose. It makes it exciting."

"So you really were just using me…?" Elle reluctantly asked, clenching her fists tighter. "Everything you said was a lie."

"Not everything," he grinned, making a hasty grab between her legs. "I was waiting for the perfect moment."

"GET OFF ME!" Elle screamed, shoving him back with all her strength. She had tears beading up in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away. She didn't want him to have the satisfaction of making her cry. "GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LOT?! HAVE YOU NO HUMANITY?!

"Not a bit," Elias smiled as he removed his cloak and tunic.

"What are you doing?! You put your clothes back on!" Elle yelled as he stripped down his upper half.

"I like being skin to skin~," he purred, licking his upper lip hungrily.

"You think I'm gonna let you lay a finger on me after all this?! You're daft!"

"And you think you can stop me? Now you're just being adorable," he chuckled before attempting to grab her.

Elle bolted off to the right, but Elias' arm quickly snatched her. "NO!"

He kept laughing and proceeded to drag her towards Mias' bed: a fitting place to add insult to injury, Elias reasoned.

Elle kicked at his shins, but given Elias' boots didn't cause any harm. Her struggles were useless and she found herself thrown onto the bed and quickly pinned.

"Your tenacity is admirable," he said before leaning down to force his lips against hers.

Elle turned her head to the side to avoid kissing him, but his lips still touched against her neck. Kisses that once thrilled her suddenly felt so wrong and unwanted. She felt like crying, but vehemently refused her body's need to do so. She couldn't give up, not yet. A hasty plan came to her mind as she spied the burned flesh on his right shoulder. When Elias' lips left her neck, Elle swallowed her pride momentarily to kiss him.

"Oh? Not going to fight me anymore?" He asked, surprised to have any reception.

"You'll… You'll kill me if I don't…" Elle said, figuring that was what she ought to say. She needed him to ease his grip on her wrists first.

He grinned and happily took a kiss from her lips. "You're such a good girl, Elle. I may find it hard to be gentle."

Elle felt like vomiting, and truth be told she wanted to keep fighting him off rather than play dead and hope for an opening, but when it came to sheer strength, she knew she couldn't match him. Her opening came when he moved his right hand down to unbelt his trousers. She touched her hand to his bicep, pretending she simply wanted to brace herself against him, but then moved her hand up to his injured shoulder like a striking serpent and sunk her nails into the charred flesh while she kicked her knee up into his exposed groin.

Elias didn't scream so much as he did groan and keel over onto his side. Two sensitive areas had been hit and he wasn't sure which one hurt worse. "You little wench…!"

Elle rolled off the bed and onto the floor, she crawled over to his clothes and grabbed a knife from the first discarded belt she could get her hands on. She could already hear Elias getting up to pursue her and tried to run for the door but tripped over Elias' cloak and fell to the floor.

"I'm done playing nice," Elias hissed as he marched towards her.

Elle hurried to her feet and reclaimed the knife in both her hands. She was trembling and her heart was pounding louder than she ever heard in her life. Sweat and tears beaded down her skin, knowing she wouldn't get another opportunity to thwart him.

He grabbed her right arm with his left and forced her to face him, not expecting to be met with the point of a blade when he did so. He'd turned her too quickly to catch how close the weapon was extended and unintentionally skewered himself in the right side of his abdomen. A light puncture at first, but he felt Elle's shaking hands pushing the blade further and further until the hilt met his skin. He paused for a moment, wide eyed in shock over his recklessness, and lowered his gaze onto her.

"I…!" Elle's tremors grew more violent as she released the grip and backed away from him. "I… didn't mean to…!"

Elias chuckled weakly before collapsing down onto his knees.

Elle backed further and further away from him until her back hit the wall. She slowly sunk down on the floor, trembling. She held herself tightly to keep her composure, but she knew her will was crumbling, but still refused to collapse in his presence.

Footsteps from outside the hall alerted her further, and she froze when Duncan entered the room bitten and bruised, exhausted and covered in blood that was not all his own. Without saying a word, he went to his master's side and helped him to his feet.

"This won't kill me," Elias smirked, turning to look at her. "You'll regret not taking the opportunity, my beautiful little blackbird, because now you've sealed your fate. When I return, I'll make you bleed one way or another, so you'd better prepare yourself."

Unable to endure him a moment longer, Elle screamed at the top of her lungs and buried her face in her hands as she continued to wail like a small child.

Grinning in his accomplishment, Elias laughed as loud as he could in a weakened voice as he and Duncan left the room.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 22-24. Originally written in 2013.


	9. Chapter 9

Weakly gripping the banister, Mias struggled up the stairs when he spied the two retreating. Fearing the worst for Elle upon hearing her scream, he rushed himself to the top landing to confront them. However, upon seeing the knife stuck in Elias' side, he paused and simply stared.

"Heh," Elias said when he saw his brother. "You should let me have her. Any woman brazen enough to stab me with my own weapon should be mine."

"What did you do to her?" Mias demanded, still holding his side.

"Regrettably not as much as I would have liked, but this will work just as well," he chuckled as they trudged past him.

Mias clenched his teeth and his fists as they headed down the stairs. He waited until he heard the front door open and close before collapsing again. He heaved and squeezed his side until the pain subsided before finding the strength to push forward.

He made it to his room and panicked internally at first when he didn't see Elle, but it didn't take much detective work for him to deduce Elle was within the wardrobe of his given the muffled crying he heard emitting from it. This wasn't the first time he heard her crying, but this was the first time she hid herself. Upon opening the wardrobe's doors and pushing away his hanging garments, he found her curled up in a tight ball like a frightened child.

"Elle…?" Mias reached a hand out toward her.

She immediately tensed up and screamed at the top of her lungs, "NO!"

"Elle, it's me," Mias tried to reason before he remembered she still wasn't too fond of him either. "Elias is gone. It'll be alright now."

"NO!" She screamed again.

Mias frowned and opened his mouth to insist on her exiting the piece of furniture, but then stopped to reconsider his actions. He left the doors to the wardrobe open and stepped away from it in favor of sitting in one of his chairs. He held his wound, casting another round of healing while shouting for his servants. "Malcolm! Percy! Anaret!"

He waited for several minutes until at last he heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards the room.

Retti entered the room first, only to stop in her tracks and gasp loudly. "M-Master Mias!"

"I'll have none of your blubbering," Mias warned her. "What took you so long?"

"M-Mr. Percy held all of us in the library as soon as he heard Master Elias enter the premises…" Retti explained as Percy approached Mias to examine his master's wound.

"Good man, Percy," Mias nodded to the chef. "I don't think I'll need your expertise. He only stabbed me once this time. …Where the devil is Malcolm?"

"W-We don't know, sir," Retti answered.

"Find him," Mias told Percy. "If he's dead, be sure to strike him for insubordination."

Percy bowed before rushing out of the room to locate the vampire manservant: a task that shouldn't be too difficult so long as he followed the blood trail in the hall.

"And me, sir?" Retti inquired.

"Merevere and Corrine are safe, I trust?"

"M-Mr. Abernos is still keeping them company in the library, but their curiosity is sure to bring them out sooner or later."

Mias heaved a sigh. "Right… for the time being just keep them calm until I can speak with them."

"Yes sir," Retti nodded.

"Oh, and see if you can get her out of there," Mias instructed, motioning to the wardrobe.

Retti looked to the piece before carefully stepping toward it and looking within. Seeing Elle curled up in a tight defensive ball was a surprise for the maid as well. "Miss Elle…? Would you come out, please? I'll take you to an undisturbed room."

"NO!" Elle screamed, fearing she'd only be locked up again.

Retti looked over to Mias for instruction.

Mias heaved a sigh and shoed Retti out the door with a wave of his hand.

"B-But sir, what about you?" Retti asked.

"I'll be fine. Get on with you."

"Yes, Master Mias," she bowed her head obediently before scurrying out of the room to fetch a bucket of soapy water and a scrub brush.

Mias sunk back into his chair for a moment, his hand still firmly pressed against his wound. Healing spells were particularly difficult to cast and his energy was already deeply depleted from his brawl with Elias that a full heal couldn't be cast just yet. His magic could stabilize it at least and prevent internal bleeding, but it couldn't do much for the pain. The payoff for speeding the recovery process was often double the pain caused by the injury, and Mias wasn't in any state to tolerate such a spell for the time being.

Elle kept her head between her knees, her sniffling now quieted to barely audible whimpers. She didn't have the strength to keep crying. Everything hurt, especially her heart. It was like Elias was still squeezing it, trying to crush it with his bare hands. Crying didn't make it feel any better, but she didn't know what else to do. She was far more upset with herself than with him. She'd fallen for the oldest trick in the book and her pride for being prudent and cautious was now laughable. So stupid, and naïve. Yes, she was young, but she always thought she was smarter than most girls her age. Apparently she wasn't.

"I warned you, didn't I?" She heard Mias tell her after they both had been sitting quietly in the room for a few minutes. "You have no one to blame but yourself. You should have listened to me."

"Shut up…" Elle grumbled under her breath.

"Perhaps now you'll start understanding reason and do as I say. It's the only way I can assure your safety."

"LIKE YOU CARE!" Elle shouted, feeling more tears welling up in her eyes as she exited the wardrobe to yell at him properly. "You don't give a damn about me! All you want is sex! And how dare you expect me to take the blame for this?! It's  _your_ fault I'm in this world in the first place!  _Your_  fault you got me mixed up with your family! Maybe I did go off with Elias of my own will, but that's because  _you_  drove me towards him! It may have been an act, but he made me far happier playing pretend than you did being your arrogant, spoiled self!"

Mias' nostrils flared in anger. How dare she make such accusations? Elle was just as arrogant as he was in his opinion. She was spoiled by her freedoms on Earth and seemed to pride herself on being morally superior to him. For being so superior she still didn't have the courtesy to accept his hospitality simply because she didn't choose to enter his home. She was a terribly ungrateful girl, even now. He risked his life to ensure her safety and still she spat how he didn't care for her.

He did care, now more than ever, he thought as he watched her break down into tears again. He couldn't argue with her. Now was not the time, but more importantly because a part of him knew it was his fault. He could not blame her for turning a harsh tongue to him. He probably deserved it. Even though he didn't directly cause her pain he exposed her to more than any man ever had, and there lay a bit of villainy even he was uncomfortable with.

"Elle, I—"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" She shouted. "I want to go home! If you have any kindness in you, please send me back!"

Even if he agreed, he didn't have the strength to open a door between their worlds. In a few days perhaps, but even so, the idea of returning her to Earth was not agreeable. He had to repent his ignorant actions and make it up to her. He couldn't very well do that if she were in another world. "No. You will remain here with me."

Elle's hands dropped to her sides as her eyes widened. She thought for sure this whole ordeal would make him finally see reason. Another naïve hope. He wouldn't let her go, not ever. "You're no better than Elias…"

"What?" Mias asked, shocked to hear such an accusation.

Elle fled the room before she could be thoroughly questioned over the comment. Her bare feet carried her across the hall, through Mias' trashed study, and through the door leading to the library. She needed a friend, now more than ever, and the only one she had was Abernos.

"Elle?" Merevere noticed her first as she descended to the ground level.

The two women were reading by the fireplace while Abernos sorted books on a nearby case. All three turned their heads, honestly surprised to see her, and curious about her black dress and the tears staining her cheeks.

"We thought you were bedridden," Corrine said. "It's good to see you're better."

"I don't suppose you know what all that ruckus was about earlier? The maid won't tell us anything, just that we're supposed to stay in here," Merevere inquired.

Elle ignored them and ran straight into Abernos's chest, latching on tightly before more tears formed.

"E-Elle…?" Abernos blushed, setting aside the book in his hand in favor of holding her. "What's wrong?"

Elle didn't say anything, only whimpered and squeezed him tighter as she buried her head into his torso.

"Um, excuse us ladies," Abernos said to the two mistresses before escorting Elle to the back of the library where they'd have some privacy. He took her into his room, a converted storage cupboard that didn't have room for much else aside from his bed and a small lamp hanging from a hook on the ceiling.

Elle took a seat on the edge of the bed and sniffled before wiping her eyes and nose onto her arm.

"What happened…?" Abernos asked, taking a seat next to her.

Elle slowly began to tell him what had transpired, up until just a few minutes ago when she came rushing into the library looking for him.

Abernos didn't say anything when she finished. He didn't understand 'love' in human terms. He simply knew it was a powerful emotion that made people vulnerable, and it looks like Elle had made herself vulnerable to the wrong person and he'd hurt her.

"I fear no matter what I do, neither Mias or Elias will let me go…" Elle added, wiping more tears from her eyes.

"I wish I could do something for you, Elle," Abernos admitted. "I've kept looking for a useful book, but I haven't found anything more on 'Earth'."

"There is something you could do," Elle said softly.

"What? What is it?" Abernos raised his ears inquisitively. "If it'll help you, I'll do it."

"I want…" She blushed. "I want you to take my virginity."

Abernos' turned bright red. "U-Um, wh-why?"

"I don't either of them to get that satisfaction. It's the only thing they want and the last thing that's mine… I at least want to give it to someone I like, and maybe once it's gone they won't care about sleeping with me anymore!" As Elle explained it, it only made more sense to her. It wasn't the ideal situation, but she wouldn't have it be Mias.

"Y-Yes, b-but… I… I… I don't think it's a good idea."

"Wh… why not?"

"B-Because you're my friend, and… and I… I don't want you seeing me that way—Stags aren't the same as men when we… 'mate'," he explained.

"But you're the only one I can ask Abernos!" Elle pleaded.

"I know, I'm sorry," he bowed his head. "Truly I am, but you wouldn't really be happy giving it to me, would you? To do it so that Mias or Elias can't isn't a sound reason, you know that."

"So what am I supposed to do…?!" She began to cry again.

"I don't know…" Abernos admitted quietly.

"I just want to go home…" She whimpered, turning into his chest to cry once again.

Abernos nodded understandingly and patted her head like his brother had done for him when he was upset. It was all he could do to comfort Elle until she finally allowed herself to sleep. It'd been a long day.

* * *

More commotion broke the following dawn when the inhabitants of the library were finally allowed out. Merevere and Corrine weren't too happy to hear Elias had been the cause for their sequestering in the hall of books, not to mention the mess made down the corridor where their rooms were.

Retti had worked all night tidying the main hall and corridors. Numerous rugs would need extensive cleaning and thus were moved into the scullery room where she could properly attend to them in private. While not the brightest of persons, she at least knew a few techniques when it came to removing blood from carpet and upholstery. It was a skill one needed to have when working for the Dormaeus.

Percy located Malcolm in his room as if the vampire had sulked to his quarters like a dying animal to pass away where he wouldn't be a burden. However he was overplaying his injuries and would elude death for the time being. He lost a fair amount of blood from his battle of fangs, but it was a problem easier to remedy in a vampire than a human. He just had to choke down a little more blood than usual from the cook and rest until his body was replenished.

A few hours after a meager breakfast, the front doors opened and Gale, at last having returned with the carriage, marched in to see what sort of mischief had gone on this time. "I be back, Master Mias!"

"G-Good morning, Mr. Sylvester!" Retti called from the upper floors and she came down from Malcolm's and Mias' rooms with a laundry bag full of bloody bandages and rags. She hurried down the stairs, nearly losing her balance due to the weight of the load she carried.

"Oy, what happened?" He asked, taking the bag in one hand when Retti had needed both.

"Master Elias…" Retti told him as she led him to the scullery room just past the kitchen. "Malcolm's hurt really bad and Master Mias was stabbed…"

"Blimey… Is the missus okay?"

"Um… well… I don't know… physically she's okay, but…" Retti's voice grew quiet as she explained the recent events to the stableman.

Elle woke up feeling hollow inside, like she cried out the last bit of her soul. She didn't eat at breakfast or interact with Merevere and Corrine when they both tried to inquire about yesterday's events. She just sat there in a gray blue dress, numb to the world around her. She did so still, from the comforts of outdoors. She sat in the field, Gale's pack of dogs gathered up around like they knew she needed their company.

"The poor lass…" Gale commented as he spied Elle from Mias' bedroom window. "T' meet any of your brothers would be a trial, but I wish it weren't Elias."

Mias, confined to bed to allow his own wound to heal, didn't comment.

Merevere and Corrine were at his bedside, trying to offer comfort where they could, but neither were truly helping.

"Can I ask that you help Percy and Anaret?" Mias asked him.

"Ya can ask, an' me answer would be 'no'. Without Malcolm, ya won't be sendin' my earnin's to me kids, will ya?"

"I'll double your payment next week," Mias tried to bargain.

"No deal. Ya know they can't wait on my payments so I'll hafta head into town t' work."

"What?!"

"Just fer the week until yer all better. Ya know none of us can handle yer money bein' common folk an' all. I wouldn't know the first thing 'bout balancin' figures. Percy might, but between meals an' medicine, don't he do enough for the meager pay ya give him?"

"Gale, I'm really in no position to argue with you, but that serves my point. I need you to help my household."

"An' if'in ya pay, I'd gladly help."

"But Malcolm's the one who gets my money from the main house, you know I can't—"

"Then I'll be goin'," Gale said calmly and turned to leave the room.

"Mr. Sylvester," Merevere stood and approached him. "I can offer you two weeks salary if you take me and Corrine home."

Mias looked to Corrine who smiled sadly at him. "We're sorry Mias, but if Elias is going to be playing around here again, we want no part in it."

"You understand, of course?" Merevere turned to Mias.

"I'd never ask you to risk your lives for me," Mias said stoically, though it upset him that he'd be losing a valuable servant and women who were keen to comfort him.

"Aye, I'll do it. Thank ya, milady," Gale agreed to the job.

"I wish you a fast recovery, my lord," Corrine smiled and kissed his lips quickly.

Mias forced a smile, "Give your fiancé my regards."

Corrine nodded and left the room with Gale as Merevere trailed behind.

"Heh, like rats fleeing a sinking ship…" Mias commented.

"We're all rats when it comes down to our lives. I'll not see mine wasted at the hands of that brother of yours," she said as she leaned down to kiss him goodbye.

"Merry… you should stay," he ordered after their lips parted. "I'm sure I'll recover faster if you're there to nurse me."

Merevere smirked. "Nurse what part of you exactly?"

Mias chuckled and reluctantly let her go.

She paused by the window to overlook Elle for a moment. "Keep an eye on her."

"Elle? Heh, she'll be fine. Her contempt for me keeps her going."

"He broke her heart Mias, and not gently. You'd be a fool to think she's 'fine' after such an ordeal."

Mias sat quietly, not knowing how to respond.

"But perhaps I worry too much," Merevere smiled back at him. "Farewell, Mias."

Mias nodded his head to her as she left him alone in his room with his thoughts.

Elle's eyes couldn't really focus on anything. They stared blankly at the open sea, unblinking. Every now and then a light wind would blow her hair to the side, but it didn't affect her gaze. Everything felt grey and numb, like there wasn't a point to anything she did.

A sharp whistle through the air caught the dogs' attention and all three bolted up and ran to Gale who was busy preparing a carriage for the ladies and himself. "C'mon ya muts!"

Elle sighed, but her gaze didn't falter.

"Lil missus! You gotta look after the Master while we're gone, okay?" Gale joked with her.

She didn't hear him. She chose not to. She just wanted to stare at the sea.

"Mr. Sylvester!" Retti called to him as she came running down from the house with a travel bag in her hands. "Take me too!"

"Aye?"

"I can't handle it anymore…! All that blood…! I'll never get all of it out…! I'm a failure as a maid and don't want to hear the Master tell me again!"

Gale heaved a sigh. "Right, well, you'll hafta ride up front with me ya know."

"Of course, sir."

"You'd go home?"

"No, I wouldn't dare. I think I'll find work in town."

"Aye, sounds fine to me," Gale smiled.

A few minutes later, Elle heard the calls of the four as they bid her farewell. Cheery voices that tried to reach her, but fell on deaf ears as Elle tucked her head between her knees. The carriage left the grounds, the three dogs running behind it, and the only person to wave them off was the cook.

The courtesy paid, Percy made his way to Mias' room to inform him they'd gone, and he wanted to do the same.

"Heh, you too Percy?" Mias sunk his head back into the pillow.

Percy stood stoic and silent.

"If it's what you want, you have my permission. Go."

"…Thank you, sir," Percy bowed deeply, speaking to show his true gratitude.

Mias turned his head away from the man, wanting to keep his displeased expression a secret. It frustrated him beyond belief. He knew he couldn't buy loyalty, but he considered his treatment of his servants to be fair, but the moment he allowed for them to leave, they all fled. Not a one showed any deeper concern for him. Even Malcolm, were he awake, wasn't bound to him, simply the Dormaeus name. Without access to his money and unable to use his power, he was no one.

"Miss Elle," a gentle voice called to Elle, an unfamiliar voice.

Still, it didn't bring catch her attention even after a hand touched her shoulder.

Percy stood behind her, clad in his outing cloak and hat. "I'll be leaving. Malcolm's going to need more blood if he wants to make a faster recovery and I can only give him so much."

Elle didn't respond.

Percy smiled. He understood her kind of silence. "I too was in love once… she broke my heart when she showed her true colors to me… It's strange, how we think we know someone… and then they surprise us like that, but it's the risk we all have to take to find someone who truly cares about us."

Elle still didn't respond.

"I pray your wounds heal quickly, Miss," Percy said as got back to his feet. His tightlipped nature returned as he hooked up the remaining horses to the second, slightly smaller carriage Mias owned. He drove it up to the main doors, went in to retrieve Malcolm, and then loaded him in the cabin before entering the coachman's seat and leaving the grounds.

Mias watched from his window as the last of his tried and true servants left. Knowing it still wasn't wise to move too much with his injury, he went to the library slowly and cautiously, and upon reaching the door from his study, broke the containment spell he had encased the room in. "Stag!"

"Y-Yes sir?" Abernos poked his head up from a pile of books.

"All my servants have left us. Forget about these books for the time being and see what you can put together in the kitchen."

"Eh? Percy's gone too?" Abernos pouted, having fallen in love with the chef's vegetarian meals.

"Yes, they're all gone! Why? Do you want to leave too?"

"Um, well, someone needs to look after Elle," he said, growing brave enough to wag a scolding finger at him. "She… She's really upset, you know. You should stop torturing her already and return her to her world!"

"You dare command me what to do with my woman?" Mias glared.

"She's not your woman," Abernos continued to argue, though his knees were shaking. "She… She's mine! She stayed with me in my bed last night and asked that I mate with her! And I did. So you have no reason to want her anymore, so there!"

Mias raised an eyebrow doubtingly. "Did you know I kill men who take what does not belong to them?"

"I-I've heard…"

Using what strength, he had, Mias conjured up a ball of fire in his hand and looked down at Abernos disapprovingly. "Do you deserve death, Stag?"

Abernos promptly shook his head.

"Good," Mias said, extinguishing the flames. "Make a claim that again and I will kill you."

"That won't make her happy!" Abernos shot back.

"And what do you know?!" Mias demanded.

"I know I'm her friend while she can't even tolerate you!" Abernos crossed his arms. "She'll always be running away from you! Why can't you understand how she feels?! I'm not human so I don't know how I should comfort her at all! She's all alone in this world and that's your fault!"

Mias clenched his hands over the railing. "I know that, but she has me! It's her own fault she won't accept me!"

"Really Mias? It's really 'her' fault? I might have been raised in a forest, but even I'm not that dense! Everything you've done has hurt her! How can you claim to want for her to be happy when all you do is make her cry?! I bet she's crying again right now she's so sad!"

"Then I'll comfort her."

"How?!"

"I'll find a way," Mias said firmly.

"I doubt it," Abernos huffed.

"You'll see," Mias said as he turned to leave, determined to tell Elle the same. Perhaps then she'd see he wasn't that bad. He went downstairs and out into the yard, mindful to grab his cloak on such a grey and windy day. He walked around the manor to the field where he expected to see Elle's hair blowing along with the tall grass, but there was no sight of her.

Wondering if she ran off given the opportunity to do so, he ran further down the field to get a better view of the land. The field slopped down a bit before the cliff and as he reached the crest he saw her slowly walking through the grass and wildflowers. He sighed a momentary sigh of relief before he noticed she wasn't detouring her path from walking straight off the cliff face.

His heart skipped a beat and his feet already carried him down the hill as he called for her. "ELLE!"

She didn't hear him. She'd been successful at tuning out everything but the sound of the wind and the sea, the only sounds she wanted to hear. They called to her as she sat in the field, urging her to come closer, and she did so. Beyond the horizon was hope.

Perhaps it was all a lie. She couldn't trust anyone after all. Maybe England was just over that dark grey line in the distance. Even if it wasn't and she drowned, she didn't think it a bad fate. She'd die with some of her dignity in tact and best of all, she'd be able to see her parents. They were the only people who ever loved her. She wanted to be with them wherever they were, not here. Anywhere but here. She just had to keep walking.

"Elle, what are you doing?! Are you daft?! Get away from the edge!" Mias shouted, having to grab a hold of his side as he ran. His wound was aching, but it would have to wait. Just a few more yards and he'd reach her.

But he wasn't granted such luck. She didn't even pause at the end, just continued straight forward until there was nothing beneath her feet. She dropped so effortlessly she forgot about her fear of falling; forgot about the pain in her chest; forgot about everything.

"ELLE!" Mias didn't waste time thinking and jumped of the edge after her. He didn't have much magic in reserve, but summoned what he could to slow her descent and bring her into his arms. As soon as he had a hold of her, the spell vanished and they crashed into the sea, thankfully avoiding the rocks.

The sting of the cold water shook some life back into Elle, all her memories and emotions flooding back into her mind when she tried so hard to forget it all. Everything hurt again and now she couldn't breathe.

Mias kicked hard to the surface, and as he emerged gasped for as much air as he could inhale at once. He made sure Elle's head was above the water, before he kicked his way past the cliffs to the gravel beach further down the coast. His wound had reopened by now, he could tell by how warm the area suddenly felt, but put that concern to the back of his mind as he dragged her up onto shore. "You are really troublesome, you know."

Elle didn't respond.

"Elle…?" Mias slid his hand over her cheek to brush aside stray hairs, only to realize she'd gone blue in the face. He quickly checked her breathing, and as he feared, she wasn't. His body reacted before his mind did, pressing into the center of his chest like he'd seen done before only one other time, then breaking to place his mouth over hers and breathe into her.

Nothing.

"Elle…" he pleaded, as he tried again, each failure bringing his mind closer to the fear she wouldn't wake up again. "YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN! STOP BEING STUBBORN AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!"

He tried once again and finally water trapped in her throat to be coughed up. As life returned to her body, she began wailing like she'd just been born. She really felt no reason to be doing it, other than that she just felt like that's what she had to do.

Mias smiled and clutched her close, mentally repeating words of gratitude for the preservation of her life. They both were soaked and chilled to the bone, and Mias was in far worse condition giving he was now bleeding through his clothes and leaving a trail up the beach for the tide to lap up.

It took him nearly two hours to carry her after she passed out back to the manor, the most difficult part being to ascend the path up to the flatlands. Still, by some miracle he carried her all the way through the front door. "STAG! COME HERE AT ONCE!"

Abernos quickly scampered out from the kitchen to the hall, a half eaten apple stuck to one of his prongs. Before he could ask questions about why the two where soaking wet, Mias put Elle into his arms.

"Take her," he ordered weakly, and as her weight left his arms, he collapsed to the floor.

It would have been easy for Abernos to simply run past Mias and escape the manor with Elle. However it went against his better judgment to not help an injured man, even if that man was Mias. He quickly took Elle to a bedroom that wasn't in shambles, a rather small room on the first floor typical reserved for servants rather than a guest.

No sooner had her laid her on the bed, he quickly realized he faced the dilemma of removing her damp clothes. He wrestled with the decision even as he resolved to undress her, trying his best to keep his eyes averted as his fingers fidgeted with every button and lace work until the dress was finally loose enough to pull off of her. The sight of her undergarments made him blush, knowing it was probably best to remove those too.

"F-Forgive me, Elle," he mumbled out loud as he removed her panties first, covered her up halfway to avoid staring, and then freed her breasts from the confines of her bra. He quickly pulled the duvet up further, only catching a glimpse of the strange, yet wonderful lumps on her chest.

He heaved a sigh of relief when the task was completed. He gathered the wet garments and hung them over the rim of the tub in the adjoining bathroom.

Upon exiting, he saw Mias slumped in the doorway, holding his injured side.

"H-Hey, you shouldn't be moving!" Abernos said, putting aside his fear to help Mias support Mias.

"I need to stay with her…" Mias said, his voice weak but determined.

Abernos thought about advising otherwise, but he could tell by the look in Mias' eyes that anything he said wouldn't be taken into consideration. "Fine, but we need to tend to that wound of yours. Where are the bandages?"

"Percy keeps a fair collection of medical supplies in the cupboard just outside the pantry," Mias informed him.

"Right, I'll go fetch them right away!" Abernos said as he escorted Mias to a wooden chair and table in the corner of the room.

Mias found the seating uncomfortable, but he doubted he'd be feeling any sort of comfort for quite a while. A simple stab wound, when placed correctly, could trouble him for days even after he'd healed it. Unfortunately, he's aggravated this wound more than he anticipated and healing it now would have to wait until his strength returned.

His eyes were transfixed on Elle as unpleasant memories prodded his mind: a woman leaving this world without considering his feelings, an attempted suicide caused by a broken heart, and a household that split apart as each member only thought of themselves. He wouldn't let it happen again.

Abernos returned a few minutes later with plenty of gauze and bandages. He assisted Mias with the cleaning and dressing of the wound before fetching him a change of clothes: a pair of trousers and a loose fitting shirt.

After pulling the chair to Elle's bedside, Mias wrapped his hand onto Elle's and lifted it upright to cup between both of his. "You can go now…"

"Um, but…"

"You can even leave if you want, I don't care," Mias said gruffly.

"Someone needs to look after the two of you," Abernos said firmly, surprising Mias a little.

The Stag had been more fearful of him than any of his servants, yet here he was braving his fear for the sake of goodness. It seemed foolish, but that didn't change the fact deep down Mias was grateful not everyone would leave.

A full day passed without Elle stirring. The following morning when Abernos returned to check on them, he found Mias in the same position: seated at Elle's side holding her hand tightly in his. His hair was disheveled, his face in need of a shave, and the bags under his eyes spoke to his lack of sleep.

"Um, you should get some rest too," Abernos suggested. "I can watch over her for a while if you're worried about her."

"No, I won't leave her side and let her accuse me of not caring. It's my fault all this happened in the first place and I intend to rectify it as soon as possible," Mias grumbled.

"W-Well alright. Should I bring you something to eat?"

"I'm fine," Mias exhaled, turning Elle's hand so his lips could kiss the back of her palm. "I'll let you know if I need anything."

"Alright," Abernos acknowledged softly as he tiptoed out of the room. Something about Mias' presence was different. It was subtle difference, but one he noticed simply by looking at him. He'd changed somehow.

Mias bowed his head and closed his eyes as he continued to hold Elle's hand. He was exhausted, catching only a few hours of sleep on and off through the night. When ever he tried to sleep, he found he couldn't. He feared she'd wake up and attempt something if he didn't keep vigilant.

A few minutes after bowing his head, he felt her hand squeeze his. She groaned softly and slowly stretched out her legs beneath the sheets before opening her eyes.

Mias lifted his head up and smiled in relief when he saw her awaken. "Elle!"

She sat up, not caring that she exposed her breasts as the covers fell back. She saw Mias still held her hand and wondered quite simply: why?

"You've done something I didn't think was possible: scare me. I don't know what you were thinking, but you mustn't do that."

Elle stared at him with a blank expression, her ears barely attuned to what he was saying.

"I've run myself ragged tending to you when I know you still must hate me, but I'm  _not_  Elias and I need you to know that. Just because we're twins doesn't mean we're the sa—"

Elle still wasn't listening, but found his chatter noisy. She grabbed onto the openings of his shirt, tugging him into a kiss.

Surprised by her actions, Mias found himself unable to move as their lips remained together. Even when she broke the kiss to catch her breath, he still found himself confused by the situation until she kissed him again. He couldn't resist such sweet, and best of all, willing affection from her lips.

Elle wasn't thinking properly and she wasn't even aware of it. Everything alternated between pain and numbness within her. She wanted to feel better, be comforted by some new feeling. How convenient that Mias was right there. She pulled him on top of her, stripping away his shirt as he pulled the covers back to join her in the bed.

He kissed her repeatedly, delighted he wasn't being refused for once, although in the back of his mind he still wondered why she'd had a change of heart. His understanding of the situation came when he lifted himself up to look upon her face and noticed tears beading in the corners of her eyes yet again. He knew they weren't tears of joy, and reluctantly told his lower brain to abort.

Elle brought her hands up to her eyes, trying to stop the flow of her tears. "They won't stop….."

"It's alright," he told her gently, deciding to kiss her forehead instead of her lips. He must be mad to pass up such an opportunity, but he didn't want to risk causing her more pain.

"Wh-Why?!" Elle demanded when she realized he had no intention of having sex with her. "I'm giving you what you want! I doubt reverse psychology was all I needed to detour you!"

"You're not you," Mias said simply, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "Neither of us would get any satisfaction from it… I do want to… more than anything, but… I need to undo Elias' damage first… your thoughts, your heart, unless they're filled with me, it's not what I want, understand?"

Elle didn't. Nothing made sense anymore, and all she could do was cry.

Mias turned onto his good side, careful to mind his wound, and wrapped his arms around Elle as she cried into his chest. "Shh… get some more sleep. I won't do anything accept stay by your side, alright?"

"Okay…" Elle whimpered.

"It's alright," he said again, repeating his actions by kissing her forehead. He didn't know how else to comfort her.

* * *

Safe within the walls of the Ivaric manor, Duncan pulled taught the dressings around Elias' torso, causing the young lord to hiss and wince in pain from the necessary pressure. "Hurry up…"

"My fingers aren't as steady given my own wounds, sir," Duncan said as he carefully bound the bandage.

Elias groaned and reluctantly sat still until his servant finished.

"Forgive me," Duncan continued as he tied off the ends of the gauze.

"Cease your apologies. I was careless with the girl," Elias said as he stood up to redress his upper half. "Now would be the ideal time for my counter attack. Mias is wounded and I now know what to expect from my little blackbird."

"My lord, though our wounds are not serious, we would have a difficult time trying to overtake them."

Elias bit into his lower lip. "You're right."

Duncan looked relieved for a moment, assuming his master had given up his quest.

"We'll need to separate them first," Elias said, sinking down into the chair of his writing desk. He extracted paper, an ink well, and a fresh quill to right with. "Our brothers won't be happy to learn he's telling this one secrets he ought not be and preventing me from doing my duty to our household."

"My lord, we don't have any proof he's told this girl anything," Duncan argued.

"I'm sure I can persuade my brothers she's a threat. I still have those odd garments of hers as proof. A foreigner learning about our family will pique Durias' interests if no one else's and as head of the family he's the only one I need convince," Elias chuckled as he scratched out the letter. "They'll make him surrender the girl to me."

"And when you don't kill her, I'm sure they'll be suspicious why you've kept such a 'threat' alive."

"Who said I would keep her alive?" Elias grinned maliciously.

Duncan sealed his lips and remained silent as Elias finished composing the letter. There'd be no reasoning with Elias when he was plotting.

Elle had a dreamless sleep, which was probably for the best given the images in her subconscious would likely only cause her nightmares. She awoke, still clutched firmly in Mias' arms and oddly found it comforting: if he didn't let go, Elias couldn't get her. Her mind was still in a cloud as she pushed herself upright to look at the lesser of the two evils.

He didn't have his usual well groomed physique; in fact he looked rather haggard with growing facial and disheveled hair. Numerous bruises, along with the bandages around his waist and shoulder proved he'd taken an unnecessary amount of physical abuse from his younger twin.

It haunted Elle that he wouldn't be in such a state if she hadn't interfered. However, if she hadn't, she'd still be in love with a monster. As painful as the wound in her heart was, that ignorance would only have caused further harm to her later on. Still, a part of her wished for that blissful ignorance. No one would be hurt then.

Mias came to as he felt hot teardrops falling onto his chest. His eyes opened to find Elle crying over him. He stared at her for a moment, bewildered by the sight. He understood she was upset, and for what reason, but his confusion lay in his ability to think of how to stop her tears. The women of the past calmed easily after a few kisses and a firm embrace, but he'd had Elle in his arms the entire night and was sure to place his kisses in comforting places as opposed to the erogenous. He had no effect on her sorrow; in fact he feared he only added to it.

Elle felt him stirring and quickly brought her hand up to wipe her eyes as she realized she was crying again. It surprised her that she still had tears left to shed given the excessive amount of crying she'd done recently. She wondered if any of it would ever end.

Mias reluctantly released his hands from around Elle's waist to prop himself up along with his pillows. His position adjusted to a more favorable one, he reached his right hand out to the side of her head, cautiously touching his fingertips to her cheek. There had to be some way of comforting her he hadn't thought of: some touch that would alleviate the pain causing her sadness in the first place. He doubted anything he said would be listened to, but perhaps there were even some words he could speak that could help, a mildly poetic phrase to show her he did care for her and he was troubled by her depression. Something. There had to be something he could do. Was he not Mias Dormaeus? The most intelligent, the most handsome, the most gifted man in the history of existence?

Indeed he was, but the longer he looked at her the more he realized he had no power that could help her. That foreign feeling of uselessness quickly crept up upon him, bringing back memories from his past in the most unpleasant way. He was still a boy the last time he felt this way. A genius not yet properly groomed. He was now a magician; a lord; a man… and he certainly was not useless this time. He wouldn't allow that thought to take root. Not this time. Not with her. He simply hadn't reflected properly on his options. He'd find the answer with a little more time and with a bit of good fortune hopefully.

All those thoughts passed through his mind in a few brief moments as his eyes trailed down her body, followed by his hand. They had grown faint, but the sight of the love bites along Elle's neck and cleavage still enraged him, and no doubt she wasn't too happy with them either. He'd recovered only a portion of his magic, but it'd be enough to erase the physical damage. That much he could do for her now.

Elle didn't even see cause to protest Mias placing his hand between her breasts. She honestly didn't think he could do worse to her at this point. She expected him to grope her, but was further surprised when all she felt was a soft, tickling warmth across the upper part of her torso and saw a quick flash of green light. She looked down to see Mias' hand drop to his side and then tilted her chin further down to see her skin returned to a purer state.

"Did he mark you anywhere else…?" Mias asked, looking somewhat drained from the spell as he sunk into the pillows.

Elle slowly shook her head.

"Ah, that's good…" Mias smiled a bit and closed his eyes. He'd recovered less than he thought and felt exhausted again.

Elle stared in expectation of some further, perverted comment, but it never came. Mias was too busy taking deep breaths to speak and too weak to make any further grab at her. Not that Elle wanted him to, but it seemed strange of him to pass up the opportunity seeing as she was perched naked at his side with her breasts fully exposed to him.

It took Elle a few minutes to realize nothing more was going to happen before she pulled from the bed and padded quietly across the room toward the door.

The moment he heard her hand grasp the door handle, Mias forced himself up again. "Don't go!"

Elle jumped back from the door, startled by his voice.

"Don't go," he repeated on a huffed breath.

"But I'm…" Elle murmured as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

It hadn't occurred to Mias clothes would be her first priority. He feared she'd tried to kill herself again if she left his side. He was rather relieved when it appeared all she desired were a few articles of clothing. "Oh… yes. Yes, of course."

"Did you think I was going to…?"

"I can't trust that you won't," he said, leaning back against the pillows but not removing his eyes from her.

"…I won't," she replied quietly, making her words highly doubtful.

Yet Mias didn't challenge her despite his doubts. He wanted to. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to not let her leave the room, but even if he pleaded with her, he couldn't physically stop her from leaving. He had to trust her word and hope she held it as honorably as he did his. He watched her leave, fearing he'd never see her again.

Elle genuinely sought to cover herself more than she desired a release from this world. As easy as suicide looked, with her mind somewhat clearer, she realized its futility. Yes, she'd be free from this pain and embarrassment, but it wasn't a freedom she truly wanted. Even in death, she feared she'd still be trapped by Mias somehow. He'd stop at nothing to keep her and now Elle was tired of fighting him.

She found her way to Retti's room down the hall, knowing the maid's similar size and plainer fashion would provide her with something Elle was comfortable wearing. She found a cream colored tunic and brown trousers suitable to her tastes, along with clean undergarments.

She got dressed slowly given her bodily aches and took her time to brush her hair and clean her face up a bit with water from the wash basin set before the mirror. Her eyes were swollen and red, along with the rest of her face. Her cheeks dried out from her salty tears and her lower lip pouted out a bit more than usual. Elle found her reflection pathetic. How could she have let herself get into this situation in the first place? Since when was she so helpless? Life certainly wasn't easy for her after her parents died, but she never felt as hopeless as she did now. She hadn't a clue what she should do, and that only caused further frustration with herself.

With Elle gone, Mias waited anxiously for her return, at times wondering if he should summon up all his strength to make sure she wasn't doing anything rash. His body wasn't in any condition to agree with his mind's command and so he was left to lie in wait for her.

His hopes grew when he heard the door open, but promptly faded when he saw it was only Abernos.

"Um, I thought I'd check on you," the Stag said as he entered with a small tray filled with green food. "I, uh, have no idea how to prepare meat but a lot of these vegetables should help you recover your strength."

"Who has salad for breakfast?" Mias missed Percy already.

"Um, well, I do," Abernos said, glancing around the room. "Where's Elle?"

"She wanted to get dressed, or so she told me," Mias informed him. "Go check on her."

"I'm fine," Elle said as she stepped into the doorway.

"Elle…" Mias breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you doing alright, Elle?" Abernos asked. He set the tray of greens a top the table in the room and quickly went to her side.

Elle nodded her head slowly. "I'm very tired… and everything aches… but I'm okay…"

"Are you sure?" Abernos didn't see how she could be anywhere near 'okay'.

She nodded again.

"Well alright… Is there anything I can get you?"

"Can you make me some tea with honey?" Elle asked.

"Yes! That I can do! I think," Abernos smiled and hurried out of the room to return to the kitchen.

The room stood still and silent for a moment before Elle slowly approached the bed. She looked over Mias, realizing he was in a rather pathetic state himself, causing her to wonder out loud, "Why didn't you heal yourself a bit more first…?"

"These wounds? Ha. As if I need waste my power on such minor injuries," Mias laughed a bit.

"You… were hurt pretty bad…" Elle said quietly, looking over his bandages and remembering how he didn't fight back at all to prevent his injuries. "It seemed unnecessary…"

Mias turned his head away from her. "I did what I had to given the situation."

"…So you really were trying to protect me?"

"…Hell of a lot a good it did…" he mumbled.

"And you threw yourself off that cliff too to save me…" Elle added, clenching her hands into her trouser's thighs. "Why would you… do that? Are you just that madly stubborn to shag me?"

He didn't respond. His stubbornness was a contributing factor, but the other half was something even he couldn't explain.

"I didn't walk off that cliff wanting to die, I just…" Elle admitted quietly. "…I wanted to go somewhere that wasn't here… I… I wasn't thinking clearly, I know, but even now I… I want to know why you bothered to stop me… do you enjoy seeing me so miserable?"

"I do not," he said firmly.

"Then…  _why_?" Elle pleaded, tearing up again.

"Because you belong to me," he said, finally turning his head back to look at her. "Giving yourself to Death to escape your sorrow is understandable, but foolish. I'll also say the same about your wanting to give yourself to me last night… It wasn't what you truly wanted and thus, foolish. A reckless action taken to remedy a deep wound will not heal you… it will only cause more pain. You're a clever girl Elle, though you no doubt feel the fool at this moment, I know you are not, which is why I will not permit you to make a foolish decision. I want you to fight like you've been since I brought you here, if for no other reason than to finally find that place you want to go to."

Elle wiped her eyes on her sleeve, to dry her tears and to also hide her realization that Mias was right. She couldn't do anything to rectify her situation if she was dead.

She sat quietly at the bedside for a while, her mind trying to make further sense of Mias. No doubt his ego was bruised along with the rest of him, but something about his demeanor had changed. It was ever so slight, but she noticed it, especially in his words to her. He still thought she was clever… maybe he had a head injury on top of everything else.

She found her hand poised above his forehead driven by her nature to care about others.

"Huh?" Mias' eyes widened as he felt her fingers comb into his disheveled hair.

"Oh, uh… I wondered if you hit your head at some point…"

"I…" Mias was about to tell her he was certain he was fine, but the sensation of her slender fingers brushing through his hair felt nice. Without Merevere or Corrine, he wouldn't have that tender female presence to comfort him. How wonderful it would be if Elle would take up such a roll. "I don't recall… I suppose it's possible…"

"I don't feel any bumps…" Elle informed him as she raked her fingers through more of his hair. She was indeed feeling for any abnormalities to his head, but she found her fingers enjoying the soft sensation of his dark hair. She caught herself and blushed, quickly pulling her hand back to her side. "Y-You're fine, I guess."

"How unusual for you to worry about my health," Mias smiled, expecting a fiery defense for her actions: a light quarrel between them to prove things were already on the mend.

However Elle didn't say anything. In fact, her expression seemed to sullen. She did want to yell at him, but honestly didn't see the point in it. She couldn't just do something nice without him teasing her about it. Even at her lowest point, he still teased her. Perhaps she was wrong. He hadn't changed.

"Elle?" He called to her when she didn't respond.

"I'll go see what's taking Abernos…" she announced as she stood up.

"Elle, wait…!" He extended his hand to stop her, but she was already out of reach.

She left the room without another word, leaving Mias to curse his actions and slump back into the bedding. Was there nothing he could do to make her happy?

Elle didn't return to the room either, choosing to spend her days sulking in the library while Abernos played nurse to the injured magician. Mias still hadn't the strength to heal his wounds with magic yet and thus bided his time recovering the natural way much to his chagrin. He hated being bedridden with only a Stag for company, but he doubted he'd find anyone else willing to fetch him meals, change his dressings, and withstand his complaining about everything without expecting payment for it.

"Why doesn't she visit me?" Mias asked in healthy tone of voice, examining his jaw and chin in a hand mirror Abernos held for him, looking for any hairs he might have missed while shaving only a few minutes ago. "Certainly she'd want to look upon me with either pity or satisfaction I got what I deserved."

"Elle's not that sort of person," Abernos said firmly, lowering the mirror once Mias finished looking his face over.

"Oh?"

"Well you should know better than I do since you've known her longer, right?" Abernos asked.

Mias felt a slight twinge in his brain as he realized the being known as Elle was still foreign to him. He knew she was good natured, naïve, and stubborn, but as far as the little things went that helped shape her personality, he hadn't a clue. He didn't even know which of Percy's meals had been her favorite. He'd simply been imposing what he assumed any woman would like and expecting it to win her over. It had with every other girl who doubted being with him before, and though he'd seen her eyes fascinated by jewels and luxurious clothes, she had no deeper desire for the material items. No wonder she wasn't happy. He hadn't given her anything she wanted at all.

The Stag had only limited interaction with her, and yet the two of them were dear friends who got along perfectly. He'd been bested by this beast before him and it annoyed him, but he'd unknowingly given Mias a bit of needed insight.

Mias heaved a melancholy sigh and snuggled back down into the bed. "Leave me to rest, and don't disturb me unless I call for you."

"Alright," Abernos nodded and gathered up the shaving utensils onto a tray before leaving the room.

Mias waited until the door closed before he sat himself fully upright and held his side to make sure the wound was stable. It was. He thought for a moment, trying to remember any detail he might have underestimated the importance of. She liked the library, but was unsure what books she preferred to read. She frequented the outside, but what did she do there besides sit amongst the wildflowers with Gale's mutts? Gale's mutts, and sometimes the barn cat, and a few times he saw her by the fence to pet the horses… And there it was: a valuable detail. Elle liked animals. Not many of his mistresses did given how messy they could be, but Elle embraced them. Perhaps that was also why she liked Abernos so easily what with his fluffy tail and twitchy ears. If he were an animal, she'd surely fawn over him.

And then the idea came to him. A brilliant, yet simple plan: he'd where the guise of some cuddlesome creature to comfort her and get to know her, but there was the problem of how would the appearance of an animal be explained? It couldn't be anything large, otherwise its origin would be questioned. A horse or dog wouldn't just show up to make nice. Perhaps a cat to match her mouse, but a regular cat was rather boring in Mias' opinion and unlikely to catch Elle's attention. A mouse was a bit too small an option, and he was unsure of how skittish Elle would be when it came to such a creature. There was only one animal left in Mias' mind suitable for the job.

He extracted himself from the confines of the bedding and stood up to test his stamina. He maintained his balance without difficulty and smiled smugly to himself as he stripped off his clothes, followed by his bandages. The knife wound in his side was still visible as a scabbed line and ached when he moved his abdomen, but the pain was tolerable now without the need for medicine. Healing himself alongside a transformation spell would be too easy, and so it was as he summoned sparks of green fire around his entire body, the wounds of his shoulder and abdomen healing as his form shrunk to the floor.

Within the depths of the library, Elle had curled up in one of the arm chairs, presumably to read but the volume she'd been skimming now lay on the floor amongst a pile of other selected readings. A tray with half eaten food sat on the table next to her chair. No offense to Abernos' culinary skills, but she was tired of salads that had little to no taste, not that she imagined anything else would have much flavor. She felt numb to everything around her, which was probably a good thing. She didn't expect to feel better after a few days.

She sighed as she adjusted herself in the chair, draping her legs over one arm to allow her some recline. All she wanted to do was rest in the quiet confines of the library's shelves until she felt better, whenever that would be.

However the quiet part of her plan was suddenly interrupted by the sound of books toppling over.

Elle turned her head to see what had caused a pile of nearby books to fall, but saw nothing. She figured it was simply gravity coming down on an unbalanced stack, or so she would have believed if she didn't see another stack fall and a dark furred creature fleeing the scene.

Her curiosity engaged, Elle lifted herself up from the chair and slowly approached the pile of books. Her mind suggested it was a rat at first, not that she'd gotten a good look at it. Perhaps it was a trick of the mind from exhaustion, she thought next when she couldn't spot whatever it was that had knocked the books over.

She bent down and began picking up the poor victims, making sure their spines and pages hadn't received damage.

A stack to her right shifted, catching Elle's attention out of her peripheral vision. She turned her head just in time to see a panicked creature jumping and twisting as it ran through the book stacks, inadvertently knocking over a few its elongated body bumped into it.

"What the heck?" Elle commented out loud as she got up to chase after the critter.

It was fast and agile, zigzagging through the stacks of books easily while Elle found her pace slowed as she tried to navigate her way through them without toppling more.

Her luck changed when she cornered it down an aisle of shelving that hadn't any room for it to escape. She saw it clearly as it ran back and forth at the end of the aisle, standing itself up on its hind legs to look through the bookshelves for a passage that did not exist. It had a long body and short legs, beady black eyes, round ears, and fur dark in color with a lighter grey underbelly and a black tipped tail and eyes. It looked similar to creatures back on Earth, but the first thing that came to Elle's mind was a cross between a weasel and a raccoon. Regardless, it was still a vermin of sorts and that made Elle nervous. Though she'd been a rodent herself, she couldn't say she was particularly fond of them.

Still, the poor creature had somehow found its way into a place it shouldn't be and she couldn't just let it run around. Gathering her courage, Elle knelt down and hesitantly extended her hand. "C'mon. C'mere."

It stared at her, but didn't move.

"C'mon," she encouraged, wiggling her fingers a bit and trying her best to make a rodent sounding chirp.

While Elle rated it a poor impression, it worked. The creature took a few quick steps forward before pausing in front of her hand, and then hopped up her arm without hesitation.

"O-O-Okay…" Elle shivered a bit from her nerves, but tried to keep her torso as still as possible as she turned to walk out of the library, a hard task to do with the creature pacing her shoulders and occasionally lifting itself upright to look over her head.

She made it to the front doors and cautiously opened one of them, assuming the creature would slink down her body to make a run for the outdoors. When it didn't, Elle slowly stepped outside in hopes the feel of the wind and the smell of grass would help entice it off of her.

It still refused to leave her shoulders, now choosing to stretch itself across them like it were a living stole.

"U-Um… c'mon now," Elle said as she walked off the carriage path and into the grass. "You can't stay up there."

It didn't move.

Gathering her courage, Elle reached up to grab the scruff of fur around the critter's neck and pull it off her.

It chirped defiantly over being handled, but thankfully didn't nip at her.

Elle set it down in the grass and turned to leave when she felt it slip up her pant leg. She looked down to see the creature clinging to her shin and looking up at her with those beady eyes, its nose twitching in its excitement.

"Noooo," Elle scolded, pulling it off again and setting it in the grass, only to have it latch on to her other leg. Sighing in defeat, Elle sunk into the grass with it. Perhaps it was a domestic sort of animal, like a ferret, and not a wild one that happened to enter the manor. She didn't think Mias would be one to keep an actual pet, especially a rodent, but perhaps she was wrong. This little fellow seemed too familiar with people to be considered wild.

It slinked up onto her lap and lifted itself upright, as if to look her in the eyes.

Elle's curiosity was getting the better of her reason again. She wanted to pet it. She already had her hand raised to do so; all she was waiting for now was for her nerves to settle. She really didn't want to get bitten.

With her hand only a few centimeters away, the creature lifted itself up a bit further on its hind legs to press its head into her palm.

"Oh," Elle felt instantly relieved as it nuzzled its head upward. Assured it was domesticated and unlikely to do her harm, Elle stroked her hand over its head and down its back a few times. The look on its face looked to be one of pure bliss as its eyes were halfway closed and the corners of its mouth seemed to curl up a bit. "Feels good, huh?"

It chirped happily and let its body relaxed itself against hers, completely defeated by her hand.

Elle caressed her hand down its back a few more times before stopping.

Wondering where the affection had gone, the creature lifted its head back up only to find Elle's head bowed with her eyes watering over.

"Sorry…" she apologized, bringing her arm up to wipe her eyes on her sleeve. "That keeps happening…"

The sight seemed to be a bit much for the creature as it left her lap as readily as it jumped into it.

Elle at first assumed it was ready to move on, but when it stayed only a yard in front of her and began running circles around her, she lifted her head back up out of curiosity for its behavior.

It ran, jumped, and twisted itself in mid air, like it'd just had a shot of espresso and was working off a sudden caffeine rush. It tumbled like a clumsy acrobat, but was quick to get back to its feet and dash around her.

Elle couldn't help but smile at its manic antics. She even got the feeling it decided to do so for the sole purpose of cheering her up.

It was fun to watch it roll onto its back, wiggle about, and then jump back up to continue running. It returned to her lap to give her a closer view of its performance, nesting itself in between her legs on its back and swishing its narrow tail back and forth excitedly.

"Doesn't being that silly exhaust you?" She giggled, reaching her hand down to tickle its exposed belly.

It did, especially since he wasn't a true animal, but it was worth it to finally see Elle smile. She even laughed a little. Finally, he'd done something that pleased her.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 25-27. Originally written in 2013.


	10. Chapter 10

Mias believed his plan to be perfect, with the exception of Abernos providing an unwelcomed third party presence to his valuable time with Elle. The first time Abernos saw him perched upon Elle's shoulders, he tried to pet him and Mias couldn't prevent himself from snapping at him. After a brief scolding from Elle, the Stag decidedly kept his distance from him.

Otherwise, his time with Elle was rather fun, though at times torture given how badly he wanted to return to human form and seduce her. It was especially challenging when he made her laugh, a surprisingly easy thing for him to do in this form. He could do by hiding under her bed sheets when she tried to make her bed or when he jumped into the bathtub to clean himself and got an afro of bubbles around his head. They were foolish little things he couldn't take much dignity in as a man, but as a stoat, they were perfectly acceptable.

"Alright, come here," Elle said as she scooped him up in a bath towel to dry him off.

He lifted his upper body upright as she finished unwrapping the towel from his head and began to groom himself so he'd look his best even at bed time.

Elle smiled and set him on the floor to finish while she walked back into the bedroom she'd been using on the first floor. It was slightly more lavish than the servant suites, but humble enough in its décor for her to feel comfortable in it. She already had the bedding pulled back for the night and couldn't resist simply flopping into it.

She laid there for only a few moments before she felt a furry face nudging itself against hers and looked up to find her little friend right at her side.

"Do you have some sort of separation anxiety?" She laughed as she rolled onto her side to begin playing with him again. "You don't leave me alone."

 _"I don't want to leave you alone,"_  Mias thought to himself as he turned onto his back and playfully nipped at her fingers as she tickled his stomach.

"Ah… I have been lonely though…" She admitted out loud. "I've tried talking to Abernos about it and he's a good listener, but I don't think he quite understands what I'm going through."

 _"How could he? He doesn't know anything about the female sex,"_  Mias thought while nuzzling Elle's hand.  _"I, on the other hand, do."_

Elle heaved a sigh and turned onto her back to stare up at the ceiling.

 _"You can talk to me,"_  he thought as he hopped up onto her chest and nestled himself between her breasts.

Elle smiled at him again before bringing her hand up to pet him. She was just about to continue conversing when there was a knock at her door.

"Elle?" She heard Abernos' voice on the other side of the door.

"What is it Abernos?" Elle asked as she sat up, catching the stoat in her arms, and then smoothing out her nightgown as the door opened.

He entered the room looking slightly perplexed. "Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you'd seen Mias."

"He's not in his room?" Elle asked, not noticing the creature in her arms had tensed up.

"I was worried when he hadn't yelled for me all day. I just went in to check on him and he's gone."

 _"Damn his concern,"_  Mias cursed as he looked up at Elle.  _"I'll not let him foil my plan!"_

"I haven't seen him," Elle admitted, while clinging Mias unknowingly close.

"Huh, I thought if he was going to hobble anywhere he'd go straight to you. He kept asking to see you after all."

"I see," she said quietly.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you, but I thought you should be aware of it," Abernos apologized.

"It's alright Abernos," Elle forced a smile. "Thank you for telling me. I'll let you know if I see him."

"Okay," Abernos nodded and headed out the door. "I hope you're able to sleep."

"I'll be fine," she lied, a smile still on her face. "Good night."

"Good night," Abernos smiled back and quietly shut the door behind him as he left.

Elle's expression fell as soon as he was gone and hugged the creature in her arms closer. She wanted to runaway, but she was just as afraid to leave the house knowing Elias was out there rather than stay knowing Mias was up and about inside it.

Mias wondered why his being healed would cause her to look so troubled. He slowly lifted himself up and licked her cheek, hoping it'd calm her.

It certainly caught her attention and she looked at him. "I… suppose he was going to get better sooner or later… but I…"

 _"What is it?"_  He wondered, padding his paws against her chest to encourage her to keep talking.

"I'm so tired of fighting him… I don't want to sleep with him… but… I know I'm only putting off the inevitable…"

_"I'm a very good lover. You won't be dissatisfied, I assure you."_

"I… just wish I could say I at least liked the guy who took my virginity … or at least that I gave it to him willingly…" she sighed sadly, putting the creature aside on her pillow while she laid down and pulled up the covers.

 _"I want that too,"_  Mias chirped, nuzzling his head back down against hers.  _"Give me another chance."_

"Thanks for trying to comfort me, little fella," Elle smiled a little and tilted her head up to kiss his muzzle.

Mias froze in place as Elle nestled into her bedding. She'd kissed him so willingly, meaning what he wanted was not impossible to obtain, it was simply his method. He could win Elle over as a man, he was sure of it, but it would require her to take a step towards wanting to know and understand him as well, and he knew no amount of force could make her do that. He had to make her come around to his human form somehow, but he'd need to sleep on that idea. He was too worn out from entertaining Elle to think and the first willing kiss he received from her only further complicated thought. Were he a man, or she a fellow stoat, he'd have her in his arms right now.

"Hey, stop humping my pillow," Elle grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him away from it.

Mias was honestly unaware his instincts had taken over so quickly and he felt a bit embarrassed. Perhaps it was not a wise idea to think about sex before sleep.

Elle set him down at the end of the bed by her feel, stroked his back once to make him settle in, and then reached over to her nightstand to extinguish her oil lamp. "Let's try to get some sleep, okay?"

 _"If you think I'm sleeping here, you're mad,"_  he thought as he crawled back up to the head of the bed and nestled himself near her head.  _"Much better."_

Elle couldn't help but smile at his need to be close to her. If Mias did some for her in the night, this little guy wouldn't hand her over willingly, and that brought her enough comfort for her to fall asleep.

Mias too fell asleep rather easily at Elle's sighed, lulled by her peaceful breathing and the light flowery scent left by the shampoo she used in her hair. This was how it ought to be, he thought, even after he woke up in the middle of the night by her accidentally rolling onto his tail. He slipped out from under her easily and watched her for a while as he waited for sleep to return to him. He yawned quietly and stretched himself over the pillow, propping his head up with his two front paws in a very un-animal-like fashion.

"I'll admit I am thoroughly perplexed, my dear," he whispered, being able to talk in this form when he so chose. "I know what I want, but how I'm going to get it still eludes me…"

Elle's lips pursed as she slept and her eyelashes fluttered a bit before squeezing tightly shut. Unpleasant moans and a bit of sweat on her brow alerted him she was having an unpleasant dream, and it was getting worse as she began to toss and turn again.

Knowing there was little he could do in his current form to comfort her, he risked transforming back for only a few moments to run his fingers through her hair and hold her against him until she settled.

She did so and thankfully remained asleep.

Mias smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead, casting a small spell into her subconscious to insure no more nightmares would plague her. He knew it worked when he saw a small smile appear on her face and her body adjusted itself to snuggle up against him. A move that he convinced she must have done on purpose to tempt him. It would be easy to keep her in a sleep like state of mind and finally indulge his desires. He'd make her feel like she simply had a very good sex dream… however there wasn't any sort of sex dream that actually caused one to lose their virginity and thus Mias had to stop thinking that would be his ticket into her. He cursed himself and wondered when he gained such a high moral conscious, but ultimately resigned himself to sleeping at her side for a few hours more.

When Elle awoke the next morning, she could have sworn something had happened during the night. She couldn't recall any details of course and when she looked over to her bed partner, found the creature curled up in a ball not far from her side. Perhaps all she remembered had been a dream.

She yawned, deciding it wasn't important enough to dwell on and got out of bed to use the bathroom.

While Elle went about getting ready for the day, Mias stretched out his back and legs as he woke up. He flicked his tail back and forth and using his hind legs moved himself to the part of the bed where Elle had slept, meaning it was still warm. It felt very nice; not only was it warm and snuggly, but it smelled like her, and being an animal meant he could be more appreciative of her scent.

When Elle came back into the room, she found him rolling around on the mattress, rubbing himself down against it at every conceivable angle. He only stopped and looked up at her when he realized he was being watched.

"Did I interrupt?" She giggled.

He locked eyes with her for a few more minutes before continuing to roll around.

Elle laughed, "You are so weird!"

 _"Anything to hear you laugh,"_  Mias thought as he finally composed himself and turned to Elle just as she pulled her nightgown off. He was stunned, and very tempted to leap off the bed, transform, and embrace her. Why was temptation continuing to present itself to him like this? It was maddening!

"I suppose I should do some laundry…" Elle announced as she pulled some clothes from the dresser drawer and realized she had very few garments to choose from now. "Though I confess I've never done much hand washing before, but how hard could it be?"

 _"Ah, forget laundry and just stay naked,"_  Mias thought as he flopped onto his side and watched her walk around the room gathering articles of clothing – some to be washed, others to be worn.

Elle got dressed soon enough much to Mias' disappointment and gathered up all her dirty clothes into a dirty bed sheet to bundle them up and take them to the scullery room in the rear of the manor.

 _"Why would she_  want  _to do laundry? I know Anaret isn't here, but you needn't do her job in her absence,"_  Mias chirped in a rather grumbled sort of tone as he followed Elle down the hall.

"We'll get something from the kitchen first, don't worry," Elle smiled back at him, assuming he was complaining due to hunger.

Abernos was already awake and busy trying to concoct a new vegetarian friendly breakfast that both he and Elle could enjoy. Unfortunately he seemed to be having a rough go of it. Elle could see the fur on his forearm had been singed and there were many failed attempts sitting in the sink, waiting to be washed out.

"Um, Abernos, why don't you let me make breakfast this morning?" Elle suggested, setting the laundry aside for now to help prevent any further accident from befalling the Stag.

"Oh, I can handle it, it's just I'm not used to all this fancy equipment," Abernos smiled, turning to the ice box to grab more ingredients only to discover it was empty. "Uh…"

Elle sighed and put a palm to her forehead. "Well what can we make with dry ingredients?"

"I'm not sure," Abernos said as he stepped into the pantry. "Um… I don't know what any of these are really."

"Maybe Mr. Percy has a recipe book somewhere," Elle wondered out loud as she began looking around the kitchen cupboards for any sort of cook book.

Mias sat himself on the floor and watched the two hustle around the kitchen. They were both peasants, so surely such tasks weren't foreign to them, yet it was mildly amusing to see them confused by something as simple as cooking. Even  _he_  could cook if he really wanted to, it was just one of those tedious tasks he felt was better done by a professional.

"I can't find any books…" Abernos said.

"Neither can I," Elle admitted defeat. "He must make everything from memory."

"That's even more impressive," Abernos added, vowing to further appreciate Sebastian Percy should the chef ever return to the manor.

"Yes, but it means we're hopeless," Elle informed him and stepped into the pantry to see if there was something she could put together. She saw rows of spices and other dry ingredients all neatly labeled and put into their proper place. She spied something hanging from a hook at the end of the left cupboard and recognized it to be some sort of cured meat. It'd been too long since she had any sort of meat given Abernos' cooking making its scent all the more appealing. She unhooked the log of salami from the nail it hung from and exited the pantry with it in her arms. "Do we still have some bread and cheese?"

"Not a whole lot," Abernos confessed.

"I don't need a lot," Elle said, locating the loaf at the end of the table and grabbed the bread knife to cut to slices for herself. She found the cheese under its protective dome and cut a two slices from the wheel. She then found a carving knife and cut three hardy slices of meat, two for her sandwich, and one of course for her animal companion.

"I don't see how you can eat meat," Abernos commented.

"I'm not a Stag, I'm human, and humans by nature are omnivorous," Elle said defensively as she assembled her sandwich and began eating. "And no offense, but I've been craving something with more sustenance than a berry and mushroom salad."

"I add nuts too…"

"And nuts are fine, but it's the meat I want," Elle said, taking another large bite.

Mias chirped at her feet, his naturally dirty mind very amused with her last sentence.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elle looked down at him, assuming his noise making was due to hunger and quickly grabbed the slice of salami she intended for him. "Almost forgot. Here you go."

Mias bit into the circular slice of meat and stayed upright to hold it in his front paws as he ate. Elle had been right, realizing how much better meat tasted than a salad. Sometimes there was nothing better than a good slice of salty flavored goodness.

"I wonder if Mr. Percy made this too…" Elle wondered as she finished her sandwich and looked at the salami roll. "Tastes like something he'd make."

"Well I wouldn't know," Abernos said haughtily.

"Oh Abernos, don't be that way," Elle said as she stepped over to the sink to wash her hands. "Your salads are fine, but I need variety in my diet."

"Okay…" he pouted.

"Look, I'm gonna try and do some laundry. Do you need me to wash anything for you?"

"Uh, um, I'm good, thank you. I've taken care of my own laundry," he blushed a bit.

"Alright, then I'm off to the scullery room," Elle announced as she picked up her bundle of washing and proceeded through a side door to the wash room, promptly followed by the black stoat.

She found the scullery room in a messy state, given the half washed blood stained carpets Retti had abandoned. The room stunk too given it was all closed up, a problem Elle quickly rectified by opening every single window. It was thankfully a nice sunny day with a bit of a breeze, a good day to laundry as far as Elle could judge.

Mias lifted a paw up over his nose as he looked at the stained rugs.

"Well… best try get those clean too," Elle announced as she rolled up her sleeves. She filled two wash tubs, one with hot water and the other with cold. The white colored clothes she put into the hot and the darker colors into cold. She added in a bit of soap from a container marked as such and stirred it into both tubs before allowing the clothes to soak. "Right… now… those rugs…"

Mias sat himself up on a countertop and watched Elle fill a smaller wash bucket with cold water from the washing sink, add more soap, and find a scrub brush. He couldn't understand what was driving her to want to do such tedious physical labor for property that wasn't even her own, but he knew there'd be no stopping her without revealing his true form, and so he was left with nothing more to do than watch her.

Elle spent a good fifteen minutes scrubbing into the first rug, but she looked rather pleased with herself when she rinsed the soap foam away and saw only the pattern of the carpet and not a dried in blood stain. "Hey! It came out!"

 _"Ah, well, if it can be salvaged, I suppose it'd be a waste to throw it away,"_  Mias thought and watched Elle turn it over only to find the bottom of the rug still contained a rather large stain.

"Oh come on!" Elle complained, throwing the rug onto its reverse side and taking the scrub brush to it again.

Mias tilted his head to the side, curious as to why the rug was able to bring out her stubborn fighting nature. Perhaps Elle was seeking to become herself again and needed a simpler challenger than himself? If that was the case, he'd allow her to continue doing such menial labor.

"I can see why Retti got so frustrated… this is harder than I thought…" Elle commented out loud as she rinsed the carpet out again, still finding traces of blood imbedded in it. "Ah, well, why don't I finish the clothes first before I tackle these, huh?"

Mias chirped and hopped onto her shoulders. He nuzzled his head against her cheek affectionately and felt Elle do the same.

"Thanks for the encouragement," she smiled and picked up a washboard hanging on the wall. "You know, I always wanted to use one of these things."

 _"You're strange,"_  Mias commented as he was forced off her shoulders giving their continued rising and falling as she scrubbed dirty clothes, but as he watched her, he could still see that stubbornness urging her forward to complete the task. Something about work brought out that side of Elle, and it was a sight he'd missed.

Shortly before noon, all the laundry was hung out on the clothes line outside and blowing in the wind. What rugs Elle had managed to clean also found themselves draped over a line. The ones she had given up hope for she'd taken outside as well, not wishing their scent to linger any longer.

"Well… I suppose Mias would just buy new ones anyway," she said as she finished rolling out the last of them. "Ah, I'm tired, but that felt good, didn't it? I finally did something useful."

 _"Something useful?"_  Mias wondered curiously as Elle finally picked him up.

"You helped give me just the pick me up I needed," she told him before kissing the top of his head. "Now let's get some lunch and see what else we can tidy up around this place."

Mias wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, and he thought about it through the entire day as he watched Elle tackle more and more chores.

She even went so far as to tidy up his and Malcolm's bedchambers that still had their fair share of blood within them. When she finished with them, she paused in front of Mias' study, noticing it still was in need of cleaning, but unsure if she dare clean it. "Well… I suppose I might as well while I'm up here, huh?"

Mias had no reason to detour her, so long as she only sought to clean up the blood and put what she could back into place.

And Elle did, until she came to the old bird cage she'd been locked in as mouse. She stood it upright and wiped away the blood smears, though there was nothing she could do about the bent wiring. She paused her cleaning to look at the piece for a moment. "I wonder if he'll cage me again…"

 _"I don't intend to,"_  Mias said to himself while curling up around Elle's leg.

"Well, not that it matters. This whole world is a cage," Elle sighed and looked down at him. "You wouldn't like it if I shut you up in one, would you?"

Mias lowered his head, but still clung to her shin.

"He must be up to something I imagine," Elle said, deciding to venture over to the desk to straighten the piles of paper on top of it. "Abernos still can't find him…"

Mias crawled up Elle's leg and hopped onto the desk, wanting to make sure she wasn't seeing anything she wasn't supposed to.

"It's strange though. If he's well enough to be up and about, I thought for sure he'd come harass me," Elle said, before smiling at him. "I suppose I've jinxed myself now by saying that, huh?"

 _"I have no intention to harass you, though I will want to play and challenge you,"_  Mias smiled and swished his tail back and forth.  _"And take you to bed with me, of course."_

"I'm a little worried, actually," Elle confessed. "If Mias isn't here… what if Elias shows up again?"

 _"I won't let him harm you ever again,"_  Mias vowed.

"This is all so stupid… my living in fear… and feeling trapped… why can't I just be free again when the worst I ever had to worry about before was not making my rent on time?"

 _"I'll change it all, Elle, I swear to you,"_  Mias thought while touching her hand with his paws.  _"You'll just need to trust me."_

"Ah, though I suppose I was trapped there too… always had to work to make rent to keep a roof over my head and food on the table… I barely had anytime to hang out with friends let alone date anyone… it was a pretty lonely life…" Elle sighed. "It seems the story is the same in both worlds. You know, when Mias first brought me here that was a small part of me that was relieved I wouldn't have to go to work anymore… a part of me that thought I'd maybe not have to worry so much anymore… but I was wrong. It only got worse… and now I don't know what's going to happen to me…"

 _"Please don't cry…"_  Mias climbed up her arm to her shoulder and licked her cheek.

"I'm alright," Elle told him, successfully holding back her tears this time. "I'm just tired. Maybe I should go lie down before dinner."

 _"Sounds reasonable,"_  Mias smiled and flopped himself over her shoulder as she picked up her cleaning supplies to return them to the scullery room.

After bringing in the laundry and folding it, Elle returned to her room just before dusk to collapse onto her bed. She kicked off her slippers and wrapped her arms around her pillow to further comfort her.

Mias climbed onto the mattress and curled up in a ball to think as Elle drifted off into a light sleep. He knew he had to do something for her; something she'd liked; something that would make her open to trusting him, but he didn't have a clue. Perhaps he'd test and see how willing she was to work with him on a human level.

* * *

Elle slept soundly through the night, more so than she had in a long time. Such was the case after a long day's work. She woke up a bit later than usual, but felt too comfortable to leave the bed just yet. She hugged her pillow tighter and buried her head into it, making a few morning moans as she debated whether or not to get up.

She felt something brush against her cheek and assumed it was the stoat pestering her at first, but it didn't quite feel like him. The touch felt more like skin than fur, provoking Elle to open her eyes to investigate what it was. Out of her peripheral, she saw a large hand near her cheek, the backs of the index and middle finger being the ones to caress her. She turned over onto her other side to see just who was behind her, and she had a pretty good guess.

Sure enough, it was Mias, clad in a simple shirt and a pair of trousers lying on his side, his one hand propping his head up while the other touched her cheek. "Good morning~"

Elle just stared at him blankly for a few moments before turning back onto her other side and pulling the covers up over herself completely.

Mias frowned. "Won't you even greet me?"

She didn't respond, instead she looked around the bedding for the black stoat. When she didn't see him snuggled up to her, she sat up and threw the covers back to search for him. She lifted up the pillow, checked the floor, even poked her head under the bed; everything, and yet he wasn't there.

"Looking for something?" Mias asked.

"…No…" Elle replied quietly, figuring the idea of her having a pet of her own wouldn't sit well with him. However, she didn't know where he was and considered he hadn't left her side for nearly two days, she was worried something happened to him.

"You look troubled, my dear. Do tell me what's wrong," Mias encouraged.

"It's nothing…"

"It's never 'nothing'," he said, sitting up to properly converse with her. "Please, tell me."

Elle just sat there quietly, not wanting to speak with him at all.

"Very well," he admitted defeat and crawled off the bed. "I'll leave you to dress."

Elle waited until she was sure Mias was gone before she slipped out of bed and removed her nightgown. In the midst of getting changed, she heard scratching at the door and quickly rushed to open in.

The stoat leapt up onto her bare thigh and chirped happily.

"Hehey, there you are!" Elle smiled and gathered him up into her arms. She figured he might have snuck out when Mias first entered her room and then found himself unable to get back in. "You had me worried for a second. I thought Mias might have chased you away."

Mias nuzzled his head up against her cheek to apologize.

"My you're affectionate this morning," she giggled, giving him a quick nuzzle back before setting him down on her bed so she could finish getting dressed.

He waited patiently as she stepped into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. It seemed like an eternity passed before she finally emerged, looking far more radiant beyond what his memories could recall. He sat himself up and just stared at her, transfixed by such simple beauty and at the same time bewildered by how it'd come to be.

"What's wrong?" Elle asked, giving her hair one final comb through with her fingers.

 _"Something's… different,"_  Mias noted. Yes, tidying up one's appearance after sleep made a vast improvement esthetically, but this was something that couldn't been seen necessarily. It was more of a feeling, like the cloud that had hung over her had started to lift a little. He didn't expect her recovery to be as immediate as his, but her attitude alone was vastly different from what it was a week ago.

"Boop!" Elle tapped her finger to his nose after he'd stayed put for too long.

The sudden touch made him spring upward and land back on his four paws further away from her.

Elle laughed and sat her head on the bed. "Did I scare you?"

 _"You merely caught me off guard,"_  Mias said as he crawled towards her.  _"I'll get you for that."_

"Sorry, couldn't help it," she smiled.

 _"I can't help it either,"_  he grinned and pressed his muzzle against her lips. It wasn't quite the same as kissing, but it was the best he could manage for now.

"My, aren't you the romantic," Elle said as she stood up and walked towards the door. "Alright Romeo, let's go see what we can put together for breakfast."

As soon as the door opened, Mias dashed off the bed and out the door into the hallway, running at top speed to get around to the corridor where he left his clothes.

"Hey! It's not a race!" Elle giggled and jogged after him, not being quite as eager to exert a lot of energy so early in the morning.

As she rounded the corridor, she nearly collided with Mias, but avoided smacking into him given his preparedness for her. He caught her in his arms and chuckled in amusement. "Ah, I was just coming to get you. How lovely that you've saved me the trouble by running right into my arms."

"I… I was…!" Elle tried to push herself away from his chest, but he wouldn't let her budge.

"I'm pleased to see you're doing better," he told her as he held her a few moments longer before reluctantly releasing her in favor of holding her hand. "Come. Let's have breakfast together."

"U-Um…! I…!" Elle looked around the floors for the stoat, but didn't see him. He must have made it to the kitchen by now.

"Yes?" Mias asked, stopping to turn his head to hers.

Elle stepped back a bit. Mias was unusually chipper, it was almost disturbing. Maybe he did have a head injury after all. However, even she had to admit his forcefulness didn't pass the lines of sexual harassment. What purpose did retraining himself have? She wasn't going to sleep with him if he was simply nice to her.

"Elle, what is it?" He asked gently, stepping closer to her.

"You're… acting really weird…"

Mias raised an eyebrow. "I'm simply trying to be courteous."

"Wh-Why? You didn't care before how you treated me."

"I do care," Mias said, holding her hand firmly. "This time I only hope I convey it properly."

"I don't believe you!" Elle declared, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Whether you believe me or not, it's still the truth," he said, placing his hand behind her back instead to make her walk with him. "Come now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" She shouted, swatting his hand away.

Mias looked down at her eyes and smiled, seeing her spark had returned. He chuckled out of relief, only further confusing her.

"There's seriously something wrong with you," she muttered under her breath before she felt her body being lifted off the ground and looked down to see Mias picking her up by the waist. She braced her hands on his shoulders as he spun her around, still laughing. "Mias! What are you doing?! Put me down! I mean it!"

"You've returned to me," he smiled up at her.

Elle fell silent and blushed as he set her back down on her feet. "…Are you sure you didn't hit your head at some point?"

"I assure you I'm the same scoundrel," he grinned before stealing a quick kiss from her lips.

"HEY!" Elle blushed more furiously.

"You weren't on guard, my dear," he said mirthfully as he dodged a swinging fist. It only made him happier to see her be so energetic with him and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Stop laughing at me!" Elle growled as she chased him down the corridor.

"I don't mean to offend, I'm simply enjoying this," he smiled as he jumped out of the way of a tackle. "Hm, your technique needs some work."

"So you're making fun of me?!" Elle clenched her fists and took another swing at him.

"Not at all. You're still quite a handful," he said as he turned heel to the wall, deciding to walk up it to avoid her throws.

"Hmpf!" Elle gave up trying to hit him when he walked out of reach. "You and your bloody magic…"

He laughed again and kept pace with her on the wall as she proceeded forth on the floor.

Elle ignored him until he jumped back down onto the floor as they approached the kitchen. She heard Mias hiss in pain and looked back to see him holding his side, having jarred his injury by landing too hard. "I thought you healed yourself?"

"I did, but it's still incredibly sore," he grumbled, forcing himself back upright.

"And you're overdoing it," Elle said bluntly, before sighing. "Look, go sit down in the dining hall and make sure you haven't ruptured anything with that last little stunt. I'll bring you something to eat."

"Really? How kind of you," he smiled.

"It's not being kind," Elle countered. "I'll feel a bit guilty for beating up a gimp is all."

"Gee, thanks…" he said before turning to go to the dining hall instead while Elle entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Elle!" Abernos called to her from behind the main island counter.

"Good morning," Elle responded while her eyes looked around the floor for the stoat. "You haven't seen my little friend, have you?"

"He didn't come in with you?" Abernos asked, looking around Elle. "That's weird."

"Maybe he's just extra energetic this morning and running around," Elle wondered, turning next to the counter and Abernos' next attempt at cooking. She saw he had the flour out and most of the dishes remained on the counter instead of in the sink, but she couldn't make out what was in them. "So, what are you attempting?"

"Well we're out of bread, so I thought I'd try to make some."

"Don't you need to let the dough rise or something first?"

"You do?"

"I've think so. It's something with the yeast."

"There's yeast in bread?" Abernos scratched his head. "This is harder than I thought…"

"Look, Mias is up and about and he'll need something a hardy. Can you let me tend the stove for a bit?"

"Oh sure. What do you need?"

"Just half a dozen eggs and a few slices of the cured ham."

Abernos cringed a bit at first, but helped her gather the ingredients and utensils needed to cook it.

It was a simple breakfast, but one Elle was confident she could make without error: scrambled eggs with bits of ham. Abernos handled the boiling of water for the tea, a cooking task he too could manage without error. She put together a tray for Mias, though all she could think about was how he was bound to tease her for serving him.

"I can take it out to him," Abernos offered.

"Nah, he's already put me in a mood today. No need for him to get you too."

"Then you'd better take your food out there too. He'll want to eat with you."

Elle sighed knowing Abernos was right and gathered her plate and teacup on the tray as well. "Oh, if you see the weasel, could you give him another slice of salami?"

"Alright," Abernos agreed, knowing Elle would have enough to deal with when it came to Mias.

Elle made sure she had everyone balanced on a single tray before taking it through the easy open kitchen to dining hall doors where Mias waited for her at the head of his table.

"Oh my, it's not salad," Mias noticed.

"Nope," Elle said as she set the tray down and placed Mias' plate and teacup at his place setting and then handed him his silverware. "I know it's nothing compared to Mr. Percy's, but I tried my best so no complaining."

"…You made this?"

"Yes, and I know it's sure to be subpar to your standards, but you need your protein," Elle said as she set her own place to his right and sat down to eat.

"Huh," Mias said as he just looked at the plate for a moment.

"Don't tell me you're not even going to try it…" Elle huffed as she ate her first forkful.

"I was just thinking I've never had a woman cook for me before," he commented, picking up his fork to take a bite.

Elle tried not to be anxious over his reaction, but she couldn't help it. He now had an opportunity to truly criticize one of her skills, not that his opinion really mattered, but she didn't want to give him anything more to tease her about.

"I can tell you don't do this very often," he commented after swallowing.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it," Elle muttered, eating more off her own plate.

"I like it," he smiled. "Finally something with more flavor than a bland salad."

"Well… thank you…" Elle said under her breath while blushing as she continued to quietly eat.

Mias ate and silently sipped his tea all while keeping a discreet eye on Elle. He could still sense some sort of anomaly between them that differed from their usual tension. He knew not what is was, only that it intrigued him.

"Do you have to keep looking at me like that?' Elle asked, feeling his eyes on her.

"Yes, I'm trying to figure you out," he replied. "You could have very easily told me to piss off and let me to my own devices."

"I wanted to, but I don't want to be in your debt either for protecting me," Elle answered.

"You think you owe me?"

"Don't I? You'd seem the type to say, 'I saved your life, now sleep with me'."

"Heh, as if you'd let me have you even after all that. Ridiculous. I protected you because you needed to be protected as is my duty. Besides, you can't measure the worth of a life so repayment for saving one is simply too troublesome. Why do you think all my servants abandoned me? My life is nothing to them."

"But if they make sure you're alive, you can pay them, can't you?"

"Money can't compensate for their fear. If I fall, there's no one else who can protect them. They have no duty to my household on that contingency. Yes, it would be nice if I could buy loyalty, but its human nature to survive. That's why no one stayed. Besides, I too would concern myself with the debt I'd owe such a caregiver."

"So you don't have anyone who cares about you?" Elle asked directly. "Not even Merevere or Corrine?"

"It's not that they don't care; I'm a Dormaeus, and we're very difficult men to care for. Surely you can imagine why."

"Because of all your magic secrets?"

"Exactly," Mias smiled. "It makes a relationship with any person complicated. I cannot trust just anyone, and they should not trust me unless willing to sacrifice their life. Do you understand?"

Elle nodded her head. "Still, that sounds like a lonely way to live. No wonder you entertain yourself with affairs."

"I can't tell if you're pitying me or slighting me," Mias smirked.

"Slighting," Elle said. "I'll never believe any sob story you tell me."

"That's for the best. Like I said, you shouldn't trust me," he said, reaching his hand under the table to touch her thigh.

"You disgusting creep!" Elle jumped up from her chair, tempted to smack him, but instead she simply weighted her fists at her side and stormed out of the dining room.

"Well, that went better than expected," Mias said to himself as he finished his breakfast before gathering up the dishes to take to the kitchen to be washed. He was stunned by the mess Abernos had made in his attempts to make something more complicated than a salad. "If your intent was to make a mess, I'd say you've succeeded."

"I'm trying to make bread," Abernos said defensively. "We finished the last loaf yesterday."

"…What else have you gone through?" Mias asked as he set the tray of dirty dishes as near to the full washing sink as he could.

"Um, Elle used up the eggs and there's no butter either. We still have plenty of potatoes, carrots, and onions, but no green vegetables, or fruits."

"I see," Mias said, looking over the kitchen. "Stop wasting ingredients and clean this place immediately."

"But—!"

Mias glared at him to prevent arguing. "I want it looking presentable when I return from town with what we need."

"Oh, uh… o-okay," Abernos cowered back as Mias left the kitchen. It was only after he left did Abernos look around and realized he had made a bit of a mess.

Mias went up to his room to change into something slightly less casual. He wore a firmer pair of pants, a tunic with sleeves that weren't so puffed out, a belt that matched his boots, armed with a small dagger and coin purse that held the needed peasant change for smaller purchases such as groceries in the market. After combing his hair and further readying his appearance, he went back downstairs preparing the list in his head.

He paused when he finished descending the stairs, looking through one of the front windows at the pleasant day outside. He thought of Elle and turned his head down the corridor where her room was. He doubted she'd want to venture anywhere with him, but perhaps the invitation to visit the nearest town down the road would prove too tempting for her. What harm was there in asking?

Elle was in her room of course, trying to work off her frustrations by making the bed. He'd only touched her thigh and squeezed it a little, but it still infuriated her that he would dare grab her so easily. Even it was some sort of custom in this world to not be so physically shy, she clearly had her reservations and he simply ignored them. She was also frustrated with herself for finding his comments about life debts rather cool. For as big of a jerk as he was, he didn't let it affect his intelligence when it came down to serious matters. She only wished she could be one of those serious matters rather than a play thing, perhaps then he'd listen to her.

A knock on the door caught her attention. "Elle?"

What did he want now? Elle wondered as she threw the comforter over the covers and added the pillows. She heard the door click open, but didn't turn to see him, instead choosing to smooth out the wrinkles of the bed.

"Would you care to run an errand with me?" Mias asked.

"An errand?" Elle turned her head back a bit, slightly curious.

"The Stag has wasted a fair bit of my kitchen's supplies and we're in need of running to the market. I thought you'd like to get out of here for a couple hours."

"With you?"

"With me," he made sure this was understood.

"Can you even appear in public without making a scene?" Elle asked.

"Doubtful," he smirked.

"Then no," Elle answered. "I have no desire to make a spectacle out of myself by being seen with you."

She didn't want to be seen with him? Such words stung into his ego, and made him a bit annoyed with her, but he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "At least walk with me. The fresh air would do wonders for our health."

"If I wanted to walk, I could take one on my own."

Mias clenched his fists to control his temper, "Yes, but I thought it would be useful for you to know the route into town so in the future you can go there as you please."

Elle paused before slowly turning her entire body to face him. "You… aren't going to keep me imprisoned?"

"No," Mias said gently, relaxing his hands. "I want you to be happy here with me, and 'here' means this the world beyond these walls. You should see it, and then decide if staying here really would be terrible."

"You make a logical argument, but…"

"We just need to get eggs," he smiled. "And whatever else you'd like."

Elle groaned and slumped her shoulders forward. "You're going to keep this up until I agree, aren't you?"

He grinned.

"Fine…" she grumbled, begrudging agreeing to the outing.

They grabbed two woven baskets from one of kitchen's numerous cupboards to carry their purchases in before entrusting the manor to Abernos for a few hours. He'd need that long to finish cleaning the kitchen. The walk would take them nearly an hour, but it was a lovely scenic route through sparse groves of trees and flowery meadows.

Mias strained himself trying to come up with conversational items besides pointing out landmarks every now and then, but they were few and far between.

Elle wasn't in any mood to talk either, not that she could think of anything that would be relatively interesting to talk with him about. She was just along for the view and to expand her knowledge of the land's geography. There wasn't much that was all that eye-catching to her until she and Mias took a right at a crossroads and after walking another ten minutes, finally saw the village in the distance.

"Ah, finally," Mias stretched his arms up. "I forgot how far it is to Alawbryn without a horse."

"It's a quaint village," Elle commented as they approached. "How many people live here?"

"Around three hundred, give or take," Mias answered. "It's your typical farming community: you either raise sheep or grow wheat. One family runs the bakery, another the smith shop. Very common place. If you want a livelier place we'll go to the port city up the coast next time."

Elle nodded her head rather than verbally reply, her mind was too busy taking in the sights to form words.

Mias was happy to see her interest pique and quietly admired her curiosity as his presence mysteriously became inconspicuous. No one seemed to notice him, as he desired for Elle's sake, but he caught Elle catching a few eyes from the men of the village. He knew it couldn't be helped; young girls still so fair of haired were rare in the region and the fact she wore trousers instead of a dress further showcased her legs and rear end.

He found it gather difficult to keep his mind on shopping as he guided Elle from stand to stand, only interacting when she was given the price and he slipped the needed amount of coins discreetly into her hand.

Elle found it strange that none of the merchants acknowledged Mias' presence. He was right there behind her, yet no one reacted to him. She put it to the back of her mind for time being as she filled her basket with two dozen eggs, and the one Mias carried with fresh vegetables, the season fruit which appeared to be some sort of apple, and two loaves of bread to last them a while longer until the proper chef returned.

"Alright, how'd you do it?" Elle asked after their shopping was done and they began the journey back. "You clearly weren't invisible."

"It's a perception altering spell. They didn't see me because they did not want to see me. I was simply a shadow."

"Most of your magic deals with altering forms and appearances somehow, doesn't it?" Elle asked after reflecting on the information for a few seconds.

"It's my favored use for it, yes," Mias smiled proudly. "How observant of you."

"It's hard to forget when you've turned me into a mouse before," Elle reminded him.

"For your own good," Mias added.

"That's debatable," Elle finished.

Her mentioning of the spell had Mias recalling her unexplainable transformation back to her human form. It was something even he didn't understand. "How were you able to change back?"

"I don't know," she admitted while bowing her head. "I just remember hating how small and useless I was in that form… next thing I knew…"

Mias was even more perplexed, but knowing Elle wouldn't be able to give him any more insight, he decided to save his inquiries his research. There were better things to keep his mind occupied for the time being. He slipped his free hand around Elle's waist, pulling her a bit closer to his side.

"H-Hey," she blushed, moving both her hands to handles of her basket to insure she wouldn't drop them.

"I hardly think we'll make a scene now," he grinned.

"I-It's not about making a scene…" Elle kept blushing. "Why can't you keep your hands to yourself?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" He asked, squeezing her side closer. How could he not touch her? So many eyes had been on her not knowing she was his.

"Aagh!" Elle let out a frustrated cry of disgust and wretched herself free to run ahead of him.

Mias considered calling after her, but watching her walk ahead of him had its own advantages. It occurred to him briefly that he probably did think about sex too much, but if a certain someone finally let him have intercourse with her, perhaps he'd be able to look at her without such graphic lustful thoughts.

Perhaps the long walk would tire her and they'd need to stop and rest in the field. Lulled by the light breeze, they'd lie down in a bed of tall grass. He'd touch, stroke, and caress every part of her despite her protests until she eventually succumbed to her own desires to touch. She'd run her fingers through his hair as they kissed, being rather gentle at first until a draft cause by her disrobing made her cling to him wantonly. Yes, she'd have to cling to him as he entered her, making her realize how wonderful it was to be connected with another, especially if that other was him.

Why couldn't such fantasies be so? How much longer would he have to wait until she looked at him the same way he looked at her? Even now as she walked ahead of him, eyes forward on the road ahead, it seemed like she'd never turn her head toward him. What would it take to make her look at him? When would she smile for him as a man and not as a stoat? How much longer would he have to tolerate his frustration over not having her?

A thousand questions plagued his mind until he saw her pause ahead of him, looking off to her right where a collection of foxgloves grew wild. He reached her side within a few strides and looked at the purple cone shaped flower with some mild nostalgia. "Do you like them?"

"Foxgloves?" Elle shrugged her shoulders a bit. "I think they have an interesting shape."

"My mother adored them," Mias told her as he knelt down at the side of the road, set his basket aside, and extracted his dagger from its sheath.

"Your mother?" Elle found it odd Mias was willingly talking about his family.

"Yes, though I'm fairly certain she only loved them do because my father was the one who'd give them to her," he smiled as he cut a few stalks. "More than his money and power, these were what ultimately won her over. Of course maybe it was his persistence because as I recall he courted her for quite some time before she agreed to marry him."

"Well women need to be sure about who they take for a partner," Elle said, blushing yet again when Mias extended the flowers to her. "Um…"

"Even if you don't believe me, it'd be kind of you to accept them," he kept smiling, wording it just right so she couldn't refuse.

Elle felt she had no choice but to accept them, though it made her uncomfortable to do so. She was weak to a good old fashioned romance whether Mias was telling her the truth or just another story. She found it sweet, but at the same time very confusing. What was the point of it? His ultimate goal was to get in her pants so perhaps he was just working another angle, but still… it was nice of him to give her flowers.

While Elle gathered the foxgloves in one arm, Mias stood and quickly snuck a kiss onto her cheek.

She jumped a bit. "Wh-What was that for?!"

"To thank you for your cooperation," he said with a smirk.

"You can thank me without kissing me," Elle frowned. "But in the interest of being polite, you're welcome."

His smile broadened across his face. Progress was progress, even a small amount, he thought while his hand returned to hold her waist as they walked home. However it wasn't long before he grew overconfident and allowed his hand to wander south. He didn't even get a decent grip on her buttocks before Elle whirled around and slapped his cheek so hard the clap echoed through the hills.

* * *

Both Elias and Duncan took notice when they heard the front doors slam shut: Duncan deciding to obscure his presence by standing near the door and Elias getting more comfortable in his chair while taking a long drag from his pipe and exhaling the smoke into the air above him, before quietly counting down, "3… 2… 1…"

No sooner did he finish, Iedra Ivaric threw open the door to his room and marched inside looking quite worse for wear, not to mention furious.

"Welcome home," Elias grinned, taking his pipe away from his lips.

"Shut up," she snapped. "Not only was I late for the ball after your brother ditched me by the side of the road, but appearing unaccompanied of course led to their patronizing comments about my bachelorette status, and what was worse, I had no choice but let one of those fat old sows take me home!"

"You make it sound like it's my fault," Elias said calmly, putting the mouthpiece of the pipe back into the corner of his mouth.

"Isn't it? You promised me a bit of fun Elias, and I can't say I've enjoyed myself at all," she glared, lifting her booted foot up onto his chair and standing it between his parted legs threateningly.

"Iedra, darling, please. Why would I still be here if the fun was over?" He smirked. "Mias arrived a bit sooner than I anticipated, not that it did him much good. It was the girl I underestimated."

"Oh?" Iedra raised a doubtful, yet intrigued brow.

Elias lifted up his shirt to show her his bandaged side. "This is what I get for not picking up my toys, I suppose."

Iedra's lip curled up a bit. "She stabbed you, and you let her get away with it?"

"Always best to let them think they've won," he said, letting his shirt fall back down over his torso. "Next time, victory  _and_ the girl will be mine."

"Heh," Iedra smirked as she took a seat in the chair opposite of Elias's and began fixing her hair. "How unusual for you to go through so much trouble for one little girl."

"It's unusual that one little girl would cause such trouble," Elias corrected her. "I get hard just thinking about her. I understand now why Mias was so protective of this one."

"Pfft!" She chuckled as her ginger locks cascaded down upon release from her bun. "Protective? Mias? Please, he hardly cares for any woman he's lain with."

"Actually he's always been protective of his women, except for you," Elias smirked.

"Hmpf," Iedra frowned.

"What? Still offended he never cared for you? Oh Iedra, what did you expect? You went after him for a bit of fun and he ended up using you instead. You're sore someone bested you at your own game."

"I don't enjoy losing or being made a fool of. Mias did both and I won't be happy until he suffers the same humiliation," she said with a scornful look.

"Well I did run him through during our last encounter so I'm sure his pride was wounded as well. If you'd like to add insult to injury, now would be an ideal time."

"And what's in it for you? I know you want something when you put such suggestions in my head."

He grinned. "Like I said, I'm hard. Care to suck me off before you go make nice with my brother?"

Iedra rolled her eyes, but gave him a playful smirk. "I suppose you haven't had proper tending to, have you?"

"Unfortunately not," he smiled happily while shooing Duncan out of the room.

"You poor thing," she teased, sinking to her knees between his legs.

Elias leaned his cheek against his propped up hand, keeping his eyes on Iedra for her predictable actions. Sex of all sorts still had its pleasure with her, but the thrill was long since dead, plus Iedra and he were too much alike. Now having Elle on her knees would be far more entertaining. All he'd have to decide on now is whether he'd force her or make her beg.

Elle remained blissfully unaware of her presence in Elias' dark fantasies and further plotting. She had enough to deal with trying to keep out of Mias' reach even after they returned to the manor.

Abernos was still busy scrubbing dishes when the two entered the kitchen, Elle looking flustered and Mias slightly frustrated. "Welcome back. Did you get everything?"

"Yes," Elle said quickly as she walked past him to put the eggs in their proper storage place.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" She blushed defensively.

Abernos turned to Mias, curious to why Elle looked so worked up.

"I only touched her," Mias informed Abernos as he unloaded the groceries from his own basket.

"You grabbed my butt!" She said, shutting the door to the small cooling chest with unnecessary force.

"And your point is…?"

" _Don't_!" Elle said firmly. "Just because I accepted your stupid flowers isn't an invite to do whatever you want with me!"

"I didn't give you flowers so you'd let me touch you, I gave them to you because I wanted to. I also touched you because I wanted to. I assure you there's a lot more I want, but I'm controlling myself."

"You're not doing a good job of it," Elle dared to say.

"Don't tempt me," he countered, glaring back at her.

"Just leave me alone, pervert," she said while clutching her bouquet of foxgloves as she ran out the side door and down the hall with them.

The two men stood in awkward silence for a few moments, before Abernos decided to speak up again. "You're quarreling again. That's good, isn't it?"

"It means I'm back to where I started…" Mias groaned, hiding half his face in the palm of his hand for a moment as he thought. If he was to get this urge of affection out of his system, he had best transform again, and perhaps she'd even reveal why she didn't like him touching her.

"Um, so, after I'm done cleaning up, what should I make?" Abernos asked after Mias had been quiet for too long.

"You will not touch anything more in this kitchen," Mias declared as he turned to leave the room. "I'll handle dinner preparations for this evening."

"Then what should I do when I'm done?"

"Leave for all I care," Mias said while exiting the kitchen. He set off for his room, passing the one Elle now called her own, and paused after stepping past it. Yes, he could transform and have the affection he desired and maybe be told some of her thoughts on him, but Mias knew it wouldn't be the solution to all his problems with her.

He turned back, deciding to face this problem as a man rather than a vermin. He'd even be polite enough to knock first before entering, but his curled fist stopped an inch from the wooden barrier. What if she wouldn't hear him out? He knew he couldn't force her to do anything and any attempt to would only frustrate him and make him lose his temper with her, further damning himself.

 _"Why am I hesitating?"_  He wondered as he stared at the door. He'd never been anxious before, especially when it came to a girl. Why all the sudden did her opinion of him mean so much? What ever it was, he didn't like it. Mias Dormaeus was not a coward and he'd not let his doubts get the better of him.

He knocked lightly on the door. "Elle? It's me."

"Go away," he heard Elle hiss from inside the room.

"You don't need to let me in, just listen," he said, splaying his hand out on the door. "I'm… sorry I offended you."

He heard nothing in response to his apology.

Mias sighed defeatedly, pulling his hand away from the door just as it slowly opened.

"You're… apologizing?" Elle sounded surprised.

"I don't think what I did was wrong," he made that part clear. "But if you didn't like it. I'll try to exercise better control of my… habits."

"So you really are apologizing?"

"Yes, I'm apologizing," he grumbled.

"…I'll forgive you, I guess," Elle reluctantly told him. "Since it's what any decent person would do, I imagine it's quite difficult for you."

Mias thought she could have said so without slighting him, but he knew better than to get his hopes up with her. He smiled out of the corner of his mouth and leaned down to her eye level. "You have no idea."

Elle smirked. "You really are prime evil, Mias."

"Oh, and now I'm being complimented?" He grinned, provoking a response from Elle he hadn't anticipated.

She giggled. Whether it was just to her discomfort in his presence or if she genuinely found him amusing he wasn't sure of, but it was a welcomed sound and one he heard for the first time as a man.

He smiled in adoration of her. He wasn't sure why he'd been so nervous to apologize if this was the result. His chest felt extremely light, and warm – a sensation he'd never felt before to his knowledge. It was strange, but then again, so was Elle.

"…Are you blushing?" Elle's voice brought him down from the mild euphoria.

"Pardon?"

"Your cheeks are red," Elle pointed to his face.

"Impossible," Mias said, pushing past her to find the mirror in her room. He wouldn't have believed it had he not seen his reflection. It was a very light, but noticeable blush.

"Wow, you're that embarrassed for having to apologize? Being decent really is foreign to you," Elle commented.

Embarrassment? Plausible, but unlikely, he thought as he turned from the mirror to look at her, feeling an overwhelming desire to hold her, not just grab onto a meatier region of her body. He could do it too, but at the cost of undoing everything he'd just done to get back on her good side.

"Don't tell me one of your wounds got infected and you have a fever…" Elle wondered when Mias' color only seemed to deepen and he hadn't said a word to her, only looked at her with a soft gaze.

"I reckon I received too much sun exposure, my dear," he lied, not knowing what else to say to explain himself. "Worry not, I was about to go wash up from our little adventure anyway and will check my wounds to be cautious."

"Alright."

"Care to join me?"

"No," she said firmly.

"Suit yourself," he smiled despite her rejection and left the room acting his usual calm and cool until he was safely behind his own bedroom door.

Something was definitely amiss. He could have sworn his heart was beating faster than usual for no foreseen reason. Nerves, perhaps? He'd never apologized to anyone before so this may simply be his body's reaction to such out of character actions.

The bath he intended on taking anyway would solve everything. After all, what could be more soothing? Having Elle there, his mind answered.

"Dammit!" He cursed out loud as such thoughts followed him into the tub and refused to leave. He splashed a handful of the temperate water upon his face and reclined back to close his eyes, hoping to relax. He'd been thinking too much, and recent events gave him more than enough to stress over. Stress. That's all it was.

Stress that might be soothed by another back massage from Elle's delicate fingers.

"What is wrong with me…?" Mias groaned out loud as he gazed up at the ceiling. It wasn't unusual for him to fantasize about a woman, but fantasies that disregarded sex altogether worried him. Of course the moment he questioned the lack of sexual fantasies, his mind produced one for him, causing another problem to arise.

It was a mild scene, just the two of them together in the bath tub having to hold on to one another tightly given the slipperiness of their skin. They'd kiss, slowly and tenderly to savor every moment of it all. She'd slide onto his lap, wrapping her arms over his shoulders to steady her balance and he to hold her waist as she sunk down onto him with a barely audible gasp of pleasure.

Mias wondered why he tormented himself with such illusions. As mentally pleasing as they were, it wasn't enough to imagine it. He wanted it more than he'd ever wanted anything, and what was worse he  _could_  take it and satisfy his carnal urges, but that wasn't what he wanted anymore. He wanted her to feel the way he felt about her, whatever this feeling was; this plaguing affliction that he soon realized could not be settled with a cool bath and a quick wank.

He still had one way to find solace: his transformation. After drying himself off, he transformed back into his stoat form without further thought and raced his way back downstairs to find Elle.

Elle had left her room to get some fresh water for her vase of foxgloves but more to ask Abernos if he noticed Mias' strange behavior.

"I guess he's a bit… um… nicer?" The Stag suggested.

"I don't know if 'nicer' would be the word I'd use…" Elle said as she leaned her elbows on the counter and played her face in the palms of her hands. "Tolerable, maybe?"

Abernos thought it over. "His threats are tamer now that I think about it."

"Yeah, like he's mellowed a bit. I thought it was just being injured at first, but he's better and he's still acting weird," she said quietly. "Truth be told, I'm not that upset he groped me, rather I was surprised because it seemed to be the sort of normal thing I should expect from him. I'm worried he's trying to deceive me like Elias did…"

"Um… well…"

"I don't think he'd purposely hurt me, but… I know what he wants and I don't think he's forgotten what he wants either…"

"Oh, the whole sex thing, huh?"

"Yeah…" Elle responded quietly, blushing a little. "If he'd been the gentleman he's acting now perhaps I would have fallen for him first and none of this would have happened… That is the only reason he wants me after all. All his heroic steps to protect me don't overshadow the fact he wants to sleep with me… And let's say I do sleep with him, eventually he'll just marry me off to some other lord like he did with Merevere and Corrine… even if I'm taken care of, I doubt I'd be happy… even if I do grow accustomed to the culture of this world, I grew up in one with many freedoms. I can't forget what my life could have been had Mias not kidnapped me… I'm… very scared actually, because I realize how powerless I am here…"

"But you're really brave, Elle," Abernos said, trying to give her hope.

"Brave? Ha, stubborn is more like it," she said quietly, not noticing her furry black friend had slinked in through the door and was approaching her. "And it doesn't help that Mias is too, but… even he was willing to apologize to me, so maybe he's been the bigger person all along and I'm still this immature little girl who can't be grateful for what he's done for me… I don't want to believe he's right, but I can… understand his point."

"Well… is it really so bad then that he wants to do all this for you just so you'll be his mate for a while?"

"I suppose not, but… and this isn't because I'm a virgin, it's because I'm prudent and independent… I wasn't raised to depend on others or to rush into reckless situations, add in my natural stubbornness and I become quite difficult. It's why I only had the one boyfriend previous and also why he broke up with me…" Elle sighed and looked down to the floor where she saw Mias in stoat form perched just in front of her feet. She smiled down at him immediately.

"He was an idiot then and no good for you because he obviously didn't see how wonderful you are," Abernos smiled wide. "Some things in life are worth waiting for."

"That's right," Elle smiled and bent down to pick Mias up.

He hopped right into her arms and snuggled himself between her breasts the instant she held him to her chest.

"So I'll stubbornly wait this out," she said, stroking her hand down Mias' back. "I have this little guy and you to help keep my spirits up."

Abernos smiled at the creature, appreciative for its friendliness toward Elle. "He really does like you. Do you know what his name is?"

"I've been meaning to ask, but asking Mias about his weasel is bound to be taken as some inappropriate innuendo," Elle laughed.

 _"I'm a Stoat, first of all,"_  Mias corrected her as he crawled up onto her shoulders.  _"But I like the way you think."_

"Anyway, are you almost done cleaning up in here?" Elle asked.

"Just about."

"I'll get this water to my foxgloves, but then I'll be in the library," Elle informed him as she collected the pitcher from the sink.

"Alright," Abernos smiled, his ears perked up happily.

Elle smiled back and returned to her room to fill the vase holding the purple flowers.

 _"I'm sure I missed something valuable in your conversation with the Stag, but I'm happy whatever upset you has been dealt with,"_  Mias smiled and nuzzled his head against her cheek.

"I know you missed me," Elle turned her head and kissed his nose.

Mias' muzzle snuffled up a bit from her kiss and felt his body wanting to wriggle around again from the ecstasy her kissed caused.

"Hm, I still don't know what to think about all this with Mias…" she confessed as she arranged the foxgloves into more aesthetically pleasing positions. "If he's being nice to me… he must have an agenda for it…"

 _"To win you over of course,"_  he answered.

"But if it's part of some deeper plot, why would he ruin it by groping me?"

_"I didn't ruin any plot. I touch what I like. Is that so wrong?"_

"Maybe he knows that I know he's up to something and did something more in character to make me less suspicious…" Elle pondered as she finished the arrangement and just looked at the flowers for a while. "I know I can't trust him, but… something's different about him… maybe his loss to Elias injured his ego more than I thought. My pride certainly took a hit…"

Mias nudged his head back up against her cheek, not liking that she was back to talking about such a sore subject.

"Maybe… there's something more to him than what I was willing to see… Not that he made it easy for me to understand him anyway when it's always 'sex, sex, sex,' but… he hasn't forced himself on me since… even when I offered myself to him, he didn't take advantage of me… he just held me… and tried to comfort me… now he's taking me out and giving me flowers…" Her cheeks turned red and Elle brought her hands up over her face. "Argh! I don't know! I don't know! It's all so damn confusing!"

_"I'm just as confused. I can't seem to get you off my mind, not to mention my desire to touch you keeps increasing. I have no idea what I'm going to do about it either. Rubbing up against you like this hardly satisfies me."_

"But it's probably best not to think about it, right? If all it does is frustrate me, it's not worth it."

 _"I'm worth it, Elle. I promise I'll explain all this to you once I've figure it out myself,"_  he said, though it came out as a light chirp.

Elle smiled and opened her mouth to speak again when a loud knock from the front doors echoed itself throughout the entire manor. "A visitor?"

 _"No one ever just 'visits' me,"_  Mias growled and hopped off Elle's shoulder and dashed out the door to investigate.

"Hey, wait!" Elle ran after him, assuming the noise had startled him. "It's just the door knocker! It's alright!"

Mias climbed his way up to one of front windows to peer out the window and snarled when he saw who was standing on his stoop.

Elle slowed her steps as she entered the main hall and to the window where Mias was perched, swishing his tail back and forth to show his discontent. They both heard another knock on the door and Elle quickly scooped him back up, a bit to fearful to answer the door unaccompanied.

She didn't have time to debate whether or not to answer it because after the last round of knocks, the handle clicked and the door opened.

 _"Damn it… This is going to be unpleasant…"_  Mias thought as he felt Elle's grip on him tighten. He could tell she was anxious, and his being so defensive likely wasn't helping her. There wasn't an immediate threat, so he allowed himself to calm down in her arms and lick her hand to encourage her to do the same.

Elle held her breath as the light rustling of clothing caught her ears' attention first, following by the fluid movement of green material past her vision. The figure that entered the manor was a woman, which instantly brought Elle a sense of relief. This woman held the sort of beauty and grace Elle often pictured in her own fantasies about sophisticated ladies. More than Merevere and Corrine, this woman was sharp. Well bred through and through and her pointy nose indeed breathed in the air from a higher place, and of course she was beautiful with her ginger hair tucked up under a matching green headpiece, full lips, and even fuller breasts rising out of the bodice of her dress like freshly kneaded bread dough.

The woman's fierce eyes locked onto Elle's as soon as the two women were aware of each other. Elle felt an odd sensation of intimidation coupled with admiration, and of course she was too awestruck at the moment to properly greet the woman.

"Do forgive my intrusion," Iedra smiled disarmingly as she waltzed into the hall without restraint. "I don't believe we've met before, girl. Are you new to Mias' staff?"

"Um… Yes, I suppose," Elle replied nervously.

"Then do you know it's incredibly rude of you and a poor reflection on your master to make a guest enter on their own without so much as a greeting?" Iedra's smile faded as she used her words to attack.

Elle's admiration for the woman instantly vanished. She'd just been insulted in more ways than one and wasn't happy about it.

"Oh, let me guess…" Iedra smirk appeared as she clearly remembered Elle's form sleeping besides Mias that one morning. So this was the troublesome girl. "You're the latest bit of flesh he's been pounding into?"

"I am not," Elle answered firmly, loosening her grip on Mias.

"Well, clearly introductions need to be made then. I'm Iedra Ivaric, daughter of Sussex Governor Ivaric, and you are?"

Elle held her tongue for a moment as she finally had a face to put to the rumored Iedra Ivaric. A former mistress of Mias' and a friend of Elias', or so she'd been told. She wasn't sure at this point what was just a rumor, a lie, or the truth. It seemed this was her chance to find out though. "Elle Blom."

"Blom? Can't say I've heard of any Bloms… Are you nouveau riche? What does your father do?"

"My father's dead, and I'm broke…"

"Oh my! He's sunk to seducing the peasantry?!" Iedra laughed while Elle blushed with embarrassment.

"I haven't done anything with Mias!" Elle insisted. "He just… picked me off the streets!"

"Charity work? Oh Mias, you never cease to amuse me," Iedra chuckled a bit more. "Where is the budding philanthropist?"

"I don't know…" Elle said quietly.

Mias slipped up out of Elle's arms and up onto her shoulders to hiss at Iedra.

"Ugh! You keep vermin?! I thought you had a cat!" Iedra jumped back a few steps. "Ugh, I suppose I shouldn't expect an uncultured gutter rat to act with any class."

"Go do what business you will then,  _milady_! I'll rid myself from your presence," Elle huffed and stormed past the woman to go outside, leaving Iedra to conduct a search for Mias that would turn up nothing.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 28-30. Originally written in 2013.


	11. Chapter 11

Elle went down to the beach considering it was a warm day. Despite the uneven ratio of pebbles to sand, she removed her shoes to occasionally let her feet get wet from the incoming tide. She grumbled a bit at first when she first began their walk, no doubt muttering about her irritation caused by Iedra, but after throwing a few rocks into the surf and shouting with the wind, she calmed down.

Mias wasn't all too thrilled about walking along the coast with just his padded feet. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable; he just wasn't talented at traversing the area as a stoat. He settled for perching himself on a rock sized just perfectly enough for him to curl up on and absorb some sun while watching Elle.

Though she now appeared calm, Elle's mind was far from it. She could handle being called a peasant, but she didn't like being looked down upon. It was true she was uncultured according to Alteria, but she was by no means some rude and distasteful person. She just didn't fit in with this world; with these people, and it frustrated her.

Mias lifted his head when Elle approached him to pat his head. It always felt so wonderful to be touched by her.

"Do you think Mias has sent that awful woman home yet?" Elle asked.

 _"I suppose I should take care of that…"_  Mias sighed to himself.

"Iedra…" Elle thought out loud as she took a seat on a rock close to Mias'. "That's the mistress Merevere and Corrine didn't like either – I can see why. She's also the one who claimed Mias raped her…"

 _"I had sex with her once and offended her when I didn't want to continue seeing her, so she started that nasty rumor…"_  Mias groaned internally.

"Complete bollocks, wasn't it? If she was, I doubt she'd want to visit him."

_"She still wants revenge for the night we spent together… Not that she'll ever achieve it for I am unconquerable."_

"Still… she's so beautiful… Corrine and Merevere are too… why do I feel like I'm the odd one out? Okay, granted I'm the only one he took from another world, but still… I'm not… that pretty, so why does Mias want me? My fairer features maybe? I'm lighter than everyone except for Malcolm, but he's a vampire…"

Appearances had very little to do with Mias' selection process. In all honesty it was genuinely random on his part. He didn't have a particular type of woman, so long as she had breasts and a heartbeat. He liked to consider himself an equal opportunity lover.

"'Why me?' I've been asking myself that ever since Mias grabbed me… I've come to the conclusion there isn't one answer for it other than just being my dumb luck..." She sighed. "It feels like it's been years since I've been home but I know it hasn't even been two months… I miss London so much, especially when I'm reminded I'm a foreigner in this land… You would have thought Mias would try to impose some sort of etiquette training or something for me since he intends to keep me here… maybe I should ask him about it…"

_"Oh of course! How did I not think of that sooner? We can't have you feeling like a stranger in these lands any longer. I know just the books for you to read and I can teach you the rest."_

"…But I can't bring myself to do that!" Elle confessed, suddenly tearing up. "His poor little uncultured peasant girl… he can sexually harass me all he wants, but pitying my intelligence would just be cruel…! I know he's smarter than I am… but if I concede that to him too… he'll never let me hear the end of it… I don't want him to look down on me like that… not him… I don't want be beneath him in any way…!"

 _"Elle…"_  Mias crawled up onto her lap, lifted himself upright, and licked her cheek.  _"True, my superiority will never be met, but you're the closest anyone has ever come to besting me, and I do so love a challenge. There's very little fun in being the best without the fear I may one day be usurped, and oh, if ever there is such a day, I hope you throw me down and make me yours."_

"Why am I even worrying about such stupid, childish things…?" Elle whimpered. "What do I care about his opinion of me? He's…! …Ugh… He's even had the guts to apologize to me… and I made fun of him for it… I'm no better than him. I may even be worse since I can't even bring myself to go to him…"

 _"Then I'll make you come to me,"_  he thought with stubborn determination before hopping off her lap to run up the beach.

"H-Hey! Where are you off to now?" Elle called after him, wiping her eyes and grabbing her shoes before chasing after him.

Speed was a gift in this form and it didn't take Mias very long to get to the top of the hill and race across the fields back to the manor. He snuck in through an open window on the first floor and took special care to avoid being seen as he crept up to his room. He didn't know where Iedra would be lurking, though it didn't surprise him when he heard movement in his study. He should have known better. She was here to snoop no doubt. For what, he wasn't quite sure of, but he was quite through with visitors causing trouble in his household.

By the grace of lady luck, he was able to transform back into his human form and enter his room without making any noise. He only grabbed a pair of trousers from his wardrobe, deciding it was best to forego dressing entirely in the interest of ridding unwanted guests from his home as soon as possible.

Iedra was indeed snooping in Mias' study, looking for any bit of information she could use against him. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't keen on decoding Mias' notes in his ledger and found herself reading well written nonsense. She paused when she felt his eyes on her and took the care to close the small book and place it back upon the desk. "I've been looking for you."

"What a coincidence; I've been avoiding you," Mias smirked and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "But I'm curious to know if you're here once again at Elias' request or did your little brain make the decision all by itself to visit me?"

Iedra glared at him coldly, before her expression softened. "My, you don't insult a woman unless you're truly upset with one."

"And avoiding the question means I'm right," he ceased leaning against the door frame and proceeded to approach her. "Not that it matters; you're here regardless. My only concern is why. I doubt it's to reprimand me for stranding you in the countryside."

"Heh, what good would it do? You're not the sort of man who'd apologize."

"Apologies are only fitting when I believe I've done something wrong," he countered. "Now, why are you here?"

"I saw an opportunity to have a little more fun," Iedra smiled, sinking down into his desk chair. "All this fuss for one plain little peasant. In concerns me as a fellow noble to see the mighty Dormaeus men quarreling over such a meaningless thing."

"It's none of your business, Iedra. Fellow noble or not, no matter of the Dormaeus men concerns an Ivaric, unless of course one is getting dangerously close to one's personal secrets."

"Oh my, are you threatening my life? Ha! You can't scare me Mias. Besides, my curiosity lies more with the girl than it does you silly brothers so don't flatter yourself."

Mias' nostrils flared as he breathed out heavily. Very few people in this world could call his bluff, and unfortunately he'd known Iedra long enough for her to know when he was all bark with no bite.

"Pity. You used to be a lot more interesting," Iedra sighed and stepped past him.

"I couldn't give a damn what you think of me, Iedra," Mias turned and followed her, wanting to make sure she was on her way out.

"What's this?" Iedra asked on the stairs, noticing Elle was rifling through every closet, drawer, and room in search for something.

"Oh… where did he go…? He must have slipped inside…" Elle worried out loud as she got to her knees to look under the sofa in the parlor.

"She's so unsightly," Iedra announced loud enough for Elle to here her. "I hope you don't plan on taking her anywhere. You certainly won't need me to get the rumors going about this one."

Elle got back to her feet and glared up at Iedra, ready to fling a well prepared insult back, but a scolding look from Mias told her to bear with it. For some reason, Elle had wisdom enough to obey and kept her mouth shut.

"I however look forward to seeing more of you, Elle," Iedra smiled coldly. "Do come by my manor for a visit. Elias would just adore seeing you."

The mere mention of his name sent a chill down Elle's spine, and she found it increasing difficult to save face in front of this woman.

"That's enough, Iedra," Mias commanded, stepping down to put himself between the two women. "Go."

"I'm only teasing, Mias," Iedra chuckled as she sauntered to the door.

Mias glared her down until her teasing smile vanished. "I will no longer tolerate your presence on these premises. Now, get out."

Iedra knew when Mias was bluffing, and this wasn't one of them. He was quite serious. Just how did this ordinary girl drawn out such a protective nature? In all the years she'd known Mias, she'd never seen him quite so fierce when it came to the defense of one of his women. It was strange. Completely unlike the Mias she knew.

And by chance she saw it. She'd just taken hold of the door handle and opened it, preparing to step out when a quick glance back caught his expression changing as he turned to Elle. That even more uncharacteristic gentleness in his eyes that she knew was a sign of something different from lust. She left the manor, slamming the door in disbelief of what she'd just seen. It took her mind a moment to process it, but when it solidified as an undeniable truth, she grinned. She had managed to find something very useful to use against him.

"So she really is a cohort of Elias'?" Elle asked Mias the moment she was sure Iedra was gone.

Mias could see she was still shaken from the mere mention of his brother's name and his mind raced to give her the least upsetting answer. "Yes..."

"And you just  _let_  her into your house?! After all they put me through?!" Elle clenched her fists in anger and frowned up at him. "And you expect me to let her insult me on top of everything else?!"

"Yes, I do," Mias said firmly. "Unpleasant as it is, trying to best Iedra in the game of name calling is futile, and foolish. She's the most powerful woman in Sussex and you'd be wise to let her think you're a toy rather than an enemy."

"So I'm supposed to let her bully me too?! What's wrong with you?! I don't enjoy this continual antagonizing by you and your friends, you know!" She hollered before slamming her clenched hands into his chest and letting her eyes well up with tears again. "I'm not that thick skinned, Mias…"

Mias silently placed his hands on her shoulders. It was never his intention to make her bear so much torment, even though some would be unavoidable. Perhaps he assumed her will was stronger than what it was. She said so herself that she didn't think herself as brave as him, or even as mature, and here she was admitting her own weakness in front of him. Yes, it had been brought on by stress, but it still counted towards confiding her feelings with him. Surely that meant something.

Now if only he could convey that he truly cared about her situation and wanted to rectify it. He knew there wasn't much he could say that she would believe or anything he could do that she would tolerate. He'd have to be a bit daring he figured, deciding to move one hand to the arch of her back and the other behind her head, allowing him to pull her to his chest to hold her properly.

Elle blushed as her right cheek pressed up against the bare flesh of his pectorals and she froze in her surprise for his actions. She wondered when he'd grope her butt or begin rubbing his crotch up against her, but he didn't. He just… held her for a few awkward moments before he eased the constriction of his arms and released her. She couldn't help but stare up at him in disbelief.

Just what was going on? He didn't even have that typical arrogant and perverted smirk of his, just a calm, but somewhat concerned expression. What exactly he was worried about Elle wasn't sure of, but she felt as if he too was confused by his own actions and searching for the answer.

He must have found it because next thing Elle felt were his hands tightening around her waist and his head dipping down toward hers.

"Huh?!" It'd been a while since Mias forcibly took a kiss from her lips, Elle was genuinely surprised that he had. What was more surprising was the fact he wasn't trying to deepen it into anything more, it was just soft and warm. It even made her stomach flutter a bit, but she thought it was just because he caught her off guard. Still, she couldn't deny it was a lovely feeling and definitely one that took her mind off Iedra's words.

Mias knew he'd be risking vital progress by kissing her, but he knew he was a better source of frustration that Elle would be willing to deal with. It seemed a sound enough logic: kiss her to rile her up against him and reaffirm her stubbornness. He was convinced there was nothing his Elle couldn't handle, so long as her spirit was in the right place. Plus, he got to enjoy the sweet taste of her lips if only for a brief moment. It seemed foolish to part them, but he did, albeit reluctantly.

She still just stared at him, wide eyed and flustered.

He at least expected her to frown or look away from him, but she didn't. Maybe he had to kiss her again.

But as he leaned his head down again, he felt resistance as she placed her hands against his biceps and turned her head slightly to the side. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He smirked, mentally satisfied with this more suitable reaction. "How better to comfort you?"

"I don't need kisses," Elle blushed. "Or anything else!"

"I disagree," he teased, holding her waist even tighter as he dipped her down like they were dancing. "You could greatly benefit from my kisses, and everything else."

"C-Cut it out," Elle groaned as he swept her back up onto her feet. "Hey!"

"You should learn the dances of this country," he suggested.

"Why?" Elle asked with no enthusiasm to being spun around against her will.

"There's inevitably a dance at any sort of social gathering I'd attend," Mias explained. "I plan to take you with me to the next one my presence is required at."

"What?! Whether I like it or not, Iedra did have a point! I'll make a fool out of myself if I appear in public!"

"Not if I teach you everything you need to know," he smiled, pulling her back up against him once more. "Besides, I'll not have Iedra getting away with insulting you. You're already a thousand times the lady she is."

Elle's cheeks turned red again. "I don't see how you could think that. I don't have anything that could out class her."

"You have me," he said smoothly, pulling her close again. "About time you use me, don't you think?"

"Um…" She kept blushing, but didn't push him away. "Well, you'll be dragging me out of this house whether I like it or not, so I suppose I should be prepared, but… what do you get out of this…?"

"I intend to have a happier mistress," Mias replied honestly as he ran his fingers up through her hair. "And one who will come to me when she's upset instead of going off to cry by herself."

"How'd you…?" It didn't really matter how Mias knew. Mias knew everything that went on in his house. It was useless to deny it. "…I don't believe that's all you could want from me."

"You're right, it isn't, but I will not take what you haven't given," he told her as he brought a hand up to touch her cheek. "Though I will ask that you return to my bed chamber to sleep with me at night."

"I strangely sleep better when you aren't stabbing into my lower back," Elle dryly commented and pushed his hand away.

Mias laughed. "That wasn't a 'no'."

"It's a 'no'."

"Ah, but now you're just saying so to argue with me," he grinned, only to have Elle give him that fierce and annoyed glare. He'd take it. For now, this was what worked best, and oddly, it seemed he was able to get away with kissing her for once.

Elle may have let him get away with it, but she certainly didn't forget Mias had kissed her… though she wished she could. She hadn't disliked it, the thought of which haunted her mind for the rest of the day as she spent it in his presence gathering necessary reading material from the library. The idea of studying would be a welcomed distraction, if it were successful.

"Stag, have you by chance seen The Taxonomy of Sussex's Flora, Fauna, and Magical Beings, Volume I?" Mias asked after his searching the shelves hadn't yielded the book.

Abernos glanced up from the stack of books he was sorting and shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"Well see to it that you locate it along with the rest of the series," Mias ordered as he collected a stack of books he'd personally selected for Elle to read and brought them over to the chairs in front of the library's fireplace. "These will be essential reads too, my dear."

Elle looked up from her current selection in an Alteria history tome with an overwhelmed expression. "More? How many do I have to read?"

"I thought you liked reading," he said, setting the books on a nearby table along with the hundreds he'd already picked out for her.

"I do, but these aren't exactly easy reads," Elle in formed him. "Not all of these are the English I understand…"

"I can teach you the variant forms. It's not that complicated."

"Right…" Elle doubted it would be that simple, but tried her best to go back to reading about recent historical events.

"I'll be right back to help tutor you, but I need to fetch more books," Mias said, marching back into the rows of bookcases.

"More?!"

Mias turned his head back. "What? I've yet to bring you anything from the fictional section. Learning factual information is one thing, but applying what you know to the literature of this world will truly show your sophistication. I insist you read two works of fiction for every non fictional book you read."

"I feel like I've been assigned homework…" Elle grumbled to herself and again tried to go back to reading.

Mias could have sworn this was what Elle herself wanted, but in the interest of not overwhelming her, he decided the fiction could wait. What if Elle had questions? He had to be there to answer them.

The only question Elle had on her mind was why she hadn't disliked that kiss. Had Mias gone to gather more books like he said, perhaps Elle could have gotten lost in the pages of a book, but as soon as she felt Mias step near her chair, her mind lost its concentration. His presence alone was all it took to make her relive the kiss in her head and make her wonder if he was about to do it again. It's when Mias didn't try to touch her that Elle truly got nervous. At least do something, her mind screamed. She didn't like when he watched her and nothing more. And then she had to wonder why she wanted something more.

No progress was made, at least in Elle's mind. She spent her afternoon pretending to read, her evening trying to not look at Mias at dinner despite his repeated attempts to get her to. He'd made the steamed vegetable medley with a lemon herb chicken breast for the entre, and it was almost on par with Mr. Percy's cooking, but Elle knew better than to give Mias any sort of praise, even if she felt it was due. She couldn't trust he'd keep his ego in check and simply take a compliment.

"Are you tired?" Mias asked in concern over her sudden peculiar behavior.

Elle nodded her head. She was tired, at least mentally. This had been a long day. She just wanted to sleep it off and begin fresh tomorrow. Tomorrow everything would be back to normal, she theorized. Whatever she was feeling was clearly a result of stress.

"Then you should retire," he said calmly. "I'll take care of the dishes."

"No, I can do it," she said as she rose from the table and gathered up her used flatware and utensils. Dishes in hand, she turned to make her escape when Mias' voice haltered her.

"Good night, Elle," he said calmly, trying to mask his concern for why she'd been quieter than usual. He knew better than to inquire as to why, and he needn't pry for he knew she'd tell his stoat form anything.

"Good night…" Elle replied to be polite and hurried out of the dining hall.

After quickly washing her dishes in the kitchen, she finally shut herself up in her room. She let out a long sigh of relief once she felt safe behind closed doors. As she decompressed, she looked to her bed and saw a familiar black form curled up on her pillow. "So that's where you went."

Mias perked his head up from his feigned slumber. The moment Elle left the dining hall, he stripped down and raced to her room to wait for her.

"I've had a loooong day…" she said as she padded over to the bed and flopped down upon it.

 _"Do tell,"_  he chirped, crawling over to her face to nuzzle up against her.

"Mm, silly thing. Trying to make up for ditching me earlier?" She smirked as she rolled onto her side to better play with him. She stroked her fingers down his back before lightly scratching under his chin.

As lovely as her touch was, Mias found himself more concerned with what was going on in her mind, but she wasn't talking. It was honestly a bit disappointed, but he had to be patient. She'd tell him when she was ready.

Of course his thoughts of concern vanished for a time when Elle stripped down to the nude to take her bath in the adjoined bathroom. A pity she had to enter a sudsy tub that censored her radiant form from his view.

He jumped up onto the rim and walked along the perimeter, debating the best place to jump in.

"You want a bath too, huh?" Elle extended her hand to him. "C'mon."

He didn't hesitate to crawl down her arm and let her hold him so he didn't need to swim to keep afloat.

"You're strangely calm in the water," Elle commented as she scooped up a handful of water to pour over his head.

 _"Why isn't she saying anything about what's troubling her?"_  Mias wondered as he felt Elle's fingers scrubbing into his fur.  _"How am I supposed to help her if she doesn't tell me anything?"_

Elle didn't say a word about any troubles or concerns, much to Mias' frustration. They bathed, they dried off, and Elle changed into her nightgown before they returned to bed and crawled under the covers.

 _"Maybe it's just my imagination…"_  Mias thought as he watched Elle settle in. She didn't seem like she was truly upset. Maybe it was just fatigue.

"Good night," she said sweetly as she extinguished her lamp, letting darkness consume the room as they curled up on their sides.

 _"Good night,"_  he yawned, assuming there was no longer a need to stave off his own tiredness. He licked Elle's cheek to bid her a proper good night, only to notice she felt a bit warm. Despite the dim light, he could still make out a color difference in her skin. She was blushing brightly and looking a bit stressed over it.

"Damn it…" she cursed under her breath and shifted her thighs back and forth under the covers.

 _"Don't tell me…"_  Mias snuck under the covers to investigate his suspicions. Sure enough, he found her legs writhing and her hand pulling at her nightgown in hopes some applying of pressure would calm the disturbance in her loins.  _"She's aroused?"_

"H-Hey, you get back up here," Elle grabbed his tail, causing him to squeak as he was forcibly dragged out.

 _"Ouch! That hurts you know!"_  he chirped angrily at her until he saw just how 'troubled' she was by this.

"Sorry…!" She apologized, releasing his tail and quickly shoving her hands under the sheets. "Stupid hormones… you think about one kiss a little too long and  _this_  happens…!"

 _"Kiss? My kiss? That's what this has been about?"_  Mias smiled as his ego received this huge boost of confidence.  _"I knew it. I knew you couldn't resist me. You may be stubborn, but your body knows what it wants. And you want me, pretty badly I'd say."_

"That bastard… is this because I didn't agree to share a bed with him…?" Elle wondered out loud. "He must have drugged my food… no wonder he didn't fight me on going to bed… he knew this'd happen to me!"

Mias' inner celebration quickly ended.  _"What?! Elle, I swear I did no such thing!"_

"Agh…! Why won't it go away…?" Elle groaned, burying her head into her pillow to muffle her cries.

Mias touched his paw to her head, casting a sleep spell like he had done before to settle her urges. With a flash of green light, Elle was asleep and hopefully not plagued by unwanted desires in her dreams. He heaved a sigh and transformed back to his human form to adjust Elle's sleeping position so she wouldn't suffocate.

He turned her onto her back as gently as he could only to find himself confronted with his own temptations. He wanted to kiss her again. The longer he stared at her lips, the closer they seemed to come to him. Of course he realized this was due to his leaning his head down, but it didn't feel like he was putting much effort into it. It felt more like he was being drawn to them by some unseen force that wanted them to be together and would not be appeased until he had kissed her.

He did feel a little guilty for stealing a kiss as she slept, but the warm sensation of her lips against his was well worth it. Hopefully they'd both sleep a little better now.

* * *

Despite the fact Elle's current sleeping quarter was part of the inner rooms and thus without a window, she still found it rather cold in the morning. She'd have to ask Mias about the boiler because she was beginning to dislike the shiver that woke her up and compelled her to burrow deep under the blankets where there was warmth, and oddly more than usual.

The strangest thing was the firmness of this heat source. As nice as it was to cuddle up to, its presence invoked enough curiosity for Elle to open her eyes to investigate. Not able to see, she pushed the covers back to discover Mias asleep by her side. She frowned, but wasn't entirely surprised to find him there. What broke her calm, however, was the fact he was completely nude and her body felt tingly.

"YOU BLOODY RAPIST!" She screamed at the top of lungs, kicking him out of bed with all the strength she could muster.

"OW!" Mias shouted as his head hit the floor and the cold texture of it shocked him awake. He quickly stood up and stared at Elle, wondering why she was making such a fuss and then he realized he was human. He didn't know if he had fall asleep due to exhaustion from his spell or if simply forgot to change back before he fell asleep, but the reason clearly didn't matter at this point. "Elle…! I can explain!"

"EXPLAIN WHAT?! HOW YOU'RE A FUCKING PERVERT?!"

"Elle, I swear I didn't do anything!" He tried to reason with her, but realized that was very hard to do with his genitals showing. "Give me the sheet and let's talk about this."

Elle glared, bunching up all her sheets and holding them tightly. "What? Feeling shame? I doubt that!"

"I'm trying to have a little decorum given the fact we're arguing!"

"What's there to argue?! You did something to me! Don't even try to deny it, Mias! I know my body and you must have drugged me or used magic or something on me!"

"I… I did cast a sleep spell on you…" he admitted.

"YOU RAPED ME IN MY SLEEP?!"

"I DIDN'T!" He yelled back. "I… I checked on you before I went to sleep and you were tossing and turning, so I thought a spell would help. Though I confess it was hard to do given the fact you have that furball guarding you."

Elle gasped, frantically looking on and around the bed for the critter but there was none to be found. "What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing! I just shoed him outside! Look, what happened was I underestimated how much magic I'm able to cast given my recovery and I exhausted myself at your bedside. Nothing happened between us!"

"Then WHY are you naked?" Elle demanded.

"It's my house," Mias said, figuring that was the best believable reason he could come up with. "I can be naked when I want. You were asleep so it's not like you'd notice."

"That's… that's no excuse to just walk around with your dick out!" She threw the sheets at him, blushing furiously. If Mias wasn't to blame for last night's affliction, what was?

"Forgive me," he apologized with relative ease this time as he wrapped his torso in one sheet and folded the rest over his arm. "I want to avoid displeasing you and yet somehow that's always the outcome."

"Because you always go too far!" Elle said, smoothing out the wrinkles of her nightgown to start preening her appearance for the day.

"Then  _what_  am I supposed to do?" He asked, startling Elle with the faint trace of pleading in his voice.

"…Wh-What do you mean by that?"

Mias heaved a long sigh and sat himself down beside her on the bed. "I don't know… which only adds to my frustration."

"Um… well, you haven't been yourself since Elias left. Is it possible that he put a spell on you?"

"No, he's not the sort, and even if he did, I'd know."

"A potion maybe? Like he dipped his blades in something?"

"I don't think it's anything like that, though I suppose it is possible," he smiled a bit as he looked down at her. "Are you worried for me?"

"Well if a person isn't their normal self, I think that would be cause for anyone to have concerns. I don't know what you're planning to do to me when you look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that. All… softly…"

"I can't really help what my expression is. I express how I feel quite honestly."

"So just what are you expressing? It better not be something perverted."

He laughed. "I'm happy. Despite your rude awakening we're talking like civilized adults for once and working out a disagreement. You're letting me sit beside you and you're not screaming or flailing… And it makes me happy."

"Happy, huh? More like horny, right?"

"Oh, I won't deny that. I'd be  _very_  happy then, but I'm contented enough to wait until celibacy becomes a burden for you."

Elle tried to save face, but the way he put it this time made her blush.

"Though controlling myself when presented with such temptation is quite challenging," he said smoothly, taking a lock of her hair into his hand to touch.

"Really? With my bed head and morning breath?" Elle tried to laugh it off as she gently removed her hair from between his fingers. "Are you just that output for sex or do you really just go after any female?"

"Not any female," he corrected her, taking a hold of her hand in place of her hair. "You."

"W-Well I'm the only girl around right now so you're kind of limited, but I'm sure you could get someone here—"

"No! It's not that I don't have options,  _you_  are the one I want. Not Merevere, not Corrine;  _you_!"

Elle stared at him, wide eyed and heart beating into her ear. Something was definitely amiss here.

"…I don't suppose you know the reason?" He asked her, showing some desperation in his eyes for the answer.

"H-How would I know?" Elle said, trying to refrain from blushing.

"That's alright… I don't know either…" He forced a smile and turned his head to kiss her cheek. "Everything's strange when it comes to you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"It's the truth," he said, tilting his head for a kiss.

"H-Hey," Elle pressed her fingers up against his lips and chin to stop him. "Then if we're both confused, maybe we shouldn't be doing this, don't you think?"

Mias lifted his head up above her hand and pouted. "Not doing anything hasn't given us any answers."

"M-Maybe, but this is the first I'm hearing your side of the story so… um… maybe if we can talk it out and reach an understanding, there won't be a problem anymore," Elle said hopefully.

"So you'll be willing to talk to me then?" Mias' expression lifted a little.

"Er, I guess… and by talk, I mean  _talk_. No funny business."

"Of course. I'm quite serious about this," he declared, kissing the back of her palm to pledge his dedication.

"…Any excuse to kiss me, huh?" Elle sighed as she finally freed her hand from his grasp.

"You didn't stop me," he grinned.

"That doesn't mean I'm okay with it!" She flustered up, but didn't escalate their fight due to the sound of the main hall doors opening. "Was that…?"

"Stay here," he told her, quickly leaving her side to investigate.

He wasn't even out the door before Elle stood up and followed after him. She didn't see much point in anxiously waiting around.

"Would it hurt you to listen?" Mias asked as they rounded the corridor towards the main hall.

"I'm safest when I'm right by your side, aren't I?" She argued.

"Fair point," Mias conceded as they reached the main hall's entrance and saw four familiar figures already bustling about.

"That door still makes way too much noise. Gale, can't you fix it?" Malcolm asked the groundskeeper as he brought in everyone's luggage.

"Aye, I'll see what I can do," Gale handed of a smaller bag to Retti. "Here're yer things Retti."

"Thank you," Retti smiled before noticing the cook was on his way towards the kitchen. "Mr. Percy, we only just returned! You should rest!"

Percy shook his head, but halted his steps when he saw Mias and Elle approaching them. He brought his feet together and bowed his torso.

The others followed his lead, Malcolm included, though he was the first to erect himself again. "My word, I'm surprised the place isn't on fire! I'm happy you managed to function without me, my lord! Though I will say the garment you're wearing is a bit…"

"Why are you all… here?" Mias asked, surprised to see his servants.

"Well, after having to gulp down goblets of the most unsophisticated blood, I regained consciousness and had Sebastian fill me in on the details. Nasty business, all of it, but I'm not the sort to run out on my master. Besides, I reckon a storm is coming and a captain without his crew is bound to have his ship sunk," Malcolm grinned. "I could find you new employees, but these three you chose for a reason. I figured you'd be needing them."

"But you all may be killed!" Mias shouted. "You know that, don't you?!"

Gale nodded. "Of course we do, but plenty a' people want us dead now fer information on ya. While my employment does come at a price, my loyalty doesn't. Yer life is yer own and I ain't fixin' to profit off it. 'Sides, weren't fer ya my kids would still be on the street. You sent 'em to school… can't thank ya enough for that, sir."

Retti stepped forward to speak. "A-And I… Uh… know I do a piss poor job, but I think I'm getting better. The innkeeper I tried working for had absolutely no tolerance for me, but you do…! And I know that's because of my grandma who looked after you all these years. No other employer would put up with me otherwise… I'm grateful you gave me a chance and you kept me around as long as you did… If you don't want me back, I'll understand, but I want to repay your kindness to me and my family, Master Mias!"

Mias turned his eyes to Percy. "Well? Do you have any dramatic speech?"

"…You have the best facility for me to utilize my skills to their full potential," he said stoically.

Mias smirked and turned to the others. "See, this is why I like Percy. No emotional bollocks."

Gale and Retti looked a bit nervous.

"If there are jobs you want to do here, do them. I will see your salaries are increased for your trouble and make sure more proper arrangements are put in place should we have another incident," Mias folded his arms across his chest. "Welcome back, now get to work!"

"Yes sir!" All of them smiled and quickly rushed back to their tasks.

"Good to see you too Miss Elle!" Retti waved to Elle.

Elle waved back, before her attention turned to Mias. He was gripping his arms a bit tightly and looking conflicted by his servants' presence. "Mias…? Is everything okay?"

"I don't doubt that I'll make sure my whole household is protected next time… but these people are willing to risk their lives to serve me…"

"Looks to me like they're just doing what they want to do," Elle assured him, watching Percy hurry to the kitchen, Gale take the two coaches to the carriage house, Retti rush to her room and them come back with a cloth to clean their footprints from the hall at once. "You're a bad influence."

Mias laughed and relaxed his arms. "I suppose I am. Still, I didn't think I had this sort of loyalty…"

"Then why don't you welcome them back properly with a little celebration or something?" Elle suggested.

"If it'd please you," Mias said.

"It'd be nice to see you treating these people with the respect they deserve," she said as she turned to head back to her room. "I'll go get dressed and help them unpack."

Mias stared down at his sheet-wrapped torso and decided he'd best do the same. Elle's word was all the motivation he needed for fulfilling such a strange request. It would of course be awkward for both Master and Servant to act as equals, but for the sake of pleasing Elle, it had to be done.

While she toiled in the library with her studies with Abernos as her tutor this time, Mias went about putting together a small, but classier dinner party for all seven of them. The only bit of trouble he had was when he came to Malcolm.

"We're still going to need to get a contractor in here…" Malcolm said as he paged through his assessment of damage to the manor caused not only by Elle, but by Elias and Duncan. "The cold seasons will be here before we know it and I'd rather not have men coming and going through this house and letting all the heat out."

"Yes, make arrangements for repairs immediately," Mias said as he approached Malcolm's desk, freshly dressed and groomed. "How are your wounds?"

"They ache, but my problem was my loss of blood. Ugh. Sebastian couldn't find me any willing human meals, so I had to choke down animal blood…" he grimaced. "I'm not my cousin! I have a very delicate constitution! It was horrible!"

"But you recovered no worse for wear it seems," Mias smiled.

"As have you," Malcolm smiled back. "And you're in a good mood too. Could it be your lady comforted you in your hour of need?"

"If you're asking if anything happened between us, alas I must disappoint you," he admitted.

"Oh?" Malcolm raised a curious eyebrow.

"Something is wrong with me, Malcolm," he said, taking a seat a nearby chair. "I'll do anything to please a woman, but Elle has the oddest requests… speaking of which, you're joining us for dinner tonight so dress appropriately."

"Interesting," Malcolm smiled and went back to calculating figures. "She is a peculiar girl."

"Very peculiar, and I may lose my mind trying to figure her out."

"It's because you're impatient," Malcolm chuckled. "Time is what is needed for growth, not information. She will open up to you so long as you give her time."

"And so I am to suffer in the meantime?"

"I can summon another mistress for you."

"I don't want another mistress, I want Elle!" Mias groaned in frustration like a spoiled boy. "When I think I could have had her and didn't take the opportunity, I want to kick myself…"

Malcolm set his quill down. "So something  _did_  happen."

"…She tried to kill herself…" Mias said solemnly, retelling his account of the goings on during Malcolm's absence. "I do not regret my decision, let me make that clear. It wasn't the right time for either of us, but if I had… Do you think she would finally agree to be mine?"

"I cannot speak to the uncertainties of the future, Master Mias, nor can I speculate a woman's mind, but my guess is you'd still have a broken doll on your hands if you had lain with her."

"Yes, I feared the same which is why I couldn't bring myself to, and as a result she recovered quicker than I expected," he smiled a little. "She's amazingly resilient. What better quality could I ask for in a suitable partner?"

"That's no excuse to drag her into trouble," Malcolm warned. "You know this isn't the last we'll be hearing from Elias."

"I know."

"You really would be saving yourself a great deal of trouble if you returned her."

"That is out of the question. How many times must I say it? She's mine, and I'll never let another man touch her ever again."

Malcolm raised a curious eyebrow. "Such a bold declaration rouses a fair bit of curiosity on my part: Why does it have to be her?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be bloody asking you," he growled, getting up from the chair to pace the room, before approaching the window behind Malcolm. He could see into the yard where Elle excited greeted Gale's three dogs, being tackled by the collie into the tall grass and further assaulted with sloppy licks and wagging tails while an amused Gale led the horses into the nearby stable.

Malcolm kept his calm, delicately folding his fingers together before his face as he thought over the best course of action. His eyes shifted to the side toward Mias and the contented expression on his master's face further aroused his suspicions. He'd have to pay extra close attention to their behavior come dinner.

"Alright you three, spoilin' the missus is the master's job," Gale smirked as he whistled for his pack.

Elle giggled as she got back to her feet. "Aw, I don't mind, Gale. They're very sweet."

"'Course they are, but they ain't got no restraint at times," he chuckled, rubbing his hand down against the collie's head. "This one in particular."

"Huh. You always say 'this one' or 'you three'," Elle commented. "Don't they have names?"

"Ah, dog don't have need of a name really," Gale explained. "Never saw need to give 'em any."

"Aw, but I can't whistle like you can to call them," Elle pouted as she patted the hound's head. "Could I name them?"

"Can't guarantee they'll respond to it."

"It'll be alright if they don't," Elle knelt down to look the hound in the face. "Hm, a little cliché maybe, but you look like a 'Duke'."

The hound licked Elle's cheek.

"Alright, you're Duke," she giggled and looked over at the sheepdog. "How about 'Earl'?"

The sheepdog just sat there panting like he was unaware of the goings on.

"And you can be 'Baron'," Elle told the collie, earning a bark from the eager dog.

"Why ya givin' 'em all titles?" Gale asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know. They just seem to fit. Duke, Earl, and Baron," she repeated.

Gale chuckled. "I ain't arguin', just thinkin' yer a funny lass."

"I am?" Elle tilted her head. "How so?"

"Ah, I didn't mean it in any bad way," he grinned, ruffling up her hair with his bear like hands. "Yer a good lass."

"Thanks, I guess," Elle tried to pat her hair back into place, but it appeared she'd need a proper brush to do the job.

Gale laughed again. "Sorry about that."

"Ah, it's alright. Knowing Mias I'll need a frickin' makeover before I can eat dinner tonight."

"You an' me both," he smiled.

The same could be said for everyone in the manor, except Mias who was always dressed quite elegantly for dinner without much hassle. With everyone settled back into their rooms by noon and their chores done by 4, it took everyone three hours to bathe, dress, and style themselves for a meal no one but Elle honestly looked forward too, but she was naïve to just how large the gap between Mias and his servants were. Even Malcolm, his apparent right hand man, looked slightly uncomfortable to be seated at the same table as his Master.

Percy still served the trays, but instead of returning to the table took a seat next to Malcolm on the left side of the table. He didn't seem especially bothered by the uncomfortable atmosphere and simply waited for Mias to take the first bite as his etiquette dictated he couldn't eat before the lord of the house did.

Elle glanced down her side of the table at Retti and Gale, who looked uncomfortable in their clothes alone not to mention the atmosphere. The only one not seemingly bothered by this whole event was Abernos whose attention had been captured by the shine of the silverware.

"Why do you need so many?" The ignorant Stag asked Percy.

Percy didn't answer, not because he'd fallen back on being a man of few words, but because he didn't like the state his kitchen was in when he returned to it.

"Well," Mias finally spoke up. "Bit of an odd gathering, but I'm pleased to see everyone cleans up nicely. Gale, you could almost pass for a gentleman."

"Ha, that'll be the day," Gale chuckled, his low grumbling laugh settling everyone's nerves a bit.

"We should eat before it gets cold," Malcolm said, noticing the anxious look on Percy's face.

"Right," Mias said, realizing no one else would eat before he did.

With mouths full, there wasn't much reason to converse, but in a way that only made it more awkward, knowing that there would only be silence at the end of this meal. It made Elle regret suggesting this in the first place. She made a mental note to read over proper dining customs as soon as possible to avoid further catastrophes.

"This was a bad idea, wasn't it?" She asked out loud, unable to eat anymore given the tension in the room.

Everyone stopped moving their silverware and swallowed the food in their mouths.

"I-It's not that this is 'bad', Miss Elle," Retti said. "It's just… um…"

"We don't do this sorta thing," Gale finished for her.

"It's a bit unorthodox I suppose, but I'd say they're all civil enough, wouldn't you Master Mias?" Malcolm asked.

"After the past few weeks, I'll take their company over my brothers'," Mias said before taking a huge gulp of wine. "Besides, this is to make Elle happy so don't mind me. Pretend I'm not even here."

"That's kind of hard to do when you're the head of the table," Abernos pointed out.

"Well, then I guess I'll take control of the conversation myself," Mias said, setting his goblet down. "Anaret."

"Y-Yes sir?!" Retti squeaked and made sure she was sitting straight in her chair.

"Cerigan… I mean, your grandmother… how is she fairing? I haven't heard from her in a while."

"She's fine, sir. She's been back on her feet and rebuilding her strength the past few weeks. I don't know when she plans on returning, but I'm sure she will."

"It'd be best if she just retired," Mias sighed.

"Oh, she'd rather die on her feet than in bed as you know, sir," Retti added.

"Isn't your father home yet to speak reason to her?"

"No, he's not supposed to return home for another month."

"What does your father do, Retti?" Elle asked.

"He's the navigator on a merchant ship. He sails all over the world to trade goods."

"That sounds exciting," Elle smiled.

"I suppose… but it means he's away a lot. I sometimes go a whole year without seeing him. I understand if he didn't want to see me, but I wish he'd come back to relieve my grandmother from my mother's care. She's very critical you see and never approved of my father marrying her, and after she miscarried my baby brother and became unable to bear more children, my grandmother's criticism got worse."

"Cerigan's always wanted to make sure her family had the best," Mias said in the old woman's defense.

"And I think we've done very well. My father couldn't help who he fell in love with… but of course he's never home to defend my mother so I don't know what to think anymore… I know if I do what I'm told, there's less trouble. It's about the only thing I'm good at too."

"Nonsense, Retti. I've seen your embroidery work. You may have clumsy fingers, but you can create beautiful imagery," Malcolm said. "You should try painting too."

"But Grandmother always said that wouldn't earn a woman any decent living—"

"Bring me some of your work tomorrow, Anaret," Mias insisted. "I may not know needle point, but I know art. If you have any talent, I'll be sure to see it."

"Sir, you don't— "

"I insist. Cerigan can't object if I approve of it, can she?" Mias grinned, loving when he could work his title over someone else's rules.

"I… suppose not," Retti said, finding enough confidence in Mias' encouragement to not stutter.

"Since we're speaking of non-present family," Mias looked down the table to Gale. "How are those little hellions I'm serving as benefactor for?"

"They're not so little anymore. Tarrant's 15 this summer. Was wonderin' if you'd send him to the university or if he should try for a trade."

"After all this time it'd be a shame for him not to go. He's a bright lad. What's he planning on studying?"

"Everything," Gale laughed. "Ya turned him from a street rat to a book worm. Even when he's home fer the summer my sister says he's hidin' in the trees to avoid his chores so he can read. Says he wants to be a professor to an' go teach the kids in the village when he can. Who'da thought that, eh?"

"I told you all he needed was a suitable output for his energy," Mias boasted.

"How many children do you have Gale?" Elle asked.

"Five," Gale smiled. "Two boys and three girls. Lost their mum 'bout six years ago now. I had to work t' feed 'em, but that meant couldn't watch 'em. My sister tried, but with her own brood, couldn't keep an eye on Tarrant, my eldest, and Trys, the middle one. Brats had nerve enough to run up here to see if the 'wicked man' looked as much a monster as the townsfolk said."

"So imagine our surprise when we saw a fearless boy and girl sneaking around the property," Malcolm said. "But trespassing is trespassing. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to use a child to snoop, so I had to bring them to Mias' attention."

"What happened?" Elle asked, leaning in to listen intently.

"I scared the piss out of them, literally," Mias said. "It hadn't been my intention, but I've never really had a way with children…"

"Next thing I know the Dormaeus carriage is pulling up at the blacksmith shop I run and my two fearless brats come out with wet britches lookin' like they've seen a ghost. An' I musta just about looked the same when I met ya, Master Mias."

"I wasn't pleased with your lack of discipline and it showed. What can I say?" Mias took another sip of wine. "But, one look around his shop and I knew I'd found a decent smith and livestock caretaker. Only problem was the brats. I offered to send them to school if he'd work for me. Not only does the world gain five more enlightened individuals, but they stay off my property and out of trouble."

"Kinda an offer I couldn't refuse. Even I can't read that well, let alone write. Figurin' my kids could have better lives if they had some learnin'. I still hafta work anyway, so it was done. Been workin' here fer five years now. I do miss my kids… but I see 'em once a month at least. They're all healthy an' happy an' really that's all I need."

"Aw," Elle smiled. "I'd like to meet your children, Gale."

"Yer welcome on my next visit."

Elle kept smiling and looked to Percy. "What about your family, Mr. Percy?"

Percy didn't respond, simply smiled a little and shook his head.

"He's the only son of this region's famous apothecary," Malcolm informed her. "Both his parents are deceased and he's not married either. He just showed up one day and asked if he could be the cook."

"One taste from one of Percy's dishes was all it took before I fired the old drunken slob my brothers insisted made the best meals," Mias chuckled. "He's a man of few words to preserve his taste buds, or something to that effect. Says words can taint the pallet. I don't know if that's true, but I'm not going to argue with him when the results are this delicious."

Percy smiled, confirming this was the case.

"I myself have humble beginnings in the Dormaeus household," Malcolm continued. "Being a vampire, I age rather slowly so I'm actually older than Mias despite my youthful appearance, though I didn't specifically tend to him until his adolescence. As for family, there's just my cousin Duncan, and we don't get along very well nowadays."

"It's sad when families don't get along," Abernos spoke up. "All I have is my brother Berenos since my exile from the tribe."

"You were exiled?" Even Elle didn't know that.

"I didn't tell you?" Abernos tilted his head curiously. "Huh, well not that it matters anymore but I'm one of Stag Lord Maglagnos' sons."

The entire table jumped, clanking silverware against dishware and nearly toppling over goblets.

"A Stag  _Prince_?!" Mias exclaimed.

"Well, ex-prince," Abernos clarified. "I was banished. Berenos too. We broke our horns in battle and the only way to preserve our tribe's honor was if we were exiled."

"Broke your horns and lived to tell about it? That doesn't happen too often," Malcolm commented.

"I know. We were very lucky to survive it. They've grown back now so you can't really see how bad it was, but it wasn't fun."

"You can die from having your horns cut off?" Elle asked.

"Mhm, if you cut it near the base," Abernos said, pointing to the area where his antler grew out of his cranium. "It's difficult to stop the bleeding."

"Jeez… that's horrible, and then to be banished from your home on top of being injured. What a horrible father."

Abernos shrugged indifferently. "He was just upholding our laws. Even a prince isn't immune from the judgment of the Stag Lord. I don't hold it against him. I just can't believe Berenos lost his too… unlike me, he's a competent warrior."

"Well, at least you were together," Retti said.

"Yep, brothers in failure and banishment," Abernos beamed. "Uh, speaking of Berenos, I wonder if he's looking for me… It's been a while. I should probably let him know I'm okay."

"Sending him a letter would be difficult," Mias pointed out. "But I know a few competent messengers who might be able to locate him."

"Really?! You'd let me send word to my brother?!" Abernos' ears perked up and his tailed swished back and forth excitedly.

"I have no reason to keep you here. You could leave if you want. I'm not even paying you, so I really don't care what you do."

"I want to stay," Abernos said, much to Mias' chagrin.

Elle giggled, at last feeling the cloud of awkwardness lifting as everyone finally began sharing stories and conversing like normal people at a dinner party, even interacting with Mias for his commentary. It was the sort of warm and open atmosphere Elle missed when hanging out with her own friends back home, though she honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd been with any of them.

The evening winded down as plates became empty and the candles burned down to the holders and extinguished themselves, signaling to everyone it was time to consider sleep.

"I'll help with the dishes," Retti told Percy as she helped stack plates onto the trolley.

"Ya need any more help?" Gale asked.

"We can handle it. You need to change before you walk out to barn, right?" Retti asked.

"Aye," Gale yawned and stretched his arms out above his head. "Get back to my usual scruffy self."

"Good night, Gale!" Elle called as she watched the groundskeeper leave the dining hall.

"G'night!" He waved.

"You can head to bed too, Miss Elle. We can handle the clean up," Retti smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Go on you two," Malcolm smirked, taking to repositioning the chairs in their proper distance from the table.

"Um—"

"Thank you, Malcolm," Mias smiled, slipping his hand around Elle's waist. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Good night Master Mias, Miss Elle," Retti smiled while Malcolm waved just his fingers as Mias ushered Elle out of the dining hall at his side. "Mm, that was sort of fun, wasn't it?"

"Indeed," he smiled, before turning to Abernos. "Oh, Abernos, tell me, since you've been here the entire time, have you noticed a difference in those two? Particularly in Mias?"

"Huh, Elle asked me that the other day."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said I thought he seemed nicer, she said he was more tolerant," Abernos informed him.

"Hm, so it's not my imagination," Malcolm thought to himself for a moment. "I have my suspicions, but I don't want to jump to a conclusion yet. Will all of you promise to tell me if notice anything odd?"

"Sure, but I don't really know what I'm looking for exactly," Abernos said.

"Something tells me you'll know if you see it…" Malcolm said, looking at the three with a pleasant smile on his face. "Now then, let's fix this room up and head to bed."

"Oh like you're doing to do any real cleaning," Retti retorted while Percy chuckled silently.

It'd been a good night for everyone, especially Elle. Even with Mias' hand resting atop her hip, her good mood wasn't shaken. She pried his hand off in the corridor, only to have his palm press up against hers and his fingers lace through hers as she attempted to break physical contact. "Must you? We had such a nice dinner."

"I can't even hold your hand?" He pouted, watching her attempt to pry his hand away with her free one. He quickly snatched it into the grasp of his other free hand and smiled slyly at her.

Elle raised a curious eyebrow and deciding to play back pushed all her weight into her hands, effectively pushing Mias up against the wall.

The lack of resistance on his end made it obvious he hadn't intended to stop her and he continued grinning at her. "Do be gentle with me."

"Oh piss off," she blushed, trying to take her hands away yet again only to bring him with as she tried to lower them. "W-Would you cut that out?!"

"As you wish," Mias released her hands only to ensnare her waist.

Elle heaved a defeated sigh with a hint of annoyance. "What are your demands this time,  _Master_?"

"Retire with me to my room. We can have a little more wine and talk, just the two of us."

"Talk?" Elle doubted that.

"Talk," he repeated.

"You didn't share much at dinner, why the sudden urge to 'talk'?"

"Maybe you're the only one I want to share things with," he smiled. "So, will you join me?"

"Will you be groping me the entire time?"

Mias removed his hands and raised them up to the level of his eyes. "I won't touch you."

"Well, I am a little wound up still… I suppose I could decompress with some light chitchat, but if you force me into bed with you, I won't be happy."

"And we can't have that," he grinned, lowered his arms. "Come then."

"Yeah, I'm comin'," Elle responded with limited enthusiasm as they continued down the corridor to the main hall, up the grand stair case, and to the east wing of the manor where Mias' bedchamber awaited them with faintly glowing light from the oil lamps and the fire place.

Mias snapped his fingers, feeding more fuel to the light sources with the help of his magic. The room brightened up to a low light, making everything visible thought hungry shadows danced up from the edges of darkness. "Please make yourself comfortable."

"Alright," she responded quietly as she walked towards the couch. Even if they were just going the talk, the lighting of the room suggested they should be doing something more. She took a seat wondering if comfort was something attainable when alone with Mias. It probably wouldn't help that her current attire helped showcase her figure, not to mention the shoes were pinching her toes. She kicked them off to the side without a second thought and next removed the bodice of the dress to relax her cleavage and let the natural roominess of her cream colored gown put more mystery to her figure. Of course without the supportive garments, the dress's already wide neckline freed her shoulders to the room's air, but she hoped Mias wouldn't find it seductive enough to cause trouble.

Mias opened up his private assortment of wine from the liquor cabinet off in the far corner of the room. He uncorked a fresh bottle of the drink and grabbed two goblets before joining Elle on the couch where he handed off her goblet and filled it half full for her. He filled his own and set the bottle on the sofa table behind them. "See? Nothing wrong with this at all, right?"

"Um, yeah, maybe," Elle said nervously, turning the goblet back and forth in her hand before finally taking a sip. "So… what did you want to talk about?"

"…Dinner made you happy?" He asked.

"It got off to a rocky start, but we all had fun in the end," she smiled. "And finding out Abernos is a prince. Wow. Does that mean his social standing is higher than yours?"

"Even if he wasn't in exile, you can't compare a forest steward to an actual lord. Would you really call him a 'prince'?"

"I guess he's not the typical image of one, but you aren't exactly how I'd picture a lord either."

"Oh?"

"But you do look like an evil sorcerer, so I'll give you that," she laughed.

Mias smiled at her, enjoying the sound of her laugh.

"Heh, this is all so weird…" Elle commented after her giggles ceased. "Being here… with you…  _talking_ …"

"We can do more than talk if you wish," Mias smirked.

"Fat chance," she blushed, taking another healthy sip of wine.

"Hehe, worth a shot," he said, grabbing the wine bottle to refresh her goblet along with his own.

"Mm, I probably shouldn't have too much… I'm already feeling tipsy," she giggled again and despite her words downed the entire content of her goblet in one gulp before holding it out for more.

"Take it easy, Elle," Mias lightly warned as he refilled it.

"But it's sooo good!" She giggled, a drunken blush overtaking her cheeks. "You really know how t' live!"

Mias smiled and hid the bottle back on the table. He hadn't intended to get her drunk, simply help her relax. Apparently it did the trick even though she wasn't in a clear state of mind.

"You had it right… I give up…! I admitit it! I could be posh! I could let ya spoil me rotten!" She laughed some more, her upper half falling onto his lap as he drank down the last bits of wine from his cup. "Yer not bad to lookit either… hic…"

"Really? Do tell me more," he smirked, turning himself to bring his legs up onto the couch.

"Shush!" Elle scolded as she sat upright, pushing her index finger against his lips. "I don't know what you're shmirking about, Mr. Dormaeush, because you sir, are a vherry bad man! And I have a good mind to kick yer butt. Because I totally could~!"

Mias kept smiling as her finger slipped from his lips and her eyes grew too heavy to stay open.

She collapsed against his chest, her goblet dropping to the floor and spilling what was left of her drink as she passed out against him.

"My goodness, you sure put me in my place…" He found it all rather amusing. A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts, or so the saying goes. Perhaps Elle didn't hate him as much as she claimed, and looking at the smile brimming from ear to ear it certainly seemed like she was contented. "G'night, kitten."

* * *

Though Mias would have slept soundly on the sofa with Elle sprawled on top of him, he reasoned her awakening to the scene would not go over well. He thought about moving both of them to the bed, but also remembered her threat that he better not. He reluctantly left her on the couch, giving her a throw pillow to curl up against in place of his chest. He fetched a blanket for her as well and tucked it over her with care not to wake her.

He picked up her goblet from the floor and extracted the still moistened wine stain from the carpet with a spell. It was a waste of fine wine, but such a matter seemed trivial when he glanced back at Elle's contently sleeping figure. She still had a slight smile on her face.

That sort of gentle expression stirred up an odd sensation in him once again. Its mystery annoyed him, but he didn't dislike it. He only wished he could figure out what it was.

With his room in order and Elle sound asleep, he stripped down and went to bed. Only he couldn't stop his mind from posing questions. Why was he being so nice? What was this strange sensation he felt in Elle's presence? Why did it arise whenever he thought about her even? He thought he was conducting himself in a manner that would please her, but really all it did was keep him on a short leash when it came to physical affection, as if he were under her control.

He suddenly bolted upright in realization that this could very well be a spell. Perhaps Elias had done it. It didn't seem very powerful, but it was enough to mess with his mind and question his judgment, the perfect sort of spell for Elias. Or worse, what if Elle was the perpetrator? She might not be able to cast magic herself, but there were certainly enough books with detailed accounts of potion making. Perhaps all that time Abernos spent in the kitchen was spent helping her concoct such a potion.

But perhaps he was just being paranoid and over thinking things. This feeling was probably the result of longing for what he couldn't have. He'd never been denied for so long, perhaps there were side effects to waiting he was unaware of. He knew he couldn't relieve himself with another woman or by his own hand. He felt no satisfaction in it. Even when Merevere and Corrine were with him, they simply took care of his physical frustration, not the mental. It could only be Elle.

His gaze burned into the back of the sofa where she laid, his mind heavily debating the pros and cons of seducing her when she was drunk and exhausted. He could easily free her from her inhibitions and finally settle every thought and desire that plagued him, but… but if she didn't want to, what was the point? She wouldn't call his name between gasps and moans, she'd only cry and curse him. That wasn't what he wanted.

He let his body fall back against the mattress, deciding it was best to stay put and try to sleep it off. He at least had his dreams where Elle was willing, and that would have to suffice.

When Elle awoke the next morning, she was surprised how mild her hangover felt. She held a hand over the right side of her face as she sat up, groaning as all her senses awakened and felt the after effects of the indulgence of alcohol. She looked down to the floor to grab her shoes and found their gown's accessories folded nicely on top of them, and on of them was a small vial and a note reading 'for your head'.

Her head turned towards Mias' bed on the other side of the room. It was already made and there wasn't any sign of him, but judging by how high the sun already was in the sky, there was no reason for him to still be there.

She faced the extinguished fireplace and picked up the vial to examine it. She was hesitant to accept anything Mias gave her, but the promise of relief for her hangover was too good to pass up. She uncorked it and the mixture mushroomed up from the container before dispersing around her head. Its reaction startled Elle, but the effects were felt with one inhale. The pain in her head instantly vanished, which she found just as surprising.

"I suppose I'll have to thank him…" Elle said to herself as she got up to use the bathroom and freshen up a bit.

She assumed all she'd be able to do was relieve her bladder and splash a bit of water on her face, but again to her surprise found a woven basket with all her toiletries: hairbrush, comb, toothbrush, toothpaste, the soaps and shampoos she favored, etc. There was even a fresh change of clothes: her preferred trousers, shirt, and plain undergarments. She wondered if Retti had brought them up for her, but another note placed a top the stack of clothes indicated it was Mias.

"'I'd prefer you wear a dress instead…'," Elle read. "Heh, if I wore a dress all the time, you'd flip my skirt up, pervert."

Still, she couldn't help but smile over it. This was nice. This was how a decent man should act. The only problem was Mias wasn't a decent man, so why was he trying to be something he wasn't?

Elle brewed it over as she took a quick bath to help wake herself up. She could remember the events of last night, except the last few minutes before she fell asleep. Waking up untouched on the couch was another surprise now that she thought about it. It didn't make sense. If he had her drunk, she'd be nearly helpless against him and yet he didn't take advantage of that. Why? What did he stand to gain from having her consent aside from the satisfaction of victory?

 _"While I do think he'd go to extremes to earn my consent, it honestly don't feel like it's some sort of ploy…"_  She thought as she placed her arms on the rim of the tub and laid her head down upon them.  _"It's like he wants me to care about him…"_

 _"I'll make you fall in love with me,"_  she remembered him saying, and despite such a bold declaration, his actions to do so never reflected a genuine desire for such a thing to happen. It was all just a game to get her to have sex with him.

His recent behavior was the contrary. He wasn't being forceful other than a few gropes with his wandering hands, but he played them off humorously and playful, like it was more of an attempt to rile her up than anything else, or an easy way to cop a feel and not get in as much trouble for it. Still, he was being 'nice'; the sort of man she could fall for and coupled with his already charming looks resistance to it became more difficult, but all rational thoughts told Elle this nice guy persona would vanish right after he finished being intimate with her.

And it was becoming easier for her to think about him sexually. Those various 'what if' scenarios where'd she give in to him and yes, it probably would feel incredible, but she couldn't bare the thought of him turning back into what he was: Elias' twin. She couldn't afford to be stupid and reckless just because of a few butterflies stirring up her womb with their fluttering wings. Damn hormones.

Mias was still a perverted jerk with a huge ego who was somehow managing to make her think about him when he wasn't even around. If this was all an act, it was better she call him on it sooner rather than later. She had an idea of how to make him slip up, but it was dangerous, for her anyway, but she knew words weren't effective when it came to Mias, not when she had a clear point to get across.

She got out of the tub with a plan, quickly dressed, and left the room in search of him. The longer she had to think about it, the more anxious and hesitant she knew she'd become.

Thankfully her search took her just across the hall where she noticed the door to his study was ajar and saw him shuffling about inside, still cleaning up and reorganizing no doubt.

She approached the door and knocked on the framework before poking her head inside. "Mias?"

He stopped moving and quickly set the ledgers in his hand onto the desk. "Good morning, Elle."

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Uh…" he looked around his notes, making sure everything visible wasn't for his eyes only. "Yes."

Elle opened the door wider and stepped in, her nerves already making her heart beat faster.

"You're in good form. My elixir was of use I take it?" He asked as he took a seat at his desk and began flipping through a few loose sheets of parchment.

"Yes. I was surprised how quickly it took effect," she said on approach to his side.

"I was surprised you drank so much. Frankly, I'm curious if it was because I made you too nervous."

"Um… yeah… I guess I keep thinking you're going to… do something."

"I won't," he said firmly.

"But you want to, don't you?"

"Of course I want to," he pouted. "More than anything… but I won't."

 _"Let's see how much control you have then…"_  Elle thought as she placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned down to press her lips softly against his cheek. "Thank you, Mias."

Mias' eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. He pressed his palm up to his cheek, as if he were in doubt she just kissed him. He looked at her, still surprised and confused, and a little bit delighted.

Elle hadn't expected such a tame reaction, and one that almost made her feel guilty for using the affection as a test rather than a genuine thank you for his good efforts. Perhaps that was why she didn't lean away when he lifted his head toward hers, his eyes narrowing in on her lips. She simply closed her eyes for once and let him kiss her. It'd been too long since he kissed her properly, and the stirring in her abdomen compelled her to not only accept it, but to relish in it. The sensation of his lips and the taste of him, all of it was suddenly appealing and welcomed.

Mias seized her waist, bringing her over his lap to straddle him. He didn't know why she was suddenly so receptive to a kiss, or even why she thought it was a good idea to kiss him in the first place. Didn't she understand how badly he wanted her to do this? If not for her trousers, he'd be unbuckling his own and pulling the crotch of her panties aside to take her right there. Curse Elle's like for boyish fashion, or maybe he should bless it. It made him have to think about his actions rather than simply act on impulse.

Elle placed her hands against his shoulders and pulled her head away from his, only to have his follow as far as it could before she was out of reach. She looked down at him, panting, and recognized that hungry look in his eyes. But it was different somehow. Was it because he wasn't feeding into it? Aside from holding her waist, all he was doing was sitting there and looking up at her with a delighted, and yet bewildered gaze.

"What's going on?" He asked, his hands gripping her waist a bit tighter.

"I… I don't know…" She replied honestly. She knew he'd take the bait, but what she didn't predict was her reaction. She should be furious with him right now. There should be screaming and name calling and maybe even a few hits to be thrown, but there wasn't. There was just confusion and both of them looking at one another like they wanted more but neither would attempt for it.

"Please tell me I've lost my mind and I'm hallucinating…" Mias said as he looked at her. "That's the only way this will make sense…"

Elle didn't know how to respond. She was scared. Hormones or not, there was a non physical part of her that liked that kiss. It was a mistake to test Mias. She only ended up seeing a part of herself she didn't think could ever exist. She pulled herself off his lap in a hurry, knowing she couldn't save face much longer. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she bolted from the room, simply yelling 'I'm sorry' as an explanation.

Mias remained seated and baffled. "What just happened…?"

"What have I done?!" Elle panicked as soon as she got behind the doors of Mias' room. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her cheeks were glowing red with both arousal and embarrassment. "What have I done?! What have I done?!"

She knew what she had done. She'd kissed him, and liked it, but why? Physical pleasure, yes, but that had never existed before either. The comfort kiss he gave her after Iedra's visit felt nice too, but she at least got worked up about that one, but this time she hadn't, and it'd been a significantly deeper kiss too.

Mias at least remained clear headed enough to know it didn't make sense, maybe that was why he didn't engage her further. What if he had though? Would they be naked in that bed right now having sex? A part of her declared 'yes', while a more wanton part told her he'd have fucked her right there in the chair.

"What is wrong with me…?!" Elle whimpered as he panic settled into pure confusion. She wanted to cry again, but crying never solved anything.

What was worse, she had to think about how she'd act next time she saw Mias. Certainly she couldn't play it like nothing had happened and she doubted he'd do the same. She felt so embarrassed, and again, she wasn't sure why. When did everything become so confusing? She was supposed to hate Mias, but now he was making that difficult. Why did he have to make everything so complicated and troublesome? Why couldn't he just do what he said for once and make her life easier?

The more questions she asked, the more she realized how few she could answer. Under the weight of them all, she suddenly felt quite small and helpless. She didn't know what to do. All she wanted was curl up into a ball and make herself as small as possible. Perhaps if she tried hard enough she'd disappear.

However that was not the case. Everything seemed to grow bigger in fact: the room, her clothes, and even her ears. Wait, her ears? She stopped panicked over the kiss long enough to realize she'd become smaller, only she wasn't human. She found her body had returned to the form of a dormouse and she squeaked in horror.

Hadn't that spell been broken? Why was she a mouse again? Great, more questions she didn't have the answers to and she doubted she'd be able to ask Mias if she could get to him. Would he even recognize her? What if mistook her for an actual mouse? Would he unknowingly kill her? No, she couldn't risk going to Mias, but who else could break the spell?

More panic, more frustration; just what she needed. The realization of her transformation was the final blow to her nerves. Everything faded to black as she passed out into her clothing pile.

Mias sat at his desk, half his thoughts replaying the kiss over in his mind for his enjoyment while the other half questioned its meaning. A reward for his good behavior? Unlikely. Elle needing a bit of affection? Possible. Coming to him for it? No chance in hell. He couldn't ask Elle for the answer either. She looked just as confused as he did. Then why had it happened in the first place? A momentary lapse of judgment? Maybe.

He could have sworn in that moment she desired him, but if she did, why did she run away? He hadn't done anything so he couldn't have offended her… or perhaps that was the problem. He couldn't expect a virgin to know exactly how to proceed. She'd be nervous and looking for him to guide her. Had he just ruined another opportunity to have sex with her? If that was the case, maybe it wasn't too late to rekindle the moment.

He rose from his chair and hurried across the hallway to his room. He heard her go in and it stood to reason she may be trying to lure him to a proper place for their coitus. She'd better not already be naked in his bed. He liked to disrobe his women. It was like unwrapping a present. As un-Elle-like as the scenario seemed, it was all his mind could put together and when he entered his bedchamber, he expected to find her there waiting for him.

When he didn't see her however, his heart (and his manhood) fell. Apparently he'd let his imagination get the better of him. He sighed in disappointment, his eyes falling to the floor where he saw her clothes piled in the middle of the room. Perhaps his imagination hadn't been too far off. He was vexed she was already naked, but he'd make do. It wasn't the end of the world if she was a step ahead of him. That possibility held its own excitement.

Then where was she? The bed was still made and empty, the couch was bare, and no one was in the bathroom. A game of Hide n' Seek then? A playful idea, but one that didn't quite suit the mood Elle presented.

"Elle?" He called for her as he checked what hiding spots he could think of: in the wardrobe, under the bed, behind the curtains, none of which yielded her to him. He knew she hadn't left the room, he would have heard the door, and he doubted she'd want to streak the halls with all the servants home to witness.

He knew now that something was amiss, but wasn't sure how to proceed. He'd start by picking up her clothes at least. He didn't want to trip over them as he continued his search, and it was in his meticulous nature to keep a tidy room.

When he knelt down to reach for her shirt, his worries vanished, though his curiosity piqued. He knew there was no way an ordinary mouse just happened to nestle up in the material of Elle's shirt for a nap. He scooped her up into his hand and ran a single finger down her spine, hoping it'd stir her. "Elle? Wake up, little mouse."

She twitched as he touched her and slowly she came to.

"It would appear something interesting has happened," he smiled at her. This was the sort of mystery he was confident he could solve with a little research.

 _"GIANT MIAS!"_  Elle squeaked loudly, nearly tumbling out of his hand in shock.

"Whoa, careful," he said, placing his other hand over her to hold her still.

 _"What's going on, Mias?! I'm really freaking out you know!"_  She squeaked.

Mias could feel her little body trembling in his hands and returned to stroking her back. "It's alright. Calm down."

_"Calm?! How can I be calm?! I really don't know myself anymore! First I'm kissing you and then I'm a mouse! My whole world isn't right!"_

"Shush," he encouraged, moving his finger down under her chin. "I'll fix it, but first you need to tell me what happened."

 _"Huh?"_  Elle wondered how she was going to do that when squeaks didn't translate well into English.

A quick green flash from his fingertip against her throat meant to change that. "That should do it. Try speaking."

"…What happened…?" She asked, her voice softer than usual given her tiny form but still plenty audible.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"I… I don't know! I was panicking and… and then I was a mouse and so I panicked more!"

"Did you try changing back like you did last time?"

"I'm not sure how I changed back last time either! I thought I just broke the spell!"

"As did I," Mias donned his thinking face as they went back to his study. He set her down at his desk while he began rifling through the small bookcase that held his always valuable tomes to have on hand. "Clearly you didn't."

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Elle responded sarcastically.

"Normal side effects for animal transformation spells would be a tail or an overly developed sense of smell or hearing, depending on the animal. Did you have any of these when you first changed back to being human?" Mias asked as he found his big book of transformation spells and returned to the desk to begin paging through it.

"I can't say I noticed anything… I felt as normal as before."

"What about habits? Any excessive chewing?"

"No," she shook her head.

"The need to nest or burrow?"

"Not really. When I'm human, I'm human."

"Interesting," Mias simply said as he found the passage he desired and read through it. "Hm, though very rare, sometimes this spell can leave an impression on an individual, resulting in continued transformations without the need of another spell."

"Great… so I'm impressionable to magic?"

"It would appear so, probably because you're from a world without it."

"So how do I change back?"

"According to this, your body should know the spell and you can use it whenever you wish. Hm, that actually could be useful if there's trouble and I'm not around."

"Yes, but  _how_  do I activate it or what ever?"

"Try willing it," he suggested. "Spell casting required focus and well established objective. You said you wanted to change back the first time, did you not? My guess is you must have thought something this time that triggered the transformation to a mouse."

"I… felt very small…" she admitted.

"Then your body will reflect that, in theory."

"Okay, I'll try," Elle closed her eyes and tried to picture herself human again. Thinking that was all it took, she peeked one eye open to check with him. "Anything?"

"Not yet. Just calm down and focus your mind," he encouraged. "It might take a while, but it'll happen."

"You're sure…?"

"Of course. You're stubborn, aren't you? You probably wouldn't stay a mouse very long even without my help," he smiled.

Elle smiled back, figuring if a hot shot magician like Mias believed she could master this spell, it was indeed possible. Who'd have thought he could be so encouraging and supportive? She probably overreacted earlier. Mias was slightly more reasonable nowadays it seemed. Even if she scared herself, she didn't need to be scared of him anymore. There was no need to feel small around him. She could deal with him as a human.

When she opened her eyes again, the room seemed proportional, as did Mias. She looked down at her hands and laughed in relief to find herself human again. "I did it!"

"I can see that…" Mias commented, his voice drifting off as his eyes traveled downward.

Elle blushed, quickly crossing her legs and wrapping her arms around her breasts.

"I-I won't do anything!" He assured her before she could go on the offensive, reluctantly turning his head away from the naked woman perched on his desk. "Just go get dressed…"

"Really…? I'm naked and you're not going to do  _anything_?"

"Elle, please, this is torture for me… If you're not prepared to be mine, please put your clothes on…"

"…Okay," Elle said as she slipped off the desk and ran back to Mias' bedchamber yet again to redress herself.

"Fuck…" Mias groaned out loud, wondering what teasing force was responsible for such a frustrating morning. Exercising self control was quickly becoming harder than his unsatisfied loins.

With her clothes back on, Elle thought she ought to thank Mias for helping her, but standing in the corridor outside the study and listening to him swear through his frustrations made her reconsider. She knew she was the cause of it and didn't want to further upset him by being in his presence. It was best she just leave him to learn how to cope. Besides, her stomach was insisting she fetch something to eat as soon as possible.

After a late breakfast, Elle joined Abernos in the library for a quick review of yesterday's lessons regarding common flora and fauna in the area before she continued with another text. Talk of plant life had her thinking about the Foxgloves in her room and the little black stoat who'd been mysteriously absent for a while. Perhaps with everyone moving back into the house, the commotion compelled him to stay out of sight.

And related to the rodent was her own transformation, though the one from mouse to human was the one replaying in her mind as she recalled Mias trying not to stare at her when it was evident he wanted to stare, touch, and do way more to her than she was ready for. Even if he had kissed her again, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. He was a good kisser, there was no denying that, but why did she want him to do that? Her opinion of him hadn't really changed. She remained suspicious of this 'in control' Mias for fear it was just a mask to cover the true bastard that he was, and because it was working too well against her physically. Seeing him struggling to keep himself off her only made her want to throw her arms around him. What sort of sickness was that?

"Elle?" Abernos waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you there?"

"Hm?" Her attention shifted over to him. "What?"

"Are you not in the mood for studying?" He asked.

"I guess not…" she admitted.

"It's not cuz I can't explain things properly, is it?"

"Of course not," Elle smiled. "Who better to teach me about poisonous mushrooms and dangerous ghouls than you?"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I guess I have way too much on my mind…" she laughed weakly. "I'm sorry."

"Did something happen last night? You didn't get up until late this morning."

"No, nothing happened really. Mias said he wanted to talk with me more in private… though neither of us really said much. We just drank wine until I passed out and that was it."

"He didn't try to mount you or anything?"

"No, he hasn't done anything like that since before Elias."

"Hm, maybe he's out of his mating season?"

Elle laughed. "I don't think it's quite like that!"

Though it brought up a good point. The natural human reproductive cycle sometimes did spur one's need for sex. Her own libido didn't have regular fluctuations, but if she were at a higher peak hormonally, it'd make sense her thoughts would turn to sex, but why Mias of all the men in the household? Malcolm likely wasn't into women, Gale was a bit too old and smelled like a barn, and Percy didn't really have much personality. Abernos seemed a more likely match if she thought about it logically, but try as she may to put a sexual approach to their relationship, it just didn't fit. So that left Mias – may God help her.

"Abernos… do you think Mias is up to anything?" She asked.

"You mean with his self control?"

Elle nodded her head. "Do you have any sort of animal instinct that's setting off alarms?"

"Um, not really. He's always been very forward with how he feels. I don't think he'd suddenly change that."

"So he's not deceiving anyone?"

"I don't know, he could be. I'm not that smart after all and my 'animal instincts' aren't really that useful."

"I see…"

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"Like he'd tell me. Mias may not lie, but he doesn't tell the truth either."

"I suppose that's true, but why are you suddenly questioning it at all? You still hate him, don't you?"

"That's the thing, I don't… yeah, I'm still ticked he kidnapped me, kept me locked up, tried numerous times to rape me… but… there isn't any hatred there anymore… I don't know if it all went to Elias or if I somehow gained a small understanding of Mias, but… I don't… hate him anymore… I don't like him either mind you. He's very annoying and troublesome. Maybe I've just grown used to him, but if that's the case, why do I feel more confused about him than I ever did before?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how I feel about him… It seems like he's genuinely trying to make himself likeable to me, and… I'm scared it may be working. I can't even say what I want from him… the moment I think freedom, I feel like getting closer to him… Did you know I haven't thought about going home in a while? Like I've all the sudden become okay with staying here… and no offense to you or the others who have been so kind to me, but I shouldn't want to stay here… not with him… but he makes it seem easy… I think he's made me lazy or something. Like I won't know how to function if I were to go back home because I know he will take care of me… I'm scared I'm thinking such things… and when I'm scared I know he'll make me feel safe somehow so it's my fear of him is actually drawing me to him. How twisted is that?"

"It does sound very confusing."

"Why can't I just hate him?" Elle whined, letting her head fall onto the table.

"Maybe because he's not as bad as he first seemed? It seems like he's done good things for the others and their families."

"Yeah, for his own benefit," Elle said, turning her head to the side as it rested on the table. "It doesn't sound like they had any other options, nor do I think they would have said 'no' to him. I don't want to speak ill of Retti and the others, but it seems like Mias 'bought' them… you know?"

"I suppose you could see it that way, but what if he really was trying to help them?"

"Well do you really think he'd be that selfless?"

"Er, no… Okay, I see your point."

"I'd like to believe he's not pure evil, but maybe that's just Stockholm Syndrome taking over," Elle sighed.

"Uh… huh?"

"Never mind, Abernos," Elle said as she lifted up her torso and rose from her chair. "I'm going to get some fresh air. Maybe it'll clear my head. I'll be back to have my afternoon tea with you."

"Alright," he smiled.

While Elle doubted a trip outdoors would solve her problems, she knew she could avoid them for a while, or so she thought. She didn't expect to nearly run into Mias as she left the library.

"Taking a break?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. I was going to go outside for an hour or so."

"I was actually coming to get you for a more hand's on lesson."

"Oh, uh… what?"

"Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"No…" Elle replied slowly as she wondered exactly where this was leading.

"Then that's something I can teach you," he smiled and turned around. "Come."

Elle knew it wasn't a good time to argue with him. She wasn't opposed to learning such a skill, but she was concerned Mias would be her riding instructor. She could already predict the sexual innuendo. Still, he gave her no reason to object. He didn't seem effected by this morning events. If Mias wasn't acting any differently, there was no reason for her to be. It would be like nothing happened. She could breathe a bit easier and focus on something she'd always wanted to do since she was a little girl in her pony phase.

"Is it typical for every girl to want a horse before they're of age?" Mias asked after Elle shared that detail with him.

"I think so. Probably comes from all the fairytales children are read. There's always the princess, and the prince or gallant knight who rides a noble stead."

"Every knight I ever met was either a brutish slob or a posh twat," Mias commented.

Elle giggled. "Ever think maybe it had to do with the fact you boast you're evil magician?"

"Yes, and you'd think given the number of armored idiots I've sent flying over my wall, they'd actually listen and stop trying to vanquish me."

Elle's expression fell when she realized the severity of that statement. "You've… killed a lot of people to protect your magic, haven't you?"

Mias paused for a moment. "…It's not like I enjoy doing it. I'm not Elias."

"Just because you don't enjoy it doesn't mean it's okay!"

"Then what would you have me do if a hoard attacked this place? They wouldn't think twice to kill you or the servants to get what they want. I'm protecting what's mine."

"I… understand that, but…"

"If you understand, then don't ask me about it. It's not something I enjoy talking about either."

"…I'm sorry…" She said meekly as they stopped before the stable.

Mias racked his thoughts for a way to rephrase himself to sound less irritated with her. "…Listen, I know you're the curious sort and I'm brimming with intrigue, but it truly is for the best the less you know about my darker dealings."

Elle didn't reply. She didn't know what she could say without stirring up another fight.

"Right, let's see to the horses then," he said, shifting their conversation as they entered the stables.

"Master Mias, Missus," Gale bowed his head to the two before continuing to bale hay into the stales for the hungry beasts.

"Good afternoon, Gale. Do you think you could saddle Ares for me? I want to teach Elle how to ride."

"Aye," he nodded, setting his pitchfork aside to fetch the riding equipment.

The four horses stuck their heads out of their stalls to inspect their visitors.

"Ares, how are you?" Mias asked the black stallion, lifting his hand out to rub the beast's head.

Ares grunted and pushed his head against Mias' hand.

"He's affectionate with you?" Elle seemed surprised any manner of beast would want to cozy up to Mias.

"Because you're here. Ares becomes smitten around any female which is why it's best you learn on him rather than one of the mares."

"The other three are girls?" Elle said, looking at the cream, white, and red colored horses further down in the barn.

"Of course. Such a fine animal like Ares deserves a harem."

"Wow, your perversion extends to your horse too…" Elle commented dryly.

"I'll saddle 'im up and bring him out into the field," Gale said as he returned with a riding blanket, saddle, and reigns all carried over one shoulder.

"Thank you, Gale," Mias said, stepping away from Ares' stall to let the man through. He led Elle through the stable and exited through the other door that opened to the field of tall grass and wild flowers and where the three dogs were basking in the sun.

"Hi Duke! Hi Earl! Hi Baron!" Elle greeted each of them and knelt down to rub the hound's belly who proceeded to thump his tail into the ground. "What a good boy!"

"I thought Gale didn't name his dogs."

"He didn't. I did," Elle said as she made sure to pet Earl the sheepdog and Baron the collie too. "Um… do you like animals?"

"I don't dislike them," Mias said. "Clearly I'm not on the level you're at, but these beasts have rounded up a few intruders and thus proved their worth."

"So they're only good if they serve a purpose for you, huh? What about that weasel you let run all over your house?"

"First of all, he's a stoat, and yes, he does have a purpose," Mias said firmly.

Before Elle could ask what that purpose was, Gale pushed the stable door open further and led Ares out to them.

"He's ready to go," Gale said, handing Mias the reigns. "Er, yer sure the lil missus can get up on him?"

"She'll be fine, Gale. I can handle it."

"Don't doubt ya sir. Lemme know if you need assistance though," he said, patting Ares' hindquarters before returning inside to finish feeding the mares.

"Are you ready?" Mias asked her, pulling the reigns to bring Ares to her.

She nodded slowly, slightly intimidated by how big Ares was up close.

"Put one foot in the stirrup and lift yourself up into the saddle."

"Um…" Elle doubted she'd be able to lift herself given the height of the stirrup, but Mias wasn't that much taller than her. If he could mount this tall beast, so could she. However it became clear that a few inches made a huge difference when it came to getting the right leverage to lift one's body up into the saddle. Try as Elle did to do it without help, it didn't take long before Mias' patience gave out and he cast a levitation spell to set her on the stallion himself. "Hey, how can I learn if you cheat?"

"Getting on and off is easy enough if you're of proper height. Let's just focus on getting you used to being up there."

"Okay," Elle felt relieved Mias still had the reigns in his hands. She felt a bit too nervous to try anything herself.

They spent a good hour just walking Ares around the field letting Elle get used to the sensation of being on a moving animal and maintaining the correct posture. By the lesson's end, she felt confident being a top Ares, but was slightly hesitant to dismount.

"I can use a spell again," Mias told her.

"Gravity is with me this time, at least let me try," Elle said as she tried to swing her leg over to dismount. Gravity quickly proved itself to be against her rather than with her, though the fact Elle was wearing slippers instead of boots was her first error. She felt her balance slip from the stirrup as she brought her leg over, but she was quickly caught by Mias, averting what could have been an embarrassing fall.

"I was afraid of that…" he commented. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She wasn't all that concerned Mias had caught her until she looked at his face and saw he seemed rather stunned to her in his arms. Frozen, like he didn't know if saving her had been appropriate, though he was clearly glad he had. "Are you gonna put me down?"

"Yeah…" He said as his senses returned and he carefully lowered her to the ground. "Um, next time, boots."

"Boots would be a good idea," Elle responded nervously when his arms didn't unwind from her waist. "Um… Mias…?"

"Why did you kiss me this morning?" He asked out of the blue.

"Er, I… I only kissed your cheek!" She blushed.

"Why?"

"I…" She kept blushing, feeling almost compelled to tell him the truth given the calmness of his voice and the concern in his eyes.

"I think I have the right to know why a woman who's refused me for so long would suddenly want to place kisses on me."

"…I wanted to test you," she admitted. "You've been scaring me with this 'self control, somewhat nice guy' act, if it is an act… I thought… if I did something like that, you'd… show your true colors…"

"And what was the kiss on the lips? More of this 'test'?"

"I…! Y-You kissed me!"

"Yes, and you kissed back, or if you insist you didn't, you certainly weren't fighting against it."

"So maybe a girl just wants a good kiss every now and then! I may be prudish, but I'm human with desires too!"

"And you desire me?" He asked, no hint of making a perverted turn of phrase just yet.

"I didn't say that!" She blushed brighter, regretting every word coming out of her mouth. "You're the one who presents himself as some grand sensual being! At least you used to! Now it feels like you're a stranger again or something and it's really scaring me! I didn't like it, but my feelings were at least comprehendible when you were trying to have sex with me all the time!"

"If that's what you want, I—"

"That's not what I want either! I feel like if I could understand you I could deal with you! And my own feelings! But you're just making things more confusing, more troublesome! Every time I think I've gotten you to open up to me a bit, you pull the whole 'I'm a bad man who does bad things' excuse and sure, maybe it is to protect me ultimately but what did you expect when you brought me to this world?! That I wouldn't be curious about the man who wants me to be with him?!"

"What more do you need to know about me than what you see before you?"

"I need to know if you're planning something! If this is all just another game to you! If you just want to fuck me, at least be honest about it!"

"Do you really think I'm trying to deceive you?"

"Aren't you?!"

"Do you think I'd ever pretend to be something I'm not?" He asked. "You know very well that what I want hasn't changed."

"But you have… and I honestly can't believe it'd be for the better…"

"Elle," Mias held her cheeks, sensing she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't!" She ordered, trying to pull his hands away, but he just kept touching her and trying to keep her from breaking down on him. "Don't… be so nice to me…! I can't take it!"

Mias ignored that request, continuing to cup her cheeks and lift her head up towards his. He placed kisses on her forehead continually until she calmed down somewhat. He felt her hands curling around the material of his shirt, letting him know her nerves wanted her to be closer and not further from him. He moved his arms around her waist again and lifted her up to his eye level, their lips also aligned with one another's.

Fearing he'd try and kiss her again, Elle bowed her head and placed her arms over his shoulders. "…Couldn't you just hold me for a while?"

"Is that what you want?" He asked quietly.

Elle slowly nodded her head and felt Mias' arms squeeze her firmly against him. If anything, it was just another test to see what felt wrong and what felt right. If Mias could promise to control himself take things slow and follow through, maybe he really had changed, and Elle was feeling just that desperate for answers to let herself be vulnerable again.

"Gale!" Mias called over her shoulder before bending down to get one arm under her legs and the other to brace her back as he intended to carry her.

"Aye?" Gale poked his head out of the stable door.

"We're done for the day. See that Ares gets his oats," Mias instructed as he secured his grip on Elle before turning to return to the manor.

"Aye," he smiled, stepping out of the stable to bring Ares in. He wanted to ask why Mias was carrying Elle, concerned if perhaps she'd hurt herself, but that couldn't be the case. He'd heard them arguing, well, heard Elle yelling, but whatever the dispute was it seemed to be settled and she was now laying bashful in Mias' arms.

"Do you have to carry me and cause a scene?" Elle asked.

"I want to keep you in my arms as long as possible since you're willing to allow it," he said simply.

"I meant just a quick hug," she blushed embarrassingly.

"I never just 'hug'," he grinned as the front doors to the manor opened for them with the use of a spell and Mias continued inward with no indication of putting her down.

"H-Hey, I didn't agree to have sex!" Elle told him before he could get a foot on the stairs.

"You didn't?"

"No! I… I mean to… experiment, I guess."

"Oh?" Mias raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"Not that kind of experimenting!" She blushed brighter. "You know, like, dating or something, so I can get to know you."

"Dating? Oh, courting. Well my dear, I don't know if you noticed, but I don't court women; I seduce them, and you already know me. I'd say you've had plenty of time to decide whether or not I'd be a good bed partner," he said as he made his way up the stairs.

"Look, I'm not saying I won't, I'm saying not yet."

"So you do want to?"

"I… I don't know yet. I'd prefer if we could take things slow… Surely even you can understand why I wouldn't want to rush into anything."

He paused again at the top of the stairs and bowed his head. "Right…"

"So will you put me down now?" She asked.

"Not a chance," he smiled and continued down the corridor to his room.

Elle groaned and slumped her head against his shoulder. She'd given him just a little leeway and he was abusing the privilege of holding her.

After entering the privacy of his room, he finally set her down on the couch instead of the bed as Elle expected. Maybe he just wanted to talk.

"…Um, what is it you intend to do?" She dared to ask.

He smiled at her while kicking off his boots. Rather than speak his intentions, it'd be easier to show her. Words only got in the way when kissing was involved after all. In all his years of seducing women, he found a lot more could be said with a simple gesture. He took Elle's hand and raised it to his lips, lightly kissing the back of her palm while his eyes slowly made contact with hers.

Elle knew she wasn't going to get an answer from him, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious about that look in his eyes. She stayed still, figuring a kiss to the hand wasn't anything to be too concerned about.

With her hand still held captive by his, he pulled her closer to him, encouraging her to sit on his lap as she'd done earlier. He placed both her hands behind her back and held them firmly at her wrists to prevent her from pushing away from him. If she wanted to stop, she'd have to tell him, and he intended to see what her limitations were regarding exchanges of physical affection. He'd waited a long time for any willingness on her part and now that he had an opportunity, he'd do well to take full advantage of it, continuing by kissing her slightly exposed collar bone.

"Mn!" Elle closed her eyes to endure the subsequent kisses along the bone and up her neck. It felt good of course, but the last man to give her such kisses was one she'd rather forget.

Mias sensed her mild unease and continued upward, kissing along her lower jaw line very slowly until he reached her chin where he decided to venture upward, kissing around her mouth, but not once taking her lips.

Elle wondered if he was teasing her. She didn't see what the point was in passing over her lips in favor of the less erogenous cheek. Perhaps he was still restraining himself, unsure of what he'd be able to get away with. They'd kissed before only that morning though, which was why Elle expected that'd be one of first things sex-crazed Mias would hunger for. Still, she did say she wanted to take things slowly and she had no opposition against these slow and gentle kisses, except for the fact they brought little relief to the growing heat in her body. He wasn't even touching her; one hand still held both of hers behind her back while the other held her side to help her keep her balance on his lap.

Of course Mias wanted to whisk her over to the bed, but even with out his new found self restraint, he knew this was a delicate situation that couldn't be rushed. Undoing Elias' damage meant taking a different approach. The last thing he wanted was for any of his actions to associate him with his brother, so much so that he genuinely feared offending Elle. He had to be kinder, slower, and gentler: something that not impossible for him, but required that newly exercised self control. He wouldn't even allow his mind to wander into sexual fantasy for fear it'd affect his performance. He kept his mind in the moment, savoring each kiss and her reaction to it.

Elle's mind on the other hand, only seemed to be asking more questions. She wondered if his purposely ignoring of her lips was meant to tell her she ought to kiss him, or if he was simply leaving them to not impair her speech should she want to object. Or maybe he did want to kiss them, but was making her want it more than he did. The last answer seemed the most likely, but she wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't even sure were her limit was at this point. With all she'd been through, all this was rather tame and easily endured, even though it did make her blush from head to toe.

Mias found himself running out of flesh he hadn't kissed yet and decided to test Elle's limits. He freed her hands and moved both off under the hemline of her shirt. He lifted it up and over her head with some hesitation on Elle's part before she allowed its removal. It was unexpected compliance, but one he welcomed with fresh kisses to her cleavage.

"Oh…!" Elle gasped quietly, a bit surprised he decided to be direct when it came to her breasts.

He wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling it closer to his mouth to further cover it with tender kisses. The feel of her bare flesh against his hands was one he desired for a long time. Even unfeminine Elle had soft, smooth skin that grew warmer under his touch as all other women had; only this time he was truly delighted to feel it, and sated himself by running his hands up and down her back, memorizing her curves in the process as well.

Elle wondered if she should say anything regarding his kisses or touches, or if it was best if she just went with the flow. She's was sure what was proper etiquette given the situation, but she reasoned if she was doing something amiss, Mias would have told her. Still, it seemed a bit odd that she just remained perched on his lap allowing kisses to be given. She felt like she should be doing  _something_ , lest her mind feed her anxiety with 'what if' scenarios.

Mias saw her eyes seeking guidance and paused his kisses to smile at her before he decided to strip off his own shirt.

The revelation of his naked chest made Elle blush brighter than when her own shirt had been removed. Granted, she still wore a brassiere to conceal her breasts, but she was as good as topless in her mind and now so was Mias.

He still smiled at her, wondering if she'd take an interest to explore his body. It might be a bit too much to hope for the first time, but try as she may to hide it, there was definite intrigue written across her face. And why shouldn't she be interested? He was a gorgeous specimen any woman would be thrilled to experience, and he prayed Elle was no exception as he parted his legs to encourage she stand up (and to make his lower half more comfortable).

Elle got to her feet and stood between his legs, watching his fingers intently as they unbuttoned her trousers and slid them down her thighs. The material reached her knees and gravity did the rest to take them to her ankles, where she stepped out of her shoes and trousers simultaneously. She thought she'd fear getting naked, and though it did make her worry what was yet to come, Mias had seen her nude enough times to make standing in her undergarments tolerable.

The magician's joy over this was written all over his face and rewarded to Elle with kisses to her navel that felt more ticklish than anything else.

"M-Mias…!" She giggled, feeling his lips pressing against her belly button. Her laughter eased her tension and Mias' kisses ventured upward as he pulled her back onto his lap.

He breathed in heavily as they brushed against each other, his arousal quite evident from the hard bulge between his legs.

Elle pulled her hips back and looked at Mias with uncertainty. Just how far was he going to push her? She thought the most they'd do was kiss, but they hadn't even done that, and yet here she was in her knickers seated on his lap with him half-naked and fully aroused. She should have known better than to expect anything less, but at least Mias seemed in control of himself for the time being. He wasn't forcing himself against her, nor was he trying to rush anything. This wasn't quite what she had in mind for taking things 'slow'. In her mind, things were moving too fast, though she suspected in Mias' head this was a snail's pace.

And still he smiled devilishly kindly at her, closing his eyes as he gave her cheek before Elle rested her forehead down against his. He opened his eyes part way, looking at her for some sort of indication of what he should do next to please her. One wrong move and she'd shy away from him, but he was running out of ideas that would keep him pleased as well. He wanted more, much more, but he wouldn't take it unless given. He knew better than to make that mistake with her.

Elle arrived at an answer before him, deciding the only urge she wanted satisfied was to be kissed properly on the lips. It was a bold decision she approached shyly, tilting her head slightly to the side to overlay her lips on his, pressing very lightly at first and then letting herself sink into him for a brief moment before pulling away.

Mias had been hoping she'd kiss him again, so when she finally did he felt like he'd done something right. He hadn't offended her, yet. He was left with the choice to push things further or stop this before he became too enamored with her to be denied. Ah, screw it. He'd never been the sort to hold back before, why start now? Elle hadn't said 'no' and that meant she was waiting for him to push her to her limit. He slipped a hand behind her head and pulled their lips back together, kissing her deeply as his arms wove around her to hold her close.

The thrill of it all was making Elle's heart pound out of her chest, for as much as she was fearful, she was twice excited. The kiss seemed better than the one they shared this morning, and she wasn't sure why, nor did she really care at that point. She brought her arms up over his shoulders, putting more of her weight against him for a firmer kiss. She didn't think her leaning against him would be problematic, that is until Mias tried to recline with her on top of him and miscalculated the angle, a move that ended with both of them thudding onto the floor.

"Oof!" Mias exclaimed, having received a double blow with his shoulder taking the brunt of the fall and Elle landing on top of him.

"I'm sorry!" Elle quickly got off his chest, blushing brightly in embarrassment. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," he grunted as he sat up and rubbed his shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't think I was that heavy and I guess I got a little too excited—!"

Mias placed a finger over her lips and smiled at her. "That's because the sofa isn't entirely practical for such things."

"I-I guess…"

"And the floor is no place for a lady," he smirked, scooping her back up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed.

Elle squeaked nervously and threw her arms around his neck as he set her down on the duvet.

He kept smiling and hugged her close as he joined her. "My promise stands: I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"…I know…" She said quietly.

"So I'm going to continue," he made that clear by reaching around to unhook her bra.

Elle nodded and sat still as the garment was unhooked and slowly pulled away. Mias tossed it to the floor with no regard for his usual tendency to fold clothes. Elle's cheeks remained red and the longer she felt his eyes on her chest, the closer her arms came to wrapping around her chest.

"You don't want me to see?" He asked.

"I… I just don't like when you stare…"

"I prefer the term 'gaze'," he smiled, repeating himself from one of their first conversations as he eased her onto her back.

"Hehe," Elle smiled a little, though her arms stayed around her chest.

"I'll close my eyes then," he told her while doing just that. He leaned his head downward, his hands guiding her arms away so he could kiss the newly exposed flesh.

Elle gasped from the sensation of his breath near her right nipple and again when his mouth found it. Kisses suddenly turned to suckling and sent a whole new kind of shiver up her spine. This wasn't the first time he had at her breasts, but it was the first time Elle could honestly admit she enjoyed it. She could tell he kept his eyes closed to, given that when he finally released her right breast, he began kissing leftward in search of the other.

He found it without much difficultly and prodded his tongue against the erect nub before sucking on it.

"Ah!" Elle gasped again, clenching her hands against Mias' shoulders. "Mias…!"

If Mias were to be honest, the degree of Elle's receptiveness concerned him. Not that he was complaining, but he made note of it. Right now he was having too much fun seeing what noises she'd make under the musings of his tongue and hands to be bothered with any sort of deeper thinking.

Elle felt a confliction of relief and loss when Mias finally released her breast. While it felt good, constantly moaning and gasping for air didn't seem dignified. She wanted to stop this whole thing, but at the same time wanted to experience everything Mias was willing to do to her. So this was the curse of thinking with one's genitals, she thought, gaining just a little more sympathy for Mias and his daily struggles.

Speaking of such, she became aware of the rustling of clothing and looked over to see Mias in the process of removing his trousers.

Somehow she figured she'd have a difficult time getting him to put them back on once they came off. He was ready to have sex right then and there, but Elle still had enough of her wits about to not give into her own lower brain. "Mias… wait…"

"I don't like that sound of that…" He commented as he moved his hands away from his trousers.

"Sorry…" She said, forcing herself upright and covering her chest again. "I… I think this is all way too sudden… B-Besides, I promised Abernos I'd have tea with him this afternoon."

Mias sighed. "I should have known better than to get my hopes up… along with other parts of me."

"L-Look, I willingly fooled around with you a little to see if I liked it, so don't make me out to be the bad guy. That's your job, isn't it?"

"Did you like it?"

"Um…" she blushed and averted her eyes from him. "I-It was okay…"

Mias looked offended. "That's the first time I've heard such an abysmal critique."

"W-Well, physically, yeah, you know what you're doing. I'll give you that, but I… still don't know how I feel about all of it… I thought maybe if I approached it with an open mind, maybe I'd understand something… I guess not."

"What is it you're hoping to find?"

"I know you'll just make another sex joke, but I'm looking for a connection. I can't seem to make one with you just talking, so… thought I'd try it your way."

"While I could make a quip about that, there actually is some truth in it. This is just the foreplay, not sex itself."

"Yeah… but still... I'm not comfortable with it."

Mias forced a smile and touched her cheek. "I'm grateful you gave it a chance at least."

She blushed. "Well… thank you for controlling yourself and not forcing me."

"We'll just have to try tonight~" He grinned, leaning forward for a kiss.

"Er, um, maybe!" Elle scurried out off the bed before Mias could reach her and he subsequently fell onto the duvet, alone.

"Have you considered sleeping with me again as I requested?" He asked, turning onto his side to watch her.

Elle fetched her bra from the floor and quickly put it on. "Uh… well… I suppose… if you keep to one side of the bed."

"I thought we were settled on the holding matter?"

"When I say it's okay and I'm not okay with you rubbing up against me for hours on end. How can you even sleep that close to another person?"

"Years of practice," he grinned.

Elle grabbed her shirt and trousers and redressed for the third time that day. "But you sleep alone any other time so just leave me be. If I want to cuddle, I'll come to you, maybe, if you can prove to be a decent bed sharer."

Mias groaned, but consented. "Very well."

"I'll see you at dinner then," she said, striding toward the door like she was eager to escape.

"Elle," Mias called out to her, causing her to pause at the door. "You're beautiful."

She turned her head with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't it a little late for compliments?"

"I don't believe I ever told you that," he said simply. "I thought you ought to know."

She blushed and turned her head back around as she grabbed the doorknob. "Thanks…"

* * *

Version II. Chapters 31-33. Originally written in 2013.


	12. Chapter 12

Tea with Abernos and a second attempt at her studies couldn't take Elle's mind off the new trouble she created for herself, but she tried to not let on that anything was amiss. She couldn't discuss with Abernos how she'd slipped from her principles and let Mias indulge himself for a little while. She felt like a hypocrite on top of being embarrassed, and the most upsetting matter of all was that she liked it. Something was indeed wrong with her, a physical level was forgivable since she was only human, but to have made her self emotionally weak to him seemed unwise. Yes, maybe he hadn't hurt her this time, but if she continued down this path, it'd only become more difficult to say 'no' to him.

When she saw Mias at dinner, her thoughts intensified on the prospect of intercourse, making her blush and fidget underneath the dining table. She couldn't even bring her hands up to grasp her silverware, afraid she'd lose herself if she didn't try to keep her legs together and still.

Mias observed the behavior and instantly knew the cause. A bit humorous for the proud and prudent Elle to be so noticeably craving sex, but he was keen enough to see it was becoming a problem for her. He set his silverware down for a moment and beckoned her chair closer with a spell, bringing her place setting closer as well.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Elle demanded, blushing a little brighter as his right hand returned to eating while his left disappeared under the table and touched her knee.

"Though you think it may help, thinking about it will only make it worse. Relax. Eat. There's no reason for you to be uncomfortable."

"I'd say there's plenty," she countered, but sighed in defeat and brought her hands up so she could finally grasp her silverware and begin her meal. "I guess it's pointless to try to hide it from you…"

"You act like it's something you should hide."

"It's not really something you discuss either, you know," she said, feeding a large forkful of salad into her mouth.

"True, but I mean it's nothing you should hide  _from me_ ," he said, moving his hand up her inner thigh. "I can—"

"Tend to it, I know," Elle finished for him after swallowing her food.

Mias quietly smiled at her and rubbed his hand around in circular motions against her thigh.

She continued blushing and turned her eyes to her plate. "You honestly didn't slip me any more aphrodisiacs?"

"Not a one," he grinned. "Which is why I'm so delighted. I can tell from the look on your face that you've never felt this way before."

"…It's never been this bad…" she admitted quietly.

"Then let me help you," he insisted, pressing his fingers against the warm crotch of her trousers. "I know very well what torture it can be."

"I don't need your sort of help Mias," she frowned, feeling she ought to pinch his hand for being so forward, but when she felt a single finger begin to rub her, she couldn't stand the idea of chasing it away. Her silverware clattered onto the table in response to the touch and her face reddened completely. Even through the cloth barriers, it was a relief to be touched and she responded accordingly with long breaths and quiet moans.

"You aren't refusing it," he said, moving two fingers against her.

"MN!" Elle bit into her lip to avoid making any louder lude sound. She was aware she wasn't refusing, nor did she want to. She knew Mias would come after her, she'd think him mad if he didn't, and so it took away the stress of worrying whether it was proper or not for her to be involved with him. It wasn't that she was approaching him, she just wasn't saying 'no' anymore. It still felt like cheating the system, but she couldn't bring herself to admit she wanted any part of him.

It didn't take much thought for Mias to deduce this from her, and it rather disappointed him. Being coy was one thing, but being dishonest was another, and one he didn't think suited Elle. He rightfully couldn't reward such bad behavior and reluctantly withdrew his hand from between her legs.

The moment the pressure left, Elle looked to Mias in confusion and desperation. She didn't want him to stop.

"Forgive me," he said calmly as he rose from the table. "I forgot there's something else I must address before I retire."

"Okay…" Elle stayed in her chair but watched him leave the dining hall. Gone, and now visibly crest fallen, she sunk against the back of her chair and groaned in frustration, for allowing him to touch her, and for not begging for him to continue.

Mias disliked abandoning her, but if this plan was to work, she wouldn't let him. He predicted he had just enough time to bathe and groom himself to perfection before curiosity had her seeking him, or so he hoped.

Desperate for relief of her symptoms following dinner, Elle decided to bathe as well. A splash of cool water would return her to her senses. She used Mias' bathroom of course, unaware he'd gone to bathe in one of the spare rooms should her search for him start prematurely. It didn't occur to her Mias was up to some sex plot, though she still found it strange he'd stopped touching her so abruptly.

Even in the cool bath water with her body calm, her mind still couldn't be pried from the idea of Mias: not only who he was, but what he was, why he was – the sort of conundrum proposed in a Shakespearian play by the heroine. If Mias wasn't her enemy anymore, just what was he? He was too well known to her to be an acquaintance, nor would she call him her friend. Though he kept her, she didn't feel he was her captor, nor given the amount of times he'd rescued her would she call him her savior. What was there left to call him? Certainly not a lover…

And thinking that word alone made her blush. It seemed silly, foolish even, but that might not be such a bad thing to call him, if the Mias she'd known the past few weeks wouldn't shatter before her eyes after sex. There it was again: fear, not prudency, that kept her from agreeing to sleep with him, but she knew she couldn't keep avoiding it. Her body clearly understood this. It already believed Mias to be genuine and wanted to be embraced by him, but Elle still had far too much integrity to give in to it.

Freshly bathed and calmed, she slipped into a white nightgown, this one having straps instead of sleeves and curves around the collar to show a little more cleavage than usual. She thought it too revealing once she had it on and had a mind to change into one of the other gowns Retti brought up for her, but as she stepped back into the bedchamber knowing Mias was bound to be there sooner or later, it'd certainly provide more insensitive for him to touch her. She scolded herself for thinking such a thing, but still didn't bring herself to change.

Across the hall, Mias sat in his study, clad in only in a pair of cotton trousers as he read through one of his ledgers to pass the time. He planned on Elle seeking him out, but as time passed without a single disturbance, he realized the power of her stubbornness. He should have known she wouldn't come to him.

It was late now, a quarter to midnight, well passed his usual retirement hour. Sighing in defeat, Mias resigned to go to bed, where he was certain Elle was already tucked in and fast asleep. He set his ledger back on his desk and extinguished the light from the oil lamps, before exiting. He crossed the hall to his room and entered only to find the room still lightly aglow from the fireplace and his bed empty. He should have expected that. Given a choice, it was obvious she wouldn't want to share a bed with him.

A defeatist attitude didn't suit him, but he was too tired to steel up his confidence. He was about to walk to his bed when he heard the distinctive sound of a page turning. He amended his stride toward the couch and chairs and found Elle seated in the chair that had its back to the door reading one of the books he'd selected for her from his library.

"You're still awake?" He asked, interrupting her.

"Didn't think I had a bed time," Elle commented without glancing up from the pages.

He was happy she had waited up for him, even if it was unintentional, and smiled to himself as he crossed the room to crawl into bed. "Stay up as long as you wish, though you shouldn't read in such poor light."

She glanced up from the book. "You're going to bed?"

"It's been an eventful day, my dear," he said as he pulled back the covers.

Elle honestly felt a bit disappointed. This degree of control on his part was almost cruel. He was the one who had her all hot and bothered in the first place and now he was just going to ignore her like the perfect opportunity to take advantage of her didn't exist at all. Granted, she'd been able to calm herself since her bath, but upon seeing him, the urge to be touched resurfaced.

Mias kept silent as he crawled onto his mattress and made himself comfortable, all while keeping his eyes on Elle as she appeared to be wrestling with conflicting thoughts. It pained him, but it was for her own good that she realize what it was she truly wanted.

Elle made her decision and closed the book. She left it on the chair and slowly approached the opposite side of the bed, crawling in with a bashful blush across her cheeks. "Would you do something for me?"

"Of course," he smiled, his hopes elevating for a moment.

"Could you make me fall asleep like you have before?" She asked.

It wasn't the sort of request Mias expected. He sat up straight and carefully answered with a question of his own: "Why?"

"Be-because… it's very hard to get to sleep when I'm… so I'd appreciate it if you could…"

"…I will if you'll tell me why you're denying yourself."

"I-I'm not denying myself anything."

"You're lying," he called her out, crossing his arms in disappointment. "I want to know why. If it was because you didn't like me, I'm sure you'd tell me rather than try to play it off like it has no interest to you."

Elle didn't say anything, nor could she bring herself to look at him.

"Elle, please," he unfolded his arms and touched his fingertips under her chin to encourage her to look up at him. "You can tell me."

"…Because I'm scared," she finally answered, taking a hold of his hand and pulling it away from her chin. "If I allow myself to be intimate with you, you'll…"

"…I'll what?"

"You'll change back to how you were when you first kidnapped me…"

"That's not possible," he smiled softly, leaning his forehead down to touch hers. "I'd never do anything to hurt you like that."

"You say that, but you yourself said I shouldn't trust you…"

"That is true… but… I think in bed is where we can make an exception. There's really no sense in both of us denying what we want, is there? Neither one of us seems to be happy with this arrangement."

"Not really… but it seems stupid when I think about it. I don't even know why I want to have sex with you," she declared before thinking and promptly blushed as Mias grinned.

"So you admit it at last," he purred, trying to lean his head in closer for a kiss.

"No! I!" Elle grabbed onto his cheeks to keep him from getting too close. "Could you please let me speak for once before you do anything?"

"Sheems reashonable," Mias said with his cheeks still smushed between Elle's hands.

"I've… I've never done anything so reckless before. It doesn't feel… entirely wrong, but I can't say it feels like the right thing to do either… I don't… hate you, but I… don't know how I feel about you… and you never tell me anything about yourself to help me get a better idea of who you are. Even if you claim all that matters is who you are now, how can I put my faith in that when I'm scared who you are now won't change? It's… not a very intelligent move on my part, is it?" She slowly removed her hands so he could speak properly.

"Normally I'd say you shouldn't let fear rule over you, but given the circumstances such a thing wouldn't be easy to do…" He took a deep breath. "If you want a truth about me, there is one thing I'll tell you that may ease your mind."

"Wh… What?"

"I'm very fond of you," he smiled gently, reaching out a hand toward her cheek.

Elle grabbed a hold of it and lowered it away. "Th-That's only because you haven't slept with me…"

"Perhaps," he said quietly. "But it is the truth, and for as many mistresses as I've had, I can't say I've ever felt this way about any of them."

"I don't know if can believe that," Elle squeezed his hand. "I want to… but… if I do, I know I'm doomed to be with you…"

He smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Yes, it'd be completely hopeless. You wouldn't stand a chance."

Elle smiled at his lighthearted approach to her worries, finding it oddly soothing to hear. "You really are evil…"

"Is that a problem?" He asked, finally getting her to look him in the eyes.

She slowly shook her head as Mias' head leaned closer, making her decision of whether or not to kiss him simple. She held his cheek while pressing her lips firmly onto his. It lasted a brief moment, but was enough to have her blushing and shyly maintaining eye contact with him.

"You won't regret this," Mias breathed out before kissing her again. He put his weight into it until Elle had no choice but to fall back against the mattress. He kept her pinned with his mouth, enjoying the resulting moans that came from deepening kisses.

Elle flinched initially when she felt his tongue glide past the seam of her mouth, but with his hands also rubbing along her sides to soothe her, she allowed herself to relax.

Seizing the opportunity, Mias drove his tongue past her lips with a hungry groan. It'd been far too long since he truly tasted her and wasn't afraid to vocalize his pleasure with more deep-throated moans while his hands curled bunched up the material of her nightgown and hiked it upward to expose her lower half.

Elle found herself too distracted by the kiss to notice the skirt of her gown had been misplaced, not until she felt two of Mias' fingers beginning their exploration between her legs. She jumped and gasped her way apart from his lips, her breaths now quick and shallow. "M-Mias… please slow down…!"

He took the command literally, slowing his fingers' strokes against her. "I'm not the one who's soaking wet, my dear."

"Ahh…!" She gasped out, feeling one of his fingers rub over the sensitive bud of her womanhood. "Th-That's not what I mean…! You're…! You're going too fast!"

"What would you have me do then?" He asked, honestly confused how things could be moving too quickly when he didn't even have his trousers off.

"I…! I dunno!" Elle blushed brightly. "Just… don't rush into it… my mind can barely keep up…"

"That's part of the thrill, my sweet Elle, and given your anxiety, wouldn't it be best if I were quick to, as you say, 'rush into it'?" He grinned, pulling his fingers back to lick them.

"Yes… but… I only get one first time… and you want to make a good first impression too, right? So… why hurry through it?"

He smiled. "I didn't think you'd take my side of this into consideration."

"Well if I don't make it about you, you won't listen to me."

He laughed, pulling her nightgown off completely and tossing it to the floor. He crawled back over her, the backs of his fingers lightly stroking her cheek as he continued to smile at her. "I'm listening."

"I… don't really have anything else to say…" She blushed, oddly comforted from the heat she felt being skin to skin wit him.

"Let's see if we can have you calling my name then," he smirked, planting a kiss between her breasts and continuing down her torso in a straight line.

"M-Mias!" Elle blushed furiously only to gasp when she felt him kiss between her legs.

"Mm, yes, just like that," he grinned, kissing around her folds while his hands held her thighs apart.

"You… bloody pervert!" She continued blushing, but didn't see the sense in trying to detour him. She curled her fingers around the bed sheets tightly just as she felt his tongue taking its first lick of her. "Ahh!"

Mias couldn't help but grin to himself as he dragged his tongue back and forth, lapping up the delicacy her sex provided. His fingers lightly ran back and forth along her inner thighs in order to encourage her to relax and communicate that he still intended to take things slow and gentle as she desired.

It seemed impossible for Elle to relax with both her heart and mind racing out of her body. Even though she found the sensation of his mouth to her loins pleasurable, it still felt weird and embarrassing as well. She dared to glance down at Mias this time, wanting to gain some understanding of what he took away from the experience.

His eyes caught her glance and made her gasp again by prodding her tiny bud with the tip of his tongue, following by carefully taking it between his lips to suckle, causing the long awaited cries he'd been after.

The screams she made in pleasure were ones Elle tried to silent in the hopes she'd preserve some integrity, but it was of no use. Mias had quite a talent and she could tell by the way he worked her that trying to muffle her cries from it would be downright insulting. She neither bit her lip nor covered her mouth, instead she simply submitted to the act, albeit with some reluctance.

Her pleasured cries only encouraged Mias to draw out more. He worked his mouth harder against her, sensing her climax was near. He held her hips as the spasm came, followed by a cry of relief as the sensation spread throughout her body. Mias smiled and kissed the bud once more before sitting upright to inspect his work.

Elle had relaxed against the bedding, breathing in deep breathes to help recover her senses. She didn't even move until Mias leaned against her knee with a happy smirk on his face.

"Mm, you did beautifully," he admiringly told her.

"A-All I did was lay here…" she blushed embarrassingly and averted her eyes from his.

"It takes two, dearest," he chuckled, sitting up again to undo his trousers.

Elle sat herself up and kept glancing back and forth nervously as he removed the article of clothing and sent it onto the floor with her nightgown.

"…Should I have kept them on?" He asked, sensing he was about to be disappointed again.

"Er, um, well… it's not having it out that's my concern…" She said quietly.

"So having it 'in' then?"

Elle slowly nodded. "Do… Do you even use protection?"

"Protection?" Mias raised an eyebrow.

"You know… like a condom… to prevent pregnancy and sexual diseases?"

"I don't know what a condom is, but I've never had a disease or impregnated a woman because I developed a spell that prevents such things. I've had my share of partners, but I'm not reckless," he said while smoothing a few loose strands of hair back. "So, do you want to, or not?"

"Um… well…" She turned to look at him, but her gaze was drawn downward.

His awaiting an answer reflected in his body as he was still only semi erect, though a twitch from it every few seconds told her he was fighting to keep it that way.

It was a curious thing seeing as Elle never saw one up close before and of course the first thought that came to mind was 'touch it'.

"Uh, Elle… I've been known to cum just by having a woman stare at it long enough," Mias informed her.

"What?!" Elle quickly jumped back while Mias started laughing.

"I'm kidding," he smiled, loving that flustered look on her face. "Though I've never actually tried that to be honest."

"Let's not start now," she grumbled, pulling up one of his pillows to censor herself.

Mias' smile faded and he scratched the back of his head as he sought to find an answer to his question. "Listen kitten, I'm finding this as awkward now as you are. I'm not entirely certain what it is you want."

"I… guess I'd want to see how it works first…"

"Pardon?"

"You've… already seen me at my sexual peak without… but… I haven't seen you and what you're really like…"

"If I'm understanding this correctly, you want me to—"

"C-Call it a learning experience! I'm not letting you stick that in me until I'm sure I want it."

"Hm, I understand your point, but if you want to learn, you should assist," he said, crawling up towards her. "I learned everything I need to by touching you. Asking you to do the same is only fair."

"B-B-But I have no idea of what'd get you going!"

"That's the brilliance of the male design," he chuckled, taking her hand and placing it over the shaft. "It's very easily operated compared to a woman's."

Elle blushed and tried to pull her hand away at first, but Mias held it until she relented to. She'd felt him before, though that experience she'd rather forget. This time she'd make mental notes: the first being the smoothness of the flesh itself despite how hard it was. It twitched again under her palm as more blood rushed to thicken it. Now fully erect, Elle began to have second thoughts about the whole idea, but the strange was she felt the need to do this for Mias and she couldn't explain why.

"Wrap your hand around it a bit tighter," he instructed, folding his hand back over hers until she got the pressure just right. He exhaled a long breath as she did so, trying to keep his wits about him.

"Then you just… go up and down pretty much, right?" She asked quietly as she slid her hand down his length.

"Y-Yeah…" His cheeks turned red and he took another deep breath.

It was certainly interesting to see Mias blush, or to see him look any sort of weak in front of her. Even when he was injured, he still maintained a rather rough demeanor, but this was different. Elle couldn't tell if he was in pain or pleasure as she continued the slow strokes, but finally having this much control over Mias was very intriguing. He hardly seemed like a powerful force of darkness when he was sweaty and groaning with each broader, firmer stroke.

"Elle… taking is slow… was the best idea ever…" He chuckled lightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I-I just thought it'd make me more at ease with the whole idea of sex with you, that's all," she explained defensively.

"Ahh!" He gasped, feeling a particularly firm squeeze. "I… am not trying… to tease you… I'm… happy… you took some initiative… rather than… running away…"

"…I'd love to run away…" She confessed.

"I know…" he said, wrapping an arm over her shoulders and pressing his lips against her temple. "But thank you for staying…"

Elle felt her chest flutter and her cheeks reddened. She couldn't help herself. With one rush of hormones and no thoughts to control herself, she pressed her lips against his and pushed weight into Mias' chest to make him recline onto the mattress, her hand still maintaining a steady pace up and down his shaft.

Rather than question the sudden kiss, Mias decided to go with the flow and let Elle indulge herself however she so chose. He simply held her – held her and kissed her as she kissed and stroked him, still gently at first, but found a new sense of vigor to squeeze harder and pull tighter. He'd allow himself to be at her mercy, for now. If he'd take anything away from her tonight, it'd be a sense of trust: a far grander prize than her virginity.

Elle felt his hips buck, startling her and causing their kiss to break which would have happened anyway given Mias' need to exclaim his pleasure as he came. Elle fell silent and blushed brightly as she pulled her hand away and wiped it off on the sheets.

"Ahh…" He breathed out heavily as his senses returned to him. He pushed himself upright, a content smile on his face along with reddened cheeks.

"Wh-What?" She asked nervously, reluctantly looking at him.

Mias kept on smiling and leaned forward a bit more, kissing her lips gently.

"Mias…" She said his name in between kisses as he continued to plant them on her lips. She was a bit surprised he was still so affectionate especially considering he'd gone flaccid for the time being. Never the less, she found this side of him rather sweet. Apparently he hadn't simply been boasting about his performance in bed, he truly was a gentleman when it came to making his partner feel cherished.

"Ah… I want more…" He grumbled softly, putting off kisses again in exchange for wrapping his arms around her. "Why do I have to be so tired now…?"

Elle reasoned that was a rhetorical question and didn't answer, instead choosing to delight herself in the warmth his bare torso. Truth be told she was tired herself and Mias' was oddly quite comfortable.

Mias heaved a long sigh and fell back onto the mattress with Elle in his arms. "I suppose there's always the morning…"

"You're so impatient," Elle quietly teased, lightly tracing a finger over the lines of his muscles. When she glanced up at his face again, he'd fallen asleep. She smiled to herself, always charmed by how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. It occurred to her how natural this could be if she allowed herself to be open to the idea, the idea of whether or not she cared for him became the concern furthest from her mind as she fell asleep upon his chest.

* * *

Come morning at the manor by the sea, the Elle awoke to an empty bed, Mias no where to be found, though he did leave her a note on one of the pillows that informed her he hadn't simply ditched her.

"'You looked so tempting while you slept, I feared had I not left, I'd begin groping you'," she read and then giggled. His self control was much appreciated, but his honesty was just funny by this point. She read over the little note a few more times as she combed her fingers through her hair while crawling out of bed.

She heard the door click open and looked up, expecting to see Mias, but instead it was Retti ready to collect the day's laundry. "Oh, uh, good morning, Miss Elle."

"Good morning, Retti," Elle smiled, shyly covering her chest with her hands.

"Um… did you and the Master…?" Retti looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Huh? Oh! N-No! Not… not technically," she blushed, though she couldn't help smiling a little.

Retti smiled. "Something good has happened though. Both you and Master Mias are quite cheerful this morning."

"I… I guess I am," Elle smiled a bit more. "I don't know, Retti. It's strange…"

"I don't think so. Even I know humans seek out one another for pleasure."

"Yes, but I… I didn't do anything seeking pleasure. At least… At least it doesn't seem that way."

"Well regardless of the reason, it's good to be in a good mood, yes?" Retti said as she began stripping the bed sheets.

"Yes… Um, Retti? I think… I'd like to wear a dress today. Is there anything simple you think would suit me?"

"A dress? Hm," the maid put a finger to her chin as she thought. "Oh, yes, I think I know one. Just let me run these sheets down to the scullery room while you bathe and I'll return with it immediately."

"Thank you," Elle smiled, deciding a dress wouldn't be such a bad way to keep Mias in a good mood.

After a quick wash up and usual grooming of her appearance, Elle changed into a light blue-green colored dress with matching slippers. The V-Shaped neckline drew one's attention to her cleavage, though it barely revealed any. A collared necklace also helped keep the attention to her neck. The sleeves of the dress only puffed out a little at her shoulders, making it just fancy enough for Elle to tolerate as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"You look lovely," Retti complimented.

"I suppose," Elle blushed, adjusting her slightly lacy slip under the skirt of the dress. "…Where's Mias?"

"In his study working hard as ever," Retti answered.

"Maybe I shouldn't bother him then…"

"I'm sure he won't mind if it's you, Miss Elle," Retti beamed. "I'll tell Mr. Percy to hold your breakfast a little while longer."

"Thank you, Retti," Elle smiled to her as they parted ways in the hallway. Elle turned to the door of Mias' study and took a deep breath for courage. She wasn't sure why she was nervous or even why she wanted to see him, she just did and that was that. She knocked lightly on the door before opening it just a crack to peak in on him. "Mias?"

"Come in," he answered, not glancing up from his desk as he wrote quick notes with his white feathered quill. He paused however when he noticed more movement from Elle's clothing and looked over to see her in one of the dresses he picked out for her months ago.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She asked.

"Nothing of any vast importance," he smiled, beckoning her closer with his available left hand. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she blushed lightly, approaching his side without hesitation. He looked more handsome than usual, though nothing about his appearance was drastically different.

"I see you're wearing a dress," he commented, looking her over. "You remind me a summer sea breeze."

Elle honestly expected more of a sexualized compliment rather than such a flattering one: A summer wind blowing across the ocean, it was almost poetic.

"Elle, could you lean over for a moment?" He beckoned for her to bend down closer to him as he turned his chair out to better meet her lips as they approached his. He kissed her lightly, holding her chin up with his pointer finger.

Elle felt a calm updraft surrounding her and before she knew it, her feet had left the floor. The skirt of her dress fluttered around her and her hair was gently blown upward along with the rest of her. Her eyes were wide in surprise for both the kiss and the levitation, but neither upset her. Mias simply had a tendency to bring his poetry to life, she reasoned, and closed to eyes to enjoy the taste of his lips before they parted and she floated back onto her feet.

"Last night was wonderful," he smiled at her. "You made me very happy."

"Y-You said yourself pleasuring a man isn't that complicated," she blushed.

"Not like that," he corrected himself. "You stayed with me. That made me very happy."

"It's not like I could go else where," Elle said light heartedly.

Mias' expression froze for a minute before he smiled a bit sadly. "Oh, yes."

"Anyway, I… better not keep my breakfast waiting," she said, hurrying towards the door. "I'll see you later."

She was gone before Mias could reply, not that he was going to. His smile faded when the door shut. Such happiness was always fleeting. Elle reminded him of his former self, the man who kidnapped her and imprisoned her. Those were facts he could not change. Elle was simply making the best of her situation and doing what she had to, he told himself. Though it seemed for a moment last night she chose him of her own will, with a clear mind it became obvious she hadn't. Why would she?

Still, he hadn't forced her to check in on him this morning. Surely she must care for him a little. She gave her lips to him willingly as well. He couldn't dismiss those kisses, they were valuable progress. She would eventually chose him, practically beg him to keep her and make her his. It was just a matter of time. He was just impatient.

"You look really pretty," Abernos smiled when he saw Elle after she finished her breakfast.

"I just felt like wearing a dress," she giggled, twirling around once so he could see all of it.

"You're in a surprisingly good mood," he said as his tail flicked back and forth happily. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing that you'd think would make me happy," she said, leaving a hint of intrigue as she grabbed a book from her stack to read and sat herself down in one of the cozy chairs to begin her studies for the day.

Everyone in the household noticed the unusual energy emanating between the two. It didn't take long for the servants to figure out good things were happening and thus went around their duties with a little more pep.

After finishing their lunch, Malcolm even pushed for the two of them to take a walk outside together, something neither Mias nor Elle saw reason to refuse. Elle didn't even need to be instructed to take Mias' arm as the two exited the main hall to begin their stroll around the grounds.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Malcolm grinned as he leaned on the hand railing of the grand staircase. "I've never seen him so happy."

"I think I'm more surprised about Miss Elle," Retti said. "She's not hesitating at all."

Percy smiled calmly.

"It  _is_  amazing they're getting along so well, but why are you all so happy about it?" Abernos asked, having left the library to stretch his legs with a walk through the corridors.

"Don't you see it, Mr. Abernos?" Retti asked.

"You can tell by how he looks at her…" Malcolm sighed happily. "I'm not sure about Miss Elle's feelings. In fact, I doubt she's even aware of Master Mias', but such things can't be rushed and it's not our place to interfere."

"…I still don't get what you all are talking about," Abernos said.

"Don't look at us to tell you," Malcolm chuckled.

"Malcolm's right. You need to be able to figure it out on your own. If we told you, you wouldn't believe us," Retti giggled.

Percy patted Abernos' shoulder with an understanding nod of the head, though the Stag still remained clueless.

Outside, the late summer winds were blowing strong, reminding Elle of Mias' earlier comment about her as her dress flowed in the wind and they paused to admire the waves rolling over the sea.

"This place really is beautiful," Elle said calmly, holding her bangs back to keep her vision clear.

"I always liked it," Mias commented. "This house was the summer manor my mother always favored."

"Summer manor? So do you move to winter one come the colder months?" Elle asked.

"Yes, a place more inland to guard against the chill winds. I sometimes go there in this season to check the progress of the vineyard and orchards, but the caretaker tends to run things smoothly enough to not require my overseeing."

"Wow, you really are well off," Elle looked up at him. "But you really aren't as flashy as I'd expect someone so rich and powerful to be."

"Am I not?" Mias smirked and looked out over the sea as well, letting the wind take his hair. "I suppose, but I was never the sort to be gaudy in terms of clothes and houses. I prefer to show off my natural good looks and my magic. Things don't make me who I am; I make who I am."

"Huh… I didn't think you'd be so philosophical either. See? This is why you should talk to me more so I can get to know the real you."

Mias smiled a little, but sensing she was trying to get him to talk on deeper issues, cast a spell from the left arm Elle was holding and levitated her up into the sky.

"EEK! What are you doing?!" She panicked, grabbing hold of his left hand with both of hers. "It's too high up!"

He chuckled and kicked his legs up into the air, crossing them. He tucked his other hand behind his head and floated himself only a foot or so off the ground. "Still scared of heights?"

"It's a completely rational fear," she said defensively. "Plus it's so windy today, what if I get blown away?"

"I won't let that happen," he smiled, though he did let the wind take them across the fields a ways.

"This is still… heart pounding…" Elle said as she gripped his hand a bit lighter, though this weightless feeling had begun to grow on her.

"Alright," he lowered himself back to the ground, landing into one of the more flowery patches of his property. The winds took a few of the blossoms, sending petals whirling up around Elle as Mias pulled her back down to earth.

She met his eyes as she settled against his chest, the thrill of it all leaving her breathless for a moment. "…Did you plan that?"

"Maybe~," he grinned pleasantly, holding her waist firmly. "Depends on if you liked it or not."

Elle blushed yet again, but smiled as well. "I'm not sure what it is you're trying to do, but it's working…"

"Perhaps if you kissed me, you'd find out," he smirked, wanting to know if she'd do so if he suggested it.

She blushed deeper, but nodded her head without hesitation. She kissed him as he had asked, all on her accord. She didn't have to, and yet she did. It truly was a sign of something.

"Elle…" he breathed her name after their lips parted, only to push his head forward and claim them again.

Elle gasped, but didn't object. Instead, she moaned quite pleasingly as Mias kissed her. She brought her arms over his shoulders and no sooner had she done so he rolled her onto her back and poised himself over her, lips still firmly connected against hers. She was panting for breath by they time they parted and looking at him with a mixture of confusion and desire.

Mias' expression was similar with the added look of hesitation. He still wasn't sure this what Elle wanted deep down, and somehow that made a great deal of difference to him. He wanted her to want him, but he had no real proof that her feelings had finally changed.

Elle didn't even take the time to wonder why he paused kissing her. If he couldn't lean down to her, she'd lift her head up to him, and she did so. With her arms curled over his shoulders, she pressed her lips back up against his, hoping it'd be the encouragement he'd need to continue. However when she drew her head back, he only looked more troubled. "Mias? What's wrong?"

"…I'm not sure…" he confessed.

"Am I just that bad a kisser? I'm trying here, you know."

"No, it's not that," he shook his head. "Forgive me. I'm feeling a bit fatigued."

"Are you okay?" She asked with genuine concern, moving her hands to cup his cheeks.

He gave her a small smile and placed a hand over one of hers. "Yes, I'll be alright. It's not uncommon to grow a little weary in the afternoon."

"Hehe, if you need a nap, let's go back to the manor so you can rest comfortably," Elle smiled and helped him to his feet. "Or perhaps you just need a bit of tea and a biscuit. Low blood sugar can make you drowsy too."

"Alright," he smiled, allowing himself to be led by the hand back to the manor as the winds continued to blow and darker clouds rolled through the sky.

Across the vast hills and flatlands, the winds were just beginning to pick up. A dying branch from an old oak tree scratched a skeletal branch against a window pane, one of many belonging to a towering piece of architecture made of dark stone that one just might call a castle if not a fortress.

Heavy boot steps crossing through a wide hall sent the staff of servants scurrying to other rooms. An angry Dormaeus was a man not worth getting in the way of, especially the large, gruff looking one who served as head of the family.

Durias Dormaeus, a stoic man in his mid thirties, sported a full beard which none of his other brothers did, likely as a testament to his manliness and the sheer strength he governed over the family. Were his face not reason enough, a sword holstered to his belt was also an intimidating reminder of who was in charge.

He arrived at his destined room where upon the doors open for him on his own and he entered to find the long table within the room almost full with similar looking men. He said not a word as he took his place at the head of the table and folded his hands across his broad chest, clearly perturbed he had to be there in the first place.

On his right, the second eldest, Aurelius Dormaeus paid no mind to his brothers as he examined his fingernails for a moment. He hadn't much interest in being there either, but even an aloof man such as him understood the importance of family meetings, especially when there were 'concerns.' He was a slightly taller man than Durias, his face thinner and well groomed. Even his hair was combed neatly into a long ponytail he'd drape over his shoulder from time to time when he was bored, and such did he do once his nails held no further interest.

On Durias' left, the third eldest son, Julius Dormaeus sat patiently and attentively in his chair waiting Durias to begin the meeting. He had a small goatee on his chin and long, thick hair that flowed freely down his back and over his shoulders.

At Aurelius' right side sat forth born Cassius Dormaeus who seemed to be engaged in some sort of mental conversation with his younger brother seated across from him, the fifth born Pius Dormaeus. Cassius was by far the most upbeat of the brothers, always provided a positive take on issues when the others saw none. Pius, the quiet one in the family with shortest hairstyle, preferred to observe family activities rather than take part in them which provided a viewpoint not ruled by emotions.

Seated on Pius' left, Elias Dormaeus grinned with overinflated confidence in his plan. Having the support of his older brothers would force Mias into a corner, unable to flee like he'd done so many times in the past. Elias found it ironic that even now as he stared at the empty chair across the table from him that Mias had even been invited to this meeting, though he knew perfectly well the invitation would be tossed onto the fire without being read. His arrogance would cost him dearly, Elias chuckled to himself.

Removed from the rest of his brothers given Mias' empty chair, the youngest of the Dormaeus brothers sat with his head pillowed between his arms on the tabletop. Marius Dormaeus was barely older than twelve and unlike his older brothers hadn't the familial markings around his eyes. He didn't even know why his brothers insisted he attend such meetings though he theorized it was to make him feel involved with the family since there wasn't much else he could do.

"Seven out of eight… again," Durias reclined back in his chair before exhaling a deep, disgusted sigh.

"Oh, like you expected Mias to show?" Aurelius asked sarcastically.

"That's one matter I feel we should address," Julius told Durias. "He can't keep ignoring his duties as a Dormaeus."

"Mias is the reason for this meeting," Durias informed them, before staring down the table at Elias. "I understand he's up to something?"

"Indeed," Elias grinned. "During my last visit with him, I discovered something quite concerning."

His brothers groaned in unison, this story having an all too familiar beginning that they were sick of hearing.

"Damn it Elias, you can't drag all of us into your little arguments," Aurelius scolded.

"It's not just an argument, Aurelius; it's breaking family law and interfering with my duty to uphold it," Elias put a hand to his forehead for added drama. "I'm at my wit's end. Try as I may, you know he and I are unable to subdue the other."

"You said something about him leaking private information to a foreigner?" Durias sought clarification.

"Yes, though the situation remains contained as he's keeping her a mistress for the time being."

"I doubt he would be that foolish," Cassius said. "Mias may be difficult, but he'd never compromise the family."

"Ah, but alas, I fear this one's different," Elias said, producing Elle's clothes from a satchel he'd draped over his chair. "I've never seen these sorts of garments before… so you surely can understand my concern."

"What sorta lady would wear trousers?" Marius perked up, intrigued by the strange garments and reached to examine Elle's tan colored trousers first.

"…I'll admit these are odd," Durias said as Elle's shirt was passed down to him. "You're sure it's a girl?"

"Of course I'm sure. She's a fair looking creature with light blonde hair and eyes the color of a grey sea. She lacks refinement, but Mias seems to enjoy her brutishness."

"She sounds strange I'll grant you, but how is she a threat?" Julius asked.

"That is what I would truly like to confirm, but Mias refuses to cooperate as per usual, but it also seems he's become quite infatuated with this one. He's very protective of her. I worry she may be manipulating him."

"Elias, the only one being manipulative is you," Durias stared him down.

Elias' confidence shook a bit, but he continued to sit tall in his chair.

"Though I must admit this situation has piqued my curiosity… We're better safe than sorry," Durias continued, looking down the table. "What say the rest of you?"

"Her origins are indeed questionable. That alone makes her suspicious," Aurelius commented.

"A woman would be the best sort of spy to send to Mias," Julius added.

"I really don't care who she is, but I suppose we should make sure Mias is behaving," Cassius said.

"This hardly seems like a true matter of concern, but it wouldn't hurt to remind Mias he's not all powerful," Pius chuckled darkly.

Elias grinned wide and looked across the table. "What about you, runt?"

"…Seems kinda unfair to gang up on him," he muttered.

"Oh come now, Marius," Elias smiled disarmingly. "You rarely get the opportunity to help your big brothers out. Besides, you know Mias is the only one that hates you, so don't you want to remind him you're a Dormaeus too?"

Marius averted his eyes from Elias.

"Well suit yourself," Elias frowned.

"You're dismissed, Marius," Durias told him.

Begrudging, Marius left his chair to let his brothers conspire. He really didn't care about their meeting since it was about Mias. While all the Dormaeus brothers tended to get along in some odd sense or another, Marius' relationship with Mias had been complicated ever since his birth. Mias largely ignored him, or if he were forced to acknowledge his presence, he always gave Marius a cold glare. Mias never directly proclaimed his hatred for him, but having Elias who was so close with Mias tell him made their whole relationship make sense. Still, as much as he tried, hating Mias back was something that Marius simply couldn't do.

It did calm Mias' mind to have his afternoon tea a bit early, especially when Elle decided to join him rather than take her usual time with Abernos in the mid afternoon. They didn't exchange much conversation considering Elle put her nose right back into a book for a bit of light reading as she slowly nibbled on a biscuit using her mouth alone to hold and eat it.

The strong winds still blowing outside eventually brought in rainclouds from the coast, though neither noticed the change in the weather until they heard the droplets hitting against the window panes.

"Ah, we were due for a bit of rain," Mias commented before taking a sip from his tea cup.

"Hm," Elle acknowledged him with a sound alone, but didn't look up from the book.

Not wanting to force pointless chatter, silence returned for a more minutes as they simply sat in the chairs within Mias' bedchamber. The room grew darker grayer clouds moved over them, but it wasn't a problem considering all Mias had to do was snap his fingers and the oil lamps and fire place were supplied more fuel to burn brighter.

Elle glanced up from her book, debating whether or not she should continue with another chapter.

Mias looked like he was lost in thought rather than in the mood for conversation, that was until he looked over at her and smiled. "You know, the last time it rained, I do believe you tried to stab me."

"It's been that long?" Elle closed her book and thought for a moment.

He chuckled lightly. "I'm glad we're past such things. I get along with too few people, I forget I can keep pleasant company."

"I don't know about pleasant, but there's marked improvement," she smiled briefly. "Come to think of it, my actions back then… what you said to me… I was sort of like Elias, wasn't I?"

"Yes, though any knife nowadays brings fond memories of my dear younger brother," he said sarcastically. "His fascination with pointy things was something he was born with… though he was a bloody coward for the longest time."

"…What happened?" Elle asked cautiously, knowing it wasn't like Mias to talk about family issues willingly.

"With Elias?"

Elle nodded, setting her book aside on the chair as she moved to the couch to get closer to Mias.

"I suppose it can't hurt to tell you," he began. "I still don't quite understand it myself, but it seems as we matured, so did his jealousy for me. We're twins, yet I'm the one talented in the arts the Dormaeus family practices, while he is not. I suppose he's always resented me… but he didn't start drawing knives on me until we were twelve."

"Sounds like he's just very insecure," Elle theorized. "If his ego was as large as yours, he wouldn't need to compare himself to you, would he?"

Mias laughed. "Perhaps he is."

"…I've tried not to think about it, but the more days that go by, the more I wonder when, or if he's going to make good on his threat…" Elle confessed. "I know you said you'll protect me and I believe you, but… I'm still a bit scared."

"Yes, things have been almost too tranquil. However, I'm seeing to it that we're properly prepared for whatever he's plotting, and one of Elias' weaknesses is his flair for drama, which means it'll be very hard for him to be quiet for too long."

"Have… you heard anything?"

"Nothing, which honestly doesn't mean anything since his timing isn't predictable. He's likely waiting in hopes you'll let fear consume you."

"It won't," Elle said calmly before smiling at him. "I know you won't let it."

His eyes widened in response to how much faith Elle had clearly placed in him at that point. The sides of his mouth curled upward and his gaze softened under such a realization. He'd make sure her trust was well founded the best way he knew how: physically. He stood, ready to make his move, but it appeared Elle had alright caught on to his intentions and hurried onto her feet as well.

They stared at one another for a few moments, trying to get a read on the other. Mias sensed Elle's defensiveness towards any affection he might try to force upon her. Why she decided to rear her stubborn side now was what he truly wanted to decipher. She'd been receptive to his advances with hardly any hesitation the past few weeks. He hated this sudden reluctance, and remained stalled by it as his mind rushed to find the next appropriate plan of action.

Only Elle wasn't quite as reluctant as Mias thought. She was hesitant of course, anxious, maybe even a little afraid of the path she foresaw herself pursuing within minutes. She knew that look in his eyes; knew what his mind was planning. She knew if she just sat still, she'd be at his mercy before she could get her thoughts straight. She'd let him have control, but only once she was comfortable enough to surrender it to him. She was on her feet with him as a panicked response, but as they stood in a deadlocked stare with one another, she realized he wasn't about to take anything from her unless he was assured it was what she wanted.

Mias took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't see the point of working himself up over this. How he hated being patient, but if it made her happy, he'd endure it.

Elle took a step toward him, slowly reaching out a hand to his left cheek. She didn't enjoy making him look so tortured, but that pained look made him human in her eyes. Maybe he could be someone she could care about a little more; someone she could let down her defenses with. The whole idea of it all was scary, yet exciting. She never thought she'd entertain such an idea, not to mention act on it. It still didn't feel like the wisest decision, but she was through trying to find reason where there wasn't any.

The poor magician found himself confused by Elle's unpredictable behavior and remained still, hesitant that any move he'd make now would compromise everything he worked so hard to obtain. It was torture to have her placing her hands on him, but at the same time it was wonderful to have her touching him so willingly.

Elle pushed herself onto her tip toes and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, hugging herself close to him. She kissed his cheek again, trying to keep her actions simple, yet sincere. "Okay…" she whispered quietly near his ear.

"…'Okay', what?" Mias asked, his arms gradually encircling her waist.

"I-I…" She tucked her bashful head against the crook of his neck. "I… want to… with you…"

Mias smiled, knowing full well no further teasing would get him a better answer. He hoisted her up into his arms, one hand cupping her bottom while the other pressed into the small of her back. His lips found and sought hers in a matter of seconds, hungrily pushing against them like he'd never be able to taste them again.

Elle slid her hands into his hair to hold her head down against his. She felt her back being pushed against the nearest wall, allowing Mias to pin her with his weight so at least one of his hands could start undressing her. Her legs were already locked over his hips to keep her from falling, but with a few persistent tugs, Mias freed the skirt of her dress and continued to pull it upward to remove it.

Their lips reluctantly parted for a few moments as Mias pulled the dress over Elle's head and tossed it to the side. His hands proceeded to run up and down her bare sides, causing pleasurable shivers throughout her body that resulted in soft moans that were further coaxed out by kisses to her neck and throat.

It was all happening so quickly, but Elle didn't have time to consider the pace. It all felt too good to weigh in her novice opinion. Though his movements were quick, Mias knew what he was doing – she had to trust that. And just like that, she felt herself being lowered back onto her feet as the mood plateaued.

Mias was breathing just as heavily as she was, so the break was a relief to both their lungs. His fingers quickly unbelted his tunic and he pulled it off with one fluid motion.

Feeling the need to be a little helpful, Elle untied the strings that secured his shirt, allowing the neckline to open so the shirt could also be quickly removed.

"Ah, that's better," he breathed out now that he was half naked.

Elle blushed a little brighter as she gazed at his torso, trying to remember if she had found his muscles and dark body hair attractive before. She never doubted as a whole he was a gorgeous man, but looking at each part of him with more scrupulous eyes was intriguing. He wasn't overly muscular, though each was clearly defined, chiseled just to perfection so he wasn't too overwhelming a specimen she supposed. She put her hands on his pectorals, ever curious to explore. They had some give to them, but still were plenty firm, and warm; she couldn't believe how warm he felt just to the touch of her palm.

"Mm," Mias responded in a pleased manner as he watched her hands map his torso and took the opportunity to reach around her back to unhook the brassiere she wore.

Elle momentarily stopped touching him to press herself against his chest, allowing his arms more reach to complete the task. She leaned back after she felt the support loosen and watched Mias' expression as he sent the garment to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He always looked quite pleased to see her bare bosom despite the numerous times he'd seen it previous. How simple it was to please him, Elle thought with a mirthful smile as she found it rather charming as well.

He smiled back at her, not certain of why she was smiling, but positive it had something to do with him. She was never so beautiful to him than when she smiled at him. It always made him unreasonably happy.

Her cheeks glowed red as she drew closer to him once again, this time pressing her lips to his neck. She was drawn by curiosity: what felt good to him, how would he respond, and why she wanted all this in the first place. Maybe it was his scent, or the way he held her firmly with his hands. The combination of a low, almost purr-like growl he made as she kissed his neck was interesting too, though it made him seem like more a beast – a beautiful beast following his instincts to take a female. Such primal thoughts were thrilling, Elle felt as she began feeling anxious over the whole situation.

Mias figured it was only a matter of time until her bashfulness returned, but he saw no need to tease her over it. He tilted his head down, seeking her lips, but started with her cheek to work his way across her face.

"Mias…" Elle softly called his name before her muffled her voice with his tongue. Her hands curled against his chest, feeling the slippery muscle twist and turn against hers, encouraging it to play. She still didn't have the slightest idea of how a decent French kiss was supposed to be performed, but Mias didn't seem to be too concerned with it. He understood and was more than pleased with her level of participation – it'd been far more than he expected after all.

When he broke their impassioned kiss, he scooped his arms under her and lifted her up to carry her to the bed. He didn't rush across the room, though he wanted to. He kept his calm, not wanting to scare her off with his eagerness. Just a little longer of this torture known as celibacy and he'd finally have everything he desired.

Elle kicked her slippers off from her feet before Mias set her down on the mattress.

Figuring he ought to do the same with his boots, he paused to remove them. His boots off, he began loosening his trousers as well. He was quick to finish stripping, not wanting to leave Elle alone for too long with her thoughts, lest they change and leave him unsatisfied yet again.

For all the time's she'd seen him naked up close and personal, it was still embarrassing to behold full frontal nudity when he turned and crawled onto the bed. She could feel her cheeks burning hotter and after one glance of his erection, she was squeezing her eyes shut and putting her hands over her face to further shield her. He looked a lot bigger than usual, though she did also reason that was probably her nerves getting the better of her.

"Elle… please look at me," she heard him say and felt his hands grasp her wrists.

She didn't try to keep him from pulling them away. She wasn't scared of him, but that thing between his legs was nerve racking. Why was she so incapable of throwing caution to the wind and being reckless? Why did she have to think so much? She wanted him with every fiber of her being, and yet she was trying to talk herself out of it. And here Mias was being so gentle and patient with her. She ruled such behavior to be rude and willed herself to open her eyes again.

He was on top of her, but not pressing any weight against her. His dark eyes were focused on her grey ones like he were trying to obtain consent from her very soul.

"Wh… What should I do?" She asked him, only to be kissed firmly on the lips.

Mias had no intention of feeding into her worries with words. He kissed her deeply until he could hear moans trying to escape her mouth. He moved his lips to her neck, not wanting to muffle the sounds she made. He licked, nipped, and sucked gently on the tender flesh while his fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties to pull them down.

"Oh…!" Elle gasped sheepishly as she felt the material being pulled and glanced down to watch Mias do so.

As he pulled them off her feet and tossed them to the floor, he looked back up to her and placed a kiss on the inner side of her knee like he were paying homage to her lower half before attempting anything further.

"Mias… shouldn't I be more involved in this…?" She asked again, almost pleading for his guidance.

He kissed her lips again as he crawled back on top of her, this time placing his right hand between her legs to test her readiness.

"AH!" She gasped in surprise of the first finger, only to dial down her cries to a light moan with the second. They moved back and forth with ease, causing nothing more than a foreign pressure she reasoned she'd become accustomed to. She felt a third finger stretch her opening a little wider and cried out as the unfamiliar sensation increased. She braced her hands on his shoulders while he rocked the three fingers into her.

Of course it was obvious to Mias that her true pleasure was beyond the reach of his fingers, and so he withdrew them and in their place set the tip of his manhood.

Elle tensed up initially, certain he'd skewer her before she had time to think, but he didn't. She was breathing heavily, eyes watching him as he rubbed himself slowly against her heat.

He was clearly teasing both of them as he hissed with delight simply having them touch.

"Mias…" Elle whimpered his name as the rubbing continued.

He cracked a pleased smile down at her as he allowed his moistened crown to enter her.

"Mias…!" She called to him again, her hands clinging to his arms and her legs clenching his thighs as she tried to close them.

"Elle," he replied calmly, reaching back to ease her hold on his thighs. He wanted her relaxed before he continued.

"Will it… hurt?" She asked nervously.

"Not if it's done properly," he said, kissing her cheek before leaning toward her ear. "I promised I'd never hurt you. You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes…" Elle replied softly, bringing her arms up over his shoulders and lifting her head up to kiss his lips. He always had a way of making her feel secure and safe. Even though he could hurt her if he wanted to, she knew he wouldn't. Mias wasn't like that with her. She could trust his word.

Mias felt her body relax and sensed his opportunity. He kissed around her mouth, not wanting to suppress her cries when he finally claimed her. He introduced the shaft slowly to draw out the moment of first penetration. He hissed through his teeth at the tightness of her sex, but kept vigilant eyes on Elle's reaction.

She gasped loudly, as if something frightful had just happened, but as she exhaled, so did a low, quieted moan. It hadn't hurt, just a bit of uneasiness due to the foreign sensation. He slid in so easily despite his size, she wondered if some of his magic was at work, but of course she doubted his ego would allow a spell to taint his first time with her.

"Elle…" He called her name in a soft, husky voice and dared to withdraw to the tip and push back forward.

"Ah…!" She gasped out pleasurably and clung to him a little tighter.

"Mmm…!" He curled a hand into her hair while the other wrapped around her waist. He wanted to feel every inch of her, wanted her to feel every inch of him. He withdrew and thrust in again, this time putting more weight into her.

"A… AH!" She cried out yet again, her legs instinctually wrapping around his waist to support and encourage his thrusts. "MIAS!"

Her calling his name is such a way had been a dream of Mias' since he first laid eyes on her, and at long last they were finally intertwined. He realized it was inevitable; the way she pulled him into her was proof enough of how terribly she wanted him. How could she not? What surprised him were his own actions. He'd never been so exceedingly tame with any woman or gave much thought to whether she enjoyed him as much he enjoyed her. Elle brought curiosity to everything it seemed, but that was part of her charm and the reason he craved her as he did.

Elle felt her lower half leave the mattress as she and Mias pulled each other closer. She could feel the warmth from his stomach pressing against hers and the tickling of his body hair against her skin as his thrusts quickened. She knew she was crying out for him, not in words, but in sensual exclamations as he came in, and pleading whimpers when he withdrew. There was indeed some deeper intimacy she never felt before having him inside her, but wasn't the source to the stirring in her heart. The way he moved, held her, and breathed were all different somehow. So this is what he was like during sex, her mind noted before feeling overcome with the tightening in her womb. She cried out desperately for release, which Mias gave with one good thrust.

"Ah! Elle…!" He cringed, her climax promptly triggering his own. He held still for a moment, breathing heavily with sweat glistening on his brow as she milked him for all he was worth. He couldn't think straight, let alone bring himself to part from her just yet despite the sensitivity of his loins, but it was inevitable as his high only lasted so long.

"Mias…?" Elle called out to him softly with tears beaded in the corner of her eyes from how good she felt. She was panting, but had a slight smile on her face as she looked up at him for further affection.

"Heh," he breathed out with a wide smile; no words could come to mind to describe how fulfilled he felt. He reclined at her side, and despite being out of breath kissed her lips once more.

Elle held her lips to his for as long as she could, until her lungs burned for air. She felt exhausted, but at the same time, incredibly happily. There hadn't been anything wrong with what just happened; no reason to regret her decision at all. It was all too perfect, and with the rain still falling outside, she knew Mias would likely want to spend the rest of the day in bed with her – and she had no objection.

* * *

While Mias and Elle relished in the comfort of one another, a rider pushed his horse through the rain and the muck, determined to make it to the manor before the sky grew any darker. The torrential rainfall wasn't making the journey an easy one, so when he was finally saw the outline of the building he heaved a sigh of relief and let his worn horse trot the rest of the way there.

Back in Mias' bedchamber, the post coitus afterglow kept the two in one another's arms exchanging slow kisses and light touches. Neither spoke a word, not that Elle could think of anything much to say, and Mias was smart enough to know this wasn't the time to tease her with inquiries over his performance. Her opinion of him was conveyed perfectly with a gentle smile and willing kisses to his lips. He'd be a fool to spoil such a moment, but unfortunately someone else was.

A soft knock on the door to Mias' bedchamber alerted the two to another's presence, causing Elle to pull up the sheets and hide the rest of her shame behind Mias.

"What?" Mias called out to the knocker, his tone heavy with annoyance over being interrupted.

"Sir, you have a visitor," Malcolm's voice answered.

"Tell them to go away. I'm quite busy," Mias said before turning back to Elle with a perverted grin.

"I don't have the authority to order any of your brothers," Malcolm reminded him.

"One of my brothers?" Mias raised a curious eyebrow. A personal visit from any of his brothers wasn't something he could just ignore, even though he wanted to. "Very well. I'll be out in a few minutes, Malcolm."

"Of course, sir," Malcolm responded before returning to his duties.

"Mias…?" Elle watched with some sadness as Mias dragged himself out of bed and began to dress himself.

"Don't worry, it's not Elias," he said as he slid on his trousers. "I'll try to make this quick."

"What? You think I'm going to stay here? I'd like to meet your brothers."

"I'd rather you didn't," he said honestly, stepping over to the side of the bed to kiss the top of her head. "Keep the bed warm. I'll be right back."

Elle wanted to argue back for her right to explore her curiosities, but it was difficult to do so when Mias was being calm and reasonable, and kissing her tenderly. She felt too emotionally weak to press the issue and decided waiting for him to return to her had its merit.

"Ah, don't be so complaisant…" he whined, bending his head down further to kiss her cheek. "It makes having to leave that much harder."

"You want me to argue with you?" She giggled, feeling his lips tickle against her neck. "How can I when you're making me feel good?"

"See? It's a problem," he smiled widely at her before kissing her lips. He eventually pried himself off of her with Elle's reluctant help and forced himself to run to the door, lest she tempt him right back into bed. While adjusting his shirt at the door, he looked back at her one more time and flashed a smile before exiting the room.

Alone with her thoughts at last, Elle held her blushing cheeks and flopped back down onto the mattress. She felt unreasonably happy by it all. She had sex. Good sex. Sex with Mias. It made her abdomen flutter just thinking about it. She squeezed a pillow in her arms, the best substitute for the magician she had, and closed her eyes to relieve each moment. The touches, the kissing, his fingers, his—now the thought of that still made her blush, but she knew loss of virginity didn't necessarily mean loss of innocence. It'd take her a while to get used to such things.

And then her wary mind had the gall to ask, what would happen when she did get used to it? When Mias got used to it… Her appeal had always been her refusal of him; the fact she was a virgin, shy and virtuous… That all would fade now the more she indulged him, and herself in the act of sexual intercourse. What then? He'd send her back to Earth she reasoned. Maybe that meant it would be alright to indulge herself. The sooner he grew bored, the sooner she'd return home.

However, while she did want to go home, she didn't like the idea of Mias being bored by her. She could picture too: their roles reversed with her being some sex craved pervert and Mias flatly refusing her. She knew that'd take some time, but it would happen. What if the time came and she still felt as she did now: confused and completely drawn to him?

She didn't know if it was enchantment, desire, or some other unseen force, but she felt it as clearly as she felt his body. 'Just sex' couldn't be that intimate, could it? No doubt Mias was a marvelous actor, but she couldn't picture him being so kind and gentle with his mistresses, although maybe that was her own pride telling her she was the special one. How arrogant, she thought, trying to rid her mind of such an idea. If she let herself be convinced by such thoughts, she might end up loving the bastard which would only end in another horrible heartbreak.

How she wished she could be more detached from her feelings. She just wanted to enjoy herself and Mias in the precious times she'd allow herself to be called 'his'. Damn, his possessiveness was suddenly becoming a turn-on, she thought as she buried her head into the pillow.

Halfway down the stairs, Mias paused when he saw his drenched brother being offered a towel by the maid and the two engaging in typical master-servant type exchanges as they waited for Mias.

Marius Dormaeus felt his elder brother glaring at him and slowly turned his head toward the stairs. He tried to keep his composure, but Mias was quite capable of inflicting fear with just a single disapproving stare. "B-Brother, hello."

"What are you doing here, runt?" Mias asked as he continued down the stairs.

Retti jumped back as Mias closed the distance between himself and his youngest brother, wondering if she would do better to leave the scene entirely.

"Elias is up to something," Marius got right to the point.

"Elias is always up to something," Mias said calmly. "Why would you be stupid enough to ride in the rain to tell me what I already know?"

"I couldn't take a carriage because I knew Durias and the others would have stopped me if I took the time to prepare one. I had a feeling you might already know since Elias is your twin and all, but… they all sounded very serious about this girl you're keeping."

Mias' eye twitched slightly. He did suspect Elias might go to their elder brothers, but he didn't think Durias would ever pay attention to their usual quibbles. "Is that so?"

"I don't think it's fair they blindside you… that's all," Marius said nervously as he pulled the towel off his shoulders. "We're brothers. We shouldn't conspire against one another."

"Fairness isn't a concern for the Dormaeus, Marius. The sooner you get your head away from your youthful ideals, the sooner you'll actually be of use."

"My youthful ideals made me come warn you!" He said defensively. "You always say a prepared man can deal with any challenge, so I thought—!"

"Thought what? You'd finally earn my good graces by helping me? You're a fool then as much you are still a boy, Marius. Go home."

"M-Master," Retti interrupted. "It is still raining quite heavily and it's growing dark. Sending him back, especially unaccompanied, wouldn't be wise."

"Keep out of this Anaret!" Mias snapped.

"Why do you have to be so mean?!" Marius demanded, not at all pleased to see the maid get yelled at for looking out for his best interest. "I never did anything to you!"

"You're the reason our family is in the state it's in," Mias glared down scornfully. "I'll not have you sullying this house with your presence. Get. Out."

"Fine! I'll be sure to tell Elias you're expecting him then!" The young Dormaeus huffed and turned his heels toward the door.

"You brat," Mias snagged him by the back of the collar. "He'll know you came to me the moment your absence is noticed."

"Let go!"

"Oh, but I've reconsidered. Having a bargaining chip is always an excellent precaution in these sorts of situations," Mias dragged him further inside. "Anaret, prepare a bedchamber for my darling baby brother and do see that there are plenty of locks on the doors and windows. He's almost as brilliant an escape artist as Elle."

"Y-Yes sir," Retti bowed obediently before scurrying upstairs ahead of the two to fulfill the order.

"ARGH! You think Durias will let you get away with holding your own brother captive?!" Marius yelled as Mias hauled him upstairs.

"Probably not, but if he's serious about coming after Elle, I need to show him I'm just as serious to protect her."

"Elle?" Marius repeated name curiously.

"She's none of your concern," Mias scolded as they rounded the corridor at the top of the stairs and nearly collided into said girl, hastily dressed with a look of concern on her face.

"I heard yelling," she offered as her explanation.

Mias heaved a sigh of frustration. He didn't want her getting involved in this. "It's nothing to be concerned about, my dear. Simply a squealing runt."

Elle glanced behind Mias' back to see this so called runt and was actually relieved to see a young boy.

Marius' large dark eyes crossly looked over to Elle where they immediately softened and he stopped struggling.

A flashback to the portraits in the attic reminded Elle of a much younger brother in Mias' family: the baby, the one Mias apparently despised nearly as much as Elias. Still, Elle doubted the youngest brother what with his wide eyes and pouty lower lip warranted any sort of negative ill will on her part, and so she smiled and introduced herself. "You must be Mias' brother. It's nice to meet you. I'm Elle."

"Marius Dormaeus," the young boy blushed unknowingly.

Elle kept smiling until she looked back to Mias. "Why are you handling him so roughly? Is he here to kill me too?"

"No, he's just a brat," Mias said as if it were a rational notion. "He'll be staying with us for a while, not that you need concern yourself with his presence."

"It's a little late for that as I'm plenty concerned," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "If he's not a threat, please let him go."

"Tch," Mias clicked his tongue and released Marius' collar from his hold. "You better not go anywhere."

"No, I'll hang around," Marius smiled over at Elle. "I don't get to be around that many beautiful girls so there's merit in my staying."

"Huh?" Elle looked to Mias.

"The main house doesn't have any young female servants," Mias explained while his hand massaged his brow. "Mostly to keep the Dormaeus men focused on more important things rather than chasing maids."

Somehow this didn't come as a shock to Elle. "Is every man in your family some sort of pervert?"

Mias wasn't sure if that was a question he should answer, though by not answering gave Elle the understanding that they were.

"We're not perverts, we just need to scrutinize our prospective brides very carefully," Marius told her.

"You be quiet," Mias hushed him.

"Well it's true. You were the only one who didn't want to abide by Durias' rules so you went to live in sin with your mistresses."

"Is that what he told you?"

"I can see that," Elle agreed before Marius answered.

"That's not why I left!" Mias said defensively. "True, it was the last straw that made me want to leave the main house, but that's not why I left."

"So why did you?" Elle asked, feeling the topic was open for discussion.

"I'd rather not share that…" he said quietly, surprising Marius with his uncharacteristic hesitance and discomfort.

"But Durias said—"

"You can't believe everything you're told, Marius," Mias scolded him. "An intelligent man analyzes both sides and draws his own conclusion."

"How can I when you never tell anyone anything?" Marius asked. "You never come home. You don't respond to our letters. You won't even visit Father."

"Because it won't change anything."

"Can't you try?! You're the family's magician! You inherited the dark arts better than any of us! If you can't do anything about it—!"

"What would you know about it?! Don't you think if there was something I could do, I'd have done it already?! There's nothing I can do! Magic can't change everything, and even if it could, time has caused more damage than anything else… and you can't reverse that."

"But!"

"Enough!" Mias declared, seizing Elle under his arm. "Go bother my servants if you want sympathy, but leave the two of us alone!"

"Huh? Wha?" Elle felt herself being carried off before Mias finished his sentence.

"Hey, wait!" Marius called after them, but didn't have the courage to pursue his brother.

Retti finally exited nearby room once it was obvious the confrontation was over and it was safe to direct Marius to the room. "Um, Master Marius, your room is ready."

"Yeah… alright…" Marius sighed, resigning to his circumstance for the time being. It'd be best for him to warm up with a hot bath and don a fresh change of clothes before he dealt with Mias any further.

"Mias! I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own! Put me down!" Elle argued and struggled to free herself until they were back behind the closed doors of Mias' room where he finally released her. "What's the matter with you?!"

"I can't look at that brat without getting upset…" he grumbled, knowing if he didn't give her some explanation the questions would continue.

"He's your little brother, Mias. I'm aware I'm lacking a lot of information here, but it sounded like he just wants you to be more involved in his life."

"So you'll take his side?"

"I can't take anyone's side," Elle explained to him as she tried to figure out how to deal with this situation. "I don't even know exactly what it is you're fighting about, but Marius is right about one thing and that's that you don't tell anyone anything. How is anyone supposed to help you if you keep everything pent up inside?"

"You want to help me?" He asked in a calm manner that hid his emotions.

"Well… yes. If I can…" She replied nervously as he stepped toward her.

"Then let's go back to bed," he seized her hips and began hiking up the skirt of her dress.

"M-Mias, I'm serious!" Elle blushed, trying to pull the dress back down over her lower half.

His perverted grin returned as he made eye contact with her. "You want to make me feel better, don't you?"

"I don't think sex is a good coping mechanism," she admitted.

"It's worked well for me in the past, and I've developed such an insatiable hunger for you now…" he growled in a low voice as his hands reached her buttocks, only to discover she hadn't put panties on when she redressed. "Oh? What's this?"

"I…! It's still a little sensitive down there! Wearing them was uncomfortable!" She blushed even brighter and tried to wiggle away from him.

Mias released her for the sake of getting to catch her again. He grinned and pulled off his shirt, before advancing toward her. "I do love the chase."

"I'm not trying to be coy Mias, I think you're trying to deflect your problems rather than face them and I don't think I should encourage that!" She explained, though it didn't help that she was trying to keep some distance between the two of them.

"How kind of you to worry over my mental well being, but I assure you, there's nothing a good roll in the sheets can't fix," he chuckled as he kicked off his boots and shimmied out of his trousers.

"I … thought I could help you…" she confessed, her back pressed against one of the bedposts.

"And you can," he grinned while boxing her in. "Kiss me."

Elle wasn't opposed to kissing, or sex, but it was obvious Mias' darker demons were dancing on the threshold of his mind and aggravating his temper with whatever unpleasantries they held. Perhaps it wasn't his libido speaking, but truly the way he'd learned to cope with those demons. Sex comforted him and drove away what pained him. He was asking for her help, just not the kind Elle had confidence in giving.

Mias assumed he'd have to goad her further in order to get what he wanted, but Elle once again surprised him by making the decision to pull her dress back off, revealing that she hadn't worn any undergarments at all. He smiled with intrigue as he watched her expression debate her every move, but said nothing to prevent scaring her away.

Elle touched her lips to his cheek first, trying to see if she could get a read on how Mias wanted it to be done. If he truly wanted to be comforted, making him do all the work seemed counter-productive. Besides, it felt like he was giving her the power over the situation and leaving himself the receptive party. Still, the timing seemed a bit off. How was she supposed to know exactly what to do when it was only her second time? Granted, sex was not complicated, but she worried she'd only make a fool out of herself by trying to be the dominant partner.

Mias had no intention of subjecting her to anything she couldn't handle; rather he simply wanted to see what she'd do when given the opportunity. A tender kiss to the cheek was a good starting action, but he sensed she was already hesitating with proceeding. Perhaps it was premature of him to test her.

Yet despite waning confidence, Elle didn't back down. Deciding to go with the flow of their bodies reactions, she kissed his lips and put her hands on his sides. She tilted her head, allowing for better access to his mouth for deeper kissing and shyly licked her tongue against the seam of his lips until they parted to allow her entrance. She hesitated momentarily, but with a few gentle prods against his own tongue found her nerves settled enough to try and twist and coil hers in a pleasing manner.

Delighted by her forwardness, Mias' had to restrain himself from overpowering her. It was tempting, but he managed, guiding her tongue to properly massage itself against his. She seemed afraid of applying too much pressure at first, but with some encouragement made herself moan as she continued the kiss until air became her preferred necessity.

"I'm still… not much of kisser… am I?" She asked in between breaths, trying to sound lighthearted about it rather than self conscious.

"You're doing wonderfully," he smiled, purring as he felt her hands stroking his sides. "But if you're not confident about this, you won't enjoy it yourself."

"I'm trying," she blushed. "It's not like I've done this before."

"You're trying to rush things. Don't. Take your time until you're confident in your actions. I'm not going anywhere," he smiled and placed his hands around her abdomen. "Your body knows what it wants to do… listen to it."

Elle nodded and moved her hands up to grasp his forearms. She pulled them down from her abdomen and pushed her body forward, trying to encourage him to step back. It wasn't a graceful command from her body, but she managed to achieve her goal of getting the backs of his knees to touch the edge of the bed and sit him down.

Mias kept smiling at her, not in any hurry this time to be joined. He couldn't discourage such earnest efforts, and of course her fumbles only made him want her more.

Elle touched her hand to his cheek as she stood herself between his legs, debating whether or not to be a little adventurous and push him onto his back. Her doubts kept her from being so bold, but she was still thinking about it as she brought one of her legs over his with some assistance to keep her balance. She felt his hardness brush against her inner thigh and began to turn red as she brought her other leg over his lap as well.

"Elle…" he called her name softly with mild desperation.

The way he called for her only stirred her desire to tend to him, causing her to kiss his lips without questioning herself. Just slow, gentle kisses to let him know she heard the deeper plea for her affection.

Mias slid his hands up her thighs and around to her buttocks, the better to hold her on his lap as well as knead the supple flesh. He was growing hungry for her, so much so that he even dragged his tongue up her throat to elicit one of her sensual cries.

"Ah!" She gasped out and tilted her head back to allow him access. She could feel the pulsations from his member still throbbing against her thighs, impatiently waiting for her next move. Elle didn't want to keep either of them waiting and raised her hips up to find the tip. She did, and let out a soft moan as it found her entrance and slipped inside. With one arm around Mias' shoulder to steady herself, she lowered her hips back down to take him into her. She cried out as she settled at the base, feeling all of him throbbing against her insides. "Mias…!"

"Ugh!" Mias grunted pleasurably as one hand moved up to her waist and another over her breast to help move her up and down.

Elle braced a hand on his thigh while the other coiled into his hair. She rocked her hips back and forth rather quickly, trying to maintain some control over him since she sensed his restraint was waning.

"Huh!" He thrust his hips up, further impaling her upon him.

"AH! M-Mias!" Elle cried out, latching onto him as tight as she could in fear if she didn't he'd buck her right off. He was being rougher with her than she expected, but it felt no less incredible. She only wished she could have kept in control a while longer. But wait, she didn't see why she had to surrender to him just yet. She wanted to do more for him, make him damn grateful he chose her to be his. Before she even realized what she was doing, she'd shoved Mias onto his back and pinned him at his shoulders. "W-Would you settle down?!"

Mias lost his breath and felt his heart skip a beat all at the same time, snapping himself back in control of himself rather than letting his natural instincts run amuck.

Elle's eyes widened when she too finally got a better hold of her senses and saw just how shocked Mias' was to have been pinned by her. Despite being quite red and sweaty from sex, she felt her body heat continuing to rise from the embarrassment of it all. "Oh jeez…"

"No!" Mias held her hips before she could scurry off of him and chuckled a bit. "No, don't stop. There's really no need for you to be so bashful anymore, is there?"

"M-Maybe from your perverted perspective…" She averted her eyes from his. "How could I possibly be confident about doing something I have so little experience in? Compared to you, I'm—"

"You're doing fine. Your confidence will grow if you practice," he grinned, arching his back upward along with his hips.

"Ah!" She gasped out before frowning down at him. "H-Hey!"

"I'm much more fun to ride than a horse, I assure you," he kept grinning, wiggling his hips against hers.

"M-Mias… please…" she blushed, visibly unable to stay upset with him.

"It's alright," he encouraged, helping her to raise and lower her hips. "Come… move with me…"

"This is so embarrassing…" she muttered under her breath with her eyes squeezed shut as her hips began to follow the rhythm he set for her without the assistance of his hands.

"How? You're breathtaking," Mias said while drawing one hand up her side and the other over her opposite thigh, hoping the gentle touches would help calm her anxiety.

Elle knew he wasn't going to complain about the position, rather she expected him to tease her more about it, but he didn't. The compliments were nice, but all they did were make her further aware of what she was doing. Why couldn't he have just shared what was bothering him? Then neither of them would be in this position!

Mias panted heavily, sweat beading off his brow as she unwittingly stirred him harder. Watching her breasts bounce back and forth right in front of his face was equally pleasing, but nothing compared with the back and forth of her expression between pure, honest pleasure and that of deeper confliction. What was she thinking in that head of hers? Certainly he filled her thoughts as well as her body, but what feelings accompanied those thoughts? Was she happy to be with him or was she just going through the motions brought on by physical pleasure? He'd never been burdened by such questions before, but the more he tried to ignore them the greater his curiosity grew.

The only thing that silenced his internal thoughts were the brief seconds of euphoria that came with his release, but even after reaching his peak and exhausting himself once again, the thoughts returned when he fixed his eyes back upon Elle.

Her hands were splayed on his chest, her arms bracing her weight as she inhaled deeply. After steadying her breath, she dismounted from him and swung her feet over the side of the bed. "I-I have to go the bathroom," she announced quietly before promptly padding across the room to the lavatory.

Mias rolled onto his stomach to be cooled by the texture of the fresh linens on the bed. The broad smile on his face didn't wane either, which he found completely strange. This was the first time in recent memory he felt a sense of joy and contentment post coitus. At first, he thought it was simply the joy of winning his conquest, but now he was uncertain. This feeling was odd and unfamiliar, something he couldn't put his evil finger on and thus wanted all the more to understand.

While she hadn't been lying, Elle stayed on the toilet in a thinking pose, debating what the proper etiquette for this situation was. She didn't think she'd feel this uncomfortable afterward. It wasn't anything physical, her body was only a bit sore (as expected), and mentally, it was already a fond memory to look back on, but emotionally… well, emotionally she didn't expect Mias to be so intimate.

After washing her hands, she splashed some cold water over her face to in hopes logic would begin to make sense of his actions. It was probably too soon to try and draw any sort of conclusion after only doing it twice. It'd be perfectly understandable if Mias held back, or acted that way to make sure she didn't change her mind, so perhaps that was all it was, a part of his seduction and nothing more. Goodness knows he'd been looking at her that way since Elias's little visit.

She patted her face dry on a hand towel, checked her appearance in the mirror, and gathered her courage to return to the bed. She crept slowly back into the bed chamber only to find Mias asleep against his pillows. He must have exhausted himself, she thought as she decided to sit on the edge of the bed instead of crawling back in it – she didn't want to disturb his recuperating nap.

Yet she found herself wanting to curl back up at his side. Surely he wouldn't mind her snuggling up against him, but both her brain and heart warned against it. Cuddling encouraged the nurturing of affection, and heaven forbid she let such a thing happen. This was the beginning of a sexual relationship; it ought to be about sex, not some delusional romance. She knew Mias' intentions were different so she had to keep everything in perspective and her emotions in check. This was the fulfilling of a basic instinct. Simple. Uncomplicated. Purely physical. That's was all it should be and she had no reason to want for more when he already left her quite satisfied.

However that was already proving to be harder than Elle thought. Even in sleep, he had a rather smug grin on his face, no doubt replaying the scene in his dreams. This was more Mias-like behavior, and yet it was just as captivating to watch as his chest slowly rose and fell with his breath. His hair was a disheveled mess, so much so that Elle found her fingers compelled to smooth it back, save the one stray antenna. She flicked it a few times, unusually amused with it before her eyes decided to wander down his body.

He really was something, she thought as her fingers ghosted down his chest to the sheet corner protecting his privates from the cooler air in the room. A thought occurred to her: maybe familiarizing herself with the tool for the deed would make the whole situation less awkward. 'Know thine enemy' and what not. She cautiously pinched the sheet and gradually lifted it up, and there it was.

She blushed, but didn't lower the sheet. As natural as it was for any man to have one, it still looked weird to have that much flesh hanging between one's legs.

"Impressive, is it not?"

"Well I dunno. It's not like I've seen a lot of—" She froze mid-sentence and slowly wrenched her head upward.

Mias had that smirk on his face again with his eyes half open and arms tucked behind his head to watch her actions comfortably.

Elle dropped the sheet and intended to follow her first instinct to flee, but Mias shot up like a triggered trap and snared her around the waist.

"Oh no you don't~," he teased, pulling her back into bed.

"Y-You pervert! You weren't napping at all, were you?!" She cried while wriggling to free herself.

"I was resting my eyes," he grinned, tucking his head over her shoulder and squeezing her middle tighter. "How could I possibly sleep without you by my side?"

"Gee, you've managed without me before," she grumbled, realizing Mias wasn't going to let her go.

"And calling me the pervert when you're the one fixated on my nether region? Tsk, tsk. You naughty girl."

"I'm not—!" Elle paused her defense as an epiphany came to her. This wasn't the first time Mias turned to teasing when she felt awkward. Hell, the only time she did feel somewhat comfortable with him was when they had their usual back-and-forths. He gave her a chance to insult him knowing full well she just needed to direct that negative energy out rather than keep it in. She might not have figured it out had he not been holding her so carefully in his arms, mindful that her abdomen might be sore, and while his eyes had that twinkle of mischief in them, they also seemed concerned for her.

Perhaps it was all Elle's imagination brought on by hormones and stress, but in that brief moment of possible clarity, there were two options: continue to be uptight and defensive, or let it go and just have fun with it. What more could Mias do to her at this point?

"…Like I'm really anywhere close to 'naughty'," she continued, trying to gather as much nerve as she could to continue. "And even if I was, do you really think all I'd do is look at your willy?"

A bold and surprising question, Mias noted, though he took just as much delight in it had she continued her shy squealing. He chuckled and pulled her into his lap, kissing her shoulder understandingly. "Fair point."

She tilted her head back to brush against his cheek and look up at him. "Thank you."

His expression softened and he smiled gently. "The awkwardness will pass. I'll not have you uncomfortable in my arms for even a moment."

She nodded and turned her head to the side, allowing her to give him a light peck on the lips. "Not that this isn't lovely, but we are going down for supper aren't we?"

"I have no objection to that," he purred, using his power of sexual innuendo to distort the meaning to something genuinely naughty.

"Ew! Mias, no!" Elle flustered up and pulled the sheet up around her torso before hightailing it out of bed with it. "Be serious. You're probably hungrier than I am."

"Hehe, yes, I suppose I am," he propped his head up on his hand as he watched her walk back to the bathroom.

"I'm going to bathe first. I can't imagine changing back into my clothes when I'm still all sweaty."

"I'll join you," he smiled as he watched her disappear into the bathroom to start the tub. He sat up, but stayed still for a moment as a thought occurred. Elle's cleverness may prove to be problematic, and this latest exchange meant it wouldn't be so easy for him to conceal the inner workings of his mind. The secrets he kept were part of his intrigue, but offered protection above all else. He could only hope Elle's curiosity wouldn't have her snooping any further than what lay beneath the bed sheets.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 34-36. Originally written in 2013-2014.


	13. Chapter 13

Elle expected returning to the day's usual schedule to be a bit awkward, but in actuality it only stirred anxiety. She thought a bath and a fresh change of clothes would calm her, but having Mias participate in each activity brought her to the precipice of anticipation – he never missed an opportunity to vent his lust and now that she permitted his full indulgence, she had no idea which opportunities he'd seize from now on. And he would, there was no doubt about that, but the when... He hadn't tried to take advantage of her in the tub, nor when she stood half dressed in her knickers debating what dress she'd wear for the last few hours of the day. She settled on a soft yellow gown with gold trim, something to brighten spirits on this dark, rainy day. Mias gave her a crooked smile when he saw her in it, but there was no comment or touch to suggest they not leave the bedroom at all. Apparently he was still quite satisfied for the time being.

She didn't hesitate to take his arm when they walked down to the dining hall, but still found herself nervous to be close to him. Whether she wore clothes or not, there was no hiding the fact he'd seen everything now. The anxiety made her want to run away, and at the same time, made her want to cling to him. She didn't understand why it had to be so confusing. She just wanted to have dinner, read a book, and go to bed… only she'd be in bed with Mias where sleep was a secondary activity.

Elle kept her head low, mostly to hide her red cheeks and shield herself the servants. While she was certain none of them would comment in Mias' presence, the embarrassment of meeting knowing eyes made it impossible for her to remain amongst them.

"May I be excused?" She asked him quietly.

"Hm?" Mias looked up from his plate, his mouth still in the process of chewing.

"I'd like to go to the library," she continued.

Mias swallowed and nodded his head. "Bit surprised to hear you ask permission. Do as you will, my dear."

Elle politely bowed her head in thanks as she rose from her chair and left the dining hall in a bit of a rush. She had to vent her stresses and decompress with the one person she truly felt comfortable sharing things with.

"Abernos!" She called for the Stag the moment she passed through the doors.

"Elle?" He peered out from one of the rows of bookcases. "What is it?"

"I need you to affirm I'm still sane," she exhaled in mild desperation as she trotted up to him, her words spewing forth like a faucet suddenly turned full blast. "It was a rational idea at the time, I think, but perhaps I didn't consider the consequences as much as I should have. I mean, it really was wonderful, and he's really not that bad anymore… but is that me talking or his influence? I don't know anymore!"

"Elle, slow down," Abernos patted her shoulders. "What are you going on about?"

"I… slept with Mias," she confessed, blushing brightly.

"You sleep with Mias every night."

"No, I mean… you know… we had sex."

Abernos' blushed an equally bright shade of red and his ears perked up. "Oh, um… well, that is something then… so you…  _want_  to be his mate now?"

"No! I don't think I do… How could I? He's so… but he's also… I… I don't know…!"

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," Elle shook her head. "He was just… really close… It's scary. Even though I'm away from him right now, I'm still a bit scared, but I don't dislike it. I think something is wrong with me… or maybe I just made an impulsive and foolish decision that comes from being naive…"

"Maybe, but… you're not like that," he said sincerely. "It was important to you, wasn't it? If it were just giving into instinct, wouldn't you have consented a long time ago?"

Elle realized he had a point there. "Then why… do I feel like I'm being pulled into a black hole?"

"Huh?"

"The way he looks at me draws me in and I know if I keep getting closer, I'll be swallowed up… I have no idea what lies beneath that darkness, and I don't think I want to know, and yet still… I can't help myself. It's my damn curiosity! "

"E-Elle, it's alright…!" Abernos fumbled words in his brain before he decided simply to hug her. "That sounds really scary, but I still don't understand why. I'm sorry."

"I'm scared because I don't know what's going to happen to me…" She whimpered as she let loose a few tears. "And yet all I can think about is going back to his room and losing myself all over again…"

Abernos' ears lowered and he chewed at his bottom lip as he struggled to think of something comforting to say. Unfortunately, he didn't have the sort of wisdom required to do so.

Elle felt at least some of her emotional weight lifted as relief became tears she could openly shed, and still the uneasiness remained. She wanted to be in Mias' arms and have him comfort her, but fear overruled her, which in turn brought her loneliness and sorrow to deal with as well.

Still, a good cry helped, and after a little studying and brief conversation, both retired to their respective rooms. Elle still didn't have any clue of how she was going to deal with Mias from now on, but she tried to think about it optimistically: was just another lesson she had to study to survive in this world. It certainly drew out some of the romance, and since romance wasn't meant to be there in the first place, it was all the better.

She found Mias' bedchamber vacant, which didn't surprise her. He probably was in his study doing whatever it was Mias did that he called 'work'. She paused inside the doorway to the bedroom and looked over her shoulder to the study door.

She wanted to see him.

Elle felt her heart beat increase at the mere thought. Why did she want to see him? She'd seen plenty of him. She couldn't possibly miss a man who lived under the same roof as her, and yet there was some longing for him as she stared at that door until she finally took a hold of her senses and brought her head forward.

 _"Elle, you know where you're headed at this rate..."_  she heard her conscious whisper.

"Why are you standing in the hallway?" Someone suddenly asked.

Elle turned her head to see Marius Dormaeus striding towards her.

His dark hair was still damp and clearly hadn't been combed out since he took his bath. His wet garments were exchanged for a night shirt and dressing robe along with a pair of slippers that were a few sizes too large for his feet.

"Oh, hello Marius," Elle avoided answering that question. "Were you looking for Mias?"

"No, and I doubt he'd see me even if I asked for him," he pouted out his lower lip before letting his eyes scan the portraits and paintings lining the halls. "I wanted to explore this manor since I've never been inside before."

"Oh, would you like a tour? I've just about memorized every room," Elle smiled proudly.

Marius smiled back, nodded his head, and eagerly trotted to her side. He quietly listened as she named each room and replied as best he could when Elle asked about individuals depicted in the portraits. Some were just pieces of art, while others were indeed of Dormaeus family members, but none who'd been alive in recent years as Elle came to find out. Apparently none of Mias' immediate family were worthy to adorn the halls of his manor.

"I must say Elle, you are a very agreeable woman," Marius complimented her as they rounded the corner that lead back down the main corridor.

"I am?" Elle giggled.

"You're articulate, courteous, and cordial: I see why my brother fancies you, but I do not understand what you see in him."

"He's certainly a difficult man to get to know," Elle admitted. "He doesn't much care for my curiosity either."

"But at least he likes you," Marius said enviously.

Elle inadvertently blushed. She felt as bashful as a schoolgirl with the very idea Mias had any fondness for her. At the same time, it was disheartening to hear she had more favor with the sorcerer than his own baby brother. She had to wonder if there was anyone in his family Mias didn't despise for one reason or another. "He likes… very few people, doesn't he? Even amongst his family, he doesn't want to ever talk about you all, and heaven forbid I bring it up. He gets so defensive and with his stubbornness, it always leads to a fight."

"I honestly couldn't tell you," Marius confessed. "I'm fifteen years younger than Mias and Elias. I've heard he wasn't this bad before I was born, but losing our parents was difficult for all my older brothers so I don't think it's just that..."

"Wait, both your parents?" Elle asked cautiously. She always suspected the mother might have passed, but she'd just recently heard the two brothers mention their father.

Marius slowly nodded his head.

Elle's stood frozen, wondering if Marius was as reserved as Mias when it came to his origins, but she hadn't the heart to ask the young boy about a clearly painful subject.

Marius noticed her reluctance and didn't look too surprised to see it. "Heh, of course Mias wouldn't tell you. He's never been one for sob stories."

"…I don't mean to pry," Elle said sincerely.

"It's not like it's a secret, though I suppose no outsiders would know the details, and even I can only relate secondhand information since I was only an infant at the time, but I know it was my birth that started it all… since it ultimately cost Mother her life and Father his mind—" Marius suddenly found himself unable to speak and he grabbed his throat in alarm.

Elle whirled around, knowing very well she'd see Mias standing there with the afterglow of magic resonating around his right hand.

"You can't help but run your mouth, can you, Runt?" The sorcerer asked with a frightful calm over his anger.

"Is that really necessary?!" Elle demanded, marching straight into Mias chest to glare up at him effectively close. "Undo it. Now."

"Oh? Such a harsh command," he smirked. "And why do you wish to hear what he has to say? He has no memory of what is the truth, only what has been said. Surely you know how impressionable an age he's at. He'd believe anything the others told him."

"Undo it," Elle didn't yield to his attempt to lead her away from the subject.

Mias stood silently for a moment before he snapped his fingers and canceled the spell.

"—AH! MIAS! HOW DARE YOU?!" Marius screamed as his voice returned.

"I could have cut out your tongue," Mias told him and pushed past Elle to continue intimidating him. "I still may if you insist on shouting."

Marius held his tongue and clenched his fists to help relieve his stress.

"You should be in bed by this hour anyway. It's late and you're likely still chilled from the rain. I won't look after you if you get sick."

"I'm not tired," the boy grumbled back.

"I can fix that," Mias conjured another spell in his hand and blew it into his little brother's face.

"Hey! That's not… fair…" His eyes steadily drooped and his body swayed back and forth before dropping onto the floor in a deep slumber.

"Should you really be using magic on him?" Elle asked as she watched Mias gather Marius into his arms.

"He'll be fine," Mias said coolly.

"And if you're certain he doesn't really know anything, why are you trying to shut him up?" Elle asked as she followed him down the hallway.

"The lies can be just as painful as the truth, if not more," he replied.

Elle rolled her eyes. "It would kill you to drop the cryptic answers to my questions, wouldn't it?"

"It very well might," he smiled back at her, which made Elle pause in disbelief.

The tense atmosphere that weighed down on her when Mias was upset vanished. Even when he suppressed his temper, there was always that uneasy feeling in her chest when she listened to harsh words said calmly. And now it was like nothing happened.

She lingered outside Marius' bedroom door as Mias dumped the boy on the bed and tossed the duvet over him without much care, but the fact he did so anyway made Elle question if Mias loathed his youngest brother as much Marius claimed he did.

With the task finished, Mias exited the chamber and shut the door behind him. "The two of us should crawl back under the sheets as well, don't you agree?"

Elle eyed Mias skeptically.

"What?"

"Just thinking," she said quietly before shaking her head in hopes of derailing her train of thought.

"My parents' demise is a sore subject," he stated firmly.

"I figured as much."

"I refuse to talk about it."

"I wasn't going to ask."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow in his own skepticism. "I'll not have you going behind my—"

"Mias, I'm not going to ask you about it," she said while taking a hold of his hands. "I promise."

He squeezed her hands back and lifted them up to his chest. He heaved a sigh and glanced down at the smaller set of hands cupped inside his own. "I suppose I should only be to glad to hear that."

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not that," he smiled a little. "You're strange to me sometimes, that's all."

"It's strange to be respectful of your personal life? Op, then again, this is you. You who knows nothing of decency, privacy, personal boundaries—"

Mias knew that was the start of a very long list and decided it was best cut short by stealing a kiss.

"Heh," Elle lightly blushed. "There you go again…"

"Mhm," he responded and turned his head to kiss her cheek.

Elle felt a tingle run up her spine and pushed into his chest to steady herself.

"Should I carry you?" He asked rather than proceeding like he usually did.

"You don't have me that weak in the knees," Elle giggled and stepped back.

"Then I'm not doing a very good job, am I?" Mias teased and made a grab for her.

Elle ducked to the side and successfully avoided him.

"Little minx," he grinned.

"You could have caught me if you tried," Elle said as she carefully walked backward down the corridor to Mias' bedchamber.

"You know it's no fun if I catch you right away," he strode after her.

"I don't recall ever having 'fun' running away from you."

"And now?" He asked, quickening his pace to get within reaching distance.

It gave her cause to think. There wasn't much point to avoiding him knowing he'd pursue, so why was she still doing it? Since when did fleeing in fright become running for delight? Cute rhymes aside, it sent up red flags that rekindled her concerns she had before Marius interrupted her… and turned her thoughts toward Mias. She did want to inquire about his past because it likely held a lot of her answers, answers she could use to better understand him, but resigned not to in order to spare him the pain of reliving it. Those thoughts alone made it obvious she already cared too much about him, more than she knew she should, and playing these games with him now was the prerequisite to something far deeper.

"…Elle?" Mias halted his pursuit as they arrived at his bedchamber door and her form shrunk down inside her dress.

Deciding being a mouse was an easy escape for the moment, Elle transformed and squeezed herself under the door. She needed more time to reflect on these thoughts. Hopping back into bed with Mias at a time like this would only confuse her further.

"Elle?" Mias asked her as he opened the door and entered with her clothing in his arms as her substitute. He was mindful of his steps as he crossed the room and followed her over to the fireplace where she decided to nestle down. He draped her gown over the back of the sofa and walked around to stoke the glowing embers in the hearth with a bit of magic before sitting down beside her. "What troubles have you feeling so small, my dear little mouse?"

Elle didn't answer him and curled up into a tight ball in hopes he'd just leave her alone.

"You always run to the Stag when you're troubled, yet it appears he wasn't able to console you entirely this time," he began. "It's annoying, honestly. What must I do to make you come to me?"

He couldn't really have an interest in her roller coaster of emotions, Elle thought. Mias wasn't the sensitive type to begin with. Even if he had gained some empathy, she doubted he'd know what to do with it.

Mias lightly brushed his index finger against her fur, massaging her tiny muscles just enough to make being a tense ball impossible for her. "Come, tell me what has made you upset so I may fix it."

Elle was honestly surprised how serious he seemed, but remained hesitant to divulge any thing. She wanted to, beyond all reason and logic, she wanted to tell him her every thought, desire, and concern, and even if he had no solution for her, his confidence alone might very well assure her it would all be well. It would be easy too; she would speak, he would listen, she would be vulnerable, he would offer sanctuary in his arms, and then she would fall in love… and he would break her heart.

Mias looked at her, concerned, but at the same time wondering how much longer he'd have to wait for what he wanted to hear.

Her heart beat quickened again, each pulsation echoing in her mind with the intent of driving her mad if she didn't do something. All she wanted was the security that secrets provided and upon that thought, realized she was no better than Mias, perhaps even worse. She wasn't remaining silent to protect him; she was doing it to protect herself, and still she had the audacity to crave him like a ravenous dog. It was almost worthy of a laugh, if she knew tears wouldn't be shed with it.

To Mias' shock, Elle suddenly jumped upon his chest and promptly transformed back to normal, her human fingers curling tight around the material of his shirt, and her lips pressed hungrily against his. He paused to enjoy the taste of her lips, only to find it bittersweet given the desperation in her eyes to direct his mind toward the lesser of two evils. The question was if he should indulge her distraction or resist temptation long enough to see where it would lead.

"Well… this is… interesting," he said smoothly with a hint of intrigue as he curled one of her tresses between his fingers. "You are aware I know what you're doing."

"Would you just shut up?" She pleaded, kissing him again.

Mias savored the moment for as long as her lips were against his. When they parted, he released a pleasant sigh and placed a hand on the curve of her back to keep her close. "My, you're giving me quite the performance."

Elle furrowed her brow in frustration over her ineffectiveness, but stubbornly leaned in again for another kiss.

"Elle," Mias lightly touched his fingers to her lips to stop her. "What's wrong?"

It was already too late to stop both feelings and tears. Neither were intended or wanted, they simply were. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and cried quietly; she had no energy left to bawl like a baby.

Mias hadn't a clue what troubled her, but he saw no need to inquire if all Elle wanted for the time being was to be comforted by him. He held her until her whimpers turned into the soft breathing of sleep, and then moved both of them to the bed where they both could slumber comfortably.

He kept Elle tucked against his chest and watched her for a while until he was assured she was sleeping soundly. Being the learned man that he was, he wondered if her tears were the result of fluctuating bodily chemicals or if it was something beyond his comprehension. Either way he couldn't be upset with her, which surprised him: his reaction of being tolerant and comforting was unusual, and yet it didn't feel unnatural. He knew some cries could be comforted with slow paced sex and tender kisses, and his own body believed such was the course he should follow, but restrained himself. Being with Elle had always required patience; there was no need for him to be greedy when she was already in his arms.

He brushed his thumb against her lower lip and smiled as he recalled the first time he kissed her. Even back then there was something about Elle he was fiercely attracted to, something that brought out the worst and best in him.

It was supposed to be an adventurous affair from the beginning, but even Mias with his vast intellect hadn't foreseen the numerous challenges they both would face to get to this pivotal point. When they met those few months ago seemed farther away in his memory, but he recalled them with perfect clarity.

He was alone once again in his manor, his affair with Corrine Fairworth past its conclusion. He sat in his office, deep in thought as his mind searched the vestibules of his conscious for what it was he wanted most. Compiling the positive qualities of all his past relationships, he knew a girl from humble beginnings would be more suited to accept his offer. He'd like to be able to carry on a conversation, so some intelligence was important. Her appearance had room to vary, but she had to be nicely shaped with just enough supple flesh to mold with his hands. And a virgin; she had to be a virgin. A woman who had known another man would surely always compare the two, with him being the best of course, but he didn't want to be compared at all. She had to know him and only him; learn the skills he taught, and respond as he wanted her to.

It was on a whim he decided to search this land called Earth. He had already planned to visit the realm to test his magic and figured a land with a vastly different culture might just have the diamond in the rough he sought. The portal connected in the country of England, an island nation with a vast populous despite its size. Within the city itself, people swarmed like ants, numerous though unorganized, each moving to the beat of their own drum. It was a gray place, and the scent that hung in the air wasn't nearly as pleasant as the tobacco he knew.

"And they call this a capital?" He queried to himself with unimpressed amusement once he learned the name of this city was London, the capital of England. Yes, the architecture of the older buildings had its charm, but clearly it had died out as the years as nothing modern piqued his interest. Their horseless carriages looked cramped, their clothes left nothing to the imagination, and they all seemed to be ruled by this small handheld device with numbers and letters written on it.

Perhaps this sort of world was too different from his own, he thought as he escaped into a park where there was more of what he was familiar with. And then there she was, just sitting there with her nose in a book. His mind was made up the moment he saw her, though he didn't know a thing about her – a problem he could easily remedy.

Just as he began to cast a discrete spell, she rose from the bench and left! The sun was hanging low in the sky, but she still had some nerve to leave without him learning her name. Her stride seemed to taunt him and the satchel over her shoulder seemed to laugh at him each time it hit against her hip.

He continued casting his spell and concluded by squeezing his palm to absorb it. The effect turned his eyes emerald green for a moment and he had to pause so as not to bump into anything as his line of sight zoomed forward, and even went through her bag. He found what he needed in an instant, conveniently all on one little card:

Blom, Mirelle. British Citizen. Born May 1, 19XX.

It was enough information to catch her off guard, but tempt her with intrigue. He grinned as his vision returned to normal and he stepped up his pace to catch her.

And he did.

Poor thing was frightened, but still had some fight in her, and quite the tongue on her. He found it refreshing to be a complete stranger to a woman. He knew his name was what ultimately won over his past mistresses, but this girl had no idea, and at times he forgot and became all the more frustrated with her when she didn't cooperate.

However it was a stubbornness he grew fond of and he enjoyed teasing her just to see her flustered expression. He couldn't recall when it was last that he truly laughed, albeit at Elle's expense, but she never let him get away with it completely. Her resistance was admirable, though ultimately futile, and he couldn't be happier.

Then Elias appeared to ruin it all and nearly succeeded. Perhaps it was their own stubborn natures that kept both Elle and Mias from a premature death after all was said and done. Mias' wounds had healed and his pride, though bruised, recovered no worse for wear, and yet something had changed.

It was ever since then that he had that strange emotion whenever she was near or in his thoughts. He felt like he had softened with his efforts to tend to her and care for her. With their consummation as bed partners, the theory that it was a side effect of blue balls was off the table, and in actuality having sex only seemed to make it worse. The scent of her hair, the sound of her voice, the touch of her skin, the taste of her lips; the sight of her eyes looking back into his; everything was more powerful than it should be—dangerously so. He knew what happened when you cared about someone more than yourself, and that was honestly the last thing he needed right now.

"What am I doing…?" He whispered out loud as he hugged Elle closer to him.

Whether it was convenient or not had long been out the window. The facts were that Elle was already in danger and he did care too much about her. Too worry over her safety this deep into the rabbit hole was an insult to her own strength, although his meagerly used conscious did wearily gasp to remind him he hadn't given her much choice in the matter. He'd be a fool to think she'd want to stay with him after all he'd put her through, and a bloody lunatic to hope she'd ever come to feel for him the way he felt about her. That she might love him—

Yes… he always thought that if Elle was in love with him, they wouldn't have any further conflict, and yet, despite his best efforts, her heart still wasn't his. Why shouldn't it be? He'd make sure she'd never regret it, and if she wanted his in return, it was hers. He'd do anything to make her happy, especially when she made him so content just by sleeping in his arms. It'd be worth it to at the very least put forth an honest effort. What more could they possibly endure by this point after all?

"This is bad," he chuckled quietly over his situation and still gazed gently at her. "Even now you're causing me a great deal of trouble... making me love you… "

* * *

Sometime between entering the bed and falling asleep, Mias' clothes found their way onto the floor, leaving the two to cuddle skin to skin at daybreak. They fell asleep to the sound of light rain as the storm moved out to sea, and by morning, rays of sunlight shown in through the openings in the drapes, provided a gentle illumination to the room.

When Elle's eyes opened, she found her arms wrapped around a pillow just as Mias' arms were wrapped around her middle and his head nestled in the small of her back as he slept. She glanced back and smiled a little before deciding it was best she stay still and let the man sleep a while longer. She laid her head back into the pillow and lightly moaned as she stretched out her legs and arms before letting herself get comfortable again. She closed her eyes, expected to get another hour or so of rest, but instead felt a nibbling on her side. She cracked a smile at first and tried not to laugh. "Mias… cut it out…"

Elle was confident he heard her, but he chose to ignore her and continued in his ventures.

"Mias, I mean it," she said while squirming - he had found a ticklish spot, and wasn't about to ignore it. Stopping him took a swift kick from Elle's foot to toss him over the edge of the bed where he landed on the floor with a loud thunk. With relieved yawn, she snuggled her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes.

She heard movement, likely Mias getting up, but oddly didn't hear any complaints over her behavior. Curious. Still, she didn't feel the mattress shift so she assumed he'd gone to the bathroom to leave her alone for a few minutes.

Hardly. She felt her side of the bed dip down further as Mias sought to attack from a new angle. He sank his head back down toward her navel and kissed along her curves until Elle finally opened her eyes and looked at him. With a sly grin, he took another nibble of her side, hoping to coax out another giggle.

Elle tried to frown, but she couldn't. She thought it might have been fatigue, but there was something about the way he smiled at her that she couldn't get upset about. He was just teasing her as he always did, but this time without any harshness. Everything about him was gentler, yet still mischievous, like he was a pup who just wanted to play. "Good morning, Mias."

He paused for a moment before moving himself toward her head in order to kiss her, and smiled wider once he had, like this was his first time exchanging simple morning pleasantries with anyone. "Good morning, Elle."

Smiling came so naturally, Elle wasn't aware of it until she felt her cheeks glowing in quiet contentment. Her world was still a mess of feelings and emotions, undesired circumstances and questionable relationships, but strangely, none of it felt as wrong as she knew it should, and she wasn't just thinking that because she enjoyed Mias' kisses.

"You're feeling better, I take it?" Mias asked as he crawled back onto the mattress.

"Mhm," she nodded while hiding her head shyly into her pillow. "This is all so new to me; I think I was just overwhelmed…"

"It's alright," he said comfortingly while dipping his head down and kissing the back of her neck after brushing her hair to one side. His lips trailed downward, kissing between her shoulder blades and down the curve of her spine.

Elle shivered and felt goose flesh prickle over her entire body. It felt so undeniable pleasant that remaining still was no longer possible. Her legs stretched out and her toes curled, she hugged a pillow for comfort since the pressure from Mias' kisses told her he had no desire to have her turn over. She could only speculate what his intentions were, but the anticipation was what was exciting her at the moment.

"Mm…" Mias hummed out as he pushed himself up on all fours for just a moment. He slipped his right hand underneath her abdomen and raised it just so for a favorable angle.

Elle inhaled a shuddered breath and blushed brightly from having her hindquarters even slightly in the air, but still felt her ever present sense of curiosity begging to have this experience. Her desires from last night still lingered despite anxiety and tears so the thought of speaking and disrupting him was quickly put to rest.

Mias smirked and touched his fingers between her thighs before lightly rubbing her entrance. He exhaled a sensual breath himself when he found her womanhood already wet and waiting to be played it.

Elle released a sensual moan as she felt the tips of his fingers prod her, before gently slipping in and out. The attention was welcomed, but still left her wanting more. "Mias, please…!"

"Shh…" He said softly and withdrew his fingers to place his shaft against her folds. "It'll be inside you soon… don't worry…"

"Mm!" Elle couldn't help but rub herself against the firm flesh. How much longer was Mias planning to tease her?

Mias grinned, pushing down on his manhood to align the crown with her entrance before carefully inserting himself. He slid inside with no resistance and shivered with delight as he felt her eager walls pull him in further.

"Ahh…!" Elle gasped, but quickly melted into crying soft and pleased moans. He was in so deep and reaching further, rocking into her very core and it felt incredible. So this was why man still fucked like beasts.

"Elle," Mias exhaled her name and tilted her head in order to kiss her lips as he ran himself through her back and forth at a relaxed pace.

"Mm…" Elle moaned out and released the pillow in favor or gripping the sheets. He was working her harder, to the point where she feared he'd buck her off the bed if she didn't have a firm hold of it. "Mias…! Mias… you need to hold back a bit…! I can't hold on…!"

"Grab the headboard," he paused himself for just a moment to allow her to comply.

Elle scooted up to the headboard, bringing Mias with her, and pulled herself up just a bit to curl her hands over the wooden frame.

As soon as she had hold of it, he thrust even harder than before, turning pleasured moans into sensual cries. Holding back was out of the question, he felt this almost instinctual need to give her his all, like it had the power to convey his feelings for her in lieu of words. He seriously doubted such words would be believed if he told her at this point anyway, much less that she'd return his feelings. As with everything else with Elle, this would require patience and careful planning to ensure he received his desired goal.

"Mias…!" She panted out his name in desperation only to feel the coiling in her gut snap from the pressure of his last thrust. Gripping the headboard required too much of her energy at this point and she released it, causing her upper half to collapse against the remaining pillows, and still he kept at it, gradually winding the coils inside her once again.

"Oh my… you came already?" He grinned happily and slowed himself to allow her some recovery.

"Y-Yeah… Didn't you…?"

"Not yet," he chuckled and lowered his entire body onto her back, being sure to dig his hips in just a little deeper.

"AH!" Elle began panting again and tightened her grip on her bed sheets.

"Shall I continue?" He asked while he overlaid his hand upon hers.

"Mm… mhm…" She nodded when she felt his hand squeeze hers and his lips kissing her temple.

"You're doing beautifully…" Mias whispered near her ear and began to pick up the pace once again.

Words of praise flowed off his tongue like syrup, their sweetness making her smile both inside and out even as he resumed quick and heavy thrusts. Even when he was being rough, he was being gentle. It was so wonderfully contradictive, but Elle had already begun to accept that not making sense was part of Mias' charm. Her thirst for answers was appeased by sex oddly enough and she had no desire to ruin it with her curiosity.

A few more hardy thrusts and Elle once again felt the pressure break and her muscles spasm in ecstasy. Mias' usual grunts evolved into unrestrained moans as he reached his climax, providing a strange harmony to her own cries as the peak was hit.

Elle's whole body flattened out against the bed once her internal tremors ceased. She felt a sense of loss when Mias withdrew, but he remained on top of her to continue kissing the side of her face.

"Ahh… now  _that_  is how we should begin every morning…" he chuckled weakly and encouraged her to roll over so she wouldn't need to strain her neck to look at him. Once the turnover was complete, he wasted no time and quickly planted his lips upon hers. He titled his head off to the side to deepen this kiss and slowly swirled his tongue around hers before releasing it.

"Ah… Mias…" Elle breathed his name and subconsciously took him into her arms. She only became aware of how close he was when she felt his head nuzzling into her cleavage. She blushed, but saw no reason to chase an exhausted sorcerer away from the cushion of her breasts.

"Mmm…" he smiled happily and closed his eyes to rest a while longer. He could hear her heart fluttering in her chest and smiled to himself knowing he was the cause of the palpitations.

Elle remained silent for few minutes, her hand every now and then playing with the ends of his hair.

"That feels nice…" he commented in a soft voice.

"Hm? You mean your hair…?"

"Mhm… I like it when you do that…"

Elle hesitantly slipped her fingers further into the dark locks until she touched the back of his head. Assuming the compliment meant he wanted more, she slowly stroked her hand through the black strands as Mias continued to rest.

The room fell silent after some time, causing Elle to wonder if he fell back asleep. Her fingers still gently raked through his hair, but slowed to a stop once her senses returned. Why was she doing this? She gained nothing from holding him and petting his head, only subjection to a calmer, sweeter Mias. He looked the most content Elle had ever seen him and if indeed he was, disturbing him would only make him mad, but at least that side of him she could handle.

The tranquility of it all caused a great deal of reluctance, but gradually she settled into it, and really it wasn't much different from her usual schedule. Wake up, sex, bathe, breakfast, morning lessons, lunch, sex, afternoon lessons, tea with Abernos, a few hours to do whatever she pleased, dinner, time to read, get ready for bed, sex, and sleep. By the week's end it was her established pattern, yet Elle still had her reservations about getting too comfortable.

Marius had been with them for a while now and as far as Elle knew, the main house hadn't contacted Mias about his whereabouts. Marius himself wasn't concerned as evident by his typical pre-teen behavior. Malcolm had taken over the boy's tutoring for the time being at the other end of the library and nearly every hour she'd hear the two bickering over the importance of culture and history.

Their disputed often ending with Marius joining her to discuss her studies instead and Malcolm leaving the library in a tiff. Marius could be quite the brat, but he was never anything but polite with her. He was a welcomed study partner, always eager to show off his own intelligence, but his concentration never seemed to last long.

Elle couldn't blame him. The winds of summer were blowing and it seemed a shame to waste a beautiful day's weather on subjects such as the year the country had an abundant harvest of turnips.

Her schedule wasn't strict, so she saw no harm in asking Percy to pack a lunch and taking Abernos and Marius down to the seashore for the day. Given how pleasant her recent days with Mias had been, her recollection of his temper was buried underneath youthful restlessness and naivety.

When Mias came down from his study to the dining hall and found only his place setting, he immediately turned to Percy for answers. "Where is she?"

Percy calmly blinked, his usual straight expression still conveying some confusion as to why his master did not know. He turned his eyes to the windows and stared out towards the sea.

"And no one thought to tell me?!" Mias' nostrils flared and he immediately departed the room.

Down at the beach, Elle waded along the shallows in search of unique shells and sea glass while Abernos played with Marius by tossing the boy into deeper water each time he tried to climb up on the Stag's shoulders. Abernos didn't seem to mind the rough housing, he was simply surprised the young Dormaeus apparently enjoyed his company, compared to the elder brother who hadn't much care for him at all.

Elle smiled to hear both of them laugh. Marius probably never played with any of his brothers before given how eager he was to latch onto Abernos, or perhaps he simply say the Stag as his plaything. Either way neither was complaining, though Elle was disappointed her search for sea treasures hadn't yielded much. Perhaps the seas of this world weren't like the ones on Earth.

"ELLE!" Mias' voice echoed down from the hillside, causing all three to pause and look up to see the magician hurrying down the pathway, often jumping from ledge to ledge to save time on his descent.

"What's he yelling for?" Marius asked Elle as she waded back towards them.

"Having a fit we didn't invite him?" Abernos suggested as he shook the water out of his hair and ears.

"Oh shit," Elle realized. "I didn't tell him we were going down here…"

The two boys watched Elle run out of the water to defuse the situation before it could escalate further.

"Sorry!" Elle apologized with a weak laugh as she wrung out her knee-length bloomers. "With you always shut up in your study, I guess I forgot to mention—"

Mias' glare quickly made her hold her tongue. This wasn't the anger that resulted from a simple miscommunication. "We're going back,  _now_."

"What? Why? Just what did I do this time?"

"Stag, grab the runt and get your clothes on," Mias ordered the two.

Elle frowned. "Mias, you're being unreasonable. It's a nice day; we're restless. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, but I don't see why this is a problem."

"I won't have you out of my supervision," he offered as his excuse. "Now put your dress on and let's go back."

"Supervision? Mias, I am not a child."

"You're under my care, whether you're a child or not has nothing to do with it. If something were to happen to you, I'd—"

"Nothing is going to happen to me! It's not like I came down here alone either, or are you just jealous you're not the one I'm spending time with?"

"Elle—"

She cut him off again. "No! You don't get to keep doing this to me! Not without an explanation! I didn't think you even cared what I did anymore so long as I met your needs, or is that what this about? You can't go one afternoon without—!"

"Without knowing you're safe!" He finished. "If I know where you are, I don't worry so much… staying on the highlands is fine when you go out to the barn, the gardens, the fields… but here I don't have my eyes on you, and what's worse you're with Marius."

Elle's own temper calmed. "…Your older brothers have sent more threats then, haven't they?"

He didn't respond, but she knew that was the case.

"And you didn't  _tell_  me?! Then you go and have the nerve to yell at me for something I thought was okay?!"

"I didn't want to worry you!"

"Well how bloody  _kind_  of you!" She spat as she gathered up her clothes and the basket with their packed lunch before marching up the hillside to the manor. "Ass!"

Mias opened his mouth to retort but ruled it as pointless and promptly closed it.

"I did think it was odd Durias hadn't noticed I was gone," Marius commented as he and Abernos sloshed onto the beach. "What did he say?"

"None of your business."

"I think it is if it's my presence that's brought new danger to her," Marius frowned. "And did you not tell me so I wouldn't worry?"

"You're not the one who's threatened. If any of our brothers show up, the least they'll do to you is scold you."

"Then why didn't you send me back? My role as your bargaining chip isn't worth as much as her protection."

"I don't trust Elias not to begin using you. Durias may be wise that this is one of his schemes, but you and I both know the younger the brother, the less Durias gives a shit."

"So you're protecting me too, huh?" Marius gave him a cheeky smile.

Mias replied by setting the seat of Marius' pants ablaze with an icy flame that froze the already wet material.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Marius repeated over and over as he waddled as fast he could back into the ocean to thaw himself. "You really are an ass, Mias!"

Mias gave no reaction but looked to Abernos to see if the Stag also wanted to pay him a similar compliment.

"Uh… I'll bring him up when he's done," Abernos told him.

"Good," Mias replied and turned to walk back.

"Um, Mias!" Abernos quickly snatched something he spied peaking out of the sand and trotted towards the magician to pass it on. "Give this to her, okay?"

"A seashell?" Mias looked at the tiny pink half of a bivalve.

"A peace offering," Abernos told him, knowing full well Mias was on his way to make up with Elle.

Mias doubted such a thing would put him back into Elle's good graces, but it at least gave him an excuse to go see her. He took the shell with a quiet and discrete nod to Abernos for his assistance and then continued on his way.

Meanwhile, Elle had stormed her way in through the kitchen, the main hall, and up to her own bedroom where she could quietly decompress for a while. Even if he was doing it to protect her and not make her worry, there was still no reason for him to be so angry with her. Why couldn't he just tell her? It's not like she wasn't aware his elder brothers were highly suspicious of her and his younger twin wanted to run her through.

"I thought we were done being difficult with each other…" she sighed to herself as she changed out of her wet undergarments into fresh ones from her wardrobe drawer.

Her life was far from being rainbows and butterflies, but some naïve part of her obviously thought things were different now. Fighting with Mias just made her sad, especially since just that morning he took things slowly, spending most of his time kissing her in every place she could be kissed. It didn't seem conceivable that he could still turn those lips against her by barking orders.

"I should know better…" Elle scolded herself out loud in the hopes she'd listen to herself for once. "Only in bed is he like that… and he's only like to not overwhelm me… You know this, Elle. You can't have unreasonable expectations of him. He's going to do what's best for Mias, not you. It only seems he cares because you're his favorite toy right now. You  _know_  this."

And if he really cared, he wouldn't be in his study all the time. Meals and sex were the only times she spent with him it seemed. She studied on her own mostly, and even if she wanted to spend her free time with him, somehow it always turned into Mias getting a bonus shag that day, but she couldn't complain because at least she was with him.

"Stupid Mias…" She muttered as she sat before her vanity to brush out her hair. Her reflection in the mirror cast the same judgment, but also took a long look at her as if to scrutinize her self more thoroughly. Mias couldn't take all the blame.

A firm knock at the door broke her concentration with the mirror and she turned her head back to see if the knocker would enter or wait outside. She knew it was him, and didn't respond right away, but another look in the mirror told her not to be petty, and she finally answered. "Yes, Mias?"

"Will you see me?" He asked, knowing she might not have calmed down enough to stomach his presence.

"…Come in," she replied with some reluctance, but better she deal with him sooner rather than later. She didn't want to spend her entire afternoon brooding if she could help it.

She heard the door latch click open and his boots as they entered the room, but didn't turn to face him. She watched his reflection in the corner of the mirror as she finally picked up her hairbrush to begin preening herself.

He didn't say anything further; he simply crossed the room and quietly set the shell down on the corner of the vanity for her.

Elle glanced down at the little pink shell and felt Mias' lips kiss the side of her head. As she turned to speak with him, he abruptly left her side and retreated for the door. It was unlike him to not say anything at all, though this time his actions spoke a little louder than words. He probably didn't know what to say to her. "…Mias, wait."

He stopped and looked back at her.

"I… guess I do understand that you thought it was in my best interest, but I don't think I'm really the 'ignorance is bliss' sort of girl. I appreciate you trying to protect me, and by all means, do, but could you please not keep something like this from me in the future?" She turned on the vanity's stool to face him. "I don't want to accidentally make you upset and have more of these stupid fights."

"…I simply thought you had enough to worry about. I don't want to place more burden on your mind than I have already."

"Burden? Mias, I'm well aware about what you've gotten me into, but when was the last time you heard me griping to go home?"

It'd been a while, Mias thought.

"I'm also aware you didn't give me much choice, but I decided to stay here and make the best of things. Any 'burden' you feel I carry, I willingly took on so you don't get to complain about it."

"Yes… but that not quite what I meant," he smiled for a brief moment. "In bed, you're always somewhat tense, and whether you admit it or deny it, that doesn't change the fact that I sense it."

"O-Oh…" Elle blushed. "Um… Well…"

"Are you not comfortable with it?"

"No! I enjoy it! I do! It feels very… um… nice…" 'Nice' being only the tip of the iceberg among the many splendid adjectives she could use to describe it.

"But I'm not imagining what I'm feeling, am I?"

Elle bowed her head a bit and shook it. "It's… probably not a good conversation to get into at the moment."

"Elle, how do you expect me to take you into my bed when I know something about it displeases you?"

"I-I dunno, you've done alright so far…" She blushed brighter. Of all the things the topic could have changed to, why did it have to be this?

"Elle," he stepped toward her, his voice coaxing.

"Mias, please don't," she fled from the stool to maintain the distance between them.

"Do I frighten you?" He asked, daring to keep moving towards her.

"I'd say I have as much fear for you as anyone in this household does," she responded and continued stepping back.

"What about me is so frightening?" He pressed on, both with questions and stride. She was clearly afraid of something. His little mouse only ran when she was fearful. "My temper?"

"No…" Elle backed up further.

"My power?"

"No."

"My sexual prowess?"

"No!" By now Elle was almost pinned in the corner, her heart pounding in her chest to the point she felt it could burst.

"Then why are you running from me?" He asked with more gentleness than demand, slipping his fingers beneath her chin to raise her head to face him. "What have I done?"

Elle knew she was trembling, but wasn't aware how bad it was until Mias steadied her with his touch.

"Elle… please…" He was begging. Mias Dormaeus. Begging… desperately.

"It's this…" She exhaled, releasing a few tears along with gasping breaths. She was so scared to tell him that this side of him was what made her so uncomfortable with him.

"This?"

"When you're like this…!" She cried. "You aren't the same man who kidnapped me – him, I could deal with… somewhat, but you… The way you look at me now is different and I don't know if it's something you've done or if it's my own perception…! It makes me all the more aware of the fact I relinquished all I had left to give for no purpose other than my own pleasure… and that's scarier than actually sleeping with you because now I don't what you're going to do to me! What happens if I refuse you now? Do you just take me anyway because I consented in the past? Or do you decide I'm not worth your trouble and send me off like the others?"

"I'd  _never_  do that to you," he said firmly.

"And I want to believe you, but I can't…! I can't be like you…! Like your other mistresses…! I can't pretend it doesn't matter!"

Mias held his tongue and simply stood there listening.

"And of course you can just stand there normally like nothing at all has happened! You've been doing this for nearly half your life! And now you've had me… and each time, I see you looking at me… wanting  _more_ … but I don't know what more I can give you, Mias…! I have nothing…! So of course I'm scared! I'm petrified!"

Her words and tears felt like an iron gauntlet had grabbed a hold of his heart and squeezed it threateningly. He wanted to hold her tightly and kiss away all her insecurities, but all that was for naught if she feared him as she did, and Mias wasn't sure he could comfort her with words, but it was all he had left to work with. "Elle… the assumption that you're nothing more than a toy for my pleasure and a mistress like all the others is far from the truth. Yes, those were indeed my intentions in the beginning… but things have changed. You've been nothing like the others, and I was arrogant enough to think that wouldn't effect me; I've never butted heads with any woman more stubborn… and far kinder to me than I deserve… so assuming it means nothing to me when I embrace you is just… wrong…"

"What do you mean…?"

"If you think I'm passionate with you simply for my own pleasure, I wonder how well you've been paying attention," he smiled a little. "My poor little mouse, you make it so obvious innocence is not lost by having sex. You still have a lot to learn about me outside of the bed as well as in it."

"How can I when you're so damn secretive?" She sniffled.

"Only about certain things," he chuckled. "Everything with you is new to me as well. Perhaps that is why I'm so passionate, yet overwhelming for you… I know what to do, just not how… not yet… but I will, if you'll have me, that is."

"I… I don't know if I can…" she admitted honestly.

"It's alright. I'll learn patience in the mean time," he cupped her cheeks to encourage her gaze not to falter. "Know that I do not wish to be rid of you. My desire to keep you has only grown stronger since you gave yourself to me, and that is how I wish for us to continue… However, I do understand this transition may take time, so do not fear refusing me."

Elle closed her eyes and nodded, the warmth from his hand against her wet cheek felt oddly pleasant for some reason. "Okay."

"Will you be alright…?" He asked.

"Mhm…" She responded quietly. As drained as she was, it was a relief to finally have that burden off her chest.

"Alright," he murmured before kissing her forehead. He backed away as soon as his lips left her temple and gave her a small smile. "I'll let you rest then."

"Okay," Elle smiled back, though part of her wanted to cling to him and tell him to stay. Still, she watched him walk towards the door, grab the handle, open it, and then just as he was about to exit, added. "You're going to make this up to me, you know."

"I have every intention of doing so," he grinned back at her and then finally departed.

* * *

It started so innocently: a ride along the coast on horseback, and now hooves thundered through the ebbing tide as Elle was in the mood to show off her riding skills. Mias lost track of when it exactly became a race, but that didn't matter because he was losing.

They'd taken the white and red carriage horses, both fine young mares made strong racers from their usual duty. Elle rode Primrose, the white mare with a grey mane, with the confidence of jockey, unafraid to lift her bottom from the saddle and lean forward to cut as much wind resistance as possible.

Mias did what he could to keep up with her, but lost the return to the beach below his manor by a full length, much to his dismay. "You only won because you're lighter than me."

"Sounds like someone is a sore loser," she teased as she dismounted the white beast and brushed her hand over her muzzle. "Isn't he, Prim?"

Mias dismounted Nutmeg, the red mare with a dusty colored mane, and gave her a comforting pat on the neck. The beast had done her best, but as the rider it was more his loss than hers. "Have you been taking your other lessons as seriously?"

"I think so," Elle said as she held lead her horse by the reigns and walked just at the edge of the water. "Having Marius for a study partner has helped with the literature at least."

"Do you think you're confident enough to attend a social event?" He asked, finally catching up to her so they could walk side by side.

Elle frowned and looked at him with much displeasure. She could always tell when he'd done something without informing her. "What is it…?"

"You recall I received a letter the day after Marius arrived."

"That you neglected to mention to me for almost an entire week," Elle added, much to the sorcerer's chagrin.

"Yes, that," he turned his guilty head away from her. "I have no choice but to return to the main house."

"When...?"

"A few days from now, but before I leave, I need to send you some place safe, and as luck would have it, Corrine's wedding takes place at this week's end."

"I see..."

"You needn't worry. I'm sending Marius with you, along with Anaret and the Stag."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Elle said quietly, trying to play down her concern despite the pinkness of her cheeks. "You'll be out numbered at the main house. If your other brothers are even half as bad as Elias—!"

"I'll be fine," he smiled and nudged his shoulder down against hers to knock those thoughts out of her head. "I've had more trouble with you than all of my brothers."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She shoved him back. "You're the one who declared yourself to be all I'd ever need, and whether I like it or not, that does hold some truth. You know if anything happens to you, I'm—"

"And do you really think I'd go if I had any doubt?" Mias reached his hand out to the side to grab hers. Once secured, both their feet stopped and let a fresh wave crash over their riding boots while the horses stood still and waited. "I'll come for you like I always do, and this time there won't be anything left for you to fear."

"There is if you keep talking that way..." She muttered, though a contradictory hand squeezed his tightly.

He smiled and leaned the short distance over to her cheek which he promptly kissed. "I promise."

Elle blushed a little brighter than before and looked at him with a mixture of hesitance, confusion, and concern. "I...! I don't want you to go!"

The abrupt declaration made Mias lean back in surprise.

"It has 'bad idea' written all over it and I understand that not going isn't an option either, but we've already been distant in the same house and now you're not even going to be near me and my safety aside, I just plain don't like it, okay? And I know what this sounds like, so you can wipe that smug little smirk off your face, because I am  _not_  going to miss you!" She finished with a hmpf and crossed her arms over her chest.

Mias was smiling his crooked little grin that held nothing but satisfaction, though upon being scolded for it, he simply chuckled and took a step closer to her side. "I already miss you. The very idea of being away from you is lonesome. Not having you in bed, I can handle, but we might as well be in different worlds again if it means I don't get to see your face every day."

"Yes, and that's lovely, but I really think we should talk about this with some seriousness," she said sadly. There wasn't anything she could say to make him reconsider, she knew that. She also knew this was a meeting that couldn't be avoided for much longer, but there was a nagging in her heart and mind that told her something was amiss with the entire situation. Perhaps it was just the premonition of the worst possible scenario, or maybe she really would miss him. It was hard to say. They already didn't spend a whole lot of time together anyway, so why should a few days completely apart cause such a stir?

"I am serious," he said, kissing her eyelid then up to her forehead. "I'm happy you don't want me to leave, so it appears I'll have further making up to do once I return."

"Damn right you will," she said, restraining her voice to subdue the welling of emotions and for once succeeded in doing so.

They continued their walk back up the beach, their hands still folded together like it was natural as neither of them noticed until they had to part them to guide the horses up the trail to the flatlands.

With Gale working on the gardens that day, the barn was empty and quiet. The other two horses were out grazing in the pasture and Elle could just barely make out the black speck on the horizon that was Mias' stallion while his current brood mare, the cream colored one, was all but invisible at this distance.

"Have you bred horses before?" Elle asked Mias to keep from awkward silence as they unsaddled and brushed down their respective horses.

"No, but given how pleased I am with Aeries, it would seem a shame not to breed him. This is his first season as well. I bought that mare specifically to be his mate since I rely on these two girls to pull my carriage, however it would appear Aeries would rather snack than mate. Aerys has shown no interest in him either."

"Bad chemistry?" Elle suggested.

"Gale says they just need more time together," Mias explained while brushing down Nutmeg's coat. "I'm just concerned because we're getting deeper into the summer months and perhaps we've missed our opportunity for the year."

"Then there's always next year," Elle smiled optimistically.

He smiled back, grateful for her understanding.

"Alright, Prim, let's get you in your stall," Elle told the mare after she finished brushing her and lead her down to her stall. She entered without fuss, eager to get to her water bucket and fresh hay. "Good girl."

The beast nickered and flicked her tail as all shut the door.

"So…" Elle's voice trailed off momentarily as she looked back at him. "About my going to Corrine's… when are you sending me?"

"Tomorrow," he answered.

"So pretty much last minute," Elle sighed. "How expected…"

"The journey is a full two days," he told her. "By the time you arrive you'll be exhausted so you need a day just to recuperate, and then the day of the wedding will of course be hectic as Anaret frets to dress you and you fret about being dressed like a proper lady. Half a day for dressing, half a day for the ceremony, and then who knows how long the reception will last."

"Ugh, can't I just hide out in my room if it's going to be that much of a fuss?"

"I thought you would have enjoyed the idea of going to your first party," he said as he patted Nutmeg's hindquarters and let her walk herself to her stall.

"Well the way you had me preparing for one made me think you'd at least be there with me," she admitted.

"Oh, so that's it," he smiled and strolled across the wooden floor to her side, his hands swiftly encircling her waist.

"It's a common social anxiety!" She blushed defensively. "I know Marius will be with me, but he's still a boy… and there's no way Abernos or Retti will dare put themselves amongst nobles. So what's the point of my going to a place where I'm just standing in the corner?"

"I'd like to think at least one of us will have some fun while I sort this out," he smiled, running his hands down her sides. "Please promise me you'll try to enjoy yourself?"

"Alright…" She sighed before lightly blushing when she felt his hands sliding over her buttocks. She glanced up at him, knowing quite well what mischief he was up to. Mias never wasted an opportunity, she'd give him that, but why was it harder for her to deny him? She didn't want to, but rather she had to. It was all for the best, wasn't it? She forced a smile and took a few steps back, out of his arms. "Well, I suppose I should go get cleaned up and then talk to Retti about packing. I'll see you at dinner."

Mias smiled sadly, "Right. I'll see you then."

Elle had to turn around the moment she saw his face. That expression… disappointment… it wasn't becoming on him. It made her want to run into his arms and cover his face in earnest kisses, but she couldn't—she just couldn't.

However, denying herself was quickly becoming as painful as heartbreak by this point. Maybe all those thoughts about doing it for her own well-being were wrong, after all, it's not like she had infinite wisdom when it came to men. Perhaps it wasn't fair to Mias, or her, to run from whatever was clearly between them, even if it was only lust.

A bath didn't erase these thoughts or enlighten her to a more logical viewpoint like it usually did. When she went to talk to the maid about what garments and accessories should be packed, the same two images kept flashing in her mind, both were Mias' expressions: that deep, tender look that frightened her, and the sorrowful smile that triggered her urge to care for him. Lust didn't make anyone look at someone that way, did it?

"Um, Retti?" Elle interrupted the maid as she was pulling out a few suitable outfits to pack into the traveling trunk parked at the foot of Elle's bed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Miss," she smiled as she carefully patted the dresses down into the trunk. "What is it?"

"How do I look when I'm with Mias?" She asked.

"How you look?" She tilted her head, confused.

"Like, do I look happy to you?"

"Are you not?"

"I… I don't know if I can trust my own feelings," Elle explained. "A third party opinion would be much obliged."

"You seem to be happy," Retti smiled warmly. "Especially compared to how things were before. Now you light up when you're around the master."

"I light up…?" Elle blushed and held her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Mhm, and I've never seen the master so happy either. He tends to pout when you're not with him, you know."

"He does?"

"Oh these past few days, he's been beside himself," Retti explained. "He hasn't been sleeping in his bed and when I asked him why he's been on the sofa, he told me 'the bed feels too lonely'."

Elle felt her chest tighten.

"I don't understand it now that you mention it," Retti put on her thinking face and tapped a finger to her chin. "If you're happy together, why are you apart?"

That's a very good question, Elle thought to herself. If it was plain to see through Retti's eyes, then all this fear and hesitation was for naught.

"Miss Elle?" Retti turned to find Elle had disappeared from the bed and the door was swinging shut. It took a moment for the maid to process what was going on, but once it clicked, she smiled happily and returned to packing Elle's things.

 _"He's not going to let me live this down…"_  Elle reminded herself as she ran down the hall to Mias' study. He could tease her all he wanted though, she didn't care. If she could be with him and finally feel at peace with herself, it was worth it. And what was that saying? Boys always teased the girl they liked. The way Mias tormented her, he probably liked her more than she knew.

She threw open the door to his study, ready to call out his name and jump into his arms, but the chair at his desk was empty.

Strange. He usually couldn't wait to get back into this room to scribble his notes and read through his tomes.

She walked across the hall to his bedchamber door and cautiously opened it.

The room appeared empty.

"Mias?" She called for him and walked towards the bathroom door.

Perhaps he needed to use the facilities.

Elle knocked on the door this time before opening it, and again, empty. She closed the door and turned back to face the room, her mind puzzled. It was a big house, but there were only so many rooms Mias' favored.

She left his bed chamber and went back through his study to the small door that opened up to the library. She walked her way to the railing and looked over the sea of shelving and literature. "Abernos!"

"Here!" The stag responded.

Elle turned her head to the left wall where he was atop a ladder filing away a stack of books. "Have you seen Mias?"

"Not recently," he said, pushing off on the shelf to roll the ladder closer to her. "Is something the matter?"

"No, it's just I really want to see him… and of course I can't find him," she had to laugh at the irony.

"Have you tried not wanting to see him?" Abernos suggested.

"Hehe, I don't think I could even if I tried," she replied honestly. "I'll keep looking."

"If he comes by, I'll tell him you're looking for him," he smiled, his ears ever perky to match his grin.

"Thank you," she smiled and made her way down the spiral staircase in the corner and proceeded to the library's main entrance. If she could find Malcolm, perhaps he'd give her some clue to his master's whereabouts.

She found the vampire manservant taking his tea with the chef in the parlor. The two appeared to be having some sort of intimate exchange, given that Malcolm's pale, boney fingers were drawing a slow line up Percy's leg. She was hesitant to interrupt, but thankfully Percy had the unique ability of knowing when eyes were watching them and directed Malcolm's attention to the doorway.

"May I help you, Miss Elle?" Malcolm asked, getting up from the couch while Percy tried to hide his embarrassment.

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt, but have either of you seen Mias?" She blushed as well, fearing she'd seen something not meant for her eyes. She always had her suspicions about those two. The fact that Percy made himself Malcolm's meal demonstrated a great deal of trust between them, or something more?

"He's outside as far as I know," Malcolm answered and looked to Percy. "What? Not but twenty minutes ago?"

Percy nodded.

Malcolm looked back to her. "I saw him descend the grand staircase and make his way out the front door. I don't know what he's up to; didn't he just come in from riding an hour or so ago?"

"Yeah," Elle confirmed that fact for him and immediately began to wonder why he'd go back outside. The front lawns hadn't much to them other than a long stretch of grassy field that eventually ran into the stone wall and black iron gates that bordered the front property.

"Curious," Malcolm tilted his head over the back of the sofa, straining to glance outside the window. "Ah, I can't see him."

"Well if I miss him, will you two tell him to please come find me?"

"Of course," Malcolm barely finished speaking when Elle took off for the front door.

She ran outside, heading scanning left to right and back again in her search for him. The main road up to the manor was a good half mile long, but open, and she didn't see Mias anywhere.

He hadn't left for the main house without telling her, did he? That would be so like him… But the ride to the main house only took a few hours. It didn't make sense for him to leave before she did. He'd want to see her off and wish her well one more time because he knew she'd have her doubts.

"Mias…!" She tried to call for him as loud as she could, but given her lack of breath from running, it was barely audible. She felt like crying. Why did she always have the worst sort of luck? It was so damn frustrating.

"Elle!" She heard Marius' voice calling to her and glanced back to see the boy galloping up to her on his own horse, a blue-grey mare with a blue-grey mane braided in various spots and adorned with little light blue flowers. "I thought I saw you! Why were you running?"

"Marius," Elle caught her breath and straightened her posture. He'd ridden over from the grassy field on the left side of the house.

"What's wrong? You look upset," he steered the horse to her side.

"I… Do you know where your brother is?" She asked.

"Yeah," he blinked innocently and pointed over to the field. "He's lying down over there."

"He's lying in the field?"

"He's lying in the field," he repeated and held out his hand to her. "I know right where he is. Hop on."

Elle smiled and took his hand, oddly impressed the boy had a strong enough hold to help her onto the horse. She wrapped her arms around his middle, much to Marius' enjoyment as he tapped his foot against the horse's side and steered her back to the field. "What are you doing out here? If I knew you wanted to ride, you should have come with Mias and me earlier."

"Do you really think he'd let me tag along?" Marius asked rhetorically. "Besides, I was busy getting ready for our trip tomorrow, and now I'm making sure Cornflower is ready to go too."

"I see…"

"I heard you've never been to a Rothbart affair before," he continued the conversation. "I haven't either, but I've seen how they act when they're guests. They're cheery enough, but very rowdy, and that's  _before_  they start drinking."

"Sounds like we're in for one hell of a party," Elle laughed lightly, though knowing she faced a boisterous crowd rather than a sophisticated one made her far more nervous.

"It'll be fine. After all, I'll be with you," he smiled proudly.

Elle smiled, Marius reminded her so much of Mias.

Speaking of the magician, Marius slowed his horse near a patch of wildflowers and looked down to see his brother lying in the field, arms crossed behind his head, and his eyes closed. "Hey Mias, wake up."

"Go away, Marius," he said, not bothering to open his eyes even though he heard someone dismount from the horse.

"Mias?" Elle stared down at him riddled with confusion, but still relieved to have finally found him.

He opened his eyes the instant he heard her voice and bolted upright like she was the last person he expected to see.

"Why are you out here?" She asked, kneeling down next to him before he could stand.

"It's where I wanted to be," he answered. "I wasn't going to get any work done today anyway. The fresh air felt good and so here I am. Did you need something, my dear?"

"I was looking for you," she told him simply.

"Marius, go ride your beast elsewhere," Mias ordered his brother, but never once taking his eyes off Elle.

"Why?"

"Go!" He commanded.

"Tsk, fine," Marius clicked his tongue and trotted off towards the gardens.

Once he was sure the youth was no longer present, Mias softened his expression toward Elle. "What do you need, my dear?"

She smiled as his face grew closer and their noses touched. She didn't say anything, but she did take hold of his cheeks and braved her fears to look him in the eyes before she kissed him.

For a brief moment, Mias wondered if he was dreaming, but the heavenly sweetness that was Elle's kiss wasn't so easily fabricated in his subconscious. She was real, and kissing him fervently with a tame passion he never felt from her before. It was strange, but quite pleasant, especially when she concluded it by pressing him back into the brush and laying herself across his chest.

"Can I stay here with you for a while?" She asked softly, nestling her head above his heart.

"Of course," Mias answered without hesitation, though he did find the situation peculiar. Sudden affection from Elle always brought a series of questions to mind, but he held his tongue. If this moment was a part of some fleeting dream, he didn't want to taint it with unnecessary banter. He'd come outside just to sit as she often did, in hopes it may help him gain some understanding of her. Currently, enlightenment eluded him, but Elle was willingly in his arms again thus there was some benefit.

"It's quiet…" Elle commented after a few minutes. She only heard the rolling waves in the distance, the rustling of the grasses in the breeze, and gentle palpitations of Mias' heart against her ear.

"It's probably the last peace we'll have for a while," he said, bringing his hand over her shoulder and swirling his fingers against the flesh of her arm.

"Then we should enjoy this while it lasts…" She said, curling her fingers around the material of his shirt. "Don't make me leave you until then, okay…?"

He tilted his head down to face hers.

"I know what I'm asking," she stated clearly before softening her expression towards him. "Please."

"Do you really think I'd say 'no'?" He smiled and carefully turned her into the grasses beneath them, just to allow himself a little extra umpf from gravity when he kissed her.

"No, but… I want you to know… it's what I want…" she confessed in between kisses, eagerly raking her fingers through his hair and pulling him as close as she could. It'd been too long since she touched him, and felt his touch in return. The feeling wasn't entirely primal either as the image she had in her mind never depicted sex, just touching and closeness – that same intimacy that had her running scared she now realized how deeply she craved it from him.

Far be it from him to deny Elle what she wanted, and thank the gods he'd at least have one decent night's sleep before they'd have to part. It made him so incredibly happy, an emotion he conveyed through continued kisses to her lips and neck, each slow and precise so as to draw out the pleasure it gave the two of them.

"Mias…!" Elle's breaths deepened as his affection turned to her neck. It made her toes curl within her slippers and her fingers tighten around dark locks of hair. Soft moans were hard to keep contained, but served as the perfect accompaniment to his heavy breathing.

"Elle…" He spoke her name tenderly while wandering hands caressed their way up her thighs.

It wasn't like Elle to grow absent minded of her surroundings, but in this case, the world all around her fell silent and still as soft caresses turned to sensual strokes that prompted the removal of certain undergarments.

Mias loosened his belt and let his trousers drop down his thighs. Laying back over her, he bunched the front of her dress upward allowing his hips to easily slide into place.

Elle's thighs hugged his hips as he entered her and she cried out the increase of pressure in a series of deep breaths, followed by the calling of his name in a wanton voice. She wanted more of his touch, his kisses, the way he said her name, and the way he looked at her.

 _"I was fighting against something I couldn't keep from happening…"_  Her brain finally admitted to itself as she received that soft look followed by a deep kiss.  _"I've been… in love with him all this time… haven't I?"_

* * *

Version II. Chapters 37-39. Originally written in 2014.


	14. Chapter 14

The long carriage ride gave Elle an opportunity to think. Her parting from Mias that morning was indifferent at best, the usual 'have a good trip' and 'I'll see you soon' sort of conversation that were meant to put her at ease. It didn't. Her very life was dependent on this plan of his and her confidence wavered under the weight of it.

Anxiety of the heart raised further concerns as she questioned herself on the matter of love, if indeed that was what she felt for Mias. Just how had it happened? Did she guard herself too much? Or had her body tricked her into thinking sex meant something more…? She couldn't be certain, but knew she never would have slept with him the first time if she felt like she was sacrificing all her expectations. She always wanted a guy who was crazy about her, and in some sense, that was true of Mias.

It felt strange, and different from anyone else she'd ever had feelings for. It certainly wasn't a crush or innocent puppy love, but for it to have depth, meant it'd have to be something stronger and just how could she call that feeling 'love' when she didn't have any romantic fantasies about him aside from wanting to be physical with him all the time. That was her youth talking.

When she tried to take sex out of the picture, there was nothing she'd gain from being at his side. She  _knew_  that, and yet her own heart had become as cruel as Mias once was, making her love him when it was the last thing she wanted. Loving someone like him wouldn't end well if she allowed such feelings to remain, but ridding herself of them was another problem.

Obviously she'd have to tell him, but how? Approach him with it as a complication to their current arrangement? Or perhaps confess with confidence and complete sincerity. She could just picture the look on Mias' face. He'd be so happy, until he realized the depth of the situation. Then who knows how he'd react. Anger? Frustration? She couldn't picture him returning the sentiment, but he may tolerate it for a while.

And what then? Should she resign to stay with him forever? A part of her wanted to, but another still hadn't lost hope that all this would someday end and become nothing more than a fantastic dream.

The mere thought of Mias being nothing more than a dream sent a sharp pang through her heart.

Why? Why did she suddenly care so much about him? If she gave him her heart, that was it. She really would have nothing left to call her own, though it's not like she had much to begin with. If she gave it all to him, she knew he wouldn't let her regret it for a moment. His selfishness actually made him selfless like that at times, so putting up with his ego was no longer a problem. It was all his secrets. She knew next to nothing about him, and even if it was for her own good, it still felt wrong.

She heaved a silent sigh as she left her mind to look out the window at the passing scenery. After two days spent mostly in the small carriage cabin, she was relieved when they started seeing flocks of sheep and farm fields. Soon there'd be villages, and then hopefully their destination. "Are we close?"

"Probably," Marius said as he turned back on his seat and slid open a slot to talk to their drivers. "How much longer?"

"About another half hour, sir," Retti told him and held up a folded sheet of paper. "Would you like to see the map again?"

"Sure," Marius accepted the paper through the slot.

"Should I speed up?" Abernos asked, his hands ready to flick the reigns.

"No, there's no need to rush," Marius said as he turned back to face Elle and unfolded the map. He pointed to a road just outside a large city and smiled. "We're right about here."

"Where about is the estate?" Elle asked.

"Let's see… just North West of the city, so this patch of land…" Marius pointed out, though the map didn't reveal much. "It's a small map, so it may not look impressive, but I promise you it is. They use most of their land for grain and vineyards, so all these farms we're seeing now are owned by the current Lord Cromwell Rothbart."

"And Corrine is marrying is second son, but the first legitimate heir, Jarvis Rothbart," Elle recited from memory. "He oversees the shipment and trade of their wine and ales to other villages and estates."

"Right," Marius grinned. "Should we drill any more facts or do you think you'll remember everything vital?"

"I don't think I can cram much more," Elle weakly giggled. "I'll be fine. Small talk and gossip is more what I'll be pulled into since I'm a lady, right?"

"Yes, but you never know with noblewomen what will be the prime topic for their natter. It could be the lord's latest affair, or the secret financial distress of one of their businesses."

"Fair point, but I've never been one for gossip, and my acting skills aren't exactly… believable. I don't know if I can pass as one of Corrine's relatives."

"I doubt you'll find anyone that curious once the party starts," Marius said. "Just stick by me and we'll be fine. There's no reason anything should go wrong."

"You say that, but I wonder how realistic you're being," Elle said under her breath as she looked back at the window and towards a tall hill where she could see a giant manor resting on top of it and a long winding road that would eventually bring her to it.

Mias faced his own similarly daunting road as he took his time driving his stallion closer to the main estate. It'd been about a year now since last he saw the castle he was born and raised in, but it held no nostalgia for him, only bad memories. Compared his manor, the main house was five times the size and made of dark stone and black tiling on the roof. It wasn't designed to be welcoming, but even Mias would admit they could do with some color – at least hire more gardeners to remove all the moss that choked the life out of the shrubs and flowers.

Perhaps Elle's fears were well founded, he thought to himself as he grew closer to the front door. He dismounted his horse and gave the beast permission to flee if it desired, but the black stallion stood firm and intended to wait until his master's business was finished.

Mias pushed the doors opened and entered with his face cold and expressionless. He saw servants scurry and a few brave butlers bow as he passed by, though none were brave enough to speak to him.

"Mias!" A cheerful voice laughed his name that echoed throughout the halls, causing Mias to look up to the second floor balcony where one of his brothers was calling to him.

"Cassius," he spoke calmly.

"It's been a while!" Cassius laughed and jumped from the railing without hesitation. It was the quickest way down after all. He landed hard on his feet, his boots absorbing most of the impact and leaving him unharmed. "I didn't think you were actually going to come!"

"I was left with no option, wasn't I? Now, where's Durias? I'd like to get this over with."

"Busy with other matters since we didn't know when you'd be arriving," Cassius answered. "But if you can stand to be patient for a few hours, we can get this sorted business behind us."

"I see," Mias said calmly though his mind cursed.

"Well let's not just stand around! Aurelius is here somewhere and I'm sure you'll want words with Elias."

"Heh, I can't guarantee I won't wring that bastard's neck when I see him."

"You act like he's never interfered with your women before," he laughed. "Alright, why don't we go see Father?"

"No," Mias said firmly.

Cassius' smile faded. "Alright…"

"I'll be in my room," he announced, continuing down the hall and up a smaller staircase to the second level. The many twists and turns he had to take to come to one set of doors seemed endless, but his feet knew the way and carried him there without fail.

Entering his old room gave him some sense of homecoming. His old books and journals still in their place on the shelves amongst a few childish relics like an old wooden sword he used to dual his brothers with and his favorite toy horse. They held slightly more pleasant memories, but weren't tempting enough to make him reminisce.

He sat on his bed and lit the oil lamp on the nightstand, his mind already turning back to Elle. She'd love to poke around in a place like this and ask him questions about his boyhood, but there really wasn't that much to share from his point of view. He considered his early years no different from any other noble's: privileged, of course, but he got into mischief like any other boy would, played and fought with all his brothers, and dealt with scolding from his parents when he'd been particularly naughty.

The only thing that made him especially different was his powers, and while it might have appeared that this made him the favored son, in actuality it meant he'd be exposed to far more darkness than any other his brothers. The mastery of such skill required intense mental and physical training that began before he was breached. All he could remember from those days was a burning agony throughout his body and the gruff voice of his grandfather forcing him through exercise after exercise.

He grew too tired to play with Elias after a time, and perhaps that's where it all began. Too exhausted and often cranky, he recalled many times snapping at his younger twin and chasing him away in tears. It was no wonder Elias resented him, and then of course once the fruits of his labor began to play off and the family was proud, resentment turned to jealousy. By then, it was too late to go back.

Now Mias wasn't the sort of man to wish his life any other way, but even he had to wonder what might have been if he'd been born just another Dormaeus like his brothers. It certainly seemed like a fairer reality seeing as in this one even as a magician he hadn't the power to restore the lost: loss of time, loss of relations, loss of life…

The only thing he'd truly gained from having this power was Elle, the first person in his life who made him content through no other power than simply being. And now his brothers wanted to take that away from him, and it was downright insulting to have his loyalty brought into question over something so ridiculous. He had the power to destroy them all if he so chose and yet obediently abide by the family's rules. All he ever asked was to be left alone and summoned when only his particular set of skills were necessary, and yet they couldn't even give him that.

He heaved a sigh and offered up a bit of silent empathy for Elle. Returning to his own cage only made it more obvious how much of an ass he'd been, and he laughed at the irony of it all.

"Elle!" Corrine bounced out of mansion ahead of the servants to embrace the girl tightly in her bosom. "I'm so happy you could come!"

"N-Nice to see you too, Corrine," Elle patted her back, unaware of when they became such close friends.

"Mr. Stag! How good to see you!" The brunette proceeded to greet Abernos and Retti. "And hello to you Miss Bromwin. Our staff will carry your things in, don't worry."

"Oh," Retti had already begun pulling Elle's trunk off the carriage when two men arrived to help her. "Thank you."

"And oh! Mias' baby brother! You're adorable!" Corrine couldn't resist giving Marius a good squeeze as well.

Not knowing if he could be upset, embarrassed, or delighted, Marius simply turned red and tried to avoid staring directly into her cleavage.

"Do forgive me, but so stressed the past few days even though I haven't had to do much other then sample the dinner menu," Corrine heaved a woeful sigh as she led the group inside while the servants tended to their luggage and the carriage. "My dear husband to be is still working and so here I am with my soon to be in-laws hoping I do not make a mistake in my selection of dining ware."

"But it's your wedding," Elle stated fact. "What difference does it make if it's what you want?"

"Yes, would that the life of noble lady be so simple, sweet Elle, but I'm the bride, not the groom, and from the lesser of our two families so they like to have these little 'prove-your-worth' sort of tasks. I wouldn't mind them were they not continuing up until the very ceremony," she groaned.

"Being a Lady doesn't sound very fun," Abernos said honestly.

"It's a challenge, but it's what I must do to marry the man I love," Corrine smiled gently in a way that truly told Elle her feelings were genuine.

"Um, Corrine, I know you're busy with preparations, but I was wondering if I might have a few minutes of your time in private," Elle asked.

"Oh I'd love to, really I would, but I only have time for a quick meet-and-greet at the moment," she said apologetically and glanced over her shoulder where a man in finer dress was beckoning her with his hand. "I'm sorry. I've got to get back to the tailor."

"It's alright," Elle smiled sympathetically and watched Corrine put on her best fake smile to continue with needed preparations.

"Nobility likes to complicate the simplest of events," Marius told her as they were led up the stairs by one of the many servants.

Elle agreed. It was no secret to her that the work of a bride-to-be was overwhelming, and with Corrine running about to please her future in-laws instead of herself, there must be an unbelievable amount of pressure on the young woman.

Her room was a large one, about the size of Mias' grand bed chamber, but with three times the color and décor. A style more typical of the French renaissance, Elle wondered if she'd ever be able to sleep in such a room, until she sat on the bed and was absorbed into the bedding.

"Oh my…" Elle exclaimed as she dragged her entire body onto the mattress and collapsed on top of it. The bed was begging for her to take a nap, and so she did.

She was tired from the ride, more so than she realized for when she woke up the sun had already set and her dinner tray had been brought to her room. It took some talent to escape the mattress, but after she did so, she approached one of the long windows to draw the curtains.

The last bits of sunlight sparkled off the pond in the backyard. It was a peaceful looking plot of land, no forest as far as the eye could see, but patches of trees and shrubbery here and there and silhouetted against the horizon rose the steeple of a chapel, or so Elle assumed. The small amount she'd read about religion told her there was some sort of marriage deity, though the deity itself was not technically a god, but a servant of god. God according to Alteria commanded the stars and couldn't be bothered with any mortal business, or so Marius had said. The Dormaeus family weren't known for maintaining the same beliefs and often used their powers in the past to manipulate men into worshiping them as living gods (a fact that didn't surprise Elle in the slightest). Perhaps there was some truth in it; after all, Mias had opened a portal that connected their two words. Any easily mislead being would of course proclaim this as the work of a god… or perhaps the devil.

Pulling the curtains closed, her thoughts changed to what she ought to do for the rest of the evening. She began with her dinner tray, still warm underneath the silvery dome. Beef steak with savory herbs, steamed carrots and potatoes washed down with a light red wine made it obvious the chef spared no expense even in the pre-reception meals, though it still couldn't compare to Percy's cooking.

Her meal finished, she replaced the dome and walked the perimeter of the room turning up the oil lamps and tossing a few spare logs into the hearth. The warm light provided its usual soothing atmosphere, but without Mias in her company, it felt eerie. She became suspicious of shadows in her uncertainty of whether or not Mias could convince his brothers to leave them be. If everything had gone according to plan, Mias would be on his way by the daybreak.

The tightening in her chest made her clench a fist over her heart. This feeling of longing and loneliness was unwanted, but it was all  _his_  fault for causing them in the first place.

The morning of her departure, she awoke first to the sight of the canopy dimly viewed in the early rays of sunlight. She draped her arm over half her face and groaned; she didn't want to get up. They'd spent the rest of yesterday and long into the night making up for lost time seeing as they wouldn't be able to be together at all for days.

Mias was understandably exhausted and sleeping on his side with his back towards her. Apparently he couldn't always sleep holding her, and that was fine. She almost wet the bed once when she couldn't pry his arm off of her.

Elle slowly sat up and pushed back the covers to crawl towards him as discreetly as possible. She didn't want to disturb him, but she liked seeing a vulnerable side to him.

Sleep was the only opportunity she had to see him looking this relaxed and unbothered by the world in which he lived. At least in his dreams he didn't have to worry about Elias, his family, or any of his blood bound duties.

Elle smiled and brushed loose strands of his hair back to reveal his temple which she then kissed. Her fingers continued to smooth back stray hair while her eyes drank him in without the pressure of his judgment upon her. She hadn't seen many male posteriors in her lifetime, but Elle was assured Mias' was perfectly carved just like the rest of him. She still felt a little naughty to be eyeing him up like an unsatisfied housewife, but she'd have to go days without even  _seeing_  him, let alone having sex.

Stirred by the gentle caress of fingers in his hair, Mias slowly turned onto his back and then onto his opposite side to confront her. He opened his eyes with a smile on his face and beckoned for her to lean down.

She obeyed, her lips quickly pressing to his to welcome him from slumber. "Good morning, Mias."

"Good morning," he whispered as Elle lay back down at his side.

"Sleep well?" Elle asked, bringing her hands over to cup his cheeks as she desired to touch his face.

"Yes, and no," he told her. "I was completely exhausted, but knowing you won't be near me is unsettling…"

"I could transform into a mouse and you could keep me in your pocket," she suggested.

"Heh… no, that's too risky," he said, turning his head to kiss the palm of her hand. "A lovely suggestion though."

"Mm…" Elle smiled and scooted closer to kiss his lips again. Her hands went further around him by wrapping around his neck and she brought one leg over his hip to truly have no space between them.

"Mm, and you think I'm insatiable?" Mias chuckled as he braced a hand on her buttocks to help ease them together.

"I-It's not that I'm horny," she said defensively as both their breaths quickened.

"Then what is it…?" He asked, taking to gently rocking his hips back and forth.

"…This is… the only way you'll let me be close to you…" she exhaled, bracing a hand on the arch of his back. Omitting her true feelings didn't change the fact sex was her only deeper communication with Mias, even if it was only physical.

He smiled for a brief moment, pinning her head down with a kiss and driving his hips downward at a new angle, earning a sensual cry from Elle. He used enough fancy phrasing to avoid saying certain things himself so it was obvious when a novice like Elle did the same. He knew what she wanted: answers to all her questions. Something to connect them on a slightly more intimate level when little did she know this was the most intimate he'd ever been with another. This strange emotion in his chest, guilt he guessed, began to make him question what harm such answers would do at this point. Elle deserved whatever she wanted and he'd be all too glad to give it to her, but certain actions would have repercussions that could very well destroy everything. No, he couldn't risk it. They both had gone through too much to have it all ruined by 'feelings'.

Reflecting back on that morning sent waves of warmth throughout Elle's body. Just something about the way he cradled her a little more than usual as opposed to a gentle groping. She got the feeling he was anxious about separating too, not that he'd admit it. He was assuring and comforting the entire morning until she had to climb into the cabin of the carriage. Then he was cold, almost. Just waving her away like she were any other guest.

Elle didn't know what to make of it. She didn't want to think it could be the last time she'd see him, but then again, perhaps it was better to have that thought in mind and treasure the last few moments if they were indeed her final memories of him. After all, the last time she parted from someone she loved, she never saw them again.

* * *

The Dormaeus household for all its vastness and treasures was a rather boring place for Elias Dormaeus. He knew every secret passage, every hidden room, and the history behind every heirloom in their possession. The people who inhabited the stone walls were also boring. His elder brothers tried too hard to be proper noblemen, following rules and never having any real fun. The servants were elderly and no longer easy to scare, either too blind or deaf to make playing with them any fun. The few who were spry remained wary and obediently bowed their meek heads in his presence. Boring. For once he wanted one of them to forget to bow, just for a little fun – Durias forbid him from causing ruckus without reason and somehow or other, he always had a way of finding out when he'd disobeyed the head of the house.

Work provided some amusement, but with the promise of Mias' appearance in the next few days, his duties were put on hold. With nothing to do aside from relax either with a smoke or drink, life was as dull and sullen as Duncan's resting facial expression. All he had to entertain himself with were pleasant memories and his aspirations for the future: dark though they were, Elias was always delighted to visit his mind.

Mias couldn't ignore Durias this time, of this he was certain. The only problem was Durias' leniency with Mias. Heaven forbid the prodigal son was ever reprimanded for his actions. It wasn't fair. Despite his not being able to manipulate magic, he was the only brother with immunity towards spells – hell, he could even negate and break a few. Didn't that power count for anything? If anyone should be Mias' handler, it ought to be him, not Durias. Durias only had his muscles and the luck of being born first. He wouldn't stand a chance if Mias decided to turn on the family completely.

While reclined in his chair, his hand felt its way to his side towards the bottom of his abdomen where every now and then he felt an itch from his healing scar. Stabbed by his own knife, and by a woman. It stirred a familiar feeling of pleasure, but not one of masochism, rather it was adrenaline – excitement. Something new that he'd never experienced before. Plenty of his captives fought for their lives even with trembling hands, but none of them were like Elle. Was it because her stabbing him was an accident? If memory served right, she even apologized for doing so.

No one was that good, especially after meeting him. He'd seen men and women alike revert to beasts in a last ditch effort to survive. He'd seen them break, cry, and beg too. Such fragile creatures they were… as was Elle, wasn't she? She hadn't any strength, no swaying words, or even the good sense to surrender. She fluttered like a startled bird in his hands, heart racing and wings flailing. So helpless. He could have killed her without breaking a sweat if he wanted to over a hundred times when he had her. Mias would have been devastated either way, so really, why hadn't he?

 _"Distracted by soft lips and supple buttocks,"_  one half of his mind scolded.

 _"Nice tits too,"_  the other half added.

"I should have fucked her when I had the chance…" Elias lamented out loud before groaning in frustration.

She'd never look at him kindly again knowing now who he really was, and normally that wouldn't bother him, but he'd heard about the recent developments at Mias' manor. How she was 'happy' to be by Mias' side to the point they had relations in the grassy side yard when they thought no one was watching. No trace of the fear and heartache he had instilled in her – all if it gone, taken by Mias. The elder twin once again had everything, while the younger only had a fading scar and a powerful thirst for revenge.

An abrupt click from the door caught his attention followed by the intrusive head of his brother, Cassius. "Elias, Mias is—I'm sorry, should I have knocked?"

"I'm rubbing my side, you pervert!" Elias hissed, quickly removing his hand from the wound. He wished he had been caught masturbating; convincing Cassius otherwise would be impossible.

"Your side, sure," he grinned. "Anyway, get your hand out of your pants and come to the grand hall. Mias is here and Durias is finishing up with Lord Morbury."

"Mias is here?" Forget about defending his actions, things were finally getting picking up.

"And you're not to bother him," Cassius added.

"Whatever do you mean?" Elias asked with feigned ignorance.

"You're the cause of all this so if you want Durias to take this matter seriously, you can't go prodding him."

"So I can't even say 'hello' to my brother? What sort of family is Durias running?" He approached the door, ready to stroll out and greet Mias properly.

"One he hopes to keep sane without having to see to every little argument the troublesome twins get into," Cassius said with some seriousness before flicking his pointer finger against Elias' forehead.

"Ow!" Elias grabbed his forehead and growled angrily.

"I barely touched you," Cassius laughed. "Now come on. We need to inform the others."

Elias kept his mouth shut and followed his brother seemingly obediently until the first split in the hallway provided him with an escape route, or so he thought until the second eldest emerged from one of the rooms and blocked his path.

"And where are you running off too?" Aurelius smirked, noticing Cassius down the hallway.

"Damn it…" Elias swore under his breath and was more or less forcibly escorted to the grand hall under the supervision of his elder brothers.

"You know you cause Durias more trouble than Mias?" Aurelius told him as they entered the room.

"Trouble? I'm owed a bit of fun for all all the dirty work," Elias reminded them. "Let's see your prissy little fingers deal with the garbage I get to hunt down."

"Watch your mouth, little brother," Aurelius warned coolly while Cassius chuckled in amusement.

"And what about you, Aurelius? Remind us what it is you do for this family," Elias paused to await an answer. "Nothing. That's right. You're removed in that little world of yours stinking up your room. Makes me grateful Mias at least had the sense to move out."

Aurelius didn't need words to deal with Elias. One swift set of movements locked the knife wielder's arm behind his back and the force of Aurelius' weight brought him to the floor, defeated and immobile, but all the more irritated.

"Ha! Nice one Aurelius," Cassius applauded.

"Thank you, Cass," Aurelius smiled calmly, twisting Elias' arm for good measure. "You'd think he'd learn after all these years, but he's so wonderfully stubborn."

"Get. Off," Elias growled.

"If I move now you're going to strike back at me. Just stay down until your temper cools," he said, making himself comfortable against his younger brother's body.

"Ugh," Elias had no choice but to comply.

"Aurelius, is that really necessary?" Thaddalius, the third born, asked as he entered the room.

"If it wasn't Thade, I wouldn't be doing it," Aurelius answered.

With a frustrated sigh, Thade took his seat at the table and patiently waited for their other brothers to arrive.

Pius came a few minutes later with Mias in his company. The fifth born said nothing and took his chair by Thade's side while Mias had to stop and smirk at his younger twin's predicament.

"It's not funny," Elias muttered.

"Oh, it's quite funny," Mias assured him. "Where's Durias?"

"He needed a few minutes in between meetings to collect his thoughts," Aurelius answered. "You know he hates negotiations."

"'Any problem you can't solve with a sword is a pain in the ass'," Mias quoted before taking his long absent seat next to Cassius.

"He'll be along shortly," Aurelius said as he finally released Elias so they both could take their seats.

How Elias would have loved to draw a knife on Aurelius, but now wasn't the time – too many witnesses. He begrudgingly took his seat across the table from Mias and felt his twin's eyes burning into him with an unforgiving glare.

"Your ride was fair, Mias?" Thade asked, deciding polite conversation was better than awkward silence.

"Fair enough," Mias replied.

"It's been forever since it was just the seven of us," Cassius reminded them. "You're not being mean to Mars, are you?"

"Do you really think I'd harm the runt?" Mias asked him.

"Well you're not exactly Mr. Warmth-and-Caring," Cassius smiled. "And we all know you blame him—"

"You 'know'? And what makes you so confident you know my opinion of him or of any of you? I've made my presence scarce in this house since I came of age and I assure you, none of you were reason enough for that decision."

"Easy, Mias, I was just trying to offer you some understanding," Cassius said.

"Cass, hold your tongue," Pius spoke, heading his brother. "You shouldn't let your mouth run before your mind."

"Jeez, I'm just trying to talk with the brother we barely see," Cassius crossed his arms and shut his mouth.

Cassius' guilt-tripping was ineffective, but for the sake of appearing cooperative, Mias thought he might at least sound like there was. "Forgive my absence, but as my presence was never necessary until now, I felt it best to conduct my magic works in seclusion where even fewer eyes can witness them."

"Bullshit," Aurelius called. "Grandfather's study, no, the study of the magician of the Dormaeus household has everything you could need."

"That study is filled with outdated theorems and formulas and smells like every old man who worked himself to death in it, not to mention it is cluttered with centuries of texts some of which that are too brittle to handle properly without the use of spell after spell to keep it together. I spent two years rewriting tomes in my training and over half of those books were useless to furthering my talent. If we were wise, we'd burn it and start from scratch."

"We are  _not_  burning Grandfather's study!" Thade declared. "That room holds our legacy!"

" _I'm_  our legacy!" Mias reminded them with a simple flame swirling around his right hand. "It's in my blood, our blood… not those dirty old books kept by that cranky old man."

"Now, now. Keep your voices down," Aurelius scolded. "There's no need for things to get heated."

Thade and Mias both eased back into their chairs, their tempers calming just as the last of the Dormaeus men entered the room and brought all conversation to a stand-still.

"Still up for this so late in the day?" Aurelius asked Durias as he sat down.

"It won't be any better tomorrow," Durias grumbled and looked down the table, his eyes coming to rest on Mias. "And I doubt this one is going to grace us with his presence for long."

"Hello Durias," Mias bowed his head politely.

"Heh, being polite to me now, are you? You that desperate to keep this woman?"

"Yes," Mias answered without hesitation. "I'll do what I must to keep your sword away from her neck."

"Kissing my ass isn't going to do it," he said, producing Elle's foreign clothes from a bag he carried in with him. "I had our finest tailors look these over, and it's the strangest thing: none of them could figure out which country of origin they're from. Would you mind explaining that first?"

"I won't deny she's foreign to our lands, but it's better if you remain unaware of her exact origins."

"That's not for you to decide, Mias," Durias warned him. "The truth, please."

The truth would make things worse, but Mias doubted he'd be able to lie his way out of this. "I used my magic to open a door to Earth, the other world, and there in the country of England, I found and took Elle. So you see it's impossible for her to return to her people with any of our secrets."

The room was silent for a moment. Even Elias, who was unaware of Elle's exact origins, couldn't help but be taken aback by the revelation, and secretly took great delight in having this new little jewel of information to manipulate in his favor.

"Mias…" Durias began very sternly. "You know that sort of magic is forbidden."

"Only because the idiots before me were scared and didn't know the proper method to open the portal," Mias explained. "I cannot further my powers if I'm given limits."

"It's forbidden because stepping into a world without magic will drain you of yours."

"I had plenty of magical essence stored in my gems and I didn't stay more than a few hours," Mias didn't like where this was going. He'd come here to free Elle, not trap himself. "May I ask that you not lose focus of why I am here?"

"Very well…" Durias cleared his throat. "So, she is a woman from another world entirely… what do you plan to do with her?"

"I'd like to continue living with her," Mias glanced over at Elias. "Undisturbed."

"Hm," Durias tapped his fingers against the table as he thought, before he looked to Elias to see if the younger twin had any further argument.

"I think it's obvious there's a threat," Elias grinned. "But perhaps it's not with the woman. If Mias is jumping into other worlds, who's to say he won't abandon us entirely? You know, dear brothers, for the sake of our heirs, we cannot let the only magician born amongst us to continue to have such freedom. Cannot you sense this change in his demeanor? I bet his woman has told him stories of her world, enticed him like a siren, and had I not happened upon them, they might very well have left this world."

"You son of a—" Mias began before Durias cut him off.

"Mias needs to be reminded he's a Dormaeus," Elias continued. "He's abused your sympathy long enough and has never once used his powers for the benefit of the family whereas I have, and I alone have the ability to restrain him. With your permission, I ask that Mias and his powers be sealed until his senses return and as for the girl, it's unfortunate, but leave her to me."

"I won't argue that Mias needs to be reprimanded this time, but spilling the blood of an innocent without proof of her intentions is a hasty solution," Durias turned back to Mias. "This woman is nothing more than another tight fit for you, correct?"

Instinctively Mias wanted to deny that, but it wouldn't help his case if he singled Elle out further than he already had. "Of course. Do you think I'm that much of a fool?"

"I think both you and Elias have a habit of sticking your cocks where they do not belong," Durias stared down the two of them. "And the fact you're bickering over a pretty piece of flesh has me concerned if I've been lax with  _both_  of you."

Both twins felt a definite threat behind those words and quelled their tempers to avoid making it come to fruition.

"Bring her to me," Durias announced, tossing Elle's clothes down to Mias. "With you two bickering back and forth it's too damn confusing. Besides, I'm sure we'd all like to see what women from another world look like."

Mias wrapped his fingers around Elle's cotton T-Shirt as he hesitated to answer. Bringing her into the wolf's den was the worst possible solution. Even if Durias ruled that she wasn't a threat, having her in the same room as Elias would be cruel. "I'll agree on the condition Elias leaves."

"What?" Elias demanded.

"I will  _not_  have her on the same property as him," Mias declared firmly. "Unlike myself, Elias' methods of seduction leave a woman terrified and how do you expect to hold proper conversation if she's cowering beneath my cloak?"

"So you'll order me out of my own home?!" Elias bared his teeth.

"Damn it Elias, will you shut up for once?!" Durias barked, his own temper getting heated by the tension in the room. "I speak for this family and if I order you from this house, you will obey me. Is that understood?"

The younger twin muttered something unpleasant beneath his breath and sulked back into his chair.

"I'll see that Elias gets back to work. He's voiced his concerns so there's no further need of his presence."

"Splendid," Mias smiled, though he knew Elias' wouldn't be far, if he was at least off the property and maintaining a distance, there'd be no way any of his plots could be executed. "I'll take my leave then—"

"Mias." Durias paused. "You and I need to have a talk once this matter is settled. Is that understood?"

"Transparently…" Mias answered obediently; he knew he was still in trouble.

Elle was all but cleared of suspicion and he was sure having her meet Durias would put the matter to rest entirely. That's what was important. He could handle whatever slap-on-the-wrist punishment Durias would hand out if it meant going back to the pleasant life he led away from his family.

Looking at her Earthly clothes already brought his mind looking forward to spoiling her for his absence and longing to hop on his horse tonight to begin the journey eastward, but it was past sundown now and with their meeting adjourned, it made sense to dine and make nice for a few hours.

He certainly liked his brothers better with a bit of brandy in them as it melted the harden façade they all put on for the sake of their surname. They could just be brothers, if only few an hour or so before retiring to their respective rooms.

"I'm surprised you didn't run off as soon as Durias dismissed us," Elias began as he approached his twin.

Mias had removed himself to the corner chair in the room with his glass still full of liquor. He didn't feel like losing his wits tonight, especially with Elias around.

"Surprised you came at all, really," Elias continued and leaned against the wall, swirling his drink steadily in his cup.

"Well you went through so much trouble," Mias answered calmly.

"Hm," Elias finished his glass and set it upon the mantle. "So, Earth, is it? I knew she was foreign, but the other world? Were the women of Alteria that boring?"

"And you were quick to manipulate it to suit your needs. If you want this rivalry, so be it, but don't get Durias and the others involved."

"What? Scared Big D is gonna lock you up?" Elias grinned.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? My powers sealed so you can carve me up how you like… just what do you think you'll accomplish?"

"You think you're so much better than all of us because a little green flame appears in your hand. You think you can leave this house and live a 'normal' life fucking pretty girls and never having to get your hands dirty. We're all due our share of arrogance Mias, but these powers don't make your our equal – you're just another one of the head's tools same as me."

"Yes, but I'm a dangerous tool…" Mias smiled darkly. "And I'll not betray this family so long as I'm kept away from it."

Elias fell silent for a moment, before heaving a defeated sigh. "You know, we could avoid all this if you give her to me. Little guttersnipe that she is, I still can't be satisfied until I know how tight a fu—"

"I'll punch your teeth out if you say one more word," Mias glared.

Elias could tell that wasn't an empty threat and didn't finish his sentence. "What's wrong with you? We never had any sort of spats like this over a woman. Aside from who would go first of course."

"I'm through talking," Mias pushed his glass into Elias' hands as he stood, before crossing the room with a forced 'good night'.

"Mias," Elias called out to him, only to be ignored and left standing there perplexed. Something was very wrong with Mias. Something had changed. Even when they were still at each other's throats they still had enjoyable back-and-forths. It was all Elias believed he had left with his twin and more and more he felt like Mias was slipping further out of his grasp. He squeezed the brandy glass tighter as a subconscious reaction until the glass cracked and shattered, slicing little cuts into his hand that burned under the coat of liquor. Yet he gave no visible hint of his pain for he was now dead-set on making sure the plan he already set in motion succeeded this time.

* * *

Elle never considered herself a night owl, but having napped the afternoon away, she found sleep to be futile for the time being. In her nightgown, robe, and slippers, she sipped quietly on a cup of chamomile tea with the pages of one of her novels open on the circular table in the corner of the room. She stood by the window, feeling the need to stretch her legs a bit and settle her curiosity of how the stars in the sky looked in this part of the country.

Without electricity, light pollution wasn't an issue, and yet the starlight seemed lackluster this evening. The moon was but a sliver, offering travelers no gentle light to guide them on their journeys and yet Elle still saw carriages arriving even once the clocks struck the midnight hour. Most of which appeared to be supply carts since they took the path around to the back rather than unloading in the front.

"Hm…" Elle sighed quietly and pulled the curtains over the window before returning to her chair. She finished her tea and returned the cup to its place setting, and then brought the book back into her hands. She read silently for about five minutes and then closed its pages, satisfied with the chapter's end, but not desiring to read further.

Were things going according to Mias' plan? What if they weren't? The over-confident git never talked about what to do in the event of an emergency. Elle's own plan was to run like hell, transform, and hide until Mias found her – which he would. No matter what happened, she knew it was only a matter of time before they were together again, embracing… kissing… having sex…

"Don't start," Elle scolded herself out loud as she shed her robe and slippers and crawled into bed, deciding she ought to try and sleep.

After dimming the oil lamp at her bedside and closing her eyes, she expected sleep to come quickly, but it didn't. Her imagination remained active, providing her lonesome body with erotic flights of fantasy she tried to ignore with tossing and turning.

Mias wouldn't hold back when next she was in his arms, and the thought twisted her gut pleasingly. He'd strip her down to nothing and squeeze every supple inch of flesh firmly in his masculine hands—

 _"Cut it out…"_  Her brain scolded again.

There was no point in filling herself with desire that couldn't be sated, unless she was in the mood for teasing herself, and she was in some small way: teasing reminded her of him. Delaying satisfaction meant she'd be all the more wanton for him once she could get her hands on him again, something that would no doubt please him. He'd certainly grin if he knew she was horny just thinking about him.

"Stupid Mias… This is all his fault," she groaned as she rubbed her thighs together, hoping to ease the growing tension between her legs.

The feeling wasn't anything new to Elle, but the frequency and strength of carnal craving were definitely at an all time high. And of course she'd want it the most when he wasn't here because the universe enjoyed torturing to her in such sweet, cruel ways. Teasing ways… Mias' ways…

Elle inhaled deeply as she snaked her right hand under her nightgown in hopes of tending to the problem herself. Maybe then she could finally get some sleep.

Her fingers traced the familiar steps Mias' often took, but even if she matched the pressure, something about the magician's own hand was far more exciting than her own. Rubbing circles on her sensitive bud made her miss him more. He was way better at this than she was.

"Mias…!" She called for him breathlessly as she turned onto her back to allow her left hand to cup and grope her breast. A part of her believed he'd hear her and somehow he'd magically appear to take over. Although knowing him, he might just stand at the foot of the bed and watch her with that damn perverted grin on his face, enjoying the delicious agony of it all until she broke and begged for him.

And the strange thing of it was, back at the Dormaeus estate, Mias did have a strange tingling sensation that Elle needed him. He stirred from his slumber and pulled himself upright as his mind tried to deduce why he had awakened. A twitch of his antenna-like lock of hair perked his senses and for a moment, he wondered how it was possible. Then again, no other being in this world was as impressionable to magic as Elle was. Perhaps the remnants of his power in her body made it possible, he theorized before the blood left his head to travel south.

He chuckled, finding the feeling oddly comforting. "I'll be there soon, Elle."

Panting and gasping for air, Elle wasn't sure whether she brought herself or orgasm or not. Either way, she finally felt tired enough for sleep, but with her mind still focused on Mias, her dreams became further proof she clearly missed the man.

She awoke at dawn to the sounds of a bustling household: servants running back and forth to meet the needs of their masters in preparation for the coming ceremony and guests arriving in greater frequency as the day wore on. For a large mansion, even Elle doubted it could hold every relative and noble that'd been invited, but apparently there were more rooms than meet the eye.

To get a better impression of its size, Marius and the others escorted her around the perimeter and to the back gardens where the bulk of the celebration would be had, and of course the openness and beauty instantly brought a smile to Elle's face.

"It's so… big!" She exclaimed. Looking out into the backyard in the daytime, it seemed to stretch on for miles with tended gardens, fountains, topiaries, and statues. "Is this all their land?"

"There's plenty more than this," Marius explained. "Being in the liquor business means they need many wheat fields and vineyards. This is just the homestead."

"I wonder how many gardeners they employ," Retti commented with a floored jaw. She was just as impressed as Elle.

"I don't get it," Abernos admitted honestly. "Is having more land better? They couldn't possibly use all of this."

"Some nobles follow the 'bigger is better' way of living," Marius explained. "All this land is tended to for aesthetics sake. If you want to see wasted property, you should see the land around the main house."

"It isn't grand like this?" Elle found that strange.

"Well it's grand in terms of size, but it hasn't been tended to in years. There's lots of overgrowth. Gardening was no longer a priority after my mother's death," Marius smiled sadly. "That's why I'm glad Mias keeps his property flourishing."

"It's mostly because he doesn't want to smell the horses," Retti explained with a bit of a giggle. "Though the wind from the sea makes the summer house very fresh, it's different at the winter house."

"How many houses does he need? I can live in a one-room hut just fine," Abernos commented. Even after living with humans for a few months, he still found them to be strange creatures.

"Mias just has the two," Marius chuckled. "The summer manor where you're staying gets quite cold once the seasons change and the winds come down from the north. You'll be grateful when winter comes that you'll be further inland."

"I'm furry so I'm already prepared," Abernos smiled.

Elle giggled as well before looking off to the right where the chapel steeple was. "So is the ceremony going to be held in there?"

"Oh, no, that's a mourning chapel. You can't tell from here, but it's a rather small structure. It's built specifically for funeral rites, burials, and the general memorial of the dead. We'll have to travel to the cathedral further down that road and over the hill."

"So there's a cemetery down there then too, right?" Elle asked.

"Yes. Most highborns have private cemeteries on their land."

"There used to be similar practices in my land, but I'd still find it a bit creepy to look over the land where you'll be buried someday," Elle admitted. "Though maybe it'd help you come to terms with death after a while."

"Maybe with your own mortality, but I don't think anything prepares you for losing a parent, a sibling, spouse, or child, be it sudden or expected."

The four stood silent for a moment as they let Marius' words sink in. For a boy, he was already having the profound wisdom of an older man, and to Elle, that was just as sad as it was impressive. He shouldn't have to think about things like that at his age.

"Um, how about I see if we can take out here?" Retti suggested, breaking the awkward silence. "I'll go see."

"Want some help?" Abernos asked.

"I suppose so, or I might get lost," Retti smiled and waited for the Stag to catch up to her before they continued back to house.

"Hm, if everything went according to Mias' plan, he should have left this morning," Marius said as he walked further into the gardens. "If he didn't take a carriage, he'll probably make it here late tomorrow afternoon."

"Mhm," Elle nodded. That was the plan after all.

"I can tell you're worried about him," the boy continued. "I've got this weird feeling myself about it…"

So he was trying to assure her, Elle deduced and reasoned she best try to do the same for him. "I can't shake it either, but this is Mias we're talking about. Even if something does go wrong, he'll handle it."

"I know, but I don't like that we're at odds with our own brother. Enough of the world is against us, we don't need discord amongst ourselves. It's just… stupid."

"And they don't listen to you either, do they?"

"Not a bit," Marius sighed and slumped against a stone banister overlooking a terraced part of the garden. "I don't think that'll change once I'm of age either. The runt is always the runt."

"Though it's no unusual for runts grow up to be bigger and stronger than their siblings," Elle told him.

"Ah, so I can  _make_  them listen to me," he grinned; half joking, half serious.

"Right," Elle smiled back.

Marius leaned his head over and gave her cheek a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"Hey," Elle eyed him suspiciously, wondering if perversion was surfacing. "Mias won't like it if you do that."

"Well Mias isn't here and I was taught it's proper to kiss a woman's cheek if you find her pleasing," he said sincerely, though his eyes looked anything but innocent.

"You're not a runt, you're an imp," Elle teased, poking him in the side.

"And when I grow up I'll be a devil," he said before trying to pounce on her.

Elle easily avoided him and jumped over the banister into the lower part of the garden. "Alright Marius, if you can catch me, I'll give you a kiss."

"Really?" He responded eagerly as he looked over the banister.

" _'If'_ ," Elle reminded him with a cheeky smile before running into the maze of hedges ahead of her. It probably wasn't the wisest of ideas to encourage the younger generation to be a skirt-chaser, but she wanted a bit of fun and felt Marius deserved the same. A good game of hide-n-seek tag seemed appropriate enough and this was the perfect spot for such a game.

Marius jumped the banister and ran after her, but quickly lost sight of her in the taller hedges. Still, he had enough stubbornness in him to not surrender so easily despite the odds. A kiss from Elle was on the line and it must be obtained at all costs.

Elle took a right, then a left, and then ran straight to a square section of garden where the hedges were replaced with rose bushes and cut at waist height. She could hear Marius' footsteps getting further away and decided to stay put for a little while to conserve her energy and take time to literally stop and smell the roses.

The soft sweet scent was calming, yet at the same time invigorating. She seemed hopeful now regarding Mias, assured he was already racing here as swiftly as possible. If he was in time for the reception, she'd make sure he was her first dancing partner. He'd spent all that time teaching her after all, so she wanted to show the fruits of her labor.

A rustling in the brush brought her back to attention and on guard, watching the entrances to the square with her knees bent, ready to run if Marius appeared.

However, Marius didn't appear. Instead, a tall, lanky gentleman with grey-white stepped into the square with his hands neatly folded behind his back and his head bowed, until he raised it to address her with his fangs bared. "Hello, Elle."

"You?" Elle felt a chill down her spine and a bit of sweat rolled down her cheek. This was Elias' servant, Duncan. Malcolm's cousin who he nearly killed him when Elias attacked the manor.

"The Rothbart wedding was a brilliant hideaway, but pointless seeing as I've been watching you for some time now."

"What do you want?" Elle dared to ask.

"I'd like you to come with me, and this can be done with or without your cooperation."

"I'd rethink that if I were you! Mias spoke to his brother about me and I'm sure your master is being ordered to desist with whatever plans he has for me!"

"Perhaps, but the orders of Durias mean nothing to me. I do only as Lord Elias instructs me. I get my hands dirty when he cannot. It's that simple."

Elle wasn't surprised Elias sent his servant to do his dirty work, just alarmed that he was here, standing right in front of her. She did what she always planned to do: run. Run and scream. "MARIUS! ABERNOS! RETTI!"

"Elle?" Marius heard her and immediately backtracked his steps, pushing himself through brushes when he couldn't find another way through. "Elle, where are you?!"

Responding to him was complicated at the moment as she had Duncan's boney fingers to avoid when he made grabs for her. She was too panicked to transform at the moment to, her mind's will solely focused on not getting caught.

"Fleeing will do you no good," Duncan took another passage that cut off Elle's path. "I've been studying these gardens all morning, just waiting for you to wander inside."

"You're not taking me!" Elle shouted, standing her ground and raising her fists to fight since this was what it was coming to. "You think Mias would let me remain helpless after all you two did?!"

"You're bluffing," Duncan called.

"Want to find out? I might be able to snap your neck," she threatened. She was bluffing. She'd had a few brief lessons in fencing, but no sort of hand-to-hand combat or martial arts, just the anti-rape tactics of aim for the balls and run.

"Then by all means, try," Duncan marched towards her and grabbed her arm before she could swing a decent punch. "You're weak. If you want to avoid pain, you'd better start cooperating."

"I can take the pain!" She screamed, kneeing him as hard as she could in the crotch, but it appeared Duncan wore quite the cushiony codpiece so such attacks were rendered useless.

"My, my. Lord Elias did say you were fiery," he grinned and wretched her head to the side to expose her neck. "And I've been given permission to drain you of that."

"NO!" Elle screamed, kicked, and even tried to bite him first, but for a slender man, Duncan was unusually strong and kept her pinned while his mouth loomed towards her throat.

"Duncan!" She heard Marius' voice and luckily the vampire's attention was drawn by the boy's voice. "Let her go!"

"Young master Marius, how good to see that you're well," Duncan smiled.

"Listen to me you damn hemovore!" Marius charged towards him and tackled him without hesitating.

Elle fell onto the stone pathway, but quickly got to her feet to help. "Marius!"

"Go!" Marius ordered her as he fought to keep Duncan pinned down. "He'll do worse to you than he will to me!"

"But Marius!"

"Please! I have to protect you in Mias' place! If anything happens to you, he'll never forgive me!"

"Alright…" Elle reluctantly agreed and made a run for it and finally found her way back onto the terrace. "Abernos! Retti! Anyone! Please, we need help!"

The maid and stag were busy setting out the tea at one of the tables when they heard Elle calling for them and their feet reacted before their mind, instantly rushing to her side.

"Elle!" Abernos caught her in his arms and squeezed her protectively close. "Elle, what's wrong?"

"We were followed by Elias' servant! Marius is trying to fight him off!" She cried.

"I'll go," Abernos grabbed the hot kettle from Retti's hand and pushed Elle into her arms. "Get her inside."

"At once," Retti rushed Elle back into the mansion while Abernos put his heritage to work by easily leaping over the hedges.

He found Marius still grappling with the man and losing, he was pinned and fighting to keep Duncan's fangs away from his neck.

"Hang on Marius!" Abernos quickly dumped the scalding hot water over Duncan's head, effectively stopping the attack but making the vampire scream out in pain. He kicked him off the boy with his hooves and quickly threw Marius over his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Marius frowned. He had a few scratches, but nothing serious. "Think you can capture him?"

"I don't think we're in much position to try," Abernos ran back out of the gardens and found a number of the staff and guests were gathering to see what was the cause of the ruckus. "There's an intruder in the gardens! He's attacked my lord and lady!"

"We'll get him sonny," one of the old gardeners had already grabbed his pitchfork and directed his co-workers into the maze of hedges to capture him.

Abernos hurried inside with Marius and was hesitant to put the boy down even once they were safely inside.

"You can put me down," Marius told him.

"Are you sure? Can you walk?"

"I'm fine, Abernos. Just a few cuts and scrapes," he turned red in embarrassment until the stag finally lifted him off his shoulder and set him on his feet.

"Marius! Abernos!" Elle cried for the two when she saw them and immediately rushed to hug them both. "Are you okay?!"

"We should be asking you that," Abernos smiled.

"I'm not hurt, but…" Her eyes were welling with tears. "I thought we were safe…"

"We are safe," Marius said. "I won't let anything happen to you, Elle. I promise."

"Heh…" Elle smiled as a single tear fell down her cheek. It seemed only fitting she thank Marius for his bravery and gratefully placed a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 40-42. Originally written in 2014.


	15. Chapter 15

It came as no surprise that a thorough search of the property didn't yield any trace of the vampire. For the sake of not causing a panic, both Marius and Elle convinced the staff it'd just been a wandering vagabond who happened upon them in the gardens. Besides, revealing Duncan's identity would bring questions about Elle and draw unwanted attention. She was supposed to be just another guest, not a mistress of Mias Dormaeus.

"He said he'd been watching me…" Elle told the others once the staff left them to recuperate from the ordeal. "He followed us here, which means he's probably already sent word to Elias where I am."

"Even if that's true, Elias had to be at that meeting," Marius deduced. "We only arrived yesterday, so a messenger would only just be getting to the main estate. It'd be impossible for him to arrive here before Mias."

"Okay, but what do we do until then?" Abernos asked.

"I don't think he's have much opportunity to make a grab for you again," Marius told Elle. "He's blown the element of surprise and until Mias arrives, one of us will always be at your side. As difficult as it sounds, I think we should proceed like nothing's happened."

"Easier said than done, you're not the one who's being targeted…" Elle slumped onto her bed and was quickly comforted by Retti. "I don't want to live my life having to look over my shoulder…"

"The Master will sort it out," Retti told her.

Elle had every faith that he would – eventually. At the moment though, all she could do was wait and act like a proper younger lady who simply had a bit of a fright.

Thankfully, there were just as many sights to see inside as well as out, making the need for a chaperone unnecessary what with servants bustling around every corner and guests going back and forth between rooms. She was stopped a few times to introduce herself, but with her name not being known, none of the other guests took interest enough to further a conversation and let her continue on her way.

Down one particular corridor, the staff had made themselves scarce and there were no signs of any guests. Perhaps this was one of the wings that hadn't been opened yet to guests, Elle thought as she admired the paintings along the wall. These were mostly scenic paintings featuring villages, castles, the ocean, the forest, and so on. They were beautiful works with bright colors and swirling brushstrokes that created the illusion of movement in each piece.

It was when she stopped to view the last painting at the end of the hall that she heard sniffling from behind the last set of doors on the wing. She looked toward the door, concerned someone was in need of help, and lightly knocked. "Hello? Is someone in there?"

"GO AWAY!" She heard a female voice scream.

Elle would have gladly obeyed, had she not recognized the voice. "Corrine? Is that you? It's me, Elle."

She heard footsteps approach the door and then the click of the lock. The wooden barrier slowly opened and the brunette leaned half her face out, her cheeks stained with tears and her makeup wiped away onto the handkerchief she clutched in her hand. "Oh… Elle… Forgive me; I thought it was someone else."

"What's wrong?" Elle asked, pushing the door a bit to see if Corrine would open it to her.

She did, and quickly retreated back to her bed and sat down. "By some grace of the gods, I'm ahead of schedule with the wedding plans, but… I finally have a moment to breath and all I've been doing is crying!"

"Did something happen?" Elle asked gently, taking a seat next to her.

"It's… it's everything," she confessed. "This whole wedding is nothing but frustrating. You're the only guest who hasn't come pestering me about details I have no control over. I can handle not having my say, I know how this works, but then my aunt from Wessex arrives and starts cozying up to my mother-in-law by criticizing me! They're just agreeing on everything and ARGH! I just want to scream!"

"Maybe you should," Elle suggested. "Get it all out of your system before tomorrow."

Corrine sniffled a bit and took Elle's advice by promptly burying her head into a pillow and screaming at the top of her lungs. When she was down, she slowly lowered the pillow onto her lap and wiped her eyes onto her sleeve.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah…" The brunette said quietly. "It all just makes me wonder how worth it is for me to be with Jarvis if this is how his family treats me… I know they're only testing me to see if I have the strength to stand by his side, but they could do that without being mean, couldn't they?"

The parallels to her own situation were obvious, Elle noted as she watched the young woman try to compose herself. Granted, Corrine's life wasn't on the line here, but she looked exhausted and clearly very upset by how unfair life seemed at this point, but if meant being by the side of a man she cared about, maybe… maybe they both had a little hope. "Corrine, I'm sure you can endure it another day. As soon as you're with Jarvis, he'll make it all worthwhile."

"Oh…" She sniffled. "Yes, that's right… I'll finally get to see him tomorrow. Heh, it's been a while."

"It'll be alright," Elle told her with a reassuring grip of her hand. She was telling herself as much as she was telling Corrine. They had to endure since they couldn't do anything else. That was a woman's strength.

"Thank you Elle," Corrine finally smiled. "You're such a lovely young woman. I hope you're treating Mias with the same kindness."

"I'm trying to," Elle admitted, and blushed a bit at the mention of the magician, and while not ideal, this might be her only opportunity to ask her about him. "A-Actually Corrine, I wanted to ask you a question about Mias…"

"About Mias? I'll do my best," Corrine agreed and took a deep breath to regain her normal speaking voice. "I wanted to ask if everything was alright. The letter he sent me was vague as always, but this particular one gave me an uneasy feeling."

"He has to see his brothers and didn't think it'd be wise to leave me unattended at his manor," Elle explained, though neglected to mention the Rothbart mansion wasn't proving to be much more secure. "I'm uneasy about it too, but Mias knows what he's doing."

"True, there's certainly enough chaos for you to hide in," Corrine giggled, her usual cheery self returning. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Were you… and I apologize if this is too personal a question, but were you ever in love with Mias?"

"Of course," she said without hesitating. "He's a very easy man to fall in love with in my opinion, but to actually love him… is complicated. He may give you every precious gem in the world and make you think you're special, but that's merely how he makes a girl feel comfortable. I wouldn't say all of us were in it for the money and security, I'm sure a few genuinely thought they found the man for them – myself included. But… it doesn't take you long to realize there's no place for you in his world outside of his bed."

"Did you ever tell him?"

"Oh yes, both in and out of bed, but you can say anything to that man and not have it affect him. They're just pretty words that he expects women to say to him. I don't think they carry much meaning to him, other than it could make things awkward. Those who cry and cling he immediately loses interest in. I was sensible enough not to throw away good sex just because of my emotions and stayed until he was bored. But then I met my fiancé and it was just instant love at first sight! He's more of the sensitive type and it took my being with Mias to realize that's what I need in a man."

"I see…" Elle tried to think of what it was she needed in a man, but all she kept picturing was Mias.

"Oh dear…" Corrine softened her voice. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"I… I didn't chose to… if anything I tried to avoid it, but it just… happened," Elle admitted. "And it's torture because I want to tell him, be rejected, and get this whole affair over with, but… but I still want to  _be_  with him. I don't want him to reject me… as crazy as it is, I love how much he wants me… especially when he's gentle and touching everywhere and looking at me with soft eyes… didn't that drive you mad?"

"Mias with soft eyes?" Corrine laughed. "You're sure he wasn't half asleep? If I recall he managed to do it with me in his sleep once."

"No, he's very awake when he's… doing that," Elle blushed.

"Well he was never very gentle with me," Corrine admitted. "The only time he was even remotely 'gentle' was when he put me on top. I'll admit I prefer it rough, but he gets too caught up in his own pleasure to consider how it can hurt his partner."

"Maybe he chooses how to do it based on his partner?" Elle wondered out loud. "I think if he knew he hurt me even once I'd never let him have me again."

"I wouldn't know," Corrine shrugged and glanced over at the clock in the room. "You can ask Merry when she gets here. She knows more about his past mistresses than I do. In fact she's due to arrive later this afternoon before supper, so I'm sure she'd love to dine with you."

"Will you join us?" Elle asked. Nothing again Merevere, but that woman could be intimidating without Corrine's bubbliness to offset her seriousness.

"I'm afraid I can't. Mother wants me in the kitchen by the time the extra help gets here to assist the chef," she apologized. "But about Mias… I know it's difficult, but the moment he doesn't have a woman by his side, he gets a whole lot worse, so you actually have an important role in keeping the big bad magician from terrorizing the country."

Elle giggled. "I suppose when you put it that way…"

"That's how I tried to think about it," she smiled gave Elle a friendly kiss on the cheek. "And don't worry about being in love with him, or telling him; it's nothing he hasn't dealt with before so I assure you he has a plan for it."

"Right," Elle smiled and rose from the bed. "Thank you. I know this probably isn't the ideal situation, but I really appreciate talking to you about it."

"Likewise," Corrine smiled warmly. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Elle returned the sentiment with genuine sincerity. She could see why Mias would be attracted to such an amiable woman. It was easy to picture Corrine pulling the magician's head to her cleavage and encouraging him to find comfort there. Knowing Corrine, she might try the same with her, but thankfully not on this occasion.

She left Corrine to rest and even guarded her door for a half hour, dismissing the servants who came to look for her by saying she was waiting to catch the woman herself. Alone with her thoughts, she took a little time to think about what Corrine had told her.

Apparently the way Mias, for a lack of a better term, bedded his mistresses varied. She could imagine he'd prefer certain women in certain positions: Corrine cowgirl style with her huge, round breasts bouncing in his face made perfect sense to her, but the manner in how he bedded them she found interesting.

Yes, she had been through her share of trauma that made rough bull riding clearly not the ideal approach, but why be so gentle in a way that she might confuse for being loving? She knew Mias cared about her – he'd put a great deal of time and effort into seducing her. Her first time obviously required sensitivity, but his continued practice of self control and at times, simple sweetness didn't match what she knew to be true of him. However, she couldn't compare just her experiences and Corrine's alone. Perhaps Merevere would be able to enlighten her a little further.

Meanwhile, Mias had begun his journey east as soon as the sun rose. He traveled light, his belongings all neatly arranged in Aeries' saddlebag so there was no need for a carriage – besides, he'd reach his destination quicker without one. The only thing haunting him was the feeling of being followed, and for the first half of the day's journey, he paid no mind to it, but when it came time to let his horse rest and his own lunch break, Mias was through leading his pursuer on. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice you?"

"Aw, what gave me away?" Cassius asked, popping out of the brush on his own stallion.

"You kept humming, idiot," Mias tossed him one of his wrapped sandwiches after Cassius dismounted the beast, discreetly inviting his brother to eat with him.

"Oh, was I?" Cass laughed as he sat down in the grass with him. "Well there's hardly much else to do when riding for so long. Where are we going anyway?"

"Rothbart Hall," Mias answered, taking a bite of his own lunch.

"Wow! Really?! Awesome!" Cassius unwrapped the sandwich from the paper and took a large bite. "Dosh guysh know 'ow t' pardy."

Mias rolled his eyes. Of all the brothers Durias could have sent on his trail, why did it have to be the ill-mannered one?

"So why's this girl of yours at Rothbart Hall?" Cassius asked after he swallowed.

"I figured it was the safest place to send her while I wasn't at the manor. I don't trust Elias."

"None of us trust Elias," Cassius laughed. "And our faith in you is wavering too, little magician."

"Is that why Durias sent you after me?"

"Yeah, but don't take it personally. He sent Pius after Elias," he explained before taking the second and finishing bite of his lunch.

The whole situation was ridiculous, but even Mias felt some relief knowing Pius was keeping an eye on Elias. He knew Pius wouldn't let himself get caught like Cass had. His concern now was if he should permit Cassius to ride along with him, or if he should have taken the opportunity to drug that sandwich. While not very intimidating when he was in a good mood, Cassius had his own dangerous side to be wary of. It was probably in Mias' best interest that he not interfere, and consequently, he reluctantly found himself in the company of his forth elder brother for the remainder of the journey.

When Merevere arrived right on schedule, both Corrine and Elle were by the front doors to greet her. After greeting one another and giving Merry a brief explanation of why Elle was present, the bride-to-be left the two women in the care of one of the servants as he took the latest guest up to her room.

"Anything else I can do for you, Madam?" He asked after setting her single bag of luggage on the floor near the bed.

"Yes, a cup of tea and a biscuit, please. I'm a bit peckish from my travel."

"Of course," he bowed his head and then looked to Elle. "Anything for you, Miss?"

"Oh, uh, I'd just like a bit of water if it's not too much trouble."

"Certainly," he smiled and left the room to fetch the refreshments.

Merevere heaved an exhausted sigh and sat herself down in one of the room's chairs. After a moment of silence, she motioned for Elle to sit herself in the other chair and together the two waited for the servant boy to return.

He came and left, providing only a minute of polite conversation to break the silence that returned once he had gone.

Just when it seemed like Elle would have to be the one to break the ice, Merevere had a quick exhale that sounded amusing in its nature. "Even their cups are gaudy…"

Elle turned her teacup in her hands to examine its design. It was certainly bright and very detailed, much like the decoration of the entire household. Maybe on its own it wouldn't have occurred to her, but when she took a closer look at the drapes, the furniture, and even the artwork in the room, the style clearly was overdone. "Um, I suppose it is a bit much…"

"Typical of the Rothbarts. They think just because something is expensive means it's tasteful, but I suppose when you have as profitable an industry as the liquor business, you would have money to burn."

"Are you not a big fan of the Rothbarts, Merevere?" Elle asked cautiously.

"You'll find very little decorum at a Rothbart event," she explained. "They're friendly enough and mean no ill will, but they often forget personal boundaries. They're loud, obnoxious, and enjoy their 'products' a little too much."

"Then why are you here, if you don't mind my asking?"

"It's not like I had anything better to do and goodness knows Corrine would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't show. She's a sweet thing, but she's a little much for me at times," Merevere admitted. "Still, she was kind enough to invite me, so in the interest of good manners, I'll oblige. My having connections with the Rothbarts will only benefit my own family after all."

"Ah, you make being sensible seem easy," Elle said as she looked down into her cup. "I admire that. You don't seem to let your emotions control you."

"You learn when to let them," the older woman confessed. "It's not so easily learned at your age."

"But you're not that much older than me."

She laughed. "I assure you a decade is enough."

"And did you learn about love at all from the time you were twenty until now?"

"Love, huh?" Merevere reflected on the word. "I suppose I did. Some people can love and be loved, and other can't. I didn't think I could love any man until my son was born. It's a pure love, untainted by the need for money and security. I love him for no reason other than he is mine, which is more than I could say for my husband, but when it comes to political marriages, we both make sacrifices, and in a way, love requires the same. Admire those who are willing to make those sacrifices Elle, not cowardly women like myself who fear a life without financial security."

"You say that, but I still don't think it's cowardly of you… You knew what it took to obtain that life for yourself. That's still admirable in a way. It's not like you had to trick a man into marrying you either."

"No, I suppose I didn't, but using another's name to make the arrangement isn't far off."

"And you think Mias' cares?" Elle said in his defense. "He'll do anything to get what he wants, so I bet he admired your desires as well. You didn't use his name, he gifted it to you."

She smiled out of the corner of her mouth, "you speak so highly of the man you loathe."

"I don't loathe him… I… I'm just trying to understand him a little better. He's not a fool, nor do I think he'd give anything to anyone that he didn't feel deserved its use. Even if it was payment for your body, he still recognized it as being very valuable in a sense, didn't he?"

"Heh, my resale won't be nearly as good post pregnancy," she chuckled.

"I think you look wonderful," Elle said honestly.

"And who are you trying to flatter?" She asked, a crooked smile still across her face that made Elle nervous on how to reply.

"I… I was just…"

Merevere laughed again and patted her hand over Elle's. "Silly girl. Thank you. I'm still quite fetching, I know."

"This may be a bit out of line, but I was wondering if I could ask a more personal question."

"I have no secrets. Ask."

"How did Mias… 'bed' you?" She asked while turning red again.

Merevere raised a curious eyebrow and took a quick sip of tea. "When I was his mistress, I take it?"

"Yes, when it was just you and him…" Elle blushed, remembered her accidental one-second viewing of a ménage a trois.

"He was… always very suave, knowing what and when to say it. I always liked talking to him. He was very direct, yet left just a hint of obscurity so you couldn't tell what he was going to do. As for the actual act itself, I was, like you, a bit hesitant at first, but he gave excellent instructions that gave me some idea of how to go about pleasuring him. Heaven forbid you flounder in bed with Mias Dormaeus, after all."

So Merevere got instructions while she was left pleading for what to do? Letting him do everything made her think he was being a bit of a control freak, but the way Merry worded it made it sound like Mias didn't put forth much of an effort.

"I suppose in a word he grew lazy with it after a while, spoiled man that he is, I wasn't surprised. He'd just tell me what he wanted and I'd oblige. Near the end all he wanted was my mouth."

"Oh," Elle blushed.

"He hasn't made you do that?" She asked, still sensing some sexual naivety.

"Uh, n-no, not yet. Everything has been… uh… interlocking."

"Good, keep it that way. Always best you hold onto something you know he'll really enjoy."

"I-I hadn't really had thought about it one way or another."

"Strange he hasn't though," Merevere wondered. "How long have you two been…?"

"Uh… a-a couple weeks now, I guess. On and off."

"And he hasn't even gestured that you—?"

"No," Elle shook her head.

"Wow, either your womanhood is lined with silk or he must really not want to offend you."

Elle blushed even brighter.

"You're still so innocent," Merry smiled. "It's adorable."

"Do you think that's what he likes about me?" Elle asked, her insecurities showing as she dipped her chin down and twirled her fingers around some of her dress' material. "From what I've gathered about all the women he's slept with, they all have a certain… kink. I don't mean that as any offense to you of course, but since I chose to go down this path, the deeper I go, the more unsure I am about it… I guess I thought he'd get bored right away and that'd be the end of it, but the longer this goes on, the more I… the more I don't want it to…"

"Ah, so you've fallen for him?"

"I think I must have…"

"And so you want to torture yourself by learning about his history because…?"

"For one I want to know how you all dealt with him, and secondly… secondly, I want to make sure it's just sex. He gets so bloody intimate with me, I've begun thinking it's something more… but I was a virgin who only had one other relationship with a guy before him, so how am I supposed to know?"

"You're right, though I will say from my third party perspective, he must certainly care about you and that in itself is unusual for him. He's put into a position where caring about any other creature besides himself puts that creature at risk, and that's what I kept in mind whenever I felt my own heart flutter for him. 'If this man should love me, it will mean my death', I told myself. I'm sure that's true to this day and why you're having as much trouble with Elias as you are. You're a much easier target for him and by harming you, he harms Mias."

"I guess I wouldn't put that past Elias…" Elle felt a chill down her spine saying his name. Her ego had he thinking Elias was after her simply for his own satisfaction – like Mias. Using her to get to Mias on the other hand seemed a far more reasonable explanation for his actions. "But… why would Mias care about me if that's the case?"

"'Why'?" Merevere giggled. "Elle, surely you're old enough to realize that sometimes there are feelings you can't deny. I'm sure Mias isn't immune either. You made him take a vested interest in you, so it's not surprising there's a little more to your relationship than say Corrine or myself."

"It wasn't my intention! How was I supposed to know how stubborn he is?" Elle huffed. "Isn't he supposed to be some all-powerful sorcerer? Why couldn't he make himself not give a damn? It would sure save the both of us a ton of trouble!"

"Because he's selfish and you've made him happy. Why would he want to give that up?"

"Because he's… wait, you think I make him happy?"

"It's a logical conclusion, isn't it? People don't fight desperately to preserve pragmatic situations, Elle. It's that simple."

"That would explain it, I guess…" Elle blushed, her mind combining him caring for her and finding happiness with her to equal what she felt was love, but love and Mias didn't add up.

"So, what is it you're going to do?" Merevere asked, not wanting to let Elle over think on her words.

"I have no idea… reason says just to go talk to him about it, but… even if it's true and he cares me… and I make him happy… I can't say it's the same for me. I care for him in some odd way I suppose, but I can't say any of this makes me happy… I'm living in too much fear to completely enjoy the moments where he makes me forget everything in the world besides him."

"And do you want to?"

"Of course I do, but I just can't with this shadow looming over us all the time. I'm not foolish or brave enough to forget I could very well lose my life by trying to be in his. It should be easy for me to keep my distance, and yet, you're right… I can't help but feel the way I do… Right now, I'm scared I'll never see him again… I don't know if that means I love him, but it doesn't matter what I label it… All I want is to be together for a little while under ordinary circumstances like regular people… I'd be very happy if it were like that…" Elle felt her eyes on the brink of tears and promptly wiped them away. "Oh honestly, I swear I was never this much of a crybaby before all this."

Merevere smiled kindly and produced a handkerchief tucked up her left sleeve to offer her. "Love brings out the best and the worst of us."

Elle gave her a displeased look for using the term, but nevertheless accepted the kerchief to dab her eyes properly. She knew it had to be love, whether she called it by that word or some other clever way of explaining it, that didn't change the emotion itself, or ease the heartache in her chest. Hopefully she wouldn't have to dwell on it for too much longer; after all, Mias assured her he'd make it to the reception the following evening. It was back the waiting game, leaving Elle to wonder if her nerves could endure another round.

* * *

The guests of Rothbart Hall slept peacefully in their beds until the sun crept over the horizon. The weary night staff traded shifts with the fresh-faced day staff, providing a new productive speed for the preparations that still needed completion.

Having slept in the same bed for caution's sake, Retti awoke Elle soon after the dawn to begin preparations of their own. Once breakfast was out of the way, both took a full bath, dressed in their appropriate undergarments, and then stared down their gowns and further dressings with a mixture of excitement and uncertainty.

After exchanging a glance that conveyed this was a challenge they both could manage with one another's help, the task of lacing up corsets and shaping their bodies to best fit the formal wear began, and roughly an hour later both girls had the garment in a comfortable enough fitting that still allowing them to breathe, though the resulting cleavage left both of them blushing when they took a good look at themselves.

"My god, it's like rising bread dough…" Elle commented as she tried to tuck her breasts further in, but found her efforts futile.

"At least I actually look like I have breasts," Retti said optimistically as she cupped her chest. "Your dress should provide you with some modesty, but it'll look more out of place if they aren't on display."

"Right…" Elle bowed her head as she bent down to step into her petticoat. She slid the garment up to her waist and held it while Retti pulled the laces tight and tied the strings.

With that step completed, all that remained was donning the actual gown.

Retti's was a burnt orange with dark gold trim and copper bodice, simple in design, but made of higher quality material than the maid's usual dressings. She wore complimenting brown shoes with a slight heal and a small ribbon around her neck to sign she was merely a servant to a noble.

Elle's was a fair blue and cream colored gown, with beaded trimming and intricate design to the bodice and puffed sleeves. The fabric was luxurious weave of silk that Elle found her fingers gliding over as Retti circled her to smooth out any wrinkles and make sure it fit her lady properly, and it did, like a glove in fact if Elle were to say so herself. Another one of Mias' expertly tailored gifts, she guessed, but this time found the gesture flattering, although a bit disappointed he wouldn't be the first one to see her in it.

Hair and makeup was the final challenge the two faced.

Retti unwove her usual twin braids and let her brunette hair hang freely in waves at her neck. She took two bunches from behind her ears and pinned it just below the crown of her head with a simple gold hair ornament. She began the same technique with Elle's hair, but took the time to curl it into ringlets for a more elegant looking style and adorned her further with a necklace of blue gems (aquamarine, Elle suspected) and matching earrings.

Their makeup was kept simple with a light brushing of powder on the face, tracing the outline of their eyes, bit of blush to the cheeks, and then to each their own shade of rouge that complimented their dress.

It was nearing 10, almost a full three hours since the process began, but the results were well worth it as both girls stood transfixed in front of the full length mirror in the room.

"I'll have to touch up our makeup before the reception most likely, but this should do for now," Retti explained.

"This isn't too much, is it?" Elle asked. "We are supposed to keep a low profile…"

"If I kept it any simpler then we would stand out."

"Sorry, Retti. I'm still a little paranoid."

"I don't blame you, Miss. I'm concerned too, but it's only a little longer until the Master arrives. Let's just try to enjoy this day as he wanted you to, alright?"

"Mhm," Elle nodded her head and took one last look in the mirror before departing with Retti to the front hall to await the carriage to the cathedral.

Abernos and Marius were already down there, gathered amongst another group of guests and discussing whatever it was nobles talked about with one another, though their appearance seemed to relieve the two when they realized they had an excuse to abandon their conversation.

Marius wore a fancier sort of dress, but still in the relative design of his casual wear. He had his bangs combed back and his expression all the more visible, making it impossible for Elle not to smile back at him. He looked so much like Mias, especially when he had that wide, delighted grin on his face.

Abernos didn't take notice of them right away due to his fussing with his own apparel. Aside from his darkened fingertips and antlers, no other part of his heritage was visible. He wore a large pair of boots over his hooves, trousers without a hole for his tail, and long sleeves that hid his furry forearms. The color was a dark red with various shades of brown and flecks of forest green in the design. It suited him, but apparently he still needed convincing of it, and when both Elle and Retti complimented him, he found himself transfixed on other things and the blush on his cheeks grew redder.

Their group reunited, they exited the house for the next available carriage to the cathedral and had a short, uneventful ride than involved casual conversation over one another's dress, the weather, and their expectations for the day's events. None of the four had dismissed the idea of a possible second attack, Elle especially, but they had better things to be putting their minds to today, and worrying about what may or may not happen wasn't helpful.

Arriving at the Cathedral, Elle and Marius separated from Retti and Abernos for the preferably guest seating towards the front. They coincidentally sat just behind Merevere who greeted the two with a small smile and a nod of her head.

And then they waited for what must have been nearly a full hour until the rows of seats were filled and everyone was in place, but Elle passed the time by examining the large gothic structure's architecture. It was a grand display of stone work, the likes of which reminded her of the cathedrals and abbeys back home in England. It made her stop and think about the country of her birth for a moment. If she was happy here with Mias, there was no need to return, not that he'd let her, but if for some reason he did, would she go? There wasn't anything in old London awaiting her return.

The haunting tune of a grand organ suddenly pulled everyone from their thoughts and rise to honor the wedding party. Elle might have been only a dozen rows from the altar, but the packed halls and sheer distance from the altar to the first row of seats put a strain on her eyes, and of course she wasn't the only one with such problems. Never-the-less, she stood quietly as the procession began and the family filled the remaining seats in the front. The groom's side was obvious even at a distance: most of the men were round bellied and the women weren't much better.

The music didn't change for Corrine when she entered, ironically dressed in white, and yet somehow it suited her just the same. Her expression was difficult to make out, but from body language alone she seemed in far better spirits than she had been previously, and this was further proven when she met her husband-to-be at the altar and Elle recognized that little girly giggle Corrine emitted whenever she was delighted.

The official presiding over the ceremony began his speech as soon as the music ended, and it contained the usual elements one would expect in a wedding. Elle was a bit disappointed it wasn't more culturally diverse, but having not known what to expect, she couldn't rightfully complain. It was lovely, the whole binding of hands and reciting of vows, and of course the kiss to seal them.

However, no sooner did the ceremony conclude and the guests rose to watch the bride and groom exit, a rather loud wave of cheers and applause echoed through the cathedral.

One sympathetic look from Marius told her that this was the beginning of a Rothbart celebration.

If Elle wanted a true sampling of culture, there was no shortage of it at the reception: Massive amounts of food and drink, musicians, games, performers, exotic animals, and plenty of full hearty people raring for a good time. It seemed more like a circus than a wedding reception, only with the added class of fancy dress and dinner ware. The reputation given to these nobles far exceeded what she'd been warned of, but on the positive sign, there was very little chance of her ever being found in such ruckus.

"I told you," Marius gloated, noting Elle's dropped jaw as she witnessed a man being thrown into one of the fountains by a large woman.

"And they're still nobles?" Elle asked.

"They can do all this  _because_  they're nobles," Marius chuckled. "But it's really all good business you see. By spreading their wealth like this, the whole province prospers."

"I suppose there's no rule saying nobles have to be prim and proper all the time, but I'm pretty sure I just saw a woman flash her nether regions."

"You probably did."

"Oh my…" Elle had to turn away from the crowd to focus on the small table her party had gathered at in the gardens under one of the many tents. The sun hadn't even set and yet it was this rowdy, she didn't know if that meant things would be better or worse come evening.

"Don't worry, once everyone is drunk, it'll settle down," Merevere assured her. "Of course every Rothbart I've ever known has an incredible tolerance, so that'll be a while."

So that's why the reception began so early in the afternoon, Elle realized.

"How out of hand do these things usually get?" Retti asked.

Merevere glanced around them to make her assessment. "Mm, this is usually about right. The staff try to prevent structural damage and any altercations, but you do need to exercise a certain degree of caution to avoid injury."

"I think it's fascinating," Abernos beamed. "I don't really like how loud it is, but seeing all you humans act like animals is fun."

"Omigosh! A Stag!" A sudden shrill female voice made Abernos' ears twitch and in seconds he found his chair surrounded by three well-endowed young women. "He's so adorable!"

"Oh the ears! Don't you just love the ears?!"

"Forget the ears, lookit the size of him even at sitting height!"

"Uh… huh?" Abernos blushed from all the prodding while Elle and the others giggled.

"I'm terribly sorry to disrupt your meal, but may we borrow him?" One of the girls asked.

Abernos gave them a deer-in-the-headlights sort of look, but before anyone could reply the other two were already pulling him out of his chair. "Ah! W-Wait! L-Ladies, please!"

"You'll be fine, Mr. Abernos. Just entertain them for a while and they'll leave you be," Merevere waved her fingers with a calm smile on her face.

"But they're all over me!" Abernos managed to wriggle free and jumped the table to avoid the small mob, and went on the run in hopes of escaping them completely.

Elle and others watched the group of girls give chase and felt a confliction of concern and amusement. It was all in good fun, really. Enamored bachelorettes with thoughts of love and marriage on the mind given chase to which ever male caught her fancy seemed to be a pretty common scene – even a few young girls worked up the courage to ask Marius to dance with them and being the gentleman that he was, he obliged.

When evening finally came and the weather grew cooler, a few of the guests finally dropped, ready for a long night's sleep and were carted off by their more able servants. Those who had prolonged their merriment now reigned over the reception with a bit more discretion than the early, wilder crowd. Dances took shape and uniformity, the music slowed, yet remained loud and powerful, and the general atmosphere over the grounds told Elle that this was the stage that made one's endurance worth your while, but all she could think about as the party pressed on was when Mias was due to arrive. Any moment now she expected him to appear out of the blue, but perhaps even he couldn't navigate this chaos and they kept missing each other, or worse, what if things hadn't gone according to plan?

"Are you feeling tired, Miss?" Retti asked her as they broke away from the main crowd for a breath of fresh air amongst the vendors towards the back gardens.

"No, I'm wondering where Mias is…" Elle admitted. "It's getting late… I thought he'd be here by now."

"He may have pushed his horse too far and needed to rest," the maid suggested, trying to keep her mistress' mood optimistic.

"I know, and it's not like he gave an exact time…" Elle heaved out her worries with a sigh as they looped around back towards the mansion and happened upon Abernos tossed in a shrub with rouge kisses on his cheeks and his hair and clothes disheveled. "I see you've been having a good time."

"What's wrong with those human females?" He groaned, not wanting to get up just yet. "I thought girls were proper and tame like you two…"

"Unfortunately not," Retti laughed as she and Elle each grabbed one of his hands to pull him back onto his feet.

"Ugh… they were so aggressive. One of them tried to mount me," he confessed.

"Are you alright?" Elle asked.

"No harm done, but I really shouldn't be around girls in heat," he shuddered and tried to shake away the thoughts they stirred.

"You should probably call it an evening then, Abernos," Elle suggested and patted his arm. "Let's take him in, Retti."

"Alright," she responded and turned to help escort a weary Abernos back up the stairs and into the mansion. "Miss Elle, I can take him through the servant's corridors. Why don't you rejoin Master Marius?"

"You don't need my help?"

"No, I'm much stronger than I look. I'll be back once I'm sure Abernos is calm enough."

"Alright," Elle smiled, thinking there was no harm to be apart from any of her friends for a mere few minutes as she navigated through the perimeter of the ballroom.

With the sun set, a majority of the party was now confined to the room, slowing her movement as she pushed and apologized through the many strangers that blocked her path from where she'd last seen Marius and Merevere.

"Pardon me; please excuse me," Elle repeated off and on as she brushed by several shoulders and was shoved into others by careless conversers. From about twenty feet away, she finally spotted Marius talking amongst of group of relatively sober gentleman and proceeded to make her way toward them, only something stopped her: a firm grasp of her wrist, and for a moment she expected to turn around and find Mias smiling at her, but instead she turned to see the freckled face of one of her adversaries.

"So this is where you're hiding," Iedra Ivarick grinned and pulled Elle closer to her.

"What are you doing here?!" Was the first thing Elle asked. Corrine wouldn't want the likes of Iedra here, surely.

"Yes, this isn't really my sort of party, but the Rothbarts were kind enough to send an invitation, and I just had the feeling it'd be worthwhile. Poor Duncan isn't really the sort for such gatherings after all."

"You knew I'd be here…" Elle realized. "You  _and_  that vampire have been watching us!"

"Spying is awfully droll, but I do have ways of keeping eyes on interesting developments. Now, if you'd be so kind to come with me."

"Not a bloody chance," Elle yanked her arm away and tried to make a run for it, but the thick crowd made that extremely difficult. She felt Iedra grab her dress and real her back in. "You think you can get away with any of this in a crowd this big?"

"Please, they've all been drunk long enough not to give much of a damn over what looks to be a little cat fight."

 _"I'll give you a fight, alright…"_  Elle told herself as she eyed up Iedra for a quick assessment of her options. She knew she wasn't that strong, nor did she have a height advantage, nor were her nails as long and sharp. It wasn't going to be much of a fight if Elle attacked her, but her clothing on the other hand… It was a bold move, and certainly not one Elle would consider given her basic code of human decency, but this was a Rothbart party, and no one would think much over a little wardrobe malfunction. Elle struck quickly, grabbing the strained bust line of Iedra's dress with both hands and yanking down as hard as she could.

The classless act took Iedra by surprise as breasts were freed for all the world to see and of course her resulting scream only drew attention to herself, attention Elle used to weave her way through the amused crowd who always toasted a free pair of tits.

"Marius!" Elle called for the boy as she emerged from the main crowd.

"Elle, what is it?" He rushed to her side immediately. "Duncan?"

"Iedra," Elle informed him.

"The Ivarick woman?"

"Yes, she works with Elias and she's here!"

"A-Alright, calm down," Marius said to both of them and started walking her along the wall ducked down to avoid being spotted. "She can't really do anything without someone noticing, so we just have to avoid her."

"I know, but if she's here, how do we know Elias' doesn't have more friends on our tail?"

"She's probably only here to spook you out to where Duncan or Elias could easily catch you. That's how Elias operates. It's in a predator's nature to chase after anything that runs, so that's why we can't leave this room."

"And how do you expect that I just stay put? I'm scared, and yes, maybe she is just here to chase me out, but we can't be certain. Mias is supposed to be here… but he's not… what if Elias got to him? If he managed to delay him at best, that'd be long enough for him to take me and—"

"You can't think like that. Mias will be here; I know he will."

"But he's not here now!" Elle squeezed his hand tightly. "I hate this! There's nothing more frustrating for me than being this helpless…!"

"You're not helpless; you managed to get away from her, didn't you?"

"It's not like she had me in dire straights, but that's not the point! You wouldn't put a damsel through all this just so you can save her in the end and act like you're not the reason she's in distress in the first place?"

"Ideally no, but if I had no other choice, I'd expect she'd know how to take care of herself until I got there. He's not asking you to be helpless, only strong in his absence. I know perfectly well how much of an ass he can be, but he doesn't throw people into situations like this for the fun of it. He's not a sadist like Elias."

Elle knew that, just like she knew Mias sent her off only for her protection. Strange as it was to say, he was trying to do the right thing; it wasn't his fault his efforts were in vain. She only had to endure this creeping sense of paranoia for little more than an hour before she truly ought to worry.

"Seems things have settled back down again," Marius commented, looking into the ballroom and the spread out guests for any hint of trouble. "Lying low against the wall will do us no good if we're spotted… we should get back into the crowd and mingle."

"I can't trust that any of those strangers aren't working for Elias," Elle confessed.

"Alright, then, um, let's see if we can find people that I know… though… I know plenty of names, but not the faces they go to," Marius sighed and slumped against the wall, slowly sinking down until his bottom hit the floor. "Where did Abernos and Retti get off to?"

"She was taking him back to his room, and said she'd be back, though Iedra will sooner find us in this crowd than Retti will…"

"Damn," he cursed in frustration. "Sitting here fretting about won't do any good, but I'm out of ideas."

Elle gave him a sympathetic smile and glanced back over the crowd. The commotion caused by Iedra's wardrobe malfunction appeared to have settled and from what she could see, the ginger haired woman wasn't coming after her. The music had slowed to a deeper melody, lulling a few of the weary drunks to sleep while alert couples spun on the floor in time to the rhythm. "Well… how about another dance?"

"With me?" He perked up.

"Of course with you," she smiled and offered her hand to him to help him stand. "Unless Iedra and Duncan teamed up on the dance floor, spotting one of them individually shouldn't be too difficult. They keep turning and moving in a circle, so we won't be pinned down readily either all while keeping our eyes peeled."

"Now that's a brilliant idea," Marius smiled and got back to his feet before taking her hand.

An idea Elle wasn't completely sure of, but Marius was right about sitting and fretting. She did that way too often. At least if she kept moving, her anxiety wouldn't build up. They blended in to the other couples with one swift spin, becoming one with the flow of feet and dresses that thankfully hadn't brought attention onto themselves.

"I'm sorry I'm not taller," Marius apologized after seeing a few women rest their heads against the chests of their partners.

"Not at all. Your steps match mine easily this way," she smiled. "I don't think I could relax as much as the others anyway, given the circumstances."

"Yes, but I'd like for you to have the option," he pouted a little.

Elle kept smiling, his puppy love was obvious, and yet very sweet. He'd no doubt grow up into a fine gentleman, one who just may out charm all his brothers combined.

"Maybe I could rest my head against  _you_?" He suggested.

"I don't think so," Elle giggled. If he had thoughts of nestling his head against her breasts, perhaps he wouldn't turn out much different than his brothers.

They danced around the room for the full length of the symphony, and just as it was nearing its end, a man marched his way through the open doorway and brought the room to a stand still.

He grinned and gave a laugh while shrugging off their shock. "Ladies and Gentleman, please. It's not my intention to crash this soiree, so please continue!"

"Cass?" Marius recognized the powerful voice of his fourth eldest brother despite not being able to see over the crowd.

"Who is it?" Elle asked, lifting herself up on the tips of her toes to see if she could see.

"It's Cassius Dormaeus," one of the gentlemen in front of her whispered back.

Elle looked to Marius and the boy shrugged. He had no idea why that brother was here either.

"Come, come, come, come now!" Cassius encouraged the orchestra. "Let there be music! Play, good sirs, play!"

Afraid of refusing the request, the nervous orchestra took their instruments back up and began to play a more lively tune.

"Do you want to meet him?" Marius asked. "I don't know why he's here, but so long as he's in a good mood, Cass is always reasonable."

"N-No… I-If he's here instead of Mias, that must mean—!"

 _"Elle,"_  she heard a whisper in her ear and turned back expecting to see its source, but she didn't.

"Huh…?"

"What is it?" Marius asked.

"I can hear him," she said quietly and left his side somehow knowing exactly where she needed to go: back along the wall and through the side door to the unused exterior hall on the left side of the ballroom. "Mias?"

"Who else has the ability to call your name so only you can hear it?" A smug voice answered.

Elle turned to find the magician in one piece, alive and well, and his same old self standing there in wait for her. "You're alright…"

"I told you it was only a meeting, my dear," he chuckled, only to stop when she latched onto him for dear life.

"What kept you?! Do you know I was followed here by Elias' favorite goons?!"

"What?"

"You said I'd be safe! That I wouldn't need to worry! 'Just enjoy yourself', well how the hell am I supposed to do that when any where I go I'm always in fear for my life?!"

"That was not my intention…" he said gently.

"I know it wasn't, but I can't live my life like this… please tell me Durias sided with you – that he'll make Elias leave me alone." She saw no need for a moving reunion just yet when what she wanted far more was a little peace of mind.

"Durias needs further convincing…" Mias reluctantly told her. "He wants to meet you personally to decide your fate."

"B-But you said you'd take care of it!"

"I know, this isn't what I wanted either, but it'll be favorable if Durias considers only your viewpoint," he said while running a hand past her cheek. "Forgive me…"

"Was there really nothing else you could do…?" She sniffled, fighting back tears. "Even with your magic?"

"I wish it were that simple," he admitted, leaning his forehead down against hers. "It'll be alright. I won't let anything happen to you."

"You keep saying that… I know you're a man of your word Mias, but your word doesn't take away the fear… I'm scared… and I can only endure so much at a time…"

"Alright," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her torso tightly and holding her against him. "We'll go when you feel ready."

"Won't that be a problem?"

"As you may have noticed, my brother Cassius accompanied me here… no doubt to keep an eye on me for Durias. I'm sure we can convince him to be lenient with our appointment," he grinned and pecked a kiss on her cheek.

Elle nodded her head, finally finding some comfort now that Mias was safe and sound. She wished she could have looked more relieved and happy to see him, rather than upset, but he didn't seem to mind so much since either way she ran into his arms.

"Mind if I take a better look at you in that dress?" He asked, loosening his grip to let her step back a bit, and she did so. "My, my… and how many young men's hearts have you stolen this evening?"

Elle finally smiled and lightly laughed. "I haven't had any of that trouble, actually."

"What?! Are the men in there blind?"

Elle laughed again: how like Mias to be just as upset if no one flirted with her as opposed to if many had. "I wasn't really paying attention to that… It is a beautiful dress, so thank you."

"There are better ways of thanking me, you know," he smiled, leaning his head down.

"Right," she smirked before lightly puckering her lips and pressing them up against his. It might have only been a few days, but it felt like she'd gone years without kissing him. Damn it all, and here she said she wouldn't miss him.

* * *

Elle made sure Mias got a full summary of the past day's events after removing themselves from the reception's vicinity and up to the guest room. They passed Retti on the stairs and saw fit to have her mention to Marius that Elle was safe, and for them both to keep Cassius under control if they could manage it. Their discussion wasn't long, but Elle didn't believe Mias was completely powerless to do something about the situation. Surely there was something they hadn't thought of.

"You know you can transform," he reminded her.

"I can't do that in a crowd of people. I'll be stepped out if not noticed. I suppose I could run into an empty hall, but that still leaves my clothes as evidence… and what happens when I need to change back?"

"If you're truly in danger, I doubt your modesty is going to keep you from doing what it takes to survive."

"But that's just it Mias,  _'survive'_. This isn't the forest and I'm not really a mouse. I'm a human who just wants to have an ordinary life, and granted that's already impossible since the day you grabbed me, but when do I get to just enjoy being with you like you wanted?" She asked, knowing if she phrased it in that way, he'd have further motivation to meet her needs.

"If you had just accepted your fate sooner, Elias wouldn't have found you so intriguing," he said bluntly.

"So you'll blame me?" She huffed.

"No, I blame Elias. Thorn in the side that he is, he's never taken this much interest in the personal aspects of my life. He must see the same fire in you that I do, we are twins after all, and like me, if he can covet that  _and_  hurt me in the process, it's too tantalizing to leave it be."

"And you think even if Durias permits me to stay with you, he won't give up?"

"No, he'll have to exercise subtlety and that'll only make things worse."

Elle groaned and rose from her chair to pace the room. "So really, no matter what we do, it's pointless."

"Not if we can get Durias on our side, which I have every confidence we will. I know it doesn't sound like much, but rather we have only one of my brothers to worry about," he got up to stop her pacing. "Elias is a burden I've learned to live with, it's not pleasant, but it's doable."

"You're asking me to  _live_  with that bastard constantly threatening my life?! Have you not heard what I've been saying?! I've been paranoid enough these past few days! I don't want to have to cling to you 24-7 because I'm afraid every rustle in the bush, every flap of a curtain, every little bump in the night might be him coming to get me!"

Mias realized he'd taken her rattling too lightly. Fear preyed on the mind of many men, and to see a mind such as Elle's plagued by it did not sit well with him. He'd spoken callously. He'd never been afraid of Elias, just regarded him as an unwelcomed pest whenever he chose to show up, and a pest that was easily dealt with. Elle didn't have his powers or any offensive skill to give her the confidence enough to stave off the fear; not even confidence in him. "Do you truly believe I cannot protect you?"

"It's not about what you can do Mias, it's  _my_  life, remember?! You don't have any idea how frustrating this is for me! If he's not going to leave us be, why can't you just kill him?!" She shouted before catching the end of her sentence by covering her mouth.

Mias was certainly surprised to hear her say that, but his eyes narrowed and his mouth straightened to a very solemn expression. "You don't think I've considered that option?"

"I-I'm sorry, I…"

"It's understandable," he smiled a little and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Your fears aren't unfounded, but you are letting them get the better of you. I'm asking a great deal of you, but if I didn't believe it were possible, I wouldn't ask you to."

Elle sighed and lifted her hands to cup his cheeks. "I  _want_  to…"

"But…?"

"But just how to do expect me to live knowing that psychopath has it out for me?" She asked, touching her palms against his chest.

"Well, unpleasant as it is for me to say… Elias and I  _are_  twins, whether we like it or not. Even if he were to get his hands on you again, I doubt he'd kill you. He's gone through enough trouble now where killing you wouldn't satisfy him."

"So what? He'd torture me then!"

"In way, yes, but… probably not in the way you're thinking."

"What?! Ew!"

"Exactly, so think of him only as a very demented pervert. If he's going to kill anyone, it'll be me and he'll never get the chance, so you don't need to fret so much."

"Not fret about a demented pervert? Really?!"

"Sex is hardly the worst thing he can do to you."

"I'd rather he kill me than touch me! Not when he looks like you! Even if I live, how would I ever be able to stomach being with you again?!" Elle didn't expect Mias to blush at the comment, but he did, very lightly, but she could tell.

"You don't want him to ruin it your image of me?"

Elle felt her cheeks brighten as well. Perhaps that comment showed too much of her true feelings.

"I didn't think I'd be so happy to hear that," Mias smiled, tilting her chin up to look her in the eyes. "You value me that deeply?"

"Y-Y-You're the one I'm sleeping with… I-I don't have any intentions of adding to my list of partners… so… I suppose… I do…"

He grinned widely.

"And you're letting this go to your head already? Mias, I'm being serious," Elle frowned.

"I know, which makes me even happier," he beamed, locking his arms around her bottom and hoisting her up. "I want you make you happy too, but you need to let me… and that means not letting anyone aside from me occupy your mind."

"Mias…" It was a sweet sentiment, but not exactly an easy one to follow. Still, he made it damn difficult to oppose those eyes and that smile. She wanted to put her faith in him, she truly did, but letting go of fear to embrace only him seemed negligent and foolish.

"Surely it's not as hard as you think," he continued. "You spent a great deal of this separation missing me, didn't you?"

"I never said that," she said defensively.

"You don't need to say it, I know. The expression when you first saw me spoke volumes about your stress. All that melted away when you realized I was here."

She blushed and averted her eyes to the side. He was beginning to read her well.

"I missed you too," he said softly, kissing her exposed cheek as he lowered her back toward the floor. "The world was never so boring without you by my side."

Elle doubted she was that entertaining, but it was nice to hear, and she certainly deserved to hear nice things, it was the least he could do for her. "What I wouldn't give for a regular ol' boring life again…"

Mias chuckled as he felt her lips brush past his neck and kiss along his jaw line to his lips. Elle's compliments were never straight forward, not that he mind. He held her lips as began pulling up her dress and petticoat to get at her under garments.

"You actually held off longer than I thought you would…" Elle blushed, feeling him grab her bloomers and pull them down.

"It took a great deal to not pounce on you the moment I saw you," he purred, holding her hip as she stepped out of the garment. "Is that all…?"

"Y-Yeah," she nodded. "I'm wearing enough layers, having underwear would have been too confining…"

"Good, I don't think I can wait much longer," he said as he unbelted himself and stepped back to his chair to take a seat.

"You wanna do it like this?" Elle asked, but didn't object as she straddled his lap.

"Mhm," he grinned, finally freeing himself from the confines of his trousers. "Not everyday you're dressed so finely; be a shame if I didn't thoroughly experience it."

She blushed again and felt his hands cup her bottom and pull her onto him. She tightened her fingers around the bunched up skirt of her dress as he entered, but quickly moved them around his neck once their connection was complete. She let out a deep exhale and flushed redder as she once again grew accustom to the sensation. "Mmn…"

"Elle…" he whispered her name past her ear and hugged her tightly to feel each pleasurable shudder she gave as she adjusted.

It never ceased to amaze both of them how calm the world became in such moments. The fact that they could shut out their stresses for even a few minutes surely meant it all wasn't as bad as it seemed. With release came a sort of mental freedom along with euphoria, and that was Elle needed to feel better.

They sat in silence for a few minutes afterward; Elle coiled around him snuggly while Mias rested his head on her shoulder. It wasn't until Elle heard a low grumble between them caused that either moved.

"Hungry?" Elle asked.

"Don't mind it," he told her, nuzzling his head into her neck. He didn't mind a few hunger pangs, but apparently his stomach took great offense to not be sated since noon and gurgled again.

"There's plenty of food downstairs," Elle smiled, leaning back on his lap. "You won't be able to go another round if your stomach is empty, right?"

"I suppose…" He sighed. It was truly a shame to move from such comfort, but seeing as he couldn't keep his gut silent, resigned to let her dismount.

"Okay, you go eat and I'll freshen myself up," Elle smiled, taking a sideways glance into the mirror and shrieking when she saw how smudged her makeup was. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me I looked like a smudged painting?!"

"It didn't seem relevant," he answered honestly.

"Jeez, I look horrible… go get some dinner already!" She scolded.

"Alright, my dear. Message received." Mias chuckled as she shoed him out of the room all while trying to belt his trousers back up. He didn't understand why she was so embarrassed, he was the one who ruined her makeup in the first place and didn't give a damn what the results were. Passion was sometimes messy after all.

Passionate or not, Elle didn't like looking like some dejected clown and as soon as she pushed Mias out the door, ran straight into the bathroom to rectify the problem. It was easy enough to remove, probably why it was easily smudged in the first place, and Elle was just thankful to return to her normal appearance.

Deciding she was unlikely to return to the reception, she slipped out of her dress and brought it back to the trunk. She smoothed out the wrinkles as she draped it over the lid for it to air out a bit before being packed. She removed the ornaments from her hair and gently brushed away the curls and then over the puffed out strands with a wet comb.

She picked up her bloomers from the floor and put them over the gown, stepped out of her shoes, and then reached around to unlace her corset and petticoat. She expected no difficulty in untying a few knots, but when she was unable to do so, once again found herself frustrated. "Oh bloody hell, Retti, what sort of knots are you tying?! Ugh!"

Her battle for material liberation waged onward as Mias returned to the room with an already half eaten plate of food, a glass of mead, and a large buttered bun held in his teeth as he needed at least one free hand to open the door. He paused to assess Elle's predicament and finding the battle amusing, decided to sit and watch her attempts as part of his dinner theatre.

Elle paid him no mind, her stubbornness now making it impossible for her to ask for help. These knots would be bested by her, she just had to get one and the rest would follow, and for her determination, she was able to unloop one of ties, but the victory was short lived once she realized it only made the lacing more difficult to unravel. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Mias smiled and finished his plate and downed the contents of his goblet. He'd let her struggle long enough, and after wiping his mouth on his napkin, left his seat to offer his assistance.

"Unf!" Elle continued to ignore him and wrestle with the ties herself until she felt him standing behind her.

"Let me help," he said calmly, his fingers taking the place of hers and with the added benefit of seeing what needed untying first, began to untangle the mess of strings.

"If I could just get one bloody knot—!" She huffed, ready to go off on him.

"Shush." Her temper wasn't going to do her any favors with removing that dress.

Elle reluctantly resigned to his assistance and faced forward after pulling her hair off her back to hopefully make the process easier for him.

Years of practice getting a woman out of her undergarments meant the knots didn't stand a chance against Mias' fingers. He pulled loose the first one with ease and began loosing the laces all while staring down her narrow shoulders and small back. Her size considered, it was a wonder how much fight she had in her at times, and for the many trials she suffered, her flesh still remained unmarred and perfect. He felt compelled to kiss her in the hopes it'd preserve such perfection, and so he did, gently placing his lips against her shoulder blade.

Elle blushed the instant she felt his lips on her skin, but despite its pleasantness, felt the need to remind him of his first priority. "Y-You're supposed to be helping me."

"Am I not?" He asked, pulling loose the laces that dropped her petticoat and freed her from the constraints of the corset.

"U-Um…" Elle murmured quietly and blushed brighter upon feeling the warmth of his breath near her ear.

"Permit me…" He said softly, undoing the last of the lacework that kept her corset on and finally removing the garment.

Even Elle would have thought she'd be far more accustom to being naked in his presence without blushing, but embarrassment and modesty weren't the cause of the red tint to her cheeks. It was ironically freeing in some odd way to have him see everything, have him touch everything...

At present he was kissing her neck while his right hand groped her breast and the left slowly crept over her hip and down her thigh. Undressing her was always worthwhile if he got to sample the contents therein, and he was still quite famished from his journey. He could go a few days without sex, but a few days without seeing her was what spurred him onward: grabbing, groping, kneading, grinding… everything he could do to get as close to her as he could, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more.

Elle was already squirming from the actions of his hands and feeling her knees weaken as she struggled to stay standing. She turned to Mias, grasping at his shirt to steady herself and to then strip him down. She wanted to feel him too. Thankfully she didn't have any complications removing his clothes: his shirt, his trousers, his boots, all of it, until he was as naked as she was and clutching at her desperately to remain close.

"You have no idea how much I want you," he whispered wantonly, stepping back behind her to pull her onto his lap as he took a seat on the bed.

"I have a pretty good idea…" she blushed, feeling him poke against her buttocks.

"Heh…" he smirked and kissed her shoulder once again, and then slowly down her arm.

Elle reclined against his chest and watched him with amorous admiration as he kissed her wrist, hand, each of her fingers, her palm, and then back up her arm. She loved it, loved him… and found herself pursing her lip to avoid saying it unnecessarily. She wanted him to know, but was still to afraid to say it in fear he'd take it lightly like he did every other woman who graced his bed. He wouldn't though, would he? After all they'd been through, it'd be understandable, wouldn't it? He might even… like it.

"I'm not restraining myself," he whispered in her ear once he kissed back up to her neck.

She felt her skin prickle in delight from those words, even when he threw her onto her back all she felt was that delicious twisting in her gut and the desire to have him fulfill it. She didn't want to hold back either, and did so by practically dragging him on top of her when he hadn't been quick enough to mount her himself. She kissed his lips over and over until she grew short of breath and had to let her mouth only linger at his.

"Mm… tell me you missed me…" Mias ordered with a purr, prodding himself against her entrance.

"I missed you…!" She told him with the utmost sincerity and kissed him again.

He grinned; his ego met he slid his hips forward and exhaled happily while she sensually gasped and tightened her thighs around his waist. "Ah… Elle…!"

"And you… really missed me?" She asked breathlessly while raking her hands down his back. "You're not just saying that?"

"Of course I missed you," he smiled, licking her lips. "No one scowls at me the way you do."

"And no one annoys me like you do," Elle jabbed back before an extra deep thrust made her cry out. "Ah!"

"Mmn, and yet here we are once again with me between your legs and you loving every moment of it," he grinned teasingly while his hand gently touched her face. "Or am I wrong?"

"It's a double-edged sword," Elle reminded him, arching her back and tightening her grip on his waist, and of course, he made a pleased noise in response. "You can't one-up me when you're weak to the same thing."

He chuckled and nodded his head. "You have me there…"

She smiled and brought her hands up to hold his head. She should tell him and just get it over with. The way they were having their little back-and-forth made for a good opportunity, but even in this moment with Mias' dark eyes gazing down at her while their loins were still joined, confessing love seemed out of place. Of course a woman would scream she loved her partner in the height of sexual relations, so this probably wasn't the ideal time to tell him. She ought to just enjoy him like she usually did, without any of the emotional drama.

"But you still have a long way to go to besting me in bed, my dear," he grinned and sat up, taking a firm hold of her hips while he got to his knees. One thrust from the new angle and Elle's toes curled.

"Ah! Mias…!" She cried, her hands grasping the bed sheets tightly and twisting them as he steadily rocked himself back and forth. "NN~!"

"Oh, you like that?" He asked teasingly, pushing himself harder to enjoy the scene beneath him: Elle biting her lower lip and squeezing her eyes shut while still smiling, her breasts bouncing with each thrust and little beads of sweat dripping down her warm, pink flesh. She was so beautiful, especially in the heat of sex – it was hard to keep a clear head when all he wanted now was to make her cry for him, and he did.

He never grew tired of hearing her call his name, and yet he felt something amiss despite the pleasure. He loved her so deeply, more than he knew how to express with words or actions, but telling her he felt that way simply wasn't a good idea. Of course given all the other unfortunate situations the two found themselves in, loving each other hardly seemed like a hindrance. She loved him, surely she did. She wasn't immune to him like she pretended to be, so maybe as with her missing him, he just needed to get her to say it.

"Tell me you love me…" He ordered softly as he descended from his high and melted against her.

"What…?" She didn't quite hear him and turned onto her side to nuzzle up to him.

"Tell me… that you love me…" he repeated, a little less courageous than before.

"W-Why do you want me to say that?" She blushed. Had be been reading her mind somehow?

"I want… to hear it…"

If he just wanted to hear it, it didn't matter if she meant it or not, Elle thought to herself. It was an easy way to release some of her pent of affection for him without him asking too many questions, but now she was curious: why did he want to hear such a thing? Was it because she was the only woman up until now who never said it? Or did he have some fantasy with her being head over heals for him? If that were the case, she really better not encourage him, but what an odd thing for a man like Mias to ask her.

Still, she wanted to, and this might be her only chance short of gathering enough courage to make an actual confession. Consider it practice, she told herself. Practice.

"I… love you," she said quietly, trying not to put too much emotion into it.

"Again," he commanded, zeroing in on her lips.

"I love you," she repeated, putting a little more sweetness into it.

That'd do, he decided when he kissed her. Wanting for more was what often got him into trouble, but even so… just  _how_  was this wrong?

"Mias…?" Elle stroked his hair after their kiss ended and he went silent. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm tired…" He offered as his excuse, but still curled up to her for warmth and comfort. "The past few days have been exhausting."

"Mhm," she certainly agreed on that. "I suppose there's no need to go on nattering if you want to get some sleep."

"You'll stay close to me, won't you?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," she smiled and kissed him to make good on her word. As they composed themselves for sleep and Elle found herself cradling Mias in her arms, the whole situation didn't add up to be some fulfillment for ego or fantasy. Men didn't play the emotional guessing game women did, even Mias with all his secrecy didn't seem the sort to force the concept of 'love' into a relationship. There was no place for it. He hadn't a need for love – his other mistresses confirmed that, so what did that leave for an answer then? That he actually loved her? He was going through a great deal of personal trouble all for her sake, so there was an undeniable fondness there… but fondness wasn't love, and she had to stop confusing the two.

* * *

Version II. Chapter 43-45. Originally written in 2014.


	16. Chapter 16

For the first night in days, Mias slept unbelievably well. He woke up to the warmth of Elle's body tucked against his and once against found it unpleasant to have to move from such comfort, but he had to pee. After sliding out of bed, he pulled the covers back up over her to keep her warm in his absence and placed a kiss on her forehead for her dutiful snuggling.

It was almost 8, and the house was quiet, a fact Mias found strange until he remembered he wasn't at home. The reception probably ended sometime before sunup meaning everyone was likely still asleep and would be for some time.

He went about his usual morning routine: first piss of the day followed by a quick wash and a light bit of grooming. While washing his face perked him up, when he exited the bathroom, all he wanted to do was crawl back into bed with Elle. Last night was wonderful, not that any nights previous spent with Elle had been anything short of it, but something about last night in particular made him feel warm inside, and even now when he looked at her.

He returned to the bedside and instead of crawling in, stood at the edge near her and lightly drew the backs of his fingers down the side of her face before running them through her hair.

"Mm…" The light touch was apparently enough to rouse her from sleep and she rolled back a bit and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw him and let her eyelids shut once again to enjoy his touch.

"Good morning," he said, squatting down to avoid straining his back as he caressed her.

"'Morning…" she replied with a yawn.

"Sleep well?"

"Mhm," she nodded her head. "Though I'd rather be in our bed back home…"

"I doubt we'll be able to get out of here right away," Mias told her before pausing to think a moment. "Say… what if just the two of us set off and took our time returning?"

Elle's eyes slid open again and she rolled onto her stomach to look at him. "Can we do that?"

"I don't see why we can't," he smiled and crawled back into bed with her. "It'll be a more enjoyable holiday than this. There are plenty of sites westward you undoubtedly missed on your way here."

Mias sounded like an excited child going on about Disney Land, Elle thought with a content smile on her face. "Alright."

He wrapped his arms around her and brushed his nose against hers before kissing her lips.

Elle wondered if this sudden showing of sweeter affection was the result of a waking up on the right side of the bed or if she had something to do with it, but figuring out the cause seemed silly so early in the morning when all they ought to be doing was cuddling under the duvet. Her world was small and comfortable under there, warmed by the touch of Mias' skin and the light kisses he continued to peck onto her neck.

He spooned his groin against her backside, his breath deepening as he made contact with the supple flesh.

"M-Mias," Elle blushed and laughed a little to ease her nerves. "I'm barely awake."

"I can't help it," he pouted, kissing her shoulder. "Consider it a sign of my impeccable health."

"Then you're  _too_  healthy," Elle smiled and rested her arms over his as they snaked around her middle. Her doubts may very well return once she left this embrace, but for the moment she finally felt Mias could protect her from anything. His hold was strong, yet delicate; warm, but not overwhelming, and oddly, the fact that he remained aroused for as long as he did helped affirm her beliefs. It must have been some primal form of comfort, but she accepted it all the same.

"You have the softest posterior," Mias purred into her ear after they'd lain quietly for a few minutes. He firmly held her waist as he rubbed himself against her and once again returned to kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Mias, I want to, really," Elle confessed with a light blush. "But give me a lil while, will you?"

"Do you need further assistance?" He asked, kindly lowering his hand down between her legs.

"N-No, I mean mental preparation. Unlike you, I'm not always thinking about sex when we're cuddled up together."

"Then what are you thinking about?" He asked while his fingers began to stroke her.

"Um," her body tensed up as she felt his finger tips make contact with her more sensitive flesh, but then relaxed as he established a light, warming pace. "Just… things."

"Things?" He expected such vagueness and pressed his inquiry. "Like what?"

Elle knew he wouldn't be satisfied until she gave him a direct answer, but divulging such fluffy thoughts was embarrassing, not to mention it might give him the wrong idea, but then again, he was the one being overly affectionate – not her. "Like how… when we're like this… I… forget about the rest of the world for a little while and don't have to worry so much… It's strangely comforting."

"Such as it's meant to be. Why do you think I crave it as much as I do?"

"You crave pleasure," Elle reminded him.

"And pleasure comforts me," he clarified. "However, in your case I do find more satisfaction when I bed you. Probably because so long as I'm in you, I know you're not going anywhere."

She blushed, but tilted her head back to look at him. She felt she ought to be upset by the comment, but she wasn't, and looking at him, the only thing she felt compelled to do was kiss him and permit his entry as proof she had no intention of going anywhere, at least, not without him. She got as far as the kiss, pressing her lips gently against his and turning herself over to crawl on top of him when the snapping sound of the wooden door being forced open despite the lock caused both of them to redirect their attention.

"Why the hell do you lock your door?" Cassius asked as he examined the damage to the handle, quickly decided there was nothing he could do about it, and entered the room as if there weren't an obvious reason for him to keep out.

"Bloody hell, Cass?! Get the fuck out!" Mias bolted up, pulling the duvet over Elle to preserve her modesty while he didn't give a damn what his brother saw.

"Good morning to you too," he frowned.

Mias groaned, realizing his chances of chasing him out were low. "What do you want?"

"Is this her?" He asked, ignoring Mias completely in favor of getting a good look at Elle.

Elle slowly peered out from under the covers and pushed back the bit covering her head to reveal her face.

"Hmm," he leaned in for a more scrutinizing look.

"Um, a pleasure to meet you, Lord Cassius," Elle bowed her head politely, assuming she should at least try to be proper despite the fact she was indecent at the moment.

"So you're the one causing this little kerfuffle. Elle, is it?"

"Yes, I'm Elle Blom, and I assure you it was never my intention for  _any_  of this to happen."

He grinned. "Is that so?"

"Back off, Cassius," Mias nudged himself between the two. "It's Durias' judgment she faces, not yours."

"I'm simply trying to gather my own impression," he said and backed away from the bed.

"I'm alright," Elle whispered to Mias and placed her hand on his shoulder to calm his protective instinct. He didn't appear to trust any of his older brothers.

Mias put on a small smile and turned to face her. "Why don't you go into the bathroom while I deal with him?"

"Alright, though the damage of this first impression is already done," Elle sighed and kept the duvet wrapped around her as she shuffled off the bed and into the privacy of the bath.

The moment the door clicked shut, Mias' unhappy frown returned. "What do you want, Cassius? I told you I'd be in her room and we'd come out to greet you when we're both damn good and ready."

"Yeah, and give you rehearsal time? Not happening. Who knows what you've been coaching her to tell Durias."

"So you're suspicious of her too?" He figured given Cassius' optimism, he would side with them rather than with Durias.

"I'm not 'suspicious'," he clarified. "I'm curious, as are the others. We don't have enough information to be decidedly for or against this yet."

Mias wanted to believe that his elder brothers practiced such a rational approach, but the price for his years in solitude meant the slow decay of trust between them. It wasn't worth the risk to assume his relationships with his brothers remained unchanged in his absence from the main house. "Fair enough, but you could have at least knocked."

"I guess it slipped my mind," he laughed at his lack of manners. "I'm probably a little tired from the party."

"Don't tell me you didn't sleep?"

"Nah, the lightweights were out by four so it was just me and one of the Rothbart's brewing masters. A worthy opponent, but he finally passed out a few minutes ago so now I'm bored."

Mias rolled his eyes. More like he was drunk and sleep deprived, not that it showed. Cassius had a strong tolerance for alcohol and rarely showed signs of fatigue, but once he allowed himself to sleep, it was impossible to wake him and heaven help the unfortunate soul who dare disturb him.

"Suppose I should get a li'l shut eye," he announced while stretching his arms above his head, yawning, and turning toward the door. "I'll go take Mars' room. Runt's prob'ly up by now anyway."

"Fine, just don't cause any more of a ruckus than you already have," Mias warned.

Cassius waved his hand like he received the message, but in no way promised to head it. He left the room quietly compared to his arrival, leaving Mias to decompress his woes with a long sigh.

Recalling he was still in the nude, he trudged around the room looking for what had become of his trousers when the bathroom door clicked open and Elle peaked her head out.

"He left?" She asked, her eyes scanning the room quick to be sure.

"Yes. Since I doubt he'll apologize, I'll ask that you pardon his intrusion. He doesn't mean to be 'rude', he just doesn't believe in privacy."

Elle couldn't help but giggle. "So all your brothers are a bit like you after all?"

"Excuse me?" He smirked, giving up the quest for pants in favor of teasing her.

"When it comes to me you certainly don't seem to believe in privacy," Elle reminded him and if to prove her point, let him open the bathroom door completely. She didn't shriek in embarrassment given she traded the bulky duvet for a towel, and of course by now she expected his actions.

"Ah, the ever fashionable towel," he commented playfully.

Elle smiled with a light blush on her cheeks and took a step closer to him. She could tell he was stressed, and whether or not she knew the details of it all wasn't relevant. The only bit of power she had in this situation was to make him feel better, and it seemed the least she could do for both their benefits, and yet that wasn't her reasoning for taking that step closer and standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him. She simply didn't like seeing him upset. It didn't suit him.

"Continuing where we left off…?" Mias asked as Elle's kisses ventured down his neck.

Elle paused and glanced up at him in fear her actions were premature. "I-I figured you'd want to…"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hardness pressed firmly against her abdomen. "Of course I want to."

Elle blushed a little brighter, smiled, and kissed his lips once again to reignite the morning's postponed round.

When Elle took initiative, it was virtually impossible for Mias to object – not that he'd ever be so rude as to refuse a lady's advances, but Elle's budding confidence when it came to bedding had a certain charm like no other, even when it waivered. She had no reason to pursue him other than she wanted his pleasure, or wanted to pleasure him, and judging from her willingness to kiss his body, this time it had to be the later.

It'd been some time since he was the one spoiled in bed, and certainly not by Elle – not like this… and now that it was happening, he realized how badly he wanted it. He held her waist firmly as he guided them both back to the bed and sat himself down, Elle's lips still passionately pressing against his neck with occasional nips of her teeth. She'd made such beautiful progress and was all too glad to reap the rewards.

In all honesty, Elle hadn't the foggiest what she was doing. At best her plan was only a guess at what he might find pleasurable, and thus she tried to keep it simple with the techniques she had some awareness of, such as sensually kissing along his collarbone and down the center of his chest. She noted how good he smelled despite the lack of a full washing. His morning grooming wafted a subtle shower-fresh scent that spurred her further down his torso to his navel, earning a delighted hiss from Mias the lower she traveled.

"Oh Elle, don't stop… keep going…" He heaved wantonly. It was impossible for him to remain silent the closer her lips came to his groin. Their softness would be a more than welcomed affection should she be brave enough to touch them to his erection. Maybe he ought to try encouraging her. Surely she wouldn't have her head so near between his legs if she didn't consider it a possibility. He knew her limits and when to push them, but in this case he feared his desire clouded that judgment.

Elle glanced down to see him throbbing at full attention and quickly averted her eyes back to his stomach. She ought not to do such a thing; she'd even advised she keep such a trump card for when she truly needed it, and yet a part of her at least wanted to try. He'd go crazy no matter how well she did and the idea of giving him such pleasure intrigued her. She wanted to make him feel incredible, no question, but she had mixed feelings about performing oral sex, especially at her novice state, and thus the inner turmoil kept her lips kissing around his abdomen while she elected to touch her hand to his straining member.

"Elle…!" He bought a hand on top of her head, at first just to stroke her hair, but then he put a bit of pressure to it. He didn't want to force her, simply direct her to what he truly wanted. "Don't make me beg…"

Maybe she ought to make him beg. That'd be a sight, and one with imagery she found quite intriguing. Elle knew she wasn't completely opposed to it, but rather quite hesitant, not just because of performance anxiety, but because this was a man's penis, and she knew as well as he did where all it'd been, and no amount of washing could change that.

"Elle…" he called her name again and ran his fingers through her hair to the back of her head where he then tilted her gaze up to his. Desperate though he was, he still smiled gratefully for the attempt and tried not to sound disappointed as he spoke. "It's alright if you don't want to."

"I want to," she answered quietly, but firmly and felt an enthusiastic twitch in her hand.

Why the devil she wanted to was beyond her; there were plenty of other things she could do to make him happy, then again there was that fine line between happiness and pleasure and she wanted to do both. All she needed was a little more mental preparation. What was there to be afraid of? So he had his share of partners, but she couldn't tell by looking at it, and in terms of hygiene, Mias always put special attention into grooming his face and nether region, and perhaps most importantly, he'd always been very good to her in bed.

"You… do?" Mias felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest upon hearing such a thing.

She nodded and in an instant found herself pulled up against his lips, his tongue not waiting longer than a second before slithering into her mouth to deepen the exchange that ultimately left her flushed and breathless.

"Ah… I'm really aching now…" he admitted, ready to pull her onto his lap for a more familiar experience when Elle stopped him, met his gaze, and sunk to her knees between his legs. He didn't say anything for fear of scaring her away and thus simply maintained his watch of her while she eyed his erection like a finicky child who was reluctant to even try their supper. It was adorable.

Elle lightly held him at the base to keep it from twitching. She put her hesitations aside and tilted her head forward, reasoning that if she could place one kiss on it, she'd have done more than she ever thought she could. She closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and forced them to touch the engorged flesh.

"Mm… no need to rush now," Mias beamed happily and stroked her hair, figuring a little patience and encouragement were what they both needed in this situation.

It wasn't so bad, Elle thought while placing more light kisses against the hot and hardened skin.

"Good…" he purred, continuing to stroke her hair. "Try using your tongue…"

Elle didn't even pause to think about using her tongue. The power of Mias' suggestion was enough for her to lick up the underside of the shaft. She blushed deeply, finding herself aroused by the sensual sounds he made under her musings.

"Good girl…" Mias grinned with the sincerest of praise. Her little licks reminded him of a hungry kitten seeking milk which made him all the more determined to feed her.

Elle felt his hand putting more pressure on her head to keep her at his. It scared her, but at the same time made her aware of just how much he wanted this. She licked the crown of his member, kissed it, and finally opened her mouth to take him inside, earning a happy growl from Mias as she did so. She started slowly, letting her lips go back and forth over the swollen tip. The taste of him was a mixture of salty and yet bitter – not exactly a taste she found appealing, but it didn't repulse her either. Though in all honesty she expected Mias to have made himself taste sweeter to further encourage her indulgence of him, but apparently he didn't abuse his magic as much as she thought he might.

"You're such a good girl, Elle…" he heaved, helping her to move her head back and forth. He tried to keep his grip light, but the warm moisture of her mouth and the movement of her tongue made him want more.

Elle was oddly proud of herself, finding that suckling on him wasn't quite as bad as she first thought. It still left much to be desired for her, but listening to Mias' moans spurred her onward. So this was it felt like to be turned on by another's pleasure… no wonder Mias was such a pervert.

"E… Elle…!" He began panting, his brow glistening with sweat. He knew her novice technique wasn't what was bringing him to his peak, rather it was her willingness, and the fact it was  _her_  lips wrapped around him. His sweet, wonderful, Elle who filled him with something other than darkness, a sort of warm and fuzzy feeling he found a bit annoying at first, but now relished in it, all because of her.

"Mn!" She jumped back a bit when he came, her expression returning to one of uncertainty as she didn't know how the ending should be handled.

Mias collapsed onto his back, not giving a damn about the mess on his chest. He needed a moment. He hadn't ever felt that good before.

"…Are you okay?" Elle asked as she crawled up next to him. Silly as it was, she wondered if she broke him.

He smiled up at her, but what at a loss for words until his breath returned and so put his strength into reaching up to touch her cheek.

Elle blushed a little deeper, knowing full well he had nothing but praise for her at this point, but even while positive, it was still a little embarrassing.

Mias finally caught his breath after a long exhale, and though his voice remained quiet, it was obvious he murmured something to her.

"Hm? What is it?" Elle wondered, leaning down closer to him.

"…Ah… I'm mumbling incoherencies…? My, that's not an easy feat…" He answered, brushing his hand past her cheek and into her hair.

"It was that good?" Elle asked skeptically.

"Very good," he answered sincerely, tugging her against his chest to hold her and kiss her forehead. "You're a quick study."

"W-Well don't expect it to be a regular thing," she blushed. "If it's that good, I shouldn't spoil you with it."

"Of course," he smiled while running his fingers down through her hair and then along her back. "…Though there are other ways you could spoil me."

"Heh, don't I do enough for you?" Elle giggled.

Mias opened his mouth to give his honest answer, but upon second thought, sealed his lips. She wasn't sleeping with him because of any deeper bond so it was useless to ask for her love, and rather silly seeing as in his daze he inadvertently confessed it. Perhaps he should repeat himself, but would she even believe him? He was foolish enough to mutter it after orgasm so how would she take anything he said seriously? He didn't even know if he could trust himself at this point. When he told her he loved her, he wanted to make damn certain there was no room for confusion and disbelief, however he no idea when such an opportunity would present itself.

* * *

Hidden in a darker part of the woods on the outskirts of Rothbart land, Duncan waited in calm silence of Iedra's caravan, sipping quietly on a cup of blood thinned out with a bit of hot water, or vampire tea as Elias liked to call it. He had a peaceful evening seeing as it was now Iedra's turn to try and snatch the girl, per the aforementioned's instructions. Ideally, they should be working together, a concept Duncan had no trouble following, but Iedra on the other hand wasn't the sort to take orders unless they suited her fancy, which Duncan never did.

His attention was seized by the sound of shuffling coming towards their camp and he raised his head to glance out the window where a visibly ruffled Iedra continued her proud, but frustrated walk to the door.

" _This_  is why I hate the lower classes!" She huffed as she barged into the caravan, her hair a mess and her clothes disheveled.

"Rough evening, my lady?" Duncan asked, trying not to sound too callous.

"Animals… the whole lot of them," she rambled on as she sat herself at her vanity to immediately begin fixing herself. "Filthy, unmannered… argh! And I can't threaten worth a damn if they're all drunk."

"I had suggested you arrive earlier," he reminded her.

"Bite your tongue, Duncan," she snapped.

"Another failure then? He's not going to be happy."

"Oh, big surprise," she applied thick sarcasm to her words. "It can't be helped. We didn't think she would end up at such a location."

"Did Mias arrive as scheduled?"

"Unfortunately. So he didn't do his job either," Iedra hmpfed and freed her hair to run a brush over it. "And the boisterous one came with him as well, I noticed."

"Lord Cassius?"

"The same. I imagine Durias isn't letting them play freely anymore."

"You'd be right. Your bird returned shortly after you left. Lord Durias' trust is extremely thin and we're at a disadvantage. Lord Elias has decided to bide his time to avoid unnecessary complications."

"Meaning he wants us to do all his dirty work. How typical."

"Something we might actually accomplish if you were to be more cooperative, my lady."

Iedra glared at him. "I owe neither of you any favors. Our alliance only exists because I detest Mias and that ill-bred beastie as much as he does."

"Which is why if you truly want to interfere with them, my lady, it would be worth your while to do this together."

"Are you implying I'm incompetent?"

"I mean to say that none of us can hope to accomplish this single-handedly. The moment we find the girl alone, she's able to escape and hide behind her protectors. We've been handling this from the wrong perspective: there are other weaknesses we can target."

"Oh? Are you implying what I think you're implying, Master Duncan?" Iedra's expression cooled to one of malicious intrigue.

Duncan grinned, his fangs gleaming even within the thin light of the room. The third time's the charm after all.

"Ahh… my everything hurts…" Abernos groaned as he sat down for breakfast with the others in one of the smaller dining halls.

"Not used to so much attention, are you Mr. Abernos?" Merevere asked.

"You humans have amazing tolerance for each other…" he commented as he stared down his plate of fresh fruit.

"A small horde of relentless debutants kept pursuing him," Marius informed Mias.

"Is that so?" Mias chuckled. "My, my, Stag. A beast like you should be overjoyed to have young women throwing themselves at you."

"Oh, I'm quite grateful for their affection, and I didn't entirely dislike it… but Berenos says if I'm not careful it'll bring out a bad side of me," he explained. "I'm not sure what he means by that, but I suppose if it means becoming anything like you, I'll pass."

"Why you—"

Elle touched his hand from under the table to settle his temper.

"…Exactly what do you mean, a bad side of you?" Mias asked and noticed the maid turned red while Abernos just shrugged his shoulders. "Hm? Anaret? What's wrong with your face?"

"Um, you don't remember?" Retti turned to Abernos and only blushed deeper. "What you did after I carried you to your room?"

"Mm," Abernos thought for a moment. "No, I don't recall."

"W-Well you were quite… aroused," she said honestly, bringing the whole room to her attention.

"I what?" Abernos blinked, still unaware of what exactly she meant.

"W-We didn't do anything!" Retti clarified quickly. "B-But you seemed keen to try and I panicked. I'm sorry, but the reason you're aching is probably because I had to fight you off with a coat rack."

Abernos, still having no memory of said events, but no reason to disbelieve her, looked absolutely mortified while all Mias could do was laugh.

"Ahaha! Of course! You rile a Stag and they revert back to their beastly instincts!"

"Mias!" Elle scolded, feeling for both Retti and Abernos who now couldn't bear to make eye contact with each other.

"Both of you are okay though, right?" Marius asked.

"Yes sir," Retti answered.

"Did I really do something so shameful…?" Abernos lowered his ears.

"D-Don't blame yourself, Abernos. It's natural, I guess. And really, nothing happened."

"Even if that's true, how am I supposed to look at any girl again?! You and Elle are so kind… I don't think I could live with myself if I hurt either of you."

"Is it that serious an issue?" Merevere asked Mias who had finally recovered from laughter.

"Not especially," Mias explained. "Twice a year his kind just especially randy, once in the spring and once in the autumn, but since he's also a man, I imagine you can awaken the same behavior if you provoke it enough. As to why he doesn't remember such behavior is beyond my realm of knowledge."

"Is that what those few weeks are every six months…?" Abernos wondered out loud, remembering how Berenos used to sequester him for a couple weeks every six months. "But I don't remember my brother doing it. Although there were times when I was a boy where he'd be gone for weeks at a time… He always said he was doing work for Father.

"It must have been his age. How much older is your brother?"

"Eight years," Abernos answered.

"Then I imagine he's fully mature with better control. You're still too young. I'll bet your cognition isn't able to record actions based on instinct for that very reason." Mias told him with a smug smile on his face. "How is it you don't know this much about your own kind?"

"I guess because we've been on our own for so long… You don't think about being a 'Stag' or a 'Man' when you're just living on your own in the forest. You're just part of nature, trying to survive like everything else."

"That sounds lonely," Marius commented, picking his fork around his breakfast soufflé.

"I'll bet you're repressed as well," Mias added. "How unfortunate."

"Mias, could you stop enjoying his torment long enough to actually say something helpful if you know so much?" Elle asked.

"What's there to say? He's not the type who thinks about sex enough for it to be a problem. If he needs to stud so bad, I'll just find him a partner."

"He's not one of your horses," Elle frowned.

"And I'm not ready to make little fauns yet," Abernos blushed with a small smile on his face at the thought of cute mini versions of himself.

The table quieted down for a moment before Mias spoke again. "In all seriousness, so long as no harm has been done, I'm not going to worry about it. We're still not a position where we can act so lighthearted."

"Durias is pissed, isn't he?" Marius asked.

"Annoyed, and frustrated… but I don't think he's angry just yet," Mias sighed. "However I can't be certain anymore. I had hoped things would be resolved by now, but since this is not the case, I'm going to give you all one very simple order: do not get involved."

"It's a little late for that," Marius said.

"No, I mean it. Marius, I want you to take Anaret and the Stag back to my coastal manner. Lazy though he may be, Malcolm will look after you."

"What?! You're sending us back without you?!" Abernos stood up and slammed his hands against the tabletop. "After everything that's happened?!"

"Yes," Mias said firmly. "I do appreciate what efforts you went through to protect Elle in my absence, but as I'm here now, that is no longer necessary. I'm sure you all wish to live long lives, but you must understand the more of you I drag into this fiasco, the likelihood of the rest of you being targeted greatly increases."

"But I'm your brother!" Marius reminded him.

"And that's why I want you to take charge of this lot," Mias told him. "You're certainly capable enough to run a small household."

The strange vote of confidence was certainly a surprise, but a welcomed one though Marius tried not to smile too wide over his brother's words.

"I take it there's a reason you have me present for this meeting then?" Merevere spoke up, feeling she were the odd one out of their little group.

"Yes, I want to exchange our horses and carriage. I mean to travel back as discreetly as possible and I know Elias knows my usual means of transport. I'll of course pay you for the inconvenience."

"It's fine," she agreed. "What about that brother of yours? Lord Cassius?"

"He'll be asleep for a while. His own damn fault for staying up all night."

"I'll deal with him," Marius said seriously. "You'll be leaving right away, won't you?"

Mias nodded and glanced over to Elle. "Are you alright with this?"

"I have to be," she confessed. "What other options are there? I just want all of us to be safe, and as much as it hurts me, that means putting some distance between the rest of you for a while."

"We understand," Abernos said, gathering a general consensus from the group. "But we also know you don't want to live your life clinging to Mias."

"I know, but it's only a little while longer, right?" Elle turned to Mias.

"I promise," he said firmly.

His words always offered some assurance, but the confidence behind them seemed to waver this time, not that Elle said anything about it other than silently noting it in her mind and observing Mias' behavior as they readied their supplies and were off on the road before noon. He'd always been the quiet sort with his intentions never discernable by a glance alone. Being with him for as long as she had did create some vague awareness of when he was planning something, but as always, any questions she brought to him were met by a wall of obscurity.

"I know I'm not imagining things," Elle told him once the carriage was off the estate. "You're tense again."

"Is that so?"

"It's rather obvious since you were very relaxed this morning. Honestly Mias, you know I notice these things so why do you try to pretend it's not there?"

"Ignorance is a luxury you should learn to embrace, my dear," he answered, thankfully not sounding as irritated as he usually did when she brought up these sorts of things.

"How can I? You're bearing it all on your own and while I understand you just want to protect me, I'd rather suffer the unpleasantries with you if it means being on the same page," she said firmly and moved to the seat opposite of him to look him in the eyes for a straight forward conversation. "Please, Mias? I'd feel a lot better if I knew what was going on in that head of yours."

Mias leaned back against the cushioned interior and heaved a sigh. "Forgive me. I admit I'm unaccustomed to this feeling of uneasiness, but pay it no mind. I'll resolve it soon."

"Why do you want to be so difficult with me?" She asked, leaning forward to touch his knee. "Every time you think you have it all planned out, there's always a complication. Now granted, we've been able to deal with them more or less, but you and I both know this 'ignorance is bliss' game is a load of bullocks and we have to stop pretending it's going to work out entirely in our favor. All the confidence in the world can't save us from life, it can only help us deal with it… and I'd rather know how to properly deal with it rather than continually being caught off guard because you're too stubborn to let me protect myself."

Mias frowned. "Pardon?"

"It's a 'man' thing, isn't it? I get it, I really do, but you've got to let that go. We've got this whole journey to come up with dozens of strategies and if we work together, I'm sure we'll both feel better about this entire situation."

"That's wonderfully optimistic, Elle, however—"

"Mias, I'm serious," she frowned, not in any mood to hear his objections.

"I know," he said quietly, taking her hand and pulling her back to his side. "Can we not talk about it for a while at least? I haven't been able to enjoy being alone with you long enough to spoil it with our arguing."

"We don't have to argue if you'd just listen to me," Elle huffed until he forced her to cuddle against him when she then resigned to postpone her inquiries… regarding their plan of action. "Why have you been so affectionate? It's weird, even if we were apart for a few days."

"You don't like it?" He asked, touching his cheek to hers.

"If you were groping me, it'd be another story, but you're being sweet, and honestly it's a little creepy," she confessed.

"Strange. So you prefer salty to sweet then?" He grinned.

"Pervert," Elle smushed her hand over his face and pushed him back to a more comfortable distance. "It's perfectly normal to be concerned when you aren't acting like your usual self. It makes me think something's wrong… and since you won't tell me anything, all I'm left to do is worry."

"You don't need to worry about me," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I can't help it…" she blushed, turning her head to kiss his lips. "I care about you… despite the fact you don't deserve it."

"Is that so?" He kissed her lips in return while tucking an arm over her shoulder. "Well, I suppose that's true. I don't deserve anything from you, but I don't care. I'll take what I want, including your feelings for me."

"Heh, I knew you'd say something like that," Elle giggled before being silenced by another more passionate kiss and recalling memories from last night.

_"Tell me you love me..."_

She wanted to ask him about those words, whether it was a sincere request or just a desire in the heat of the moment. It felt so good to say it regardless of reasoning, or lack there of, but now seemed a poor time to bring up another heavy question when Mias was evidently desperate to keep the mood light. Still, she could bear to put his peculiar behavior aside for now since in exchange she got to experience this softer side of him that spent the first part of their journey simply innocently touching, cuddling, and kissing.

They stopped before dark off the road a ways into one of the long stretching fields and hills to make camp. The distance between towns prevented a proper lodging and while Mias said he'd gladly bother the random farmers in the area, Elle had no desire to impose herself on an innocent family when the carriage was comfortable enough and they had sufficient rations.

"I'm glad we didn't stop any where," Elle told him as they sat on a padded down circle of grass with a modest campfire with logs they brought along from the forest region. "It's so beautiful right here."

"I'd be far more enchanted with a bed and a proper bathroom," Mias whined as he picked at his dinner roll.

"Mm, well, I suppose, but the trade-off is worth it for this view, isn't it?" She smiled and flopped onto her back to stare at the sky. "I love the stars… and they shine so brightly in this world compared to mine."

Mias glanced up to observe the slowly appearing celestial bodies as the horizon grew darker.

"Maybe you'll think it's funny, but when I was little, I thought if magic existed anywhere, it was up there," she smiled and kept her gaze to the endless sky.

"I don't see why you need to look for it out there when I'm right here."

"Jealous of the stars now, are you?" Elle giggled and sat up to look at him. "Don't worry. The chances of another magical man kidnapping me are pretty low."

"I'm not jealous," he huffed, looking away from her to poke the firewood.

"Liar," Elle teased. "You hate when I give anyone or anything more attention than I do to you."

Mias sat quietly, trying to ignore the subject he brought up.

"That's why you wanted me to say  _that_  to you last night, isn't it?" She asked calmly.

His cheeks heated up from the reminder and still he remained silent.

"I know it's just like your ego to demand such a thing, but I was still shocked to hear it."

"To hear what, exactly?" He asked, unsure of whether he was trying to either feign forgetting the whole matter entirely or to hear her say it again.

"You… wanted me to tell you… that I loved you… remember?" Elle blushed, instantly regretting bringing it up if he'd forgotten it.

"Hm, so I did," he said calmly while on the inside he felt his heartbeat quickening. That word… damn that word. Elle was the only woman able to use that word and have it affect him this way, and despite such power, he found himself wanting to hear it again. "And what did you say?"

Elle blushed even brighter and by now caught on that he was teasing her with it, and oddly, she didn't care. "I said I love you."

Mias turned to her with that soft gaze that sent chills down her spine and stirred a heat in her belly. "And…?"

"And… what?" Elle asked.

"Do you?"

"I…! W-Well you're… certainly someone I've enjoyed an excessive amount of intimacy with… so feelings… feelings are going to be confused, aren't they? I naturally care about others, and I am fond of you in an odd way, but l-love you… I… I don't even know what that would mean…"

"I'm sure you know very well what it means," he said gently. "Elle, do you love me?"

"Wh-Why are you asking me that?" She demanded, her redirection making her answer all the more obvious to him. "Neither of us really want me to be that emotionally attached, right?"

"But it's a little late for that, isn't it?" He moved toward her, determined to crack that stubbornness of hers.

"Isn't this a little much for wanting to tease me?" Elle deflected and crawled backward as he advanced.

"I'm not trying to tease you," he said, grabbing her ankle to keep her from moving any further. He pulled her back toward him and made sure to pin her for good measure. She wasn't going to escape answering him. "I want you to answer me."

"No…!" She said stubbornly.

"I guess I'll have to make you then," he sighed like it was some chore before leaning down to kiss her.

"Mias…!" Elle brought her hands to his chest to try and force him off. "Cut it out already! I'm not saying it! You don't get to be impregnable to my questions, and expect me to cave to all of yours! It's not fair!"

"Tough," he replied playfully, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You… spoiled… ass! Get off me!" She turned red in anger as her attempts to push him off proved futile. She expected him to turn rough the more she protested, but all he did was keep a firm hold of her while planting kisses around her lips. "Why would I love a man like you?!"

"I'm not asking 'why'," he said calmly, finally succeeding in capturing her lips which he held until she finally accepted defeat and stopped resisting. Curse his perfect interrogation technique.

However accepting his kisses didn't make her any more willingly to talk. He knew, he clearly knew, and yet he still wanted the confession, and though it shouldn't be difficult to tell him, Elle was scared to. She didn't want to speak hollow words, not with a phrase that ought to be taken seriously. Not that Mias would mock her feelings, but she doubted they would change anything at this point.

"Elle," Mias broke for breath and ran his fingers through her hair, impressed and yet saddened by her silence.

"I'm cold…" She told him, having been pressed into the cool earth away from the fire for too long would do that after all.

"Alright," he smiled, forgetting his conquest long enough to return to the fire with her wrapped around his cloak in his lap.

"…Is that why you're being so nice to me?" She asked. "You want me to… say that to you?"

"I won't deny I want to hear you say it, and I suppose, subconsciously, I might be trying to win it with affection, but it's hardly the main reason. I enjoy touching you. How soft you are… the noises you make… I can't get enough."

"I think I give you more than enough," Elle responded under her breath only to be held tighter.

"Do you dislike it?"

"…No…"

"Then why are you complaining?"

"B-Because it's just…! What little I know about you is coming into question and it scares me… even if I like what you do to me, I… I don't know you... and yet you seem to understand me a little more each day… it's frustrating…"

"I see…" he lowered his head over her shoulder and squeezed her tighter. So that's why she refused to surrender.

"L-Look, it doesn't matter, does it? At least not right now," Elle said, changing the course of their conversation. "It's getting late… You want to have sex again, right? Let's do it then before I get any more exhausted."

"…Somehow I feel if we did it now, I'd only be making things worse…"

"You  _don't_  want to?" Elle raised a suspicious eyebrow. Nothing could be more un-Mias like.

"I'll wait until  _you_  want to," he replied, loosening his grip a bit to let herself get comfortable in his arms. "In the meantime, I'll keep you warm and let you sleep."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I went into the carriage?"

"I still want to hold you," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"…You're being really strange…" Elle said as she closed her eyes and leaned against his chest.

"Mm, get some sleep Elle," he encouraged, waiting until she had nestled in to tighten his embrace. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to continue like this.

* * *

The next morning began as if nothing were amiss between the two. However, once they were back on the road and a good two hours into their journey, the path they were on had the magician scratching his head and halting the horses before a wide river.

"Where the hell is it?" He wondered out loud as he jumped down from the driver's seat to get a better look around stream.

"What's wrong?" Elle asked, hanging out of the carriage window.

"There's supposed to be a bridge here," he answered.

"Did we take a wrong turn or something?" She asked as she exited the vehicle to have a look herself, though with so few roads and Mias being Mias, she didn't see how that was possible.

"No," Mias said firmly, of this he was sure.

"Are you sure? This road has a lot of grass growth on it," Elle noted and walked towards the bank to inspect what she assumed was a path that no longer existed, and sure enough she could see it when she got to the water's edge: the remnants of stone pillars crumbling just beneath the surface. "Um, Mias..."

His eyes followed her extended finger to one of the pillars and upon realizing he was searching for something that didn't exist, he groaned in frustration. "What the… when was it dismantled?!"

"I think it's been gone a while…" Elle said slowly. "When was the last time you traveled here?"

"About six years," he admitted, realizing that was plenty of time for the area to change. He's always known this route to be the one to Brannaid coming from the east, but times had clearly changed that.

"Did you bring a map?" Elle asked, ready to rectify the problem rather than dwell on it.

"No."

His answer didn't surprise her, but it was worth a shot to ask. "Well, it's not like I need to see these towns. Your brother is probably angry we took off on him anyway, so why don't we just head for your family's house?"

"Because I don't want to," he said stubbornly and turned to return to the carriage.

"Hey, I'm just as reluctant as you, but putting it off won't make it any easier," Elle said as she trailed after him. He was in a bad mood again, she could sense it, and knew any further questions would only irritate him at this point.

Mias paused at the driver's seat and sighed, hoping to expel the negativity when he felt Elle's arms hug his middle and her body against his back. "…What is it?"

"It's a hug," Elle said flatly, pressing her cheek against his shoulder blade. "…You seemed like you could use one."

"I don't need hugs."

Elle sighed out her frustrations and only squeezed him tighter. "Look, I don't know what's wrong, and I know you're not going to talk to me about it, but if there's  _something_  I can do, would you please tell me?"

"There's nothing you can do," he told her, peeling her arms off of him.

"Mias…"

"The stag was right, you are getting clingy…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped and grabbed his arm to force him to turn around. "No, you listen to me Mias. I'm not trying to be clingy, I'm trying to make you feel better, although it's not like you have any right to say that when you've been coddling me for over two days  _and_  you've telling me since Day 1 that you're all I need so even if I  _was_  clingy, I think you'd enjoy it!"

"You're welcome to cling to me all you want so long as you're naked," he retorted.

"Why are you being such an ass?!" Elle demanded, wanting to slap him for that last comment.

"Why are  _you_  constantly sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong? It's my business! If it were worthy of your concern, I'd gladly divulge it!"

"It is too my concern when you're making me worry about you! I may not know much about you, but I know right now something is bugging you and it  _must_  have something to do with your brothers because you switched as soon as I mentioned it!"

He froze for a moment, his fists clenched tightly and his brow furrowed.

"What aren't you telling me…?"

Despite her sincere pleas, Mias remained tight lipped.

"…I guess some things never change…" she muttered to herself and stepped away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstream to clear my head. I don't want to be around you right now," she informed him as she walked down the old road straining to hold her head up until she was out of sight. Weren't they having it hard enough without tension between them? She knew he was stubborn, but his bottled up frustrations weren't going to help either of them. What more could she do at this point? She tried being kind and comforting, tried getting mad… and the day she used sex to get anything out of him would be when pigs fly.

Mias locked the wheels of the carriage before deciding to upstream a bit, in search of another bridge or road to get them to their intended destination. However, with each step feeling heavier and heavier, it didn't take long for him to double back and go after her.

Elle sat herself comfortably out of view of the carriage downstream. She wanted to keep walking, but knew there were dangers in going too far. They both needed a little cool down time, that's all, or at least that's what she told herself as she fought the urge to hang her head and cry. She'd had enough of that. She did the best she could to try to understand and communicate with him, but it was of no use. Yet another reason why it was best she not go making any heart felt confessions to him.

"Elle…" She heard him call her name and was surprised how close he was since she hadn't heard him approach.

"What?" She asked, sounded both irritated and sad at the same time.

He knew he deserved that tone, yet still hoped she'd have some patience with him. "Forgive me. I didn't sleep all that well and thus I became lax with my temper. I didn't intend to quarrel with you."

"You could have just told me that," Elle muttered. "But no, you never tell me anything."

"I'm apologizing, aren't I?"

"Yes, and I'm proud of you for recognizing you're an ass, but have you ever tried not being one in the first place?"

Mias didn't have a strong enough retort for that particular question.

"Why don't you go rest in the carriage if you're tired?" She asked as she stood up to begin putting some distance between them. "If I can't help you, a nap might."

He kept his eyes to the ground, but wasted no time hugging her thighs to keep her from moving away from him.

"Mias…" Elle groaned and patted his back. "Come on, cut it out."

He didn't say a word as he lifted her up over his shoulder as he stood and then proceeded to walk back to the carriage.

"Mias!" She shrieked to suddenly have her vision turned upside down, but then only sighed in frustration. She wasn't even surprised anymore.

He still refused to respond until they returned to the carriage and entered the cabin and dumped her on one of the seats.

"I thought we'd been over the man-handling," she said right before her cut her off with a kiss. His delicacy was obviously lacking, and his decisions erratic, but just with how he kissed her, she knew his intended solution for the problem was his usual escape route. "Mias, I want to make you feel better, but is sex really the only way?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense to me… and if I'm to rest, it's the best way to tire myself," he said quietly.

"Alright…" Elle consented and kissed his lips. She didn't particularly agree with him, but she hated arguing a topic she never gained any ground on.

"Take your clothes off…" He commanded as he reclined onto the seat with no intention of assisting this time.

"What? Mias, this isn't the ideal place to be naked," she blushed. "I'll take my panties off, but—"

"I want to see your body," he insisted.

Elle blushed a little brighter and removed her dress without issue, followed by her undergarments. She wouldn't argue her body's power to remedy his sour mood, but it was only a means of distraction rather than a true resolution.

"Mm," he smiled and beckoned her onto his lap. After looking her over and moistening his lips, he raised his hand to her breast, cupping it gently and massaging it in a circular motion. Her flesh was so soft and moldable, appetizingly so. As he moved his hand to her other breast, he latched his mouth over the left and began sucking.

"Ah!" She exhaled sensually, feeling his tongue glide around her nipple.

With his free hand, he unbuckled his belt and loosened his trousers, allowing his erection to jut out and stand at attention against his lower abdomen.

"Mias…!" Elle panted his name already and obediently lifted her hips as she felt his hand instruct.

He guided himself between her legs, the tip kissing her entrance before she slowly impaled herself upon him, much to Mias' delight as he growled happily while still tending to her breasts.

"Mmn! Ahhh!" Elle clutched onto his sleeves as his hands descended to her hips to make sure she experienced each thrust fully, and while Elle was game for having it rough every once and a while, something about the whole thing just felt wrong. "Mias… Mias, stop…"

"Why?" He hissed. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"No, it doesn't," she said firmly.

Mias brought the pace to a reluctant halt and looked at her with wide and confused eyes. He couldn't recall ever receiving such a critique. "What is it…?"

"I can't do this…" She admitted, resting her head against his.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, not… not like this, but… you've got so much frustration pent up… and… you're taking it out on me… I feel it…"

"You 'feel' it?" He raised an eyebrow in irritation and disbelief.

"You can deny it all you want, but the only real communication I ever have with you is when we're arguing or having sex, so I know when something's on your mind… usually you're good at forgetting it all when it comes to sex, but not this time."

He rolled his eyes. "You're imagining things."

"I am not!" She declared, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "You want to be a distant asshole, fine, but I'm going to hold you to your sexual prowess since I know you won't ignore that. I don't like being the second thing on your mind when we're doin' it so I want you to tell me right now what's going on or you pull out and finish on your own."

"Oh, Elle…" he grinned. "My dear, I'd like to take you seriously, but I find I'm only more aroused."

"Forget it…" Elle conceded and crawled off of him, kicking the door to the carriage open and jumping out as a human and landing as a mouse to roam the woods freely without clothes.

"Elle! I-I was joking!" He lied, but thankfully instant karma tripped him out of the carriage as he struggled to do his trousers up. He got back to his feet as quick as he could and scanned the tall grass for movement. She obviously didn't want him pursuing her this time, but this wasn't the ideal time for another one of her little storm-offs. "Elle! Come back!"

Hidden between some surface tree roots, Elle folded her ears down and squeezed her eyes shut to drown him out.

"Damn it, Elle! This is not amusing!"

She held her ears tighter until his shouting ceased. Peaking one eye open she saw nothing and so she opened the other and released her ears. She didn't hear anything either. She crawled on top of the root to see if a little higher ground would help her access the situation.

No sign of him. Had he moved further along? No, Mias knew she couldn't get out of hearing range on her little legs. Was he just waiting for her to come out then? Well she'd give him a good long wait, she decided as she made herself comfortable on the root for only a moment before she heard the horses whiney and saw the carriage take off.

So he was going to just ditch her if she didn't come out, well fine then. This root was plenty comfortable and she'd not lose to Mias' this time. There was no way he'd leave her on her own.

The first few hours were easy, the warmth of the midday sun making a nap the favored way for her to pass the time before he came back. The late afternoon was boring, but from her shorter perspective, the bit of wood she was surrounded by carried enough life to be interesting: birds, bugs, and her fellow small rodents all making their way back and forth from their homes to collect food and water. Come evening, the chirping of crickets made her very aware of how late it was getting, and even with fur instead of skin, the nights were no longer as warm as they used to be. Elle curled up into a ball, still determined that if she waited just a little bit longer, everything would be fine – that was until the sun went down and everything got dark.

The distant hoot of an owl made Elle hide herself beneath the root, even going so far as to dig a small trench she could just barely squeeze into to protect herself. A regular owl wouldn't mind making a snack out of a mouse girl, she was sure, and who knew what else was in these woods that might eye her up as a tasty morsel. Where was Mias? This was getting ridiculous. Did he want her to get eaten? Did he care that little about what happened to her now just because of another stupid fight? No, that was her weakness talking. Of course he was petty enough to make her suffer a night without his protection in the hopes it'd make her come crawling back. She'd be fine. If he really was gone, should trouble get close, she just had to change back… and then be even colder and in the nude.

"N-Nest…" she said out loud, reaching her little paw out to pick the nearby grass and bring it into the little hole for padding. It didn't help much at first, but with a barrier between her and ground, the grass began absorbing her body heat and creating just enough warmth for her to rest comfortably. Tomorrow she'd wake up to the sound of Mias calling out for her again, and that thought alone was enough for her to sleep soundly.

She awoke the next day to calls of course, birds and the like, but not to Mias. Since it was dawn, she assumed she was simply awake early. She dug her way out of her little nest and made her way towards the river for a drink and to wash her face. The water was ice cold, prompting a shrill 'brr' from Elle and for her whole body to fluff up as she shook away the shivers.

Elle paused to study her reflection in the water and sighed and she changed back. She'd endure the cold for a while since it would be far more convenient to find food as a human. She sufficed the other day with a few berries since her mouse metabolism didn't require more than that, but staying in that form for too long did have his consequences, and the first one being that she grew incredibly hungry after twelve hours, and more once she changed back. Now the hunt began for something filling, and thanks to a few quick lessons with Abernos about indigenous plants, she at least knew the difference between what was safe and what was poisonous.

While remained stubborn, so did Mias, but in a protective way. After moving the horses upstream to an old carriage house he knew of, he returned to the area, hid his clothes, and taking the guise of a crow, hid himself in the nearby tree branches to keep an eye on her. Spotting her was simple with a bird's eye view, but resisting the urge to swoop down and grab her was another ordeal. They were in another battle of wills, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Elle caved. She always caved, because she was too good to be upset with him forever. She tried to be petty, and certainly she was quite stubborn, but she didn't cling to negativity like he did.

It didn't take long for her visibly upset expression to turn into one of concern again as she waited for him. He spent the entire day watching her wait, and with the setting sun heavily considered revealing himself. He didn't like the idea of her being alone in the woods at night as a cute little mouse. He felt some relief when she burrowed into her nest, but it didn't stop him from wondering if she was cold or scared.

However, it was this caring too much for her that was now a problem. Happy as he was with her, he could never separate being Mias and a Dormaeus, and the later would inevitably hurt them. He couldn't trust Durias. He couldn't trust any of them. Two days into this trip had already proven his disconnect with the outside world since his seclusion, what made him think the bonds he had within his family home remained the same? It's been over a decade, more than enough time to erode trust, and he wasn't willing to gamble her life on it. He couldn't.

Elle had come to care too much for him as well. The only reason he was irritated with her concern was because he saw how much she wanted to help him, which only made him fall deeper in love with her, feelings he couldn't return if he truly wanted to keep her safe. No matter how irritated and frustrated he became with suppressing his feelings, it was certainly better than Elle ending up dead. He'd gladly suffer for her sake, and as a result, he'd already begun pushing her away. Distance that needed to put between them if he had any chance of making her want for the same.

He thought he could indulge himself one last time with this trip, to simply enjoy her company a little while longer, but like all plans, it went better in his head. It was too difficult to pretend that he wouldn't miss her or that he ever loved her at all. She sensed it too. Clever, perceptive Elle, always curious about the world around her and so easily enchanted by it, who with one smile could make him feel contented. Even now, as he watched her transform and wander about the brush without so much as a fig leaf, he was transfixed. She was still so pure and beautiful, yet sad, like she were immune to his corruption, but not his charm. He'd hurt her more times than he could count, and couldn't blame her for wanting to escape him all the times that she had, like now. And yet, upset as she was, she continued to wait and hope some miraculous solution to all their troubles would occur.

Did she care for him that dearly? If she loved him so, why hadn't she confessed it to him? Or did she intuitively know there would be an end to them? Or more simply, perhaps she just couldn't love a man like him, not for long. There was only so much she could endure, and perhaps this was the inevitable end.

Then very well. Since it had to be this way, it was best he end it on his own terms as the master of his own fate and the one responsible for hers. There'd be no living with himself if any further harm befell her, and for the first time, he finally understood the heartache his father must have felt for his mother. Still, even if he could empathize, he refused to have that tragic an ending. It wouldn't be pleasant, he knew that, but in the end, they both would be alive and back in the worlds they belonged in.

He flew back to his clothes and transformed, dressed, and picked up a small satchel to carry over to her. It didn't take him long to spot her white flesh against the foliage and resisting a smile was futile. He felt like he was creeping up on a dryad instead of an ordinary woman, but he didn't see the harm in having one last fantasy before his smile faded and his eyes grew cold. This was what had to be done.

Elle heard movement in the brush and the snap of a twig, immediately bringing her attention to the man approaching her. "Mias…"

It took every last ounce of will power for him not to run to her, take her in his arms, and hold her until the world ended.

Elle, still unaware of his intentions, but none-the-less happy to see him, quickly closed the gap between them and huddled up against his chest for warmth. "You jerk, I was beginning to think you actually left me…"

 _"I must not comfort her…"_  He had to remind himself and reluctantly pushed her back and handed the satchel to her. "If you're cold, put some clothes on."

"R-Right," Elle smiled a little, a bit surprised he didn't react to her being nude and clinging to him. Wasn't the way he preferred it? Still, clothes were graciously accepted, but as Elle opened the satchel and extracted the contents, she looked up at him in disbelief. The familiar garments she thought had been lost to her were now right in her hands: her trousers and t-shirt, the outfit she wore the day Mias took her. "My clothes…"

"Elias presented them as evidence, so I considered burning them, but I figured it'd be best to return them to you."

Elle gathered the two items in her hands and hugged them to her chest. They weren't of any great importance before this all started, but now they were all she physically had to remind her of home. "Thank you…!"

"Put them on. You'll need to be suitably dressed when I send you back."

"Heh, what are you talking about Mias?" Elle smiled, taking it as some sort of joke as she slid the T-Shirt on over her head and pushed her feet through the trouser legs and zipped up the fly.

"I shall return you to your own world," he said bluntly.

"Send me back? Isn't that a little… excessive? I mean, surely there are other options. You promised you'd take care of… Is this what you meant?" For months all Elle dreamed of was going back to London, but now that it was presented as an actual possibility, it didn't seem worth it.

"I thought you'd jump at the opportunity to have your freedom returned."

 _"So did I,"_  Her mind said while she shook her head. "No…"

"Elle, this is hardly the right time to be stubborn."

"Like either of us have ever been stubborn at a convenient time," she frowned. "I'm not going, especially not when you went and decided this all on your own—again. When were you going to tell me? Or are you just about to poof me back now without considering my feelings?"

"And when in the past have I ever considered your feelings?" He asked coldly.

Elle's eyes widened. "No… NO. There's no way you want me gone! You're too stubborn!"

"Tch…" Mias clicked his teeth and exhaled sharply. "Of course I don't  _want_  you gone. Do you know what that means? Months of work wasted. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to groom a proper bed partner? And just as you were unlocking your true potential. It really is disappointing."

"You don't mean that," and yet she felt her heart being squeezed.

"Really now? Even without knowing everything about me, you do know what I'm capable of. What? Did you think I wanted to keep you because you meant something to me?"

"You're a man of your word! You always said that!" Elle screamed, closing her hands over her ears. She wouldn't believe a word. He was just saying such hurtful things because he wasn't getting his way.

"Yes, I did say that, but you're forgetting I'm a master of deceit."

"You said you weren't like him…!"

"Oh? Am I really so different?" He said with a smooth wave of his hand, his green flames engulfing his body and shrinking it down to another familiar sight: a black stoat that quickly nuzzled up around her ankle.

Elle froze as she watched him slink around her feet and then back into his clothes before transforming back. He really had been lying this entire time… just as she always suspected. "You…! This isn't…! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Good girls like you are always so easy to fool," he smirked as he finished redressing and grabbed her chin with a widening his smile. "Go on, my dear. Tell me you love me."

Her heart clenched and then Elle felt something inside her shatter, not into pieces, but rather dust, flammable dust that ignited an anger in her that she never felt before. An anger that made her slam her fist so hard across his face, she didn't even realize she had done so until her vision returned and revealed him heaving on the ground clutching at his eye.

Her hand hurt, but luckily her legs didn't and once again found herself fleeing from him, though she didn't understand why. If he wanted to send her back, what was the point of running away? Maybe she just couldn't face the truth no matter how painfully obvious it was. Whatever the reason, it didn't stop her from sprinting through the woods at full speed, not carrying about the numerous cuts and scratches she was obtaining by doing so. He couldn't send her back. As long as she was in this world, she could settle things on her own terms, and for now, that meant not depending on the magician.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 46-48. Originally written in 2014.


	17. Chapter 17

With the amount of love lost in her young life, it wasn't unexpected for Elle for feel jaded this time around. Yes, there was sorrow and anger, but mostly there was frustration and confusion. It didn't make sense for once thing. Mias had been acting peculiar for a while, but getting too close only to suddenly push her away made no sense. He promised her,  _he promised her_ , he'd look after her and resolve this issue, and despite her concerns, she foolishly believed in him. He made it seem so easy after all… but nothing in any world that was worth having ever came easy.

If it was some last desperate move to protect her, what made him lose all his machismo in the first place? Was the situation at the main house really that dire for him to resort to such actions? If things were that bad, she didn't understand why he had to be so cruel. If he would only explain things to her, maybe they wouldn't even be in this situation! However, if Mias thought she was incapable of handling the situation like a rational human being, perhaps it really was for the best if things didn't work out. If he couldn't trust her or confide in her, what devil made her think he could truly love her? No, it was all just another foolish display of her naivety and hopeful expectation that he'd deliver the world to her on a silver spoon.

"I'm  _not_  like that!" Elle screamed out loud, punching the side of her fist against a tree. Maybe she had turned a little spoiled… a little too privileged… being pulled into another world was more than enough for her mind to be whisked away by the fantasy of it all that she lost sight of what her reality was. Her parents would be ashamed of her, but Elle was already plenty ashamed of herself. She knew what she was setting herself up for and yet…

The weight of every memory she had with Mias put enough pressure on her mind that Elle needed to sit down to process it all. He'd been different since the incident with Elias of course, and so had she: terribly depressed until she began playing with that creature. Had that been his plan from the start? She honestly didn't know if she would have lowered her defenses around Mias had she remained undistracted by a silly stoat. She was aware she'd be a little emotionally vulnerable, but compared to how he'd been before, his advanced were restrained, and her curiosity was piqued. Looking back on her very first time with him, she tried to remember some detail that should have alerted her to darker intentions, but she couldn't. He was so careful and tender with her, comforting… sweet… even if it was for his own satisfaction, that didn't change the fact that he made her feel better, and that she enjoyed every moment of it.

Maybe it wasn't real love, but it was a real relationship of sorts. She enjoyed his company for the most part, both in and out of bed. Yes, he could be a bit of an ass, but sort of ass you love to hate after a certain point, and that wasn't how he always was with her. He could be kind, supportive, even a little cute on rare humbling occasions, times that she couldn't believe had all been an act for some elaborate plan to continue bedding her. It was easy for him to say anything in a harsh tone, but to have faked something so seemingly sincere and gentle seemed impossible.

"I just wanted to fit into your life a little better…" Elle sniffled, hugging her knees to her chest as anger finally gave way to tears. "I wanted to learn about you so I could make you happy… what reasonable human being would pass that up?! You seemed so content…! I thought I… taught you a little bit about being kind… but no! You're just too damn proud, aren't you?! You thought I was just some ditsy little blonde you could fool around with, but you got more than that didn't you?! But you didn't give up… you didn't let me go… you never let me get too far away from you… Dammit! Why aren't you coming after me, Mias?!"

Yelling at the forest hardly seemed fair, but on the off chance he did still have an ear on her, she hoped he'd respond to it, but he never did. There was only the sound of the wind in the trees and the echoing silence of no one else for miles.

"Idiot…" Elle whimpered and wiped her eyes. "To think I loved the likes of you… Well screw you. You don't get to keep doing this, Mias… if you don't want me in your life, fine, but no more messing with mine…"

It was a rather bold declaration, Elle realized as she stood up. She hadn't the faintest idea where she was or where she ought to go, or even how to get there. She still had friends in this world, but no idea of how to get to them. All she knew were a few town names and a mild understanding of the region's geography: it wasn't a lot to make a decision with especially seeing as she wasn't sure exactly what she ought to do.

But then it came to her after a series of thoughts: suppose she and Elias crossed paths again, that would be unpleasant to say the least, and with Mias no longer around to protect her, she knew she didn't stand a chance on her own. The only solution she could think of was the one Mias initially planned: get Durias on their side—her side now as it was. Well, surely that was the best course of action, especially now. He could order both brothers to stay the hell out of her life and finally she could start fresh. Durias was planning on meeting her anyway, so keeping her appointment with him was only polite. She didn't want to make yet another brother her enemy after all.

"Guess I better try to get to the main house," she said out loud as she figured out West from the movement of the sun and simply began heading in the direction that had the best chance of taking her someplace familiar.

In the time Elle spent running, Mias spent trudging his way back to the old carriage house to reclaim his vehicle. He ought to go after her, he knew that, but what was the point? She was only a target because of her association with him, so if he let her run somewhere far, far away, she'd be safe, wouldn't she? Elle was resourceful and clever when the situation called for it – she probably wouldn't need him at all to survive out there, carve out a new life for herself. She'd make the most of it, certainly.

His carriage and horses retrieved and the owners generously tipped, he set out for home longing for the only things he had to look forward to: his study and copious amounts of liquor. Not the best of plans, but it'd be best to go numb for a while. His chest hadn't ached like this in years and he no interest in feeling any of it, a task already easier said than done given all he could think about was Elle.

Maybe he ought to track her down and check on her, discretely of course. Make sure she found some place warm to sleep and got enough food to eat. Barefoot and in her strange garments wasn't the ideal traveling outfit either. What if she got hurt? Or worse, what if bandits found her? A plethora of horror scenarios rushed through his mind, making it rather difficult to drive the horses forward when he kept looking back and wondering if this was truly the right decision.

Elle was too kind and naive, and what knowledge of this world she had gathered was limited. What if she had no choice but to sell herself for food and board? He could picture his poor little mouse being taken advantage of way too readily and he didn't enjoy it one bit without the idea that he was the one doing so.

"No," he scolded himself aloud, "Elle's not that foolish. She'll be fine… she didn't need you in the beginning – she certainly doesn't need you now… she wouldn't even want you now…"

 _"There's no way you want me gone!"_  He heard her voice echo in his head and wished he could have changed his reply.

He should have kissed her, kissed more passionately than he'd ever done so before and finish where they left off in the carriage. He should have told her how deeply he care for her—loved her, how he'd forsake both worlds just to be all hers, but no, he had to be cruel and vicious and hurt her… hurt the only person beside himself he ever truly gave a damn about, cast aside carelessly like a bit of rubbish. But still… it was better she be wounded by him than slain by one of his brothers. It'd take a while for him to convince Elias he no longer had a play toy, but sooner or later things would settle down and his peaceful way of living would return.

His manor was a welcomed sight when he finally returned to the coastal property a day and a half later. He rode to the stables first to inform Gale he'd have to return the Trembley carriage and mares once the beasts had rested, but strangely, the man was no where to be found.

Mias sighed, figuring his staff had simply gone lax without his presence and went about unhitching the horses himself and letting them into the paddock. Gale could tend to the rest later, for now, he just wanted to get inside and take a long soak in the tub.

"Malcolm, I'm back," he said as he entered through the front door, expecting his major domo to have seen his approach and ready his welcome, but he was greeted solely by silence.

Strange, though it was a large manor with few residents, so perhaps his arrival hadn't been noticed. Perhaps he'd at least inform the chef of his return so he'd have a decent meal prepared for him within the hour.

He made his way to the kitchen and following a familiar pattern, found it empty of its usual occupant which was unheard of. Mr. Percy could always be found in the kitchen preparing something if he hadn't been summoned elsewhere.

"What the devil… Anaret!" He called for the maid as he left the kitchen with a quickened pace. She should have returned with the runt and the stag by now.

Mias' feet brought him to the library to look for the later and likewise, found it empty.

Something was clearly wrong, but with the manor appearing as it always did and nothing further to indicate foul play, the optimist in him assumed they all were out – perhaps running errands or having a bit of fun while he wasn't around to order otherwise. He didn't realize how much he wanted that to be true until he finally saw Malcolm descending the stairs as he returned to the main hall.

"I thought I heard you come in," the manservant said, lacking his usual light-hearted tone.

"Malcolm, what's wrong?" Mias asked immediately.

"Come with me," he motioned for Mias to follow, and he did. "…Lord Marius returned yesterday, alone."

"What?!"

"He's unharmed, though emotionally he's still a bit rattled, so if you want to get any answers from him, I suggest you approach him delicately," Malcolm informed him as they reached the guest room Mias' appointed to his youngest brother.

Mias didn't wait for further explanation from Malcolm and rushed ahead of the vampire and into the room. "Marius!"

He found his baby brother slumped in a chair, Gale knelt at his side and Percy seated at the small tea table in the room with a freshly brewed pot still untouched. The two stood as Mias entered the room, acknowledging his presence, but hesitant to give him anything other than a look of helplessness.

Explanations could come later, Mias decided as he rounded to the front of the chair, pushed Gale out of the way, and knelt down to the boy's eye level.

Before Mias could even inquire, tears welled into Marius' eyes and he turned his head down in shame. "I'm so sorry, Mias…"

"Marius, look at me," he said firmly, cupping the boy's cheeks and making him face him. "Are you alright?"

"No… but Abernos… Retti…!"

"…What happened?" Mias asked cautiously, still not removing his hands from his brother's person.

It took some time for Marius to summon the courage he needed to tell his brother why he returned alone, and even once he had, he didn't deliver his account hastily. He began after Mias and Elle left; they were just about finished with their own preparations for the ride home when Cassius awoke fresh as a daisy and curious as to why the brother he was supposed to be keeping an eye on suddenly left.

"Hey Mars, where the devil is Mias? I can't seem to find him."

"That's what you get for being irresponsible, Cass," Marius jabbed. "He left of course."

"He left?" Smiling like he'd simply misheard his dear baby brother.

"He left," Marius repeated.

"Is that so? Was he unaware I still have to escort him?"

"I think that's why he left. It's not worth getting upset over; he said he'd be sure to stop by the main house at his leisure."

"At his leisure could mean we not see him for an entire year again," Cassius smiled though his eyebrow twinged with repressed anger.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Marius asked him. "He's got a good three hour head start on you and he's not headed directly to the main house or his manor, and he conveniently neglected to mention where it was he planned on driving in the first place."

"He's got a carriage though, right? If I push my horse, I may get lucky," Cassius waved to his brother as he headed for the stables. "I don't want a lecture from Durias."

"Then stop partying until dawn, idiot!" Marius scolded, but his words were either unheeded or unheard as Cassius only smiled and waved.

Their luggage packed and horses primed for work, Retti found herself to be the only one in the actual cabin while Marius joined Abernos in the driver's seat. They left the Rothbart property with their exchanges consisting mostly of directions until they were on their way and able to relax a bit.

"Wouldn't it have been better if your brother joined us? He's not going to catch up to them," Abernos asked Marius.

"Cass has to exhaust all his optimism before he gives up," Marius explained.

"So what'll happen when he does?"

"Oh, he'll be quite pissed off. Cass probably has the worst temper out of all of us given how eerily calm he remains when he's seething. It's creepy. Even Durias will just yell at us like a normal person," Marius chuckled. "And then he'll go home and try to sweep it under the rug like it wasn't a big deal in the first place."

"How interesting," Abernos chuckled along with the boy before glancing back through the little window into the carriage interior. "You're being awfully quiet, Retti."

"I don't feel right about sitting in here while Lord Marius rides outside…" she answered.

"I said it's fine, so it's fine," Marius told her. "This journey is going to be long, so we all might as well join in conversation. What do you think?"

"M-Me? About Lord Cassius… or Master Mias?" She asked, leaning closer to the little driver's window to talk to the two.

"Either," Marius said.

"Well I… I didn't want to bring it up based on a mere gut feeling, but… do you think the Master and Miss Elle will be alright? With all that's happened, I can't say I feel completely at ease…"

"Huh, you know, now that you mention it, Mias did seem a little off this morning, didn't he?" Abernos recalled.

"Something probably happened at the main house that he's not telling us," Marius deduced. "Don't you think it's weird he'd appoint me in charge of his household if he's only meant to be gone a few days?"

"Er, I guess… but it's not like you really do anything by being called the master," Abernos said.

"Exactly, so why say it at all? It was a means of distracting me from a bigger issue… and it worked… now I can't help feeling like something is terribly wrong."

"Perhaps they mean to go on the run together?" Retti suggested.

"I could see them doing that," Abernos nodded. "The world is a big place and Mias certainly has access to it."

"But didn't Elle just get done saying she was sick of running and have to live her life in fear? I don't think she'd go along with it."

"But if it was Mias' idea…"

"She wouldn't get much say, would she?" Retti sighed.

"They're probably only going to make things worse," Marius shared his lament as Abernos pulled on the reigns to stop the horses. He was about to ask why they had stopped when he looked further down the road to see a large caravan blocking the road. "What the…?"

"Maybe they need help," Abernos said as he dismounted from the driver's bench to approach the caravan. It looked alright, no broken wheels or axels, and team of horses meant to pull it were in good form, standing patiently still and awaiting orders. "Um, excuse me? You're blocking the road… Is everything alright?"

No answer came from the cabin, but figuring he ought to be thorough, approached and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Sir? Ma'am?"

Still no answer. Abernos looked back at Marius and Retti, shrugged his shoulders, and moved toward the driver's seat to move the caravan on his own. As he approached, a hawk who'd been circling overhead, suddenly took a dive straight for his face, its talons scratching violently as it shrieked its attack cry.

"Abernos!" Retti rushed out of the cabin, joining Marius on the ground as they both rushed to swat the bird away when a pair of pale hands reached out from the cabin door, grabbing the stag's arm, and yanking him towards the fangs of one very vicious vampire who wasted no time sinking his teeth into his neck to drain a large amount of blood quickly.

"Duncan?!" Marius shouted, ready to fight the vampire off again when he noticed Retti had fallen behind.

"Ah, ah, ah," a tutting female voice warned and he whirled around to find Iedra Ivarick holding the maid with a knife to her throat. "Careful little lord, you wouldn't want your precious servants getting harmed, would you?"

"Lady Ivarick…" Marius clenched his hands into fists and turned back around when he heard Abernos' body thud to ground, giving Duncan the opportunity to step out from the carriage about approach the boy as well. "This attack is pointless! Elle's not with us!"

"We figured," Iedra smirked and looked to the sky at her circling bird. "Girl, raise your arm for Mephistopheles."

"Wh-What?" Retti managed to ask.

"Raise your arm," Iedra instructed, pressing the blade against her throat until Retti's arm was raised. She then whistled and the bird swooped down, perching itself on the maid's arms with its talons piercing into her bare flesh.

Retti wanted to scream from the pain, but another warning from Iedra forbade it.

"Silence. A perch doesn't scream," she said before stroking a finger over the hawk's head.

"What do you want…?" Marius asked, gritting his teeth at his helplessness.

"Your cooperation, young lord," Duncan informed him as he finished wiping his mouth on a handkerchief.

"…Meaning?"

"We want you to deliver a message to the girl," Iedra told him. "If she wants these two to live, have her surrender herself to us."

"A pity Elle can't be reached at the moment," Marius answered with as much calm sass as he could muster, but he wasn't so proficient at witty exchanges as his older brothers. "I don't know where she and Mias went."

"Oh my, that is a pity then, isn't it?" Iedra looked to Duncan and put the knife directly over Retti's jugular.

"Stop! There's no point in killing her! I really don't know where they are or how to contact them or even when they'll be back! If you want a hostage, take me!"

"We can't do that," Duncan said as he gathered Abernos' unconscious form and stuffed it into the caravan. "If we harm you, your brothers won't stand for it. Mere servants on the other hand won't be given a second thought."

"So what makes you think Mias will agree? He doesn't care about his servants!" Marius knew that wasn't entirely true, but for Abernos and Retti's sake, he had to act like it were.

"But the girl does, doesn't she?" Iedra grinned happily, teasingly dragging the knife across Retti's throat while the maid whimpered.

"E-Even if she does… th-the Master will never allow it…!" Retti told the woman.

"Silence, perch!" Iedra wretched her head back by her braids, revealing more of her throat. "A knife is far gentler than having your throat clawed out!"

"Perhaps this is useless, but since you're just servants, we'd at least have a little fun," Duncan smiled as he casually approached Marius and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You need to think this over very carefully Lord Marius. Do you want Mias blaming you for the death of his hard-to-appoint staff as well as your dear mother? Even if he doesn't care for them, it's still an inconvience to replace them. Do you really want that responsibility?"

"Lord Marius…!" Retti cried only to be shook again by Iedra for speaking.

"I'll do what I have to!" Marius finally answered. "You have my word!"

"Good," Iedra chuckled, moving the knife to the side of Retti's face and slicing off one of the maid's thick braids to toss to the boy. "To let you know we're serious – should you not come through for us Little Lord, I'll have to start sending other parts."

Even though it was only her hair, the threat alone had the maid in tears and pleading for mercy as Iedra dragged her to the caravan where she and Duncan loaded both hostages while Marius looked on helplessly.

He wasted no time returning to the manor, but his arrival to a household that didn't have any clue of how to contact Mias either meant he'd spent the last couple days mentally conflicted over what he ought to have done. Any time he heard a bird of prey cry, he feared it was one of Iedra's messengers come to deliver a bloody parcel, but thankfully the only maiming that he knew of was a bad haircut.

"I don't know what to do, Mias… All I can think of is them torturing Abernos and Retti while I just sit here and do nothing!"

"You don't have the power to do anything yet Marius," Mias told him honestly. "You got home safely to deliver the message. That's all I'd ask of you."

"But you made them my responsibility, didn't you?! A good lord recognizes the value of his servants and protects them! I can't even do that!"

"Marius, crying will not solve this situation," Mias said, pulling the boy's head to his shoulder and latching his fingers gently into his hair. "You do not yet stand as a true lord of our household and you won't for many years still, so cease your sniveling and let me handle this."

Marius hesitated at first, but couldn't deprive himself of the opportunity to bury his head into his elder brother's shoulder to seek comfort.

"A-Alright… there, there…" Mias reluctantly patted his back and rolled his eyes over to the three on-lookers for guidance.

"We can't rightfully hand over the missus, but I ain't keen on sacrificin' Abernos an' Retti," Gale said.

"And you know she won't stand for it. You know she'll turn herself in the moment she hears about it," Malcolm said before noticing one important thing. "Speaking of which, where is our Lady?"

Mias squeezed Marius a little tighter in reaction to the question upon the grim reality that now all three were gone, and he couldn't help feeling responsible for it.

* * *

Elias was none too pleased with being ordered out of his home, but even he wasn't foolish enough to test Durias' patience with him. He did as he usually did, returning to Iedra's mansion to lounge about while waiting for his partners in crime returned from their mission. Elias had no intention of making things easy for Mias, and he had a new desire to irritate Durias for once again not taking his side.

However, to annoy, but not get himself involved meant sitting this round out, leaving him to the devices of an idle mind. Mostly he thought about what he ought to do about Mias and his little bird. They were causing far bigger commotion than he had – another world entirely? What was Mias thinking? And just when had he become that powerful? Did that mean he was always holding back on him? How irritating if that was the case; there was nothing Elias hated more than being pitied.

And Elle… a woman from another world, and yet he didn't know it just by looking at her. She was a little strange, he supposed, certainly not a local to their fair region of the world, but to be completely foreign still bewildered Elias and ignited further interest in her. Still, it also meant the novelty of her exotic origin would take a great deal of time to wear away Mias' interest. Granted, it'd only been a few months, but he still seemed quite protective of her… perhaps the indulgence of her flesh provided him with a unique source of pleasure he sought to covet. It was the only explanation. He doubted Mias could ever truly care about anyone other than himself.

The slamming of the front doors and the sounds of struggling immediately withdrew Elias from the parlor to investigate. He found Duncan and Iedra ordering a bound-and-gagged stag and maid to sit and stay on the ground while the two entered and removed their riding clothes.

"Where's the girl?" Elias asked, not recalling ordering a pair of servants.

"We had to amend the plan," Iedra told him.

"They made taking the girl quite complicated, so we decided we'd fair better taking someone  _she_  cares for," Duncan grinned.

"Why Duncan, you magnificent bastard," Elias grinned and knelt down in front of the two.

Abernos had dried blood all over his neck and dripping down his chest and back while Retti's lopsided hair and mangled arm made him chuckle.

"A precaution, or did they make it difficult for you?"

"A precaution, of course," Iedra said, watching Elias take a look at Retti's arm.

"Oh my, Iedra, you really finesse when it comes to the art of torture," he said as he freed her injured arm to examine it, much to Retti's fear he'd only make it worse. "Talons… ugh, yes it'll break the skin, but you won't get any good screams from such a shallow clutch. It won't make the infection she gets in the wounds worth it."

"I didn't have time for 'art', Elias," Iedra argued.

Not long after their banter, Abernos and Retti found themselves tossed into a less than savory part of the cellar, but it might as well have been a proper dungeon given the iron bars and chains they used to secure the two. The stonework was ice cold, the air: stale and dank, and of course it was dark, especially after their captors left them.

At least they were free of their gags for the time being so they could combat the quiet on the deep cellar.

"Are we… going to die…?" Retti asked, still finding some tears to shed even though she was exhausted from anxiety.

"I dunno…" Abernos answered honestly as he studied their surroundings. "Not if I can help it."

"Why are they doing this….? We didn't do anything wrong… We were just doing our jobs! A job I was promised was safe!"

"I don't think anyone involved with the Dormaeus family is ever truly safe," Abernos said as he pulled for slack on his chains to move closer to her. "Surely you knew that on some level…"

"Why?! You think I'm 'dumb' too?!" She cried. "Because I try to believe what I'm told isn't a lie?! I was practically raised in the Dormaeus household so forgive me for having faith in my master!"

"I…! I didn't mean it that way!" Abernos said and watched her cry for a moment before redirecting the subject. "Your arm… how bad is it…?"

"It was like Lord Elias said… it did slice up my skin pretty good, but they're shallow… and they probably will get infected being down here… How's your neck?"

"It actually only itches a little," he reluctantly admitted. "I'm still a little drained, but I think I'll be alright… Do wounds like these get infected?"

Retti shook her head and sniffled. "No, a hemovore has a very clean mouth actually. It's to prevent bacteria getting into their preferred feeding place – that's what Malcolm told me anyway."

"I suppose it doesn't make sense to make your food go bad…" Abernos reasoned, trying to get a better look at the two fang marks, but not succeeding.

"It's not that bad, really," she said as she raised her knees to her eyes to wipe them dry. "I probably would have preferred being drained to becoming a hawk perch…"

"I'm sorry…" Abernos apologized.

"It's not your fault…" she told him, trying blow a strand of loose hair off her face. "How bad does my hair look…?"

"You're worried about your hair at a time like this?"

"I'd rather worry about my hair than impending death!"

Abernos could tell she needed the distraction and tilted his head down to get a better look. "Huh… you lost half of it…"

"That woman cut it… Does it look bad…?"

"It's not really something I…" Being a stag, such things as hair styles weren't a large concern to him, but that look in her eyes told her he ought to try. "I suppose once you even it off, it'll look nice. You don't see many females with short hair."

"Those who do are either sisters or maids…"

"You're a maid, aren't you?"

"No-No, I mean like a woman who's chosen not to wed, not one who cleans house, though they very often are one and the same."

"Huh, so do you plan on being wed or will you be a maid-maid?"

"I never gave it all that much thought… I suppose I would have to if Master Mias ever sired a child and would need a midwife and a wet nurse. That's what my grandmother did."

"What's a wet nurse?" Abernos asked.

"…You really don't know anything about females, do you?" Retti smiled a little.

"We need something to talk about for a while, don't we? Now's a good a time as any, and it'll keep your mind off it better if you're the one talking, right?" He smiled back.

"Yeah, that would be easier for me," her smile widened, grateful for his compassion and rolled her eyes up to think of how best to begin such a conversation. "Well I guess I'll answer your question first, you see a wet nurse is…"

Conversation was all they could do for the time being. Without knowing when rescue would come, if at all, it was certainly better than fixating on just how dire a situation they found themselves in.

Perhaps it was fortunate that word of things going from bad to worse hadn't reached Elle. She had enough to deal with navigating the woods on her own with cold and dirty bare feet, an uneasy stomach, and a broken heart – although she questioned if she could call it so when her feelings were still left unsaid. It hurt just the same she reckoned, paining everything from eating to sleeping, both of which she hadn't gotten much of in the past two days.

She was traveling west without taking any turns unless necessary to avoid getting lost, but the straightforward method still hadn't led her to a town or even an out of way cottage, and confident as she was that this was the only way to proceed, her patience was wearing thin, and all but snapped when a familiar cramping caught up with her while walking.

"No… No, you've got to be kidding me…" She groaned, clutching her lower abdomen with one hand while the other braced against a tree. She was certain of what it was, but still figured she ought to be absolutely certain.

With no one around, she didn't think much of unbuttoning her trousers and sliding them down to her thighs to check the crotch. Fresh blood stained the fabric and repulsed Elle as she reluctantly pulled her trousers back up. They were a thicker fabric thankfully, but give it a few hours and it'd leak through.

"Oh why now?" She tried to keep from miserably laughing at her own misfortune when it occurred to her the supplements Mr. Percy provided with her morning meals probably had been a sort of birth control – Mias was too careful with such matters. It'd been a few days now without the drug, so perhaps this was just a side effect… and with the stress… well, it made good sense for her body to want to cleanse itself as quickly as possible.

She hugged her middle with some understanding of its reasoning and pressed forward, knowing the cramps would only worsen if she kept still for too long, however, with her mind now conscious to the situation at hand, it just made her feel all the more disgusting.

There was no kindness for her in this world, only fleeting bits of happiness that brushed past her fingertips without ever allowing her to grab them. It was what life had always been and each time she always failed to treasure the brief moments for their worth, or worse, let them become tainted by what future awaited them. She couldn't look back on memories with her family without remembering how they died and left her alone, nor could she look back on previous loves without remembering how they hurt her. She supposed she could think about Abernos and her friends… friends who weren't there to support her right now.

She had to think of other things, like eating her favorite chocolate or curling up with a good book. That was what would get her through this, not Mias, not anyone, only her own stubbornness.

By sheer chance, or perhaps finally a small bit of luck, she finally found herself hobbling onto a dirt path en route to a quaint farm cottage just a little further ahead.

The next morning Elle awoke in the comfort of a downy bed with a thick, fluffy comforter. She was in a daze at first, her mind reminding her how the older couple who resided here with a few farm hands kindly took her in – mostly at the misses' instance to see a poor girl out on her own without proper every-28-day knickers. After a warm bath and a humble meal, she fell asleep just as her head hit the pillow.

"You awake, dearie?" A soft knock from outside the door followed by the slowed speech of an elderly woman brought Elle's attention to the door.

"Yes mum," Elle replied, pushing herself upright against the pillows.

"How are you feeling?" The woman asked as she slowly trotted into the room with a small tea tray containing the like and two slices of buttered bread.

"Better, thank you," Elle smiled, pushing back the covers to assist the woman, only to be swatted at.

"No, no, no need to rush yourself. You were in a right state… will do my old bones some good to do a little tending to."

"Oh, um, alright…" Elle retreated back into bed and sat patiently as the woman placed the tray over her lap and proceeded to the nearby rocking chair to take a seat.

"'Elle' was it?"

"Yes mum," Elle politely replied, being sure to take small bites and sips of her breakfast.

"So well mannered," the woman chuckled. "And once groomed a rather pretty thing… which has me curious why such a nice girl would be wandering on her own without so much as a bag of rations on her."

"…Would you accept 'it's a long story'?"

"Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm sure you had your reasons."

"Yeah… long story short: a man I thought I loved didn't feel the same way about me," Elle offered the simplest explanation she could think of.

"Ah…" The woman rocked back and forth slowly, digesting the information for a few rounds before bracing the arms of the chair to stand up. "Good enough reason I suppose."

"And yet I still feel foolish…" Elle said she handed the empty tray back to the woman.

"Never knew someone in love who wasn't a bit foolish," the woman said comfortingly as she gathered the tray. "Now then, if you're up to it, you can get dressed and come downstairs."

"Alright," Elle smiled and waited until the woman left to change out of her night dress to a peasant's dress, definitely a more comfortable fit than her trousers for the time being, and the knickers were a tremendous relief.

What awaited her downstairs was housework, but for their trouble, Elle didn't object. She found it therapeutic to have tasks such as bread making, laundry, and general tiding up. It certainly helped her get her mind off you-know-who as well as repay them back for their kindness.

The family ran a goose farm, the feathery devils waddling all over the backyard and down to the small pond at the property's edge. Elle had a hell of a time going about the coop to pick feathers, what with protective father geese determined to guard their nesting mates. Her troubles earned a laugh from the men: the woman's husband, three sons all in their late twenties, and a nephew slightly younger than his cousins.

Still, it was worth the trouble when enough feathers were gathered to complete a pillow or a quilt square. They were so soft and warm, and once they'd been aired out in the sun a while, they didn't stink of goose either.

Elle decided only to stay until her menstruation ceased, not knowing what beasts in the forest could be provoked by the smell. Throughout her few days at the farm, she didn't once receive any sagely advice from the old couple, not that she expected to, but she got the feeling the woman, who clearly wanted, but never had a daughter, had a soft spot for her and her situation. She worked up until the day she left with the youngest two boys to sell the pillows and blankets in the nearest town, which as luck would have it, was also set westward.

Her departure was brief and simple, and even once in town to say goodbye to the youngest son and nephew was also short: just a wave and a wish of good fortune.

Elle had with her a bag of rations good for a full week as well as her Earth clothes freshly cleaned and packed at the bottom of the humble bundle. The woman had given her the dress seeing as she could no longer wear such a garment, along with a worn, but still functional pair of flats to make walking that little bit easier for her.

However, Elle's intentions of walking were a last resort as she asked wagon after wagon if their destination included the coast: many didn't, few did that could offer her a ride, and one half blind grain merchant was finally the kind soul who let Elle sit in the back in exchange for conversation on the open road.

They talked a great deal of the way, nothing serious at first, just light hearted chatter about the weather, things he'd seen during his numerous travels, and the occasional fun fact about the birds that passed them overhead.

"I do so love the birds. Hehe, but they only love me because of the grain," he chuckled lightly. "Half blind, but I know them all by sound… that call off to right of us is the blue-speckled lark. Favored friend of the fairy folk, you know."

"It has such a sweet song," Elle commented with a small smile on her face.

"I know it's none of my business lass, but I'd hate for you to have to wander the rest of your journey on your own. Are you sure I can't take you to your destination?"

"I don't think I'd get anyone to take me where I want to go," Elle admitted with some reservation.

"Try me."

"Well… I have business with the Dormaeus family," Elle hesitated to mention the name, but since she wasn't quite sure of the estate's location, a ride there would be greatly appreciated.

The wagon jolted for a second as the man stopped his mule for a moment, only to click his tongue to encourage it to continue. "W-What business could you have with the likes of them?"

"I think it's best that I not say," Elle didn't want to say too much in case it put him at risk.

"You  _do_  know what sort of family they are, don't you?"

"Of course, and it's not that I want to go there, but I have to. I have to…" Elle clutched the skirt of her dress. "I understand if you can't take me there, but if you could even give me directions, I'd truly appreciate it."

"Oh, I wouldn't know how to get there. I don't think anyone really does, but there's a town that gets you as close as locals would want to be to such a place. I can take you there."

"Really?! That'd be more than reasonable, sir! Thank you!"

"I dunno if I ought to be thanked for taking ya someplace so dangerous…" he gulped nervously, reluctantly pushing his mule onward.

By night's end, they reached the town the man spoke of, and again, he heeded Elle reconsider, all to no avail. Determined to reach her goal as soon as she could, Elle's search for directions brought her to the local pub where all her requests did was halt the merriment and get her kicked out for asking such things. Apparently this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

Deduction indicated that with one of the two roads passing through the town being the one she came down, the other had to lead closer to the estate – if a common road existed to the estate at all. No, surely it did. Even the Dormaeus wouldn't trouble themselves with riding through the thicket, but maybe… maybe they had a private roadway only they used. But even if that was the case, that still didn't give her any idea of where to look for the darn thing, and with dusk well upon her, she doubted she'd make much headway tonight.

She didn't have money for a room, so like the rest of the vagabonds, she found herself nestled in the hay loft of the local stable. It stunk, both of horses and of drunks, the latter Elle found herself hiding from after too many cat-calls made sleeping in the open uncomfortable. Thankfully her times as a mouse made nesting easy, even in human form, and once she heard snoring from the rest of her compatriots, sleep came to her as well.

Morning again, and Elle still hadn't a clue what to do other than continue to ask anyone and everyone she passed on the streets if they knew how to reach the infamous estate. The attitude of the town remained the same: they knew nothing, or if they did, they weren't willing to say, whether out of fear or good common sense remained to be seen however.

"Hey, ye the girl askin' 'bout them Dormaeuses?" A bar maid from the pub grabbed Elle's arm as she passed by the establishment.

"Um, yes?" Elle responded reluctantly, a bit frightened to have the woman suddenly grab her and pull her into the now deserted pub.

"Listen, ye ain't supposed to talk 'bout them, ye know? Talk too much, they might come down here."

"I don't want to cause trouble, I just want to know how to get there," Elle said.

"Ye  _wan_  a go there? Are ye mad, lass?! They ain't the sorta folk be hospitable to ye."

"Then I am a little mad," Elle replied honestly. She probably was. She had no guarantee of her safety before she met Durias. The likelihood that she'd be killed for trespassing before getting one word to him was a high risk, but even so, Elle didn't have much to lose at this point. "I have to go there, so give me directions or I'll keep making a fuss and bring them to you."

"Ach…" The woman heaved a sigh. "I suppose that don't give me much choice. Listen, ye want'a go there, fine, I ain't been there myself but I know the road I seen 'em come down from. Ye follow the north road outta town to ye get to a fork, now'in, the left leads ye off a cliff and the right dumps ya back in the forest."

"What's the point of going to a dead end?" Elle didn't see how these were good directions.

"No lass, that's the thing, ya gotta keep goin' straight. Tis a road not seen or used by ones other than those who bear the death marks," she explained, tracing a circle around her eye.

"And you're certain?"

"Can't be certain, but rumors too often hold their share of truth… I don't know what lies beyond that road, but I assure ye it ain't the place for the likes of us…"

"Then it sounds like where I have to go," Elle smiled. "Thank you very much, Miss."

"Ye ain't heard it from me," the woman warned, slamming the door to the pub after allowing Elle to step back out, making her question just how valid the woman's word was, but with no other leads, she had to at least investigate it.

The trek up the northern road was steep and rather narrow with numerous bends and curves, obviously a road least traveled. It took nearly half a day for Elle to reach what she assumed was the correct fork – it was hard to tell given the little amount of traffic. Her intended direction of straight ahead was of course barred by a giant bush, one that didn't yield to her efforts to push through it. She tried various sides, none of them getting her beyond a foot within, and without a tool to prune her way through, Elle stepped back to reassess her possible access points.

"Go straight… just how am I supposed to do that…? I can't climb over the darn thing…" Elle looked up and down the height before her eyes fixated near the bottom. "I could try to squeeze under it… worse come to worst; I can transform and go through."

She got on her hands and knees and bent down as low as she could, pushing herself under the foliage and found that it did give way after a bit of pushing. It wasn't pleasant with branches scratching and catching her clothes, but the struggle saw her through to the other side where a dark forest of trees on a steady incline welcomed her.

Elle gulped, fearing how easy it would be to become lost in such a thick wood, but it would only get darker at the day went on so her time was limited. She entered, abandoning any last warning of caution and feelings of reluctance. There wouldn't be any turning back now.

The climb was exhausting, at times requiring her to scale bit of rock since there wasn't much hill. Elle noted the lack of animal trails and absence of songbirds, like life itself was void from this part of the world. It didn't surprise her; in fact she felt she'd be disappointed if upon seeing the homestead, an ominous flash of lightning didn't strike behind it. She pictured the house to be grand and gothic, yet spooky like in those old horror movies with lots of gargoyles and spikes: the sort of place that didn't need a 'keep out' sign to detour unwanted visitors.

She couldn't be sure of the time anymore given the absence of the sun, but it felt like it'd been hours by the time the strenuous climb plateaued in parts to allow her to rest. From the looks of her surroundings, she still wasn't anywhere near any manmade structures, just more relentless terrain shrouded in darkness.

Elle didn't expect an easy journey given the family's reputation, but there was only so much she could do on her own. Perhaps if Mias had given her the ability to transform into a squirrel, or better yet, a bird, it'd be a different story. A mere mouse trying to scale even the smallest of mountains was laughable, she understood her odds perfectly, but she'd come all this way of her own power and wasn't about to let discouragement override her stubbornness.

It must have been nightfall by the time she pulled herself onto another bit of flat ground. Her hands were bloody, bruised, scratched, and dirty, barely able to move without causing Elle pain. Pushing herself any further at this point was probably a bad idea. She sat against the rock face to once again catch her breath and recover a bit of strength. She wasn't going to get anywhere in a day obviously.

She closed her eyes for what felt like the duration of a blink, but when they opened, she was colder, far more tired, and aching far worse than ever before.

"Shit, I fell asleep…" she cursed quietly, quickly forcing herself to her feet. She'd lost all sense of time now, but for what it was worth at this point, it seemed irrelevant since she couldn't see that far ahead of her anyway.

Elle fished a bit of honey bread out of her bag to eat while she looked for the best route to continue on, and curiously, she noticed the ledge on which she sat seemed to have a small animal trail winding around the back of the rock. How had she not noticed that before?

She finished her breakfast and wipes her hands on the apron of her dress before carefully proceeding to the side of the ledge and up the trail, a trail that widened with each step she took and wound its way up and around the terrain to make it no more complicated that a beginner's hiking trail.

"There's… no way I could have  _not_  noticed this…" Elle said to herself as she found renewed energy from the discovery and began walking. Within a half hour, mossy cobblestone seemed to rise out of the mud to form a proper path, and the further she went, the more the woods opened up, allowing fresh sunlight to finally warm her clammy skin.

Forgetting about how she stumbled across the path for the moment, Elle put her mind to willing herself forward despite all her aches and pains. Something awaited her at the end of this road, but she didn't let her hopes escalate that it'd be the end of her struggle. Even if she was able to walk right up to the front door, what would she say to whoever answered the door?

By now, the path she walked upon flattened while the land to her left steadily rose up on chiseled stone with black iron bars slowly rising up from the top stone. Withered vines with thorns and dry rose-looking flowers somehow preserved to their stems had tight hold around the cold metal. Despite the macabre appearance, it was still rather beautiful in its own way. Maybe their gardener could be likened to Morticia Addams, she thought whimsically to keep her mood up.

The walk along the wall seemed to go on forever, and with the road at a slight curve, Elle wondered if she was simply going in circles at this point, but just as she was considering resting again, she spied a gate further down and rushed in excitement to open it. No sooner did her hands clutch the iron bars, she noticed a thick and rusted lock prevented the gate from opening.

Deciding this was as good a time as any, Elle pushed her bag through the bars before transforming and crawling through with ease. She took the opportunity to change into her cleaner T-Shirt and trousers after changing back. They were likely to recognize the outfit if Mias had been telling the truth about Elias presenting them as evidence. At the very least, they wouldn't kill her out right, hopefully.

After stuffing her dress into her bag, Elle turned around to examine what lay within the wall. She saw a long stretch of dried out garden filled with withered flowers and bare bushes and trees providing a rather creepy welcome for her. There was no life in it all, a strange thing given abandoned land tended to be reclaimed by the earth, but this was just… sad. Like it'd been frozen on a cool autumn day, forbidden from ever knowing the warmth of the sun again.

"I didn't expect it to be inviting, but you'd think they'd tend their property a bit better…" Elle commented to herself, recalling how lush Mias liked to keep his property, but then again, Mias was the black sheep of his family, wasn't he? Perhaps this was just how his family preferred things.

She walked along one of the pathways that cut straight through the flatland, hugging her arms to steel herself against the ominous atmosphere she felt herself stepping deeper into. The design probably had something to do with psychological deterrents, she theorized, or maybe it was some sort of spell that protected the property by encroaching on a person's fears. Marvelously done she had to admit, just a few weathered skeletons and some spiders and it'd be perfect for a Halloween party.

She wished she hadn't thought that. At first she thought her foot had simply snagged a vine, but when she reached down to free it, she found it snagged the bend of a dried arm, half buried where he dropped.

Elle shrieked, barely having any good sense to clutch her hand over her mouth until she reached her highest octave, and in her fright, unfortunately broke herself free from the old corpse. This probably wasn't the sort of garden most families had on their properties. Mias did say there were those still brazen enough to attempt raids on Dormaeus property. It probably was easier to turn them into worm food than it was to dispose of them elsewhere.

"Oh god… please let it be an abandoned cemetery…" Elle begged as she found herself hurrying down the path now.

Was that what happened to intruders and those who so much as looked as these guys wrong? She didn't want to end up fertilizer for an undead garden! This was a bad idea. There was no way she had the gall to face the likes of this family. What was she thinking?! She should have let Mias send her back, but no, she had to be stubborn and fight against a world that clearly had it out for her. How could she be so bloody stupid?! Why did she want to stay in a world like this?! Because of  _him_? Damn Mias, this was all his fault. If he could have just left her alone; found someone else to pick on…

She ran until she passed through an archway that opened up to a simple expanse of grass before a set of stairs leading to a tall wall of windows with numerous panes overlooking the grounds. She figured she must have entered through the backyard as took a deep breath and stepped towards the stairs.

It was difficult to get a good look at place, but she hadn't the time to admire the architecture like an enthusiastic tourist. She had to hope and pray that someone would be around to hear her as she tapped on one of the windows before glancing inside. It was dark (no big surprise there) with no sign of life at all.

"Who'd want to be in a conservatory that overlooked such a place?" Elle asked herself as she walked around to look for a door. It was a bit difficult to spot since it blended in with the windows, but thankfully the handles weren't so easily concealed. Testing her luck, Elle pushed down and heard the latch unlock – it was open.

She had her reluctance about entering without being invited, much less making her presence known, but she wasn't about to traverse more of that 'garden' in the hopes she'd find the front door in a timely fashion.

"Hello?" She called out as she opened the door and stepped inside. "I'm sorry, I really don't mean to intrude, but I've gone through a lot to get here and I…"

Her voice trailed off when she realized there really wasn't anyone about or nearby. It was quiet, still, and definitely creepy.

It's a big house, Elle told herself. Once she found a room or a hallway that had some light, she'd wait until someone came along. Not the best of plans, but she had no idea of how else to go about all this.

"Hello, my name is Elle and I'm the one Mias kidnapped…" Elle rehearsed her introductions as she slowly navigated through the dark room in search of another door. "No, no… um… 'A pleasure to meet you Lord Dormaeus. It's to my understanding you wished to meet me' …Maybe that's too polite. I doubt ass-kissing will win me any favor… How about, 'It seems that ass Mias has caused both of us undue trouble'? No, too casual… and I should avoid insulting any of this family…"

The risk of getting lost as she passed through room after room only seemed to increase. She tried to stay along the wall where there were at least windows to let in some light, but after five or six doors, she found herself in a corridor that stretched into the interior. A bit foreboding, but she did see one lamp alight in the distance.

It seemed strange though. For as guarded as Mias led his family to be, Elle didn't think she'd be able to enter into their property so easily and remain aloof to the inhabitants. Where were all the servants? Surely things would be much easier if she came across one of them first. She hated the idea of randomly encountering one of the brothers, Elias especially.

The lamp light she thought she saw vanished by the time Elle arrived to where she thought it was. She found herself at a cross of corridors and with three different directions to take, hadn't a clue which one would prove most fruitful. Since she'd been heading straight and then wandered to the left down the corridor, provided she hadn't gotten lost, the ideal route became the corridor to her right, which she promptly followed until a cool breeze made her stop and shiver.

She slowly moved forward to the source of the draft and found herself entering a small courtyard where a light bit of rain had just begun to fall. Great, now the atmosphere was simply depressing. What if that bar maid had given her false information for a laugh? Elle had no way of knowing if this even was the true Dormaeus homestead. What if was just an abandoned property and the light she thought she saw earlier had just been a trick of her mind? It wasn't impossible.

She crossed through the courtyard to the next room where she decided to stop and eat again. She was getting too impatient and anxious over the matter. It was best to take a break to breathe and regain some energy.

The room she was in looked to be some sort of office with finely polished table near the window and built in shelves filled with books. She tested the oil lamps on the tables and walls and was surprised to find they had a full amount of fuel in them. At least she could brighten up the place a bit as she gathered her thoughts and constructed a more solid strategy.

However, as she sat in the office chair and tilted it toward the window to watch the rain gradually increase, all she wanted to do was enjoy the calmness of that moment. No thoughts or fears, just the sound of the rain and a door opening, followed by the gasp from a heavier set maid who had popped in to get the fire going for the usual occupant's return.

"MY LORD!" She screamed and waddled down the hall as fast as she could, a startled Elle already in pursuit.

"W-Wait! I'm not here to cause any trouble! Please let me explain!" Elle shouted to her. This wasn't a good way to introduce herself.

"Lord Durias! An intruder, sir! There's an intruder in the main house!" She belted out, not listening to a word Elle said until the blonde caught up to her to grabbed her arm.

"Please, wait! I didn't mean to intrude! Honest!"

"My lord! I'm being assaulted! My lord Durias!" The maid rambled on with clear exaggeration and rather than make things worse, Elle let her continue her pathetic run while following quietly behind.

"What's the fat bird on about this time?" Aurelius pondered out loud as he leaned over the railing in the hall to see what had gotten that particular maid into a tizzy this time.

The loud footsteps of Durias' boots proceeded his appearance as he came marching out from another room on the first level to meet the woman. "What's all this nonsense?! No man can intrude on these grounds without our being aware of it!"

"And yet my eyes do not fail me, my lord!" She cried, dropping to her knees at Durias' feet before whirling around to point an accusatory finger at Elle meekly hidden against a doorframe. "Be she some witch or spectre, I do not know, but she's within these walls!"

Durias raised a curious eyebrow and stepped passed the dramatic maid. "Well? What manner of beast are you to have entered this house undetected?"

Elle gulped and nervously stepped forward. "I… I didn't mean to be so rude, truly I didn't."

"That doesn't answer my question," he said firmly, not lowering his defenses even for a ragged looking girl.

"I don't know. I climbed up the hill, went through your… unique garden, and found the door to the conservatory open. I knocked, but there was no sign of life," Elle explained.

"You climbed up from the valley… to here?"

"Yes, and my hands ought to prove it," she said, showing off her poor injured hands as proof.

"That is not possible," Durias said.

"Well it wasn't easy, but—"

"It's not possible. How did you see through the spell?"

"Spell?" Elle had her guesses, but she didn't think she'd actually be right about one. So maybe what all she saw was part of a deterrent spell like she theorized, but if that was true, how did she manage to slip past it? "I… I don't know. I swear I'm not a witch."

"Only those who have our blood can pass that spell," Durias explained, towering over her with a cold glare. "I doubt you're a long lost relative, so kindly explain before I remove your head."

"I only came here because you wanted to meet me!" Elle cried in her defense, the last threat being genuine and not the usual teasing like she was used to with Mias. "My name is Elle and I'm the one Mias brought from another world! I don't know how I got past any spell! Honest, I don't!"

" _You're_  Elle?" Durias sounded doubtful. He expected someone with a bit more… curves, though he had to remember Mias wasn't exactly picky when it came to his women.

"That's her?" Aurelius seemed equally astonished by the revelation.

"What's going on?" Thade asked as he joined his brother at the rail.

"It would appear Mias' little mistress has somehow stumbled into our home," Aurelius explained.

"What?" Thade looked down over the hall with intrigue.

"Why aren't you with Mias?" Durias asked, deciding to hear her out before he did anything extreme.

"That asshole abandoned me!" Elle said, not bothering to censor herself at this point. "He didn't want me to come see you; he said it'd be too much trouble. I figured I've caused your family enough trouble I owed you the courtesy of my side of the story, but I suppose that doesn't matter if Mias has washed his hands of me..."

Durias couldn't refute the idea of Mias backing out on his orders. This wouldn't be the first time the magician tried to wiggle his way out of such requests. "Elias is still keen on taking you—"

"PLEASE NO!" Elle cried, hot tears welling in her eyes at the thought of seeing that man again. "I'd rather you would remove my head than let that bastard get anywhere near me!"

Well, that settled which of the twins was trying to manipulate him again. Elias was due a good thrashing anyway. "You may keep your head for the time being. I'd like to hear a more detailed account of your story once you've composed yourself."

"O-Of course," Elle sniffled, trying to dry her tears immediately.

"Let's go to my office," he said in a calmer, gentler voice and gave a nod to the maid that he'd handle the situation before escorting Elle back to the room from whence she came.

* * *

Mias didn't expect his staff to agree with his decision, but the criticism he received was a surprise. He couldn't take issue with it since they were right after all, but now wasn't the time for him to be moping in his guilt when two of his house were in danger. He had the beginnings of a plan, one that brought him into Elle's room where he began rifling through her wardrobe while an unshakeable major domo continued to scold him.

"You can't convince me this is what you wanted to do. I've seen how you look at her – we all have!"

"Now's not the time for this, Malcolm."

"Time? You have plenty of time now that you've done away with your favorite distraction! How about facing reality for once?"

"Do you think I can wear such a bright color?" Mias pondered, stretching a gown across his chest.

"What?"

"You're right. Something subtle is more appropriate," he continued, pulling out a few select dresses and carrying them over to the bed to spread out while Malcolm just watched in confusion.

"Have you finally lost your mind?" The vampire asked as Mias stripped down to his pants and began modeling the outfits before the mirror.

"I'm perfectly sound minded Malcolm," Mias assured him as he ignited his hands with magic and combed them through his hair until it grew out and turned blond. "This is the only thing I can do at a time like this."

"You're… not serious, are you?"

"Perfectly," Mias said while letting a spell envelope his entire form, lightening his skin, shrinking his stature, and curving his torso into a feminine form. "I can't chance Anaret and the stag getting killed if I send in anyone other than Elle. Well Elle's no longer with us, so it's my responsibility."

"Er, well… I'll agree to that, but can you handle such a complex transformation?"

"I'll be fine. He'll be at Iedra's no doubt – that's not a long ride from here. I'll be in and out before the day's end," he explained, bringing his hands up to his chest to help round his newly developed breasts.

Malcolm pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed, and stepped toward his master. "You're forgetting your telltale signs."

"My what?"

Malcolm flicked the one tuft of antenna like hair on the magician's head. "And it's not enough to look like her, you know."

"I'll manage," Mias said, transforming the strand and weaving it into the part with his fingers.

"Really? You've already gone and made her breasts bigger than they actually are," Malcolm noted after a quick glance down.

"I'm not done yet!" Mias blushed defensively, taking his voice an octave higher. "See? That's 'Elle', isn't it?"

"Yes… I suppose that's about right." Malcolm folded his arms across his chest. "Don't forget your marks."

"…I know…" He admitted quietly, making the needed adjustments with another wave of his hand. He looked just like Elle now, complete with melancholy expression as his marks faded to match the rest of his skin tone. "Do I look the part?"

"You look fetching, Master," Malcolm smirked and selected one of Elle's dresses for him: the soft blue one. "Here. This one she seemed to favor wearing if memory serves me right."

"It's a good color on her," Mias agreed and took the dress to put it on. "But I made my decision. She'll be safe if she's no longer involved with us, happier too. She wanted her freedom and now she has it. I only wish she would have let me return her to her world so I could have made certain of that."

"And do you really think you could have done that? Forgive me for being blunt, but you don't handle separation well. You never have."

"It's not like she died."

"No, but sending her off to another world never to see her again? It's enough like death."

"…Your point?"

"You let her go, yes, but to a place where you can always reach each other again if you truly want to. That's what you're hoping for, right?"

"She won't return to me," Mias bowed his head as he adjusted the bust line of the dress and combed his fingers through his blond hair once more time. "She never felt anything for me other than what she felt was necessary to live peacefully."

Malcolm rolled his eyes, wanting to call bollocks, but he couldn't be certain of Elle's feelings. However, he did know his master's, and while he didn't see any flaw with Mias' plan, the fact he was executing it with a heavy heart made him worry.

With nothing left to say and their insistence on helping denied, Malcolm and the others could only watch as their master in Elle form took the white mare from the stable and ride out toward the Ivarick mansion. The only small comfort they all felt was the notion it was probably better he take his frustrations out on Elias rather than themselves.

"We haven't received any word from them," Iedra informed Elias and Duncan as she entered the parlor where the two sat quietly enjoying tea and biscuits like it were an ordinary afternoon in any household.

"We're not expecting a strongly worded letter," Elias said calmly. "And I'm not keen on being hasty and spoiling things."

"They don't think we're serious," she countered. "That this is just a quaint little hostage situation. Sending an ear or finger would surely speed things up."

"Yes, and who do you think would do the cutting? If you do it, they'll leave a permanent stink in your cellar and to be honest, butchering a chained beast I had no hand in catching makes it difficult for me to take sport in it."

"You're just being lazy," Iedra turned to Duncan. "Why don't you go do something?"

"My orders come from him, not you," the manservant reminded her. "They've been obedient hostages. If we were to mutilate them for no particular reason, the girl will make things more complicated for Lord Elias."

"What? You think by not hurting her little friends that she'll realize you're not so cruel a man?" Iedra laughed. "What does it matter? Whether she resists you or not won't be an issue."

"True, but we want them to give her the impression they'll be safe before we kill them," he smirked. "Can't have them running back to Mias after all."

"Why couldn't you have told me that sooner?!"

"I'm under no obligation to tell you anything," Elias teased, only to have the loud noise of the front door being thrown open distract him from his folly. "Oh? Guests?"

"Who'd be so brazen as to enter my house without announcing themselves?!" Iedra's brow twitched as she moved to investigate the visitor.

"ELIAS! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! COME OUT YOU BLOODY COWARD!" A familiar sounding female voice echoed through the corridors, successfully capturing Elias' attention.

"Ah, well, it would appear it's our long awaited visitor," he chuckled as he rose to meet his summons. His demeanor slowly changed as he walked up the corridor, his toothy grin fading down to a camp smile. He was excited about all the possibilities he planned to explore with this reunion, it'd been some time since he'd seen Elle after all. If he appeared too eager, what would she think of him? The thought made him chuckle. He'd have her losing her courage brought on by anger soon enough.

Elle—or rather Mias stormed around the entrance hall in a circle, contemplating his state of mind carefully. Elle would be mad, yes, and of course she'd burst in with trumpets blaring like one of those pompous knights he often sent flying. She had a noble heart despite her fears of Elias, fears Mias was certain she wouldn't let prevent her from saving her friends. He had to keep his mind focused on that fact – no matter what his brother did to him. The numerous scenarios made him cringe, but until Abernos and Retti were safe, he'd just have to bear with it.

"My, my," he heard his twin's voice compliment Elle's fury. "I didn't think you'd surrender so readily."

"As if I had much choice," he growled in Elle's voice and calmed his temper, mindful to shrink back a little in Elias' presence. Elle may be brave, but she wasn't confident.

"You didn't try to get Mias' help?" Elias asked as Iedra and Duncan's forms appeared behind him in the background for added intimidation.

"Mias doesn't even know I've left… I snuck out…" he answered, careful with the directness of his speech as well. "I'm here, so let them go. They have nothing to do with any of this."

"Oh, I'll let them go. They're of no use to me," he smiled as he waltzed right up to her, his hands reaching forward.

Mias grabbed him by the wrist before the hand had any opportunity to grope. Even if this body was really his, the idea of Elias touching Elle's form was unacceptable. "Prove to me they're alright before you go about having your way with me."

"You're not really in the position to be making such demands," Elias smirked and wretched his wrist free and proceeded to seize her waist. "I know you'll try to detour this as long as possible, but humor me if you value your little friends' lives. How about you prove to me you understand the nature of the exchange?"

He cringed in disgust, a feeling definitely mutual between his two selves. "You really are vile… Are you that desperate for a shag or has your ridiculous obsession with your brother become so desperate that you seek to covet whatever he's had his hands on?"

"I suppose it's a bit of both. You're his, so of course that's reason enough to take you from him, but you are a unique specimen Elle – otherworldly, dare I say?" He chuckled.

"…Are you going to release Abernos and Anaret or not?"

"Yes, yes, all in good time, I assure you."

"I am  _not_  assured. I have no reason to trust you after all you've done."

"Then why bother to come at all if you can't lend me any of your good faith?" Elias wondered. "Do you have some sort of secret plan to foil my own if I refuse to release the maid and stag?"

"I… I put my good faith in the knowledge you'll want to avoid conflict with the rest of your family. Mias aside, the others don't look favorably on these sorts of actions, do they?"

"Did Mias tell you that?"

"I don't need Mias to tell me anything when it's a basic deduction of facts. Personal frivolity that creates conflict from within is far more dangerous than any outside threat."

"Heh, you really are such a clever girl," he grinned, dipping his head down towards her lips.

Mias turned his head to the side to avoid any unnecessary kissing and frowned. "I'm immune to flattery if you recall."

"But not other things," he smirked, squeezing a hand beneath her bottom while the other slipped under her dress.

Mias turned red and froze as his first line of defense against the unwanted fondling. It was certainly embarrassing, but not for all the reasons any normal person would expect.

 _"He… has no technique!"_  Mias mind screamed in revulsion. They were twins – how could Elias have no bedroom finesse?! Even as a man in the body of a woman, and the man's brother, what disgusted him was his twin's apparent ignorance of how to properly fondle a woman. He knew Elias would be a bit rough, but he always figured it as more of a style rather than just a generally lack of what to do.  _"Bloody hell Elias, it's a woman, not a wild boar. I understand I'm not being willing here, but a sensual touch has to be firm, yet gentle. And when was the last time you moisturized your hands? The calluses are bad enough!"_

"Hm? Become immune to a man's touch as well, have you?" Elias asked when he failed to produce a sound from her.

Mias couldn't avoid honesty. If he let his twin continue on this pathetic path, it'd damage his own pride. "You… aren't anything like Mias."

"Ah, that's right. He's been quite busy taming you, hasn't he?"

"I've not been tamed!" Like it were even possible. "I've just had good sex with a man who knows what he's doing so suddenly forcing myself to tolerate your gross mishandling might take a small adjustment period, that is unless you'd rather have a demonstration of my acting skills."

He frowned. "This isn't about pleasuring you."

"Obviously," he answered dryly, pulling his hands off his body to return to Elias. "But just what do you hope to get out of it? If the woman isn't aroused, it's really no better than wanking, so if getting off is all you're really after, you can do just fine on your own."

Elias was clearly upset, and thankfully dumbfounded. If he wasn't running his mouth, it meant Mias had made a fair enough point for his twin to at least think over his options.

 _"Bugger, I may have said too much. Elias' ego is far more delicate than mine… if I piss him off now, Anaret and the Stag might still be killed… I need to take control of this situation and direct it toward my favor while keeping his. Shit… this is so wrong…"_  His mind while still wrestling with resolve while his body scrunched up in what appeared to be meekness when in reality it was to prevent Mias from being sick. "I-If I… show you… will you please release my friends?"

"Show me?" He raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"I… know how to please a man… properly, right…? I can… do that… with you… if you let them go."

"Oh?" He smirked again, his interest definitely piqued. "You think you have that sort of talent?"

 _"Now you're just challenging me…"_  Mias somehow managed to keep his disgust from his expression as he stepped closer to his brother, his hands finding their way against his chest. "Would a kiss do…?"

"I won't refuse if you're offering," he smiled.

_"You would if you knew who I really was…"_

"Alright, lean down a bit," Mias asked, and waited until Elias complied before stretching up on his toes to kiss him. He hesitated expectedly, but knew the upper hand would be his if he could seduce Elias rather than fight him, and in this form, that wouldn't be a problem. He knew how to pucker Elle's soft lips effectively over Elias', holding firmly with a slight tilt of the head and a teasing trace of tongue just as they parted. It was a weird sensation of triumph when he realized he'd taken his brother's breath away, one that mixed with a desire to vomit and purify himself in seclusion for a year.

"…Do it again…" Elias ordered, backing her against the wall for leverage. He'd never been kissed like that before.

"I'll do better than that to you…" He said meekly, desperately hoping that it hadn't been the wrong move. "But not until you need to keep your end of the bargain first."

"Oh, very well…" Elias exhaled loudly as he fought to reclaim his breath. As lovely as it would have been to get carried away with the spark of passion between them, he didn't want to lose what clearly sweetened the deal for him. He regained his compose and snapped his fingers to catch Duncan and Iedra's attention. "Go get them."

Without saying a word, just a mild disgruntled look from Iedra for being ordered around, the two slipped back down the corridor to release the two from the cellar.

Knowing Elias likely wanted to take advantage of their momentary privacy, Mias was prepared to thwart any further groping however he could, beginning with Elle's usual approach of asking questions of a personal nature. "Why do you have to cause trouble for those not involved in your conflict with Mias?"

"You expected me to follow the knighthood's code of conduct when it comes to seeking a duel? Heh, believe me, my dear, this didn't begin with unhanded tactics, and certainly it is a greater deal of work, but you see he forced my hand. The only way to capture Mias' attention is if you have something he wants, otherwise he'll just ignore you. Do you really think he'd pay you the time of day if you weren't such a pretty, young thing?"

"…I suppose not."

"Then you can imagine how difficult it was for me to try and maintain our brotherly bond. You think having the same face would help given how much he loves himself, but alas, I was still abandoned for someone better – and there always is someone better. Be it a brother, a lover, friend, or foe, Mias will always find someone better to replace you."

As much as Mias hated admitting it, he couldn't argue with Elias' accuracy.

"Now a man is entitled to his preferences, but there comes a point where his disregard is simply rude. He can move across the sea, change his name, his face… but that won't change the fact that he's a Dormaeus – one of us, and the most vital member of our illustrious patriarchy, and he has the gall to try to cut himself from that; deny that he is our blood, my blood, my other half! He can deny the entire world for all I care, but to deny  _me_ … I cannot forgive that… You may think my anger extreme, but it is not unfounded!"

"I never thought it was…" Mias answered honestly.

"So you understand why it is he must suffer? By my hand, I will remind him there's a whole other side of him that he denies, and until he accepts that and returns to fulfill his duties to the fullest, I will relent. I will say it is a pity to have to bring outsiders into our quarrel, but you see, they were taken to get to you, and now that I have you, I can get to Mias."

"I see…" Mias bowed his head down a bit as Elias leaned in for what he hoped to be another kiss. "So I'm the closest you think you'll ever get to fucking your own brother…"

Elias' eyes widened and he immediately backed up in shock over the accusation just as Duncan and Iedra returned from the cellar with Abernos and Retti bound in leather ties to prevent unnecessary movement.

"ELLE?!" Both captives exclaimed in unison upon seeing her being stared down by Elias.

"What are you doing here?!" Retti cried, knowing very well what fate awaited her mistress.

"You shouldn't have come!" Abernos screamed, his heart happy to see her, but his mind well aware of the danger she now faced. "You can't trust these guys!"

"I know," Mias nodded his head to them. Elias wasn't the sort to just let someone go. Elle didn't know that, but he did. "But I cannot let the two of you suffer because of me."

"So you're surrendering yourself to him?! Have you lost your mind?!" Abernos demanded.

"Do not argue with me," he said calmly, eyeing carefully just where Elias, Duncan, and Iedra were.

Throwing away her usual obedience, Retti yelled again. "And leave you with him?! Master Mias would kill us for letting you do this!"

"It's alright, Anaret," Mias forced a smile with Elle's face. "Who do you think they're dealing with?"

"B-But…" Retti's speech paused and she bowed her head down, her eyes glancing over to Abernos before she bit into her lower lip and threw herself at him, knocking him to the floor along with herself.

Mias grabbed Elias by the collar, his hand quickly swiping one of his twin's daggers from one of his known hiding places: the one tucked into the back of his belt under his shirt, and holding it to his throat, but not before he'd sent a fireball of magic sailing across the room just as Retti took the dive.

"What the hell?!" Elias asked with shortness of breath. It all happened way too quickly. He glanced over to Iedra and Duncan for their assistance, but all he saw was a hysteric duck and a bewildered rabbit with the likeness of the two. "What?"

"Anaret, Stag, are you unharmed?" Mias asked, letting his voice deepen a bit.

"No!" Retti cried as she and Abernos sat themselves up on the floor back to back to begin untying their tethers. "I really don't like working for you, Master Mias!"

"Mias?!" Elias gasped, looking down at Elle's form as his brother's markings appeared around his eyes and her upper lip curled into a smug smile.

"What? Would you rather have found out after you ravished me?" He chuckled, letting the rest of the transformation reverse itself, a move that while meant to claim victory was diminished in glory with the fact he was still wearing Elle's dress. "Ah, not that I could have kept this up for too much longer."

"Mias, you—"

"I have nothing to discuss with you!" He boomed, turning the knife to its side and letting it make contact with his flesh. "You crossed a line this time. I don't care how you think you were wronged, you still don't have the authority to reprimand me. I may distance myself from our family, but I still follow the basic code of conduct!"

"Conduct you're constantly bending to suit your every whim!" Elias reminded him. "Sure I crossed a few lines, but you've been dancing on it for  _years_!"

"And you're jealous I've been able to get away with it? Or because I didn't take you with me?" Mias raised an eyebrow and threw the blade over to Abernos and Retti to help with their bindings since mere finger work wasn't helping.

Flustered, Elias' mouth clamped shut for once.

"H-How did you know it was Mias?" Abernos asked as he freed her hands and gave her the knife to do the same with his.

"The master is the only person who doesn't use my nickname," Retti answered quietly.

Heaving a sigh of relief for the safety of his staff, Mias turned his attention back to Elias. "I thought it was just petty revenge for my neglect, but it's not, is it? You fight me with the passion of a scorned lover. It would certainly explain why you're so obsessed with me."

"I love you as my brother and I won't deny the pain I felt the day you left home made my heart break, but I'm not the sick fuck who kissed my brother."

"I'm not the one who enjoyed it," Mias quipped back.

"Heh…" Elias forced a smile and hung his head. "So that's it then… another loss to tick in my column and a victory for yours…"

"Shut up. From now on, I'll face you whenever you see fit, but you and your minions will never lay hands on my household again."

"Like you'll honor that…"

"I will. It's as you've said too… Elle was only another temporary fix… she's gone, which is why I had no other choice but to meet you this way."

"What?!" Retti and Abernos, finally freed from their restraints and nursing their wounds overheard.

"Elle's gone?!"

"But Master!"

"Silence you two, we'll discuss it later," Mias told them before turning his attention back to Elias. "Are we in agreement?"

"If you'll keep your word."

"Good, but first I have one more matter to attend to," he said, summoning the last of his transformation power into his hand and casting it around Elias' body. "I can't forgive you for what you did to her the first time, so consider this punishment."

"Punish—?! MIAS!" Elias screamed before his human voice was sealed and his body shrank smaller and smaller until it disappeared under his pile of clothes.

"Wh-What did you do?" Abernos asked, watching Mias quickly fashion Elias' shirt into a bag before fishing his brother out by one of his tiny feet.

"A hedgehog?" Retti said as the two approached him.

The tiny spiny creature didn't stand much chance against Mias and quickly found himself at the bottom of the makeshift sack and was soon joined by Iedra and Duncan as Mias wasted no time wrangling them up as well. The trio weren't to thrilled to be imprisoned in the confined space, especially with Elias' little spikes poking them if they moved at the wrong angle, a reaction that earned a pleased smile from Mias.

"Sir…?"

"Oh bloody hell… what did they do to you two? You weren't much to begin with, but blimey…" Mias set the bag down and quickly took a look at Retti's arm. "Iedra's birds?"

"Yes sir…" Retti nodded and winced as Mias' examined it.

"You'll need to have Percy treat you immediately as soon as you two get back."

"You're not coming with us?" Abernos asked.

"No, these three have to answer to Durias, as do I."

"…Is it true that Elle is… gone?" The stag asked with watery green eyes.

"Yes…" Mias answered slowly. "Things had become too dangerous, as you two obviously see. I tried to send her back to her world, but she fled… and I decided not to pursue her. It's for the best, and you know Elle, so clever and kind – she'll be alright on her own."

"But… that doesn't make any sense…" Retti said.

"I don't expect you to understand—"

"You're right, I don't. I don't see how the most selfish master in the world would just let the only person who makes him happy go. That doesn't make sense to me."

"She has a point," Abernos agreed. "It's certainly not like you to give up when things don't go your way. Did something else happen after you two left?"

"No. I… simply realized I care too much about her to keep her prisoner… It's also made me weak, and made you lot a target. She'd never forgive me if I let something happen to you, and frankly, I don't need any more trouble. I'm… tired."

"Then let's go home," Retti pleaded. "You don't need to go to the main house."

"I appreciate your concern Anaret, but my options are also exhausted."

Retti lower her head and pouted while Abernos leaned forward. "Is there anything you want us to tell the others?"

"I'll return as soon as I can," Mias cleared his throat and smiled his usual camp grin. "So tell Marius not to get too attached to being head of my household."

"Yes sir," both nodded while Abernos added a valiant salute.

"Alright then," he stood up, tossing the sack over his shoulder and heading for the door.

"Uh, Mias?" Abernos called after him, causing the magician to pause and look back. "You're not wearing that, are you?"

"Of course not!" Mias turned red and promptly stormed out of the Ivarick mansion to avoid any further questions they might have regarding the circumstances of their rescue.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 49-51. Originally written in 2014.


	18. Chapter 18

After a quick change of clothes from the satchel on his horse, Mias replaced the contents with the dress along and his bagged captives who were still putting up quite the fight much to Mias' annoyance. "I can snap your necks if you don't feel like cooperating."

The noise from the bag promptly ceased and the movement lessened. If he were pissed enough to use his magic on them, the threat of being killed likely had merit by this point.

"I see you managed to shake Cass," a tempered voice asked Mias before its owner appeared out from the shadows of the forest.

"Oh, so Durias did have one of you watching Elias." Mias wondered which of his brothers received that task seeing as Cassius had been sent to keep an eye on him. "And I notice at no point did you intervene."

"Intervening was not necessary, though if the situation had escalated, I wouldn't allow harm to come to the… 'woman'."

"Forget that detail if you would," Mias ordered as he jumped onto the saddle of his steed. "I'm returning to the main house. Do you mean to escort me?"

"I do, seeing as Elias is the one I was tasked with observing, but I'll keep my distance. You're clearly in no mood for my company."

"You're damn right," Mias said before clicking his tongue and giving Ares a starting kick.

He was off in a dark blur, leaving Pius alone in the creeping twilight with unuttered thoughts that held a great degree of intrigue for this Elle that had the twins at one another's throats with more ferocity than before. Mias' peculiar behavior clearly hadn't been the result of an off day or the act his usual pompousness put on when he was caught causing trouble. No, there was much more to this than what could be seen, and to the Dormaeus who held his reservations until all perspectives could be examined, it made him wonder what role the woman played in it all – provided she could be found.

Unaware that Elle would find her way to the main house on her own, the next meeting of the brothers focused on the fact the woman appeared to no longer be in connection with either of the twins.

"Are you that insistent on my not meeting her that you did this?" Durias asked Mias at the table where the eldest seven sat, Elias perched in a small cage in his seat of course.

"Of course. Granted I would have liked to continue keeping her, but if you're going to make this big a fuss over one little mistress, I'll stick to brief encounters from now on," Mias answered coolly. "Satisfied?"

"Hardly," Durias scowled and turned to Cassius. "You're the only one of us to have met her. What of her character?"

"My interaction with her was minimal, but I was greeted politely before Mias shoed her off. First impression alone, I think she's just another one of those meek, innocent types Mias happened to get his hands on. She's still quite wide-eyed considering how long she's been with him," Cass laughed.

"Appearances can be deceiving as we all know," Durias reminded them. "Mias, you leaving her here in our world is a far worse scenario than should you have returned her to her own world."

"She doesn't know a thing," Mias said, still calm as ever. "No more or less than what anyone outside these walls would know. Even if she had interest in betraying me for abandoning her, there is no information she could give to anyone. She'll want to live peacefully, so I doubt she'd ever want to speak of our time together."

"I would like to believe you in the interest of putting this matter to bed, but because you couldn't trust me enough to let me meet the girl, I'm going to have a hard time believing anything you tell me. We cannot let even the seemingly insignificant be allowed to roam this land without  _my_  consent. That being said, I'd like for you to return Elias to his proper form so he can lead the search for her."

"Not a chance!" Mias growled, tipping over his chair as he stood to object. "He's in that form for a damn good reason!"

From within his cage, Elias angrily gripped the bars with his tiny paws and showed his tiny teeth to his brother.

"I agree with Mias," Pius said, surprising all his brothers with his unexpected siding. "I understand that given Elias' skills, he would be the best to find this woman, but I wouldn't put any trust in him treating her in a manner that would yield compliance."

"I could go with him," Cassius suggested.

"And do you really think our personally hunting this woman down would bode well? Unless you're willing to rule now that she is indeed a threat, I wouldn't advise such extreme measures," Pius continued.

"Pius…" Mias was not only shocked to hear his brother speak, but to have it be in his favor.

"Then how do you suggest we proceed?" Durias asked the fifth.

"I can't advise the best course of action, but I think we've neglected to consider a rather important angle to this situation."

"Which is…?" Aurelius asked.

"Despite his 'abandoning' her, Mias still wishes to protect this woman from us. Curious behavior, is it not? I believe there are feelings of love at work."

"That's a lie!" Mias yelled, immediately wishing Pius hadn't been on his side at all.

"Is it? The lengths you'll go to for this woman's sake say otherwise."

"And when you consider how Father was when it came to Mother…" Thade thought over the situation with this newly presented angle and found it plausible.

"Father's so called 'love' for Mother made him mad in case you all have forgotten! I'm not about to down a bottle of poison because some woman is no longer in my life! What's wrong with wanting to spare a decent shag the hassle of dealing with you lot? That's  _all_  it is! Leave her be, and  _should_  anything happen, I'll take responsibility!"

"An impassioned declaration, but you've proven there is no trust between us so I can no longer give you my good faith Mias. You'll answer for yourself immediately," Durias looked to Cassius and Aurelius who sat on the same side as Mias. The two rose and stood behind Mias on either side. "Your word no longer had value at this table."

"WHAT?!" Mias attempted to fight back, but Aurelius had his arms wrenched behind his back in an instant while Cassius clamped two shackle-like bracelets to Mias' wrists. Seeking the aid of his magic in hopes of escape, Mias summoned his power onto to receive a jolt of electricity through his body, the very spell's power turned against him.

"You  _knew_  my patience with you was thin, don't pretend you were unaware of this becoming your fate," Durias continued as Aurelius and Cassius backed away, leaving Mias to admire the new jewelry he couldn't remove.

"So you'll imprison me?! ME?! This hardly warrants such extremity! Remove these!"

"The degree of betrayal matters not. You do not trust my judgment and that needs to change. I am the head of this family not because of birth order, but because I'm the one with the strength to lead it. You are my brother, and our family's sole magician, you are meant to help me guide this family but instead you continue to think only of yourself, and that selfishness has come home to roost, as have you," he gave another nod to Cass and Aurelius and the two proceeded to drag him off.

"You can't do this to me, Durias!" He screamed loudly in protest even after being removed from the room. "DURIAS!"

Durias heaved a heavy sigh and let his head sink onto his propped up hands.

"I didn't think you'd really do it…" Thade commented.

"I didn't want to," Durias admitted. "But if what Pius said is true, I cannot hesitate. We can't lose him…"

"Durias, if you're basing this solely on my speculation—" Pius began.

"I'm not," Durias sighed again. "I sensed it myself… he probably doesn't know it, but he's so much like how Father used to be, and we all know what sort of trouble that caused…"

"But sealing him? I'll be the first one to admit Mias' duty to the family has been lax, but we haven't had to seal a magician since great-great uncle Asmodeus – and he tried to kill the entire family!" Thade reminded him.

"And what else would we do? Give in to him? We've been far too accommodating to the twins, which probably is why we've had so many problems with them in the first place…"

As the aftermath of Durias' decision continued with mild discussion, from within his cage Elias had curled up into a protective spiny ball. While he thought he'd be happy to see Mias being scolded for once, knowing what fate now awaited his twin didn't have him too optimistic for his own.

With Abernos and Retti back safe at Mias' seaside manor, the household mourned Elle's presence, while patiently awaiting the return of its master, but as the days passed without any sigh of him, anxiety rose and concerns grew, until Mias' messenger returned from the main house with a letter detailing the fate of the magician.

Malcolm answered the door like he did every morning for the bird bringing the day's mail, but knew something was amiss by the absence of her cheery smile. "Good morning, Hilda."

"Good morning, Malcolm. I have another letter from the main house…" The bird, or rather bird woman, pulled a rolled parchment letter from the satchel at her waist and presented it to him.

"Is something the matter?" Malcolm asked, assuming it was something personal as he accepted the letter and nonchalantly opened it.

"I didn't want to believe the whispers I heard at the main house, but when I was asked to deliver this… I… " Hilda said sadly while Malcolm's eyes quickly turned down to read the letter.

His eyes widened and he had to place his hand on the doorframe to steady himself.

"I'm so sorry, Malcolm…" Hilda said as she backed off the stoop before spreading her wing-like arms and flying off.

The major domo hurried back inside, calling for his colleagues and current master as he rushed to where Marius was enjoying breakfast in the dining hall. "Lord Marius! It's awful! Your brothers…! Your brothers they…! Master Mias, they…!"

"C-Calm down, Malcolm," the boy said, setting down his silverware and rising to meet the vampire. "Is it word from Mias?"

"Worse…" Malcolm said, handing him the letter while Percy popped in from the servant's door and Abernos and Retti limped in with Gale assisting both of them.

Seeing all eyes were on him and the letter, Marius cleared his throat to read it allowed, "'To the household of one, Mathias Dormaeus: it has fallen to my authority to inform you that your servitude is no longer necessary as your master is to remain at the main estate until further notice. While it is to our understanding that Lord Marius Dormaeus is guest in this household, we encourage he return home as well after seeing to the closure of the property.'"

"Wh-What does that mean?" Retti asked.

"They… imprisoned Mias," Marius translated it to simpler terms.

"WHAT?!" The majority of the staff yelled.

"And they're asking that we dismiss all of you…" Malcolm turned to the others. "I'm bond to the family, so I can go back to the main house with Lord Marius, but the rest of you were hired by Mias… so…"

"Well ain't that somethin'…" Gale frowned.

Marius crinkled up the letter and threw it into the corner. "Oh we'll go back alright, go and bust Mias out of there! Right, Malcolm?!"

"Sir, I don't think you understand what it is they did to Mias…" Malcolm said.

"Which is…?" Abernos asked, uncertain himself, though it definitely sounded bad.

"If they were able to imprison Mias, it's because they sealed his magic. Given the Dormaeus' history, it's no uncommon for a magician to become… unruly, and as such there were method put in place to deal with that sort of scenario. The one Master Mias told me of were a pair of armlets designed to turn the power of magician's magic on himself, which is what I'm guessing Durias used on him. There's supposedly a key that unlocks them, but we have no idea what it looks like and it's said only the head of the family is privy to the knowledge of its location, but I can't be certain."

"B-But… only a Dormaeus magician could have constructed something like that, so sooner or later Mias will figure out how to break out of them!" Marius said hopefully.

"I suppose you have a point, but they've been used on a number of magicians before and none of them were able to break out of them."

"None of them were Mias!" The boy refused to believe Mias could be doomed so easily.

"…What do we do?" Percy asked Malcolm.

"I suppose we'd better heed their word for the time being. No doubt they sent the same letter to the winter home otherwise I'd say let's all just go there…" Malcolm sighed as he thought over their options.

"I won't go back," Marius said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve to remove their watery appearance. "Durias will allow me some liberties for the time being, don't you think? So long as a Dormaeus in running this household, it's fine. What'll we do if Elle comes back and none of us are here?"

"But we don't even know if she'll want to come back," Retti said.

"That's right – we don't know, so we have to stay here. And Mias might come back too," Marius forced a confident smile as he knew his brother would. "He'll be pretty pissed if I let his household dissolve under my watch."

"That's very noble of you, Lord Marius, but even good intentions can lead to negative consequences, and I only say this because I don't want to try Durias' patience and see you punished as well."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'll simply tell Durias we can't let Mias' selfishness punish you innocent people. You were promised jobs here, am I right? And it'll be good experience for me as a young lord to get a handle of running a household, albeit a small one."

Malcolm shared looks with his colleagues before turning to smile at the young lord. "If you put it that way, I'm sure we can arrange reasonable terms."

"You'll help me compose a letter with fancy language, won't you?"

"Of course,  _Master_  Marius," Malcolm bowed with a toothy grin on his face, knowing just how to please him.

"Mm, yeah, 'Master' sounds so much cooler than 'Lord'." Marius grinned.

"Mias always said anyone can be born a Lord, but few live to become a Master," Malcolm chortled. "Oh, and we'll have to see to it Hilda the mail bird is reinstated as our messenger."

"Alright," Marius agreed and left the dining hall with manservant while the other four exchanged quiet smiles, grateful Marius was enough like Mias in stubbornness, but far more considerate of them.

Meanwhile, having at last made it to the Dormaeus main estate completely of her own power, Elle found herself in the office of the head of the family explaining the details of her kidnapping by Mias, a story that may have seemed unbelievable to any brother, but Durias sat quietly and listened through the whole series of events. Elias's part had him rolling his eyes at one point, something Elle didn't notice, but it was more out of shame for his brother's actions than it was disbelief. He could believe everything Elle had told him without question, something he was always hesitant to do with females, but regardless of whether she spoke truth or lies, people didn't just show up at their house like this. The smart thing she ought to have done was run as far away as she could, but instead she was here, trying to convince him she wasn't worth any of the trouble being caused over her.

"Hm, and you still have no idea how you were able to reach the house?"

"I can't be certain… but Mias did say I was impressionable to his magic… maybe the spell he cast on me made me immune," Elle shrugged. She really didn't have any idea how that could have happened.

"And what spell is that?"

"A transformation spell," she answered. "I can use it freely. It surprised Mias too, but he said since I'm from a world without magic, it would make sense that I'm vulnerable to it."

"If this is true, then I can't let you go back to your world," he said honestly.

Somehow Elle knew that. Even if the spell wore off being in non magical environment, she didn't know how long that would take or what consequences it would have. "…Then are you going to kill me?"

"Currently you are neither a threat nor a liability; merely a disturbance that I feel can be dealt with. If Mias no longer wishes to keep you as his mistress, then we can assume his opinion in the matter is irrelevant, and if Mias loses interest, so will Elias who likely only pursued you to antagonize him. However, given that you carry a part of our family's magical essence in your very body, you understand why I'd be hesitant to grant you your freedom."

"It's not a parlor trick I intend to show off!"

"Yes," Durias raised his hand up to lower her volume. "You do seem to be quite the responsible young woman, but my concern lies with those who have targeted our family who would then target you."

"But it's just a transformation spell! Only one animal! What could they possibly gain from targeting me?"

"You're asking for reason where there is none. Do you think it really matters how much power you have? No, the fact that you have it at all is amazing, all the more so by the fact you can wield it."

"I b-barely use it… if I'm out on my own, no one would even know. You don't have to keep me imprisoned."

"Imprisoned? Is that what you think awaits you?"

"You won't let me go back to my world; you won't let me live freely in this one… what am I supposed to think? We'll all just live happily ever after as one big dark magic family?"

"It's an option," he said seriously.

"So… you want me… to live here?"

"For the time being. Is that unreasonable?"

"N-No, that's very generous, and unexpected… but you can understand why I don't want to have anything to do with this family any more than I have to, don't you?"

"Of course," he smiled a bit. "Perhaps I'm being hasty. I'll council with my brothers on the matter before I make my decision, so could you think about what I've said as well?"

Elle nodded her head. "Alright."

"Splendid. I'll have the maids prepare a room for you if you'd like."

"…I would like to clean up a bit, yes…"

"And we'll have someone come treat your hands. It'll be difficult to eat properly if you can't hold your silverware correctly."

Elle hugged her injured hands to her chest and nodded. "Thank you…"

"Think nothing of it—"

"No, I really mean it, and I'm sorry. I thought you'd be like them… and you'd just as well kill me than trouble yourself any further… so thank you very much."

Durias paused for a moment. When was the last time he'd been sincerely thanked for just doing his job properly? He couldn't remember, but it was quite refreshing to hear. "You're welcome."

At first his initial impression of Elle was one of confusion. While he would agree she wasn't the sort of girl he pictured belonging in a Dormaeus household, he was beginning to see her appeal. Her blunt honesty and determination weren't the kind of characteristics those in the Dormaeus family often came across, or maybe that was just her ignorance in the face of a family she had no way of knowing how powerful they truly were, but that was nice in it's own way for a change of pace. He looked forward to getting to know the sort of woman she was over the next few days.

* * *

Elle already felt her optimism waning in the wake of Durias' request. He seemed a reasonable enough man, but was that only because she hadn't objected to him? Ignorance had been her saving grace with Mias, but now she knew of the Dormaeus' reputation and quite frankly found herself fearful of what could happen to her if she dared to cross another of the brothers.

Lying in bed to rest and reflect on her thoughts was the best course of action, she decided. With her eyes closed and body sinking into the plush down on the duvet, it was easy to pretend she was back at the manor without all this heartache and strange uneasiness in her gut. She missed Abernos' company, and Percy's cooking, arguing outfits with Malcolm and Retti, tending the animals with Gale, and studying with Marius… and Mias… She couldn't deny that she missed him too.

Why did he have to be such an ass? Though there could be same fault with her own actions that led them to this point, Elle was certain there was nothing she could have done prior or post to change the outcome. Mias didn't trust her; Mias didn't care enough about her; Mias didn't want his lifestyle inconvenienced any further than it already had. As usual, Mias had all the power in the world, but he  _chose_  not to use it. Stupid, selfish, lazy, spoiled ass… She ought to be glad to be rid of him!

Determined to not shed any more tears over the loss of such a despicable man, Elle rubbed her eyes to stave off any crying and slowly opened them back to her new reality: still part of the Dormaeus' world for the time being, but perhaps not for much longer. She understood Durias' suspicions and knew it would take a little time to convince him she wanted no part in their dealings and what information she knew she'd take to the grave. Then she'd wash her hands of this whole nefarious family and finally move on with her life.

A knock at the door preceding the maid who entered with a few garments draped over her forearm. She was a stout old woman with salt and pepper hair, dressed plainly in a pale brownish dress with an off-white apron that held spools of thread, a measuring tape, and a pin cushion with various sewing needles stuck into it. Elle didn't need an explanation to deduce she was the seamstress here to fit her for more appropriate attire other than her peasant's dress and Earthly clothes.

She gave the woman no argument on the subject and donned the garments she was given without fuss over the knickers' airiness or the corset's tightness, mostly because she'd become accustomed to the feel of each by now. The dress she was given did however raise her discomfort levels: it was beautiful of course, a dark colored dress tinted a shade of indigo as far as Elle's eyes could discern – at first glance it appeared black, but against the embroidery on the mandarin style collar and shoulders confirmed otherwise. From the collar's clasp, the dress opened up in the shape of triangle to the heart shaped bustier that showed a modest bit of cleavage compared to the standard of dress Mias usually had her wear. A bit of fur trimmed the shoulders above the puffed sleeves, hiding the hem of the cape that attached to the dress and for a finishing touch had a matching roundlet headpiece adorned to her hair, completing the look perfectly, but leaving Elle concerned as to why she had to look like she was one of the family…

She didn't let her worries show and waited until the seamstress left to admire her appearance in the room's full length mirror for only a few moments before there was another knock at the door followed by a man's voice.

"Are you decent?" He asked.

It wasn't as deep a voice as Durias', piquing Elle's curiosity as to which brother it was this time – she knew it had to be one of them. "Yes, sir."

The door opened, revealing not just one, but two of the Dormaeus men – namely Aurelius and Thade.

"Sirs…" Elle corrected her grammar under her breath before holding it, unsure of what the two could want.

"I'm Aurelius Dormaeus, second born."

"And I'm Thadalius Dormaeus, third born."

"Elle Blom," Elle bowed politely. "Only child."

"We thought it best to introduce ourselves," Aurelius explained. "Seeing as you're going to be staying with us for the time being, though if I may speak frankly, I don't understand why Durias has such a keen interest in the matter. You don't seem like you're worth much fuss."

A bit harsh, Elle thought, though she did have to agree with him. "That's for Lord Durias to decide though, isn't it? What I say is meaningless at this point if he cannot believe me."

"Then you're well aware of what you've gotten yourself into?" Thade asked.

Elle frowned a bit. "And if I may speak frankly, none of this was my choosing, but seeing as I've found myself in this precarious situation, I felt it necessary to do what I must to protect myself."

Thade responded with a pleased smile. "Perhaps we spoke too soon."

"Might we interest you in a brief tour of our home? No doubt Durias has assigned you an escort, but with this being such a large castle, committing it all to memory will take some time."

"…Is that wise to show a stranger like me?" Elle asked, wondering if the offer was some sort of test.

"Our secrets hardly involve where the toilets are," Aurelius chuckled and offered his arm to her. "Come."

"Alright," Elle agreed, though she didn't feel like she had any room to decline. She took Aurelius arm cautiously, allowing him to lead her out of the room and down the hall while Thade named off rooms and occasionally opened a few doors to show off the best of them.

It became obvious how easy it could be to get lost in such a place, a very fact confirmed by Thade when he shared a story of how a young Pius lost his way while trying to take the twins to his room to play. "He was about six I think, and he must have been crying for at least a half hour before one of the maids found them."

"That young and you were left on your own?" Elle asked.

"We all usually had someone near by looking after us, but we all had a stubborn thirst for independence early on – except Elias. He and Mias might as well have been conjoined given the way he clung to him," Aurelius explained. "Even now you see how obsessed he still is with his brother."

"They never should have separated in the womb," Thade agreed.

"Then why is he intent on killing Mias?"

"I don't think the issue of Mias' mortality has ever crossed Elias' mind to be honest. He knows he  _can't_  kill him, thus it making for good combat practice for the both of them."

"That doesn't account for the degree of bloodlust," Elle said quietly, remembering the fight she witnessed and subconsciously tightened her grip on Aurelius' arm.

"Don't let it concern you," Aurelius smiled and patted her hand. "Elias won't cause you any trouble here – not that he could."

"What do you mean?"

"If he's caused you any lament, you'll enjoy this," Thade chuckled as they detoured down another hallway and after a few turns entered a drawing room where another of the brothers, Pius, was in the process of tending to a larger animal cage. "Is he in there, Pius?"

Elle looked confused for a moment until Pius pointed to a smaller cage with a small spiny creature rooting around in the bedding.

"Ah, there he is," Thade picked up the cage and brought it over for Elle to see. "Seems he was a bit too naughty this time and Mias turned him into a hedgehog."

"What?" Elle peered down into the little enclosure until the critter raised its head and met her eyes. The eye marks were unmistakable, and the initial stunned reaction followed by grunting confirmed the creature knew her. "…Won't it wear off?"

"Eventually, but I believe Mias made it more powerful than usual. He also turned Iedra Ivarick into a duck and Elias' servant Duncan into a rabbit," Aurelius tried to suppress a laugh. "I know it's technically a misuse of his powers, but it is pretty funny. I mean look at him."

Elias gave his brother an unamused look before curling up into a ball to ignore him.

"Oh, come now Elias, this isn't the first time you've been on the receiving end of a transformation spell – and it's not like you were minding your own business as you were specifically ordered to do." Aurelius tapped one of the cage's bars, but Elias didn't unfurl himself. "So as you can see, he's not in any state, not to mention mood, to cause trouble."

Elle found her nerves somewhat eased, but even as a small woodland animal, she wasn't about to underestimate Elias. "I see…"

"Ah, and of course this is your first time meeting Pius. He's the fifth born," Thade continued, presenting his younger brother to her.

Pius smiled politely and gave a small bow. "A pleasure."

"Likewise," Elle curtsied.

"Does Durias know you're escorting her?" Pius asked his brothers.

"It's not like he has the time to do it himself, and we all are supposed to form our opinion of her before a proper plan of action can be decided," Thade explained.

"And thus far I find her very agreeable," Aurelius smiled smugly, touching Elle's hand again.

"Um, thank you?" Elle wasn't sure if he was saying that purposely for her benefit or if he truly meant it. Passing judgment in front of her was unlikely after all, even if she had made a good first impression.

The tour ended back at the room from whence they came. They parted on polite terms and Elle returned to her chambers, grateful for the pleasant interaction, but at the same time suspicious of it. It made sense that they would be curious about her and want to gather as much information from her as they could, but it made their apparent kindness feel disingenuous – not that she blamed them. In all honesty she expected them to be more like how Mias first was with her: rude and forceful, but they were noblemen none-the-less, and seemed to have greater maturity and wisdom than he did. Perhaps Mias' detachment from them was why he was such an ass in the first place.

"I need to stop thinking about him…" Elle told herself quietly as she walked to one of the room's windows to see how the weather faired.

It was still gray, and the rain had turned to mist as the evening settled in, creating the perfect ambiance for the old castle. She had to wonder if the estate was haunted, though she had no desire to find out. The living were more than enough to deal with right now.

In need of something to do, she began to hum as she guided her fingers along the edges of furniture while slowly walking the room. A bit of absent mindedness might help ease her nerves she decided as she tried not to focus on anything other than the soft tune her throat produced and the feel of each texture against her fingertips: smooth cherry wood, silk cushion, satin pillows… each luxurious sensation slowly, but surely easing her into tranquility.

The calm lasted longer than she expected it to, through dinner (which she had alone in her room surprisingly), reading from the selection on the built in bookshelf, taking a nice long soak in the tub, and even as she fell asleep that night, but it ended in a way not unfamiliar to Elle: nightmares. Mostly the kind that involved running as fast as she could and still not getting anywhere. She wasn't even sure what she was running from, or more likely who, not that it really mattered.

Her subconscious seemed determined to keep her from sleep and so Elle surrendered to turning up her bedside lamp and trying to read another passage from a book that caught her interest. She read for a total of five minutes before she heard movement in the hall outside her door: footsteps, but the pace was off. She heard a step and then a drag, step, drag, step, drag – the user either had a limp or was pulling something along with them.

Curiosity got the better of her and Elle retreated from bed, approaching her door just as she saw a light pass by under the door. She waited until it passed before she quietly opened the door and peaked her head out to see who it was.

A few steps down the hall she saw a person with very long graying hair slowly limping along with a lantern gripped tightly in their left hand. Being hunched over with their back to her, Elle wasn't quite sure of the gender: the figure was lean with clothes that no longer fit properly and they were wrinkled at that. A rather out of place individual, Elle noted as her feet carried her out into the hall after them.

She followed at a distance until the person stopped and coughed hardly into their right hand. From the deepness of the sound, Elle was almost certain it was a man, a man who proceeded to collapse onto his knees into a coughing fit.

"Are you alright, sir?!" She rushed to his aid without a second thought. Kneeling as his side, she got a better look at his face and the dark marks that encapsulated his eye sockets. This man was a Dormaeus, and from the looks of his age (late fifties or possibly early sixties) had to be a generation ahead of the brothers. Perhaps an uncle, or maybe even…

He turned to look at her, his eyes cloudy and bewildered by the sight of her, but a happy grin on his face. "Beautiful."

"Huh?" Elle didn't expect him to flirt, but if he had any relation to Mias, she shouldn't be surprised. "Uh, thank you, but are you alright? Can you stand?"

"Thea will be jealous…" he said, letting Elle take on more of his weight as she helped him to his feet. "You won't tell her, will you?"

"…No?" Elle was definitely confused, but the more she watched the man's face, the more she understood that he wasn't all there himself.

"I'm going to be a father, you know," he told her, that happy grin still on his face.

"Oh?" Elle played along and helped carry him where he wanted to go.

"I love children. Do you love children?"

"I suppose I do."

"Would you like a baby too?"

"No, sir," Elle blushed. Even if he wasn't of sound mind, he still was coming on a bit strong.

He chuckled, over what remained a mystery, but they continued on until the reached the main hall where a concerned maid and Thade were just beginning their search. "Juuuuuuuulius!"

Thade looked up at the two and quickly hurried up the steps to avoid Elle and the man tumbling down together. "Out of bed again, Dragias?"

Dragias laughed. "Thea kicked me out of bed."

"Did she now?" Thade said in a rather kind voice as he took hold of the man and motioned for the maid to assist him. "Well I'm sure she's come around by now. You should go back to her."

"Yes… Thea will be mad if she sees me with this lovely lady," he grinned again while a sly hand gave Elle's backside a quick pat.

Elle endured it, knowing slapping the man wasn't going to get them anywhere and waited until the maid had a good hold of the man before she turned to Thade. "…He's your father, isn't he?"

"…Yes," Thade admitted with some reservation as they watched the two until they rounded a corner and were out of sight. "He's been like this for nearly thirteen years, and he favors roaming the halls if he can slip away from his nurses."

"And 'Thea' is your late mother, isn't she?"

"Yes," Thade looked down at her. "How much of this story do you know?"

"Not much. Mias certainly wouldn't talk about it, but I think I can guess… She died shortly after having Marius. Your father couldn't take the loss and went mad."

"Close. In truth he tried to commit suicide by poison, but he underestimated the dosage needed so he was found before it could claim his life… However the damage to his mind was already significant."

"How horrible…"

"It's amazing he's managed to survive as long as he has. I know he doesn't necessarily look it, but he's in declining health… so I will extend my gratitude to you for assisting him."

"O-Of course," Elle nodded her head. "I'm glad I could help. I suppose it was a good thing I couldn't sleep."

"Your unrest is understandable, but these halls are difficult enough to traverse in the daytime. Allow me to escort you back to your chambers."

"Alright," Elle said quietly, rather grateful he offered seeing as she wasn't confident in getting back on her own. They walked back in silence and parted with a simple 'goodnight' and a polite bow. The continued decency of the older Dormaeus brothers never ceased to amaze her, and brought with it some small comfort that they wouldn't be unreasonable like Mias.

Elle scolded herself for even thinking the name as she crawled back into bed and nestled her head into the pillows, but she couldn't shake it. Mias admitted to her once the demise of his parents was a sore subject, and while she could understand, it still didn't make sense as to why it hit him harder than any of the other brothers… but as she thought about it for a moment, she remembered there was one thing Mias always had that his brothers didn't: magic. Did he feel guilty about having that power and being unable to save her? That certainly made the most sense, though Mias would have only been about fifteen at the time, and even if he were talented at a young age, any magic involving mortality was bound to be complicated as it always were in the fiction of her world.

She hugged one of the pillows to her chest, her train of thought running down numerous pathways of possible explanations for the questions that still plagued her about the magician and made her wonder if her curiosity would let her leave them unanswered if she truly wanted to forget about him because right now the chances of accomplishing that were low. As angry as she was at him, she still wanted to know more about him if only for the sole reason of gaining a deeper understanding of him, knowledge she could use to conduct herself more appropriately with him, or if need be, close the chapter on her days with him.

She fell asleep a short time later, her dreams thankfully vacant of pleasantries this time around.

* * *

For what it was worth, Mias' life hadn't really changed much – aside from the fact he couldn't freely use his magic or leave the estate, a punishment he responded to by holding up in his grandfather's old study and proceeding as he wanted to with the ancient material by using them as fuel in the fireplace. Incorrect knowledge had no place in his research if this was to be his home for an undisclosed amount of time.

He already cleared an entire case going by title alone and spent his morning skimming through text after text, ripping out useful pages and destroying the rest. He'd bind new volumes with connecting notes of his own once the process was finished. It was tedious work, but the payoff of having more space for up-to-date volumes and experiments would be worth it. He needed to pass the time somehow and without Elias to interrupt or Elle to distract, work was always the next best thing.

"Mias," a single knock on the door to the study announced Durias' presence before he entered. "A word?"

Mias' spectacles slid down the bridge of his nose as he gave his eldest brother a less than thrilled expression. "What?"

"Regarding the barrier around the estate; how secure is it?"

"The barrier is fine. I boosted the spell eight months ago like I do every year. It recognizes any Dormaeus, but those approaching from the outside will be unable to enter. Those who exit from the inside will also be unable to re-enter. It's not a complicated spell to remember, Durias," Mias said mockingly, pushing his spectacles back up before turning to his current book.

"I'm aware of how it's  _supposed_  to work, but hypothetically speaking, could something or someone you've enchanted pass through?"

Mias lowered the book again and tilted his head back in annoyance. "I suppose it's not impossible since my magic is part of my energy which the barrier would recognize, but no spell I cast on anyone would last long enough for them to figure that out."

"Hmm, that's interesting…"

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Mias asked. "You wouldn't come down here to ask me a mere hypothetical."

"I ask because it's your duty to inform me about such things as I desire," Durias replied calmly.

"'Duty'," Mias sneered. "You use that word like it's supposed to mean something to me."

"If not to me, then to our family itself, Mias. I'd be all too glad if I or any of our other brothers had inherited the power, but that's not what fate decided at our births. I can make things worse for you, remember that."

"Ha! What would you do? Starve me? Confine me further? I'd be of no use to you then. You've taken the only thing I ever asked of you and now even as I diligently try to carry out my work, my 'duty' to this family, you have the nerve to threaten me because you don't like the way I talk back to you? What sort of head does that really make you?"

A swift punch to Mias' gut answered that question. "I'm not asking you as the head of this family, I'm telling you as your brother."

Mias doubled over on the floor clutching his stomach and trying to suppress the urge to vomit, which he somehow managed. He forgot just how strong Durias was, even when he was clearly holding back.

"Get back to work," Durias said coldly before leaving Mias to heave on the floor.

It took him a few minutes to recover, and even once he had, he stayed seated on the floor for a while as the parallels to his plight and Elle's made him wonder if this was karma's punishment and not just Durias'. Had he been that horrible and unreasonable? If he had, then surely Elle would have never looked at him as kindly as she did. He didn't entirely deserve this, surely.

The only difference in their situations was that Mias didn't want to go home necessarily; he could stand having to stay in the main house, even just in this room; having his magic sealed was annoying, but he'd endure all of it if it meant Elle being here with him. She'd make the best of the situation, wouldn't she? Comfort him with her sweet kisses and the warm embrace of her body.

However, even if Elle were to appear before him at this moment, he highly doubted he'd receive any kisses, let alone a smile. He'd given her more than enough reason to despise him for a lifetime making any apologies futile in his mind… but it was worth a try once he finally escaped these shackles, wasn't it? He'd been too hasty with her dismissal even though it was the last thing he wanted, but perhaps her involvement wouldn't compromise her safety after all, not if he were the one to accept the consequences. Given how often she occupied his thoughts, it had to be worth enduring a few unpleasantries if it meant they could be together a while longer, and that quickly became his only hope to help motivate his productivity.

"She met Father?" Durias queried Thade further in his office.

"She was quite patient and kind with him despite not realizing who he was, not to mention it was the middle of night so I doubt she was out to impress anyone. I think we can trust her."

"Just because she helped an old man doesn't mean she doesn't have ulterior motives," Durias reminded him.

"You're right, but we're usually correct when it comes to our intuition about others. I'm not out to rush your judgment, simply to help contribute information towards a sound one," Thade elaborated.

"Then perhaps I ought to spend a little time with her," he scratched his beard in thought. "Can you and Aurelius see to my usual matters for the day?"

"Of course," Thade nodded as Durias stood up from his chair.

"Splendid. I'll leave you to it then," he said as he made a swift exit from the room. He realized it was unlike him to shirk his responsibilities to his younger brothers, even for a day, but his curiosity was now such that he wanted to unravel the mysterious woman personally, and since it was his duty to lookout for the family, perhaps it could be considered work. Work none-the-less though he reminded himself as he knocked on her door and awaited an answer.

No response.

He knocked again. "Elle?"

Still no response.

It was past 10, perhaps she wasn't in her bed chamber at all, but he didn't know where else she'd be. He knocked once more with a bit more force before opening the door to check the room.

The curtains were still drawn and the lamps extinguished, even the embers in the hearth had turned black having not been neglected for far too long. He spied Elle's figure still curled up in bed, clutching a pillow as she slept peacefully – a sight he had no similar memory of in his thirty-six years. He'd seen his own mother sleeping during his youth, but she was always so composed while she slumbered.

Elle, on the other hand, looked like some defenseless creature the way she was curled up, and yet there was a strange appeal to the shape: the childlike innocence of a being unknown to the world and intimidated by it – traits he hadn't quite pictured her with when she was awake given the bravery of her efforts by coming here.

 _"Is this how women are?"_  His mind asked as a curious finger brushed a bit of hair past her forehead.

Like Mias, he wasn't unknown to the pleasure the opposite sex brought, but he hadn't the habit of keeping a woman, and given his own ruling that doing such would only distract him and his brothers, his knowledge of women was surprisingly limited.

"Mnn… not now Mias…" Elle mumbled into the pillow as she became aware of Durias' touch and turned over to avoid it.

Durias cracked a smile in mild amusement. "Is that how you're used to being awakened?"

Elle opened her eyes when she heard the voice speaking was not the magician and slowly cranked her head to see who was disturbing her rest.

"The night is for rest," Durias informed her.

"L-Lord Durias?!" She jumped up the moment her eyes adjusted and focused on him. Having Mias seeing her in the night gown was no cause for fuss, but the elder brother who she knew she needed to be on her best behavior with was another matter. "I-I'm sorry I'm not decent!"

"I wouldn't expect refinement during sleep," he chuckled. "There's no need for apologies, or such formality."

"Y-You say that, but…" she blushed out of embarrassment and then had to wonder why he was visiting her. "U-Um, is there something you wanted?"

"I'd like to request the pleasure of your company for the day," he explained.

Thinking his definition of pleasurable company didn't differ from Mias', Elle blushed brighter and tugged the sheets up further over her body with a defensive frown. Sure it was Durias' house, but a man didn't just show up in a woman's room with any innocent request. "J-Just what do you think I am? I'll have you know I was a virtuous virgin before that brother of yours kidnapped me and despite living with him, it's in no way changed my virtues. I don't care if you are a powerful lord."

The accusation was unexpected enough for Durias' eyes to widen in surprise. "Er, you misunderstand. I meant going for a walk and talking or something of the sort."

Elle flushed a pure red and retreated back on the bed. "Oh my god, I am  _so_  sorry…"

"For what?" Durias hadn't taken any offense, but saw an opportunity to tease the poor thing a little. "That you don't find me attractive enough to take to bed?"

"No! You're very attractive, I—" Elle bowed her head into her hands to hide her face. "I'm sorry… Being here isn't easy for me. My mind's a mess…"

"Which is why it's probably wise if you and I get to know one another a bit so both our concerns can be dealt with," Durias said while extending his hand to her.

Elle slowly lowered her hands and hesitantly looked up at him. "…Alright."

He was surprised how small her hand look against his as she took it to help herself out of bed, and continued to look at his own in comparison as Elle excused herself to the bathroom to freshen up and change. Her words and brief contact of her hand just now were putting ideas in his head, and other places. His carnal desires were that of any man his age, though he often found himself forced to deny them for the simple reason that no outsider should ever get so close to the family.

However, Elle was different in that respect. She was familiar with them to a degree, and while not personally with him just yet, it could certainly be arranged. After all, meeting any decent woman was a challenge and here one was right under his roof, and better yet, one who sought to be in his good graces. He'd be a fool to not take advantage of the situation, but not a gentleman.

The strain of reason versus instinct only tightened when she emerged from the other room in the dark dress. She was an attractive young thing, and looking at her in a typical Dormaeus style garment made her look as if she was meant to belong here, or maybe that was simply his wishful thinking.

He said nothing on the subject as they exited the room to tour the house and converse. He asked about her upbringing, interests, and the wonders that the other world held. She wasn't much different from any other woman really, yet there was something about her once her uneasiness melted away and she freely conversed with him. Appearances aside, it became obvious why Mias fancied her. She has her wits about her and a passionate spirit, and if her expressions earlier were anything to go by, she was probably fun to tease once she was a little more comfortable in her surroundings.

"How much more about me do you think you'll need to know?" Elle asked him over lunch (her breakfast). They'd taken their meal in the conservatory to take advantage of the day's sun now that the rainclouds had moved on.

"It's difficult to say. You can answer every question I pose to you, but what matters is what I believe," he answered.

"So then what point is there in talking if you don't believe anything I say?"

"I listen for consistency, and I do believe what you've told me about your past, but what concerns me is the future. Exactly what is it you plan to do?"

"I've told you: I have no intention of sharing anything from my time with you and your family. I'd rather just forget it all and move on with my life. I suppose I'd go to a village to waitress or keep house. Those are pretty much my only options in this world aside from prostitution, right?"

"For a young woman on her own, yes, it's a good start, but you aren't limited to such careers. How do you feel about nursing?"

"Nursing?"

"You seem to relate well with people and you at least present yourself as a caring and kind woman."

"I don't 'present'," Elle frowned.

Durias chuckled. "I ask because you didn't hesitate to assist my father. With our aging staff, having a young pair of hands tending to him may do wonders for him."

"I have nothing against you or your father, Durias, but staying here… I can't…"

"Because of Mias?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "I'm sorry. You've been nothing but kind and reasonable, and I would like to help you, but I can't stay in a place that reminds me of him… I need to get over him, and I don't think I can do that if I stay."

"It's understandable," he nodded his head. "You must have truly loved him."

"No… I don't think so," Elle said honestly. "I never told him for one, and secondly… I… I suppose I was never as kind to him as I could have been, but he makes being kind to him so difficult when he's an ass too much of the time. I'd rather not coddle him and feed his ego. He's bad enough."

Durias laughed in agreement. "He's always been difficult, but in the past, he usually behaved himself quite well once his needs were met – and I don't mean sex. He craved attention ever since he was a boy, be it good or bad."

"Well when you have five older brothers I can imagine competition being fierce."

"Sometimes, but for the most part we all got along quite well, mostly because we feared disappointing our parents. They were never physical with us, but they had very good glares that instilled fear in all of us."

Elle giggled at the thought. "They were good parents then, weren't they?"

"Yes," Durias smiled. "They've set a very high standard which is why I think none of us has married yet."

"Marius said something about the process being rather difficult," Elle recalled.

"It is. Father was lucky with our mother, but of course once a Dormaeus has his sights on the perfect bride, he doesn't detour until they're wed."

"Oh?"

"Mother wasn't keen on our father at first, but she was hastily married off to him anyway. It wasn't until I was conceived that their true relationship began to blossom. He was very attentive to her, not even trusting the servants to wait on her during her pregnancies, and once I was born and they both fell in love with me, they fell in love with each other – which is why I have so many little brothers."

"Aw," Elle smiled warmly for a moment until she was reminded of the story's end. "I wish things could have gone differently for them…"

"We all do. This household hasn't been the same since then."

Elle's gaze averted to the remaining liquid in her teacup, not knowing what more to say nor having the heart to redirect their conversation, thus resulting in a brief period of awkward silence.

"This transformation spell Mias cast upon you… Might I see it?" He asked after they'd been quiet too long.

"It's not anything worth seeing really…" she admitted shyly.

"If I know my brother, surely it's something fantastic and beautiful," he smiled eagerly. "You needn't be so modest."

Elle shook her head. "Then I'd only disappoint you."

"That's my judgment to be made," he said, still smiling, and beckoned her with an encouraging hand. "Go on."

"Oh alright," Elle sighed as she reluctantly gave in and got up from her chair to stand in the center of the room. She stood still for a moment and closed her eyes to concentrate and within moments shrank down into a pile of her clothes much to Durias' bewilderment.

"Elle?" He knelt down by her garments and carefully opened them to free the small brown mouse standing in the center of the pile looking up at him with beady grey eyes. He was dumbfounded. Something so small and seemingly insignificant. He thought perhaps she'd be a bird or perhaps a fine doe, but here she was a tiny little thing, and somehow it suited her.

"Um… ta-da?" Elle spread out her tiny arms to indicate that was all there was to Mias' spell, only to squeak sheepishly when Durias scooped her into his hand to lift her closer to eye level.

"How quaint," he chuckled in amusement. "Not at all what I expected, but you are such a tiny thing."

"Compared to you anyone would be tiny," Elle said, hugging his thumb to make sure she wouldn't fall while he transferred her to the table top.

Durias chuckled as he reclaimed his chair where the topic of conversation shifted to the pros and cons of being a mouse. Despite knowing his temper, apparently Mias was never brazen enough to hit his eldest brother with a transformation spell of any kind and thus had many questions about the experience, all of which Elle could answer with relative ease: e.g. 'Was the shift painful?', or 'Were there any side effects?'.

When the questions ended and the conversation met a standstill, Durias moved Elle and her clothes to a private room for her to change back. He waited patiently outside the door to let her change in peace and detour any passersby from entering – not that it was really necessary in such a big house.

Elle still felt small when she changed back, and all the more awkward standing naked amongst a gorgeous, albeit unused sitting room. She began to dress after her anxious mind had already begun asking her own questions: what was Durias searching for in her answers? If it were simply a better understanding of her, he couldn't very well knock it off in a single day. She supposed her own degree of comfort with the man would grow with increased interaction, but even if they established a bond, what use was it if he let he go or kept her? So that she'd understand his reasoning? She already understood it, she just had a ruling she'd favor more than the other. Perhaps it was to make staying here not seem so bad? If so, why? She'd been very clear about her feelings, hadn't she?

"I'm aware women's garments require some time and effort, but are you struggling with them?" Elle heard Durias ask. "Should I call for one of the servants to assist you?"

"Oh no, it's alright. My mind wanders is all," she offered as her excuse while hastening her pace with the dress and cape.

Durias' consideration was well appreciated, but as trusting as Elle could be, she couldn't suppress her suspicions about him. Ulterior motives might be a theme when it came to these brothers and she wasn't about to find herself the fool again, but what if the foolish thing was not to trust him? Mias and Elias were the troublesome twins – trouble to all their brothers, and given her interactions with the eldest five, it certainly appeared that they were the outliers in what was otherwise a neatly run house of dark lords.

"It's not naivety if I'm aware of what I'm doing… right?" Elle whispered to herself as she finished dressing and eyed the door separating her from the head of house. She was fairly certain he wouldn't kill her at least, but remain here with the likes of them? She'd been stepping deeper into their sorted business and being the good girl that she was, she wasn't sure if she could tolerate such a life.

However, if he let her go, then she wouldn't have to concern herself with the likes of them ever again. She'd be free to do whatever she pleased. No doubt it'd be hard when she first set out, but it couldn't be as bad as where she left off in London. Both situations had their good and bad points, but the main appeal of the latter was the lack of Mias. No black clothed magician constantly looming over her like a storm cloud on a sunny day, where as here the promise of rain always looked to be in the forecast. She couldn't be happy in a place like this even if she were the most optimistic and cheery person in both worlds – though maybe Abernos could manage somehow.

The thought of him brought a smile to her face. Abernos wasn't so different from her, and maybe it had to do with his disposition. He could have easily sulked around Mias' manor along with her, but instead he made the best of it. She couldn't be so stubborn. If it happened that she should remain here, maybe she ought to try to adopt that mindset rather than let her fears become a self-fulfilling prophecy. She'd be treated well, wouldn't she? She'd ask for a job she could do around the house to give her life some purpose, and… and then what? Just work like the servants did until she was an old spinster? There wasn't anyone here close to her age to establish a relatable basis for a friendship, and while the brothers were late twenties to mid thirties, they had better things to do than keep her company everyday. Her novelty would wear off rather quickly if it was decided she'd stay, but maybe that'd be for the best. The last thing she wanted was any further involvement with the personal lives of the Dormaeuses.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 52-54. Originally written in 2014-2015.


	19. Chapter 19

Living as a hedgehog hadn't impeded Elias' life too greatly. Since work was out of the question for the time being, he lounged around in the cozy cage Pius and the servants prepared for him. He ate well, slept comfortably, and had everything arranged so he wouldn't have a care in the world, except he did. A few cares in fact. For one, he was rather irritated with Durias' intervention. Once Mias' spell wore off, there wasn't any point to him going to give his twin a good thrashing for it – not when he couldn't fight back. He  _might_  enjoy seeing Mias down from his high horse, but what fun was there if he wasn't the one to knock him down himself?

As if circumstances weren't frustrating enough, now the girl was involved again – and curiously so. Mias claimed to have lost interest and released her – a load of pure bullshit the moment he heard it, but of course he couldn't say anything, and now that he had time to think about it, decided it'd be in his best interest to keep it to himself. This was all merely a continuation of the game the three of them were playing and he wouldn't allow any new opponents at this stage, not even his own brothers.

With the lush life of a house pet becoming droll, he decided in all of 72 hours to make his escape, a feat not too complicated considering the lock and latch to release him from the cage was easily picked and opened, and so the journey began – thankfully without interruption – with his little nose pointed forward and tiny, yet proud waddle across the floor.

Following her day spent with Durias, the next without him seemed to pass by slowly. Their time together hadn't left Elle confident of his answer one way or another. Things seemed to be in her favor, at least on the surface, but she knew better than to get her hopes up. Without any company, she took to reading to pass the time for most of day breaking only for her tea and meals, and a change of scenery: a parlor in the morning, a drawing room at noon, one of the small courtyards for the better part of the afternoon, and an office once the sun began to set.

Assuming dinner would be served to her in her room given the later hour at which it was served, she gathered the three novels she read that day under her arm to begin the walk back. She could sort of remember the way, but found herself turning back when the paintings on the wall didn't look familiar. She nearly wet herself earlier when she failed to find a bathroom, but thankfully a servant appeared just in time to direct her to the closest toilet. Perhaps she just ought to wait until someone came along again. There was no point in getting herself any more lost.

'One more try', she told herself as she backtracked to the last familiar picture and continued in the opposite direction, finally recognizing her surroundings and of course feeling quite proud of herself for her perseverance. Her smile didn't last when she noticed something shuffling along the floor molding. In the shadows of the hall it was a bit tricky to make out exactly what it was, but it sounded like a rodent.

Elle supposed given the size of the house didn't make it immune to pests, in fact it probably only made it more difficult to catch them. Not feeling brave enough to deal with it herself, Elle simply made a mental note to tell the servants and continued to her room and awaiting supper.

Her evening proceeded thusly: supper, a bath, and brief exchanges with the two maids who returned to fetch the dinner tray and to turn down her room for the night. An unnecessary task as Elle felt she was quite capable of pulling back her own covers, but the maids made it clear it they wanted to do their jobs – an argument Elle couldn't retort, remembering how she just wanted to do her own tasks without interruption. She had no authority to direct them otherwise and resigned to sit in her chair and wait patiently until they left.

Her exchanges with the staff always felt awkward, and when she mentioned the possibility of a rat being loose in the halls, they looked at her like she was mad. Maybe it'd just been a bit of shadow play, Elle theorized before forgetting about the incident entirely with yet another book.

Elias was unfamiliar with using his nose in conjugation with his tracking skills, but assured it could be done, he set about trying to locate Elle. His main obstacle became his size. Traversing the mansion was more difficult than usual, and stairs – he hated stairs. He began to hate the whole bloody castle for that matter. Adding to his ornery mood, climbing and walking the numerous corridors began to take its toll: he was getting tired, and hungry. He thought his salvation lay in the dinner trolley he saw being wheeled down the corridor, but he couldn't catch it. He stopped to rest and during that time heard footsteps approaching yet again. He scurried under a chest just as the figure walked past and to his luck, saw it was the very person he was hoping to find.

His spirit reinvigorated, he was able to follow her scent to her room, but found himself unable to squeeze himself under the door (his spines didn't make it a very comfortable attempt) and so he waited, camped out behind a decorative column with a bust of his great something-or-other until the servants returned for their last duty of the night, and since they left the doors open during their visit, it was easy to slip inside and find another good hiding place, this time under a chest of drawers, until they left.

When he finally poked his head out, Elle was contently reading in her chair in her nightdress looking like her troubles were far away, an image he had no intention of defacing. He hadn't sought her out to cause her trouble, not yet anyway, merely to access the situation personally. He wanted to approach her, but lacking speech would make it hard for him to argue his case so for now it was best to observe her without her knowledge.

Her presence within these walls wasn't something he expected, nor was he able to deduce the reason why. She seemed to be unaware that Mias was under the same roof as well, no doubt a fact Durias neglected to mention. And speaking of his eldest brother, Durias was acting peculiar as well. While he was rational when it came to problem solving, the amount of time he'd given Elle was unprecedented, and suspicious, leaving Elias to wonder if there was something else Durias neglected to mention.

Elle's waning attention span to her novel consequently led to its abandonment on circular side table next to the chair she left in favor of the bed. She wasn't particularly sleepy, but figured once she hit the mattress and turned down the lamp, sleep would come in due time, and it did.

With Elle finally asleep and the darkness being Elias' ideal cover, he shuffled out from under the chest and looked around the room for the writing desk, a piece many of the bed chambers had. There were other ways of getting a message to her after all. He found the small desk to the right of the farthest window, but then faced the challenge of accessing its contents. The climb up wasn't too difficult, but pulling a sheet of parchment from a drawer and uncorking the ink bottle were rather noisy tasks given his lack of strength in his small form, not to mention the lack of light which quickly became more of a hindrance than an asset. The only assistance he received was in the form of a clear night, allowing starlight to help guide his eyes.

He wasn't going to bother trying to use a quill at this point and decided plucked a loose spine as he would a strand of hair. With everything finally laid out, all that was left was to compose his words carefully. Anonymous letters didn't lend themselves to much credence, so he'd have to touch on something Elle would take seriously, and it didn't take long for him to think of something.

With the dawn, Elle awoke to begin her newly established routine under the Dormaeus house, the first task always began in the bathroom and if her timing was right, her breakfast would be wheeled in and her bed made while she readied herself, and with the latter accomplished in a short ten minutes, she returned to find her bed made and the breakfast trolley rolled up to the wooden table and chair set near one of the windows with the tray and dome already placed for her.

With a knowing sigh, she took her seat and began the next part of her routine with the passing wonder if all her mornings would be like this. There wasn't a thing wrong with any of it outwardly, she could certain live a contented existence being waited on for once in her life without having to give of herself for the luxury. Perhaps that was what scared her about the whole situation – nothing in life ever came free. She was still a guest, but for how much longer? At least with Mias all she had to concern herself with was which way he wanted to have sex – something she couldn't classify as a problem during their last few weeks together.

"What am I thinking?" She asked herself out loud halfway through her meal. "Of course it was a problem – you were being duped into paying with your body."

Hearing it out loud helped reaffirm the reality of it all, but it still didn't erase the memories of the pleasant mornings she had with him and pain of wondering if she'd ever wake up with someone again. It was a depressing thought and one that left her appetite wanting something other than food. She'd been deprived of affection so suddenly both and mind weren't prepared for the lack of it and from time to time she just felt in need of a hug, but there wasn't anyone here she felt she could pull into an embrace.

She sighed again and left the table to change out of her nightgown and into her dress, but upon opening the wardrobe and having a sheet of paper fall to the feet, her routine was put on pause to examine it.

'You won't find the freedom you're looking for in this house. Not even Durias can be trusted,' the note read in a rather small, but legible calligraphy.

Elle looked around the room as if the sender might still be present, and he was, quietly scurrying to her leftovers behind both furniture and curtains, but of course this wasn't noticed by Elle who then looked back at the message.

"One of maids…?" She asked herself, deducing it as the only logical answer at this point, but even then it wasn't making much sense. The obedience bred into the servants from decades of servitude may indeed leave a few resentful, but not enough to make them give a damn about her fate – at least it didn't seem like any of them cared, and she didn't want to chance asking one in front of another and breeding malcontent amongst them. The last thing she wanted was to cause trouble.

She crinkled the note to her chest and felt her heartbeat increasing. Was this simply a word of warning or another test from Durias to see if he could trust her? Maybe she ought to go to him and be forthright, or perhaps it'd be best to keep this to herself for the time being. It's not like she had the option to flee at the moment, but if an opportunity ever presented itself, Elle wasn't entirely sure she'd ignore it.

Starved from a day's walk and a night's writing, Elias happily engorged himself on the leftovers under Elle's tray. He'd done what he needed to do with her for the time being and now was as good a time as any to visit his imprisoned brother.

The last thing on Mias' mind was a visit from a twin, though if it were a question brought to mind, there were certainly people he wanted to see less. As a form of protest, or perhaps just his laziness taking over, he hadn't shaved for a while meaning he had a fine stubble over his face when he awoke that morning. His idea of brushing his hair meant just pushing it back with his hand which still left the dark locks disheveled and wanting of proper grooming, but what was the point? He might as well look as shitty as he felt, all caged up and powerless, and Durias checking in on him every day to remind him of it.

He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and picked up a nearby text to read and found the pages blurry to his eyesight, much to his dismay. He threw the book across the room and put a hand over his eyes, damning the lack of proper lighting and the absence of his reading glasses that helped prevent the strain.

He collapsed back onto his bed: a modest looking cot and closed his eyes behind his hand, wondering how he could improve his situation if only in the slightest. What happened to all the dirty books he used to hide down here when studies became dull? He could due with a moral boost and what could be better than pictures of naked women (aside from an actual naked woman)?

Elle… Elle would be a very good moral booster right now, even if she were fully clothed. He'd lay his head in her lap and she'd stroke his hair, maybe sing him a song with her sweet voice to help comfort and relax him.

But that was quite a fantasy. Realistically, she'd probably chew his ear off for abandoning her and slap him for every lie he told her, and he'd deserve it. For once, he'd admit he made the worst mistake in his life by leaving her – even if he did so with the best intentions, doing the right thing still felt wrong where as what was wrong felt right. Maybe they'd both end up persecuted by the main house, but at least they'd be together and life wouldn't seem so damn empty and cold, but that was his selfishness speaking. Maybe, at least for Elle's sake, it'd been the right thing…

He neglected to move from his bed until a curious noise caught his attention and he sat up to inspect what it was.

He had to laugh when he saw it was Elias trying to squeeze himself under the door and his big spiny butt had gotten stuck and he was now grunting angrily for help.

"I thought they caged you too?" Mias chuckled as he went to his twin's aid, a bit proud to see his younger brother still so pig-headed, or hog-headed in this case. "Alright, alright. Suck in your gut."

Elias obeyed and made himself as flat as possible to allow Mias to pull him inside, earning a reluctant, yet grateful grunt from the hedgehog.

"Come to see what they've reduced me to, eh? Though you're really in no condition to gloat either," Mias forced a smile and carried Elias over to a desk, cleared away a few books, and set him down.

Elias, still fully aware he lost human speech, grunted and squeaked at his brother in the belief that somehow Mias would just know what he was saying. Twin powers or something like that.

"Look, I can't do anything about it, remember?" Mias said, lifting up his arms to show him the cuffs.

Elias mimed a slicing motion across his arm.

"I would, but the one perk about these things is that no blade can harm me. They prevent me from sacrificing a limb… and you from having any fun."

Elias frowned and crossed his arms. What a bloody inconvenient accessory, he thought.

"My magic was already at its limit when I transformed you. If you haven't changed back yet, it can't be much more than another day or two. Do you know if Duncan and Iedra changed back?"

Elias shrugged and followed with a questioning grunt.

"They probably put them in the barn: Duncan will still need blood and I don't think anyone wanted Iedra in the house," Mias explained as he took a seat at the desk. "You know if you would have minded your own business, none of us would be in our current situations right now."

Elias frowned again and attempted to poke Mias with his spines.

"Cut it out," Mias said calmly, moving his hand before Elias could back into it. "I can do much more damage to you in this form than you can in yours, so it's in your best interest to restrain yourself."

Still frowning, Elias stepped back and curled into a ball, allowing his back to become a cushion for the rest of his body.

"When you do change back…" Mias changed the subject. "If Durias asks you to track down Elle, could you not do so? She's finally rid of me and I doubt she'll want to be pulled back in all this…"

That confirmed that Durias neglected to tell Mias about Elle having been here the past few days, and a fact that simply must be conveyed to his twin. He flipped over and began grunting again, pointing at Mias' ink pot in the corner of the desk.

Mias was unsure what Elias actually needed writing equipment for when the two had already been carrying on a conversation rather well without them. Still, he fetched a bit of parchment from the lower drawer and refilled the ink pot for his twin who promptly plucked another spine, dipped it in ink, and began writing out a message.

'Then it would interest you to know Durias already has her,' Elias wrote.

"What? What do you mean he has her? No one in this family aside from you could have tracked her down so quickly!"

'It helps when she shows up of her own volition,' Elias replied further down the sheet.

Mias got up from the chair and began pacing the room as a result of sudden anxiety. "Why would she… Never mind. Is she alright?"

'I saw her this morning and she was a bit melancholy, but her health is fair and as of now she's being treated as a guest,' Elias wrote, and the speed of which he did so what with having to dip his spine every few letters had Mias' heart hinging on each word. 'As for what Durias has planned for her, I couldn't say. Seems he hasn't mentioned you're here. Whether he's trying to prevent any heated exchanges or simply keep us uninformed remains to be seen.'

"Probably a mixture of both knowing Durias," Mias retorted with a frustrated sigh and another raking of his fingers through his hair, pausing when he felt the cold metal of the arm band against his forehead. "So this is all for naught…"

Elias curled back onto himself and crossed his arms, his expression asking what Mias planned to do with this information.

All the magician could do was laugh at his own futility. "But that's Elle! Why should I have expected she'd listen to me?! She never listens! All my efforts to make her wary only fueled her damn curiosity!"

The hedgehog was no stranger to the further range of Mias' emotions given their history, but it'd been some time since he'd seen his brother this distraught, like he were a stranger in his own body. Mias always had a certain degree of composure, but not this time, and it was a side of his twin Elias hadn't seen in nearly thirteen years and a memory even he didn't enjoy revisiting.

Trying to act nonchalant as if no foreboding note had been discovered in her wardrobe had Elle once again concerned over her acting ability – she never really thought of herself as an easy person to read one way or the other, but under the scrutiny of the Dormaeus made her aware any out of place action may once again raise their suspicions. Luckily for her she already presented herself as being the sort whose mind liked to wander amongst deeper thoughts so her long period of silences with a distant look in her eyes didn't seem out of place, though it did have Cassius trying to catch her attention with displays of his machismo during his morning sparing with Durias to which Elle had been invited to watch.

Durias with his sword and Cass with his flanged mace made for an intense training session that had Elle especially concerned with their lack of armor or even a shield. The moment steel hit against steel she found it difficult to keep her eyes on either of them – not needing the imagery of one being clubbed or impaled.

"They won't injure the other," the second born's voice offered comfort to Elle as he joined her on the sidelines.

"G-Good morning, Lord Aurelius," Elle nodded to head to him and snuck a quick peak back to the two duelers, only to turn away again when Durias created sparks with a hard, downward strike. "Eep!"

"Oo, though it would appear they aren't as reserved as usual," Aurelius smiled and surveyed the two without worry.

"Then how do you know they won't get hurt?" Elle asked.

"Trust," Aurelius answered, eyes focused forward as he examined each move. "Unlike an enemy, when two allies duel for practice, trust is essential – not trust that the other won't inflict harm because as you can see those blows might maim or even kill a man if not countered properly, but the trust that the other has the strength to counter. If either were to hold back out of fear of harm either for himself or his brother, they'd only add to their scar count."

A decent answer, though Elle had to note between the two shirtless brothers, Durias seemed to have not only more scars, but far deeper, noticeable ones. "Lord Cassius didn't inflict all those, did he?"

"No. It was our father who inflicted his first to teach him what I just told you. The others he won in battle."

"'Won'?" Elle didn't think one would desire a scar as a trophy. In her mind they were the result of weakness, not strength.

"I'm sure you've noticed Durias' sense of honor. His scars are his way of honoring those he considered worthy in battle. Many of those wounds could have been treated and healed to minimize the appearance of scars, but Durias believed if he was foolish enough to be struck in the first place, then the mark should remain as a last testament to a brave man's fight."

Elle found some strength to look back out at the courtyard where the two fought. "That's… very admirable, but still seems a tad foolish to me."

"Oh it is," Aurelius agreed. "He's gotten numerous infections from foregoing more intensive treatment, but with his mind as strong as his body, he powers through it all like a bull seeing red."  
Elle smiled. "So you're all stubborn in your own way, aren't you?"

"You'd be correct," Aurelius smiled back and moved his hands together to applaud as Durias and Cassius wound down their exercise. "My, my. Putting on a show for her sake?"

"Maybe~" Cassius whistled as he set his mace over his shoulder and arched his hips forward to crack his back. "Ah… good work out, Durias."

"Your defense needs work," Durias criticized as he sheathed his blade.

"If I can hold my own against you, my defense is fine," Cass retorted as they joined the others at the sidelines where fresh water and towels awaited them. "Elle, what did you think? That's your first proper fight, isn't it?"

"How Mias and Elias fight isn't 'proper'?" Though she wondered how any battle could be considered 'proper'.

"They fight with their emotions and their need to dominate the other rather than to improve their skills," Cassius explained before chugging half of his water bucket and dumping the rest over his head to cool down.

"Well… you both certainly seem to know what you're doing," Elle offered as a compliment as she wasn't sure how else to address it.

"And what brings you out to spectate, Aurelius?" Durias asked, ignoring any desire for praise.

"Thought you ought to know we have an empty cage – though it's honestly not surprising," Aurelius sighed. "I  _knew_  we should have kept an eye on him."

"It doesn't matter," Durias said, following Cassius' suit and drinking most of his water before bathing himself in the rest and toweling down. "There's not anything Elias can do in that form and once he changes back, he'll have a difficult time avoiding us."

"E-Elias is free?" Elle gulped and inched towards the burly Durias without thinking.

"It's nothing to be concerned about," Durias told her, quietly noting her sudden meekness at the mere mention of him. "Elias would have to be mad to do anything drastic under this roof."

"You say that but I'm sure that means he'll chance harassing me at least, and I really don't want to deal with him in any shape or form."

"You truly fear him?"

"Should I not? He's given me good reason to be wary of him, and not that I don't believe in your ability to handle him, but you all admit the twins are the most troublesome…"

"She does have a point," Aurelius admitted. "And Elias does love to see what harm he can cause without his knives."

"So we'll track him down!" Cassius announced confidently. "Hedgehog or human, he deserves a firm smack on the ass for being so naughty. I'll even bring you a paddle Elle and you can have at him yourself."

"N-No, that's fine," Elle smiled at the lovely gesture. "I'm not out for revenge; I just don't want to deal with him at all if it can be avoided. That being said, I know that's a lot to ask for so… what course would you recommend if I encounter him?"

"If he disturbs you that deeply, you may remain at my side until you feel comfortable on your own," Durias offered.

"I… Is that okay?"

"I wouldn't mind it. Your company is enjoyable and I feel guilty we leave you to entertain yourself most of the time," he smiled.

"We will search for him though," Aurelius assured her. "Pius is already investigating possible hiding places."

"Thank you," Elle smiled gratefully as Aurelius bowed and departed.

"You're much more beautiful when you smile, Elle. I'd hate to see Elias ruin that," Cassius grinned at her before trotting after his brother. "Hey Rey! Wait for me!"

Elle blushed and waved until the two disappeared around the corner, leaving her and Durias to shoot the breeze. "I… am truly grateful for all the kindness you and your brothers have offered me. I can only imagine how much of a risk it is for you to place your trust in someone like me."

"Taking such risks is a part of life," Durias told her as he exchanged his towel for a loose cotton shirt and slid it on over his torso. "Lucky for both of us I believed you were a risk worth taking."

Elle smiled wider and even giggled a little. "You know in a small way it is amusing to me: that I could be someone dangerous. I never felt like I ever had any power over anything… do you think it odd my ego has a strange delight in how you perceive me?"

"A bit odd, but not completely incomprehensible," he smiled and braved to brush his fingers past a stray lock of her hair. "What I find peculiar is how bold you are one moment and then the instant Elias is mentioned you become meek."

"He scares me… I'm not going to pretend he doesn't," Elle blushed, trying not to read too much into the casual and brief touch. "You want an honest opinion of my character anyway, don't you?"

"True, but I greatly admired your courage when you arrived here. Even through tears, you faced me… So my first impression of you was one filled with intrigue and admiration."

"Heh, that's what my name means you know. Elle is short for Mirelle, it's French for 'admire'; though again, I never really felt like it suited me."

"'Mirelle'," Durias repeated, his hand cupping under her chin to tilt her head upward so their eyes would meet. "I think it suits you just fine."

Elle silently gulped, recognizing the situation as one that could very easily escalate to a kiss – an idea that she realized she wasn't entirely opposed to.

"Come," Durias said, abandoning physical contact entirely to direct her attention onto a new task. "I need to properly dress and then attend a few small matters, but you may accompany me."

It beat sitting by herself for the whole day and so Elle agreed and followed, putting the note in the back of her mind for the time being. She had no choice but to trust Durias. Not doing so would only put her in further jeopardy. She only hoped the consequences for placing her faith in him didn't have any ill rewards.

* * *

With business sorted, Durias devoted the later part of his morning to walking the grounds with Elle, continuing their conversation from when last they spoke.

"This may be presumptuous, but I think you'll enjoy staying here," he said, once again trying to offer his arm as they walked but Elle wouldn't take it.

"I know you're trying your best to sell me on the idea of staying here, Lord Durias—"

"Just Durias," he told her.

"Durias," Elle repeated and continued. "But this… this isn't a place I belong, or one I want to belong. I don't doubt I'd be comfortable here, but my heart wants more than this."

"What more could you possibly want that we cannot provide?"

"Heh, it's not about money," Elle smiled. "Trust is the most important thing in this family, correct?"

"I consider it to be, yes."

"So why can't you trust me to keep what I've seen a secret? I figure you must find me somewhat worthy of it if you're taking this long to make your official ruling."

"Smart girl," he smirked and scratched his head. "It's not that I don't trust you to keep your word, rather, I feel you are more than trustworthy, but loyal and reliable. You'd be an asset to this family."

"How?"

"Um, well you see," he coughed to clear his throat. "As you may have noticed all of us remain bachelors and there's a lack of suitable women…"

"Oh I see," Elle narrowed her gaze. "Breeding stock, eh?"

"I don't mean it so… bluntly."

"But you do mean it, don't you?"

"Children are a result of marriage after all, and I'm of the age where I need to be thinking about the future of this family."

"Marriage? You'd want me to marry one of you? Who? Is it Cassius? Is that why he kept flexing and winking at me?"

"No, that's just him showing off," his cheeks reddened a bit. "I meant for myself."

Elle suspected as much, but the proposal was still sudden. "So that's why…"

"I know it disregards your feelings towards our family, but it is an advantageous move for both of us, and while this may be sudden, I am fond of you in a way that could turn to love if cultivated properly."

"Cultivate… not unlike your gardens," Elle pointed out sarcastically as she looked at the mixture of withered and overgrown flora. "Aren't there gardeners?"

"Yes, but Mother was in charge of the gardens and the aesthetics of the house… After her death not a one of us could bring himself to take her place," he explained and took a seat on one of the stone benches not completely overtaken by moss and vine. "But Father once said a marriage needs a project for two to become one. This could be something we do together."

"You certainly make it sound promising," Elle admitted as she sat next to him. "I don't know. It's nothing against you, but making Mias my brother-in-law when he was once my… for lack of a better word… my lover, wouldn't that be awkward?"

"I don't mind, unless you still have feelings for him."

"Well… as of right now, I do… I haven't had time enough to recover," she admitted.

"I know such things require time, but there are other ways of healing. I know it's sudden, but perhaps it's something new you need rather than distance."

"But you're asking me to delve straight into a  _marriage_ ," Elle looked him in the eyes. "That's not something either of us should take likely."

"Then… the prospect of marriage," he amended and scotched closer to her. "I'm not asking that you wed me this instant, but rather open yourself to the idea of taking me as your partner."

"…If you trust me that much to become your wife, why can't you let me go?" She asked. "As 'advantageous' as it is for you, surely you can't already be that taken with me."

"I am, and I'd like to express my intentions properly since we both are reasonable people who already seem to have a fair understanding of one another. You did say you found me handsome, did you not?" He smiled.

"Yes," Elle forced a smile. "But I… Durias, you're thinking about this for your own sake and not mine… just because it'd be favorable to me doesn't mean it's what I want."

"And what do you want?"

"I… want to be free to go fall in love with someone I choose. So I thank you for all your kindness and hospitality, but I must insist you make your decision because what I want isn't going to change anytime soon."

"Alright…" He said rather quietly and lifted her hand to kiss the back of her palm. "You can't blame me for trying."

"I do appreciate it," Elle smiled as they got to their feet to begin the trek back. "I hope I haven't offended you."

"You're simply being honest with me. That's all I've asked of you. Although I must admit I'm not used to rejection. Such an odd and unpleasant feeling."

"You're certainly handling it better than Mias," Elle chided with him and despite the slight air of awkwardness between them, the mood stayed light and non constricting – that was until they approached the house and saw an unexpected figure marching out the back glass doors with a displeased expression, causing Elle to hook her arm around Durias' both for support and strength.

Mias knew the door to the study wasn't locked, it was just he never had a reason to leave the room until now. He had only the faint outlines of a plan, mostly making things up as he went in search of Elle. He knew one of the best places to check first would be outside, and low and behold there she was, beautiful as ever and smiling warmly… at Durias.

It made his blood boil and his thoughts derail. He wasn't sure what he would say when he confronted the two, so he couldn't hold himself back much longer, and as he approached, he saw her hug Durias' arm like they were intimately closer than he first expected, which only made him feel worse.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Durias muttered to himself and frowned.

"So there  _was_  something you neglected to mention," Mias pointed an accusing finger at his brother while his eyes rested on Elle and her arms that clutched Durias'. "What are you doing here?"

"Assuring I'll be able to keep my head, thank you very much," she scowled when inside her heart and mind were racing. What was Mias doing here looking so unkempt and demanding answers from her?

"Who told you?" Durias asked, side-stepping halfway in front of Elle to make sure Mias didn't get too close.

"Does it matter? You really think I was gonna stay in that room the whole damn time?" He spat and looked back to Elle. "Elle, come here."

"No!" She declared firmly and clung tighter to Durias.

"Elle, this isn't the time to be stubborn. There's a good reason I kept you from the main house and I'll be damned if you're going to get yourself in trouble again and require my rescue."

"'Rescue'? From what? Your own insecurities and distrust?! All I've been is honest with your brother and everything is fine! I don't need you to save me because as you can see, I've worked it all out just fine on my own – without you!"

"Elle, you needn't explain yourself to the likes of him," Durias told her before shifting back to Mias. "He won't accept what you say anyway."

"That's not true. Elle, please, if you and I could just talk—"

"Oh  _now_  you want to talk? Maybe even explain a few things?! Too little too late, Mias. I'm done being manipulated by you."

"Manipu—? If that were bloody possible we wouldn't be here right now!"

"Durias, dear," Elle added for extra spite while unhooking her arm. "Do take care of this for me? I have nothing more I wish to say to him."

"O-Of course," Durias liked the sound of the affection even if it was only delivered to hurt Mias.

"What the hell did you call him?!" Mias asked as he tried to pursue Elle as she left to retreat inside only to be grabbed by Durias. "You tyrannical bull! What are you doing with her?!"

"That's hardly any of your concern," Durias threatened. "You will not see her. You will not talk to her. You will not  _think_  of her. Is that clear?"

"Trying to govern my brain? Good luck with that," Mias retorted sarcastically only to receive a head butt straight to the forehead. "OW! What the hell?!"

"Let me make myself perfectly frank, Mathias Decivus, you will, in no shape or form, ever bother that woman again. You should have been prepared to do this the instant released her from your service."

"I released her so she'd be free of me… of us! I didn't want to drag her any further into our lives for her own well being. She didn't honor that so she's still my responsibility!"

" _Was_  your responsibility," Durias corrected him. "I gave you specific orders to bring her to me – orders you ignored, but she obeyed. She has far more honor than you have in your entire body, which is why she'll be staying here. She'll be mine, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

Dumbfounded, but not entirely shocked, Mias had no choice but to cease struggling against his brother for the time being. At least he knew what Durias was after, now it was up to Elias to make sure he wouldn't get it.

The moment Elle knew she was out of Mias' sight, she ran for her room on the brink of tears. She was surprised she was able to maintain face as long as she had against him, probably only because she was surprised to see him there. Had he been in the house this whole time? Why hadn't Durias told her? Is that what that note was supposed to mean?

She burst into a frustrated cry the moment she entered her room and collapsed at the bed side. Why? Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't she just get away from this family once and for all and be left in peace? Was it really too much to ask for? What cosmic force had she offended for her life to have become a maelstrom of chaos? All questions and no answers, it was no wonder all she could do was cry – even if it couldn't get her anywhere, it at least gave the pent up frustration a place to go.

With her cries masking all over sounds and her face buried into her arms and duvet, she didn't notice Elias poking his head through the still open doors and scurried inside heading straight towards her. He couldn't be sure that Mias had found her, but judging by her current state, it was likely he had.

He sat behind her and waited patiently until her tears dialed down to light sniffling before he dared to step closer and lightly nudge himself against her side.

Elle only noticed when she happened to feel one of his spines poke her, it wasn't painful given the cushion of her dress, but the pressure was unwanted. She lifted her head back and slowly looked down to her side where he sat looking up at her. "Oh great, it's you…"

Elias didn't move, merely blinked to acknowledge her acknowledgement and continued to sit patiently next her.

"Ugh, what do you want Elias?" She finally asked while wiping her tears. "Or do you just magically know when to come make things worse?"

He let out a grunt and bumped himself against her again.

"Do you really want to bother me when I could easily chuck you across the room?" She shoed him back and crawled up onto the bed where he couldn't follow her. "You deserve it you know."

He sat himself back down and stared up at her.

"Go away!" Elle screamed, throwing a pillow at him with Elias avoiding the hit, but still not leaving. "Leave me alone, you wannabe pin-cushion!"

Elias found himself every pillow Elle could get her hands on and by the time she was out of ammo, he was out of breath from dodging them, but the exertion seemed to have worked in his favor seeing as he felt body tingling as Mias' spell finally reached its limit. He was back to his human form in moment and heaved a deep sigh of relief. "Finally."

"Wh-What?!" Elle watched in horror as he got up, naked as the day he was born, closed the doors to her room, turned the lock, and turned back to her. She always had the worst luck.

"This isn't what it looks like," he said calmly.

"Y-You get out of here…" She ordered and backed herself against the wall the bed rested against.

"I know you and I have our differences, but I need your help," he explained as he approached her.

"Help? Even if I could, why would I help you?!"

"Because you value your freedom, and I can give it to you," he stated confidently.

"My freedom? Durias is probably on his way here now to grant me just that!"

"What makes you so sure about that? Durias more than any of us doesn't let go of something he deems useful, and the fact he's managed to keep you this long is a pretty good indication he intends to do just that. You can't trust him."

" _You_  sent that note!"

"Yes, and with good reason. So will you help me?"

"Why should I believe you?! Everything you've ever told me was a lie!"

"If you want to wait until he reveals his true colors that's fine with me, but I'd rather do this sooner than later."

"Do what?"

"You saw Mias, didn't you?"

"…So what if I did?"

"Well, then you noticed his lovely new accessories, didn't you?"

Come to think of it, there were metallic cuffs on his wrists, but they looked more like jewelry than anything. "What? Was he chained up somewhere for one of his kinks?"

"Not this time. Those damn cuffs are magic suppressers for unruly magicians, and—"

Elle burst into laughter. "He can't use his magic?! HA! Serves him right!"

Elias frowned and cupped his hand over her mouth to silence the sound. "Listen to me. You won't want him to be without his magic when this cozy little arrangement you have with Durias goes south, so it's really in your best interest that you help me with freeing him."

"And why would I do that?"

"The way I see it, you owe him. Want to know why I was a hedgehog?"

"Because you're a prick?"

"Funny," he said flatly. "My punishment for kidnapping your little friends. Mias was none too happy with me. You'll have to ask him for the details though – I'm sure you'll find it amusing."

Elle fell silent for a moment. Knowing Mias, he also might try to use this supposed rescue to his own advantage, but if she were to take Elias up on his offer, there'd be no need to be indebted to him. "Exactly what is it you need me to do?"

"Durias is the only one with knowledge of how to get them off. Mias said it might be a 'key', but we're not sure if that's literal or figurative. Anyway, you find out how to remove those cuffs, and I'll take you far away from this family permanently."

"…Are you going to kill me?"

"Only if you want me to," he grinned. "So do we have a deal?"

It seemed a little too good to be true, especially coming from Elias. "What is it you get out of this…?"

"I get Mias back. It's as simple as that. You get your freedom, Mias gets his, and I get to have things back to the way they were before you showed up. What more could you ask for?"

"That this deal be offered while wearing pants…" She muttered under her breath. "Fine. I'll get the bloody key, but you won't need to take me anywhere. Durias is going to let me go."

"Keep telling yourself that, love. After all, you seem to enjoy being betrayed by us," Elias added as he backed off the bed.

"You're wrong Elias," she told him as he went toward the door.

Elias tilted his head back and only grinned. He'd let her have the last word this time, because he knew she'd be eating them when next they met, and with that, he left.

Elle heaved a huge sigh of relief and held her hand to her chest to steady herself. When he initially transformed and approached her, she swore she nearly wet herself out of fear, yet strangely he didn't act as menacing as she remembered, though she reminded herself she'd been charmed by him before. She had no way of knowing if his explanation over his transformation was true or not so she really only agreed to help him in the hopes he'd leave, and now that he had, he'd given her more to think about.

"Elle!" Durias' voice and the sound of quick knock to her door kept her from falling back into thought and the man entered without awaiting her okay. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, sorry," she apologized. "I was… surprised is all and needed to… process things."

"You've been crying," he deduced as he approached her and put his large palms against her cheeks. "Poor thing. I had hoped to spare you the pain of seeing him again."

"It's alright," Elle assured him and lowered his hands for him. "Not seeing him again was probably impossible from the beginning… but… why didn't you tell me he was here? Certainly you knew there'd be a chance we'd meet."

"Mias has been here since before you arrived… and he's been sullen in his study ever since. I didn't think he'd bother to come out, but he somehow found out you were here."

 _"Elias' handiwork I'll bet,"_  Elle's mind deduced. "What happened…?"

"He returned quietly after a quick, but thorough discussion," he smiled and squeezed her hands in his. "He won't bother you again."

"I guess not," she agreed though the increasing pressure of his hold was making her uncomfortable. "A-Anyway, you were going to give me your decision, weren't you?"

"Heh, eager, are we?"

"I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

"Elle, I can't allow that," he said firmly.

"You're… not serious are you?" Elle thought she misheard him, prayed that she had in fact.

"I know it isn't what you desired, but perhaps a long honeymoon to faraway lands will satisfy this urge for 'freedom'—"

"Urge?! You think it's just some passing state of mind?!"

"Now let's not get excited. You knew this was a possibility and the one I preferred."

"But… But why?! Have you no care for how I feel?!"

"Of course I care, and I will do my best to change them to be agreeable for the two of us."

"It doesn't work like that! Durias, please! All I want in the world is to be away from here! Away from all of you! I'll never breath a word of my time with any of the Dormaeus to anyone, just please find it in your heart to release me from this family!"

"Then the only alternative I can give you is a quick and painless death," he said calmly, as if it were a simple thing to say. "It's not that I don't trust you Elle, but I can't take any chances. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes…" She did understand, which was why it hurt all the worse.

"So it's settled," he declared, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for being so reasonable."

"Yes…" Elle hiccupped as she felt fresh tears welling to her eyes. She didn't know which was worse: being forced into a marriage or knowing Elias was right… or knowing Mias was in no position to save her from it. She truly was unfortunate.

* * *

This wasn't the first time Elle found herself forced into a situation she didn't agree to, and likely wouldn't be her last if she were the stay in this world. Instead of crying, what could she do about it? Durias Dormaeus seemed to put the overall need of the family over his personal desires, a fact she almost overlooked by declaring him selfish like Mias, and while that was arguably possible, his decision reflected a concern of their family's future, and with seven brothers of-age with no prospects of marriage, it wasn't a complete bolt from the blue that he'd consider such a possibility. Perhaps she should have been more disagreeable or played herself as a dimwitted blonde just out for a good time.

There'd be no changing the past, however despite his eagerness, Durias wasn't rushing her down the aisle within the immediate future, so changing his mind and altering her course remained possible, but how? Get out of an unwanted marriage and free Mias so Elias would take her as far away from these dark lords as possible. It seemed a tall order for her to accomplish all on her own, but the miracle of Abernos and the others showing up to help liberate the two of them was unlikely. She was on her own, and she'd be on her own once this was over, so she had to figure this out alone… but still… some council or friend would be appreciated.

"What do I do…?" Elle asked herself in the depths of night as she took a walk with her lantern through the empty corridors. She couldn't sleep, she could barely think, and staying still only made things worse.

A distant light ahead of her in the hall brought back to memory she wasn't the only one who wandered after dark, and having nothing against the former head of the family, Elle knew she shouldn't let Dragias wander alone.

"Lord Dragias," she called to him from down the corridor and trotted faster to catch up to his paused light.

"A firefly fairy!" The old man proclaimed, his eyes showing no recognition of her, but still an excitement to have a companion.

"No sir, I'm Elle," she smiled kindly and held her lamp closer to her face. "I'm human."

"Well I'll be… a fair beauty is far more appreciated," he grinned and brought a finger to his lips. "Shh, Thea mustn't know."

"I won't tell," Elle mimicked the expression to swear herself to secrecy.

He let out a rather childish giggle and reached his unoccupied and aged hand out for hers. His grip was cold, clammy, and boney, but still firm, and Elle wasn't about to refuse it – she knew it'd be pointless to.

"Where are we going?" Elle asked.

"I know a place," he smiled, taking her down what appeared to be a dead-end hallway.

 _"Please be a cool secret passageway,"_  Elle's mind forgot all worry to live in the excitement of the moment, excitement that only escalated when he tapped his big toe against a disguised button amongst the ornate baseboard lining the bottom of the wall, and sure enough, a small door on their right revealed itself.

"Come on!" Dragias whispered excitedly and pulled her down into the passage: a long flight of cold, stone stairs that wound its way downward into the bowels of the earth the estate sat on.

"Aren't your feet cold?" Elle asked, grateful for her slippers but wondering how the old man could stand to have his bare flesh on the icy pavement.

"This will be fun," he told her, ignoring question. It must not have bothered him, or more likely his mind wasn't all too connected with his body to realize the difference in temperature.

Elle had on her nightgown and a shawl, but even with the bit of heat from both their lamps, she could feel the air growing colder the deeper they descended. For a supposed "secret passage" it wasn't as dusty or as filled with cobwebs as she pictured most so perhaps it was still in use. The stonework hadn't cracked or crumbled save in a few places were intrusive tree roots insisted on entering, which really only added to the beauty of it.

"Here we are," Dragias' smiled proudly when they reached the door at the end of the stairway that required Elle's strength in addition to his to open it.

"What is this place…?" Elle asked as they entered. She extended her light as far as she could reach, but it didn't illuminate much aside from a few barrels and casks. "A distillery?"

Dragias chuckled and released her hand to skip further into the darkness.

"Lord Dragias! Be careful!" Elle felt like a babysitter calling after him in such a manner, but her concern was genuine and she followed after him.

They appeared to be in a cavern given the vast expanse of space, though the cobblestone floor was obviously manmade. The air was stagnant and smelled of damp earth and the sound of flowing water echoed along with their footsteps echoed as the two went deeper into the unknown.

Then suddenly, Dragias' lamp flickered out in the distance causing Elle to step up her pace to catch up with him, but when his figured came back into the light, he had collapsed to the ground and was looking bewildered.

"Lord Dragias…?" Elle called to him cautiously.

"Where… am I?" He asked her, the sparkle from his eyes replaced with confusion and fear.

"We're in the cavern under your house, sir," Elle answered.

"Are we? Oh…" He scrunched his legs up his chest and looked around slowly. "It's dark…"

"It's night time sir, and our lamps only have so much fuel," she kept her voice calm while she realized her own likely was running low.

"Is Thea here?" He asked.

"…No, I'm afraid not."

"Oh…" he said sadly.

"We should go back up," Elle suggested. "It's far too cold down here and you're not dressed properly."

"No, no, I'll stay here," he insisted, making himself comfortable on the floor.

Elle bit down on her lower lip in frustration. She wouldn't be so concerned if she could at least see further, but she hadn't spied any other lamps or candles to light since they entered, and with him being stubborn, she wasn't able to venture away from him on the off chance she found any. "Dragias, please."

"I'll wait for Thea…" he muttered under his breath, frustrating Elle further because she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Dragias," she repeated, calmer and with more sweetness. Charming a Dormaeus man with her feminine wilds likely wasn't a long shot so it was worth a try. "Dragias, darling, please… We should return upstairs."

He didn't respond to her at all.

"Dear? Honey? Sweetheart?" She tried all the usual pet names a wife might have for her husband.

Still no response.

"Stubborn fool? Incorrigible bastard?" She tried a rougher approach, but with the assumed tongue of a noble woman, but when they failed, she went cruder, beginning with her usual nickname for Mias. "Asshole?"

Nothing.

Despite his being a flirt, she had to admire his loyalty even in his diminished state, and so she turned down her lamp to conserve fuel and sat herself next to him while wrapping her shawl over both their shoulders. "We can't stay down here. It's too cold. I don't know if we'll get hypothermia, but I'd rather not find out."

"Thea…" Was all he muttered.

"…She's dead, Dragias," Elle might as well try the blunt truth.

"'Dead'?" He repeated.

"Yes. Your wife died a long time ago. She won't be coming here."

"Oh…" He responded, though Elle could tell he didn't understand it. "…Who are you waiting for?"

"You," she answered in a bit of a huff. She knew losing her patience with him wasn't going to help, but she was frustrated, and cold, and he wasn't exactly the cuddliest person to sit next to.

"I wonder where Thea is," he said after being quiet for a few moments.

"ARGH!" Elle screamed out as loud as she could, maybe on the off chance the ditsy nurse who lost track of the man would hear them and know where to look. "Everything about you men is frustrating whether you're sane or not! My god! Is it too much to ask that I just live my life on my own terms?! Why would you even want a reluctant bride?! Maybe if was a real noblewoman I'd be able to appreciate it politically, but I'm not! I don't want anything from your damn family and I have nothing I could offer you! Just leave me alone!"

"But I love you," he said almost as in conscious response to her rant.

Elle paused and raised a curious eyebrow to the statement. He was looking right at her, his eyes focused and sincere. "Lord Dragias…?"

"Doesn't that count for anything?" He asked. "Or don't you believe me?"

He must have been reliving a memory, Elle figured, and then wondered if she could use it to her advantage. "…I do believe you, my love."

Dragias smiled warmly and leaned his head against her shoulder. "I do not wish to make you unhappy, Thea."

"Then make me happy," Elle forced a smile with holding back tears. She didn't look anything like the matriarch, and yet words alone had this sad old man thinking she was her. Why did it have to be that word? "You must try harder, my love. It is not impossible for you."

"Yes, yes of course. Anything for you, Thea," he said earnestly, becoming animated again to fulfill whatever request she bestowed upon him.

"We need to go upstairs now," Elle said, helping him to his feet before fetching her lantern.

"Yes… upstairs…" he repeated, the cold having taking its toll on his body while his mind remained unaware.

Elle had to support him all the way back, but thankfully he remained agreeable even after the flame from her lamp abandoned them halfway up the stone stairs. She couldn't bear to continue the act under the weight of her emotions and instead just listened to the loving sentiments he kept repeating to her.

Within feet of the hidden door, she could hear the concerned voices of the staff and a few of the brothers filling the hallways.

"I have him!" Elle called as they emerged and heard quick footsteps approaching them.

"Father!" Pius emerged with one of the nurses following behind him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have let him take me into the cellar, but he's dreadfully stubborn," Elle explained as she tried to let Pius take him, but Dragias had no intention of being pulled from her.

"Unhand me!" He declared loudly. "Knaves! You dare touch Dragias Dormaeus?!"

"Milord, please," the nurse tried to calm him down while Pius eased back.

"My love, now isn't the time to be stubborn," Elle said gently, instantly quelling the commotion.

"Thea…" He looked back at her before his eyes lost their sparkle again and he allowed Pius to pick him up.

The fifth gave Elle a curious look, but she only urged that he hurry and tend to him first before asking questions. "Thank you."

Elle nodded and wiped away the tears in the corners of her eyes as the rest of the brothers appeared from different corridors.

"Good, you found him," Cassius heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"I'll get him back to his room," Pius said quietly before leaving his brothers.

"And give that maid a good whipping," Aurelius added.

"You can't put it all on her. He's difficult to look after at times," Thade said in defense of the poor nurse.

"He's a six stone man! How is that difficult to look after?!" Aurelius argued back.

"Stop it, both of you," Durias ordered. "It's over. He's safe. Let's all go back to bed."

"Think I'll need something to help ease my nerves first. Any of you want to join me in a brandy?" Cassius suggested.

"I'll take you up on that," Aurelius accepted once tensions settled and the groups dispersed, leaving Durias standing across from Elle.

"My dear, what happened?" He asked, trying to sound sweet and concerned, but it didn't sound genuine, only forced.

"I couldn't sleep and I went for a walk. I met up with him and knew I couldn't just let him on his own. He seemed steadfast about showing me something in the cellar, but he… changed again before that. I tried my best to get him up here sooner, but he was… difficult," she explained.

"Ah, that's often where he and mother would sneak away from the household. You probably couldn't tell, but it's a beautiful place," he smiled and stepped forward to take her hands. "I'll have to show you at another time, but for now we should return to bed."

"Right…" Elle bowed her head, still not seeing how she could sleep with life's trouble bubbling back up in her mind.

"Your hands are like ice," Durias noted and promptly swept her off her feet and into his arms. "Let's get you warmed up immediately."

"Durias, I'm fine!" Elle blushed and tried to protest, but he was already on swift route to a room she realized was not her own, creating a familiar foreboding feeling made no better by the brief appearance of Elias down one of the corridors they passed with an "I told you so" expression on his face.

She would have focused on it more intently had she not realized she didn't Mias anywhere around to have been a part of the search. Even Elias was up in his nightshirt looking for the man, but not his older twin. The house was big, yet all the other brothers managed to reconvene once Dragias had been found. Had Mias even been looking?

"Forgive me," Durias said as they entered what Elle assumed to be his private bedchamber and carried her over to the fireplace. "How could I have expected you to sleep soundly with so much inevitably on your mind?"

 _"So now he cares how I feel,"_  Elle wanted to say out loud, but held her tongue as he set her down on upon the fur rug, a trophy from one of his hunts she presumed, and began throwing more logs onto the embers which instantly came alive to swallow the fresh fuel. "I'll be alright."

"It's my duty to tend to your needs," he told her, not holding back by putting his hands on her arms and rubbing them.

"Durias, I mean it. This sudden attentiveness only feels fake," she insisted and pushed his hands off of her.

"Forgive me," he apologized again, returning his hands to his lap. "I didn't think it was proper for me to touch you before circumstances were clearly decided."

"If it was all your decision in the first place, what would it matter if it was proper or not?" She retorted, unable to hold back that time.

"You're displeased?"

"That's not obvious?" She crossed her arms and frowned. "You've forced all of this on me against my will with no regard for how I feel… gawd, if you wanted to punish me, you'd do better by making me marry Mias."

He chuckled. "An idea I did consider. If you are as impressionable to magic as he claimed you are, your union would assuredly result in the continuation of our magical lineage, but since you do not with to be with Mias, I'm the next best suited."

An idea sparked into Elle's mind, albeit an unpleasant one. "So it doesn't matter which one of you I marry so long you have an heir?"

"Er, well, I wouldn't say that. I probably desire children more than the others."

Elle's expression twisted in disgust as her thought expanded in her brain. It wasn't exactly a pleasant idea, or a very good one, but it would at least get her out of being a brood mare and as the expression goes, would kill two birds with one stone. "Then marry me to Mias."

"Pardon?"

"He's been taking advantage of whatever pardon you gave him in the past, correct? And now you have him magically restrained or so I hear. A bit excessive, don't you think?"

"He didn't leave me with any other choice."

"But now I'll give one to you. The notorious abuser of his powers and philanderer out to settle down and think about his family, shouldn't he? How better to do so than to make him marry?"

She had Durias' attention as his expression appeared serious and he leaned in closer. "And you'd marry him? A man you hate?"

"He's at least a man I know, and with whom there is some history. Let's face it, out of all of you, he was the least likely to find a suitable woman, and you said so yourself you believe the Dormaeus' best chances for having another sorcerer would come from our prodigy. I may despise Mias, but you've made it clear my opinion of you all doesn't matter. Besides, Mias can't continue to research and develop his powers if you have him in chains. What good is his forced obedience if you cannot use his powers?"

"You make some excellent points, but if you're choosing him because you don't think I care, you're mistaken," he said before Elle felt the bristles of his beard against her cheek and his lips moving toward hers, and thought she turned her head to retreat, he pursued and claimed her mouth in a strong kiss.

Elle might had refused him had the warmth not been so enticing to her chilled skin, skin Durias continued to expose as he unwrapped her from her shawl and pressed her into the rug beneath them. "What do you think you're doing…?!"

"It seems Mias still occupies your heart. I thought you wanted to be rid of him, and here you are suggesting to be his bride instead of mine," he explained as one of he slid the straps of her nightgown down to reveal her breasts.

"My heart has nothing to do with it!" She blushed defensively and tried to halt his large hand from cupping her left breast, but it was futile.

"It does. I'm not so inexperienced in such matters. The way you looked at him today, angered though you may be, you still wanted to run into his arms when he called to you."

"C-Conditioned response," Elle offered as her excuse as Durias pulled her upright onto his lap, her bare torso pressing against his own.

"Is it…? If you have no loyalty to him, then allow me to pleasure you."

The temptation was certainly there, in fact not even a temptation at this point, but a craving. She was only human after all, and she had no reason to question her fidelity – it was over between her and Mias. If time wouldn't heal the pain, then replacing him might. She needed some comfort, some pleasant touch to help her forget about the world for a while – what difference did it make who did so?

Durias was surprised when instead of an answer Elle wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged herself to his chest. He slowly tightened his grip around her, only really needing one arm to do so given how tiny she was compared to him. "Afraid you'll be too small to accommodate me?"

"It's not that…" Though now that he mentioned it…

"LORD DURIAS!"

The quiet of the night was once again shattered by the frantic calls of the staff and brothers alike scrambling to summon the lord.

"What's all this?!" Durias demanded, leaving Elle half naked on the rug to approach his doors which opened before he reached for the handle.

"My Lord, Lord Dragias fell unresponsive as we returned to the room!" One of the servants, a high-pitched sounding middle-aged man, informed them.

"What?!"

"His vitals are dropping!" The servant added. "The doctor's been summoned and the nurse is doing what she can, but I fear…!"

"Elle, stay here," Durias ordered quickly before running ahead of the servant to attend to his father.

It happened so suddenly it took Elle a minute to process it all. What was she about to do? She asked herself as she slipped her straps back over her shoulders and tucked her breasts back behind the fabric all the while her mind ping-ponged between her own actions and Dragias' well-being, and neither seemed to be in good condition.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 55-57. Originally written in 2015.


	20. Chapter 20

A dark chuckle from the shadows of the open doors didn't let her mind waver for long, drawing her focus away from the flickering flames in the fireplace toward the approaching figure. "You don't learn, do you?"

"Shouldn't you be tending to your father, Elias?" Elle asked as she sought to preserve what was left of her modesty with her shawl.

"This happens once a month at least," he explained as he stepped into the soft light. "He's been trying to die for thirteen years to no avail."

"You aren't fighting to preserve his life?"

"There's very little medicine can actually do at this point. All we do is try to keep him comfortable," he said before turning a grin onto her. "Now what exactly is going on here? You're rosy with lust – planning to seduce Durias?"

Elle didn't answer. Elias couldn't tease her if she didn't feed into his folly.

"A good plan; we Dormaeus men do have a certain weakness when it comes to women, however I highly doubt you have the mindset to use your body as a tool."

"Did you want something Elias or are you just here to tease me?" Elle asked, refusing to look up at him due to her hatred for him, and the fact all he wore was a long nightshirt and nothing more.

His grin slimmed. "I have my… concerns. I want you to free Mias, not crawl in bed with another of my brothers."

"You think I care what you want? I'd bed all five of them to piss you and Mias off!"

Elias snapped a hand around her mouth. "Now, now. Let's not make such irrational statements. I told you: you don't have the mindset—"

"You don't know me," Elle growled back, pulling his hand off her jaw.

"Oh, I think I do," he smiled again, bending down to meet that fire in her eyes. "I can see you desire revenge. Being betrayed by us time and time again has boiled into such a beautiful hatred, but you have no idea how to cultivate it, do you?"

Elle glared him down, nervous and yet unblinking. "I'm sick of being made a fool by you men. You know he means to marry me."

"That doesn't surprise me," Elias chuckled as he sat next to her. "Durias' biological clock is ticking."

"So how do I talk him out of it?" Elle asked. "Surely this causes a fair 'concern' on your part."

"Indeed it does, but I'm not worried. Clever girl like you can think of something."

"You say that but the only compromise I could think of was marrying Mias instead."

Elias held in his laughter, but as the idea digested, it wasn't entirely ridiculous. "Hm, that would be a better union, if only as a ruse."

"I have no intention of taking your precious 'big brother', I assure you," Elle told him. "But it's the only thing I could think of."

"Then you must stick with it otherwise Durias will know you're trying to escape. I know your acting skills could do with a bit of polish, but surely it won't be too difficult to  _pretend_  you love, Mias," Elias suggested with a sultry grin. "Most marriages are political, but even we Dormaeus cannot stop 'love'. Durias won't want to chance the paternity of his child if he believes his wife might take a lover."

"Can't you think of something else? You're supposed to be the cunning one."

"No, this will do nicely. It'll be like watching a play," he smiled.

"You're only happy if someone is miserable, aren't you?" Elle huffed. "How do we plan on making Mias play along? He'll be able to see through me quicker than any of you."

"Mias craves his freedom as much as you do. He'll cooperate," he assured her as his attention drew his fingers to the ends of her blonde hair.

"But we'll still have to be wed…"

"Marriage is invalid with consummation, though Durias and the others will never believe Mias to decline. After a few years with no children, they'll rule you barren, and you'll be free as a bird."

"That's a long time to—will you stop playing with my hair?" Elle swatted his hand.

"But it's so luscious," he argued playfully.

"That's no excuse to touch it," she growled and gathered her tresses over her left shoulder to hold protectively.

Elias chuckled. "You'll need to learn how not to get so hot and bothered. Especially if you'll want to be convincing with Mias."

"I'm not hot and bothered, I'm just bothered," she corrected him.

"Don't be. Am I doing anything offensive?"

"Besides existing?"

"Mm, I do love that viper's tongue of yours – perhaps if you're the one who's bothered, I'm the one who's hot."

" _Now_  you're being offensive."

"And you're dealing with me so well," he praised, though Elle couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or genuine. After having one last chuckle to himself he stood and stretched, with clearly no sense of decency as the hem of his shirt lifted up to expose his nether region momentarily before he relaxed. "I think I'll return to bed. I've had quite enough excitement for one day."

"What exactly do you want me to do with Durias?" Elle asked, still uncertain of how she was going to convince such a stubborn man to change his mind.

"Maybe he'll listen to you if you let him fuck you, but since I'm guessing you want to avoid that's your dilemma."

"You're no help at all!" She shouted as he left the room as nonchalantly as he entered. She hadn't expected him to be of any use really, though he did make a point with sticking to one strategy if she wanted to be convincing, but the problem was what she had to fake, in the sense that it wouldn't be entirely a lie.

She had loved Mias, and her heart still hurt from the wounds he left there. If anything, it would only be more painful to pretend, but what other options were there? Slaughter the brothers who opposed her? That was unrealistic, even if she possessed a killer's mentality.

Elle fell asleep at the fireside once her thoughts completed exhausted her, and awoke to extinguished embers come the morning. It appeared Durias never returned to the room and for all the commotion last night, the house was rather quiet.

Sleeping on the floor hadn't done wonders for her back even with the cushion of fur beneath her, making her morning stretches all the more satisfying, though her mental relief fleeting as concerned feet took her back to the halls to inquire about Lord Dragias.

"Excuse me!" She called to one of the scullery maids she just happened to catch amidst her changing the linen out of one of the rooms further down the hall. "Ma'am?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Is Lord Dragias alright?"

"Couldn't say, Miss. He was touch an' go all night. He was stable as of this mornin', but he hasn't regained consciousness since last I heard anything on him."

"I see… thank you," Elle curtsied politely in her nightgown and continued down the hall to see if she could find any more recent information, and she did when she met Pius in one of the corridors, still clad in his night clothes and looking like he hadn't slept much. "Lord Pius? Is everything alright?"

"For the time being," he yawned. "Pardon me, but I must return to my chambers for some proper rest."

"Oh, yes, of course," Elle stepped to the side to allow him passage, though she wished he could have left her with more information. She worried her humoring his mental state and exposing him to the cold might have triggered this turn of health.

"Elle?" Durias' deep voiced called to her and she looked further down the hall to see the man turning the corridor in the company of another sleepy brother, Cassius.

"None of you slept?" She asked.

"We were taking shifts… but he's been stable now for a few hours so Aurelius and Thade are going to watch over him while we rest," Cassius explained sleepily and leaned against Durias to avoid putting his full weight on his own two feet. "So tired."

"Forgive me for leaving you so abruptly, my dear," Durias said, trying not to yawn despite the obvious bags under his eyes indicating he hadn't slept at all.

"I understand, but about last night… um… we need to discuss it further."

"Of course," he smiled, shrugging off Cassius' drooping head from his shoulder. "This afternoon then."

"No," Elle decided to work his exhaustion to her advantage and grabbed his arm. "Now."

Durias raised an eyebrow, unfamiliar with being commanded by such a non-imposing threat, but he couldn't resist humoring her. "Alright, my dear, if you insist."

"I'll be taking him then, Lord Cassius," Elle said, removing the fourth brother's crutch and subsequently causing him to find comfort with the nearest bit of wall. Apparently walking the remaining distance to his room was too much to ask of him at this point.

"Lazy sod…" Durias yawned behind his large hand as Elle led him to the privacy of one of many parlours. He couldn't resist smiling despite his fatigue at her forwardness. "What is it? You're quite eager to have me in private – did I leave you wanting last—"

Elle held up her hand to stop him and took a deep breath to muster the courage she needed to be so direct with him. "No, and I must first apologize if I've led you to believe I feel that way about you. I reiterate my sole intention for coming to this house was because it was to my understanding you wished to judge my being with Mias as appropriate or not."

"Circumstances  _do_  change, dearest," he said as he took a seat upon the nearest sofa.

"I'm aware of that, but my directive has not. You know my origins, and to a great deal you know who I am as a person. Would you say I am a threat?"

"No, but—"

"Then it's that simple, isn't it?" Elle felt her heart skip a beat for daring to disrupt him. "I know the future of this family is a concern for you as its head, but as its head, you also aren't allowed to make decisions on the sole basis of your own desires. Yes, I'll agree, a woman like me is a rare opportunity for men such as yourself, but I'll remind you I am no Lady of this realm bond by any obligation other than my own. You may think me selfish, and a fool for not leaping at this 'marvelous' opportunity, but who I marry is my decision, and as you cannot guarantee feelings of love in the future for me, or for yourself. As things stand, I still love Mias, and not even someone new can cure heartache. It takes time, and space, which is why I'll once again ask that you release me so that I commit these days to my past, or… you make the man I loved marry me if only to restore a fragment of the honor I once had before I met him."

"…It won't restore any virtue he took from you."

"Ha!" Elle seized the opportunity to laugh for a moment of relief in between her brave faces. "I'm well aware, but being not of this world, I have no reputation aside from my own personal pride. I'll admit it's an odd request, but I… still desire him… Your touch made me realize that. Not that it was unpleasant, but Mias… well, his talent is known even to you, I'm sure."

"If it's my lack of skill—"

"It isn't. My attraction cannot be explained with words as it's always been more of a feeling. All it takes is for him to look at me and I just… know." Elle didn't need to glamour her lines for that explanation. It had always been just a feeling, like embers gently kindling in the pit of her womb until his touch ignited them into flames. Maybe was his own magic for all she knew, though most likely it was simply carnal desire – either way it was a truth she couldn't fabricate.

"This certainly is… humbling," Durias admitted, feeling the sting of rejection and, fortunately for Elle, taking it rather well compared to an un-accepting Mias. "You'll have it no other way will you?"

"No, I will not," Elle said firmly. If Durias granted her freedom, there'd be no need to free Mias or seek Elias' help. She'd leave the twins to rot for all they'd done to her and though she knew these were darker feelings speaking, she was quite happy to have them in place of the naivety that got her into this situation in the first place.

Durias heaved a heavy sigh and leaned forward to rub his hands to his brow to think and help stave off sleep. "I doubt Mias will approve of this."

"And I'm rather indifferent to what he wants," Elle smirked. "But since I know how much of a handful he can be, wouldn't it be best if I took my leave?"

"I suppose that'd be best," Durias began. "However we should at least ask him first."

 _"Fuck,"_  Elle thought with a smile still on her face. "Yes, of course."

"Do you think your patience can hold until I've had a few hours sleep?" Durias asked with a pleading smile.

She nodded her head understandingly. "Forgive me for not choosing better timing, but I didn't think it'd be wise to leave you ignorant of my feelings."

"I do appreciate it, though I'm not pleased…" He slumped back into the cushions and closed his eyes.

"Thank you," Elle said quietly before backing out of the room to let him rest, while inside she was already celebrating. The chances of Mias agreeing to such a commitment meant she was likely to be out of this house as early as tomorrow – on her own, though it had to be said a small part of her still warned that it was all not likely to be so simple.

Still, it gave her something to smile about as she returned to her room to freshen up and change, grab a light lunch, and spend what just might be her last few hours in the house taking in the charm of the higher living: the artwork, the architecture, and the gardens – a mess they still may be, but she needed a bit of air once the afternoon hours approached and she found herself growing anxious over when Durias would awaken and talk to Mias.

But Mias was no fool to her way of thinking; would he suspect something and ruin her chances of getting away? Or worse, turn her plan against her to torture some more. It stood to reason since he wanted rid of her there'd be no reason for him to take her back, but Mias' way of thinking still wasn't a process Elle felt she understood. What if he did accept? Likely in the hopes it'd free him, but all the same that would still mean having an actual wedding for the sake of deceiving the brothers. She'd have no choice but to heed Elias' plan – a plan that at the very least would have her stuck with Mias for maybe a year. The thought wasn't pleasant, but it was feasible. Separate bedchambers, different schedules; she'd make sure they wouldn't see much of each other at all if that were the case.

 _"Maybe if my acting is convincing enough I could join a theatre troupe,"_  Elle wondered.  _"Provided they don't have young boys playing the female roles in this world."_

It was an interesting idea, and one of many she entertained herself with to distract her from the time. Durias was probably awake by now and on his way to see Mias.

Mias remained unaware of the dealings between Elle and his eldest brother through his elected seclusion from the rest of the family, which was for the best. It would only enrage him and without his magic, he had no proper way of releasing that energy. The frustration he currently wrestled with being his non-magical self made him ornery enough.

"It's not going to work," he flatly told Elias as his younger twin wedged one of his blades in the edge of the cuffs.

"You haven't let me try yet," Elias retorted and began an attempt to pry the first off, only to receive an electric jolt that knocked both him and his knives against the wall.

"Told you," Mias sighed.

"Bugger, I thought if anyone could get them off, it'd be me," Elias shook it off and picked up his knife for another attempt, this time as cutting Mias' forearm off, only to have the blade magically freeze just before touching the skin. "Whoa…"

Mias remained unflinching as Elias attempted stab after stab at his body only to have the blade stop each time.

"And you can't magic them off?" Elias asked, exhausting the entertainment aspect of the cuffs and sheathing his knife.

"I get zapped just the same. I've tried to power through it, but the more I tried to break them, the stronger the shock. We need the key," he said simply.

"I'm working on that," Elias informed him as he pulled up a spare chair to sit and chat civilly with his twin for the first time in years. "You know  _this_  isn't what I wanted…"

"Really?" Mias raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I know Durias is in charge for a reason, but we all know you could usurp him if you really wanted to so where does he get off bullying you like this?" Elias asked.

"He takes issue with my lack of motivation and duty to the family, and while I could subjugate this household, I have no intention of doing so. There'd be no point in it. We live in peaceful enough times. Magic isn't needed when we have true strength leading us."

Elias snorted, "It's not like you to sell yourself short."

"I'm not. What I wanted from life was always outside these walls, that's all. Don't you ever wonder what it's like to have the freedom to do as you please?"

"We do pretty alright when it comes to our freedoms Mias, and even I know we can't function in chaos so our rules are necessary."

"And I know that too, but I mean what if we weren't Dormaeus, but regular noblemen who didn't have to concern themselves with secrets? Who didn't have to kill to protect those secrets…? I love my powers, but the price I pay for having them at times seems… steep."

"Grandfather really messed you up during your training, didn't he?"

"Far worse than you could ever dream," Mias chuckled. "I know thinking about what could be won't change what is, but what else am I supposed to do down here?"

"We still have a good old fashioned fist brawl," Elias suggested and raised his fists to throw a practice punch. "I know you're out of shape."

"My shape is fine. What I could use is a drink."

"Heh, the two of us getting shit-faced always did lead to something interesting happening," Elias laughed. "When was the last time we did that? I think we set something on fire…"

"You know what it was? It was that wagon we sent down the hills in the west country."

"Was that it? Seems rather tame for us."

"We sent it hurdling into a grain mill," Mias reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" Elias laughed again and mimed an explosion with his hands coupled with matching sound effect.

Mias laughed along with him. "That was a long time ago… back when we could still tolerate each other."

"I'm not the one who turned his back on our relationship," Elias reminded him.

"And you won't let me forget it either," Mias rolled his eyes knowing that'd be the one draw-back to having the cuffs removed.

Their civil conversation was abruptly halted with the opening of the door and Durias entering.

"Oh great, what now?" Mias laid the sarcasm on thick despite the risk of bodily harm.

"I'll ignore your disrespect for now, but don't push your luck," he told Mias and then directed his gaze at Elias. "I see you've made yourself scarce."

Elias shrugged his shoulders up and put on an innocent smile. "Was there a summons for me to answer?"

"Technically no, but you're also skating on thin ice," the eldest Dormaeus threatened.

"What do you want Durias?" Mias asked, bringing the focus back to him.

"It depends on what you want – which I'm sure is my removing those cuffs to let you gallivant back to your own house."

"…What's the catch?" Mias could sense the possibility of freedom in his words, but seriously doubted it was due to a change of heart.

"Marriage," he answered honestly.

Both twins had to shoot a hand over their mouths to keep from laughing at the ridiculous notion, but an aware Elias turned a keen eye and ear to the situation knowing Elle was busy planting such ideas in Durias' head.

"Funny, Durias, but seriously, what do I have to do to get out of these?" Mias smirked.

"Marry," another direct answer.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"What sort of proposition is that? You can't trade one ball and chain for another," Elias chimed in with his usual cheekiness.

"You hold your tongue," Durias scolded. "And why would I jest? It's a reasonable solution. I need someone to keep you in line and what better than a wife?"

"I could answer that question a thousand times over," Mias informed him.

Quite tired of his sarcasm, Durias continued with the other half of the announcement. "Perhaps it'd interest you to know it was Elle who presented me with this option and offered herself for the role."

"…What?"

"Yes, a strange proposition given your history, but she refused my hand and I wasn't about to let her slip away. She could be invaluable to our family."

"So you forced her into this?" Mias' felt his anger bubbling and was already on his feet to confront his brother.

"I did no such thing," Durias said defensively.

"Other than take away the other options you disliked," Mias glared him down. "You leave her be and let her go."

"You'd say that even with me offering to remove those cuffs?"

"Durias, my 'freedom' has been an illusion from the start the moment I was born into this family as I am, but hers is  _not_."

"So you'll refuse the proposal?"

"Heh, if she wants to marry me, she can ask me herself," Mias grinned, knowing not giving Durias an answer bought him more time to decipher the situation: saying 'no' might put Elle in danger, saying 'yes' wouldn't bode well for his character and also raise suspicion – the cuffs wouldn't come off that easily.

Durias sighed out of stress. "You enjoy being difficult, don't you?"

"And as our family's head we need to know you can deal with many challenges," Mias smiled with the same sickening sweetness Elias had.

"I'm not your errand boy, Mathias," Durias scolded, using Mias' full name for extra seriousness. "I will, however, inform the lady because my main concern is with her, but I doubt she'll come to you, just as I doubt you won't have the gall to leave this room again looking somewhat decent to receive a bride."

"Oo, ouch," Elias snickered in the corner.

"If she wants me, tell her where to find me – and she'll come. She  _always_  comes for me," Mias grinned.

"…I fail to see what women find charming about the vulgarity you utter."

"Make one come for once and you'll be enlightened," Elias chimed in, not able to resist teasing one of Durias' more sensitive subjects.

"I-! The women I've taken to bed are more than satisfied! They can barely stand after a night in my embrace!"

"Only because you're so damn big the pressure makes them go numb," Mias explained.

"Not because you did anything for them," Elias finished.

Durias was clearly flustered beneath his beard, but refused to act on his emotions – choosing instead to leave before the two could get any further satisfaction from teasing him.

"You know, it's cute he still gets embarrassed about it," Elias chuckled.

"I'm just grateful we've never had to have the 'size matters' conversation," Mias smirked. "We really shouldn't tease him though."

"Yeah…" Elias reluctantly agreed… for a moment. "But we won't."

"Of course not," Mias chuckled before the weight of the proposal sunk in. "Now, what's all this about Elle and marriage? Have you heard anything about this?"

"Like I said, I was working on another way of freeing you," Elias smiled. "I hate to admit it, but the girl is our—your best bet."

"…And Elle?"

"Relax Mias, it's a ruse. Just put on a show for the sake of Big D and when the two of you fail to produce little Dormaeuses, he won't give a damn what the two of you do."

"So… she doesn't actually want to marry me?" He couldn't help but sound a little crest fallen.

"Why would she?" Elias laughed. "She hates your guts, but she's not stupid. She wants out more than you do and she thought of a way to both satisfy Durias and get the both of you back to your open pastures and blue skies."

"It… is a fairly decent plan…" Mias admitted. "But I don't have it in me to make her miserable any longer."

"You're joking," Elias slapped his back. "You don't really care that deeply about her… do you?"

"I love her, Elias," Mias confessed.

"No… You couldn't—" Elias tried to laugh it off. It wasn't possible.

"I love her," Mias repeated. "And unlike the love you know, it's still something pure and… unspoken. I know what it would mean to confess to her, and my god, to marry her? I put her through enough. I can't ask her to thrive on her hatred and become twisted like you did when I abandoned you…"

"Then how else are you to free yourself from these bonds so we can settle things?!" Elias demanded, ripping back Mias' sleeves to shove the shackles into his twin's face. "These might as well be on me if I cannot touch you!"

"I know… and I see how it pains you, and damn it, if I thought apologizing would mend the hurt I caused you back then, I would, but there's no amount of apologies; no amount of magic that can change the past, so I must keep my attention on the future."

"And what exactly does that entail?" Elias asked, shoving Mias' arm back to him and crossing his own.

"I don't know yet. I'll find out when I talk to Elle," he smiled sincerely and while scratching his stubble, realized he had a lot of cleaning up to do before then.

* * *

Ideally Mias would have liked to have talked with Elle in private rather than in open discussion in front of his brothers, but with Durias keeping a close eye on the two, there wasn't time or opportunity to lay out a detailed plan together, and given his recent conversation with Elias, he questioned the trust of his twin's mediation. Elias was only loyal to whomever best suited his needs after all and as they sat opposite each other at the table in the great all, the glances exchanged between the two reminded them both of that fact, only Mias couldn't get a good read on his brother this time, and that unnerved him far more than the prospects of marriage.

Whereas Elle wished she could have avoided a face-to-face with the magician a while longer, though the news Durias gave her about seeing to him herself was hardly a surprise. Still, Elle hadn't given much thought to what she'd say to the magician after all that had transpired. It'd only been a few weeks, but it felt like an eternity when last they sat down to talk to one another – and that was under favorable conditions. Seeing him in the garden for that brief moment was shock enough and she wasn't sure she had enough courage left to confront him. What if seeing him only hurt? Or worse, made her pine for him like a love sick teenager?

But why should she? It wasn't like she was still under an ignorant haze filled with attraction and desire. Mias made himself perfectly clear: he wanted nothing more to do with her, though she had to admit his words and actions didn't entirely match. She'd ask for clarification regarding any lingering concerns and then she'd be able to put the matter to bed entirely. She'd have her closure and then her life could truly continue forward.

She arrived in the company of Thade and Durias, their trivial natter turning to silence as they entered the hall and Elle realized the only vacant seat was the one beside Mias. Her mind cringed at the idea of being so close to him, but for the sake of appearances, she demonstrated a new act that nearly fooled Mias himself. She curtsied before his brothers with a polite smile before briskly sauntering to the open chair, making sure to broaden her smile as she grew closer to him – even going so far as to gingerly place her hand on his arm as a testament to the intimacy she needed the elder five to believe still existed.

"For once we can finally have a happier gathering," Durias said with a content sigh of relief as he sunk into his chair. "We've all heard the proposal, but given the slightly odd circumstances, we'd all like to offer our support."

 _"Like this is anything but a lovely family talk,"_  both Elle and Mias thought sarcastically, though neither said a word.

"Not that your guidance isn't appreciated, brothers," Mias began, figuring he should at least attempt to worm their way out of one of these table discussions. "But I'm not oblivious to the concept of marriage."

"Your previous affiliations with women make us question your ability to commit," Aurelius stated the obvious.

"And your tastes if you're willing to overlook this one," Cassius grinned with a nod to Elle.

"I'm not  _overlooking_  anything," Mias said firmly and turned to Elle, trying to decide what move would be the most advantageous and convincing for both of them. He could just tell the truth, but Elle wasn't likely to believe anything he said. Perhaps action would speak louder than words, he thought as he laid his hand over hers upon the table. "If she wants me, I'm hers."

 _"What sort of response is that?"_  Elle buried her anger and swallowed her pride, though her heating skin was known only to Mias. She couldn't falter now. Mias was willing to play along – that's what she needed to get out of this mess, but she saw no need to make herself look too enthralled by his acceptance. "If you'll have me."

Mias knew she wasn't at all content speaking such lies. He could read her better than any of his brothers given their history, but he'd never seen this level of skill in her ability to spin falsehoods, making him wonder if his own had scorned her far more deeply than he realized. He wasn't unfamiliar with the power of a woman's fury, but never thought his sweet Elle's stubbornness would once again be his adversary.

"If you're both in agreement, what's there to discuss?" Thade asked Durias rather than the couple.

"The terms on which I'll allow them to marry," Durias said with a small smirk. "Given Mias' track record, we have to be sure he's ready for such a commitment."

"Is any man ever ready?" Mias asked with profound outstretching hands, the cuffs sealing his magic now visible with the stretching of his sleeves.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Durias admitted. "Given the recent 'strain' in your relationship, you understand why I have doubts about this union being a suitable one, and so I'd like for you to prove its worth."

Mias narrowed his brow. "Meaning…?"

"Magician, Dormaeus; titles guaranteeing you an easy life the moment you were born. It'd be interesting to see you try and live without them."

Elle had a pretty good idea what that meant, and if she needed further proof, Mias gripped her hand tighter at the mention of it.

"And you, my dear Elle," Durias shifted his gaze further down. "If he's truly the man you want to be your husband, his name and powers are of little importance, aren't they?"

She knew what he was threatening, and it was a good threat to call their bluff. Despite the harassment, life with Mias was the definition of easy. She could handle going back to work to earn her meals and a roof over her head, and while she didn't doubt Mias had the capability to do so, he was quite spoiled and lazy enough to make the experience difficult for the two of them, but she had no obligation to stay by his side once freedom was in her grasp, and so she smiled once again. "Of course not."

"Then you'll be in for a quaint honeymoon," Durias smiled pleasingly.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Mias slammed his other hand to the table and stood up. "How the hell am I supposed to take care of myself, let alone a wife if I have nothing?!"

"The common man seems to fair alright; you don't think you can do so?" Durias asked innocently, but in a way that also threatened. He wasn't about to be made a fool of by either of them.

"Why do so when I'm capable of giving us a fine living on land I already own?!"

"You own  _nothing_ ," Durias bellowed until Mias backed down. "Even as head, the lands aren't bequeathed to any of us until father's death and  _my_  say so as head. You may run a household, but the money you pay your staff with is not your own either."

"Very well, then if you mean to disown me for my actions and seal the powers I only happened to be born with, you need no further  _command_  me," he said as he stood, making Elle rise with him.

"Mias," Elle called his name out of general concern, knowing his temper would only make things worse, but found her voice ignored as he pulled her towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Durias asked.

"If you come after us, I'll fucking kill you," Mias shot back a deadly glare, one Elias knew he could carry out even without his magic.

Elle held her tongue as she tried to make her next plan of action as Mias pulled her out of the hall and through the corridors of the house, heading to who knows where. She'd been in difficult situations before, but ones involving Mias being upset were always the hardest. The only solace she found despite the outburst was Mias always had some sort of plan, and judging by his exit, he'd been wanting to give a big 'fuck you' to his elder brothers for quite some time. "…Do you have some plan for me to get the key for you then?"

Upon hearing her voice once his anger settled, he stopped and looked back at her. "What?"

"The key to those shackles. You're not really going to settle for Durias disowning you  _and_  taking your magic, are you? So what's the plan? If you need me to seduce him, I'm confidant I could do that and figure out where he hides the key."

"…What?" He repeated, both confused and disgusted by the thought. "No. You don't have to do anything."

"Then what are we doing?" She asked flatly.

"Eloping," he said just as plainly and then started pulling her along again.

"Wh-What?!" She leaned back on her heels and pried Mias' hand off of hers, stopping them both yet again.

"That's what we need them to think, is it not?" Mias reasoned. "I'm well aware I'm not your favorite person at the moment, but if you want out of this place, you and I need to work together."

"Fine," Elle huffed. "But as soon as we're out of this, we're done."

Harsh words to Mias' ears, but compared to everything else that had gone wrong today, it wasn't worth getting upset over. Time together with her gave him the opportunity to right his wrongs and hopefully win back her affections, or at the very least an understanding. They'd start over, as husband and reluctant wife, and somehow make it work, prove Durias wrong, and live happily ever after out of sheer stubbornness.

"You're serious?" Elle thought the suggestion of eloping was another lighthearted prank until Mias led her up a small stone stairway through the eastern rock face and up to another plateau that held the family's graves and a small, but elegant chapel.

"I doubt you'll want to consummate it, so you'll have your annulment once Durias and the others are off our backs," he explained with some grumpiness.

"That's true, but…"

"This was  _your_  idea, was it not? Are you not prepared to go through with it?"

"It's not that," she said simply. "I didn't think you'd be so… eager, is all."

"I have my reasons," he replied with distant eyes.

"Hm," Elle eyed him skeptically before looking about. "Oh, um, aren't we going to need a few witnesses to the vows? Without them, your brothers will just think you threatened the vicar."

Mias groaned with that realization. "Witnesses… right… Alright, stay here and I'll go grab a couple servants."

Elle shook her head and rolled her eyes as Mias trotted back down to the main house to fetch the needed parties while she took the time to observe the headstones and effigies of the deceased Dormaeus relatives. Despite the notorious nature of the family, she felt at peace as she did in any cemetery, admiring the artistic talent of the masons who carved such detailed work.

She recognized one grave in particular before she could see the name, her likeness just like those she'd seen in paintings: a beautiful, dark woman who stood as solid as stone even during her living years, Elle reckoned.

_Androthea Dormaeus. Wife of Dragias. Mother to Durias, Aurelius, Thaddalius, Cassius, Pius, Mathias, Elias, and Marius._

"…" Elle exchanged a silence stare with the soulless stone, wanting to say something to the woman, but also aware of how fruitless the effort would be. Still, she wondered if the late matriarch would she approve of her sons' actions.

The sound of boots stepping off stone and into the dry grass caught her attention, assuming it was Mias returning, but a quick glance revealed it to be the younger of the twins approaching her with the same unreadable expression he maintained at the meeting.

"What is it, Elias?" Elle asked while crossing her arms. She was peeved he didn't offer any words of defense earlier, though like Mias, she was wary of calling him an ally in this matter.

"Perhaps the situation needs to be reevaluated in light of recent developments," he said in an eerie calm as he arrived at her side and looked up at his mother's likeness.

"Heh, I knew it wasn't going to be an easy escape, but it's still all going to plan, isn't it?"

"You could say that," he said with none of usual sass.

"Oh, I see. This isn't going according to  _your_  plan," Elle guessed correctly from the small smirk in the corner of his mouth as she approached him. "Care to enlighten me to your agenda? I thought freeing Mias was the primary objective."

"It is."

"So it'll take a little longer than we both anticipated. I don't like it any more than you do, but unless you've managed to nick the key yourself, I don't know how else we can get Durias to release him."

"Oh, I can wait. Delayed gratification is a torture I don't mind enduring every now and then, but you see, even when he is free, I don't think I'll be all too happy."

"And why not?"

"Why don't you take a guess? Your power of perception never ceases to amaze me."

Elle heaved a sigh before putting her brain to work wondering why Elias wouldn't be happy with the way things were progressing. Given the nature of his brother complex the only surmisable theory must involve Elias feeling Mias was getting the better end of the deal, but why? "What? You think it'll make him happy to get married or something?"

"If he marries you, yes," he said, not even bothering to hide his resentment.

"And  _why_  would that make him happy? I have no intention of being his cute little housewife."

"You really have no idea, do you?" Elias exhaled loudly in amusement. "What all he'd do for you. How tightly he's let himself be wrapped around your little finger."

"Ha! What makes you think I have that sort of power over him?"

"Because I know him far better than you do," he said with a brief cocky smile before frowning and seizing a handful of her dress to pull her to a threatening distance. "He'd give you his life in an instant, but what would he do for me? Not a thing. And yet you prance around these halls like you're the unfortunate one – it makes me sick. Why is it you? A woman who does not understand and love him as I do?"

"So why are you angry at me?!" Elle demanded as she tried to pry his fingers off the material. It didn't make sense. Elias was acting like a jealous lover more than a concerned brother, and for what? The only way he could be upset was if Mias did still care about her, but he didn't, did he?

"I do want him free to continue our endless battle, but never do I want to give him a taste of true happiness."

"I'm not doing this for him!" Elle shouted only to be turned and pinned against the grave with Elias' hand over her mouth.

"Exactly, so I'd think it over if I were you. Even if your false marriage works to escape the main house, do you really think you'll be able to escape  _him_? No… not when he has you right where he wants you…" He said while his other hand roughly cupped her buttocks. "And that's not what you want, is it?"

Since she couldn't speak, Elle slowly shake her head.

"Good. Now, that being said,  _I_  can offer you the freedom you desire without the need for silly facades. Let's assure Mias eternal misery; be  _mine_ ," he offered while slowly lowering the hand from her mouth.

Elle couldn't help but smile, not out of joy, but rather the hilarity of it all. Even with Elias threatening her, her only response was a mocking laugh. "Do you think I've lost my mind? Me, be with you? I know you're mad Elias, but that's downright hysterical."

He frowned, but didn't react with his usual seething. Instead, his grip around her middle tightened as his head pushed against hers to claim her lips.

"Don't even think about it," Elle commanded in a deeper voice, raising her knee to his crotch to threaten an impact worse than his kiss.

"I won't give you another chance like this," Elias reminded her.

"I don't need it," she said confidently. "Be patient and you'll have your brother back, and I'll be out of all your lives for good."

"You had better," he threatened before releasing his hold on her and pressing onwards toward the chapel. "I'll bear witness on behalf of the family, but it's the last favor I'll give either of you."

"Gee, thanks," Elle said dryly as she lingered back at the steps to await Mias. How long did it take to grab a couple servants? Though given the average age of the help, getting this gone promptly was probably a bit much to ask for. Maybe she should just run for it and take her chances on whether or not they'd put in the effort to go after her. It prompted a sigh; she'd already followed through this far, she ought to try and make it work, get the answers she needed, and then put the entire ordeal behind her forever.

She sat at the stoop with her thoughts a few minutes longer before she finally saw Mias walking back up the path followed by two of the more agile, and she used that term loosely, maids who were carrying two satchels in their arms.

"What's all this?" Elle asked as she stood to meet him.

"Supplies – we can stop by the manor and make off with more decent provisions if we can, that, and make sure Marius and the others know what the hell is going on," he explained as he hurried her into the chapel. "We've got to move quickly."

"I was at Corrine's ceremony, remember? I'd hardly call the process quick."

"We'll abridge it and be out of here in five minutes."

"The epitome of romance," she commented with heavy sarcasm as they arrived at the altar where Elias was already consulting the old vicar.

"Figured you'd be in a rush," Elias flashed his brother a toothy grin.

"What are you doing here?" Mias asked with a huff.

"Elopement or not, I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world," he grinned and stepped back to the nearest pew to take a seat.

"It's fine – ignore him," Elle whispered to him.

"Married in a hurry, Lord Mathias… my, my… Is the Lady with child?" The vicar's warm smile hardly matched his shaky voice, but age wasn't always kind in preserving such things.

"That'll be the day," Elle muttered under her breath.

"I'm not that careless," Mias said with a faint blush, but of the understanding it was the most likely scenario for which he'd find himself walking up the aisle. "But for the sake of argument, let's assume she's in labor right now and I want us wed before my son is born a bastard."

"Oh, just like your great uncle Tiberius and aunt Arhea," the vicar chuckled while Elle and Mias exchanged a less than amused glance with one another. It took the old man a moment to compose himself and set his prayer book aside to begin the ceremony, one of many he performed before and could recite from memory.

The rush of it all hadn't allowed the impact of marriage to weigh into Elle's subconscious. Approach it as politically as she did, once the vicar began the ceremony and Mias faced her to join hands, she felt her heart skip a beat as it began to race. She wasn't sure if she was okay with making a mockery of what ought to be a very special day – for both individuals. It felt… wrong, even if it would lead to her freedom, some prices shouldn't be paid, and yet when the vicar asked for her confirmation of the vow, she didn't hesitate to say 'yes'.

"You may now kiss, and have the gods recognize your union," the vicar concluded.

An easy enough exchange, both thought as Mias lowered his head toward hers, requesting, not demanding, one brief taste of her lips.

It was the first time that day the world finally slowed down. Kissing Mias was nothing new, and yet this time it was. It might have been her brain getting carried away with the moment and romanticizing it for her own pleasure, or maybe she saw no reason why she shouldn't enjoy the one kiss she'd willingly give him after all the trouble he caused. Time stopped in that brief moment, and when it began again she was, for all practical purposes, the bastard's wife.

"Alright, we've got to go now," Mias said as soon as the kiss broke. "Thank you, vicar."

"Happy honeymoon," the old man waved as he watched Mias scoop Elle up with some protest and race down the aisle collecting the bags from the applauding servants before hurrying out the door.

"Is it really that urgent?" Elle asked as she once again found herself a sack of potatoes over Mias' shoulder.

"Do you  _really_  want to stay here any longer than you have to?" He asked.

He had a point. "I suppose not, but we'll both move faster if you put me down and let me carry one of those satchels."

"You won't have much speed running in that dress," Mias told her as he raced down the stairs, hopped on the path to the gardens, and ran over to the one stone wall they were capable of climbing over. "Go on."

"Yeah, yeah," Elle reached for a low hanging branch to help lift her up the rest of the way as her feet pushed off Mias' back. She sat on the edge of the wall catching the bags as he tossed them up to her, and then watched as Mias made a jump and a quick climb to join her.

"There's a small path off the north eastern side," he told her as he jumped to the other side of the wall, caught the bags, and then her when she leapt down. "I know they'll deduce we returned to my manor, but if we want to lose them completely, we'll need to get there, get out, and be on our way before dawn."

"It's already late, and I know your manor is close on horseback, but on foot will take hours," Elle huffed.

"And I know just what Durias will do if he plans to monitor our nuptial status: he'll make us serve in the damn house and I wouldn't put it past the bastard to have a third party present to make sure we consummate our vows."

"He wouldn't really…"

"I'll kindly remind you I've known him far longer than you have, and regardless of the rift I have with my brothers, some things do not change," he said. "I know you don't trust me, but for your sake, I'm going to ask you to try one more time."

"I guess I don't see what choice I have…" She sighed at her complaisance, though deeper down she was truly grateful to have him cooperating and taking the lead – that was the one thing she knew she could count on, and right now the only part of him she was willing to have faith in once again.

* * *

"So what is it you wish to  _do_?" Elias asked his eldest brother as they watched an unaware Mias and Elle make their escape over the wall and away from the estate.

Durias was quiet for a moment, pensively staring out the window as he considered his options. They could catch them easily, but what was the point? Though he wasn't contained, Mias was hardly a threat with his magic sealed and once they seized full control over his assets, all they really needed to do was wait until he inevitably came crawling back, and with the harsher winter months only a season ahead, something told Durias they wouldn't have to wait long.

"Can I ask you something?" Elle asked to break the silence the two of them had been walking in for the past hour.

"What is it?" He inquired with a rather friendly smile on his face.

A bit off putting for Elle given their circumstances, but she didn't address it. "Why would you want to go through with this when it wouldn't even get those cuffs off?"

"Why would I want to marry you, you mean?" He asked, wanting to hear her use that word.

"We ran into a chapel, said two words in front of a vicar, and ran back out. Forgive me if I'm not able to label it as 'marrying you'," she said with pink cheeks and spitfire sass. "But that's not answering the question, Mias."

"It was the only way I could convince to get close to me again," he admitted. "And now that we're in this together, we can, perhaps, approach one another with more openness and honesty."

" _Excuse_  me?! The only one who needs a lesson in being open and honest is you! I'm done trying to figure you out! In fact, I don't even care anymore. You're a selfish, rude, and downright distasteful man whom I take no pleasure in calling my husband!"

"But I am your husband as far as the rest of the world is concerned," he said seriously. "And you're my wife whether you consummate our vows with me or not."

"And we're husband and wife whether we're together or not, so why don't we just split up? I go my way, you go yours; it's also more difficult for them to track us."

"…That's true… but… I… sort of… need you," he admitted sheepishly. "I've never been poor before…"

"Oh so that's why you really married me! Thought you'd trap me down as a housewife, did ya?! Well you can just learn to make your own meals, pick up your own mess, and earn your own money!" Elle marched ahead of him, infuriated and seething. She expected as much, and still it enraged her to hear it.

"What?! Elle, no! That's not it!" He chased after her despite the obvious dangers her temper now posed to him. "I don't want you to do all of that for me, well, it'd be nice, but show me! I taught you how to be a Lady!"

"So I  _owe_  you now? I thought you were the sort of man who didn't take debts? But then again, I was completely wrong about the sort of man I thought you were…"

"No, not that you owe it to me, but rather… well, I… I thought you wanted to learn about how I lived… and now, albeit it's a bit expected, but I thought this could be an opportunity to show me how you lived."

"The peasant life in my world would still be considered posh compared to the kind of life the lower classes have in this one."

"That maybe, but even if we do split up, you'd still have to start the same kind of life somewhere, so why don't we at least start it together for safety's sake? I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm not the only distasteful man in this world and I'd sooner die than let another hurt you in any way."

Elle hated to admit that he was right, but he made a fair point. Anyone alone and on their own was a prime target for assault and robbery by the less than decent. Mias may fall into that category, but at least the intent to do her further harm seemed distant given that he genuinely needed her to aide in his survival. "I don't want to be used by you again…"

"What? Elle, we need to talk about that – it was a mistake."

"Well of course you'd say that now! You didn't know then that you'd be kicked out flat on yer arse and needing your handy-dandy peasant girl to rescue you!"

"That's not!" He jumped in front of her and held her shoulders to catch her full attention. "Elle, please, it was a mistake. I thought I was doing what I had to in order to keep you safe – I should have known your stubbornness wouldn't let it go so easily, but I didn't know what else to do. Telling you… exposing you to the dangers that come with it… making myself look weak, how could you I do that to you?"

"How could you hurt me then instead?" She asked quietly.

"It hurt me too, but a little bit of heartache is certainly better than either of us ending up dead, isn't it? And now we have a chance to makeup, no,  _improve_  what we had before. Don't you want to at least try?"

"You're asking a lot of me when you've never once bent to me and what I want. I may have enjoyed our time together, but looking back, it was always one-sided… your rules, your truths, your… dress code. I rebelled, I tried… and still… that part of you never changed."

"Yes it did! You may not believe me, but for the past few months I've fallen more and more in love with you every day!"

She was taken aback by the confession, but as Mias guessed, not inclined to believe it. "And all that was how you showed me you loved me?"

"I have no experience with such feelings, not that I'm excusing it, but it doesn't change what they are, and what yours are."

"Don't you dare presume to know how I feel," she spat, trying to break away from him, but he held firmly to her shoulders.

"I know it wouldn't hurt you if you didn't feel the same. That night, you never said 'yes' or 'no' – you avoided an answer just like I do – and I understand why you did. How could you tell me such things knowing how much of an ass I can be? And your pride, to let go of your stubbornness and admit something like that to the likes of me… it's incredibly difficult, I know… but I find myself faced with the only thing I have left to lose at this point, and that's you."

"Then maybe hitting rock bottom would do you some good, because any feelings I did have for you are hardly describable as love."

Mias eased his grip on her shoulders before letting his arms drop to his sides.

They continued the rest of their walk in silence, though the growing chill in the late summer night had Elle doubting she could keep going in order to reach the manor by sunrise. She was tired too, mentally as well as physically, hungry, cold – everything.

"…Let's stop," Mias said out of the blue.

"I thought you said no stopping?" She frowned.

"I assumed we'd be pursued," he said at first. "But even so, you're tired, aren't you?"

It was obvious he was being purposely considerate, but Elle wasn't about to let her stubbornness cost her some rest. "Do you think we can make a fire?"

"It's a bit too dark. Just come into my arms like we did before," he said as he picked a suitable tree trunk to recline against and sat himself down.

"I'm not that desperate," she said as she sat herself at the opposite side of the tree and wrapped her cape around herself. It wasn't the coziest of sleeping conditions, but it would suffice for a few hours while they recuperated, though Elle found her mind still too active to sleep. "…If we're this pathetic in summer, winter is going to kill us…"

"We'll have perfected building a fire by then, and have four walls around us," Mias assured her.

"Heh, it'll be small you know… your bed chamber alone could fit four small dwellings, I bet."

"The less room you'll have to put between us then," he chuckled and reached his hand around the trunk to touch hers. "Besides, the two of us together are warmer than both of us apart."

"Mias," she scolded, tugging her hands into her lap to avoid his.

"Forgive me. It just seems a shame to have this be the summary of our wedding night."

"It's not like I'm a virgin, so it wouldn't be anything new for you."

"I suppose, but virgin or not, it'd still be something you'd look forward too, right?"

"Yes, I imagine I'd look forward to consummating genuine vows with a man I genuinely loved and who genuinely loved me."

"Genuinely?"

"Exactly, so thank you for your concern, but no expectations have been ruined. I'll tolerate you for a while, play my part when it needs playing, but I can't keep allowing you to hurt me."

"That has  _never_  been my intention."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean it hasn't been the collateral I've paid for being with you… Look at where we are now. This punishment is new to you, but for me, it's just being kicked back to where I started… only worse as I have absolutely no money, miniscule knowledge about this world and its customs, more enemies than friends… and a husband who's in the exact same situation."

"We'll figure it out, Elle. We're clever, you and I. I don't think I'd do well at menial labor, but I could educate."

"You? Be a teacher? There's no way you have the patience for a group of school children," Elle laughed at the thought.

"True, though it would be the least complicated of my options once I've scared the brats into submission. I could probably handle any sort of business with any merchant, but I do so hate tedious paperwork."

"Sounds like you're just lazy to me," she commented before a yawn finally escaped her mouth. "So long as… I don't have to be a housewife…"

"Alright," Mias smiled back at her as he watched her sleepy head bob a few times before resting against her pulled up knees. Only once she was asleep did he once again remove his cloak and wrap it around her, deciding the least he could do for now was let her sleep comfortably.

The cool temperatures did make their effects known the following morning when Mias awoke with a sore throat and mildly itchy nose, but he'd pay the price to be the gentleman to his new bride, though her nagging after such 'reckless' behavior didn't make him feel like it'd been the right choice.

"You deserve a cold, but not when you just get done proclaiming how we're in this together. I'm not taking care of you for being stupid," Elle was mildly grateful for the warmth provided, but she would have been fine with only the one layer.

"I'm perfectly fine," he assured her. "Bit of warm tea with honey and all will be well."

"Assuming we  _can_  get in to the manor for a few minutes to do so."

"Even the peasantry don't go off to start their own lives with nothing from home."

"I imagine some do."

"And would you really like to rough it that much, my dear?" He asked with frustrated sarcasm.

"I'm trying to be prepared for the worst!" Elle said in her defense. "Nothing else has gone right for us, why would we think a quick visit to your manor would go smoothly? I'd love to be optimistic Mias, but both of us are in this mess and I, unlike you, am quite used to not getting my way."

"Then you must not want for things strong enough," he said as they reached the crest of the hill and through the dissipating morning fog could make out the silhouette of a building set against the blue-grey background. "We're nearly there too."

Elle heaved a begrudged sigh of relief. It was probably a good thing at least one of them had some optimism about them, if only to keep from contemplating suicide as a way out of this fiasco. Not that Elle was considering such an option, but knew they both were in prime form to fall into depression – the reality of their situation just hadn't hit yet.

The walk to the manor seemed to take longer than the whole journey despite the residence remaining in sight at all times. She couldn't deny Mias was right – they'd at least have a fighting chance if they could pick up a few supplies, maybe even get some advice from the others, but fortune didn't favor her the way it favored Mias, so really it came down to if the forces that be loved him more than they hated her.

"We're back!" Mias announced loudly as they burst through the front door without so much as a courteous knock, though why should he have to knock upon his own door?

"M-Master Mias!" Malcolm's voice piped up first from the parlor and soon followed the rest of him. "Sir! What happened?! We've been receiving the most dreadful news from the main house!"

"We'll walk as we talk, Malcolm. Haven't the time to stay," Mias began before nodding back to Elle to go fetch what she wanted and felt she needed.

While the two men walked their way to the kitchens to inform the cook of their adventures, Elle hurried to the library where she knew she'd find Abernos and likely Marius at this early hour, fresh from breakfast and eager to hit the books in one form or another.

"ELLE!" The stag and boy both lit up upon seeing her face, and all felt were tears welling in her eyes as she rushed into their opening arms.

In a few minutes she was able to fill them in on the details passed by the main house, along with her perspective of where things stood, but the revelation of her marriage was news that hadn't yet reached their ears and thus left the two gawking with wide eyes and open mouths.

"So you're my sister now?" Marius asked with some disappointment.

"Legally, yes," Elle nodded.

"Is this… bad? I mean, I know you said you and Mias had a fight, but when last we saw you together, you couldn't have been happier," Abernos asked with a voice both sweet and full of confusion.

"He… hurt me in a way I can't forgive, and maybe you'll think it's petty of me to not do so, but he's not the sort of man I thought he was… I only married him because I had to. The older brothers… they're… Durias in particular, seemed too bewitched by my promise for the family to simply let me go…"

"I know he's been worried none of them are wed with any children yet, but to force you into this in unacceptable!" Marius stomped.

"And what about Mias?" Abernos asked.

"He's not pleased by it, but he seems to have no trouble accepting it. He broke my heart, and then has nerve enough to tell me he loves me and wants to actually attempt this marriage – can you believe that?!"

"Well," Abernos and Marius exchanged glances. "Yes."

"What?"

"I don't know if it's 'love', but he's been looking at you like you're his entire world for months now. He's not lived up to any of the stories I've heard about him. The fact that he went through so much trouble to save me and Retti proves there's gotta be something good about him – although I'm pretty sure he only did it for your sake, but that's fine with me. If he loves you enough to keep me alive, that's definitely a good thing."

"I can't believe you, Abernos!" Elle shouted. "How can you take his side over mine?!"

"I-I'm only speaking from what I've seen! I wasn't there for your tiff, but I know Mias only does what he thinks is best for you – because he really cares about you. Maybe it hurt, but sometimes that's the only way we can protect someone from a bigger hurt, you know? I'm not saying you ought to forgive him, or accept him, but do you think you'll be able to stay upset with him for who knows how long all while pretending to be his wife?"

"I'm quite stubborn."

"Yes, but doesn't that sometimes hurt you too? What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong! He is! He's Mias Dormaeus! The epitome of wrong! A slimy bubble of pus on the ass end of an ill-tempered baboon! That's what he is!"

Both Abernos and Marius bowed back meekly, knowing no argument in defense of Mias would be heard by reason.

"And I'm married to him…!" She began to sob, much more to the dismay of the two.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 58-60. Originally written in 2015.


	21. Chapter 21

It took about a half hour for all preparations to be made: Percy to make as many slow-to-spoil rations as he could while preparing a list of helpful culinary and health tips; Malcolm and Retti to select the plainest of clothes to help the two blend in with the common folk – most outfits coming from the staff's own wardrobes, and while Mias discussed the manor with Marius, Elle watched Abernos compose a quick list of edible flora in the region and where to find them.

"Not really sure what I c'n offer ya. I know they're yer horses an' all, but Aeries and Aerys be too fine a' beasts to think 'em common work horses," Gale told the two as he joined the rest of the group out on the front lawn.

"It's a fair point Gale, and besides, the less mouths we have to feed, the better," Mias appreciated the man's honesty, but the idea of walking with their packs already sounded exhausting.

"Oh, um, Mias?" Abernos spoke up. "If you're unsure of where exactly to go, you could go see my brother. He knows more about survival than any of us."

"You plan on staying here, Stag?"

"I like it here," the stag said honestly. "I'll stay and help out."

Elle couldn't help but wonder if Abernos had been brainwashed by living indoors all this time. Agreeing with Mias, not wanting to go home – was he mad? This was his chance to escape too, wasn't it?

"And we know it's a bit last minute, but we couldn't have Percy bake a cake in time, so we swiped one good bottle from the cellar," Malcolm grinned as he presented his master with a wine bottle, complete with ribbon. "Congratulations, sir;  _madam_."

"Congratulations!" The others joined in, each smiling like their nuptials were something that ought to be celebrated.

Elle couldn't have known how'd they seen their master change and fall in love over the past few months, all she felt was the pain of loneliness and the sting that none of them seemed to give a damn how she felt about it, but as a test of her acting skills, she put on a somewhat gracious face and thank them for their kindness.

"Ooh, this is a very good year," Mias said as he examined the bottle on their way off the grounds.

"Wonderful," Elle answered with little enthusiasm.

"I know it'd be odd to celebrate, but we should none the less, don't you think?"

"I'm hardly in the mood," she said as she adjusted her pack and continued forward. "Just drink it yourself if you want."

"It was given to both of us, so we have to share it," Mias said as he reached back to tuck it safely into his own pack. "A later time then."

Elle didn't retort, choosing to stay amongst her own thoughts if only to ignore the conversation provoking questions relating to the weather and countryside. She wasn't sure if she should ask about their destination, not that it mattered any given the fact she knew only a handful of locations in the region. Still, she felt her steps were aimless, and yet at the same time the most productive thing she could do. Once they did settle somewhere, it'd be about maintaining a home and while it had to be done for survival, it painted a very traditional picture of how any ordinary family began. She wanted to avoid that role for as long as possible, or maybe…

The thought came to her as they stopped to take a break along the cliff side overlooking the sea. A beautiful enough scene, but one that enticed the darker thoughts in Elle's mind when she glimpsed Mias admiring the view near the edge. With no magic, one push would be all she needed, and he'd have enough time to realize before his death that she did it with her own two hands just as she once threatened months ago. No one was around. No one could prove anything. She could be free in a matter of minutes.

 _"It's not like he doesn't deserve it…"_  She thought as she found herself quietly approaching him.  _"You know he's not going to change, and you'll only end up hurt again… you'd be doing it to save yourself!"_

Mias had on his thinking face as he studied the coast, debating whether or not they ought to continue on this road or take the next inland path when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. "Hm?"

"You're standing too close to the edge – it makes me nervous," Elle explained as she pulled him back. Her nerves of course stemming from the dark thoughts the opportunity presented her with.

He smiled unknowingly and let her lead him further up the grassland where he boldly grasped her hand to both catch her attention and have some small and hopefully unoffending touch. "Thank you."

"It's not what you think," she explained, trying to pull her hand free.

"No, truly, you have my gratitude," he said seriously. "I'm very grateful for what you did to get us both out of there. I'm not unaware this once again required sacrifice on your end, and I apologize I haven't been more sensitive to that, but you cannot understand the amount of relief I feel to be out of that house, and to be with you."

"I'll take credit where credit is due, but my relief isn't entirely mutual so would you let go of my hand?"

Disappointed, but obedient to her wishes, Mias reluctantly eased his grip to let her go. He knew when to push Elle's comfort with him and clearly the rift between them was far deeper than he realized, leaving him to ponder how he could make amends when he couldn't even transform into something cuter and cuddlier to win her affection.

Maybe it simply wasn't possible this time, his pessimistic side suggested, much to his displeasure. Elle was right about fortune favoring him and never accepting an unmet desire, but he never had cause to think any other way. Now that he did, he felt even worse. He had no means to mend their situation other than who he was as a man, and with his natural charm now useless against her, there was scarce else for him to make use of – and that was truly frustrating. It must have been similar to how Elle felt since Day 1, relying solely on her wit and stubbornness to live as she wanted.

He disliked this empathy as it only made him feel worse, and the memories of their happier times together only tasted bittersweet now. They were closer than they'd ever been, and yet she was more distant than the stars in the night sky, a beauty he could only admire now.

And still he was unwilling to accept this as their new reality. His nerve to speak to her resurfaced a couple hours later after the path they were on led into the woods and out of the summer sun.

"Is this really how things are to be between us?"

Elle paused long enough to turn her head back at him. He sounded rather pitiful and pleading, a sight her bruised ego couldn't resist.

"What must I do?" He asked directly. "I cannot believe your heart is completely closed off to me, so tell me what it is I must do to prove I wasn't lying when I told you I love you."

"You can believe whatever you want, but it won't make it a reality," she said flatly, unmoved by his words.

"But I do love you," he insisted. "And I'm a fool for not telling you sooner."

"And talk is cheap. If you love me,  _show_  me," she dared.

"…How?" He asked. If she didn't trust his word or desire his touch, that didn't leave many options.

"If you don't know, why the hell would I tell you? Clearly it's impossible for the likes of you, so save yourself the trouble and forget it. We've got enough to worry about."

Mias was pushing it again from the tone of Elle's voice and made the wise decision to back down and return to his thoughts.

His behavior was extremely suspicious in Elle's mind. He was clearly desperate, but not forcing the subject – why? Sure, it was possible for him to control himself for the sake of winning her favor, but she knew how easily frustrated he was with rejection and his temper was not easily controlled in the past and she doubted he gained that much will power over the course of a few short weeks.

She wasn't entirely steadfast in her belief all his words were lies. He probably did think he loved her, and yes, if he had told her a great deal sooner, things probably would be different. She might not have had as many insecurities about their relationship, maybe she'd even be able to understand and forgive his past actions, but that was a strong maybe.

"I don't think we're going to find Berenos' cottage before nightfall," Mias informed her later that after noon.

"Is that where we're heading?"

"Seemed a fair place to gain a bit more knowledge of bare knuckle survival skills," he said as he scanned around. "My only hesitation in making camp is the last time we were in this forest, we were preyed upon."

"That ghoul seemed more interested in you than me," Elle recalled.

"Rightly so. My cousin Caius was eaten by that ghoul back in my youth…" Mias informed her. "It has a particular taste for Dormaeus men."

"I see…" She responded quietly. Villain or not, being eaten didn't seem a proper death for any man.

"I'm hesitant, but because they prey on larger game such as man, most ghouls won't risk being hunted down by an angry mob and thus prefer to stay on the move. Although it's been a few months now so who knows if it decided to return," Mias shuddered. "And without my magic, we'd be prime entrees."

"Don't even joke about that," Elle scolded.

"It's hardly a joke," he frowned.

"Th-Then let's just keep going," she insisted, quickening her pace just a bit.

Mias followed suit.

The two did have to stop about an hour later given the descent of the sun would make it far more difficult to gather firewood. Elle wished Mias didn't remind her about the ghoul, the last thing she needed on top of everything else was paranoia. Even when they had sufficient wood and kindling, and a humble blaze to both warm and light their campsite, she still kept looking over her shoulder at any rustling bush or snapping twig.

"…Perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned it?" Mias asked, handing her a stick with a freshly baked sweet potato.

"Ya think?" She growled while taking her supper.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, but I feared we'd be in more trouble if I didn't tell you."

"I suppose…" She admitted before cooling the potato with her breath. "But there are other dangerous creatures in the forest too, right?"

"Nothing quite as a large as a ghoul though, and most others will stay away from the fire," he said while tossing on another branch. "Are you impressed I was able to get one going?"

"Heh, with your knowledge of rubbing to create friction and heat, I didn't think it'd be too difficult for you."

"My dear, is that a sex joke?" He slowly grinned.

Elle smiled, ignored him, and took a bite of her potato.

"How is it?"

"It's alright. I think you had it a bit too close to the fire though," she said in between bites.

"It's a bit trickier than an oven," he admitted with an embarrassed chuckle before he began eating his own.

"What time do you think it is?" Elle asked after she finished eating and went to her bag to pull out her blanket.

"Let's see…" Mias looked up at the patches of sky through the canopy to make his best guess. "Eight? Eight-thirty? The sun's down, but it's not that dark yet."

"Still so early…" She said to herself as she wrapped the blanket over her shoulders and sat back down a bit closer to him.

"If you're tired, get some sleep. I'll stay up and keep watch."

"I'm tired, but I don't know if I can sleep," she admitted.

"I won't take it to heart if you put your pride aside this time and come to my side," he offered, only to receive a suspicious look from her. "What? Do you really think I'd scare you to get you closer to me?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Elle," he said gently and calmly. "Come here and get some rest."

She pouted unhappily, but never-the-less scooted to his side for the sake of safety in numbers. He sat higher than she did since he seated himself on a log much too large to be used as fuel, thus making one of his legs the part she decided to lean against. He didn't react to this either, remaining still to tend the fire while she left herself grow weary against him. He shouldn't be this comfortable, she thought as she closed her eyes, but he was. Even without his magic, he still had a convincing aura of protection she knew he wouldn't let waiver.

Asleep, her subconscious decided to plague on her fears further by showing her the horrors of earlier thoughts. Pushing Mias off that cliff was indeed satisfying, for only a moment until she saw the pain of her betrayal reflected in his eyes as he plummeted to his death. She screamed, and felt her eye sockets burning as if they were on fire. Then silence and a sudden absence of pain, and from a third person perspective she saw Mias' marks on her own face. The image lasted only a few moments before the scene was engulfed in darkness and a large, toothy mouth opened beneath her and snapped shut with a gush of blood.

"Nn…oo… NOOOOOOOOO!" She bolted upright, soaked in a cold sweat and panting for breath. Her hands came to her face, praying it all had been a dream, but without a mirror to know for sure, she lowered her hands to look for Mias.

He wasn't there.

"…No…" She whimpered, fearing the time before sleep had been the dream. "Mias…?"

No answer.

"Mias, where are you…?" She called a little louder and stood up. "MIAS!"

"Wh-What is it?!" She heard him answer and turned around to see him bolting out of the bushes, trying to keep his pants and trousers up.

"Oh…" She blushed out of embarrassment, and began laughing out of relief.

Mias assumed it was the other way around and turned a bit red himself as he finally finished refastening his trousers and buckling his belt. "Where else am I going to do it?"

"No, no! It's not that," she calmed down a bit and sunk onto her knees. "Damn it, I thought…"

"What's wrong?" He asked, hurrying down to her when he noticed little beads of tears in her eyes. "Afraid I got eaten?"

"I thought I killed you…" she confessed.

"Heh, that's taking it a bit far, don't you think?"

"I thought about it… earlier today, I… was so close to…"

Mias knew she must have meant when he was standing near the cliff. A frightening admission indeed. Blades might not be able to harm him, but Mias doubted his shackles would shield him from a fall. "You… wanted to kill me?"

"I thought I did… but I didn't… I… I don't want to become like you, but I think… maybe I have… a little… to even have such thoughts…"

"…Do you think it would make you happy if I were gone…?" He asked.

"…What are you saying?"

"Clearly you hate me much more than I realized… I'd rather not be around if it causes you such thoughts. Dying is a bit extreme, but if you still want me to leave you, perhaps I should…"

Elle was quiet for a moment.

"After we're through this forest of course. I need to be assured you're safe."

She slowly shook her head. "So what? Are you scared I'll actually do it?"

"I don't think I'd mind it if I died by your hand, but that's not something I want you to live with. You're far too good to have blood on your hands, especially mine."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve. "Yeah…"

"May I comfort you…?"

Elle looked up at him and gave a slight nod of her head.

Mias smiled and wrapped his arms around her torso, giving her one tight squeeze before gently embracing her.

"Heh… I thought you never 'just hugged'…" Elle commented.

"I'll make an exception this time," he kept smiling and gave her back a comforting rub.

"…You didn't wash your hands…" Elle realized a few seconds later, and the hug promptly ended.

* * *

Much to Elle's relief, the remainder of the night was uneventful, save her being the one after awakening to tend the fire while Mias got a few hours sleep. It never ceased to amaze her how chill a summer morning could be despite the earth being cloaked by a thick fog in the early hours. A fire and blanket were very much appreciated, but further shelter from the wind and perhaps some insulation on the ground were going to be necessary sooner than later, she reckoned. They could maybe get by for a month camping out like this if the transition from summer to autumn held favorable temperatures, but she doubted it. This region of Alteria was all too similar to the climate of the British Isles, a country that was far from famed for its warm, sunny days.

A grunt-like snore escaped from Mias as he rolled over in his sleep, causing Elle to giggle before she put the last of their gathered kindling on the weakening flames. For a man who was used to a posh living, he certainly slept like he was comfortable enough.

She wondered how it was possible after last night. Sure, it wasn't the first time she tried to kill him, but the first time was in the heat of the moment and during the less-than-civil point in their relationship. He could sleep just as well knowing Elias was out there plotting, but her? A woman he shared his bed with and proclaimed to have feelings for? Wouldn't any ordinary man be bothered by that? Of course Mias was not an ordinary sort of man, and even if she had made him uneasy, would he want to show her that weakness? Probably not.

Still, watching him sleep kept provoking such questions, leaving Elle to wonder her curiosity would be the chink in her otherwise flawless armor. She best not think about it then and forget all mental inquiries. She wouldn't receive the answers necessary to satisfy her anyway, so there was no point torturing herself. She didn't care about Mias any more than what common humanity allowed her… or so she hoped.

"Mnn…" She heard him groan as he awakened, followed by a sharp hiss. "Bugger, it's cold…"

And of course he'd begin complaining the moment he woke up, Elle thought.

"Aaaahhh…" He continued to groan as he sat himself upright and stretched his arms and back. He then yawned while his head turn to look for her. "Ah, you're there…"

"Where else would I be?" Elle shrugged and turned some of the sticks closer to the fire with one spare branch she saved for such purpose.

"First night on our own and well supplied… I thought you might return to old habits," he said while wrapping himself up in his blanket and moving as close to the fire as safely possible.

It honestly hadn't crossed Elle's mind to run away, though now would be the ideal situation to do so. Maybe next time he was asleep, she'd—

"I see I'm giving you ideas," he noticed the wheels turning in her head when she didn't respond.

Both of them held their tongues for a minute or so, the light crackling of the fire being the only sound between the two. It was an awkward silence, but one Mias finally broke by clearing his throat.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm alright," she answered quietly. A little cold, a little tired, but nothing that wasn't manageable.

"Would you like to get a little more rest before we start walking? It'll be a couple hours before this fog lifts."

"I don't think the fire will last that long. The ground will grow cold quick," she said as she pulled her blanket a bit tighter.

Knowing any offer he gave would be refused out of stubbornness, Mias braved to stand and move behind her, and caught her off guard by picking her up and lifting her into his lap as he sat back down.

"Mias! We've been through this!" Elle squirmed, only to find her movement restricted by a tight hug.

"And  _you're_  the one being foolish," he said. "You can still be mad at me, but if I offer you some warmth and comfort when you need it, you should accept it. Neither of us can afford to be so stubborn anymore."

"Says the one who clearly benefits from this," she murmured.

"It's a mutual benefit, my dear, and we both know it. Now get some rest or I'll make this position more provocative than innocent," he lightly threatened and watched Elle reluctantly snuggle up to him.

He'd stop at nothing, Elle sighed to herself as she tried to make his chest a comfortable place to lay her head, and of course it wasn't difficult. She missed this, not that she'd admit it. She'd concede he felt better than the ground, but his scent was far more present in his nostrils. It wasn't unpleasant, but likely a bit dangerous. Her inhibitions were significantly weaker when they were this close, and not for lack of will power. It's just how she was when she was with him, and experience told her Mias knew this too.

What if his intentions were less than honorable? It'd be just like him to take advantage of this intimate hold and kiss her… and kiss her again… keep kissing her until they both were on the ground unable to keep their hands of each other. The very idea already had Elle's heart racing and her mind furious – apparently not even anger could make her sexually repulsed, and just as well. Sex was one of the few good memories she had of him.

Yet nothing happened.

Eventually her pulse calmed and sent her to sleep for a few short hours, leaving Mias to just sit there with nothing else to do other than hold her until she woke up. Unless he did something while she was asleep, it was peculiar for him to be so well behaved. Elle comforted herself by assuming he must have at least given her bottom a squeeze or something of that nature. It was the only way she could keep her mind satisfied and off the subject entirely.

"I don't suppose this forest is mapped, is it?" She asked around mid morning as their walk down the road didn't seem to be leading them anywhere.

"Not extensively," Mias said, holding up a folded bit of parchment that contained their geographical location. "This is primarily a road map."

"It didn't take me long to find that stream last time I was here," she recalled. "Berenos' house wasn't too far from it."

"In all fairness you said you came in from the west from the coast, didn't you? We're on the wagon trail that comes up from the southern border."

"Yeah, but assuming I didn't confuse my directions, we've been walking long enough for us to cross it by now."

"We still have enough water, Elle," Mias assured her.

"It can't hurt to fill up as often as we're able, and to be able to wash up a little."

"We can either take a risk and go off path, or keep going and likely not encounter the other stag at all.

"I suppose it's not worth the risk, huh?"

"If you want to see him, we'll see him. It makes little difference to me where we go."

"I'd like to see him," Elle admitted. "Not for survival tips, but it'd be better for someone to tell him in person his brother's okay, wouldn't it?"

"Your kindness never ceases to amaze me," Mias smiled proudly.

"It-It's not anything that extraordinary, Mias," Elle blushed defensively and stepped off path. "Let's go then if you're in agreement."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled and followed after her, mindful to reach up and snap a twig every so often to keep track of their route just in case they got lost.

The detour took them into the deeper, denser part of the wood and though they tried to keep their path a straight one, the twists and turns in the terrain did their best to disorient them making Mias' forethought to mark their way helpful when they found themselves atop a steep incline with no safe way down. They doubled back and tried a different direction, trying to at least get on an animal trail that would likely lead them to a water source, and sure enough, the sound of running water met their ears and brought a particularly happy smile to Elle's face.

"HA! I knew it! See, I told you there was a stream in here!" She boasted as they made their way through the brush and to the opening where the modest river gently flowed through.

"Yes, but does any of the wood look familiar?"

Unfortunately it all looked the same to Elle, bringing her enthusiasm down just a bit. "Still, it's a good find, isn't it?"

"It is," he smiled and walked with her down to the embankment. "Did you follow it upstream or downstream last time?"

"Upstream," Elle said as she unhooked her canteen from her pack to refill it to the brim.

"Hmm…" Given Mias' knowledge of the forest's size and their present location, he didn't know which direction they should follow this time.

"If we're close, let's just start shouting for him," Elle suggested, taking a deep breath to yell first. "BERENOOOOOOOOOS!"

Mias, having first plugged his ears, unplugged them and eyed her to question if that was the only option they had.

"What? He found me last time because I was screaming."

"Screaming…? Why?"

It hadn't occurred to Elle there were things she hadn't told Mias about the times she found herself off on her own in this world. Maybe they weren't worth sharing at the time, but he'd never asked before now. "Oh… well…. That second night, I couldn't get a fire going so I hunkered down as best I could to sleep, but… I kept hearing unnerving things and despite not knowing about ghouls, was plenty petrified and so I screamed. A few moments later Berenos showed up with his spear and lantern and took me to his house, gave me food and drink, and a warm place to sleep."

"And you met Abernos then too?"

"Abernos was sound asleep," Elle giggled. "I didn't meet him until the next morning when I was wa—er, washing my clothes."

Mias raised a suspicious eyebrow at her pause.

"Fine, if you want to know he saw me as I was bathing," she confessed. "But he was out there naked too, so it was embarrassing both ways, although I never actually saw his cock – he was promptly stuffing it into my panties."

"And this meeting is completely innocent to you?!" Mias shouted, clearly both jealous and enraged by the tale. "Why were you bathing in the open?!"

"Because I had to swim up the coast at parts! Retti had me thinking the village she suggested I go to would be an easy walk, but I never even saw it! I found myself on a selkie beach and ended up playing with a mum and some pups and cute as they are, they smell like fish and put that stink all over me and my clothes! Once I had the chance to take a bath, I took it!"

"For those brothers to see?!"

"It wasn't intentional! And it's not like I made a show out of it. Berenos was already out for the morning and Abernos was fast asleep. I thought I had time."

"And  _why_  did he have your knickers?"

"Well he slept naked like you do, came out for a piss still dreary eyed, noticed me, panicked, grabbed my washing off the line and put them on."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Why would I make something like that up?"

"To irritate me!"

"Haaa…" Elle said dryly and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You're not irritated, you're jealous!"

"Of course I am," he didn't bother to deny it. "Is it wrong for me to covet you? I'm so used to being spoiled by women, and you… you who wanted nothing to do with me… to know that you're so open around anyone else  _but_  me… back then I can understand somewhat, but once I had you, I still never saw that side… never got to be completely yours… it's irritating, and I'm jealous because even though the Stag didn't seek you out to be a lover, you're far more natural with him than with me."

"It's because we're friends," Elle explained and sat down to rest a bit while they continued their conversation. "And while you and I were certainly intimate, I never felt like were anything more than acquaintances. I don't  _know_  you… and I tried, but you're the one who never wanted to tell me anything, so you have no one to blame for your irritation other than yourself."

"I still don't understand," he admitted, taking a seat next to her.

"…You don't have anyone you'd call a 'friend', do you?" Elle guessed.

"I have people I like and can get along with… but usually it's for a purpose, so I suppose that's accurate of you to say."

"What about Malcolm? I know you employ him, but you too seem to have a bond that's a bit deeper than the others."

"Malcolm helped raise me, but he's always been a bit… I like the man well enough and he's competent when he actually does work, but he's not the sort of man I feel I can let my guard down around or be entirely comfortable with."

"Because he's gay?"

"Of course not, and he's not technically gay. He'll fuck anyone if he finds them pretty enough. Gender is irrelevant. Although, he said he ideally prefers blood from a male."

"So he and Percy…?"

"Percy is his meal, and Percy's very tolerant of Malcolm's flirting, but he doesn't reciprocate. I don't believe my chef has any desires here or there when it comes to sex. It's all about cooking meals and medicine with him. He's also not the sort who can hold a conversation either."

That was true, Elle thought to herself with a small smile on her face. Had they ever really done this before? Talked like normal human beings about normal human being problems and not just some chitchat that revealed no more about the other? It'd been all Elle wanted of Mias, to get to know him, and even this small conversation, started out of the blue without any coaxing, suddenly became another good memory at it's end when they got back up to walk downstream.

Still, to have it only be her third day with him and to have things going this smoothly raised her concern of what fate might have in store for her. Maybe she was wrong to be so suspicious of pleasantries, but where Mias was concerned made it impossible for her to fall into old ways of thinking. She couldn't abandon her resolve on the off chance this would be the time everything turned out alright – her heart couldn't be risked like that again.

* * *

"BERENOS!" Elle shouted for the Stag again once they'd been walking a ways.

"I'll admit this is probably our best chance of finding him, but I rather dislike you screaming another man's name," Mias pouted.

"You pick the strangest things to be upset about, especially at a time like this."

"Would you prefer I dwell on the fact I have no home, means, or power?" He crossed his arms at her.

"I was merely making an observation," she smiled and proceeded ahead of him with a slight skip to her step.

Her good mood was refreshing and Mias didn't dare to spoil it by noting it out loud. He liked to watch her be at times like this: the playfulness and carefree abandon that truly suited her good nature, like a fairy when the light caught her hair just right to make it shine. Her less than cheerful self had its own appeal too, but this was certainly the mood he preferred. If he had his magic, he'd let her float on air and walk on water to help suit the lighthearted aura she emitted.

However watching Elle meant significant focus was taken from watching his step, and he paid for it by stepping on a bit of mud on the embankment and slipping down. He was able to catch himself somewhat, but his trousers were now covered with the brown muck and half soaked, along with half the length of his arms.

"Are you alright?" Elle trotted back to inspect the damage. She didn't take Mias to ever be absent minded enough to fall, and so it was a sight to see.

"Yeah, just cold and muddy," he groaned as he got back to his feet and trudged up more stable part of the embankment and plopped down on his arse. "It happens."

"At least you're not soaked. Do you want to stop here or hope you'll air dry quick if we continue?"

"Might as well stop. We didn't take a proper lunch break after all," he sighed as he began to scrap off the mud.

"Okay, I'll gather some wood while you see to yourself."

Mias didn't watch her leave in case the distraction cost him another embarrassment. He kicked off his boots and loosened his trousers before stripping them off. A little mud was one thing, but there was still a fair amount caked to the material. Nothing a quick wash in the stream couldn't solve, but then he had to wait for them to dry. He wrung them out as best he could before choosing a suitable tree branch to hang them from, and by then Elle was already back with a few fallen branches and twigs.

"I'll give the forest credit for making kindling so easy to come by," she said as she began placing the sticks into the standard cone shape.

"Do you want me to light it?" He asked as he approached her.

"Let me try first," she insisted as she began rubbing sticks together. It seemed to take forever until smoke finally rose from the bit of bark she'd used as a base. After slowly adding some dry grass and watching the smoke increase and finally set fire to the kindling, she carefully moved it under the cone of twigs and slowly feeding it more fuel until it took to burning the thicker branches.

Mias donned a proud smirk as he helped her raise the young fire with the addition of fresh dry wood. "Not bad."

"It's still rather difficult," Elle admitted, leaning back to admire her work.

"I'm certain we'll both have plenty of practice," he said as he warmed his chilled arms and legs.

"You didn't pack spare clothing?"

"I wanted to save as much room as I could," he explained.

"An extra pair of trousers isn't going to take up that much room," Elle shook her head. "What'll you do when they're rank enough and need to wash them?"

"I'll walk around in all my naked glory of course," he grinned, but only earned a roll of Elle's eyes.

Elle made sure to continue her calls for the Stag every so often, to no avail. With Mias' trousers nearly dry, boredom compelled Elle to roll up her trouser legs to have a quick wade in the stream to combat the heat from the afternoon sun. "Do you think there are any fish in here?"

"Isn't it a bit shallow?" He made a lazy attempt to eye the depth, but didn't move from his comfortable reclined position against a tree trunk.

"Hm, it seems to drop a good yard or so near the middle," Elle said, careful to keep her steps in the shallows near the bank. "We have some line and a few hooks in one of our packs, right? Couldn't hurt to try. It'd mean something a little fresher for supper."

"And with what bait?" Mias asked.

"Can't be too hard to find a worm," she said while bending down to dig into the mud, all the while unaware of something swimming up behind her.

Mias' eye did however catch the shadow as it swam closer and got to his feet right before it sprung up from the water; a scrawny, two foot tall creature with scales for skin and long, thin fangs for teeth. "ELLE!"

She screamed as the creature grabbed her with surprising strength from its boney arms, tipping her back into the deeper part of the stream.

Mias was after them in a split-second, securing one arm around Elle while grabbing the creature by the neck with the other, and given the bluntness of its attack, thought nothing of squeezing it until he felt a snap and its little brown-green body fall limp. He tossed it onto shore as he emerged with Elle, both of them coughing, but for the most part unharmed.

"Wh-What was that?" Elle asked as they sloshed up to look at the creature.

"Grindylow," Mias heaved a sigh of relief and kept Elle close to him for the moment. "Nasty little water buggers… be grateful it was just the one."

"I think it bit me…" Elle admitted, tilting her head down for Mias to confirm.

There were puncture holes in her shirt, but upon pulling back the material, her skin was only scratched. "You're alright. I had it before it could sink its teeth in."

"I thought we only had ghouls to worry about," Elle said as she finally caught her breath and slumped against him out of the crash from her adrenaline calming. "Thank you…"

"You never need to thank me for protecting you," he smiled, taking advantage of the moment to hug her as tight as possible.

It was a brief moment of danger than turned into a couple hours inconvenience as the two ended up stripped down to nothing and huddled against the fire wrapped in their blankets.

"Um… sorry…" Elle said after a few minutes of silence between them. "It wasn't intentional, but I feel my negligence has delayed us."

"No more so than my own," Mias sympathized. "It's not like we're in a hurry to get anywhere, so I'm not bothered by it."

She agreed, and while prodding the fire had Mias' attention, she quietly moved closer to him until they were side by side.

"Hm?" He asked, sensing her presence but not physically responding to it yet.

"I'm beginning to remember your more admirable qualities…" she said, opting to lean her head against his arm.

"You make it quite easy for me to play the hero when you always find yourself in trouble, my dear," Mias chuckled.

"Half the trouble I find myself in is caused by you," Elle reminded him with a scolding brow and slight smirk.

Mias smiled back and lifted his arm to bring her closer, which Elle didn't object to surprisingly. He wondered what fate had in store for giving him this opportunity so readily, not wishing to chance their bond when left to his own devices. At least she was no longer hesitant to get close to him, though no signs pointed to further intimacy any time soon no matter how desperately he searched for one. Elle seemed content enough to be at his side for the time being, and he wasn't about to look this gift horse in the mouth.

With their clothes dry and a few hours left in the afternoon, they returned to walking along the stream, but further inland given they both were now mindful of grindylows. Elle still called for Berenos despite Mias' increasing doubt the stag would answer and concern that something less pleasant might approach them instead.

"Perhaps we should have gone downstream after all," Elle said in hindsight. "I'm far less eager to spend another night here…"

"That would make two of us," he agreed and looked to the sky. The thickening of grey clouds didn't bode well. "At the very least it'll be overcast so it wouldn't be wise to walk through the night."

"At the very least?"

"I imagine by morning we'll have some rain," he guessed.

"Great, and we're already hard pressed for shelter," Elle groaned before sucking it up and putting her hands to her hips. "So what's our best plan of action?"

Mias held his hands against both sides of his mouth and calling as loud as he could. "STAAAAAAG!"

"…Really?" Elle asked when he finished.

"I'm louder than you," he winked.

"My pitch is higher; his stag ears probably would hear me better," she argued. "And I called his actual name."

"So? He's the only Stag in these woods to my knowledge."

"Well it gives my call more credence, don't you think?"

"I've never met the Stag – how can we be on a first name basis?"

Elle rolled her eyes and gave him a light shove. "Dismount from your high horse, Lord Dormaeus. You sound like you're looking down on him when you call him by his species."

He didn't answer, and his failure to look her in the eyes confirmed it.

"Listen Mias, I can imagine the most difficult thing for you is to humble yourself, but there's no shame in it, but you're going to make a fool out of yourself if you still act the same without money or power to back you up."

"It's not something I consciously think of. I am who I am."

"I know, but you're going to have to adapt. Not everyone is going to give you the same tolerance you're used to, and I say this because my technically being your wife means I'll be judged by your actions as well."

"Well how big of everyone else," he said sarcastically.

"Yes, but that's how it is. You want to make me happy, right~?"

"…Very much so," he said seriously as she leaned against his chest.

"So you'll make an effort, won't you~?" She said temptingly while walking her fingers up his pectorals.

"Yes, darling," he smiled, already completely charmed with her request.

"Good," Elle dropped her sensual aura and turned to continue walking.

"Ah-ah, wait just a minute, my dear," he called, running up behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle. "Care to offer me some 'incentive'?"

"You've had enough 'incentive' for now," Elle blushed. She wasn't surprised she riled him up, but the warm grip around her stomach was a pleasant one she didn't realized she'd missed. She laid her hands over his as she felt the weight of his head on her shoulder. "…Mias, I know you think this is harmless fun, but I don't think I'm ready to get that close to you again…"

"…Forgive me," he said quietly as he unwound his arms and set her free. He hadn't intended any ill will, only to make her giggle and squirm like she used to when he grabbed her. It appeared he took the playfulness of the moment too far.

Elle smiled a bit, believing his reaction to be genuine. She didn't think she wasn't being unreasonable with him, but perhaps she'd been too stubborn to be flexible. Mias' needs weren't going to vanish do to lack of tending, but there were other ways of appeasing him that she wouldn't mind, like holding hands. That was suitable, wasn't it? It was a small gesture, and one that wouldn't harm her, and if he wanted to touch her, he'd make the most of what she would allow and find satisfaction with it, right?

She paused and looked back at him while hesitantly extending her hand. What if it sent all the wrong messages? Or what if Mias didn't see it as a compromise? He wouldn't want her pity hand-holding…

His smile said otherwise.

However, as he reached for her hand a flying object landed in between the closing distance, startling both of them as the object impaling the earth was a spear, and the one who had thrown it was standing across the stream preparing his jump. He only needed a few steps to run and jump the expanse, his lean yet muscular legs well suited for such feats. He landed between them, retrieved his spear, and turned to glare down Mias with fierce emerald green eyes.

"Are you harmed, Miss Elle?" Berenos asked without looking at her, needing his focus to threaten Mias.

"Berenos!" Elle beamed and trotted to the arm holding the spear to insist he lower it. "I'm fine. He's with me."

"Is he now?" He glare didn't falter. "I've heard a great many tale about you, Mathias Dormaeus. The Sixth. The Magician. The bastard who imprisons the helpless to do menial chores for your leisure."

"Believe me, if I was as big a tyrant as rumors suggests, my manor would have been in order long ago," he quipped, only to have Berenos' spear point at his throat. "Elle, I thought you said Abernos wrote to him!"

"Am I to believe the letters sent from my captive brother aren't written at your command? Telling me 'not to worry' – a lie I couldn't possibly believe! For months I've toiled with how to rescue him, but it seems fortune smiles by bringing you to me!"

"Berenos!" Elle grabbed his arm. "Abernos is fine! He wanted us to come see you! For goodness sake, you believe me, don't you?!"

"I mean no harm," Mias added, deciding to raise his hands in surrender despite knowing he could deflect Berenos' blade if necessary. "And I've done none unto your brother."

Berenos' glance shifted between the two before he retracted his spear. "Why wouldn't he come himself?"

"He's become rather fond of Mias' little brother is the main reason I think, and he loves the library."

"A hall of books? Yes, that'd be Abernos…" Berenos conceded. "Then why has he sent you to me?"

"Long story short: Mias has been disowned, but his brothers still want to keep us under a lot of pressure and observation so we decided to make a run for it, only problem is the cuffs on Mias' wrists negate his magic, so we're basically helpless with nothing other than our wits and a few supplies to survive," Elle summed up for him. "…Abernos said you could help us; can you?"

"Falling from man's nobility is harsher than my own experience… but it is not without my empathy. I don't know what assistance I can be to the likes of him, but for you, Elle, it's my duty as steward of the forest to see to your safety."

"Excuse me, but her safety is her  _husband's_  concern," Mias said, stepping in to put a possessive arm around Elle.

"'Husband'?"

"…We're married, but terms and conditions apply," Elle blushed out of embarrassment.

"But I still love her and want to provide for her," Mias elaborated. "And even I know there are some things books cannot teach."

"Indeed," Berenos agreed with a slight smile. He fully intended on testing the magician's aptitude.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 61-63. Originally written in 2015.


	22. Chapter 22

Elle felt a certain sense of nostalgia being back in the Stag's cottage and being treated just the same as before while Mias found himself the one bringing in firewood and fetching fresh water for the kettle: good practice for regular living as Berenos called it, but less than gracious hosting according to Mias.

"Berenos, please let me do something," Elle practically begged, knowing it would only annoy Mias if he was the only one doing menial labor.

"You are to sit there," he insisted. "I want to see if our Lord has any conviction."

"I'll show you bloody conviction," Mias grumbled under his breath as he lit the fire for the evening.

"Hm? Did you say something milord?" Berenos teased in a haughty manner that only had Elle thinking the situation would play exactly the same with their roles reversed.

"Nothing," Mias responded in his normal speaking voice, though he hardly sounded convincing. "I'm grateful for your hospitality and am happy to lend a hand."

"He'll murder you in your sleep…" Elle warned Berenos.

"Let him try," Berenos welcomed such a challenge. It was worth it to have a little bit of payback on his brother's behalf.

"Right… anything else?" Mias asked as he put the kettle on the hook and swung it closer to the fire.

"Not for now," Berenos smiled as they two approached one another. "But if you complain about such simple tasks, the future does not bode well for you."

"Complaining helps me get through it," Mias argued. "It's not required I enjoy this."

"But there is pride in a job well done, and remember, you're not doing this just for yourself. You have her to consider," Berenos glanced back at Elle who was busy nibbling at her rations and fresh fruit and nuts provided by their host. "Unless you think your wife ought to wait on you hand and foot."

"She wouldn't even if I wanted her to, which I don't," Mias frowned. "I'll pull my own weight."

"That, I'd love to see," he smirked before crossing the room to fluff up Abernos' old cot. "You can have Abernos' bed tonight, Elle."

"Thank you, Berenos, but what about Mias?"

"The floor I imagine, right?" Mias asked.

"Correct."

Mias groaned, and continued to do so after they finished supper and had the magician washing the dishes in the wash basin, giving Berenos the time for one last walk around the area before it grew too dark.

Elle wasn't very good at keeping still. She managed to patch the holes in her shirt with the small sewing kit Retti slipped into her pack, but once that was finished, remaining in her chair became impossible, and given that Mias should have been able to finish the few dishes by now and hadn't, had her concerns. "How's it going?"

"How do you bloody know when wood is clean?" He asked, holding up one of the carved plates.

"Generally when there's no trace of food on it," Elle said, and from the looks of it, there wasn't.

"But what about this mark? Is that a stain from berries? Is it supposed to come out? Or is it engrained in the wood now?"

"I don't think Berenos is expecting you to transmute his wears into polished silver," Elle offered him a smile and took the plate to dry on a rag.

"Hmpf, at least I can tell when silver is clean," he grumbled, handing off the washed cutlery to her since the washing was apparently already done, and with Elle's assistance they finished within minutes.

"Hey, you should take the bed tonight," Elle offered once they emptied the wash basin of its dirty water out the window. "I slept in front of the fireplace last time I was here and managed alright."

He shook his head. "No, I can't let you do that, especially not with that Stag watching me. He clearly doesn't think I'm capable of a humble existence and I have every intention of proving him wrong. Another night without bedding isn't going to kill me."

Knowing that his stubbornness had taken hold meant there'd be no convincing him otherwise, and come the later hours when they all did retire, Elle still felt conflicted about taking the bed while Mias slept on the floor. She couldn't sleep, and apparently neither could Mias. She crawled out of bed at the midnight hour with her blanket and moved to join him by the fireplace.

"Can't sleep?" She pulled the standard ice breaker for their conversation.

"Thinking…" he confessed in a calm, but distant voice.

"You know it's tough-love, right? What Berenos is doing."

"Yes, and I appreciate his bluntness. It's only going to be rougher out there… and with less to rely on and more at stake… I worry I may… fall short."

Self doubt plaguing Mias? That was an unwelcomed first. "Mias, you said yourself we're in this together, so if you're willing to do your share, I'll meet you half way. We'll make it work."

He turned to her and forced a smile. "Saying that for the sake of your own preservation?"

"Well, yes. Of course we stand a better chance if we both work," she admitted. "But I won't ever ask you to do anything I wouldn't do myself. I know the world isn't fair and life sucks at times, but I don't want you to feel like you're alone… because that was always the worst part of it for me."

"Elle…"

"So where you sleep, I'll sleep. No argument," she gave him a small smile before nestling down behind him and stretching out her legs.

"Heh, how can you be so kind to me?" He asked, now having cause enough to recline if she was by his side.

"I think that's my own curse… Believe me, I wish I could be more spiteful, but it takes way too much energy that'd be better spent on surviving."

"…Are you still upset with me?"

"Yes, and no… it's not one constant feeling, but mostly when I look at you, I just… hurt… and if it were just because of the bad things you did, maybe it wouldn't be so complicated, but there were good things… things I miss… and  _that's_  what's hard about this, Mias… If you could've just been an ass the whole time…"

"I'm sorry," he said softly, scooting a bit closer to her.

"That's the trouble with anger…" she continued. "It doesn't stop the other feelings, it turns them against you… I don't get to just stop caring about you because you hurt me, even though I know I should… but the requires time and distance, something I'm not going to get, so can you understand how scary it is for you to tell me that you love me when I can't trust you, but want to?"

"…It sounds terribly conflicting…"

"And it's not fair to you either. I see it… how badly you want to comfort me, but you have no idea what else to do aside from kisses and tight embraces… and if you do the wrong thing, you're worried you'll hurt me more…" she sniffled.

"Shh," he hushed her, gently brushing a finger past the beading tears in her eyes. "I'm fine with it not being fair. I already made up my mind: I love you, and I'm going to show you."

"Heh," Elle smiled and rolled herself into his arms. "If you're really okay with how difficult it'll be…"

"I'll be fine," he assured her as he locked her in a snug embrace. Just hugging was beginning to have its merit. "…Is this one of things you missed?"

Elle blushed and slowly nodded against his chest. "Something about being next to you is reassuring…"

"Hm," he pondered while slipping his fingers into her hair. "I like the feel of your breasts squished against me."

"Mias," Elle scolded through a giggle.

"You're soft… it's nice to feel," he elaborated with a long stroke of her hair.

She softly smiled and closed her eyes. "Think you can fall asleep now?"

"Mhm," he nodded, continuing the caresses as Elle allowed until they both drifted off to sleep snuggled against one another.

The following morning had Mias up early to go begin morning chores with Berenos, and took special care to be quiet as he got ready. If this was the start of a humble existence, he would have liked to part by giving her a kiss, but ruled against it given the delicate third-chance he wished to receive.

His discontent remained on his face after leaving the cottage, leading Berenos to think the unpleasantry was his doing. "The right attitude helps more than complaining will."

"I'll test my own theories, thank you," Mias retorted, glancing back over his shoulder. Elle knew they were leaving to gather food and firewood first thing that morning to avoid the heat of the day and competition with other wildlife, but he didn't like the idea of leaving her on her own no matter how capable he knew she was.

"Care to focus on the path ahead?" Berenos asked.

"This part of the forest is safe, isn't it?" Mias ignored him. "Grindylows in the stream don't surprise me, but what of larger beasts?"

"Anything local has sense enough to stay away from my cottage," he answered. "She'll be fine."

"What about us?" Mias asked, eyeing Berenos' spear. "You don't carry that around just for decoration, do you?"

Berenos answered slowly, "no."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"It's been especially bad recently given how plentiful the forest has been this year. More food means more green eaters and more green eaters means more meat eaters… I haven't had any confrontations thankfully, but I find the remains sometimes. I used to think it nothing more than nature and its harsh reality, but lately the things have seen have simply been morbid."

"Heh, I'd wager I've seen worse," Mias bet.

"You have a strong constitution then? Good, you may very well need it."

Ominous words that had Mias' suspicions on edge and his hand mindful of the dagger sheathed on his belt and the axe he carried in his basket, but what defense did Elle have?

Elle had a straw bristled broom and not much else to do except sweep and tidy up the already fairly neat cottage. Given that stags didn't live as reliantly on material items as humans did, it meant there was far less stuff to dust and organize and so her quest to be useful continued outside as the sun was still struggling to get high in the sky. She picked up what leaf litter she could in the clearing to add to basket of kindling, picked a few wild flowers to brighten up the table, and fetched a fresh bucket of water to add to the kettle – being careful to watch out for grindlylows this time at the water's edge.

Maybe they could just stay with Berenos, she wondered as she turned to walk back. Any place else would have them paying rent, wouldn't it? And Mias wasn't exactly the easiest person to blend into regular society, not without his magic. Of course it'd be rude to impose on Berenos for a long time, but if they could be useful, maybe…

Her thoughts didn't distract her from the sudden sound of splashing water, a sound that at first didn't seem threatening, but upon turning her head to see a large grey creature approaching her from the other side of the stream made her heart skip a beat and the bucket drop to the ground.

"I thought I smelled something familiar," the beast grinned a toothy smile as Elle turned quickly to sprint with all her might back to the cottage.

What was that ghoul doing here? Wasn't it nocturnal at least? It said it smelled her, had it been tracking them?! All questions Elle wasn't sure she wanted answered, but at least she made it back to the cottage and slammed the door behind her. …A wooden door, a flimsy wooden door that couldn't withstand the ghoul's sheer strength as he reached the cottage and slammed himself against it.

Elle retreated inward, searching for something to use as a weapon or a space where the creature couldn't reach her, but the second ramming of the door busted it off its hinges, leaving the entry way wide open: not wide enough apparently given the ghoul stopped moving once he poked his head in, his shoulders and upper torso being far too large to fit through the narrow entrance.

"Accursed doorways…" he grunted, trying to back out with no success. He'd wedged himself good and tight in his enthusiasm.

Elle sat back against the far wall, too scared to move at the moment and praying the walls of the cottage wouldn't give to his struggling.

"Well, this is embarrassing," he sighed and looked to her. "I don't suppose you'd help free me?"

"I-I certainly will not!"

He frowned and took a look around the room. "The Dormaeus is not here…"

"No, but when he returns and finds you conveniently trapped, he'll kill you for attacking me!"

"I'm not interested in his virgin mate. I followed his scent and given how thick it is on you, it was an honest mistake."

Elle raised a curious eyebrow. "You don't see very well, do you?"

"Daytime is particularly difficult," he admitted, surprising her with his nonchalant attitude toward his whole predicament, but was it really that surprising considering he was a beast capable of human speech.

Since he was good and stuck, Elle's fears shrunk back in favor of a more dangerous sense of curiosity about him. During their last encounter, it was still a bit hard to see in the dark, not that she wanted a full view of his grotesque form, but in the light of day and wedged between the framework of the cottage had him looking significantly less threatening.

"This doesn't bode well for me," Leadbury thought out loud, well aware he'd be quite easy to kill if he didn't free himself before the men folk returned.

Poor Elle, she pitied the creature too easily. Slaughtering him like he were any other animal seemed… wrong somehow. "Alright, I'll help free you if you promise to leave us alone."

"Oh?"

"You won't bite if I get closer, will you?" She didn't know why she bothered to ask when he could so easily lie.

"I will not," he said honestly enough for Elle to step into biting range, and he kept still.

"O-Okay, let me see…" She gently placed a hand on his cold, leather hide and stepped to one side of him to inspect the frame. "You have no wiggle room at all?"

"None."

"Okay…" Elle said to herself as she stepped back to think. Berenos didn't have butter, so what else could work? Maybe water? Definitely not as good as butter, but she had to start somewhere. "Um, I need to get to the rain barrel…"

"I promise I won't bite," he assured her and remained still as Elle reluctantly climbed up and over him to get to the barrel at the corner of the cottage.

She filled a nearby bucket and returned to the door. "You don't mind getting a little wet, do you?"

"Presently, I have far greater concerns," he answered.

Elle smiled, wondering how such a monster could have such personality as she tipped the bucket to each of his sides to help slick him up. "Alright, try that."

Leadbury gripped his claws tightly into the ground and pulled back as hard as he could, the water earning him a small bit of wiggle room, but not enough to slip free. "It's no good."

"I was afraid of that," Elle went back to thinking before crawling over him again to get back into the house. Couldn't oil work in this sort of situation? Granted it was one of their more precious resources for lamp fuel, but compared to another being's life it was expendable. She found Berenos' lantern near the door thankfully and retrieved the oil reserves from inside, carefully taking the small, but sufficient amount over to the door and carefully lubricating each side of him. "Alright, I'll push you this time. On, 3. 1… 2… 3!"

Leadbury put all his strength into pulling back while Elle pushed against his forehead with all her might. She could feel him slowly give way, and after the wood creaked a bit under the strain, popped him loose with the sounds of splintering and an unpleasant growl.

"Are you alright?" Elle asked as she picked herself up from the stoop, only to see a few wooden splinters stuck in his sides and drawing little pin pricks of blood.

"More or less," he said as he shook most of the splinters free and began licking his wounds.

"Hang on, I'll get those," she said before running to fetch a rag from the kitchen, dipping it in the barrel on her wait out, and not hesitating to approach his side once again to tend the wounds, starting with plucking out the remaining splinters before delicately dabbing the blood away. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really. My skin is relatively thick."

"And yet you're bleeding," Elle said as she went around to his other side.

"…Well, that's my underbelly so it's not  _as_  thick," he said somewhat defensively.

"At least you're free to eat another day now," she said as she finished cleaning his wounds and carefully stepped back.

"What makes you think I won't eat you now?" He asked.

Elle was afraid of that, but had a sneaking suspicion he was just messing with her. "…Because you would have done it by now rather than wasting time."

"Indeed," he gave her a toothy grin before plunking down on his backside to sit upright. "You're a strange female."

"So many people tell me that," Elle shrugged her shoulders. "Although I'll let you have this one because I suppose most people wouldn't want to deal with a ghoul at all."

"Well you have my gratitude, Dormaeus mate."

"My name's Elle," she smiled. "You have one too, don't you?"

"Indeed. Galfridus Leadbury, and I prefer the latter."

"Leadbury," Elle repeated, earning another toothy grin from the ghoul that resulted in him pushing his face forward and dragging his sandpaper tongue across the entire left side of her face. He clearly meant it as affection, but she still nearly pissed herself.

"Just wanted a taste, Elle," he chuckled and stepped back. "I should take my leave now before your mate returns."

"Promise you'll stop hunting him?" Elle asked while wiping off her face.

"I can promise you a brief reprieve only. I'm not about to surrender my chance for another Dormaeus meal."

Elle gave him a small wave as she watched him walk back into the forest, wondering how much a ghoul's word could be worth, probably about as much as Mias' so she still ought to remain on guard, but that was no reason to be impolite and not enjoy the more pleasant side of his company – at least for now.

Mias and Berenos' errands had proved fruitful, quite literally with the two of them happening upon a patch of berry bushes that hadn't been picked over, making for a suitable snack on their way back with baskets full of wood and a few bags of other plant produce they'd make use of later.

"Question," Mias asked. "How  _do_  you handle the colder months when you're not a meat eater?"

"By making sure my cellar is well stocked with dried fruit and vegetables, I also can and pickle a fair amount. It does get a little challenging when spring is late, but I'm a decent gardener as well as an astute gatherer so I've never been completely out of options. This year might be a bit tricky without Abernos helping me, but he also eats more than I do so I suppose it evens out."

"I apologize," Mias said in a quieter voice. "I assure you I did allow him to return if he wanted, but he didn't."

"If he wanted to stay, he wanted to stay," Berenos smiled. "Abby's always had a fascination with humans. As long as he's safe and enjoying himself, I don't need to play 'big brother' with you."

"The last thing I need is another 'big brother'," Mias forced a chuckle.

"Heh, like you'd even listen to me if I did get preachy with you," Berenos said as he stretched his arms above his head to loosen his muscles. "Although I must say you're different than what I expected, at least in some ways: you're still an arrogant and pompous git of a man, but you're not entirely bad."

"Give me time and I'll change your mind," Mias frowned.

"Heh, no, I don't think you will. Anyone who sees how you act with Elle should be able to tell you're not a heartless man. I half expected you to engage in relations the other night."

"You were watching?"

"It's a one room cottage, I'm going to see things when I open my eyes at night," he defended himself. "To be honest I'm more surprised with Elle. I remember how frightened she was when I first found her and then to hear about your involvement only made a bad situation worse, but obviously something changed between the two of you."

"I thought so too, but I made a mess of things again… last night was probably a fluke. The probability of 'relations' is incredibly low," he admitted painfully as they rounded the path and saw the cottage in the distance and Elle coming back from the stream with two full buckets of water to make up for her failed errand earlier.

"Not that it's my business, but I don't think that's true," he smiled as Elle noticed them coming up the way and waved to her.

Elle smiled back and quickly set the buckets down to run to meet them, bypassing Berenos entirely to throw her arms around a visibly surprised Mias. "You're back!"

"Er, I'm not the one with the tendency not to return," he said while glancing to Berenos who only smiled and continued forward to let the couple have their moment.

"I was worried," she admitted as she retracted her arms. "Um… and not that I want to worry you, but the whole 'keeping information to ourselves to keep the other from worrying' has never worked with us, so I ought to tell you, I—"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DOORWAY?!" They both heard Berenos shout as he saw the splintered wood frame and battered door propped up against the wall.

"Plus not being able to hide the damage leaves me with no choice," Elle muttered under her breath.

Mias brought Elle back up to the stoop to inform both of them of the morning's goings on. "Elle, what happened?"

"Leadbury, the ghoul, found me and—"

Mias dropped his basket and bag to seize both her shoulders. "Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?!"

"C-Calm down and let me explain," Elle gulped, fearing that because she wasn't hurt she'd only be in trouble for helping the beast. "Yes, he charged me as I tried to hide in the house, but he got stuck… and I freed him."

"Elle, why would you do something like that?!" Mias definitely sounded angry, and Elle didn't blame him. It would have been the perfect opportunity to kill the creature once and for all.

"I-I dunno… I know he ate your cousin and he wants to eat you, but… he's still a living being and I couldn't just… let you two slaughter him. It didn't seem… fair."

"You fool," Mias heaved a sigh of relief and pulled her as close to his chest as he could. Of course Elle would want to save the ghoul's life, it was who she was: good and kind to a fault to every manner of beast. "You're very lucky he didn't turn on you."

"I know," Elle blushed as she felt Mias squeezing her tighter, the same protective embrace he held her in the past few nights that finally made her feel secure. Maybe that's why he was mad. He wasn't there to protect her this time.

Berenos heaved a sigh as he inspected the damage. "Well this adds to the list of chores for the day, but it can't be helped. You both can learn a bit about carpentry at least."

The two agreed, but all three wished the lesson could have been given under other circumstances, especially as Elle divulged her conversation with the ghoul and Mias realized his brief reprieve wasn't likely to last very long… and thus neither could their stay.

"First thing tomorrow morning we ought to put as much distance between us and this forest as possible," Mias told the two later that evening once all chores were done leaving them with nothing to do but relax, although nerves remained on edge to make it easier said than done. "If it wants me, I can't knowingly put you in that sort of danger, even if Leadbury is a bit too fat to squeeze in here."

"It's for the best, but I feel I wasn't able to offer either you much assistance," Berenos admitted.

"Giving us a roof over our heads for two days was help enough," Elle smiled.

"We can make it to the port city before nightfall tomorrow, I'm sure of it, and from there I do have a connection I can tap so I'm not without a plan."

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Elle asked.

"I suppose he might, but being as intelligent as he is, he wouldn't dare hunt in a densely populated area. Too risky of raising an angry mob."

"I can lead you to the forest's western edge then if that's where you want to go. I know the quickest pathways and there's better safety with three of us."

"That'd certainly be helpful," Elle smiled to Mias, knowing the man's pride to navigate on his own had no reason be hurt by acknowledging that fact.

"Yes, the quicker the better," Mias nodded.

Since they all were in agreement, the discussion came to its conclusion, followed by Berenos announcing he wanted to take one last walk around his perimeter before turning in for the night, although Mias found the smile the stag gave him rather suspicious. Was he knowingly giving the two of them privacy to…  _do_  something?

"I wish we could have stayed a little longer," Elle admitted to Mias with a disappointed sigh as she helped him lay out his blanket by the fireplace. "A bit more humble than even I'm used to, but it's… nice, don't you think? Cozy little cottage in the forest."

"Cozy being a synonym for small?" Mias joked, noting that a stroll around the perimeter shouldn't take Berenos all that long.

Elle giggled. "Well, when you have nothing, you don't need a whole lot of space, do you?"

"I suppose not, but I wouldn't mind a proper bathroom."

"Okay, I'll agree with you on that."

"But something like this would be to your liking?" Mias asked.

"We'd make any place work," she smiled.

The way she said 'we' made him unreasonably happy to hear. It's been more than a few minutes now with no sign of Berenos. Maybe he ought to make a move. He hadn't even kissed her since their impromptu wedding, and that was hardly a proper kiss. She could do with some kissing, couldn't she? It'd been a very trying day so perhaps the affection would be welcomed, but he'd have to be subtle. He started by simply getting their hands closer, close enough for his thumb to brush against the back of her hand. "Mhm…"

Elle felt her cheeks turning red again over the simple gesture. She genuinely had been concerned for Mias while they were apart, and continued to worry about Leadbury turning up again to try and devour him. It'd free her from this marriage without her having to kill him, but more and more her darker conscious repulsed her with such thoughts. Mias may be a grade A asshole, at times, but she couldn't pin him down with one adjective like that. There was more to him than that, and it was by no means as simple as rubbing his thumb against her hand.

"I love you," he said softly, figuring it was something he ought to tell his wife more often if he wanted her to believe him.

Elle flustered and put her hands against his shoulder to keep him at bay. "Um… thank you, but you're not going to sweet talk me into sex."

"Even I realize that's futile currently. What I'd like is a kiss."

"Yeah, well, the way you kiss should be classified as 'lip sex', so we probably shouldn't."

"Lip sex?" Was that supposed to be a compliment? It certainly gave his ego a boost and put a smile to his face. "I guess that's what I get for being too good at such things."

"…Look, I know you've got plenty of built up emotion you're used to releasing in a physical manner, but I…" Elle knew she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to, and the fact Mias was now pouting with puppy-dog eyes almost made her feel guilty enough to consent, but it wasn't about what she wanted – she couldn't. All it would take was one kiss and they'd fall right back into old patterns, and if Elle could separate sex and love, by god, she'd have done it a long time ago, but she couldn't.

"It's alright," he smiled sadly. "You don't need to explain yourself."

And yet she still felt she did, but decided to address another matter. "Berenos isn't back yet… do you think we should go check on him?"

"I'm sure he's fine."

"I know he's capable and Leadbury did say he preferred humans, but Berenos has more meat on him than either of us…"

A good point, Mias thought as he stood up. "I'll go check on him."

Elle gave him a relieved smile and nodded understandingly.

It seemed like he was taking a walk of shame as he stepped out of cottage to find the Stag seated on an old tree stump and gazing up at the night sky. "Perimeter secured then, Steward?"

"That was quick," the stag responded. "I thought you two would benefit from a little private time, especially after this morning."

"I told you Elle isn't interested in being with me in that way. She's worried about you though what with the ghoul and all."

"Ah, I see… Sorry."

"I appreciate it, but we're going to have plenty of opportunities to be alone after tomorrow… and I don't think it's going to change anything any time soon."

"I don't understand – she seems to care for you a great deal."

"I don't doubt that she does, but as today will tell you, she cares for everyone… even evil monsters."

"Forgive my ignorance. This is one area I concede I have no experience in."

"Count your blessings. As wonderful as they can be, women are complicated creatures even I don't fully understand."

"But it's… nice, isn't it? Being with one, I mean," he said while his cheeks and ears turned a bit red.

"What, you've never…? Not even during rutting season?"

"I have all the urges mind you, but knowing how dangerous we can be, I try not to interact with many women."

"Well when or if you decide to find one, make sure she wants to be with you as much as you want to be with her. It's always better that way."

"Is everything alright?" They heard Elle's voice call to them from the repaired doorway where she stood wrapped in a blanket with a concerned look on her face.

"Everything's fine, Elle," Berenos smiled at her. "Just telling Mias I'm gonna stay out a while longer."

"Alright," she acknowledged before heading back into the house.

"You should be with her, I think," Berenos told him. "She may have her reasons for refusing physical contact, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to be with you."

Perhaps that was true, but Berenos didn't know Elle's stubbornness like he did… or all the terrible things he'd done to earn a place in the dog house. Still, it was nice to have someone in his corner for once.

"Go on," Berenos encouraged, much to Mias' amusement.

He returned to the cottage, not at all sure what he should do, if he should do anything at all.

Elle was curled up on the floor by the fire, watching the flames dance in the pit as she waited for sleep to take her.

No, this wasn't the time or the place to do anything, Mias decided as he reclined down beside her to settle in for the night. He still had his fantasies, and if his subconscious so chose, his dreams as well. Nothing compared to the real thing of course, but he had more than enough to be grateful for.

"You're not going to cuddle closer?" Elle asked when he hadn't spooned right up next to her as she suspected he might.

"Face to face in one thing, but feeling my neglected manhood prodding your bottom all night is probably not what you desire."

"Oh, yeah…" She blushed and decided to roll over to face him then. "So this is better?"

"…No," he said honestly. "Because I don't understand why you want to cuddle so close that we're practically intertwined, but one kiss is inappropriate."

"Because it's the gateway to more intimate acts."

"And dry humping isn't?"

"It's not pressing against me so it's not an issue."

"It is an issue. I can't help that you give me an erection you know. It's an annoying creature when I can't appease it… cuddling is basically torture after a certain point."

"For god's sake Mias, it's a penis, not a sentient being."

"Try having one," he retorted dryly.

"Shut up and go to sleep," she frowned and decided to turn back to her other side with her back towards him and inching forward to put some space between them and hopefully end all argument there.

"Tst," Mias clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned his back to her as well. It was more of a stalemate than a conclusion, but he didn't want to put any more energy into arguing with her. Maybe all they needed after a day like this was a good night's sleep, and he closed his eyes with that resolve in mind. It would be better in the morning.

* * *

Berenos occasionally glanced over his shoulder at Mias and Elle as he led them through the forest. He knew something was amiss between them judging from the awkward silence, but he first sensed trouble-in-paradise when he turned in for the night and saw the two sleeping apart and back to back. He couldn't ask questions to settle his curiosity at the risk of upsetting the other, so instead he tried to keep the mood light.

The clouds produced a little rain during the night, leaving the morning covered in a chilly mist that delayed setting out until a later hour, but it gave them both extra time to double check their packs and look over maps – the sort of tasks to do when there was nothing else to do, really. They all knew where they were going and didn't have much to carry to begin with. All of it was to avoid the other.

It was a stupid thing to argue over, both were aware of that, but bickering required cool-down time and then the waiting game of whose stubbornness would cave in first.

"…Are your feet warm enough?" Mias gently asked Elle, knowing the wet cold ground and her low ankle shoes weren't a good match.

"I'm fine," she answered softly, though she wished she would have cared a little more about practicality verses fashion, but there weren't any work boots for women available in her wardrobe – only the nice riding ones or ones for fancier dress, not for trekking through the muck and mire.

"I can carry you on my back if you'd like," he suggested.

"I said 'I'm fine', Mias," she hissed.

The knowledge that 'I'm fine' was universal for 'I'm pissed off – leave me alone', leaving Mias no choice, but to wait for her to be the one to come around.

"It starts to thin out after we pass this grove," Berenos informed the two. "Still dense in parts, but at least sunlight is able to break through."

"That's a relief," Mias said without much enthusiasm. "How long until we breach the tree line?"

"Depending on how slick the terrain is, anywhere from an hour and a half to three."

"That long?"

"If it's wet, there are certain paths we're going to want to avoid given their height. I understand your haste, but my duty is to get you out  _safely_."

Mias wouldn't have cared about the time if the mood was lighter. The cold, dreary atmosphere made his depression over Elle worse, which made him cranky and irritable. One step forward for every five back it seemed, and what hurt the most was seeing Elle so blasé about the entire matter. The only thing that bothered her was him, and they both knew it.

True to Berenos' word, more light was able to peak through the canopy a few paces forward, but as they continued down the path, the smell of wet leaves and some other foul scent wafted by their noses, turning Mias and Berenos' eyes to one another. It was a scent they both unfortunately knew.

"Ew! What is that?!" Elle plugged her nose as she pressed onward.

"Decay…" Berenos answered, holding his hand up over his face. "Something died nearby…"

"I don't see anything," Elle said while looking around.

"If it's that strong, it's more than one body…" Mias said to Berenos.

"It must have happened in the night or early this morning… the rain would have dampered it otherwise," Berenos noted, and closed the distance between him and the couple. "Stay close…"

"I-It's just a dead deer or something though… isn't it?" Elle squeaked.

A few steps further and they had their answer just off a steep bit of hill and into a narrow gully: a wagon with a broken axel and wheel cemented into the muck, and a dead horse just ahead of it, but by far the most disturbing was the presence of two bodies tossed not far from the wreckage, and in pieces.

"Shit," Mias cursed and quickly shielded Elle's eyes with his hand before he had the chance to turn her around. "Don't look."

"M-Mias?" Elle squeaked again nervously, her curiosity wanting to know what was there but the smell telling her she was better off not.

"Did they get washed off the road…?" Berenos wondered as he traced the wagon's tracks, his Stag feet allowing him the grip he needed to traverse the treacherous path. This was the part of his job he always hated.

"Who would be stupid enough to ride in the night?" Mias pointed out, drawing Berenos' attention around the wreckage as he approached.

"You're right," he admitted bitterly as he saw a set of claw prints in the ground around the site. "They were run off… Something was chasing them."

"Ghoul?" Mias asked.

"It would appear so," he heaved a sigh and climbed back up to them. "Two men, farmers by the looks of their clothes, but no sigh of what they were hauling. I suspect they dumped it to gain speed before meeting their end."

"What do you do? It looks like it's barely touched them so it could return to feed when it's hungry."

"Then why the hell are we hanging around?" Elle demanded, still blinded by Mias' hand and being held protectively downwind.

"I have to leave the bodies to the earth, but I'll need to confirm what happened here if I can. I'll have to refusal my guidance through this part of the forest if there're dangers like this."

"What does that mean?" Mias asked.

"I know you're in a hurry, but do you want to take your chances walking a route where there's a hungry ghoul? We need to double-back and change course. I can still get you out of here before sundown, but we have to move."

Mias groaned, but accepted the change of course. Better alive and cranky than dead and eaten, he told himself as he shuffled Elle around and pushed her forward.

"Mias, you can lower your hand now…" She said quietly.

"…I don't know how much of this you ought to see…" he said, waiting until the wagon tracks looked stable again before lowering his hand.

"…Was it bad?"

"I don't think there's ever an accident that isn't," he answered. "You shouldn't see things like that…"

"My not seeing them won't make it not exist."

"I know, but you've never seen death like this… smelling it is bad enough. You don't need to see it."

Elle wanted to argue she had a fairly decent gag reflux, and given the violence shown on daily television back home, she was probably desensitized somewhat, but that only made it sound like she  _wanted_  to see it, and there was no reason to. There was nothing they could do – and burying them wouldn't help if a hungry ghoul would just dig them back up again. It  _was_ best she didn't see it.

"Ugh…" Berenos gagged a bit once they finally were far enough from the smell. He leaned against a tree and spat up a bit. It was all the proof Elle herself needed to count her blessings for Mias' actions. "You'd think I'd be accustomed to such things by now."

"Traveling accidents are one thing, and animal depredation another, but that is neither," Mias told him.

"You aren't fazed?" Berenos asked as he wiped off his lower lip.

"It's unsettling, but I told you I've seen things in my life far worse than a few half chewed corpses."

"Blimey," Berenos swore.

Elle wondered if his cousin being eaten was one of those events, but she didn't dare ask. In fact she stayed quiet for a majority of the walk, answering with one to two word sentences when Mias or Berenos asked how she was doing, until they stopped to rest and rehydrate.

"You've been pretty quiet… Are you sure you're alright?" Mias asked as he took a seat next to her on the makeshift bench that was a large log.

"I'm not in the mood to natter," she said between sips from her canteen. "It seems inappropriate."

"Given our fight or the wreck?"

"Both, I guess… Sorry, I get you're just worried about me, but I really am alright. I can't be chipper all the time."

"I know, but I don't like this… helplessness. At least before when you were upset you could relax in a nice bath or have something sweet to eat."

"A warm bath and some honey bread would be lovely right now," Elle closed her eyes for a moment to picture it.

"What can I do for you?" Mias asked, turning down onto his knees and placing his hands over hers in her lap. "Anything that's in my power right now."

Elle shrugged, not sure what she could even suggest.

"There must be something," he prodded, trying to think of options himself. "Does anything hurt? I could massage—"

One suspicious glare from Elle already gave him the answer to that.

"Oh, I know!" He said, standing up quickly and rushing over to Berenos where the two exchanged hushed words before both smiled and Mias trotted off path down into the brush and out of sight.

"Where's he going?" Elle asked as she gathered her things and approached the Stag.

"He asked where he could go get a certain something and now he's off to fetch it."

"Is that really a good idea?"

"It's fine. Shouldn't take him long," Berenos smiled.

While Elle trusted Berenos' judgment, it still made her uneasy being separated. All she could do was await his return.

Mias didn't have to go all that far. If not for the dense foliage of the forest, he would have still been within sight at the bottom of the slope he descended from in a mood-lifting patch of sunlight. He took a deep breath of fresh air to clear his head before he began his search for a certain flora.

According to Berenos they were relatively easy to find, but after looking around a few trees and bushes, he finally spied the tubular purple flowers. Smiling, he took the dagger from his belt and began cutting a few stems to make a bouquet he could carry in a single hand. This was bound to perk Elle up a bit – she loved simple gestures like this, and he loved the idea of making her smile.

He was about to sheath his knife when there was a rustle in the bush to his left, followed by a low guttural growl. He turned the blade in his hand and tucked the flowers in his belt instead just as a familiar looking beast crawled out from the brush, its yellow fangs still red with blood and barred to shed more.

"Leadbury…" He assumed, only to have the ghoul growl more ferociously, and as the rest of its body emerged, a few features made it obvious it wasn't the ghoul he was familiar with. It was similar in stature, but a bit leaner with a more bluish tint to its hide under the flecks of blood that coated it and there was a noticeable scar on the left side of its face. "…Or not."

"Mias! Would you hurry up?!" Elle's voice echoed down to them, catching both of their attentions and exciting the ghoul more as it instantly ran off towards it.

"Shit! ELLE! BERENOS! RUN!" He screamed and ran after the beast as fast as he was able, but he couldn't compete with a ghoul.

His warning had been a life saver given Berenos already had his spear ready to skewer the beast when it leapt onto the path. "Don't make me kill you, ghoul."

It didn't respond, answering only in growls and further displays of its gruesome mouth.

"Berenos…!" Elle shrieked.

"Just stay back. Climb into a tree if you can. I'll deal with the likes of it," he said as he and the beast circled one another while Elle looked around for safer ground.

"I-I don't see anything low enough for me!" She cried, not wanting to distract Berenos, but knowing he couldn't focus anyway if she were in harm's way.

Her squealing kept catching the attention of the ghoul who made a beeline for her every chance it got, only to be thwarted by Berenos.

"Elle, please try to keep calm! They're attracted to fear," he told her as he made a preemptive strike with his spear, only to have the ghoul jump back to reassess its attack plan.

"That's easy for you to say! You have a weapon!" She said while hugging a tree trunk after failing to scale it.

With the ghoul showing no signs of backing down, Berenos found himself having no other choice but to attack in the hopes wounding the creature would be enough for it to retreat. He pulled what tricks he knew, kicking mud into its face before lunging, his blade aimed near the softer underbelly with a downwards thrust.

What he hadn't counted on was the beasts sudden agility, able to jump over him, its claws digging into his bare back as it did so, causing a cringe of pain to escape from Berenos as he tucked and rolled upon hitting the ground, only to find the beast turning back for another attack.

"Leave him alone!" Elle shouted, throwing a bit of bark from the tree at the ghoul's rump.

She earned its attention to give Berenos more time, but now found herself without anything standing between the two of them and the ghoul grinned hungrily at that fact and started charging towards her.

"ELLE!" Berenos shouted as he watched her zigzag through the trees, her size being her advantage in the narrower places.

Mias finally stumbled back onto the path and continued to push himself forward. A little dagger wasn't going to be of much use unless he stuck in just the right place, but thankfully he did have some experience were such weaponry was concerned. "ELLE! Lure it back out here!"

"I'M TRYING!" She cried, not being able to think too quickly on the run in the dense forest.

"Come on!" Mias helped Berenos to his feet and the two ran in after them.

Elle dropped her pack early in her run, unable to carry the weight and move as she needed to, but the mushy terrain wasn't making her escape easy. After nearly slipping a few times, she caught her arm around a tree to spin into the opposite direction – a move that bought her a further lead given the beasts' inability to maneuver quite so easily. She was covered in scratches and mud, her lungs burned with the intake of cool air, and sweat permeated over her entire body as she pushed herself well beyond her limit and prayed her adrenaline would last long enough to save herself.

Another growl from the ghoul spurred her onward, only to be followed by the sound of further brush crashing and a loud unearthly cry that seemed amiss, but couldn't tempt her curiosity over her life, and so she kept running.

"ELLE!" Mias called for her in unison with Berenos as they pursued via the broken branches and footprints in the ground. Just when they thought they were getting close, there was a loud yelp and then silence.

The two ran faster and stumbled upon what was debatable luck. Leadbury standing over the body of the attacking ghoul, fresh blood dripping from his teeth and a claw placed over the body to claim it as his prize.

"You…!" Mias gasped and Berenos kept his spear pointed forward.

"I  _had_  warned him this was my territory," Leadbury said calmly as he began cleaned himself.

"Where's Elle?!" Mias demanded.

Tongue half out, Leadbury glanced back and slowly closed his mouth. "She didn't stop."

"Bugger all," Mias sighed in frustration. "Will you let me pass?"

"Hmm, this is a delicious opportunity, but I've been a bit of glutton lately and there's still plenty I ought to eat first. You'd spoil by the time I got to you."

Mias gestured for him to hurry up and answer.

"Very well, I'll let you pass this time," Leadbury reluctantly stepped to the side to allow Mias to run past him, leaving Berenos left to eye the beast.

"…You'll refrain from hunting for a while, I trust?"

"Why of course, Forest Steward," Leadbury grinned. "Wouldn't dream of causing you trouble."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Is it?" The beast chuckled. "Relax… this one was your culprit: an older stray trying to establish a territory and killing whenever he could. They leave nothing but a mess and trouble."

"Then I suppose I'll forgive you for damaging my door."

"Excellent," he grinned again. "You better catch up with them before they get themselves lost."

"You have my thanks," Berenos said with a quick bow before running past the ghoul to hopefully catch up with Mias, leaving Leadbury to lick his chops and pull the body of the other ghoul back into the brush for safe keeping.

"ELLE!" Mias called at the top of his lungs as he tried to keep with her footprints on narrowing trail. He couldn't hear her ahead of him which only raised more concerns over her safety. "Elle, it's safe now, please answer me!"

He paused to catch his breath and to listen more intently. He could hear Berenos approaching behind him, but nothing else.

"Any luck?" Berenos asked as he quickly caught up with the magician.

"No… what if she fell? She could be unconscious somewhere and we might have ran right past her!"

"I don't think so. We're losing her tracks, but there'd be some sign of her falling if she had."

"EEEEEEELLE!" Mias called again before pushing forward.

Berenos' ears twitched upon detecting a response deeper into the woods. "I think I heard something."

"Where?!"

"Further ahead and down," he pointed in the most likely direction and watched Mias no hesitate to take his chances running even when it resulted in him slipping more than once, he pulled himself up and kept going.

"Mias…! Berenos…!" He heard her voice in the distance and found renewed strength to push towards it.

He found her collapsed against a tree, visibly out of breath with numerous scratches and scraps, but still in one piece and looking like she was on the brink of tears the moment she saw him. "ELLE!"

"I'm here!" She called weakly, but managed to reach her arms out to him as he dove to her.

"It's alright!" Mias told her in relieved breath as reason went out the window and he kissed her face without restraint. "It's dealt with. We're okay. You're okay."

"I've been better…" she admitted with a small smile and wove her arms around his neck.

"Can you stand?"

"I think I twisted my ankle when I tumbled down here, but the pain hasn't set in yet."

"Then you're not going to stand on it," he said, insisting she stay seated while he took a look at her right leg.

"Elle!" Berenos heaved his own sigh of relief when he finally reached the two. "Blimey, you get far for a short legged creature…!"

She giggled in response only to wince when Mias tried to rotate her ankle. "Ow…!"

"It's already swelling too," he noted.

"Well, the good thing is running down here saved us some time on getting to the north western edge. I can get you out of here by sunset and help you set up camp," Berenos informed them. "However you've lost half your supplies now…"

"I'm sorry, I—"

"Do not apologize," Mias told her firmly as he tossed his pack to Berenos to make room for Elle on his back. "Climb on."

Elle didn't want to argue with him and did so carefully.

"It'd work better if I carried her," Berenos pointed out.

"Your back is scratched up, remember?" Mias reminded him. "Besides, like I'd ever let her breasts squish against any other man but myself."

"How noble of you…" Elle commented dryly as Mias stood and got a better hold of her and Berenos shook his head with a slight smirk.

Thankfully the rest of their walk was uneventful and true to Berenos' word they reached the edge of the forest just before sunset giving them just enough to get a fire going and begin treating wounds while they still had the light, and once it had set all any of them wanted to do was sit back and relax.

"These were for you…" Mias said remorsefully as he presented the single damaged stem of foxgloves that survived the ordeal. "I feel like there's a metaphor here…"

Elle just smiled at him as she accepted the stem, set it to the side, and grabbed him by the shirt collar to pull him in for a kiss.

"…?" He was all too happy to be kissed, but not without confusion accompanying it.

"I think we both deserved that," she said softly while keeping her face close to his. It'd been brief, but far better than the small peck that'd been their vow sealer.

"I'd say we deserve far more than that after today," he smirked and touched his nose against hers.

"If you two are going to get lovey-dovey, should I go elsewhere?" Berenos asked, reminding them of his third-wheel status.

"Oh, um," Mias cleared his throat, debating how he ought to answer that.

"Would you?" Elle piped up, much to Mias' surprise. "Just for a few minutes."

"Sure," he smiled and stood to stretch his legs with a short walk.

"You know I need longer than a few minutes," Mias told her once they were alone.

"Not for that," Elle blushed. "I hardly feel sexy enough to be seduced anyway."

"Oh it's just a bit of dirt," Mias said when in reality her clothes were caked with it along with all exposed skin. Her hair was a mess too.

"Anyway, I… I wanted to… to thank you for helping me, and… sorry I was short with you earlier…"

"You don't need to—"

"I know I don't need to, but I want to!" She made that clear. "If something were to happen to one of us, I wouldn't want it to end with you thinking I didn't care about you."

"Elle," Mias said her name gently and pushed his face back against hers. "I know you care about me – you just have your own way of doing so, and of course you're going to be upset with me from time to time. I don't take it to heart."

"You don't…?"

"All I want is to make you happy, and to love you, so it bothers me when I cannot do so… but I'm grateful you're letting me try."

"And I'm trying too, but it's not that simple… right now it all seems too good to be true if we were in love and newlyweds on some grand adventure together… glossing over the ghouls and lack of plumbing, it hasn't been that bad."

"No, it hasn't," he smiled at her and tilted his head up to kiss her forehead.

Elle smiled as he brushed his lips down the length of her nose and then forward to her lips, deciding a proper deep kiss was called for and she reciprocated: shyly at first, but then matching his passion with tilted head and parting lips. They kept it slow, but steady; soft, but firm, and as perfect as either remembered.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"Mhm," Elle nodded and gave him one last light kiss.

"I want you," he pleaded as she drew away.

"I know you do," she smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "But even if I wanted to, this is hardly the time or the place…"

"You'll find that matters very little to me after a certain point."

She giggled and gave his shoulders an understanding pat. "Please?"

"Alright," he slowly smiled while pulling her onto his lap to hold. "But you're staying extra close to me tonight."

"That's fine," she smiled back, resting her head against his shoulder. She didn't want to be apart after a day like today, and it seemed Mias genuinely found just as much comfort in holding her as she did being held. It made for easy sleep once they both finally allowed their eyes to close.

* * *

"You two take care of yourselves," Berenos wished them well the next morning when it came time for them to part ways.

"Thank you, Berenos," Elle smiled kindly and watched the stag extend his hand to Mias.

"Your stubbornness will be your saving grace, Milord," he smirked.

"You mean I don't have a talent for peasantry, Stag?" Mias quipped back as he accepted his hand for a firm handshake.

Berenos chuckled while Mias bent his knees for Elle to once again crawl onto his back before beginning their trek. Elle waved goodbye on both their behalves and once the two were on there way, Berenos returned to the forest in a good, productive mood.

"Mm," Elle smiled warmly and cuddled Mias' head more as a way to get his attention rather than give affection.

"What?" He asked with a mirthful tone.

"You made a friend, Mias," she beamed proudly, causing him to blush.

"I never claimed I was incapable," he said defensively, though it was an odd thing for him indeed. Perhaps he'd try to cultivate a deeper bond with the Stag once circumstances changed. For now, they had other matters to attend to: reaching the western coast's port city of Burnbard.

"Mias," Elle squeezed his neck midway through her piggyback journey. "You can put me down. I should try to put some weight on it now or it'll only be worse later."

"Are you sure?" He glanced back at her, not terribly burdened by the weight of carrying her as well as their pack, but shedding a few stone would help him move quicker.

"Mhm," she nodded as he slowly bent at the knees to lower her to the ground, both feet gently touching down and the injured ankle causing a mild twinge of pain. "Ow…!"

"You don't have to push yourself," he told her, taking her arm over his shoulder to help her walk.

"I'll be fine. I'll be able to ice it or at least get it in some cold water once we reach the Bromwin's, right?"

"Yes, so you really don't need to force yourself to walk."

"It's alright; I can bear it. Just aches is all," she said as she applied very little weight to her right foot as they walked.

Since parting with Berenos that morning, the two had relished in the open air walk to the city and feeling the wind from the sea on their faces again. Their destination was the port city and the house of Mias' former maid, Retti's grandmother, Cerigan Bromwin. From brief descriptions of the woman, Elle wasn't about to let her think she couldn't stand on her own two feet, although literally right now that was difficult.

"Retti's grandmother… was your nursemaid, wasn't she?"

"Mhm. She came to the family with my mother. The two of them were quite close, so when my mother died, she tried to be a bit more… 'maternal' to me I suppose, but really all that meant was nagging me constantly, and you can see the fruits of her labor were soured."

"Why you? Surely Elias was the one who could have done with more parenting."

While Mias agreed, his expression still couldn't show any pleasantry for the subject. "…It's one of those things I don't like to talk about…"

"Oh…"

"But I doubt Cerigan will be respectful of that. She's never been the 'sensitive' sort, so you might as well have some knowledge of that day."

As much as her curiosity hungered for the story, she didn't want to make Mias uncomfortable. He got ornery when he was uncomfortable. "…You don't have to tell me."

"No, but I think now's the time that I should. You know how my grandfather, Sirius Dormaeus, was the family's previous magician? He'd been dead going on two years when Marius was born, and I was talented mind you, but power not put into much practice at only fifteen years of age meant there wasn't a lot I could do, so when my mother started bleeding out… my father dragged me into her room to save her, begging me… pleading… shouting… and I tried, but I wasn't used to casting magic on living things, let alone the pressure of having to do so at the cost of my own mother's life. I was… scared… and my mother saw this… She knew she was going to die and rather than try to coach me through it like she always did with my magic, she grabbed my hand and told me 'it's alright'. She lost consciousness and died shortly after all with my father still screaming inconsolably… and after grief came anger and blame… I know he was speaking from hurt, but he made a point: what good am I if I can't use my magic to protect our family? Heh, thirteen years later and I'm much more able, but those words still haunt me, and now here I am… unable to use them when I need them more than ever to protect you."

"…I wouldn't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself either. You did everything you could."

"I don't know if that's true. Maybe if I had been calmer, more focused… I don't like talking about this! All it does is make me frustrated and angry!"

Elle squeezed his arm. "You don't have to say anything more."

"Really? You don't have any questions?" He said with a slight tiff in his voice.

"No," she said firmly, pulling his arm down to bring his head closer to her eye level. "You've said more about it than I ever thought you would. I'm just glad you finally told me. It explains a few things… gives me a better understanding of you… That's all I wanted."

"I wish I had better memories I could share with you then… but they are few and far between," he admitted.

Now  _that_  explained a great deal. If Mias always preached to be a man of his word, it'd make sense he wouldn't want to fabricate some happy back story for himself. Pretending one's past was something other than what it was could be painful in its own right, and given the variety of death that had visited Mias in his youth, maybe it was always for the best that he never wanted to talk about it. Who would?

"Do you pity me?" He asked, hesitant to make eye contact with her knowing it would be understandable if she did.

"Maybe a little, but there's nothing I can do at this point, and I doubt you'd ever use sob stories to moisten loins."

"I've never had to resort to such tactics, no," he said as he felt her fingers curl into his hair. "Hm?"

Elle blushed a bit. "I-I remember you said you liked when I stroked your hair."

"Indeed I do," he smiled and leaned his head down further to receive more comforting strokes, followed by a quick pat to the top.

"Good boy," Elle teased.

"Uh-uh," he shook his head as he regained his posture and snatched her up princess-style. "I'm bad, and that's the way we both like it."

She giggled and latched her arms over his shoulders. "Yes, how silly of me."

"However, I'd like to be good enough for you," he smiled.

"Hm, you're bad enough for me, that's for sure," she smiled back and touched a finger below his right eye to trace his mark. As she did so, her laughter vanished and curiosity returned. "Okay, I do have one question for you."

"What?"

"Only Dormaeuses have these sorts of marks, right? Won't you be instantly recognized if you go into the city?"

One look from Mias told her she was right. "Shit, that's right… And the Bromwins are in one of the inner wards."

"Do you think you could fashion the blanket into a hood?" She asked as he returned her to her feet.

"I'd still stand out."

"Well we don't have any make-up and we can't blindfold you since I don't know where we're going…"

"Hm? I'm sorry, you lost me at 'blindfold'," he grinned.

"Mias, be serious. Um… do you think if we darkened them a little more we could pass them off for black eyes? Make it look like you got in a fight?"

"It would still draw attention. Who gets both eyes injured in a fight?"

"Then I don't know what else to suggest."

"Maybe no one will notice. I'm not dressed like my usual self."

"That's awfully optimistic," Elle huffed and went back to thinking what they could manage with the supplies they had, but there was still the most obvious and inconspicuous option. "Erm, what if you just pulled your hair forward? Made it look more unkempt?"

"I…. suppose that might work, but I don't enjoy resembling Elias anymore than I already do."

"Well tough shit," Elle put her hands on her hips. "It'll have to do until we come up with something else."

Mias groaned and reluctantly raked his hands through his hair, tousling it about before brushing bangs over his eyes and letting the rest hang flat.

Despite his eyes being concealed, Elle could tell he wasn't amused by the style change. "Um, you look…"

"Like a man who's never used a hairbrush," he frowned.

"Perfect. That'll blend you in a bit more," she smiled and reclaimed his arm.

"Let's just get this over with… I feel as ridiculous as I look," he sighed and together continued their walk to the city they could just now see at the crest of the latest hill.

It didn't take long for other travelers to pass them by as they drew closer and closer into the bustling market street that ran down the entire city's coast. Ships weighed anchor, some set sailed, and others were docked being loaded and unloaded by merchants and sailors alike. The scent of the sea and fish hung in the air and call of gulls and lapping waves entertained their ears as they walked the thoroughfare.

It was the first time since Elle came to this world that she'd seen so many people and was rightly fascinated by all she saw from the strange ocean bounty hung in shops to the odd games old men played while seated on barrels and drinking ale served by young barmaids with strapless shirts and low cut necklines – not that Elle could judge given it was the heat of the day by the time they arrived and the sun was shining brightly overhead.

"How's your ankle fairing?" Mias asked once they rounded a quieter corner that led into the residential neighborhoods.

"Still hurts, but I'm managing," she smiled as to not worry him.

"We'll be there in a few more blocks," he said encouragingly.

After a few more turns and walking, he stopped her in front of one door along the stretch of timber framed residences that stretched the length of the block. It didn't look any different than any other door, aside from the identifying wooden name plate next to the door: Bromwin.

Taking a deep breath and brushing back his hair a bit, Mias knocked on the door with restrained confidence. He didn't seem as eager to meet his old nanny as Elle thought he might.

After a bit of movement inside, the door opened and a tired looking woman poked her head out. She looked older than she was, brown hair graying at the temples and tucked into a loose bun, dark lines under her chestnut colored eyes, all accompanied with a meek aura, and still she forced a smile for them despite looking too tired to muster any emotion. "May I help you?"

"Leary," Mias chuckled, combing his hair back a bit more. "It's me."

"My Lord…!" The woman gasped, letting the door fly open as she dropped to her knees. "F-Forgive my rudeness, sir! I wasn't expecting—! Please come in!"

She had to be Retti's mother, as if looks weren't enough, their mannerisms were similar. She scrambled back to her feet as they entered, doing quick clean-ups such as shoving dishes into cupboards and quickly wiping down surfaces with her apron.

"Leary, Leary, calm down, woman. You don't need to trouble yourself," Mias talked her out of her frenzy, but she was still red with embarrassment.

"Not your trouble I'm all to concerned about Lord Mathias, but you know how my Mother is," she explained before Elle finally caught her attention. "Oh, and who's this?"

"Leary, this is my wife," Mias said proudly. "Elle."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Elle smiled and extended her hand only to watch the woman rack her brain in confusion.

"Married? I-I hadn't heard of this… Retti mentioned a Lady in her letters, but…!"

"It was an impromptu decision, but with good reason. You see, I'm the one who's in a spot of trouble with my family," Mias looked around joint kitchen and living room. "Where's Cerigan?"

"The old bit is down for her afternoon nap," Leary explained. "Her back's been better, but she's realized age isn't going to permit her to work as she once did and she's not taking it well."

"So I heard," Mias said with sympathy as the woman led the two to the seating area.

"May I get you anything? Some tea?"

"Um, if you have some ice or cold water for my ankle, I'd be grateful," Elle asked, showing off the swollen flesh.

"Oh dear, yes, I'll have some in a bowl right away," Leary curtsied politely before fetching of bowl of ice water and a cloth for Elle's foot.

"Thank you," Elle smiled and wasted no time treating herself while Leary looked to Mias.

"Anything for you, sir?"

"I'm fine for now, Leary. I hope we aren't interrupting anything," Mias began while extending his hand to insist she sit and converse with them.

"Just the daily grind," she smiled and took a welcomed break in her seat. "Rhys is coming home next week so of course Mother wants the home to be in perfect shape."

"Where's he sailed to this time?"

"Up to the north point near the ice moors. Last expedition up there until the winter months freeze the path."

"Good man, that's not an easy journey."

"Worries me sick he does, but he loves his work," she smiled sadly, as if saying she wished he loved her more. "How's my daughter?"

"She has a lot to learn in terms of housekeeping, she whines, and hasn't the confidence to serve me properly, however she's proving to be reliable and dedicated. It's nothing time and experience won't fix."

"If you think she's suitable, please continue to look after her for me," Leary bowed her head in gratitude before looking back to Elle. "Married… forgive me for not believing you my Lord, but it's still quite a shock to hear."

"I'm not used to it either," Elle admitted.

"You mentioned trouble and it being impromptu… are you…?" She drew her hand in a half circle over her abdomen.

"Is that the only reason why people think you'd marry?" Elle asked Mias.

"Anyone who knows me would know I take special care  _not_  to impregnate my mistresses," he turned a bit red and crossed his arms. "Can't a man just decide to elope anymore?"

Leary softly giggled. "So it was love in a sea of disapproval then?"

"I wouldn't call it lov—" Elle began when Mias cut her off by draping his arm around her.

"Exactly, and I've been disowned for it and my powers sealed. Durias of course can't lose me completely, so I have to live commonly for a year or so to prove my conviction."

"Oh my… Is that why you've come here?"

"We don't intend to impose," Elle said.

"Just get useful advice, resupply, and probably a bath."

"If that's the case, this ward's bath house is down the other block, unless a scrub bath is what you had in mind."

"You don't have plumbing?" Elle asked.

"Not extensively, save for the sinks and latrine," Leary explained.

"It's not uncommon in large residential districts to forgo a bath in order to have more space in house and instead open a community bath," Mias explained further. "A little less sanitary than I'd prefer, but city ordinances try to maintain a decent upkeep."

"A bath would certainly be nice after all the walking…" Elle said as she leaned down to resoak the cloth in the ice water and return around her ankle.

"You walked all the way here?" Leary asked in surprise.

"Unfortunately," Mias continued to natter with the woman like they were old friends all the while unaware of another woman approaching them from the back room.

Leary spied her first and instantly went silent and stood as the woman cleared her throat.

"What's all this racket?" The middle aged widow demanded. She was short in stature, but held perfect posture, and for a woman who had been supposedly napping wore a finely pressed dress and polished shoes, her beautiful grey hair pulled into an elegant bun. She could pass for higher nobility, Elle thought, picturing the woman in her youth must have been a sought-after beauty even with those cold eyes and thin, pouting lips.

"Cerigan," Mias stood to greet the woman only to receive an icy glare.

"Good god, look at you. Is that any way for a Lord to dress?"

"Mother, there are circumstance—" Leary began only to have the glare shifted to her.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning? Always loitering around like the lazy, useless dolt you are," Cerigan spat, sending her daughter-in-law quickly and quietly back to her chores and then focused her gaze onto Elle. "And what are you?"

"Cerigan," Mias repeated her name more insistently, stepping between her and Elle. "You have no reason to give my wife undo rudeness."

"Your  _what_?" The woman's brow furrowed.

"Elle's my wife, Cerigan. I married a few days ago."

"Oh, so I suppose this is just a pleasant visit then. We ought to break out the tea and biscuits and have ourselves a good time," her sarcasm was thick and fierce, much like her eyes.

"Er, well, it's not entirely  _un_ pleasant," Mias tried to explain.

"And just what sort of trollop have you managed to lose your head to this time? Marriage… good god, how did she trick you into that one?"

 _"Who put a stick up your rear?"_  Elle thought while putting on a smile. "I didn't trick him, ma'am, he agreed to marry me."

"Who gave you permission to speak, girl?" Cerigan snapped at her.

"Alright," Mias once again intervened. "Clearly someone is cranky from her nap."

"Do  _not_  patronize me, Mathias!" She threatened with her pointer finger. "You come into  _my_  house looking like a pauper and married to some unknown woman – I have every right to be upset! I raised you better!"

"Your nurturing wasn't a factor in any of this," Mias motioned behind his back for Elle to run to Leary in the kitchen and she did so, picking up her bowl of water and leaving the two of them to argue while she helped the woman carry out the washing.

"Um, I… can't help but think it was a mistake coming here," Elle told Retti's mother as they went to the wash lines out in the backyard that connected with the house of their rear neighbor.

"It's not your fault, dear," Leary nodded understandingly as she fetched the bag of clothes pins. "Mother has always been… prickly."

"If that's prickly, hedgehogs might as well be cotton balls."

Leary laughed. "I suppose that'd be accurate."

"Mias told me she was a critical woman, but I didn't think she'd be that unkind."

"She's had a lot to be upset about in her life… and she's never been the sort who knows how to deal with it properly."

"I can imagine," Elle picked up a sheet from the basket to assist.

"You don't need to help me, dear."

"I know, but I ought to. Mias and I both need a crash course in how to do things for ourselves, besides, isn't it easier to hang sheets with two people?"

"It is," Leary smiled and finally permitted the assistance. "Mm, eloping… that takes me back. My husband Rhys and I were in a similar situation. Mother didn't approve of me… still doesn't, but we married anyway. I always thought love would win out, you know?"

"Doesn't it?"

"Well, it's lasted… but not without its trials. I've had numerous failed pregnancies. Retti was the only one to survive birth and infancy, and even then she was a sickly babe. It only gave Mother another reason to criticize me to her son. She didn't come to live with me until six months ago and look at me dear, my hair was fully brown at the start of this year."

"Wow…" Elle muttered in disbelief.

"I'm going to be thirty-nine this year, but I feel like I've aged a full decade since then… I think the woman means to drain the life out of me, and of course my husband is rarely around, leaving me to take the brunt of her abuse, and even when he is here he never stands up to her for me, and oh, I'm sorry for unloading my troubles onto you."

Elle shook her head. "You sound like you really need to vent, so please do so. I'll listen."

"I think that was most of it actually," she gave her a relieved smile. "Thank you. I feel better."

"Will  _she_  once she and Mias stop arguing?" Elle asked while glancing back at the house.

"Oh it's nothing new for those two to squabble. I have a feeling he'll tire her out."

"I sure hope so," Elle prayed and spent the rest of her afternoon helping weary Leary with household chores all while still listening to Mias and Cerigan argue in the living room.

It seemed the typical overbearing mother expressing disappointment and discontent over her rebellious son's decisions and life choices with Mias countering as best he could to try and make her understand his point of view without much success. Voices weren't raised too often, allowing them both to conserve energy and continue to exchange words for well over an hour by the time Mias finally stepped out into the back and heaved a tired sigh.

"It went well, I assume?" Leary asked while she and Elle stood up from weeding in the garden.

"About as well as I expected it would," Mias admitted and trudged over to Elle before letting his body flop over hers with a long, drawn out groan.

"Mias, you're heavy," Elle held him up as best she could only to start giggling when Mias turned his head to tickle her neck with kisses. "Hey! Cut that out!"

Leary smiled and silently excused herself back inside, leaving Mias to intensify his kisses to slower, more passionate nips that swallowed her laughter and replaced it with softer gasps the likes of which she hadn't experienced in quite some time.

"…She rattled you a bit… huh?"

"She's insufferable," he answered, dragging his tongue along her throat to coax out another pleasured response.

"Y-Yes, but how is seducing me in the back garden going to help?"

"Well we've never done it in the 'back garden'," he grinned and gave her bottom an affectionate squeeze.

Elle frowned. "Mias, I'm going to pretend you didn't make that joke – would you like to try again?"

He chuckled and rubbed his hands up to the sides of her thighs. "Sorry, but the last thing I want to give her is a reason to tear into further, so for the time being could you pretend to be my newlywed bride?"

"With all the affection of one, I take it?"

"If we're too conservative, she'll get suspicious."

"I can, but will you be able to control yourself if I do?" She crossed her arms to ask that question.

"I'll play to your lead," he promised, though Elle obviously had her doubts. "What? Have I not been the pinnacle of gentlemanly conduct the past few days?"

"A real gentleman wouldn't need to brag about it," she reminded him as she found herself being twirled to face away from him and have her crossed arms pulled apart to hold his hands. It was hard to keep a stern attitude when he was being playful, and not that she wanted to encourage him, but she offered no resistance and instead raised her hand to touch the side of his cheek. "You're incorrigible."

"Uh-huh," he agreed before placing a kiss on her cheek and holding her closer.

They stood back there a few moments longer before deeming it necessary to return inside, thankfully to a calmer atmosphere, but still tense in the wake of Cerigan Bromwin who sat with a look of malcontent on her face while she knitted and watched her daughter-in-law instruct the two on how to get the most meals out of your food on a budget: the most common dish being a stew that used what beef was available and adding in potatoes, carrots, and onions – a dish that would be far more useful come the winter months, but for now served as a good starting point for basic cooking.

"Where do you think you'll settle?" Leary asked over dinner that evening.

"There's plenty of work opportunities right here, but I'm worried it's too populated to conceal me for long. I don't want my brothers to track down where we are," Mias explained. "I figured maybe a smaller farming community further inland might be good."

"That's probably wise. They say it'll be an early frost this year. The harvest will have to be pulled in quickly."

"Hmpf," Cerigan huffed from her seat but said nothing further.

"This may sound like an odd request Leary, but do you think you could match a make-up foundation to my skin tone? I can't keep hiding my eyes behind my hair."

"Hm, that shouldn't be too difficult. Elle, dear, would you like to go into town with me tomorrow to go shopping?"

"Yes!" Elle smiled enthusiastically.

"Wonderful. Lord Mathias—"

"You can drop the titles, Leary. I'm just Mias or Mathias for now," he looked to Elle. "I suppose we'll need a different surname too."

"Hm," Elle went to thinking while Mias turned his attention back to Leary.

"Then, um, Mister Mathias, I don't suppose you could do some housework while we're out?"

"I think I can manage that."

"Ha," Cerigan let out a single mocking note of laughter.

"I thought you'd said all you needed to say Cerigan, but if you've forgotten something in your old age, do tell us while your mind is with us," Mias retorted.

"You're as decent at keeping house as you are at keeping your loins out of a tart."

"Oh, so I won't be half bad then."

"Pardon?"

"I've practiced celibacy recently. Elle can attest I'm behaving."

"Well, um, y-yes…" She blushed, trying to think up a believable defense. "I wanted to wait until our wedding night and he had no problem with it."

"Heh, even if you married her, she's still no better than a filthy whore—"

Mias slammed his hand down on the table near her, this time generally pissed off at the old woman and glaring rightly so. "I will tolerate a great deal from you Cerrie, but insult her one more time and see how forgiving I am."

"You have no leverage. You're here because you need our help and this one was stupid enough to let you in."

Leary lowered her head but under her breath muttered, "It's my house…"

"Maybe that's true, but the way I see it you're making a hypocrite of yourself. All your talk about making any manner of home welcoming for all guests and yet you have no such courtesy in your own? Your personal feelings aside, you always acted like a proper woman, one of few that actually won my respect. A shame you'd disappoint your former master this way," Mias motioned for Elle to stand. "We'll go to an inn if this is all the hospitality you can offer."

Elle knew they really couldn't afford to do so, but she stood ready to follow Mias anyway. This woman truly was insufferable, and since she didn't budge, the couple found themselves back on the streets and walking rather aimlessly.

"She's changed since I last saw her," Mias told Elle in a rather quiet voice. "She was always strict, but in recent years I really had come to admire her high expectations. She was always forward, but never this rude."

"Leary said being injured really took a toll on her," Elle added. "How old a woman is she?"

"I think she's sixty-three this year, but up until she collapsed she worked every waking hour practically. She was remarkably fit. I imagine her pride is what suffered… and why my words weren't enough to change her mind."

 _"So it's not just his parents who made him who he is today…"_  She thought as she hugged his arm.

"Is your ankle bothering you?" Mias asked when he felt her weight.

"I'm alright, maybe a little tired… can we find a place to rest?"

"Yeah, I had a place in mind actually," he smiled a little as their ended in front of one of the local stables a few blocks over. Not the usual sort of place travelers sought accommodations in, but the hay loft was no strangers to the odd stable boy or homeless man looking to find shelter for the night if you didn't mind the smell. "It'll do, won't it?"

"Glad we put off taking a bath," Elle said as she helped him spread out their only blanket over a pile of hay to make it more comfortable to lie down upon.

"…I'm sorry this didn't go as I expected," he apologized as they reclined next to one another.

"It's not your fault. I don't know if I could have stayed with that woman anyway, and I feel bad Leary has to," Elle sighed. "Say, I understand how you know Cerrigan and Retti, but how do you know Leary so well? Did she work for your family too?"

"No. I only ever met her a few times, but the first was the longest and by far the most prominent. It was shortly after Retti was born so I was about ten years old. This pretty young woman came around with this baby, and my being one of the youngest had never seen one before so it was natural curiosity. Despite my being a child and a lord, she kindly talked to me without any fear or hesitation. Of course she didn't know who I was until I told her and then it was a different story, but still… It was one of the few times in my life I didn't feel like I was being placed above or below anyone. I don't know how other to describe other than the commonplace of it all is what makes it stand out in memory."

"Oh, so is she the one who told you where babies come from?"

"I was ten; I already knew where they came from. I didn't take an interest in the process until I was thirteen," Mias grinned and gingerly placed a hand on her side to slowly stroke it. "And speaking of sex, 'made me wait until our wedding night'?"

"It's not really a lie since if we do have sex, it'll make us official," she swatted his hand playfully to keep it from wandering further.

"Hm, yes, I suppose aside from saying we are, we have no proof of it, do we?" He pondered while drawing a single finger down her arm.

"There's still no proof even if we do have sex," Elle reminded him as her eyes followed his finger. It was a mildly sensual gesture, but Mias had a high success rate with such mild seduction, especially when it came to her: the littlest touch got her mind whirling; wondering if he'd step it up a notch or keep her in suspense. She honestly missed the sex, and with few pleasures to be had otherwise, the temptation was certainly greater, but surrendering to it was not.

"If I'd've known better, I would have given you a ring before we left," Mias said in hindsight.

"All you have is something jeweled and gaudy – I can't wear something like that while trying to be a commoner."

"You ought to have something though."

"So other men know I'm taken?" Elle asked with a raised brow.

Mias cleared his throat, indicating that was a part of it. "I was thinking to have it be more of a reminder of me."

"I assure you, this isn't something I'm going to forget easily…" She said while tipping her head against his chest. "You just like any sort of acknowledgement that you're my husband."

"I do," he replied with a jovial grin. "I take as much pleasure in being yours as I do in you being mine."

Elle never had much cause to think of it that way, but Mias' delight in either didn't surprise her. Glancing back up at him to observe that ridiculous proud smile did prove a bit touching however. He was certainly trying to be sweet under the mask of his usual possessiveness, and she wasn't offended; oddly happy actually. If he could keep this sort of persona, she'd find it even harder to tell him 'no'.

Only… it was growing from a 'no' to a 'not yet' at this point as fantasy entertained her before sleep. Having a roll in the hay as it were had its appeal. He'd wear her out with kissing before he even had his trousers down, she imagined. Lulled by his tongue after a nearly a month apart would have her perfect submission and eager to receive him without question, though his neglect would result in fine scratches down his back and hickeys on his neck – it was the sort of revenge she knew he'd love to receive and wear proudly the next day.

But fantasy remained a fantasy, the two sleeping throughout the night cuddled up to the other as they'd become accustomed to, which was lovely in its own way. Although it would have been far nicer were their nostrils not greeted with the scent of fresh shit from their stable mates below. It was good motivation to get up and back to the streets in search of purpose… and the bath house.

"We'll go back to the Bromwin's once we're decent," Mias told her behind the curtain of bangs he brushed over his eyes to keep his identity concealed.

"Really?" Elle figured after such a storm out, returning wouldn't be an option.

"You wanted to go shopping with Leary, didn't you? And I ought to attempt civil conversation with Cerigan again. We caught her off guard yesterday, so today she might be more pliable."

"Well since you're the one who seems to have a plan about all this, I won't argue. We don't have much money, so is there anything I should concentrate our funds on?"

"Food is the main priority for now, but replace anything you lost in your pack if you can."

"Right," Elle nodded affirmatively, earning a smile from Mias who was pleased to see her game face for such a quest, but first came the bath house.

It was slightly larger than the buildings around it, only made mostly of stone and perhaps two and a half floors tall compared to the average two-floor neighbors. It was nothing grand in appearance or to separate it from amongst the other businesses aside from the identifying sign and patrons leaving with wet hair, but upon entering the front doors, it opened into a small courtyard for socializing and towel drying.

"So how does this work?" Elle asked.

"Traditionally women go to the right annex and the men to the left. There's no actual bathtub or pool unless it's one of the finer establishments, but in ones for the commoners such as this you'll have a small wash basin station."

"Sounds simple enough," Elle said as she looked around the courtyard, eyeing the small fountain in the center and flowering bushes lining the perimeter. "Do we have to bring our own soaps and towels?"

"I'm not entirely certain actually. It varies from what I've heard. I've never been to one like this before myself."

Hearing that made Elle slightly anxious to part from him, but bathing with him would have its own problems. It'd been a while since the days of changing in the girl's locker room, but perhaps it was less socially nerve racking to undress around strangers than it would be around classmates.

She decidedly kept to herself as she approached the women's side, watching other girls and women with children enter what she assumed was the changing room given the baskets of clothes each placed into its own little cubby on the side wall. The actual bathing room was open to the changing room, diminishing privacy for the sake of security over one's belongings Elle assumed, and after quietly undressing in the corner and placing her clothes into her own basket, she padded across the floor to the bathing hall: a room made with a mixture of stone and tile with about thirty-six bathing stations: A dozen lining the middle and then six against either wall each complete with a wooden basin and stool, and a towel bar containing the establishment provided material for those who hadn't brought their own, though it appeared most of the other women did.

"You look a little lost," a dark haired woman a few years older than Elle said from the corner station Elle wasn't in direct sight of. "Traveler?"

"Huh? Uh… Me?"

"Yes, you," she smirked and patted the neighboring stool. "Sit."

"S-Sorry, um, yes, I'm just passing through town and am in need of a good scrub," Elle explained as she sat down. "I've never used a bath house before either."

"Perfectly alright," the woman said as she directed Elle to the faucet two stations shared. "You fill up and then get on with it. Once you're done, just dump it down the drain and I'll tidy the rest when you're done."

"Huh?"

"I work here," she informed Elle. "And I like to begin my work day with my bath."

"Oh," Elle blushed a bit and began filling up her basin. "Are we supposed to pay to use this…?"

"For the basic bath, no, the city's tax helps pay for it, but for a dip in the herbal spring, massage, or light food and drink we also provide, you'll have to pay."

 _"So it's sort of like a spa,"_  Elle noted mentally. "And you can make a living wage on it?"

"Oh yes, very easily. It's quiet now, but evening is very busy. The male patrons became especially generous when there's option of having one the hostesses scrub their backs," she giggled.

"I see…" Elle worried if their might not be any money for shopping if that was an option for Mias.

"Hm? Oh, it's not  _that_  sort of establishment," the woman assured her once she saw the concerned look on Elle's face.

"No, no. I came here with… someone, and he's rather fond of women."

"And he ought not be, eh?"

"I just don't know if I trust him to resist temptation if it's offered to him," Elle admitted.

"Hm, well the good news for you is it's a bit too early for any temptation to be offered. The morning crowd is typical older patrons and the workers here usually spend the entire morning prepping food and drink and doing laundry."

"Then I'm  _really_  glad we didn't drop in last night," Elle gave a nervous giggle, before eyeing the woman's soaps. "Um, would you mind if I borrowed…?"

"Go ahead," the woman smiled and handed Elle her shampoo to begin with her hair. "Forgive me for prying, but you have me curious. Is this man of yours a lover, or…?"

"Husband, newlywed…" Elle shyly admitted as she scrubbed her blonde hair into a mess of bubbles.

"And you're worried his eyes will stray this early?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that. I can't go into detail, but we sort of… had to get married, but we haven't… consummated yet. Not for his lack of trying mind you, but he put a huge strain on what was our relationship before we were forced into marriage and I can't… bring myself to be that intimate with him again so soon."

"Ah, men… they try, I'll give them that, but they do screw up a fair bit when it comes to us women, don't they? What's that saying… the biggest fool will always be a man in love?"

Maybe that was true, Elle thought while rinsing her hair, but blaming it all on the general male's actions wasn't acceptable for Mias' actions. Suppose it was all true, if he really did love her and act out of that love, all the more reason why he shouldn't have been such a prick. She'd make him keep to his word to show her he loved her if he kept insisting that he did, but the thought occurred to Elle of how could ever believe him she when she hadn't entirely forgiven him?

It was a question she kept in the back of her mind as nattering and bathing continued, Elle's good nature even lending her services to help the woman tidy up their bath stations before returning to the changing room and then down the hall to the scullery to drop off their towels before finally walking back to the courtyard where Mias had been waiting for Elle a good ten minutes now.

"Is that him?" The woman leaned into Elle's ear. "The dark haired fellow?"

"Yes, and he looks annoyed I'm taking so long," Elle whispered back as Mias spotted her from behind his bangs, his annoyed frown instantly curving up into a smile.

"Oh my," the other woman blushed. "Honey, I'd pay  _him_  to let me suck his dick."

Elle instantly flustered, much to Mias' confusion since he thankfully couldn't hear the comment. "Please don't."

She laughed and gave Elle a firm pat to the back to keep her going forward. "You're adorable! Please drop by any time you're back in area."

"Yes, thank you very much," Elle waved as they parted to go their separate ways.

"Who was that?" Mias asked as Elle approached, still a bright shade of red.

"One of the hostesses. We met in the bath and kept talking. I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"We're in no hurry," he smiled and pulled her to him from the waist, his nose happily burying itself in her hair. "Mm, you smell good."

"I ought to," her blush calmed to a shade of pink as she noted how much more pleasant Mias' scent was, though their clothes needed a washing too.

"May I have a taste~?"

"Mias, we're in public," she reddened again, feeling his nose draw down her cheek to her neck despite the lack of an answer.

"Embarrassed over a little public display of affection?" He smirked and lightly kissed her neck.

"A little…" She confessed.

He chuckled and released all but her hand which he cupped firmly to aid in directing her steps out of the bath house and back into the streets.

Elle still would have preferred a more private setting for the exchange of affection, only because a taste was never enough for either of them. A sampling would bring far more satisfaction and maybe quiet the pleading from her reawakening libido, but a taste was by far for the best, wasn't it?

The only other option she had currently was to lace her fingers with his, which she did and received a happy squeeze from Mias after the fact. Walking hand in hand like any other couple wasn't all that special, and yet it was. Even Elle couldn't resist maintaining a small smile as they walked back to the Bromwins for their second attempt at being house guests.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 64-66. Originally written in 2015.


	23. Chapter 23

Once the first few awkward minutes of reunion were passed, the four were back seated at the table with searching expressions for the right words to say, and eyes on who should speak first kept glancing at Cerigan Bromwin. She seemed a little less mean spirited today, at least that's what it felt like to Elle.

"I suppose out of all the possible trouble you  _could_  have gotten yourself into," the woman finally spoke and then heaved a frustrated sigh. "I can't help but feel responsible. I'm barely gone a month and you're experimenting with dangerous magic, snatching up strange women, and falling out with the main house."

"Oh Cerrie, you were holding me back from my true potential," Mias teased, earning a scowl, but not the death glare from yesterday.

"Androthea must be turning in her grave," Cerigan sighed again. "Honestly Mathias, one would think you'd want to honor your mother by representing your family properly, not spit on her memory by continuing to act like you're fifteen."

Sharp words that clearly sliced at Mias' psyche, leaving all Elle could to support him was to place her hand comfortingly over his on the table top.

"This isn't the act of a fifteen year old," Mias said seriously. "You saw as well as my family did how I was treated because of my powers. It's not a teenage rebellion – I'm a man who wants the freedom to live his own life. As I told Durias, I'll lend aid as they need it, but I refuse to be a tool for the head's every whim."

"To whom much is given, much is expected, Mathias."

"And yet now I have nothing and they still want to control me, and what's worse they want Elle to… mother the next generation…"

"Oh? Is she really that special?"

"She's impressionable to magic since she's from a world without it. I think they figure the likelihood her children being born with magical ability is too great to ignore."

"Hm, maybe, but the nature of that power is fickle, is it not?"

"Yes, but it doesn't hinder Durias any. He'd marry her himself if I hadn't agreed."

Cerigan looked to Elle for the first time since she entered the house. "And yet you'd rather have this man and live as a poor woman than the head of the entire Dormaeus family?"

"Lord Durias is charming, but Mias…" She blushed as she watched his eyes focus on her as well. "It's been difficult from the beginning, but I'm not afraid to work through it, and knowing I have someone as persistent as Mias with me gives me a kind of confidence I never had before. I'd much rather be with a man who keeps me on my toes than be pampered and a broodmare."

Mias grinned while Cerigan gave a short 'hm' of approval. "Seems you're not as stupid as this one is."

"I'll agree that Mias' actions weren't always the best, but I don't think you can insult his intelligence when it comes to this matter. If he was desperate enough, he'd do whatever he had to without thinking about the consequences… the fact he even realizes he's made mistakes is testament to at least attempt to handle things more maturely, but sometimes there's no reasoning with people, is there?"

"I suppose there isn't, especially with that lot," Cerigan agreed. "I just can't believe you'd resort to such extremes to prove a point. You've always been stubborn, and exceedingly spoiled."

"And I'm exceedingly pissed off I've been disowned, but I'm also aware my brooding over it won't change facts. At least in some form I'm free of the main house for a while and get to live my life with the woman I love. You'd think you of all people would like to see me learn a thing or two from this."

"I won't deny you and your head need to descend from whatever cloud you've sat yourself on all these years, but it's still an insult to see a fine lord fall on his arse in such a foolish manner."

"I still have my pride," Mias told her while non-discreetly putting his arm over Elle's shoulders. "And Elle. That's all I need to get through this."

"Stubborn idiot…" Cerigan sighed again and got to her feet. "I don't know what good you think I can do for you at this point."

"We won't stay long, just another day or two to better organize our travel plans and gather provisions."

"And we'll both help with chores to earn our keep in that time," Elle added.

"Damn right you will."

"Mother basically means 'you're welcome to stay with us,'" Leary translated with a weak smile.

It was a relief to have a proper place to rest without having to worry about ghouls and other creatures. A place to do their laundry, get a change of clothes, and learn how to sew and patch tears in their first set. Elle made her new traveling pack herself with Leary and Cerigan's guidance. Any money-saving skill they could teach was well worth the elder's crankiness in Elle's opinion. They only spent three days with the Bromwins before choosing a direction to travel in and even managing to find a cart willing to carry them to the next town.

Elle made sure her bag was neatly packed and her dress wrinkle free before she joined the others downstairs where she found Mias finishing brushing his hair back while Leary held a hand-sized jar out for his retrieval.

"This should last a while, but I wrote down what you'll need to make more if need be," she explained.

"Thanks Leary. It's a lot better than looking like a dust mop," he told her.

"Hm?" Elle queried as she stepped towards the two.

Mias turned and revealed his face, his eye marks completely covered by what Elle was guessing was a sort of make-up that blended in well with his natural skin tone. "Elle, what do you think?"

"…Your eyes…" It was the same reaction she'd have to seeing a person take their glasses off for the first time, only different. How could one little change make him look so different and none-the-less handsome? Marks aside, he'd still stick out for being the gorgeous devil that he was, once again making Elle concerned about what sort of attention he'd attract.

"Bit odd, isn't it?" He smiled, noticing she was blushing yet again.

"Just a basic foundation he can apply and wash off as needed," Leary smiled. "Although I don't know if you can ever pass for peasantry, Mathias."

"Perhaps adopting an accent would help?" He suggested. "I c'n talk like Gale does an' have me blend in jus' fine, eh?"

"…It doesn't sound convincing," Elle said.

"Not a bit," Leary agreed.

"What does it matter? Plenty lower class folk speak properly. Trying to assimilate too much is what'll make him stand out," Cerigan said haughtily.

"Point taken," Mias said as he slipped the makeup into his pack and took one last round of inventory before donning it. "Well my dear, our carriage awaits."

"Alright," Elle smiled and said her goodbyes along with her sincere expression of gratitude. She'd miss Leary, Cerigan, not so much, but she was looking forward to the next step of their journey: actually finding a place to settle down and make her own; their own.

She prayed her optimism was well placed. Things had more or less gone according to plan thus far without too many complications, which worried her knowing her usual string of luck, but she didn't want to waste the fortunate moments on what-ifs. She was oddly enjoying the experience, and being with Mias wasn't all bad either. He was less uptight, breathed a bit easier, and still trying his darnedest to be the ideal husband.

"Tada~," he said as he presented her with a fresh bouquet of foxgloves that evening once they'd stopped for the night. The wagon driver had the funds to stay in midway carriage house along the road, once again leaving Mias and Elle to sleep in the stable on the haystacks.

"Mias, it's sweet, but hardly necessary," Elle smiled as she accepted the flowers and he joined her on their makeshift bed. "I can't really keep them properly."

"I know, but I still want to give you something that'll make you smile," he beamed and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Since a proper wedding gift will have to wait."

Elle rolled her eyes but kept her smile.

"What? Just because my funds are limited doesn't mean I intend to stop doting on you. I'll consider it a challenge of my resourcefulness."

"I figured you might, but… I feel a little guilty I don't know what sorts of things I can give in return," she admitted. "You know, something other than sex."

"A strip tease," he suggested in all seriousness.

"Mias," she scolded.

"You mean tangible items, of course," he chuckled and rubbed his chin in thought. "I'm trying to think of what's inexpensive…"

"I suppose only having the finer things in life makes you difficult to shop for," Elle shrugged her shoulders as she reclined back on the blanket.

"I like the scent of spices, and in truth, the aesthetic of having flowers in a room is another thing I enjoy. Books of course, mostly historical romances from the Scarlet Era about two hundred years ago."

"The Age of Awakened Sensuality," Elle recalled from her lessons. "How surprising."  
"It's difficult not to love those epics when it has everything so masterfully written," he said in defense of the literature. "It's not just sex, there's the War of Bloodthorne, the Bewitching of Raven Hall, and the more light hearted account from the Green Waters featuring the Fool Hollard and Dryad Sylvy. Weren't they in the reading I gave to you?"

"I never got to them," Elle confessed. "You gave me quite the list. I don't think I read anything from that era…"

"Pity. I really think you'd enjoy them."

"Then I'll try to start them as soon as I'm able," she smiled a little and blushed as he joined her on his side.

"Have I told you how exquisite you look today?" he complimented with a gentle smile and light touch to her abdomen that turned into a slow rub of her side as he drew her in.

It was such blatant seduction, but Elle didn't scold him. She'd been less evasive over the past few days, mostly due to the fact Retti's old bed barely fit the two of them unless they were on top of one another. Nothing risqué had happened aside from the occasional light pet and unintentional rubbing, but the tension was building for reserves to be lowered, and Mias was well aware of it. However she didn't intend to let him use it to his advantage.

Mias was careful when pressing his luck, mindful to keep his expectation realistic to better control himself. What he didn't a lot for was Elle's surprising reciprocation that evening, beginning with a firm kiss to his lips followed by gentler, softer ones as she pulled herself against him for greater intimacy. Not wanting to look the gift horse in the mouth, he met her kisses with the same energy, reserved, but hungry for some deeper affection.

"Don't lose yourself," Elle warned in a breathy voice as she permitted Mias' lips to wander down her neck. She ought to warn herself the way it felt to have him properly nipping and sucking on her flesh after so long.

"Your neglected body screams otherwise," he noted, managing to keep his calm in between slow kisses.

"It's never been that I don't… desire you… I do… but I don't want to make the same mistakes again," she explained while her hands raked up and down his back.

"Was it really a mistake before…?" He asked with genuine curiosity, pausing to look into her eyes. "Was it wrong to be with me? Do you really regret all of it?"

"No…!" She said with a teary sounding voice. "That's not… I mean, this is starting so similar to how it all began and I… I don't want to grow to regret it. While our harmonious time together was brief, it was still wonderful and I'm afraid it'll never be like that again. I don't want to taint my memories… and I don't think you'd want that either."

Mias held his breath and touched his forehead to hers before exhaling out his nose in one huff. "It probably can't be like how it was before, you're right, but who's to say it can't be better? I confess my own confidence isn't so sturdy when it comes to making such a pledge, but I want it more than anything. I want you more than anything."

"Then can we please not have sex for a while? I'll wank you off if you're desperate, but I don't want to consummate any vows until I'm more certain of myself…"

Mias chuckled a bit and kissed her forehead. "If you want to wait, we'll wait."

"I don't believe you," she said doubtingly and squeezed him tighter.

"I'll show you," he smiled and squeezed her back. "Just like I'll show you I love you, even though, ironically, that means not making love to you."

He spoke like he was up to the challenge, though Elle still had her doubts for the long haul, but she smiled regardless and kissed his cheek for both encouragement and support.

"Mm, until then we can work on perfecting your kissing," he grinned and stole a proper kiss from her lips.

"Heh, alright," Elle cautiously accepted with a smile. She could handle kissing.

* * *

In a few days time they found themselves at their destination: a small village located north east of the port city deep in the valleys of the inland surrounded by wheat fields and open pastures with hundreds of sheep free to roam and graze. It took some asking around, but there was a vacant house on the outskirts and landlord who welcomed the assistance of two extra pairs of hands as his crops reached the end of the growing months.

Edrick Harbrook as he introduced himself was a boisterous and stout man in his early fifties with salt-and-pepper hair and a noticeable comb over. A bit pompous, but he spoke in good spirits and gave as much respect as he got, making for a rocky, yet feasible relationship with Mias who still didn't like the idea of having to answer to anyone.

"It's a fixer-upper…" He presented the cottage without much enthusiasm. "When the Conlins died two years ago, it fell into disrepair I'm afraid, but it's what I can offer unless you want to build from scratch."

They obviously couldn't afford to, but with the roof still intact and the four walls standing, it made for a good start in Elle's opinion. "We knew it was gonna mean work, Mias."

"Not that much work," he muttered, earning a light kick to the shin from Elle to remind him he couldn't act that way in front of their possible landlord. "Ah—! Mn, so you said we pay our rent in work?"

"Mostly, and I'll give you to the end of month to prove your worth. It looks like a good harvest this year so the more men I can take on, the better."

"Well…" Mias looked to Elle who nodded encouragingly. They weren't going to find a better deal than that this late in the year. "Alright, consider us sold."

"Wonderful!" The man laughed victoriously. "Treven needs some fresh blood in it."

"I hope you don't mean literally," Mias muttered, and this time he was heard.

Thankfully it only made Ed laugh harder and slap Mias' back with his large hand. "Good lad! You'll do well here! You too little Misses."

"Thank you, sir," Elle smiled while Mias fished out the last of their money from his coin purse.

"We'll need repair supplies," Mias told the man.

"Ah, yes, yes. I'll have my son, Kay, stop by with some lumber and a few hands," he said, accepting only half the amount offered. "Your discount for my letting it fall into such a state."

"Thank you," Mias said cautiously, slipping the remainder of the coins back into his bag before shaking the man's hand, and nearly having his arm wrenched out of the socket.

He was all to glad to be rid of him and to give the property a thorough inspection together with Elle. It was a small, one room cottage with lots of dust, cobwebs, and debris from blown in windows, but nothing a broom and scrubbing couldn't clean up. The furnishings were sparse and the mattress on the bed moth eaten and producing a strange smell, making it the first thing to get tossed out.

"That limits comfortable sleeping tonight…" he groaned.

"Try to think optimistically," Elle suggested like she was half-unsure about her own advice. "We have a roof over our heads."

"A roof with a few holes judging by these little spots of light," he said as he examined the ceiling. "I don't know anything about roofing…"

"Mr. Harbrook said his son would come by with more of what we needed, so why don't we just work on cleaning up what we can before all that?" Elle said as she picked up a toppled wooden chair near the table. "See? A little banged up, but these are still good."

It would have been more convincing had the back legs not snapped as she sat down on it, earning a look of concern from Mias at first before he chuckled. "You were saying?"

"Shut up," she frowned and stood back up to brush her clothes clean.

"Least we know we have good kindling," Mias said optimistically, much to Elle's chagrin.

It took less than an hour to move everything outside and begin sweeping up with one of the few tools that came with the house. With Mias manning the broom, Elle took a bucket to pump water from the well and begin the much needed scrubbing, which took the remainder of the afternoon with the aforementioned Kay Harbrook yet to make his appearance.

"Weren't we supposed to get a little neighborly help?" Elle asked as she wiped her hands on her dress' apron (a gift from Leary) upon finishing with the windowsills.

"Clearly we're on our own. Even if they showed up now, the working light is leaving," Mias said as he finished testing and tossing the last bit of bad furniture into a rubbish pile. "All of this is shit, really… How do you forget to look after property? I'd be livid if I found any of my former holdings looking like this."

"I don't know, but we'll take care of it from now on," she smiled, took his had, and pulled him inside to show him the fruits of her labor. "C'mon in."

Everything was clean and with a welcomed freshness to his nostrils, their bags unpacked and hanging on hooks to the right of the doorway, their rations on the shelf in the kitchen area, a small fire helped enlighten the room along with two candles from Elle's pack she'd placed in holders she found and set on the table along with a chipped vase filled with a few wild flowers from around the house.

"Tada~!" She presented with more enthusiasm than was necessary for the unveil, but their morale needed a boost in some form or another.

He gently smiled. "Trying to romance me?"

"I'm trying to make you feel at home," she blushed. "Granted a home would have more than just a table and an old stool for furnishings, but it's a start."

"It's a start," he repeated and hugged her from behind.

A rocky start to say the least. The landowner's son eventually came around the following afternoon with a few men to help repair the roof and bits of crumbling stonework around the foundation. With the furnishings also needing to be replaced, Mias and two of the men took the wagon back into town leaving Elle to deal with the two who stayed behind to help finish the house.

"Don't suppose you could fetch us some water, eh darlin'?" Kay Harbrook, a lean, but muscular youth around Elle's age had a familiar arrogance to him. He was handsome in his own way Elle supposed, but he lacked charm and finesse. Compared to his father, he just seemed downright rude, but not about to start trouble over such a little thing, Elle went to the well to pump a fresh bucket for them.

"Alright, here," Elle said, placing the bucket down in front of them.

"What? No cup?" Kay queried with an insulted eyebrow.

"We don't have any," Elle answered honestly. All she and Mias had were their canteens. Any sort of proper dishware was a yet-to-be-purchased item.

"Bit odd ye moved here without any belongings," the other man, a slightly older man with a well groomed mustache and beard, commented. His name was Rhodemon if Elle remembered right.

"We had only the essentials after our families kicked us out. Not much we had that was all our own," Elle explained. She and Mias had made sure to compose a convincing back story well beforehand to deal with curious inquirers.

"Not happy ye married the likes of him, eh?" Rhod chuckled.

"Quit your gossip and yet back to work, Rhod. Father's pissed enough I didn't stop here yesterday."

"And it's my fault ye hit the pub early?" The older man brazenly commented before happily drinking half of the bucket and going back to examine the mortar.

"I! Don't talk like that in front of the tenants!" Kay shouted defensively.

"Oh, I see," Elle said smugly as her mind narrowed in on his type, but didn't dare say it.

"Listen here, Mrs. Dormans, you're lucky I decided to come at all. Father should have burnt this place to the ground long ago."

"But that's your father's decision, not yours. You'll not amount to a very good landowner yourself if you shirk your responsibilities. Your tenants depend on you," Elle said with a smile, knowing to feed his ego just enough while lecturing him.

"Er, um, yes, yes they do. No one else would have taken in such a wayward couple with so low a rent so you ought to be grateful."

"I am," Elle smiled while secretly desiring to kick him in the teeth. "And I'll gladly show you this place can still be cleaned up to a decent homestead if you'll stop keeping me from working on it."

"Uh, sure…" His voice trailed off in slight confusion as he watched Elle return to pulling weeds around the property as she'd been trying to do all day when she wasn't fetching water or food for the men. He knew he should be more offended and upset for the way she spoke to him, but she wore such a lovely smile behind the dirt on her cheeks, it became impossible to.

"Ah, she'll hold up nicely. No critters gettin' through that now," Rhod said about the mortar as he reproached his master. "Hm? Boss?"

"Hm?" Kay shook his head back to attention. "What?"

"Ye ought not be starin' that way at a married woman."

"I'm only looking. What harm is there in looking? Pretty thing like that ought to be looked at."

"Plenty of pretty things you can look at elsewhere," Rhod smacked the youth's back. "C'mon. You can help me fit the new glass in the windows."

"Ugh," he groaned. "This is so tedious."

"If you had maintained this property like ye father wanted, we wouldn't have to be here all day," Rhod reminded him.

Hearing men complain and argue put an odd smile across Elle's face. It made her feel like her work was far more productive, even if all pulling weeds did was aid the aesthetic of the house. She wanted the approach to look welcoming, something she'd never been able to do living in a flat. She'd had the small garden plot in the backyard and a window box before, but never a proper doorway and pathway to decorate.

"Elle!" She heard Mias calling to her from down the road.

She sighed with a smile as she got up once again and wiped her hands on her apron before holding her skirt as she ran down the more visible dirt path to the main road that led into town. "What is it?"

"Just the finest haggler in the land," Mias boasted as he ran ahead of the wagon to scoop her up into his arms. "I've got the makings for a sturdy bed frame, a few chairs, some more shelves, and maybe even some end tables if we don't screw up where to hammer in the nails."

"They say assembling furniture will make or break relationships," Elle joked as she watched the two men in the wagon turn up the drive carrying the assorted wooden pieces, their full packs, and a fresh bale of straw. "The mattress?"

"I've got all the sheets required, but we will have to stuff and sew. The woman said we needed a bigger needle and thicker thread so I made sure to buy those for your sewing kit once I made sure we'd have enough food for a week."

"And how broke does this make us now?"

"Completely," Mias admitted. "And I have a slight debt with the carpenter, but we'll start working tomorrow and get that all sorted out in no time."

His confidence was reassuring and well deserving of a kiss, though Elle was a bit embarrassed to find she'd inadvertently transferred a bit of dirt onto his face. "Oh, oops… let me—"

"It's fine," he smiled and kissed her back. "You can give me a good washing later~"

"Mias!" Elle giggled and grabbed onto his neck as he spun around to carry her back towards the house. "Not in front of them! You're embarrassing me!"

"Ah, the honeymoon phase," the clean shaven and scrawny Finn commented.

"Don't be afraid to let him have it, Misses, he's been the pickiest peasant I've ever seen," the other, a fully bearded bear of a man aptly called Big Jon gave a hearty laugh as he unloaded the wagon by himself.

Elle's smile quickly turned upside down as her eyes glared at him, psychically reminded she had told him beggars couldn't be choosers.

"I may not have much money, but I know quality and I know what I want. Heaven help me if I come home with something my wife doesn't like," Mias countered.

"Aye," the three hands agreed while Kay went to the sidelines again to oversee the work rather than assist.

Mias chuckled until Elle's fury calmed and he returned her to her feet. "How are things going?"

"Good for the most part," she said as they walked into the house to wash their hands in the basin before returning to work. "I'm thinking I'll start dinner soon… but I'm conflicted. I want to be neighborly and offer these guys something for their help, but the Harbrook guy has barely done anything aside from bark orders."

"His throat must be parched," Mias joked, earning a laugh from Elle.

"Right, well, I suppose my being rude back won't help."

"Look, you've been at this harder than I am. How about I make dinner and you start with the mattress? You'll at least be able to sit down."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I can't wait to sleep with you tonight," he grinned.

"You're very incorrigible today," Elle noted as she took a washcloth to his cheek to wipe the dirt off. "Honestly."

"Watch the eyes," Mias reminded her, not wanting his concealer removed.

"Yes, I know," Elle rolled her eyes and as she finished, Mias took her wrist and lowered it to her side before leaning down to give her a deeper kiss they could enjoy in the privacy of their home. "Very incorrigible."

"Wait until I get you in bed," He grinned with a sly wink that only made Elle laugh again.

"We'll see how well you do with dinner first," she told him before going out to the carriage to retrieve her supplies.

Leaving the men to finish with the house and furniture, and Mias seeing to dinner, Elle spent the rest of her afternoon in the corner of the house where the bed out to bed, stuffing all the straw she could into the mattress until it was full and then having to sew it up. She was shown briefly how to do so during her time on the goose farm, but down was a far better material to work with. Still, she managed to complete the task in a few short hours, breaking occasionally to help Mias with the stew though he seemed to have a handle on the situation for the time being.

"Do you even have bowls and spoons?" Kay, bratty as ever, but this time right in his assumption that there was still a lack of suitable dishware.

"Er, I was going to whittle out what we needed from the access wood…" Mias began until Kay got in his face about it.

"Wouldn't it have been wise to do that beforehand? How did you expect to serve it? We'd all cup our hands?"

Mias' eyes narrowed, prompting Elle's intervention before the magican decided to deal with the man in a more physical way.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. We thought it'd be a nice gesture, but I didn't realize we were so under prepared."

"Kay, lay off," Rhod and the others didn't seem too bothered by it thankfully.

"They just moved in," Finn defended.

"Then don't go through the trouble of offering us a meal! Wait until you're properly prepared!"

"I'm gonna punch him," Mias muttered to Elle.

"Not if I do first," Elle muttered back, before heaving a sigh. "Forgive me, Mr. Harbook. We'll be sure to invite you all back once we are properly prepared."

"It's alright, Misses. My wife will have my dinner waiting for me at home anyway," Big Jon said with a harty pat of his belly.

Kay rolled his eyes.

"As will your Mother," Rhod reminded his boss as he pulled the lad into the wagon with the rest of them. "We'll see you in the fields tomorrow then?"

"Yes sir," Elle said with a chipper smile, met with a polite wave goodbye as the four departed with the setting sun at the end of another long day. "Well… that's over."

"How embarrassing…" Mias collapsed against her. "Dishware… how could I forget about dishware?"

Elle patted his head. "I don't like looking like a fool in front of that sorta guy either, Mias, but there's nothing we can do."

"I should start carving right away."

"This late in the day? You're as worn out as I am. The last thing you need to do is accidentally cut up your fingers."

"…Right…" He reluctantly agreed with her and kept himself slumped against her as they went back inside.

"…Mias, I'm not exactly sure what this is supposed to accomplish."

"I am worn out… and stressed… the reason I was so 'picky' in town is because I had no idea what I should get… numbers were insignificant, I just hired a man to craft whatever I desired. And now I just feel like a fool…"

"You're not," Elle smiled and nuzzled her head back against his. "C'mon. Let's have some of this stew you worked so hard on, get cleaned up, and crawl into bed."

"Alright," he murmured into her shoulder before sitting down at the table with her on their newly crafted chairs that stood firm when sat upon.

Elle brought out their small bowls from their packs to serve a few spoonfuls. It was hardly a proper table setting, but it would do for now along with their canteens for drinking water. All things in time, Elle told herself as she took her first bite and promptly spit it back into the bowl.

"What?" Mias asked as he tried his own creation only to make the same face, but stubbornly refused to spit it up and forcibly swallowed. "It's uh… ugh… horrible…"

"What did you do?" Elle asked as she got up to inspect the caldron.

"Nothing! I used what Leary told us using ingredients I bought in town. I know I didn't put anything excess in it!"

"I think it was the meat…" Elle wondered, scooping out a fresh helping to examine.

"But I bought it fresh today."

"Was it already brown?"

"A little, but it was a good deal so… oh…. Fuck. Well how am I supposed to know? Beef is brown!"

"When it's cooked! Did you really not ever notice the meat Percy had? Fresh raw beef is red!"

"How am I supposed to know that? All my food is cooked when it's brought to me!"

"You made that chicken dish once, how can you mess this up?"

"Because I like poultry dishes better!"

"Well then why didn't you buy a bloody chicken?!"

"Because all the ones hanging in the shops still need plucking and their heads cut off! And without the lemon herb and wild rice, it could hardly be considered a meal. I didn't think either of us wanted to get that brutal with our meals yet."

"You don't think I can stomach cleaning a bird? Mias, if I'm hungry enough, I'll gut and eat you!"

"Oh like hell you would!"

"Try me!" She stared him down until both their tempers calmed.

"…I guess it's a good thing we didn't have dishware… It'd be even more embarrassing to serve them slop…"

"I'm sorry I yelled…" Elle lowered her head. "I was kind of excited to eat something you cooked… I guess I thought you'd be good at anything, heh."

"I… Give me a little more practice and I'll be an incredible cook," he said with renewed determination.

Elle laughed. "Alright, but for now, let me see what I can whip up so we don't go to bed hungry."

"…What should I do with the stew?"

"Put it out near the woods for the critters. They don't mind half rotten meat."

"Alright," he said while gathering their bowls to empty back into the cauldron before taking it out to the woods. It'd just been one bad day, he told himself. Things were bound to be better tomorrow. He'd work an honest day's living for the first time in his life and go home to the woman he loved – that was the dream, wasn't it?

He took a few deep breaths of the cool evening air before returning inside to finish with the dishes, but he soon realized he'd always been breathing in fresh country air without it doing much good.

And there was Elle, acting like this were her natural environment as she quickly sliced some cheese to put between two slices of bread. He didn't want to be dependant on her like this. He had every intention of sharing the world load evenly so there could be no accusation of him turning her into another housewife.

He felt guilty about the wasted food (and money), and for consuming more as an alternative meal, but there was no point in starving himself over one bad batch of stew, and Elle reminded him of that. Such dramatics would have to be saved until they were in dire straights – although he prayed it never come to that.

Still, this whole independence from his family was not turning into the sort of freedom he thought it'd be. With few options given their funds, he barely felt in control of it all, trapped in a new world known as the working-class. The fictionalization of the peasantry being happy without money was utter bullocks thus far in his opinion. He wasn't looking forward to working all day, doing manual labor no less, and getting dirty… He couldn't come home to Elle looking like a field hand, maybe if he were more muscular and better tanned, but he was as he was now, he knew he'd be run ragged and collapsing into bed right after dinner. This might be his last opportunity in a while to give her any sort of real passion, but he doubted anything more than a few light kisses would make it past Elle's defenses.

"Am I allowed to sleep naked?" He asked when they were finally ready to crawl into their new bed.

"It's getting colder at night," Elle reminded him as she shook out her clothes as she undressed down to her knickers. "Turn around while I grab my nightie."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," Mias reminded her, and seeing as she didn't actually answer his question, stripped himself naked.

Elle quietly blushed and turned around as she hesitated to remove her bra, deciding to slip her nightie on first and then remove it as all females were gifted with.

"Is that what you sewed with Leary?" He asked. It was a simple white cotton gown that left a bit of her figure to his imagination while exposing most of her shoulders with its thin straps.

"It's not different from what I wore at the manor, really," she said as she kept her eyes down and smoothed away the lint. "I ought to fix the hem when I get a chance, but…"

"You look ravishing as always, my dear," he smiled, grateful he'd have a pleasant view at the very least when he went to bed.

"Stop," Elle blushed a little brighter and crawled into bed, this time finding herself on the left side near the wall with Mias taking the outer right side, unwittingly boxing herself in.

"Come here," he called seductively while crawling after her, making her giggle in defense this time as opposed to her usual, more off putting methods.

"Uh-Uh, you'll do sex stuff to me if I do," she said with a coy smile, not entirely opposed to a little kissing and light petting if he could control himself.

"Oh, drat. You've uncovered my evil plan," he teased, crawling right into her arms as she decided to hold onto him a bit. "Egads, I've been captured!"

"Aren't you over doing it?" Elle asked, enjoying the more innocent affection, but still mindful this was Mias she was playing with.

"You've foiled me again, beautiful temptress. I've lost all power in your embrace," and with that, deciding to let his body go limp and put more of his weight onto her.

"Mias!" She giggled as she tried to hold him up to no avail, so instead rolled them both to their sides.

"Alas, I grow weary… I fear this is the hour of my fate…" Mias draped an arm over his eyes to match the drama of his dialogue.

"O Foolish Sorcerer, I shall make haste and return thine power," Elle joined in with theatrics, but made sure the kiss she bestowed to his lips was soft and sweet as if it did contain such magic.

"No, I don't think one kiss is going to do it," Mias said, continued to play dead.

Elle shook her head with a half smirk and swatted his arm.

"Ahem," Mias lowered his arm to amend his words. "I mean, thou art mericiful and kind to bestow your lips upon me."

"Uh-huh," she replied doubtingly until he leaned forward and kissed her back with a little umpf to the soft and sweet that left their mouths parted when he withdrew.

"I love you," he said in a quieter voice, keeping his mouth teasingly close for another kiss.

Elle latched back onto him without provocation, taking him a bit by surprise until they both inhaled and melted into one another, hands cautiously exporing the other's torso as they drew closer and closer together.

"Elle," Mias breathed her name in that sensual husky tone of his as his right hand cut to the chase by sliding up her thigh past her nightgown as his lips ventured down her neck. "Gods, I love you…!"

"Mmn! Mias…!" Her toes curled into the sheets while her thighs clenched and then slowly relaxed as his fingers gently coaxed her to arousal. She knew he knew where they stood on the issure of intercourse, but there was always that undiscussed area of wiggle room for Mias to take advantage of and Elle to secretly enjoy. She could what he wanted just from how his fingers moved, the two prominent ones rubbing gently in small circles until she began panting. He was tempting her to beg for more than his fingers, but a temptation he'd never satisfy even if she did. He'd bring her close, then neglect it, return to kissing her, and then begin again.

On the fouth cycle he finally inserted his fingers, rocking them slowly back-and-forth while drinking in the happy little whimpers she responded with. Kissing became slower, more intimate, tongue caressing over tongue in time with his fingers. Breathing became strained, but it was worth it, every gasp for air only fueled the excitement.

"M-Mias, I'm gonna…!"

"Mhm," he smiled at her in that pleasing way as he felt her muscles spasm and watched her expression intently as she released. An indescribly sort of beauty, the kind with beads of sweat on her skin and tears of joy glazing her grey eyes in the dim light of the room and only the sound of deep panting as she descended from the heaven he sent her to. "My, and that was just my fingers."

"Can't resist christening a new mattress, can you?" Elle heaved, stretching herself on her back to regain herself.

"I would argue you had the same thing in mind," he said as he admired the glistening liquid on his fingers before pushing them into his mouth to suck clean.

"Maybe," she admitted quietly as her eyes rested on him. "Like I said, it's not that I don't have the desire to…"

Mias removed his fingers and slowly placed the palm beside her head. "You don't need to explain yourself. I more or less understand the conflict between our natures and our desires. You'll be certain to correct me if I ever misread them."

"Heh, right," she smiled and touched his cheek as he dipped his head down closer to hers.

"I love you," he repeated tenderly.

With a verbal response still unavailable, Elle settled for pulling him in for another kiss filled with every bit of kindness and care she could honestly convey at that moment. It was easy to love him at times like this, but even Mias couldn't spend the rest of his life in bed.

* * *

Working the fields was only one of the many jobs Elle and Mias found themselves tasked with. Upkeep of all Harbrook's properties was down by his tenants in exchange for a lower rent, although it was primarily the men at his beck and call to tend the mill, walls, and properties, leaving most of the farm work for the women. Their first day of work already had them apart, leaving Mias looking like a nervous fawn when he had to hop into the wagon with the other men. No one else could tell, but Elle could. It was always in his eyes: the fear about being confronted with ignorance and possible embarrassment. She knew he'd rather stay with her, but there was no reason to protest lest he wanted to embarrass himself again.

"You'll be fine," she whispered to him during their last little bit of public affection before they set off. "Don't worry about putting any knowledge to use; for now, just be another set of hands. You'll catch on with whatever you'll be doing soon enough."

"I'm not as quick a learner as you are, my dear," he admitted. "I'd much rather stay home with you."

"I feel like I'm a Mum sending her son off to school for the first time," Elle giggled, only to be cut off by a quick kiss to her lips.

"I love you," he murmured.

"You'll be fine, Mias," Elle repeated and swatted him upright as the wagon began to move. "I'll see you later."

Knowing no amount of sweet words would get him out of it, he sat quietly on the end of the bench and waved his fingers to her as the group took off.

"You two are obviously newlyweds," one of the woman said to Elle once she joined the group to pick up their trowels and buckets for a day of weeding.

"Yes," Elle blushed.

"You just moved in right?" Another asked.

"Uh, yeah. The old Conlin place?"

"That dump? Mr. Harbrook actually put someone in there?"

"We've already tidied it up a fair bit, and we wanted to be sure we had a roof over our heads as soon as possible," Elle explained. "Oh, I'm Elle by the way."

"I'm Delith," the second answered first. She was about in her thirties, Elle guessed, and an inch taller than Elle with far more curves with rich auburn hair and golden brown eyes. "That's Haddie, over there is Ginny, and that is Talia."

Following Delith's introduction, Haddie was a messy, dark haired woman in her mid thirties with a proud baby bump and ample bosom – probably not her first child either. She wore a friendly smile and had a healthy glow about her, leaving Elle to wonder if that was her natural aura or if the baby was assisting. Ginny was maybe Elle's age or younger, a well-built young woman who earned her freckles and muscles from working in the sun. Her hair was short and shaggy, chestnut in color to compliment her hazel eyes. Talia must have been in her twenties. She had dirty blonde hair swept under a cloth bandana and calm blue eyes to match her emotionless expression.

"My husband told me about you!" Haddie proclaimed excitedly. "I'm Rhodemon's wife!"

"And Finn's my brother," Talia informed her.

"It's pretty tight-knit community," Delith smiled. "Ginny's neighbor to Big Jon and Morwen, that's Jon's wife; they run the local pub."

"Oh!" Elle smiled.

"Anyway, enough gossip, you're probably wondering about work," Delith waved the other women off. "It's simple enough, we only do the morning hours so we aren't in the midday sun. It's almost harvest time, so we pretty much have it easy until it's time to bring crops in and dry it all out, but the men will help us with that so basically it's just weeding and insect control – and we have a garlic mixture that works for that and Ginny sets out a pint for the slugs if you find any."

"I just pick a row and start looking?"

"Pretty much. It's a decent size field, but there's a few groups of us starting in the other corners so don't be overwhelmed," Delith smiled warmly. "We all get it done by noon and with you now it'll go a little faster."

"Glad I can be of help," Elle smiled back.

And for what it was worth, the work wasn't that bad. There was a far share of naughty bugs to drive away, but the weed control wasn't bad at all. Elle only needed the one bucket and by the end of the shift, it wasn't even full – a testament to the care the fields received, though with the thickening crops, it was a bit difficult to pull one up when she did find it.

"So, what are the men doing?" Elle asked over the noon lunch break she found herself having with the four women.

"It was a run to the mine, wasn't it? They needed more rock to finish the wall in the east pasture," Haddie looked to the others for confirmation.

"Something like that," Talia added with no enthusiasm.

"I should have gone. Scrawny guy like your brother isn't much use lifting rocks," Ginny said.

"He's scrawny, but they always need the one guy who can squeeze into tighter places."

"They're not actually mining, are they?" Elle asked.

"They help the miners clear the rubble and get to take it all back here," Delith said. "Why? Your husband afraid of the dark or something?"

"No, but he's not used to such intense labor. His former position required more of his mind and book knowledge than his muscles."

"Ah, he'll be fine. Exhausted, no doubt, but he'll have earned his supper."

"I just wish I was a better cook," Elle confessed. "We don't really have the funds for me to practice, either."

"You're that hard up, huh?"

"We've delicately balanced right now, but one wrong move and who knows? What do we do in the afternoon?"

"What do you mean?" Delith tilted her head in confusion.

"Um, work wise…?"

"Oh honey, we're done!" Haddie beamed. "We have chores at home to get done after all, and I can't leave my children with Morwen once the pub opens."

"Oh…"

"You sound disappointed," Talia noted.

"I… wouldn't mind working a little more, at least for now until we have a little money in our satchel, you know? Is there anyone else who needs help with anything?"

"Hm, I may have an idea," Ginny grinned.

Using secrecy as a lure, which Elle's curiosity had her biting at, she found herself following Ginny and Haddie into town and to the local pub affectionately titled The Big Drink with a depiction of rolling waves in a mug on the sign out front. The moment they entered, two little children rushed past Ginny and Elle to cling to Haddie's apron, calling 'Mummy' repeatedly as they were eager to inform their mother about their morning.

"Aye, li'l whirlwinds destructive as ever!" A cheery voice met them as a heavier set woman walked out from behind the bar, her own ample bosom on better display than Haddie's and far more perky despite their weight, defying both gravity and God given how stunned Elle was upon seeing them. "See 'em tomorrow, Haddie!"

"Thank you, Morwen!" Haddie called from the doorway as she snagged both toddlers' hands to walk them home.

"Aye!" Morwen waved them off. She was a beautiful woman with bright chocolatey eyes and very curly strawberry blonde hair, her makeup subtle, but accentuating the allure of her long eyelashes and full lips. "Now what do we have 'ere?"

"Morwen, this is Elle Dormans. She and her husband moved into the old Conlin place two days ago," Ginny introduced Elle.

"Pleasure to meet you," Elle smiled.

"The old Conlin place? Ye a bit mad to move into such a shack, are ye?"

"If desperate can be substituted for mad," Elle suggested.

"Anyway, I know you have a time trying to run this place while Big Jon's seein' to things, and this lass wants to work a little more and improve her cooking skills, so…"

"Ye bring her to me?" Morwen finished the sentence and grinned happily. "Aye, well what can it hurt? I can't pay ye much, but the patrons might if ye ain't afraid to butter 'em up a li'l."

Conning tips out of lecherous drunkards… well, it wasn't the first time Elle had a job like that, and given it would be a good way to acquaint herself with the residents of the town as well as pick up some cooking tips, it seemed like the natural job to take up.

After a good washing up, she joined Morwen in the kitchen for her first lesson on how things were done. The pub functioned like any other, provided mostly booze and a few food items and most nights live music if the village musicians were up for a performance. Most baking was done before hand, but by the time the later hours arrived, there had to be a fresh pot of soup on one fire and meatier stew on the other. The business mostly saw working bachelors who didn't have time at the end of day to make a decent meal for themselves, but like any restaurant, had tables for families as well.

"Morwen! Where's my beautiful Dumpling?!" The booming voice of Big Jon shook the pots hanging in the kitchen as the man arrived home.

"My Big Bear!" Morwen left Elle stirring the soup to leap into the man's arms. For a big woman, she was very nimble… and bendy. "How was work?"

"The lads are singing my praises of course when it comes to heavy lifting," he said with a boastful grin as he set her down. "Well now, look 'ere! It's Mias' lil missus!"

"Hello Big Jon, it's nice to see you," Elle nodded her head to him.

"She wanted more work, so Ginny brought her here," Morwen explained to her husband. "Ye don't mind me taking on an assistant, do ye?"

"Whatever ya need, darling," he smiled, giving her a big kiss before looking back to Elle. "But ain't yer man gonna be concerned when ya aren't home to greet him?"

"Oh shit," Elle cursed, forgetting how overbearing Mias could be when it came to knowing where she was. "I'm sorry, but may I go tell him?"

"Go home for the day, deary," Morwen waved her hand like it was no big deal. "I'll see ye tomorrow after lunch, alright?"

"Yes, alright!" Elle was about to rush out the door when Morwen caught her attention again.

"Go take this pie home with ye," Morwen said while handing her a basket. "Ye'll both need dinner, won'tcha?"

"But I…"

"Ye made this one, and ye more than earned your worth. Take it home to him."

"…Okay," Elle accepted, a bit embarrassed by her haste, although it didn't stop her from running home once she made sure the pie was secure. The last thing she wanted to get home to was a cranky and irritable Mias. Exhausted from work not knowing where she was… that'd be a recipe for disaster, and one slowly cooking the longer it took her to reach their little cottage on the outskirts.

The candles and fire were already lit and there was movement in the house, letting Elle know Mias was already home and likely already pacing in annoyance.

"Shiiiiiiiit," she breathed out tensely as she hurried through the doorway. "Mias, I'm sorry!"

"Where were you?" He asked, worry written all over his face along with scrapes of dirt he hadn't bothered to wash up yet.

"Apparently the women only work the fields in the morning. We didn't have that many chores to do here, so I went and got a second job at the pub. Big Jon's wife runs it. I'm sorry, I should have come home to write you a note or something, but I didn't think I'd be gone this long and—"

He cut her off with a kiss and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sorry I worried you…" she repeated and was kissed again.

"I'm just glad you're home," he heaved a sigh of relief into her neck and continued kissing.

"Mm, I…! I know I wasn't here to make dinner, but Morwen showed me how to make a meat pie. This one has chicken in it," she tempted him with the basket, but he only took it to set it on the table before his hands went back to petting her. "Mias… aren't you tired?"

"Exhausted," he admitted while untying her apron.

"W-Well, let's at least get you cleaned up and fed before you exert any more energy, okay?" She grabbed his hands gently and held them still. "Please?"

"Okay…" He reluctantly gave in and took a seat at the table to eat his supper and talk about their days. His consisted of hauling rocks, transporting rocks, and placing rocks on other rocks and little rocks in between those rocks. No wonder he was tired. "Tomorrow it's the mill and hauling sacks of flour… I'm going to wear my arms off."

"Your muscles will adapt sooner than you think," Elle said comfortingly as they cleaned up for the evening by the wash basin. "It's not always heavy lifting jobs, right?"

"No, but that seems to be a big part of it," he sighed as he washed away the coverup from his eyes to reveal his marks.

"Do you at least play nice with the other boys?"

"I suppose, but I still feel like the odd man out."

"I feel that way too, but we're new all this, so I'm pretty sure it's normal."

"It doesn't help that we don't live near anyone else…"

"I was thinking about that," she said as she finished her washing and set her cloth over the rim of the washbasin and turned to continue their conversation. "Since I'm going to be working at the pub, why don't you go there after work? Have a pint with the men, have some dinner, talk, get to know people. That way when we come back here at night, we'll appreciate the solitude."

"Mm, it depends. Do you get to wear a cute bar wench uniform?"

"Morwen did encourage a more revealing hemline," she told him as he finished up and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"You do have fabulous breasts," he purred while slipping a finger into the hemline of her nightgown and dragging it down.

"M-Mias!" Elle squeaked as she popped free and on reflex reached her hands up to catch them before he got a good look.

He laughed in amusement while Elle scowled, but then slowly relaxed her expression and brought her arms to her sides. Mias stopped laughing.

"Amazing how that works," Elle commented as she tucked herself back in with a playful smile before kissing his purposely held stunned face and retreating to bed.

He followed closely behind her, hands outstretched and eager to catch her again as she crawled to her side of the bed with a coy giggle. Tired as he was, there was always some energy he could summon when she was in a receptive and playful mood and looking irresistible the more leg that was revealed as she scooted back on the mattress.

She welcomed him into her arms again, this time as she reclined back, perfectly comfortable to take him with her. She didn't say anything, just smiled softly and let her hands travel up into his hair. She wanted him, but still felt her conscious nagging her about the consequences. The only thing that shut it up was kissing him, and so she did – not without reservation, but it was still deep, and soft. The kind one held as long as possible and even once reluctantly parting, still hovered near to satisfy the hunger for his taste.

"You alright?" He asked lightly, knowing that sort of kiss wasn't the kind he received too often.

"Yeah…" She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. "Maybe it's a bit premature to say this, but… I'm happy."

"Oh?" He smiled back, dipping her deeper into her pillow and touching her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"It's silly, this is all new to me and completely nerve racking, and yet I'm genuinely happy."

"Even though you're with me?" He queried.

At first it seemed like an odd question for him to ask, but Elle took a moment to let it sink in. "Maybe it's  _because_  I'm with you… I get to see who you are as an ordinary man and live a life that's more… real."

"Significantly more difficult though," he reminded her.

Elle shrugged her shoulders and smiled. There were different kinds of difficulty in this world, and their current situation she was far better suited to handling.

Mias just shook his head, unable to truly understand her reasoning, but still pleased to hear she was contented. It made curling up together all the more comfortable at the end of a long day.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 67-69. Originally written in 2015.


	24. Chapter 24

"What's with the arm bands?" Finn's curiosity got the better of him the next day when Mias joined the men at Big Jon's pub, but judging from the looks of his coworkers, all of them had equal interest in learning about their new neighbor – and given that Mias' nature to remain secretive about his personal life, he wasn't the sort to start sharing about himself, even if it was a cover-story.

"Oh these? A less than humorous prank by my eldest brother," he explained. "They require a special kind of key to remove and of course he's not about to surrender it."

"I suppose going to the blacksmith to break them off isn't an option?" Rhodemon asked as he eyes the cuffs, figuring the way they wrapped around his wrist left little wiggle room for safe removal.

"I've tried, but alas I'm stuck with them," Mias brushed his fate off casually, needing to downplay how aggravating it was to be trapped as a common man. "Not much of a bother really, aside from the intrigue it creates."

"Sorry," Finn apologized.

"The wait is over lads!" Big Jon appeared at their table carrying a tray of food and ale fresh from the kitchen and began serving. "Dig in!"

"I see Morwen's been cooking up a storm, eh?" Rhod smiled as he picked up his fork to head Big Jon's command.

"She's teaching Mias' lil wife," he told them. "Really lights a fire in that woman to show off her talent."

"Mias' wife… oh, the cute little blonde?" Finn inquired, his curiosity once again prompting the asking of personal questions.

"Elle," Mias said her name proudly.

"Aye, and she's already gettin' the hang of things," Jon informed Mias with a grin that understood that pride.

"Of course," Mias nodded knowingly, and then turned his head to the side when he caught a glimpse of Elle's hair flowing behind her as she went to serve a few pints to the table across the room. She already looked acclimated to her surroundings, not doubt her past peasant life skills resurfacing to wait on patrons like any other serving girl. It suited her in someways, but in others, it only upset him to see her having to do such work and wait on men other than him.

She must have felt his eyes on her because after she finishing serving drinks, she turned round and gave him a little wave and a smile.

She truly was content with it, wasn't she? Mias thought as he watched her walk around the bar and back into the kitchen. He knew he wouldn't settle into such a life as easily as she did, but figured it would happen eventually. Hopefully.

The days spent living the simple life passed quicker than their time at the manor, probably due to working as much as they could while the sun was up and sleeping as soon as they could get to bed. Mias exhausted quickly, falling asleep in his chair at the pub more than a few times before his body slowly began to adapt to their new way of life. He wasn't without his complaints, but at least this time Elle ruled they were at least worthy of his whine since he did manage to pull his weight. Cooking, not so much, but laundry and general tidying up he seemed to have a knack for.

With harvest time upon them, work in Treven shifted its focus solely on bringing in the crops, a job that put Mias in the field with Elle for the first time and gave her co-workers a good view of her husband in the daytime. She saw their glances, but unlike Mias felt no jealously whatsoever. Mias was handsome. This was a fact. Women were bound to notice and far be it from her to poohoo a little eye candy. Plenty of the men took their shirts off once the afternoon hours hit providing more than enough to look at for everyone.

What did unnerve her was the occasional glance she'd catch from Kay Harbrook. It was more weird than anything else given the two very rarely exchanged words, let alone company and yet he always looked like he were on the brink of saying something to her, especially now that he had his shirt off and was blatantly peacocking his way through the fields to make it look like he was working.

She rolled her eyes and went back to bundling grain and nattering with her neighbors. To be able to talk about trivial matters and gossip like a regular person was an odd relief for Elle. Her life on Earth had been easier in some respects, but harder in others. Here there was a deeper sense of community and bosses had empathy for their workers; work may have been more physically demanding, but no one (aside from Mias) complained about it.

"Getting along, Miss Elle?" Kay's voice finally brought Elle's attention to him when she noticed he was standing right in front of her.

"I understand that I'm an employee, but aren't you addressing me improperly, sir?" Elle asked without glancing up from her wheat bundle.

"Mrs. Dormans hardly seems appropriate either," he said.

Elle would admit their alias surname wasn't exactly eloquent, but they needed something they knew they'd remember to respond to since Dormaeus was out of the question, so the similarly sounding Dormans was what they decided on despite its droll pronunciation. "If it's such a bother, my first name will do all on its own."

"Elle," he said then, his cheeks turning pink as his lips closed together.

She never thought she'd cringe at her own name, but how he said it made her very aware of how inappropriate the situation was. "May I get back to work now, sir?"

"Certainly, if you'd kindly fetch me a drink of water," he grinned.

"What happened to your canteen?" Elle asked, seeing as every other worker had sense enough to have a drink belted to their waste during such long, exhausting hours.

"I believe I've misplaced it," he said with searching expression, leading Elle to believe he probably forgot it in the first place given how little personal responsibility he had.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do." She answered, deciding that fetching him a drink was the superior option if it put some distance between them for a while.

"Thank you, Elle," he said with molasses thick sweetness.

Finishing off her latest bundle of wheat, Elle stood and walked it to the nearest wagon, making a gagging face as she passed her bundling coworkers, causing both Ginny and Haddie to giggle amongst themselves.

"Yer wife is awfully… tolerant," Rhod commented to Mias as he happened to have watched the exchange from afar. He couldn't hear the conversation, but expressions alone told him the boss was up to his familiar tricks.

"To a point," Mias told him and glanced over his shoulder to learn the reason for the comment, but upon seeing Elle in half a huff and Kay's line of sight on her backside as she walked away from him made him do a double-take before he stood with temper boiling. "What the bloody hell—!"

"Hold it," Rhod grabbed his shoulder, encouraging Mias' temper to simmer.

"Let go! I'll show him what ogling another man's wife will get you!"

"And what will hitting him solve? Ya and I both know it won't stop attraction, and all it'll start is trouble for ya," Rhod explained calmly, oddly having the desired effect the usually heated Mias.

"So I'm supposed to let that little shit continue to eye-hump her?!" Mias demanded, letting his anger vent to Rhod instead.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner, but it's been since you moved in."

Mias' eye twitched under the strain of his frustration. "You knew? You knew, and you didn't say anything to me?!"

"This isn't the first time Kay's been infatuated with a married woman, but I assure ya he's harmless. He's never had the guts to act on his feelings, so unless your wife has reason to reciprocate, ya don't have anything to worry about."

"It's still completely uncalled for," Mias huffed.

"Ya don't need to tell me. I know he's an arse, but giving him a reason to target ya is the last thing ya want."

Mias conceded that Rhod made a good argument, but it still didn't sit well with him, and having to watch the two over his shoulder made for a reduced pace in his work, but everyone soon found themselves a bit too excited to work when Haddie announced her water broke.

Elle forgot about getting a fresh canteen to Kay and rushed to the woman's side along with the others, despite her presence being of no assistance in the situation. It was a welcomed disruption to the day, and one that brought about cause for further celebration that evening at the pub.

"It's another boy!" Ginny reported to the gathered villagers who promptly raised their mugs to toast the birth and kept Elle and Morwen on their toes serving refills.

"I'll admit this village doesn't have much going for it, but are you all really that eager to celebrate such a commonplace event?" Mias asked Finn, the only one of his coworkers able to join him at one of the tables.

"Wha? C'mon Mias, it's Rhodemon and Haddie!" Finn nudged his cup against Mias' bicep. "Aren't you happy for them?"

"I have no reason to be unhappy for them, but I'm not exactly… thrilled when it comes to children."

"Really? You and Elle aren't going to start a brood of your own?"

"Can't we talk about something else?" Mias tried to change the conversation and thankfully with Finn already on his third pint, he didn't resist the persuasion.

"You're a weird guy, but I like ya!" Finn smiled with growing stupor as he downed the remainder of his cup and raised it up for another.

"Quite the fuss, isn't it?" Elle commented as she came around with a pitcher to give Finn a refill.

"I suppose it's a small village thing," Mias shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"Do you need anymore ale?"

"I'm good. I feel like keeping my wits about me for now."

"Alright, but just so you know, Morwen said they'll probably continue on like this until midnight so I don't expect you to wait for me."

He smirked. "I'd still be waiting for you if I went home."

"I suppose, but I know you like your peace and quiet," she smiled back.

"I also like walking back with you," he said, pulling her down to his face and kissing her lips, an action that earned a not so subtle 'ooo' from Finn.

"Heh, I'll look forward to it then," Elle smiled with a light blush on her cheeks as Mias released her to return to her duties, and thankfully the establishment was able to let her go an hour sooner than expected as the patrons began to fall asleep at their tables and Big Jon and Morwen were too nonchalant to shoe them out.

Mias waited patiently at the door as Elle finished the last bit of tidying up she could manage for the night, and smiled when she finally joined him.

"That was certainly eventful," she commented as they started walking, the light from the stars and waxing moon before enough to illuminate their path.

"Mhm," he quietly agreed as he reached his hand for hers, noting the heat in her skin as he took hold of it.

"Oh, my palms are a bit sweaty…"

"I don't mind," he said with a reaffirming squeeze.

"Okay," she smiled again and wove her fingers with his for a more intimate hold.

"…I see Kay Harbrook has been testing you," he mentioned after a few steps in silence.

"You saw that, huh? He's a bother, but nothing I can't handle. I've had practice with pretentious lords."

"Come now, I wasn't that bad."

"You were bad, but you weren't… schmoozy. I don't think he has any experience to back up his flirtation. It's pathetic really. Your arrogance was at least justified."

"You think so?"

"Well… not that I should encourage you, but it's more than understandable that an all powerful magician from a prestigious family would think he's better than the common man."

"And now that I am a common man?"

"I'm impressed you were able to lower your pride," she smiled and hugged his arm. "I know this hasn't been easy for you, but you've—we've actually made this work!"

While her chipperness usually brought more of a smile to his face, Mias' expression remained placid.

"What? Don't you agree?"

He forced a smile and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. "If you're happy, it's worth it."

Elle frowned. "Mias, it shouldn't just be about what makes me happy. What about you? Isn't there anything you like about being here?"

"Not really," he said honestly. "The only thing I enjoy is being with you and that's become only for a few hours a day if you don't count sleeping together."

"Then we'll need to find you a new hobby," Elle smiled with pure determination for the new goal at hand, this time earning a chuckle from Mias. He couldn't refuse that face of hers once an idea had sparked in her head.

They arrived home to a chilly house, and were quick to get the fire going, wash up, and change into their nightshirts. Elle set the kettle on near the blaze for a late cup of tea to help the two of them relax while Mias began prep work for the morning's breakfast basically by making sure what utensils and dishes they needed were out ready to go on the counter.

"I think I heard Ginny talking about hunting trips the men start taking after the harvest. Is that anything you'd like?"

"I never much cared hunting for sport. Too much work. Here, I imagine it's to make sure we have plenty of food and clothes for the colder months. Kind of raises the stress levels and makes failure all the more detrimental. Not what I'd call relaxing."

"You miss your books, don't you?" Elle gave him a sympathetic smile as he brought her their cups.

"It can't be helped, and spending our earnings on them just hasn't been practical," he said sadly.

"But we've cleared out debts, right?" She asked as she brought the kettle off the flame and poured the hot water into each respective cup. "Our food budget isn't that bad, and there's nothing else we really need at the moment, is there?"

"We've broken even for now, but there's our winter clothing to be considered. Boots, coats, gloves… and talented as you are, my dear, you've only been working with cotton woven fabric so I don't think making them ourselves is an option."

"And what if you learned to sew too?" She asked with a seductive grin while leaning against him slightly. "You  _are_  talented with your fingers after all."

"Perhaps, but they're far too thick to make decent stitch work," he grinned back and leaned down in an attempt to kiss her only to have her step back and giggle before tentatively sipping her tea. "Teasing me?"

"Maybe~," she replied absently.

He kept a calm smile about his face as he sipped his tea, finishing it much sooner than Elle in order to free both his hands for retaliation. He waited until she lowered the cup from her lips and struck quickly, snatching her up with a playful growl that in turn caused a high squeak and further laughter.

"Miiiaaaas!" Elle held her cup protectively as she found herself swept up in another of those 'stupid couple' moments they'd been having more frequently with one another. Simple gestures mostly, sweet and innocent with little sexual tension. He'd been unusually complaisant when it came to bed matters, but more and more Elle found it difficult to deny herself that deeper intimacy, especially now that he'd made her aware there was very little in their new life he enjoyed aside from her company.

He said nothing more, aside from gaze into her grey eyes with deep affection as his feet carried them to the bed where he gingerly set her down and took the cup from her hands and placed it on the nightstand all while maintain eye contact.

It sent shivers up her spine, igniting a more primal desire she was seriously considering obeying. But what if the only reason they were doing so well now was because they weren't having sex? If it's not broke, don't fix it, her mind warned while her body responded by touching her hands to his cheeks and leaning forward to kiss him.

"Elle," he breathed her name before the exchanged deepened and her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him on top of her as she reclined back. He felt a familiar jolt of arousal mentally as he always did, but noticed the physical part had yet to take an interest. Odd, but not that worrisome considering he knew better than to get his hopes (and other things) up.

"Mias…!" Elle moaned his name beneath him, a reaction she'd rarely given recently, followed by another demanding kiss.

Mias wondered if he was being too optimistic in assuming she was desperate enough with desire to end her stubbornness with celibacy, but as his mind thought more about it, it wasn't really her stubbornness that'd kept them from having sex the past few weeks – they simply hadn't been so intimate in a while. Perhaps that was why his body was being slow to respond.

"Mias," she called his name again once they broke for air. "I… want to… I want to have sex…"

"You sure?" He asked with a happy smirk, but he knew how easy it was for one's physical desire to overwhelm rational thought. Why he was questioning her in the first place was a first for him, but if it'd avoid a later argument, where was the harm?

"I'm pretty sure," Elle blushed and giggled a bit.

He felt like his heart could leap out of his chest. He had every reason to act accordingly, but strangely there was still too much blood flow in his head causing his mind to continue to question why they weren't already naked and intertwined.

"Just remember if you mess up this time, you really will have a nagging wife to deal with," Elle teased since she too found it peculiar Mias hadn't already pounced. "Hm? Is something wrong?"

"N-No," he said with a disarming smile and a quick kiss to her lips. "I think you just shocked my entire system and now I'm crashing…"

"Oh?" She blushed brighter.

"It has been an eventful day," he reminded her. "And I want to be well rested and prepared to make you my wife all day long."

"Ew, Mias!" Elle giggled, excepting the explanation with no suspicion at all as he distracted her with further kisses to her neck and cheek.

"What? A whole day making love doesn't sound good to you?"

"Don't we have other stuff to do?" She laughed.

"Not as much once the harvest is over~," he purred and nuzzled his head against hers as the laughter died down.

"Mm," she nuzzled back before they crawled further onto the mattress and pulled back the covers to nestle in for the night. "I… suppose that'd be… nice…"

"Still bashful?" He asked, tilting her chin up to see the lovely red color across her cheeks.

"Now you know I'm thinking about it and it's just embarrassing!" She confessed.

"I find it charming," he smiled. "But desire aside, isn't there be something else you should be telling me besides wanting sex?"

She blushed a little brighter.

"Go on, say it," he encouraged.

Elle lowered her chin and averted her eyes. "About that, I'm still… unsure…"

"Oh…" he said with noticeable disappointment.

"It has nothing to do with your actions if that's what you're worried about," Elle comforted him. "I want to give you a sincere answer, but I can't do that if even I don't know."

"I guess I don't understand why it's so difficult. You either love me or you don't," he pouted. "I thought having sex with me now meant you wanted to be my wife."

Elle pursed her lip and heaved a sigh. "I wouldn't mind living here as your wife… but what happens when you want to go back? What if I don't?"

"If we're really married, then it wouldn't matter, would it?" He sighed to himself and turned onto his opposite side. Who'd have thought he'd take Elle wanting to have sex with him so negatively?

He had a point, Elle admitted as she turned her back to him as well. Maybe she had just been overcome by physical desire to think about the consequences. If only they hadn't had that stupid quickie wedding, they could go back to no-strings attached sex with no worries for the future. …However that wouldn't be right either. And why was it so hard to decide one way or another how she felt about him? At the end of the day, despite any actions, good or bad, love was one of those things you couldn't help, and yet Elle remained uncertain.

What did it mean to love Mias? She cared about him, yes, but love? Was he really the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with? And what sort of life would that be? Would they stay here? Go back to the manor? Would being married make all the difference in the relationships with the other Dormaeus brothers? Definitely not Elias… If she couldn't throw those cares away, did that mean she didn't love Mias? Not as much as herself… love, real love, wasn't supposed to be selfish like that, or was it? She wasn't sure anymore, and now she had such thoughts to bear in mind as well as her crying womanhood to deal with. It didn't make for the most relaxing of sleeps.

* * *

Mornings were usually quiet for Mias and Elle, but the previous night's conversation brought the proceeding awkwardness. Elle wanted to say something the moment she woke up and saw him still asleep with his back towards her. For once, she didn't think he was wrong to be upset with her, albeit she was surprised he still didn't take the opportunity to vent his lust. She felt a bit guilty and helpless in that moment, wondering what else in the world she could possibly do for him to help him feel more comfortable in their new life. She didn't even know what he liked best for breakfast…

And here she'd been so chipper and convinced things were going well. How could she not have seen Mias wasn't entirely himself? Maybe she had and simply chose to ignore it. Let him have his just desserts for the miserable time she had in her first few months as his prisoner. It'd serve him right, and for heaven's sake, at the very least Mias was simply uncomfortable here. It was hardly a scratch compared to all he put her through. She really shouldn't think too much into this. This was largely his idea in the first place. It wasn't her fault if he bit off more than he could chew.

She could try and reason it however she liked, but in the end Mias was still the one suffering, and she didn't like it. It compelled her to slide back under the covers after she'd been watching him and press herself up against his back. Maybe it'd only make things worse, but she wanted to give an honest effort into hoping he wouldn't wake up angry. She didn't even care how much her breasts squished against him if it meant they both could feel the warmth and comfort of the other, and Mias was very warm on chilly fall mornings, making the attempt at the very least worthwhile.

She felt Mias take a deep breath as he awoke and stayed quiet so she could pretend she was still asleep if things went south, but he didn't call out to her or move away. He laid there in silence for a while, making Elle wonder if he was really awake or had simply shifted in his sleep; that was until he felt his hand reach back under the covers and run up her thigh.

She smiled and snaked an arm around his torso to pull themselves closer together. He wasn't too upset if he was up for cuddling, so that was a good sign at least.

Mias was smiling too, and after Elle moved her arm, so did he to place his hand over the one against his chest. He'd said too much last night, wanting to be sure she was thoroughly misdirected from another frustration. Speaking of which, he ought to be in better form now: well rested and now in better need of being flesh-to-flesh meant there shouldn't be any problems at all, or so he hoped. "Are you still horny?"

"Pfft," Elle suppressed a laugh against his back. "I don't even get a 'good morning', first?"

He chuckled and turned towards her to better take her in his arms. "Good morning, Elle."

"Good morning, Mias," she smiled, eagerly snuggling up to his chest as his arms opened.

Right, that was one problem that seemed to have smoothed over – thankfully, but there was still no standing to attention from his lower half. Just a lazy tingle and not much else.

"Mm, well, I suppose it's not the worst way to start the morning. If you're up for it."

Why did she have to phrase it like that? Mias wept internally while covering his panic another way. "You don't sound very enthused."

"What? Do you want me to beg?"

"Begging could be good," he grinned, reasoning he might need a bit of foreplay himself since it'd been a while.

"Then neither of us must want it that much," Elle backed off, deciding her desire wasn't that strong to become completely wanton for him.

"So cruel," Mias sighed, secretly grateful to have been spared the embarrassment.

The rest of the morning proceeded normally with the preparation of breakfast and their lunches, making the bed, cleaning up the kitchen, and tidying their appearance. Elle once again had to stop him from leaving the house without the cover-up for his marks, but she was beginning to think he did it on purpose to stall for more time at home.

"Honestly, this should be the first thing you do in the morning," she scolded as she helped smooth the color into his skin. "It's the one thing that'll get us into the most trouble."

"I don't do it on purpose. My marks have been a part of my body for years. I'm naked without them!"

"You do look odd, but if it makes you feel any better, you're still quite handsome," she offered as she continued to preen his appearances by combing back a stray bit of hair.

"I'm gorgeous," he corrected her with a haughty tilt of his head.

Elle rolled her eyes, but had a slight smile. "Alright Gorgeous, get off to work then."

"You're not walking with me?"

"There's still a few things I want to tidy up inside. Tell the girls I'll be a half hour at most."

"Well if you insist…" It wasn't often they didn't walk to the fields together, but the opportunity would give him a little time to think about his current situation so he didn't question her reasoning. "I'll see you later then."

"Mhm," Elle waved him off from the doorway, the same disarming smile on her face until he was out of her sight and she found herself alone.

She didn't like the idea of ruining her usual punctuality, but her body hadn't settled much since last night and with no cold shower she could take unless she wanted to skinny dip in the nearest creek bed and catch herself a good cold, there was only one other way to take care of it.

 _"Bloody hormones not knowing when to leave well enough alone…"_  she thought as she plunked back down on the bed and slipped out of her knickers.  _"Must be my ovulating week… good thing Mias didn't want to have sex – that'd be the last thing we need right now."_

She laid back and tried to make herself comfortable and relax, but her mind was still a bit distracted. Mias not wanting to have sex – wasn't that one of the signs of the apocalypse? But that was silly; he may have a talent for sex, but that didn't make him immune from the dry spell every now and then, and yesterday was pretty exhausting for both of them.

Elle took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to focus as she slowly dragged her hands down her abdomen.  _"Maybe I should have asked him to at least… I mean… it's way more enjoyable when we're together, and doing it myself just feels like a chore right now…"_

She wouldn't classify herself as a beginner when it came to the practice of self-pleasure, but more likely a novice. The times when it became insufferable were few and far between, and since meeting Mias, there'd only been one other instant of it being too great to ignore. With them back to not having sex, she figured this might happen sooner or later, but it required more effort than she honestly wanted to give at this point. She'd be lucky if she got anywhere in a half hour… she should have said a full hour, just to be safe. And the fact her mind kept wandering away from the assisting fantasy was not making it any easier.

No, she just had to relax and think about what Mias would do. After being apart for so long, he's want to thoroughly enjoy the experience, but he'd hardly be gentle with her, and the last thing Elle was craving right now was any gentleness. He'd probably be firm, and rough, taking her to the edge almost instantly, but not letting her release until he met her there. His kisses would be deep and passionate, his hands grabbier than usual, squeezing every amount of supple flesh he could get ahold of, and she'd do the same, demanding he not hold back!

 _"Now we're getting somewhere,"_  She thought with her cheeks growing hotter and her fingers more nimble as they finally met where her body needed them most.

"Hey Elle, they're really wondering what's taking—" Mias popped open the door to check on her since it'd been nearly an hour and the girls were starting to worry. With Haddie on maternity leave for a while, they needed all the hands they could, but apparently Elle's were busy tending to another matter.

"MIAS?!" Elle shrieked and quickly pulled her skirt down as she shot upright. "I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"…Were you really…?" He leaned inside a little more, sure of what he had seen and yet still not believing it.

She was beat red and still had evidence on her fingertips she was trying to wipe onto her dress, but there really wasn't a better excuse for what she'd been doing… especially since it was Mias. "U-Um, I… uh… Please don't tease me about it!"

He quietly shut the door behind him and approached her calmly, although internally he was positively giddy to find her doing such naughty things, but his poor wife was obviously in dire straights and in need of his assistance, so teasing would have to wait. "Is it that bad?"

She slowly nodded. "I know this only makes it worse, but I had to try…"

"It's alright," he assured her as he bent down to his knees and wrapped his arms around her thighs after pushing her skirt back up. "I'll take care of it."

"Y-You don't…!" She was about to protest, but one lick from his tongue had her holding hers. Perhaps it was best to leave this to professionals, she thought as she reconsidered and gradually reclined back. "Please Mias…"

"Mhm," he responded as he put his mouth directly to her. Poor thing was incredibly hot and bothered, and all too eager to be tended to.

"Mias…!" She exhaled with sensual breath as she looked down at him and reached her hands behind his head, trying to increase the pressure against.

It wasn't every day Elle was so demanding. He relished in it, and in her. It'd been a while since felt so desired by her, so… needed. It made him feel much better than he had, but the disturbing lack of arousal in his own loins was troubling him. Barely a semi, and even that was being generous.

 _"What the hell is wrong with me? There's no way I'm old enough to be having problems like this yet…"_  He thought while he played to his strengths with his tongue and mouth. At least he could still give her something in her hour of need.

"Mias… c'mon…" Elle panted as she pulled him up from between her legs and began clawing at his clothes to remove them. "I don't care anymore, I just want to! We can worry about the consequences later!"

"H-Hold on," he gulped nervously as she managed to pull him on top of her and began unfastening his belt buckle. "Elle, I really and truly appreciate your aggressiveness, but…!"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me," she ordered as she tossed his belt aside and shimmied his pants down with quick footwork while pulling his head towards her for a kiss. To hell with feelings and consequences. He appeared when she needed him most - it must have been a sign.

"Elle, I know this may be hard for you to believe, but I'm serious," he avoided her incoming lips and grabbed a hold of her wrists to pin her down. "Stop it!"

She froze against the mattress for a moment before she began panting again. "Wh-What's wrong? Would you prefer I was on top? Cuz I really don't care anymore."

"You'll say different once you clear your head, I assure you," he held her down tightly as he struggled to think of what to say next. If they needed an ice-breaker, perhaps it was for the best Elle felt a lack of anything between his legs as she unhooked her thighs from his hips.

"Um… Mias…?"

He averted his eyes in shame. This was far more embarrassing than being caught masturbating.

"How can you  _not_  have an erection at a time like this?" She asked as she tried to glance down to confirm her suspicions.

"Don't!" He shouted, freeing her arms now that she seemed to have calmed down and regained some of her senses so he could pull his pants back up. "That's… that's what I want to know too…"

Elle was stunned. It explained a great deal about his recent behavior, but of all the things that could happen to the disowned magician, she couldn't help but laugh at this one.

"Elle…!" Mias pleaded with tears practically in his eyes. It was bad enough he was having troubles with his favorite organ, he didn't need her laughing at it.

"No…! No, I'm not laughing at you!" She said through giggles, making it very difficult for him to believe her. "It's the irony!"

It still sounded like she was laughing at his inability, which prompted him to vacate the bed and the house as he pulled his outfit back together and set to return to work.

"No…" Elle wiped the tears from her laughter out of her eyes and chased after him. "No, Mias! I'm sorry! Please, let's go back and talk about it!"

"Yes, let's talk all about how my dick isn't working. That'll cheer me up," he said with heavy sarcasm as he marched forward.

"If we can figure out  _why_ , we'll be a step closer to fixing it!" She latched onto his arm and tried to pull him back, but only ended up getting dragged along with him. "Mias…! Mias, please…!"

"Leave me alone!" He hollered as he pried her hand off and pushed her back, accidentally putting too much of his anger into it and causing her to lose her balance and land on her bottom.

"Ow! Hey! There's no need to shove me!" She snarled.

"I'm… sorry…" He apologized and bowed his head to her before turning around and running from her.

Elle heaved a long sigh as she watched him go, knowing from her own experiences it was probably best she just wait for him to come back home. Her only concern was that Mias had never been this upset before, and she didn't know what to expect or what to do at this point. She really should have bit her tongue to have kept from laughing. Way to slay a man's pride completely, she scolded herself.

After fixing herself up and going to work, she didn't see Mias any where in the fields, and at her evening job learned from all the men that no one had seen him since earlier that morning before he went to go check on her.

"Oh, this is all my fault… what if he doesn't come home?" Elle asked aloud in the kitchen, letting it be an open question to any ears that should happen to hear her woes.

"Mias is missin'?" Morwen inquired as she brought a new load of dirty dishes to be washed.

"I think so… We had a fight earlier this morning and no one saw him at work. He's not here either…" Elle said, glancing through the doorway at the usual table in the corner where Finn sat drinking alone.

"Oh dear," Morwen put a hand to her cheek. "Is there anywhere ye think he'd go?"

"I don't know, and I asked Finn and some of the other men if they knew anything, but they couldn't help either."

"Well let's not get into a panic until we're sure he's missin'. Good chance he'll be at home waitin' fer ya, right?"

"It was a pretty bad incident…" Elle told her quietly. "Can I confide in you about something?"

"Sure," Morwen said, pulling them both away from the dish work for the time being.

"The reason Mias and I moved here… our marriage… it was more to appease his family than it was of my own will. I like Mias, and usually we do get along… but he says he love me, and he wants me to love him, but I… still don't know if I feel that way about him. I care about him of course – we've been through a lot together, but I… I wonder if maybe this is a new opportunity for us to end this silly game of house."

"Ye don't love the man? Why, he prattles on about ye like ye his entire world. Seen the way he looks at ye too."

"If that's true, then how do I look at him?" Elle asked honestly.

"Well… like ye uncertain, I suppose…" She answered sincerely while fidgeting her plump fingers together in thought. "Ye seem 'appy though, but with ye tellin' me this new information makes me wonder what I was seein'."

"…I'm sorry Morwen. Please don't tell anyone."

"Aye, I ain't the sort to break confidence, but I wishin' I were of greater help to ye. Ya do so look like ye need the answers…"

"One would certainly be appreciated," Elle forced a smile with tears in her eyes. "I may not love him, but I don't wanna hurt him…! I'm scared I'm gonna go home to an empty house all because I did something stupid!"

"Oh, there, there," Morwen wrapped one arm over her shoulder while the other patted Elle's hand. "If that's the case, we'll get someone to walk ye home an' if'in he ain't there, ye'll come back and stay in one of the rooms upstairs."

"Okay…" Elle whimpered and lifted her free hand to wipe her eyes. "Sorry, it's been an emotional day…"

"Why don't ya go see if he's back yet?" Morwen suggested.

With the influx of men here to assist with the harvest, it didn't seem like the time to take off from work, but Elle knew Morwen was already plotting to shoe her home if she didn't answer within the next few seconds, so she nodded her head to agree with her. "If he's not there, I'll come right back…"

"Why don'tcha ask Finn to go with ye? With Rhod busy helpin' with the new baby, my man busy, an' yer man gone, he's probably darn bored."

"Alright," Elle agreed, and found it didn't take much convincing to get Finn to accompany her, although she didn't notice Morwen threatening him from the kitchen with a skillet. She appreciated the company. Being alone right now was only going to make her brain think too much.

"Ya really are further out than I thought," Finn commented as they walked together. "Seems longer at night too."

"We like the quiet, so it's never bothered us really," Elle told him.

"Yeah, I think Mias said something like that too. He's usually pretty quiet himself so I suppose it makes sense."

"He doesn't talk a lot with you all at work?"

"Mm, he can hold a conversation, but I can tell he'd prefer to keep to himself. He's rather prickly, isn't he?"

"He's always been a bit difficult to get to know, but he grew up keeping everything to himself and no other companions aside from his brothers… and even that might be wrong, but it's what I've managed to learn about him in the time I've had."

"I'm not saying he's a bad guy or anything, just he's very hard to read… mostly due to his resting 'do not try to read me' face."

Elle had to give that a laugh. "Speaking of reading, I know we don't have a library in Trevan, but do you know where I could get some books, Finn?"

"Oh, we'll have all sorts of vendors passing through once we close out the harvest with the annual festival. Haven't the girls been talking with you about it?"

"They've mentioned the festival, and I guess I assumed there'd be outside vendors coming to trade and sell, but books never really crossed my mind," Elle admitted.

"Well it's your only opportunity unless you want to travel to the next town. Also the best chance to see a physician usually since we don't have our own doctor."

"I'll keep that in mind," Elle smiled.

"We've got a couple weeks still, and I'm already so excited. It's my favorite time of year. There's lots to do, lots to eat…" He prattled on and on, making it very obvious to Elle why Mias would find him annoying after a few minutes, but Elle found it tolerable especially since she didn't have much to say and didn't want to be alone with her thoughts until they reached their cottage.

There was no light in the windows, shooting down most of Elle's hopes as they decided to check inside anyway just to be certain.

Nothing. No sign that Mias had been back since this morning, or even a note to tell her where he was or when he planned to be back. Just empty, familiar, darkness…

"…It's still kinda early," Finn said optimistically as he noted Elle's crestfallen expression. "Do you want to wait a while?"

"…No," Elle shook her head and gathered a few overnight items in a small satchel to carry with her back to the pub.

The walk back was at a slower pace, and the mood even had Finn wondering if he should continue talking. He did, mostly words of encouragement and hope. "Hey, why don't we go stop at Rhod and Haddie's?"

"But they just had a baby yesterday. Isn't it best to give them all some privacy?"

"Nah, they won't mind. Rhod wasn't at the bar, so you can ask him if he saw Mias."

"Well… If you think it'll be alright," Elle followed Finn on the detoured path to Rhod and Haddie's humble abode a block over from the main street of the village. It was a quaint looking house, all the windows lit up with warm light accompanied by peaceful sounding voices coming from within.

Finn knocked on the door and stepped back as Rhod opened it and examined his two visitors.

"Finn and Elle, eh? That's an odd pairin'."

"Sorry to bother you Rhodemon," Elle apologized. "Congratulations on your new son."

"Aye, thank ya. He and his mum are doin' quite well, but given he's new to the world, we're bein' sparse with guests."

"We understand, but we were wondering if you'd seen Mias after he went back to check on Elle," Finn explained.

"I just went home and he still wasn't back, and none of the other men saw him at work today…" Elle added.

"That's odd, but I didn't see him return to the fields either. At least not our usual plot."

"I asked around, but none of the other men saw him," Elle continued. "You and Mias get along pretty well, don't you? Can you think of any place he might have gone to?"

"Get along? I don't know if we're all that close, but he seems the type who always needs looking after. He was ready to give Kay a good thrashing yesterday for bothering ya, but I talked him out of it," he chuckled before he noticed the widened expression on Elle's face that caused her to bolt. "Huh?"

"Elle! Where are you going?" Finn called after her, and then exchanged glances with Rhod before both men shrugged in confusion.

Elle didn't want to think Mias would do anything… stupid, but when it came to his pride as a man, she didn't think it impossible for him to go out and do something to reclaim it, especially if it meant redeeming himself in her eyes. Usually he had Elias to fight to show off his machismo, but Kay was just a scrawny brat with a wandering eye who obviously wouldn't stand a chance in a brawl. She hoped Mias wasn't venting his frustration on their landlord's son, but if no one else had seen Mias, where else could he be?

She ran as fast as she could to the Harbrook manor built on top of the hill overlooking the town, pushed herself past the iron gates, and while she didn't notice any signs of commotion, knew better than to assume everything was alright. She pounded on the door, ignoring the fancy knocker entirely in her rush to obtain her answer as fast as possible.

The door opened surprisingly quickly, and who should greet her, but none other than Kay himself, standing in sitting robe to look as posh for the evening as possible and with that arrogant smirk on his face. No signs Mias' fist had been there, which was a relief and disappointment at the same time. "Why Elle, I saw you hurrying here from the billiard room. What ever is the matter?"

"Mias… My husband…" She reiterated that fact as she caught her breath to remind him to keep his harassment under control. "He hasn't returned home and no one else has seen him."

"Oh dear, well that's a shame, isn't it?" He said with no sincerity. "I do recall him being absent from the fields. Not a very loyal worker, is he?"

"If you haven't seen him, then I'm sorry I wasted both our time coming here…"

"But you came all this way to see me, did you not? Do come in and rest for a moment."

"I'll pass," she said and turned to leave when he latched onto her wrist.

"I insist. You shouldn't be out on your own so late at night. It's dangerous."

"Let go of my wrist," Elle growled, her patience wearing thin.

He listened, sort of, by sliding his hand down to hold her hand in an attempt to guide her in. "Perhaps it's as I feared. You know your 'husband' does nothing but complain about the work I give him? Not a very friendly man either. Perhaps the stress of the harvest was too much for him."

"He's put up with far more difficulties than a little wheat field," Elle said in Mias' defense. "So what if he whines a little? He at least gets his work done, unlike you who just struts around barking nonsensical orders."

"Do you think it's easy to manage so many farmhands?" He asked with demanding overtones. "You presume too much, Elle. Do I need to remind you of who you're speaking to?"

Elle had some really nice one-liners prepared in a second, but wisely held her tongue.

"So you shouldn't question when your boss kindly invites you into his home after you were so desperate to come and see him."

"I was desperate to find my husband," Elle finally yanked her hand away and turned to run back. "And you're keeping me from that."

"If you've come here, then it means you must have looked everywhere else in the village, and he's no where to be found. Seems pretty obvious that he left!"

Elle ignored him and kept running. Mias wouldn't leave over something like… then again, maybe he would. He wasn't that happy here. Her mocking him might have been the final nail in the coffin. As much as he loved her, if she didn't give him a reason to stay, why would he want to? If his pride was in tatters, would he care about how much freedom he had if it at least meant his prestige would be returned and he could go back to the things he enjoyed. Maybe a bit brokenhearted, but was he ever really the type who'd choose love over everything else? In the end… probably not…

But then… as she wandered back into the village, she heard a slight commotion and saw a man running through the streets and stopping every person he could to inquire where his wife was. With a shrug from the last, he was ready to pursue the next when he paused and turned to look up the road Elle was moving increasingly faster down.

"Elle!" Mias called her name in relief and had to run only a few steps to catch her as she throw herself on top of him to make sure she had him. Thankfully, Mias prepared his footing so the two didn't topple over. "There you are! You weren't at work; you weren't at home, I was looking everywhere for you."

"I was looking for you, you… you idiot!" She held back on crying to scold him first. "I know you were upset, but you know I worry when I don't know where I can find you! Where the hell were you all day?"

"I went looking for a plant I know that helps with blood flow…" He confessed quietly. "I didn't find any I'm afraid, too late in the season I guess, but I had to do a thorough search."

"You made me worry over a stupid boner plant?! Idiot!" She repeated and squeezed him tighter. "That's the least of our problems if you can't even talk to me!"

He was a bit embarrassed over her shouting piquing the interest of the townsfolk who were still out and about, but he held her tightly none the less.

"Can we go home?" She asked him, not loosening her arms one bit.

"Mhm," he nodded quietly. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"Heh, no, I'm fine," she finally smiled a little and eased back. "Oh, but I better tell Morwen first…"

After explaining why they needed to return to the pub first and informing the kind proprietress that Elle wouldn't need to spend the night, the two returned home with the promise of a talk looming in the near future. They prepared a late, light supper, figuring it was best they try to rid as much tension from their bodies as possible.

Elle wasn't all that hungry, but waited patiently for Mias to finish before she looked up from her plate and cleared her throat. "Um, if you don't want to talk about it with me, Finn told me there's usually a physician that passes through around the festival time."

"I don't know what good a physician is going to do. I'm perfectly healthy, aside from… that."

"Physically, but what about mentally? You said so yourself there isn't much here you enjoy… maybe you're depressed?"

"Depressed?"

"You don't have to be sad all the time to have it. Oh, but I suppose in this world there isn't as much focus on mental afflictions, is there?"

"There's a loose understanding overall. I know how powerful the mind alone can be, and it's not surprising that its health can fail, but overall there's not much in the way of treating such things... I take it you're from a world where there that isn't the case?"

"I'd say it's still a fairly new study given that not that long ago they were still using electrocution as a therapy, but I guess the medicine itself has greatly improved in the last decade. In my world there's a drug for everything, and like, dozens that are just to get an erection."

"Is it that common a problem in your world?" Mias would find great amusement if the men of Elle's world weren't as virile.

"I honestly don't know. I don't have one so I've never really had cause to pay much attention to any studies released by the scientific community. The Earth as nearly 7 billion people though so I don't think it's too much a problem reproductive wise."

"7 billion?!"

"Didn't I ever tell you that?" Elle smiled. "I suppose there's a lot about Earth I could tell you about then."

"Where are all these people?" Mias asked, his eyes wide with curiosity. It was such a large number. He couldn't imagine how that many could fit comfortably on a planet, but perhaps Earth had more land than Alteria. It'd been a while since he'd seen a decent map and his memory was foggy.

"Um, I think China still holds the record for the most people per country, but there are people all over the world."

"Fascinating, and out of 7 billion people, you're the one who caught my eye," he smiled proudly.

Elle blushed at first, but tried to shake away the compliment. "It was just a coincidence."

"Perhaps, but it was still you."

"Yeah, just my luck…" She said somewhat defensively before it became impossible to be upset with that confident and debonair grin of his. "Bit of an odd scenario for you, but humor me if you would."

"Certainly," he leaned in further.

"If you could change the way we met to be a little less… villainous, what do you think you would've done?"

"Hm, I don't know if I would change my approach to be honest. Perhaps my actual seducing process could have been in retrospect, but I think I would want to grab you and whisk you away."

Elle giggled. "Ever the romantic kidnapper, aren't you?"

He smirked, taking it as a compliment. "Now let me ask you a question regarding our meeting: if I had asked you to come with me before whisking you off, would you have said 'yes'?"

"Heh, in that scenario I probably would question if I was dreaming or not. You didn't seem real… I probably would have said 'yes', thinking I'd been caught up in a day dream and then recant once I realize I wasn't, and things wouldn't have been any different."

He knew there'd be no changing the past, but there was still that nag of guilt he felt in his heart each time she brought up his previous actions, renewing his determination to make amends so she not once regret the present they had now. He held out his hand to her and waved his fingers inward to persuade her to come to him, and she did, rising from her chair and walking around the table to his where he pulled her onto his lap and squeezed her lovingly. "I hate this… when I want to make love to you the most is when I can't."

"I-It's alright," Elle blushed, adjusting her arms around his shoulders to get comfortable. "I… probably wasn't thinking my clearest earlier… Not that I don't want to, but the circumstances aren't right yet… so perhaps it was a good thing you were the one thinking without their genitals this time."

"You would look at it that optimistically," Mias sighed, resting his cheek against her cleavage. If he were to pick one good thing to come from his predicament, it'd have to be Elle's comfort, even if it felt a bit like pity…

"Has it just been recently, or…?" She asked as their conversation continued as they washed up their dishes and got ready to crawl into bed.

"I'm not certain. I suppose I haven't noticed any of the spontaneous ones now that I think of it… Maybe it's been a couple weeks? I never had cause to use it so I just thought my body was simply saving me the trouble."

"I doubt it's anything we can't fix, but I'm certain the more you stress over it the hard—er, the more difficult it'll be."

"'We'?"

"I know how much it means to you," she gave him a small, but reassuring smile "But if you don't want me to, I understand."

"It's not that I don't appreciate the offer, but it's still… embarrassing," he said with a light blush. "You're the reason why I want to get it up in the first place."

"I know," she blushed a bit herself and as it came time to change into her nightdress, she held off on her usual prudence and boldly stripped down to nothing. She faced him with some hesitation, wondering if this was the wisest course of action or just plain torture for him, but still offered the full view despite her reluctance.

Mias' gaze was fixed immediately, and definitely intrigued by the display.

"…Anything?" Elle asked, rotating her feet to make sure he could see her backside too.

Mias smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I suppose if being naked were all it took, it wouldn't be that complicated a problem," Elle muttered to herself, but for the sake of science there was at least one method they could cross of.

"It definitely has nothing to do with you," he told her as he offered her the usual nightdress.

Elle took it with that understanding and got dressed with no further fuss before the two crawled into bed to end another day, though it felt odd to be in bed with Mias with the zero possibility of sex. It made her want to laugh again, but she suppressed it with a smile and took advantage of the situation to cuddle up to him in complete innocence. "You know I'll help you any way I can, don't you?"

"I know," he smiled, getting his arms around her to hold her even closer.

"You know," Elle said, tapping a finger to his chest. "I bet a nice, long massage would do some good."

"Oo, now that'd be nice," he smiled.

"Do you want to try it now or…?"

"…Oddly, I'd rather hold you. If you're right about the stress, trying again this soon would only frustrate me further, and we've had enough of that for today."

"Yeah," she nodded her head before becoming enticed by that gentle smile on his face. She slowly leaned up and lightly pecked her lips to his. "Thank you… I know talking about anything, especially something like this isn't easy for you…"

"Perhaps, but… talking to you is getting easier, and I guess I might as well talk if I can't fuck," he said with a chuckle at the end, already showing he was willingly to take his impotence in stride, subconsciously assuring Elle they didn't have anything to worry about.

* * *

While Elle knew there wasn't much she could do to fix Mias' problem, she was at least mindful in helping him deal with the frustration after failed attempts. She started giving him massages after work to help ease the tension in his muscles, and there was a fair bit to be worked out each day with the added strain from the harvest now in both their backs.

They were still in search of new hobbies and finding little success; fishing required far too much patience and when it came to board and card games, their competitive streaks equally ruined any chance of it being a relaxing way to pass the time. The household chores were somewhat therapeutic, Mias finding some pleasure in making their sparse belongings neat and tidy. Elle even made him his own apron to wear around the house and he wore it proudly as any man who sought to protect his clothes should. He didn't mind doing the laundry either, but with the winter drawing nearer, clothes and sheets would have to try and dry indoors with the heat of the fire seeping in the scent of charred wood. Not that it was unpleasant, but compared to the breeze and the sunshine, it was simply inferior.

What worked for the time being were the plethora of stories each of them had to share, some about their childhoods and family with Elle's requiring extra explanations since Mias had no clue about technology and other modern things she spoke of. The story of how her Uncle Mark in a fit of drunken Christmas joy drove a fully prepared glazed ham into the television with a golf club when she was six was one such riveting tale that Mias quite enjoyed once he understood all the components.

As for Mias' stories, the story surrounding his Uncle Tiberius and his Aunt Arhea was one of Elle's favorites. She knew part of it concerned the later conceiving before wedlock, but whole story in full read like a romance novel. Tiberius was the oldest son from the previous generation of Dormaeus, but fell in love with Arhea, a player in a traveling performance troupe who returned his affection, but whose gentle heart knew he'd be the next head of the family and a man unattainable to be her husband. Still, they couldn't be away from one another and not surprisingly it wasn't long before she was with child. Fearing the child would be killed, as bastards were not allowed, they married in haste and fled the main house, casting away all either of them had ever known to travel the world, happy and in love. Dragias, Mias' father, was sympathetic to his brother and seeing as he became the next head because of Tiberius actions, never reprimanded him.

Occasionally they'd receive letters on their welfare from their agent in surveillance of the outcasts. Mias' cousin Livius was apparently quite the impish boy who had grown into a fine young man not bound by the Dormaeus name. He was captain of his own ship when last Mias heard from him, married, and raising a son of his own now too.

From the way Mias spoke about his uncle and cousin, she could tell there was a bit of envy that they managed to escape the head's hold over their fate, but it was only because neither wielded the power. If they had, it'd be a very different story…

"Do you think it's odd none of your brothers, hell who am I kidding? Do you think it's odd Elias hasn't shown up here to see if we've learned our place yet?" Elle asked as they decided to take a walk through the village during their lunch break from the fields. "I mean we really aren't that well hidden, are we?"

"I suppose not. Perhaps we're fortunate. I too find it hard to believe Elias would not be looking by this point, but I suspect Durias might want to allow us a decent honeymoon period in the hopes it'll… result… in something," he said, eyeing her womb.

"Ha, well little does he know then," Elle hugged his arm. "If he's so desperate to have the main family continue, why isn't he married and making babies?"

"Marius told you: We're very selective of our brides. I suppose if love were to play a roll, it might've happened sooner, but obviously, no woman my brothers have taken to bed have been suitable enough."

"Are you all poon hounds?" Elle asked directly.

"Er, well, Durias is picky, but he's taken a few women to my knowledge… Aurelius and Thade are more reserved, but I know they're not virgins anymore. Cass is probably a notch below me, but he's the type to just directly ask a woman at a party and if she says yes, then they're off, if no, he'll try his luck elsewhere. As for Pius, I don't really know with him. He's very quiet, so even if he has fooled around, I think he'd be able to keep it private."

"I wasn't expecting you to actually answer that," Elle giggled.

"You asked," Mias reminded her, chuckling along with her.

She beamed and squeezed his arm again as she noticed the backdoor to the pub coming into view as they stepped into the private back streets. "Ah, already?"

"I thought you liked working here."

"I do, but it's been so busy lately, and I really like my walks with you," she admitted cautiously, already spying the beginnings of a pleased grin in the corners of his mouth.

"You'll have me all to yourself once the harvest and festival are over," he told her with an overly sweet voice as he hugged her waist.

"But then it's gathering firewood and whatever else the autumn entails before winter," she reminded him. "I'll be less busy and have more time to miss you."

"Miss me, will you?" He lifted her onto a nearby barrel to meet the difference in their heights.

She blushed and quietly nodded her head while her legs were unafraid to hook around his hips and bring him closer.

"Mm, you really must not want to go to work…" he chuckled in amusement.

"That's not what I want," she gave him a sly smile and grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him in for a kiss.

Their lips unpoetically smushed against another's at first before Mias conceded to pucker and take her flirtation more seriously. While he was grateful her wanting was seldom as physical as his previous, the moments when she managed to make his heart skip a beat now left a pang of guilt in his chest with his lack of response from his nether region. Everything else was in agreement this was the time to stand at attention, but it simply didn't happen.

"Oh… Mias…" Elle noticed the subtle shift in his expression from charmed to frustrated and sad, bringing a sympathetic to her face and more kisses to his lips. "We wouldn't, not here, even if you could."

"I know, but the mere possibility still excites me, and yet…" He sighed.

"Maybe try focusing on another aspect that excites you aside from the actual act?" She suggested, still hugging him close with all her limbs.

"I've tried, but I still can't get beyond a semi…"

"…Well is there anything you haven't tried? Some… kink or something?"

Mias anticipated this to be a very dangerous question to answer. "Would you be willing to step into that territory...?"

"It… depends," she answered cautiously. "You're not thinking anything too freaky, are you?"

"No, no," he chuckled, leaning his head closer to hers. "I could tie your hands together, tether you to the bed… see if letting me have my complete way with you helps."

Elle turned completely red, but she wasn't opposed to the idea. She had a few fantasies of her own that involved tying him up, though only one was sexual and a part of a mind she didn't venture to often, but if could help Mias, it was an avenue worth exploring, and she wouldn't have suggested it if she wasn't open to the idea in the first place. However, she wanted to remain an active participant rather than simply lie there. "Um… w-would… would you want me to pretend like you'd kidnapped me again?

"If you want to add some roleplay to it, I certainly won't mind being the handsome sorcerer," he boasted to help ease her tension, and since she giggled, he assumed he had.

"I only ask because… I've never… completely surrendered myself to you. Even our first time together, I kept nattering on… didn't know what to do… that's more what I'm uncomfortable with."

"You don't trust me?"

"I do, but I'm still a little scared," she admitted. "Being  _that_  open with you…"

"We don't have to if you don't want to," he assured her, smiling and snuggling up to her anyway for the thought.

"…I want to…" she squeaked and felt Mias squeeze her tighter.

"And if it works?" He asked.

"Then… we'll… you'll, be making me your wife, won't you?" She answered in a shy tone, but looked at him with expectant grey eyes.

"When did you become this perfect?" Mias asked in a single breath before kissing her lips with a passion the one before obviously lacked given her response was to moan into his mouth the moment after they connected.

Elle relished in the kiss, but lamented in its end when the responsibility of returning to work forced the two apart yet again. She'd see him later that evening at the usual table, but given their limited interaction in that time, it hardly counted toward any quality time together.

However today she had the growing anxiety in her chest and belly over what exactly Mias had planned for her, if he even meant to carry it out tonight. It'd be just like him to make her wait until she was completely off her guard, but given the observing eye he kept on her in passing, she could tell his plot was already afoot, and try as she may to play along, it only made her smile and giggle – her initial response to mild embarrassment.

She didn't dislike it though. Between two consenting adults, she could see the fun with such fantasies, but wondered if bringing one to life would be the cure for Mias' condition. It seemed to her if fantasy were all it took, Mias' own imagination ought to have sufficed, but perhaps since it hadn't was the proof it was mental and not physical. If that were so, what more could she do for him? Being supportive didn't feel like enough…

Perhaps this was a good start to it, she told herself as she left the pub to return home with Mias stalking her shadow. She knew he could have been much more discreet if he wanted to, but the mood wasn't with either of them to take this too seriously, and so she walked alone, but not alone, on the path home waiting for him to make his move. She expected to be jumped and carried off at some point – Mias' nearly classic move, but it never came.

She entered their house and he followed behind her, still patiently observing her as she stoked the embers in the fireplace, added fresh wood and kindling, and waited for the flames to lick up the new fuel and light up the room. It was when she turned around that she came face to face with Mias, his ability to sneak up on her clearly hadn't diminished, and genuinely jumped in surprise. "Jeezus! You scared me…"

He slowly grinned, said nothing, and took a step forward that caused her to take one back.

"U-Um…" She wasn't sure if she ought to keep talking, at least wait until he actually did something. It was oddly amazing how intimidating he could make himself at the drop of a hat, yet still look incredibly charming and debonair, and with her heart already beating faster, she found her excitement growing as he backed her against the adjacent wall.

"Even frightened, you're still so beautiful," he finally spoke in a darker voice, his hand reaching for her face before dropping down and cupping her right breast rather gently.

"I'm hardly 'frightened'," she clarified.

"Oh?" He asked with intrigue as his hands continued to grope her and pluck at the ties that held her clothing together.

Maybe he had a point, whether or not he was acting, she was slightly nervous about all this. She knew he wouldn't dare do anything untoward her, but the depths of her trust for him hadn't been tested like this before and revealing this side of herself was embarrassing, even though they both knew it existed and that Mias was bound to accept it – it still didn't keep Elle from getting goosebumps over it all.

"Let's make you more comfortable, my dear," he said smoothly as he untied her apron first and then began working with the strings of her dress.

Elle held still, the uncertainty of it all keeping her frozen both out of fear and at the same time eager anticipation for how he'd proceed. He was being exceedingly gentle and careful, which was appreciated, but made the stirring in her gut worse. He was too good at being the bad guy.

"Lovely," he commented as he peeled the dress from her torso, exposing her breasts and already erect nipples, an act that finally putting the red hue to her cheeks.

"Do you have to undress me so slowly? Perv," she asked, but knew slow was the ideal for both of them in this situation.

"I'm in no hurry," he smiled and dipped his head down to kiss her breasts while his hands slid her dress off her hips and onto the floor.

"Mm!" The heat from his mouth felt a little too good against the bare flesh, but she swallowed back the pleasure and trembled a bit because of it. Staying still was growing increasingly difficult, and with her breasts hopefully distracting him, she tried to quickly dart to the other side of the room.

"Ah-ah," Mias scolded, catching her waist and raising his head to look her in the eye. "Trying to runaway little mouse?"

"I…!" Elle had to pause to catch her breath. Maybe add to plot of her seduction a bit. "L-Lemme go…"

"I'm afraid that's impossible," he grinned, loving this far too much already. "You see I've fallen in love with you and won't be able to rest until I make you mine."

"No…" She blushed and turned her head away from his.

He chuckled as he admired her expression before turning her chin back towards his and kissing her firmly, but gently. "My blushing bride has such sweet lips."

He was laying it on a little thick, but it still made Elle smile for a moment before she resumed character. Mias was being so mindful of his actions and her reactions, complimenting her instead of teasing was meant to help relax her without breaking from his roll. Clever Mias. Always knowing just what to do in any sexual situation. A part of Elle truly admired that, not that she'd  _ever_  let his ego know.

"I wonder if these taste the same," he pondered as his fingers slipped underneath the waistband of her panties and began to pull them down.

"Eep!" Elle blushed even bright and squeezed her thighs together to try and make the process harder for him with little success as her panties found their way on top of the clothing pile at her feet.

Mias grabbed her left leg and lifted it over his right shoulder as he sunk to his knees, planting kisses down the center of her naval.

"N-No! Please not there…!" She tried to sound convincing, but her sex had been aching for his touch ever since he began this charade and she braced a hand against the wall while the other she kept clenched against her chest to keep her heart from bursting forth.

Mias wondered for a moment if he was being a bit cruel with his advances, torturing her so sweetly without letting her lie down – he truly was a scoundrel, but a scoundrel who got results. Her expression as he brought her closer and closer to the edge with his tongue was indeed having an effect on his lower appendage, but it was still nothing he could use just yet. He kept his focus on her, watching her intently as she came and slumped against the wall panting. He then lowered her leg and licked his lips once her eyes fell onto him. "Mm…"

"…!" She didn't say a word, but her expression conveyed all he needed in that moment and Elle found herself being escorted to the bed. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I think you can deduce that yourself," he said, producing a ribbon of woven cotton fabric she recognized as a scrap from her sewing basket. He must have nicked it before he snuck up on her, saving it for later when it could better serve him.

Elle gulped, feeling him pull the arm he held behind her back along with the rest of her until she was against his chest and his lips were on her shoulder and his other hand seeking her free one. Not wanting him to restrain her so easily, Elle tried to keep her free hand out of reach with small, plaintiff cries of objection which were of course ignored as he caught her hand by gliding his own down the length of her arm.

"Now, now, we can't have any of that," he said with a playful nip to her neck as he held her wrists together and began to bind them with the ribbon. "Not too tight, is it?"

Elle tested the strength of the binds, figuring she could probably snap it if she really wanted to, but that would certainly put a hamper to the mood and so she relaxed her wrists and found herself in no discomfort.

"And now it gets interesting," he breathed into her ear before giving her a light shove onto the bed where she landed with little grace and scurried to get herself upright lest she just lie there with her rear in the air.

"You fiend," Elle scorned as she watched him remove his shirt, and shuffled back as he crawled onto the bed, kicking off his boots as he did so.

"Oo, such a mean tongue," he chuckled and grabbed her by the right ankle and pulled her to him. "I'll have to do something about that."

"Don't you dare!" She warned, kicking at him a little until he got a hold of both her ankles and pulled her legs up and apart, earning another shriek of embarrassment from her. "WAAHH!"

"I  _love_  how this part of you blushes brighter than your cheeks," he said as he moved in-between the available space and released a leg to tease his fingers at her entrance.

"Can I not have some decency?!" Elle asked honestly. When he was down there with his tongue it was one thing, but blatantly exposing her and staring with lusty intent was another.

"Nope," he smiled and tickled a finger to the still sensitive bud.

"Aah!" She turned her head to try and bury it into the bedding, but the shuffling of Mias' pants brought her eyes back to him, her curiosity over their plan's success now her main concern.

He revealed himself to be semi-erect, not bad considering it was better than nothing, but the frustration over anything less than his best brought his hand swiftly to the shaft to give it strokes of encouragement, but Elle could tell his patience was already slipping and the longer he tried to force himself, the worse it'd be.

"…May I?" She asked quietly, breaking her role of damsel-in-distress for her true role as a concerned… wife.

Mias looked at her with a puzzled expression, but removed his hand as she rolled onto her knees and shifted her body to lower her head into his lap. "E… Elle…"

Since this was another option they hadn't exhausted, Elle didn't see the harm in trying to suck him to fell attention, and she had no doubt a bound hand blowjob was on Mias' sex bucket list with her, and besides, it'd been a while since she heard him moan in ecstasy. Erect or not, it had to feel good, she thought after a few tentative licks to the head prepared her to take him into her mouth.

"Elle…!" Mias hissed his breath in and exhaled with a pleasant moan.

She felt him twitch against her tongue as she slowly bobbed her head up and down. It seemed the blood flow was increasing.

"Oooohh gods, that's good…" He leaned back and spread his legs to a more comfortable position, his hand now stroking her hair in approval as she continued.

Elle kept her pace steady, optimistic it was working given his reaction, but his euphoria was short lived when she felt a sudden spasm and felt him empty into her mouth. She pushed herself back immediately, coughing and having to spit onto the floor to keep from getting it everywhere. "Flippin' heck! Why didn't you tell me you were gonna cum?!"

"I didn't think I was going to!" he turned beat red.

Elle regained her composure and wiped the remnants of him onto her shoulder seeing as her hands were still tied up. "…You didn't feel it?"

"I thought I was getting hard…"

"You seemed to be," she told him, trying to offer it as hope.

He sighed mournfully and brought his legs together, his head dipping down to rest against his knees as he pulled them towards his chest. "…Kill me… Put me out of my misery and let me die with what's left of my dignity…"

"Mias…" Elle shuffled towards him and leaned her head against his arm. "It's alright."

"The hell it is!" He raised his head and shouted, his eyes misting as the frustration and depression began rising to the surface. "It's the  _one_  thing I still had! I don't have my powers! I don't have my money! I don't even have  _my name_! I'm sorry, but I can't be happy playing house the way you are all the damn time! It's not even real! I don't know what is if I have from you, but you've made it's clear it's not love, so what the bloody hell am I supposed to look forward to if I can't even get a bloody erection?!"

"Mias…" she repeated his name calmly and summoned her strength to snap the ribbon, quickly bringing her hands to his face to comfort him. "…Have you felt that way all this time?"

"You seemed so happy… the last I wanted was to be the asshole who ruined it for you…" he confessed.

Elle wiped away the first tear with her thumb. "Mias, it's one thing to make no attempt to adapt, but I know you've been trying, and if it isn't working, then we need to do something else. I don't want you to be miserable."

"Do what? Summer's over and I doubt we'll be able to settle down anywhere else before winter. We put everything into this…"

"Yes, we did, and we can also sell what've made here and move on. Perhaps we don't settle anywhere. Maybe we get on a ship and sail around the world," she suggested, running her fingers into his hair and encouraging him to unwind from his defensive ball and nestle into her arms, which he did. "I trusted you enough to do this; can't you trust me with how you feel…?"

"It's… far more difficult in practice…" he admitted, nuzzling a wet face into her neck. "Especially with how much I love you…"

"I'm sorry," she squeezed him tighter. "I want to give you an honest answer, I do, but when I ask myself if you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I still can't see it… what happens if I do want children? If I get fat and have stretch marks? If I get sick and need you to take care of me… Are you going to still love me enough to want to be with me then? We've known each other for such a short time compared to all the years you want me to look ahead… I can't answer that, but right now I do care about you more than you seem to realize, and it's not just because I'm a kind person. You and I… have something more unique than any other couple, so maybe trying to define it is the problem. What's important is how we feel, isn't it?"

He kissed her cheek and took a deep breath as he leaned back. "…Perhaps I  _didn't_  consider the future enough when I made my decisions."

"You  _are_  impulsive," she smiled at him.

"But considering it now, it still doesn't matter. I love you, so of course I'm going to take care of you, and what's a little weight? Do you think I'm going to keep my figure forever?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Probably not."

"Exactly, time is rarely kind with age – all the more reason for us to enjoy our youth," he smirked, before swallowing it back and blushing. "And if you really want children, we'll… talk about it when the time comes."

"Aw, Mias," she hugged his neck.

"But not now, please not now," he begged.

Elle giggled again and kept hugging him. "It's the furthest thing from my mind right now, I assure you. For now, I want to continue to get to know you and if you don't want it to be here, let's go find where we both can be happy, okay?"

"Alright," he smiled, his emotions finally tempered and back under his control. His situation hadn't changed, but with the weight finally off his chest, he felt better; exhausted, but better and he fell asleep in the few moments Elle let him alone to clean up.

"Poor guy…" Elle murmured as she finally crawled back into bed after tending to certain stains and washing her mouth out. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep for a few minutes before taking her place at his side and pulling up the covers. First thing tomorrow, they'd hatch out a new plan of action, but for now, sleep was best for both of them, and so she closed her eyes and drifted off right behind him.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 70-72. Originally written in 2015.


	25. Chapter 25

Morning brought a light nip in the air that had the two reluctant to leave the comfort of the bed, though Elle finally managed, leaving a still groggy Mias to sit up as he returned to consciousness. He perked up once his vision adjusted and saw Elle in all her naked glory quickly padding over the fireplace to stoke the embers and toss a fresh log onto the pyre.

She shivered a bit and rubbed her arms as she then crossed the room to rummage through her chest of clothes for something suitable for the day, unintentionally providing a flattering view of her hindquarters as she fussed over which off-white peasant smock would transition best once the sun had time to warm things up.

Mias smiled and reclined in bed to take in the view properly when he felt a twitch between his legs and glanced down to see the sheet slowly tenting over his nether region. Wanting to make sure it wasn't his imagination, he lifted the covers, took a good look, and lowered them with an eager grin spreading across his face. "Elle~"

"Hm?" She asked as she slipped on a shirt for the time being, knowing he only called her with that sing-song voice when he was up to something.

"Don't 'hm', come here," he beckoned with his hand.

"Gimme a sec, would ya? I just got up," she yawned, taking her time by fetching a glass of water and her tooth brush to rinse her mouth out at the sink, leaving Mias to sulk in bed as he waited for her.

"Eeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllleeeeeee…" he called for her again.

"What?" She asked with an exhaled breath of amusement. "I know better than to spoil your laziness. If you want something you can get up and get it yourself."

It appeared he had no choice. Reluctant as he was to get out of bed, Elle's barely visible posterior was a good motivator. He made his approach quick to not let the cold catch him and was at her back in moments, ensnaring her waist and pressing his crotch against her supple backside.

"Mias!" Elle jumped in surprise, expecting he just wanted her to fetch him something from the kitchen as she began the preparations for breakfast.

"You said I should get it myself," he smirked into her ear before kissing her neck.

"S-So you're better?" She squeaked as the prodding turned into a gentle rubbing. "Already?"

"Mmhmm," he answered and bent her forward. He worried if he waited too long, the blessing of morning wood would pass him by.

"C-Can't we go back to the bed?" Elle asked, blushing fiercely as she glanced over her shoulder at him when he already was positioning his hands on her hips. "I… feel like I should be facing you…"

He smiled and eased his grip, giving her the mobility needed to turn around.

"If we do this, there's no easy way out anymore. It means we'll be together for a long time… is that really what you want?" She asked.

"Yes," he smiled without any hesitation and perked her head up with a light tickle under her chin, though he guessed Elle was asking herself the same question. "I love you, Elle."

"I know," she smiled back, but immediately looked guilty for not returning the sentiment. "About you, I… You're…"

He knew and accepted her inability to say it yet. Love took time after all, and if they were going to be together for the rest of their lives, chances are it'd happen sooner or later. For now, the commitment and trust she gave to him were far more dear to him, and he vowed never to betray her trust again.

He took a gentle hold of her hand and walked her to the bed, stopping at the edge to remove the unnecessary shirt from her body. He kissed her cheek and then her lips while weaving his arms around her and sitting them both down on the mattress. He kept kissing her, swiftly and tenderly along her cheek and down her neck as her hands grabbed at him, wanting to bring herself as close as she could to him.

"Mias…!" She called his name with growing aspiration. She wanted him, wholly. She was willing to risk her heart one more time for him, even though her brain still argued the negative outcomes of such a risk, but she simply couldn't imagine her life without him anymore and she told him so in lieu of words of love. "You drive me crazy… even when you're not there, you're on my mind and I hate it because I can't stop it…! It's totally unfair…! Why is it you…? Why do I want you as badly as I do? There's got to be something wrong with me, and yet maybe that's why… I don't know…! None of this is ever gonna make any sense, is it?"

"Probably not," he agreed, flashing his teeth at her as they finally reclined. "But fuck it. We think too much. I want you; you want me – let's stop trying to be rational about it and just…"

Elle hooked a leg over his thigh, bringing her heat against his and bracing against him as she did so. Her eyes were wide and come hither, and her lips lusciously puckered on the brink of a moan she set for him to produce, and so he did by swiftly and gently pressing into her.

"Fuuuck…" He concluded his sentence and expressed his pleasure simultaneously. She still felt so damn good, as if she and she alone was molded to be the perfect fit (in far more ways than one). Perhaps that's why he loved her, or maybe because he loved her that he felt that way, but any deeper philosophical thought would have to wait. He had a wife to attend to now, and he wasn't about to fall negligent in any aspect.

"Mias…!" She called his name again as he thrust forward, knowing how his name on her lips always spurred his best efforts. It honestly didn't feel like anything had changed in the weeks they'd been apart, and yet there was an odd veil hanging over them that Elle didn't recognize. Maybe it was because they were beginning something new, or maybe she'd just gone too long without satisfaction, but she knew it was important. Aside from consummating their 'wedding vows', it was a true commitment she was making to him in that morning. Good or bad, she wanted to be there with him.

"Everyday…" He panted near her ear as he rolled them off their sides and into missionary. "For the rest of my life… I'm yours…"

Elle responded by tilting her head and seizing his lips. Beautiful as such words were, they became noise as passion rose and needs grew fervent. He didn't mind one bit, knowing her kisses conveyed their own sweet meaning.

Time became irrelevant, as did the rest of the world outside their bed as Mias proved his recent hangup thankfully hadn't affected his performance. It may even have improved it given how mindful he became. By the end of their high, both were hot and sweaty and yet perfectly comfortable with it so long as they were slicked up next to the other, listening to their breaths steady and heartbeats relax.

"Mm… we're gonna be in trouble for being late…" Elle smiled and kissed his lips one more time before curling up against his chest.

"I'll argue this was far more important," he grinned, rubbing a hand over her side.

"Hm, does anything change now that we're… official?" She asked.

"We can finally open that bottle of wine," he suggested. "Have a little celebration all our own."

She giggled, knowing he really meant they'd just have more sex. "Then I'll bake a cake or hopefully something close to one."

"That sounds wonderful, Mrs. Dormaeus," he smiled and tilted her chin up to kiss her lips.

"What makes you think I'm taking your name?" Elle giggled, saying it more to tease him than anything else.

"Because you deserve it," he told her proudly. His surname was much more than a name, it held prestige and power – why shouldn't such a name fit his beautiful bride? She'd earned it. "Mm, one more round."

"Mias," Elle scolded but didn't object to his pushing her up and onto his hips. "Oh, so that's how it is, huh?"

"Pretty please with you on top~?" He batted his eyelashes in the hopes of charming her into it.

She smiled and held back a giggle as she slid back onto him with a slight gasp. "Mm…"

Mias gave a light moan in agreement and reached a hand down to rub her side as she slowly worked her hips back and forth. "I'm beginning to think it was stress…"

"Hm?"

"Celibacy is probably unhealthy for me. I didn't have my vice… and now I already feel a thousand times better after doing it only once."

"I suppose I'll buy that," Elle said as she rocked forward a bit harder. "Mmn!"

He placed his other hand on her opposite side and held her the strength she needed to continue the pace for her own benefit.

"Are you going to want me as frequently as before…?" She asked.

"Heh, worried I'll exhaust you?"

"No… I just feel I'll need the preparation; I love having sex with you," she admitted, quickly blushing when she realized what she said and seeing his grin as a result.

"Say it again," he teased, gliding a hand up to cup one of her bouncing breasts.

"Mm! Isn't once enough? You don't need your ego getting any unneeded inflation," she said while bringing a hand over his to feel him as he touched her.

"Heh," he smirked and rocked upright with the leverage of his legs, his arms catching and holding her on his lap as he did so. "It's never enough."

She shook her head in understanding belief only to be kissed rather gently compared to the gyration of their hips. It brought her mind back to the art of pleasure and focused her on making the most of it: being sure she was skin to skin with him and kissing him whenever she could. Elle felt like she'd melt from the warmth, but didn't mind the idea of it. Moments like this made her aware how deeply connected she was to Mias, not just literally. If only she could feel that self assured all the time, she might have the courage to be in love with him again, but maybe such things just took time… or the right set of circumstances.

Luckily their late appearance at work largely went unnoticed due to everyone else being to busy to give a damn, even the usual lazy Kay seemed to be working hard for once. By week's end the field work was finished and further preparations began within the village itself, making for busier, bustling streets, but also bringing with it sales and resources Trevan didn't have year round.

Mias and Elle still found themselves kept plenty busy, what with the men now helping at the mill to get the flour grounded, bagged, and shipped off with a few merchants who could bring fresh revenue to the village, a feat also easily accomplished at the Big Drink where the outside workers tipped well for their meals and ale as well as a smile from a pretty face.

Given the noise from the rowdy bunch and the added volume from the band of musicians that gathered to provide more merriment, Mias retreated from the usual table in the corner to the far seat at the end of the bar that also provided more occasional glances with Elle as she shuffled back and forth between the kitchen and floor.

On her latest trip, she held back on her return to the kitchen to check in on him. "Doing alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Just sitting with my thoughts as I usually do."

"You don't want to go dance with the rest of your lot?" She asked, glancing over at the couples who were taking advantage of the cheery tune to work off their remaining energy for the day.

"I don't recognize the steps, if there even are any. I'm not about to make a fool out of myself," he grumbled and downed the remainder of his pint.

"I don't think they're doing it for the aesthetic of a dance," Elle giggled and walked back around the bar to take his hand. "C'mon. Let's have a little fun."

"What? Elle, no—" he tried to object, but didn't want to make a scene by doing so either, and so he reluctantly followed her to the cleared portion of the floor where the other couples allowed their entry and the onlookers kept the rhythm by clapping.

"You owe me a dance from Corrine's wedding, remember?" She smiled and curtsied.

It was difficult to deny that smile, especially when she hiked up her skirt a bit and began moving her feet from side to side and swaying her hips in time with the song, at least making it appear like there was some choreography to her steps.

"Come on," she encouraged when he still refused to move and grabbed his hand to spin him around.

"Elle…!" He gulped under his breath and finally moved his feet.

It may have looked a little awkward to a sober eye, but the patrons of the bar were all drunk either on alcohol or the energy, making it hard for anyone to give a damn about anything at this point. The atmosphere filled with laughter and the fluttering of a flute that carried well on past midnight, although Mias and Elle left shortly after eleven to enjoy their quiet time together before bed.

Any lingering thoughts of unhappiness found themselves swept away each time they made love, further implementing their trust and commitment in one another. Somehow it had turned into a genuine marriage, and if were to continue as such, there were still a few things he wanted to do to insure his quality as a fine husband.

When Mias woke up the next morning, he decided to put into action a plan he'd been mulling over the past few days. It simply wasn't proper for him not to have given her a wedding present. They had the funds now for a little shopping, and knowing Elle, something small with more sentiment would mean far more to her than any luxury he previously tried to provide her with. He left her a note and kissed her cheek while she slept in before heading into town with his mind set on finding something from one of the traveling vendors that might be suitable.

He found no shortage of things he knew she'd like and appreciate, but the sort of gift he had in mind ought to be something special, shouldn't it? A reminder she had the greatest, most gorgeous man in the world for her husband now, but could something that extravagant be available in such a small town? An hour into his browsing and it sure seemed that way.

Mias sighed as he sat himself on a bench outside the bar near the town's center. He had to think. His resources were limited, but he was creative enough to make use of what he did have. What did brides usual receive? His mother had a very elegant betrothal necklace, but the usual token was a ring, wasn't it? He cursed himself for not having hindsight to grab one of his, even a simple band would have—

He slowly raised his fingers to the lobe of his left ear, grabbing, and promptly unhooking the hoop he always wore. He tested the width of it on his pinky finger, finding it still a bit small to fit over, but on Elle's ring finger it would probably fit perfectly. He'd have to close the hook, but all he needed was the use of a blacksmith and he'd be home before lunch.

Meanwhile, Elle awoke to find herself alone in bed – a first in quite some time, but a small bit of paper resting on Mias' pillow let her know she need not concern herself with his absence: 'Went to town. Be back soon,' followed by a heart and his first initial.

"And what is he up to?" She wondered out loud before proceeding with her morning routine. With the harvest done and the pub not needing her until the afternoon, she had the morning to go about any housework that needed doing, but there really wasn't all that much for her to do other than make the bed once she finished with breakfast.

The results at the blacksmiths had Mias in need of a shower, but after smelting down the hook and evening out the circumference, his earring had become a ring. A little dented from where the clasp had been, but only a smith specializing in jewelry could refine it better and unfortunately there wasn't one available. Still, it seemed fitting. He could say it was a metaphor for their relationship: not perfect, but at last complete. That was the sort of sentiment she'd find very moving, wouldn't she?

He hurried home, eager to present her with the token of his affection, but slowed his pace and let his footsteps fall silent as he approached the door and entered as covertly as possible.

Elle hadn't seen the door open given her back was to it as she stood at the table fussing with an arrangement of late summer blossoms to add some color to their home. She had her hair pulled up and her smock was struggling to stay up over her right shoulder, presenting him with a perfect area of skin to target.

He stepped forward quietly, his lips planting a kiss on the nape of her neck while his arms snaked around her middle to keep her from jumping too far.

She was a bit startled, but after the initial jump only giggled and earned more kisses to her neck and up to her ear.

"I'm home~" he cooed.

"You were gone a while. Everything alright?" She asked.

"Everything's fine," he smiled and kept on hand around her waist as the other fished into his pocket to extract the ring. "I have something for you."

That phrase earned her curiosity, but when he pulled out the small, simple band between his thumb and pointer finger, her eyes widened.

"A wedding ring," he said with a proud smile as he watched her reaction.

Elle's expression shifted to concern. "Mias, we talked about this. You didn't waste all our money on this, did you?"

"Nope," he kept smiling and turned his head slightly to the right to show her his now bare left lobe. "I smelted my earring."

"…You didn't have to do that," she said, immediately feeling guilty as he took her left hand to slide the ring onto the proper finger.

"Nonsense. You needed a ring; what better than my earring?"

Elle looked at her hand and felt her eyes watering as she shifted her glance between his happy face and the ring. She never expected something like this.

"…You don't like it?" Mias cautiously asked, unsure of why she suddenly looked so upset. "I promise I'll commission a proper one when I can."

"No…" Elle smiled with her tears and tugged on his shirt collar to bring him down to her lips. "Thank you, Mias. I love it."

He smiled again and hugged her again. "Happy?"

"Yes…!" She laughed a little and snuck a finger up to wipe the moisture away, before holding his lower jaw and pressing her lips to his again, followed by several quick pecks around his face to assure him her tears were the good kind and resulting in several hours of love making that evening to properly celebrate their nuptials.

* * *

The reintroduction of sex provided Mias with his vice, making life in the village possible for him to continue with. He still complained, but Elle theorized he feared any stress may once again cause impotency. She certainly didn't predict penis problems would be the solution to getting him to open up and talk about the harsher points of life, but she was grateful for the opportunity it provided, and secretly happy to know how fiercely he desired her without the command of his lower brain.

However, the flattery was short lived when he tried to be a little to helpful with family planning by renaming her period and ovulation days with crass, non-vaginal sex options. Elle'd keep her calendar to herself after that discussion, to which he was actually a bit upset by. When prompted, his answer was surprisingly considerate.

"I ought to know. It's just as much my responsibility as it yours if you get pregnant, isn't it?"

"Yes, but 'Fellatio Friday' is not going to become a thing no matter how much you beg me," she stood firm on this.

He pouted for a moment before leaning his forehead against his propped up hands. "I'm utterly terrified of you having a baby…"

"…Because of your mother?" She asked cautiously.

"That's part of it. It's dangerous – you could die, the baby could die, but it's not just that… even if we wanted to become parents, my family isn't going to let us raise it on our own and I don't mean in the supportive way. You won't want to bring up a child in the same shadows I was reared in, and frankly, neither would I, but if ours is the only heir, you see how complicated things could get, don't you?"

"Yes, and I'm totally fine with not having any right now, but it irritates me to think they have any say over what grows in my uterus solely because you're the father."

"I know it sounds bad, but being raised collectively did have its advantages for many generations – and need I remind you the mother was committed to the family as well."

"But that's not the case with either of us. I don't think they'd harm a baby, but… I know there's a better life I can give them, even if it's a poorer one."

"Which is why we can't have any yet, not until I at least have my powers back or some sort of understanding with Durias. You'll want to raise them the way you want and given how well I turned out, I think that it's best," he said with a tiny smirk.

"Oh, you turned out alright," Elle smiled and lightly punched his shoulder as she stepped behind him.

"Alright? Darling, I'm fabulous," he said as she reached around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You're already such a good daddy," she teased.

"Just because I'm considerate of the future does not have any bearing on my ability to parent a child, and I am by no means ready, so will you please let me track your menstruation?"

"It still seems like something a creepy stalker would do," Elle noted, before remembering Mias did fit that profile.

"If you don't tell me, I'm simply going to have to try and have sex with you everyday," he warned, turning in his chair to latch onto her and bring her onto his lap.

"And everyday I'll tell you 'no'," Elle poked a finger to the tip of his nose.

"You won't be uninterested all the time," he grinned knowingly. "The desire will build – the temptation will be too great and you'll be clawing my trousers down in desperation."

"Will you at least have the sense to shut up when that happens?" She asked with a sly smile as her finger slid down to trace his lips.

Mias promptly tensed up in surprise and slowly nodded his head.

She couldn't help but crack a light laugh before replacing her finger with her lips, kissing him firmly and shutting them both up for a few moments. An odd conversation to be had was finally over, and with a responsible mindset now in place, the future of their marriage was at least in their control – for the time being.

The dwindling warm days of what Elle assumed to be October passed rather quickly in her opinion. The time for wearing a cape to work, and needing both hood and gloves past sunset came and left her both excited and concerned for the coming winter. It was all still new to her when she reminded herself she hadn't even been with Mias a full year yet. So much had happened since that spring day that at times it didn't seem real. It made her once again wonder what would happen when life slowed down for the two of them. Not that they disliked their peaceful and quiet existence as newlyweds in a small village, but deep down both of them knew it was never to be a permanent life and the wondering when it would all change again every once and a while crept up on them.

And yet it was so easily chased away regardless of who raised the issue first, the other always bending to console and comfort as need be, assuring both of them they'd deal with it when the time came. It was nothing they would prepare for any more than they could an accident at work, which coincidentally became their next endeavor when Rhodemon and Finn carried home a limping Mias to concerned Elle.

"What happened?!" Were the first words out of her mouth as she helped the men seat him down on the bed. His foot was already bandaged and elevated, but the strained expression on Mias' face had her far more panicked than the others.

"He was foolin' around and backed into the lumber wagon, knocking one heavy log right onto his foot," Rhod explained.

"Fooling around?" Elle's concerned abated and she scowled at Mias. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"It was quite funny actually. He can do a great impression of Kay," Finn said in Mias' defense, but gained no sympathy from Elle.

"Sorry," Mias said meekly, knowing that face meant he was in far more trouble with her than his employer.

"You idiot," Elle heaved with a sigh and massaged her brow. Had he got into an accident that was not a result of stupidity, she might be more tentative, but this was hardly a convenient time for either of them to be laid up.

"We set him straight away, but the pain is pro'bly settin' in now," Rhod told her as Elle escorted the two to the door.

"I'll take care of him. Thanks for bringing him home," she smiled politely, but was eager to shuffle them out so she could vent her true feelings.

The moment Mias heard the door closed, he gulped and eyed his approaching wife like she was his executioner. Sure enough, she had her arms crossed and her brow furrowed.

"Are you alright?' She asked first, still keeping an upset frown.

"It hurts like hell, but I'll live…" He told her.

"I never pegged you for a comedian," she exhaled out a bit of anger, moving her hands to her hips. "You weren't caught, were you?"

"No, he was off with the other group ahead of us, and my entertaining performance was more impromptu than planned. He'd been bitching about the cold when he's the one who forgot his damn gloves. I swear he leaves his genitals at home as well because the man has no balls."

Elle couldn't resist giggling at that observation and resigned her scowl in favor of something more relaxed. "Tell me again how you managed to hurt yourself?"

"I was making the others laugh, and I guess I got carried away…" he admitted with an embarrassed blush, knowing full well this was his ego's fault.

"How bad is it? Don't you need to see a doctor to fix such things?" Elle asked, eyeing his right foot.

"I'm pretty well versed with treating numerous injuries as you know, but Thom, the man who handles the horses, has a skill with setting breaks – usually for animals, but he's mending the men before," he finished his sentence before hissing through his teeth. "It's really hurting now… can you get me something?"

"Medicine or alcohol?" Elle asked as she stepped into the kitchen area to pull which ever he specified from its respective cupboard.

"Alcohol, please," he groaned as he dropped onto his back.

Elle rolled her eyes and shook her head a little, but brought him an entire bottle of whiskey with the knowledge he'd want most of it anyway. "Drink as you need it, but don't make it a habit."

"I have no intention," he said before uncorking the bottle and downing a fourth of it immediately.

"I mean it Mias," she scolded.

"Mm, I won't," he assured her as he lowered the bottle from his lips and set it on the nightstand while he removed his work coat. "Um, could you…?"

"Yes, dear," she said with clear demeaning attitude as she took it and hung it up on its hook near the door.

"I know you hate doting on me, but it's not like I did this on purpose."

"It's not that," she told him as she returned to his side. "If I could just stay home and take care of you, I would, but now this is going to mean my working more for a few weeks and then who's here to look after you?"

"I'm not unable to get around and do things," he reminded her. "I'll be alright on my own when you go to work."

"You say that, but I know the moment you stop feeling pain you'll be hobbling around trying to do something you shouldn't," she eyed him knowingly. "Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not…" he averted his eyes with a guilty expression.

Elle heaved a sigh. "I suppose it's a good thing that I've been working as long as I have already then. I'll go into town right now and ask Morwen if I can have a few days off to make sure I can trust you on your own. Maybe even bring you some whittling to do – we lost a few spoons and bowls with the harvest crowd."

She would have gone on detailing her new plan of action had he not leaned against her shoulder and smiled up at her.

"…What?" She wondered if the liquor had taken its toll already.

"I love you," he told her, smiling wider.

Her alone expression asked 'why'. He always picked the oddest times to tell her that, but he didn't elaborate on what she'd said this time to earn the words.

And perhaps she didn't need to, she thought as she set out for the pub dressed in her cape and gloves and moving quickly to out run the cold. The reasons why mattered very little compared to his feelings for her. He loved her, even when she was holding him accountable and refusing to dote on him completely – actions she thought that might view her as a rather cold, uncaring wife, but she knew better than to baby Mias even when he was injured. It'd be just like him to feign an illness or injury all to earn some affection from her if he thought he could, but he knew better by now.

Her days at home with him weren't exactly peaceful what with him moaning and complaining mostly about not being able to walk anywhere and despite having the use of his hands now realized how much simple movement such as sweeping a broom across the floor relied on him having two feet on the ground. He was not happy, and worst of all, incredibly bored. Only so many spoons and bowls could be whittled and even then his skill wasn't improving very much, leading to more complaining.

"How can a man's foot be his life?!" He whined from the rug in front of the fireplace.

"Mias, remember what stress does to you," Elle reminded him.

"This break in no way prohibits sex,"  _he_  reminded  _her_.

"Yes, but if you keep whining, who knows when your body will shut down on you again. It's not going to help you, and I didn't stay home to listen to you complain all day."

He responded with another long groan.

"Have you been drinking the milk Finn and Talia brought you? The calcium will help heal you faster."

"I can only drink so much of it… and I prefer the whiskey."

"I know," Elle said from the kitchen as she went about gathering a stack of books from a secret storage area she had in one of the lower cupboards Mias rarely went through. She made sure to purchase a good few from one of the vendors that had passed through during the harvest, but was waiting for the right occasion to give them to him. Given how busy he'd been, he wouldn't have had the time, but now seemed to be the ideal moment – although she wished it could have been over something more meaningful, but she didn't think even Mias could top the gift of her wedding ring so now was as good a time as any.

"You're still going back to work tomorrow…?" He asked, his voice sounding sad.

"Mhm, I know we're stable financially for now, but we don't want to fall behind on rent. This isn't the ideal season to be evicted in after all and who knows what else might happen before spring?" She carried on their conversation normally as she gathered the nine worn volumes into her arms and carried them over to him.

"I promise I'll be exceeding careful when I go back to—" He stopped talking when she saw him standing over him with the large stack. His initial thought was she was going to drop them on him before he realized they hadn't had any books in the house before. "What's this?"

"They're for you," she said as she placed the stack next to him and sat down beside them. "Um, I know they're very old and beat up… and of course I don't know if they're any good, but reading something is better than nothing right now, isn't it?"

Mias sat himself up with more help from his arms than his legs and took the first book off the top. The title wasn't even visible on the old leather and he had to open it to the first few pages to assess its contents.

"I figured novels would be more fun, so that's what they all are – the merchant I bought them from had very few non-fictional ones that I figured you wouldn't find interesting," Elle explained. "But I read a few of the titles and skimmed a few paragraphs here and there, so I hoped they'd be… tolerable."

"I can't say either," Mias admitted. "I don't recognize the title or the author, yet they're very old…"

"I know," Elle lamented, knowing her thoughtfulness clearly fell short. "But I guess that's why they're cheaply sold. Most are used for kindling in winter, or so he told me. Some might even be missing pages, but I picked out the best ones I could."

"I'll read them," he told her, half of his mouth curling into a smirk. "Are you hiding any other presents for me?"

Elle giggled and shook her head. "No, just these."

She felt his hand brace the back of her head and promptly felt his lips pressing against hers. It was a good kiss too, not one of those simple pecks they exchanged rather often now, but a slower one, a passionate one, a kiss that left her blushing and hot beneath her dress.

"Did I… really deserve that?" She asked shyly.

"You deserve a lot more," he told her, moving his head down to her neck.

"Mias…" she felt her skin prickle and sucked in her lower lip before breathing in deeply and turning to kiss him in return, gently, but firmly as she snuggled up to him to feel his warmth.

It felt so wonderful, his love for her… and her feelings for him, feelings that had never really left her heart, but were still trying to break free from the lies and betrayal. In her mind, it was still premature for her to say those three words to him, but more and more it seemed like something natural to say to him, like 'good morning' or 'have a good day at work'. She ought to tell him, but for whatever reason it never came out. Perhaps she was still scared, or maybe internally she wanted a better moment for it, or possibly it was simply better never to say it to him. This was Mias after all…

A knock at the Dormans' residence a few days later led to Mias limping to answer it, and much to his shock met with four sets of wide eyes gazing up at him, the smallest of which belonged to Haddie, but the messy haired housewife looked tired as well as desperate with her glistening eyes.

"Haddie, what is it? Is Rhodemon alright?" Mias asked, assuming something regarding her husband would be the only reason for her and her brood of youngsters to visit.

"He's fine, at work as always," Haddie said, adjusting the baby in her arms. "But I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"…Yes?" Mias asked hesitantly.

I just received word my mother in the town over is sick and while I would take them with me if I could, the ride's much easier if it's just me. I'd ask one of the other women, but they're all busy enough with their own children and housework, and with Morwen spending more time working herself, I don't really have anyone else I trust to look after them."

"I-I don't know anything about children," which was sort of a lie, rather he had no idea how he'd keep the older ones entertained. A baby was simple enough: put down for a nap and have it stay put, but Rhodemon often told tales of his destructive toddlers.

"Please? They're not unruly children, just… energetic," Haddie's tired expression was desperately trying to sell him on the idea, and Mias cursed his empathy for taking pity on her and agreeing.

"Alright, I guess if it's for the day. Elle will be back before it's late anyway…"

"Thank you!" Haddie expressed great relief as she passed her infant into his arms along with a satchel of childcare items, and shooed her toddlers into the house. "You two behave for Mr. Dormans. He's hurt his foot."

"'Kay," the two little voices answered as they busied themselves by exploring their new surroundings.

"If I don't come pick them up, Rhod will," Haddie told Mias as she stepped away from the door. "Thank you so much, Mias!"

"U-Uh, s-sure!" Mias replied nervously as he watched her cape disappear down the road. He stepped back into the house and shut the door, just as a chair toppled over with loud clatter that of course started the baby fussing and the toddlers running for cover. "Hey! You two get over here, now!"

The oldest, a boy halfway to the age of three with blonde hair and big brown eyes, and his sister, a girl a year younger with curlier brown hair like her mother and lighter, vibrant brown eyes slowly peaked their heads out around from the table.

"Ben, Caitlyn," he spoke their names and they seemed surprised that he knew them. "Come here."

The boy bravely stepped forward while his sister hid behind him, clinging to his cape as they slowly crossed the room to Mias who was busy rocking the baby to quiet him down again.

"I ask that you not make a mess of my house, is that clear? I'm assuming your mother packed you some toys so you'll sit on the rug and not move from there, got it?"

"That's borin'," Ben said.

"Borin'!" Caitlyn repeated, obviously in her parrot stage where most of her talking was done by repeating others.

"I want mum."

"Mum!"

"Well too bad, we're stuck with each other. If you want this to be over without incident, I suggest you do as I tell you."

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because I'm the adult and your mum left me in charge."

"Why?"

Mias rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Listen kid, that's how it is. I'm not particularly patient with whelps either, so you've been warned."

The two toddlers exchanged confused glances before their eyes wandered elsewhere.

"Wha da?" Caitlyn asked, pointing intensely at Mias' bandaged foot.

"I fractured a few bones in my foot," he explained, but clearly neither sibling understood. "Er, it's to make it feel better."

They seemed to comprehend that explanation better, but had no further interest in it once he answered.

Deciding there was little he could do aside from monitor the two to make sure they weren't getting into anything dangerous, he slowly dragged himself to a chair by the fire to adjust the weight in his arms. For a baby that was less than two months old, he was already a heavy little thing.

"You… are round," Mias told him as he tested the babe's squishiness by lightly poking his finger into his cheek, which the infant allowed without fuss. He hadn't held a baby since Marius was born, and even then the actual time he spent with his baby brother didn't amount to much knowledge when it came to child care, but he knew enough to support the head properly and keep the rocking gentle.

Another crash from the kitchen had Mias turning his head to find the two toddlers opening cupboards and pulling out pots and pans.

"Stay outta there!" He barked.

"'Kay!" He heard them answer, but further rattling around indicated he hadn't been heeded, and then there was a moment of silence. Suspicious silence.

"What are you two doing now?!" Mias called, wondering if he was better off just leaving the baby on the bed in order to wrangle the toddlers, but then they appeared, the boy slowly waddling toward him with his sister padding behind. "…What?"

"…I pooped," Ben admitted, tugging at his trousers.

"Pooped!" Caitlyn exclaimed with more excitement than was necessary.

Mias opened his mouth to say something, but there were no words to express the godly intervention he desired. This was going to be a loooong day.

Elle had gone to work early that day to make the most of the light hours so she could be home before dusk. There wasn't a whole lot of cooking and cleaning to do at the pub, but that opened time for Morwen to teach her recipes again and with Mias laid up at home, Elle made good on her word to bake a cake, although it was more a sweet bread and not very sugary, she assumed a more mild flavor would suit his pallet anyway, and paired nicely with the right liquor, it would probably taste even better.

However, she wasn't expecting to return home to a disaster: the entire room was a mess from the bed to the kitchen. A baby lay on its back on a blanket on the bed surrounded by a fortress of pillows and cushions while a distraught Mias was trying to dry off a wriggly and wet toddler from the wash tub in the kitchen. She was speechless, forgetting to announce she was home, but still catching the attention of the eldest sibling who quickly ran over to her.

"Hi."

"…Hello," Elle said slowly as she tried to put two and two together. It didn't take long for her to realize they must be Rhod and Haddie's brood, but as to why they were here and bringing Mias close to tears was another question. "Mias…?"

"Welcome home," he turned his head back towards her, his expression pleading for help as he tried to keep hold of Caitlyn.

"DOWN!" She insisted.

"You're still wet!" Mias tried to reason with her with no success.

"Oh dear," Elle said to herself as she hung up her cloak and set her basket on the table before hurrying to his side to grab the girl. "This is Caitlyn, right?"

"Yes. Would you please take her?"

"What makes you think I'm going to be any better at this?" She asked, but was able to wrap the towel around her like a burrito thanks to Mias already having somewhat of a hold on her. "Got her!"

Caitlyn continued to voice her protests with babble as Elle took full hold of her and Mias dried off her hair and tiny torso.

"You wouldn't believe the things that come out of this one…" Mias said in a moment of horrific reflection.

"Why don't you go sit down?" Elle told him with a kind smile as she brushed away a few tuffs of stray hair from his face.

"Thank you…" He said, grabbing Ben on his way over to his chair because the boy was standing on one of the table chairs, preparing to invade Elle's basket. "Don't you dare."

"I was just lookin'!" The boy argued back, but was powerless to break free even from a tired Mias.

It didn't Elle all that long to clothe the girl and bring her back towards the fireplace. The girl had finally stopped putting up a struggle and was nestling against Elle to prepare to sleep.

"Oh sure, now she falls asleep," Mias said in spite, being sure to keep an eye on Ben as he played with a little wooden wagon and horse on the floor. "She was barely down for fifteen minutes this afternoon for a nap."

"She must have been excited," Elle suggested. "I take it Haddie needed a sitter?"

"Yes, something about her mother in the next town being unwell and no one else being able, or willing, to take them."

"Ah, so it just for the day?"

"She'd either be back to get them or Rhod will."

Elle laid the girl out on their bed to let her sleep properly and of course was drawn to check on the baby who still had his eyes awake and made a little coo when he saw her. She immediately picked him up and cradled him in her arms to allow Caitlyn full use of the bed while she took a chair to get a good look at the latest addition to their friends' family. "He's so cute."

"And oddly the best behaved despite being the youngest."

"Babies aren't that difficult really. It's once they start moving that there's trouble," Elle giggled as she admired his big baby blue eyes. "He hasn't been christened yet, right?"

"No, and from what I hear they're still debating the name."

"Hm," Elle smiled warmly, watching the babe take a tight hold of one of her fingers. "Aww…!"

"Elle…" Mias said her name with warning.

"Oh, don't be so paranoid," Elle tutted him before turning her attention back to the baby. "You have to be affectionate with them so they grow up to form good relationships with people, yes you do."

The baby let out a happy sounding 'ah' and shook Elle's finger as she continued to cradle him.

"Aren't you just precious?" She beamed.

Her fawning words annoyed Mias at first, maybe even raised a bit of jealously towards the babe for so easily enchanting her, but what was odd about the whole situation were wandering thoughts of the future, and in it, Elle was holding his child. A scene he scolded his mind for producing and wondered if a punch to the testicles would stop the procreating urge, but he sat quietly with his thoughts still, watching her.

"Hm?" Elle looked over to him when she detected his gaze. The baby had fallen asleep against her breast and his big brother was also out for the count on the rug, a toy horse still clutched in his hand.

"Is this what it'll be like someday?" He asked honestly.

Elle smiled. "I don't know if I'd want three in three years, but I think I'd like two; a boy and girl – not that I have a preference. It's not something I've had much cause to think about. In my world, there isn't a rush to get married and have babies at a young age anymore. Lots of women wait until their 30s, so I assumed that's when I'd have mine – provided I found a husband."

"And you already have the best," Mias grinned confidently. "But I don't want to be pushing 40 and just starting with an infant."

"Like you'd do any of the work anyway," Elle flatly judged.

"I'm serious," he said firmly. "And why wouldn't I take care of my child? As much as I love myself and you, any life we create together I'm doomed to spoil rotten."

"Aw, careful Mias, you're exciting my ovaries," Elle giggled softly.

"Then calm them as I am not still not ready or willing to share you with anyone else," he said after getting up from his chair, limping past Ben, and bending down over Elle to kiss her. "You forgot that when you came in."

"So I did," she smiled and puckered her lips again to give him a proper homecoming kiss, making the entire scene of their one room cottage the picture of familial bliss, but they both were rather relieved when both Haddie and Rhodemon arrived to take the three sleepy children home that night and could sleep peacefully through the night without interruption.

* * *

The rain came as it did in autumn: washing the earth in cold, cold water and covering the land in a mist that only grew with every exhale of the man or beast caught in such weather. It didn't downpour as often as it did in the summertime, preferring to stay in a constant state of drizzle to leave the world unable to dry, and of course Mias had to work in such weather.

With his foot well on the mend, he had to be mindful of bearing weight and so found himself in charge of the work ledger where all he had to do was record who was doing what and what needed doing. It was a simple enough job, but one that yielded a surprising complication when not even Mr. Harbook could read his fine penmanship, resulting in his having to redo the papers at a slower paced as he tried to simplify his hand for the benefit of the lesser learned.

He felt like a child again, carefully drawing his pen on the paper with a look of both determination and frustration. It didn't help that Mr. Harbook's clerical office was in his house and thus subject to the habitation of the man's son who seemed to take way too much interest in prodding at his nerves.

"I'm surprised a man like you as such a…  _developed_  background," Kay said as he meandered into the office as Mias was trying to finish up the last few pages of the rewritten work. He approached the desk casually and slipped one of the papers into his hand to examine. "Such beautiful calligraphy… yet I nearly can't read it."

"It doesn't require much skill," Mias told him, discreetly mocking Kay's intellect.

"You said you were disowned," Kay ignored him and prodded further. "But I think if you were from a family that taught such writing, I would have knowledge of it. I can't say I've heard of any Dormans'."

"Just because you don't have knowledge of it doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Mias commented dryly. He was used to his brothers poking their heads around him when he was working and so ignoring them to continue was one of his skills he could put to good use.

"True, but there's something about you that I can't put my finger on," He leaned back against the desk, his hands holding the edge as if they were having a pleasant conversation for him to so freely relax. "You've scruffed up a bit since you arrived, but there's no hiding the way you carry yourself. You've fallen further than middle class."

Mias ignored him this time.

"I had thought your wife might have been a servant you took a liking to, but she's not tame enough to be subservient now, is she? Perhaps she was a prostitute? Now  _that_  would be a cause for being disowned."

This whelp didn't have an unuttered thought, did he? Mias commented internally as he tried to steel himself to the insult of Elle's honor, knowing defending it openly would only lead to trouble – and there was very little he could do to prove Kay otherwise. He'd think what he wanted to think regardless of what Mias told him.

"You know, it's rather rude of you to not carry a conversation," Kay said with a slick back of his hair.

"It's also rude to interrupt someone while they're working and accusing one's wife of being a prostitute, so let's agree we both don't have the manners necessary for civil conversation and end this trivial exchange."

Kay's eye twitched in irritation. Mias' wording was too smart to not have insulting undertones. "You better watch it. We pay your salary and a house to rent."

"Are you threatening me?" Mias glanced up from the paperwork, always amused when Kay acted too big for his britches.

"Am I?" He smirked. "You wouldn't want to find out, would you?"

Mias cringed at the thought of what he must have been like at that age, making the same threats – and granted he could back them up, but the mist youthful arrogance wafting around such talk was nearly nauseating. Maybe it'd be in Kay's best interest if he brought him down a peg or two, but striking a man in his own house was a tad barbaric for Mias' tastes and so he didn't acknowledge the man.

"Hm, yes, that's right. Good to see you know your place."

The thought of setting Kay on fire brought Mias enough comfort to finish his work and set the desk right before grabbing his jacket off the chair to head home. "If that's all, I'll be leaving."

Kay didn't have a snarky retort for that, and surprisingly let Mias leave with the last word with only a discontented look on his face.

Mias felt a chill run through him the moment he opened the door and started down the hill, having to be extra careful given the slipperiness and his limp. He was slowly putting weight back on his foot, but today wasn't the day to be strength training. He just wanted to get home before the rain smudged the concealing makeup around his eyes. He kept his head down to guard them and watch his feet, but it didn't save him from a slipping on a mud patch and falling face first into the wet ground.

Definitely not one of his finer moments, but his fear of embarrassment at least remained at bay given the growing dark skies and scarce folk out this way. He sat himself up and sighed as he wiped his face off and slowly got back to his feet with a slight wobble.

When he arrived home he was shivering a bit and eager to build up the fire and boil some water to both warm and clean himself. He had the small bathing tub and stool set up and was in the process of undressing when the door opened and let in another chill and with it Elle, already back from work.

"I'm home," she announced with a smile and pulled back the hood of her cloak.

"BRR!" Mias shivered out loud as the cold air hit his bare skin and he curled up on the stool to keep in what little body heat he could.

"Sorry!" She apologized as she hung her cloak up and hurried over to convey her full penance for the act by throwing her arms around him to squeeze him tightly. "I'll warm you up right away!"

"Hehe, I'm alright," he chuckled before they exchanged a quick kiss and Elle touched his cheek. "Hm?"

"You're filthy," she said flatly.

"I'm aware," he answered.

"Your make-up smudged," she noted, moving a finger up to his eyes.

"It was on my way home. No one saw," he told her as he watched her hand fish out the wash cloth from the hot water and bring it to his face to clean it off.

"Well I figured that much or we'd have an angry mob at our door," Elle smiled and wiped away all the dirt and makeup after a few strokes before smiling wider. "Besides, I don't know if I'd want anyone to see how handsome you really are."

Mias smirked and of course pulled her in for another kiss. "How was work?"

"It's alright. Just slow," she said as she dipped the cloth into the water, rung it out, and took it to his back for him. "You?"

"Completely abysmal. They think my handwriting is too fancy to be legible."

Elle giggled. "They always find something, don't they?"

"Not that I fault them entirely for not knowing how to read a finer script, but I can only dumb-down so much."

"And if you want to move some place else where you can find a better job, I won't argue. We've made progress here at least, haven't we? Saved up a little money. It'll be spring before we know it."

"To be honest, I didn't really think we'd be on our own this long," he confessed, enjoying the feel of the hot cloth on his back and grateful to Elle for taking up the task.

"You have to face reality Mias – we might very well be on our own for years."

"I know," he nodded his head and glanced back at her. "And in a way I hope for it, but I know the likelihood of this lasting is…"

"We hardly need to talk about it again," Elle smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm more concerned about your foot."

"It's healing, I assure you. I'm just being overly cautious," he smiled back before sneezing and feeling his nose run cold as a bit of mucus dripped out. "Ugh… Bloody weather…"

"I suppose we should prepare for any of being ill this winter," Elle suggested as she let him take over washing himself so she could start a supper for the two of them. "Make sure we have plenty of extra blankets and some honey for sore throats."

"It was just a sneeze, Elle," Mias said as he lathered up the bar soap in the wash cloth before giving himself a thorough scrub. He understood she wanted to be prepared for something they  _could_  handle, as opposed to when his brothers would make their move, but combating little things like colds seemed silly… until a week later he kept complaining about a runny nose and a sore throat.

"It's a cold – they happen, be grateful it's not the flu," she told him as she poured him a cup of tea after work and brought the duvet over his shoulders. "Of course if you were bedridden you'd probably gripe a lot less."

"Are you honestly complaining about my complaining?" He asked in an unamused and hoarse voice.

"I know you're uncomfortable, but if you'd stop groaning and concentrate on getting some rest you'll feel better sooner," she tried to phrase it gently, but even Elle admitted she was sounding like a told-you-so mother. She cleared her throat to acknowledge her tone, and physically suggested they move to the bed (which they had moved toward the center of the room to get better warmth from their hearth in the coming colder days) to relax. "…Do you resent my not being the pampering sort…?"

"A little, but you're probably right not to spoil me…" He said between small sips of his tea. "It makes when I need you to be more sympathetic worth the pain… I guess…"

"Well that wasn't my intention. I still care about you despite not coddling you," she leaned against his right side and nuzzled against him. "It still takes some getting used to… being close to you… especially when we aren't having sex."

"We can certainly have sex if you'd feel more comfortable that way," he beamed, only to be taken over by a brief coughing fit.

"Hehe, I don't think you should have that exertion right now," she declined and snuck a hand under his shirt to rub his bare back.

"Yeah, but colds never end quickly…" he lamented.

"You'll be alright," Elle said softly and continued to rub his back until he finished his tea and decided to have a lie down. "Gonna turn in early?"

"I'm hoping all I need is a long rest…" He positioned himself on his side to ease his breathing while Elle pulled up all the covers for him to tuck him in. "…Elle?"

"Hm?"

"Would you…" His cheeks turned a light red, causing the concern over a fever to cross Elle's mind first as she leaned closer to him. "…stroke my hair…?"

"You're embarrassed to ask for  _that_?" Elle raised her skeptical eyebrow.

"It's a rather childish request—"

Elle shook her head as she curled up next to him, body half propped up on one arm while the other extended to his head where her fingers raked through the thick dark locks. "Consider your usual requests, I welcome the childish ones."

"Heh… soon as I'm better, you'll be rewarded for nursing me."

"You hush about rewarding me and sleep, Mister," she scolded, although it was hard to maintain a straight face. Mias was quite a handful, and being the lucky receiver of all ill fortune hadn't made things any easier for him, but as far as Elle knew he was handling them in stride as his mental health had yet to cause any relapse of the physical variety. She could only hope winter didn't have any more surprises in store for them.

A couple weeks later finally had Mias recovered from his cold and moving around capably. He needed a few more weeks of stretching and building muscle in his foot, but it was by all accounts healed. His morale, however, faired differently due to the recent frosty weather that slowly began to freeze the tiny village of Treven in preparation for the snows of winter, resulting in a long sigh as he tucked himself back under the comforter after seeing the sight of the first fall of white powder out the nearest window.

"You alright…?" Elle asked quietly while taking him into her arms to help warm him up faster.

"Just cold…" He told her, unable to keep from smiling as she began rubbing up against him.

"Then let's get you warmed up," she smiled, making sure they both were snuggly under the covers and skin to skin.

Mias smiled and relaxed on his side, tilting his head up on his pillow as her lips found his neck. Perhaps the cold was good for something after all. "Mm~"

It was rare for Elle to wake up in a frisky mood, but she couldn't help herself this particular morning. It was just cold enough to want to cuddle closer and warm up with a light round of lovemaking. Kissing his skin felt good, and while his reactions to her touch always held their own pleasure, today it amused her as well to make him squirm for once as she and her tongue grew bolder with their exploration.

"Mm! Did you wake up on  _my_  side of the bed, my dear?" He chuckled happily, before a nibble on his nipple made him hiss back a moan. Subsequent kisses downward made him forget speaking altogether and as Elle disappeared under the covers, he sprawled onto his back and took a deep breath.

He couldn't see what she was doing, but he could feel it – her breath, her lips, her fingertips, all in tender contact with his nether region before being swallowed by the moist heat of her mouth.

"MM! Elle…!" He squeezed his eyes shut and curled a fistful of sheet in one hand while the other reached back to grab the headboard. Staying still when she gave head was quite the challenge, especially since her skill for doing so had only grown. It made him ravenous for her, but he was constantly torn between letting her finish or hastily taking her in his arms and ravishing her tenfold for the pleasure she gave him.

His internal debate finished abruptly with Elle throwing back the sheets and making a mad dash for the nearest bucket in the kitchen and subsequently retching to vomit, though he didn't hear any sound of sick empty into the bucket.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" she groaned weakly and spit out what saliva she could to try and give herself some sense of relief. "My stomach suddenly lurched…"

Mias crawled out of bed using one of the blankets as a shawl and walked over to her to hug and cover her as the sensation returned and she wretched again, this time bringing up a bit of sick. He held her quietly, knowing if she was ill the best course of action was to let her puke out what she could in the hopes it'd relieve her suffering all the sooner.

"Ah… that came out of no where…" She said as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, pushed the bucket away, and leaned back against him.

"Better?"

"A little… but it just hurts," she said, placing a hand over to stomach and then they both fell silent for a few seconds. "…You don't think it's…?"

"No… You can't  _possibly_  be…"

"Maybe we didn't time it right…?"

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions. I mean, you're due for your period aren't you? Could it be cramps?"

"It's possible, but it's never made me sick like this before… Maybe I caught a bug at work. I'm cooped up while you're outside – makes sense I'd catch the flu or something."

"Do you ache anywhere else?" He asked, putting his hand to her forehead to check her temperature.

"Not really… but throwing up does make you feel weak all over sometimes."

She did feel warm, but Mias could attribute that to her arousal. Still, he had it in his mind to be cautious and with her done throwing up for the time being, carried her back to bed to rest. "Mias, I'm alright."

"I want to be sure," he said as he tucked her in and fluffed her pillow behind her. "You'll stay home and rest today."

"I'm almost certain I'm not pregnant," Elle told him. She knew her body fairly well, leaving only a little bit of doubt for the answer to be pregnancy. It felt more like a stomach bug to her, and as she rested, the ache was already dulling. "There's no need to look like it's the end of the world."

"I worry," he told her as he brushed his fingers passed her cheek. "And there's very little I can do to help you if you are…"

"It's a big if Mias, but if I am, there's nothing you need to do differently, alright?"

"That's not going to be possible," he said flatly.

She smiled at him. "Then could you bring me some water?"

"Of course, my love," he smiled back and kissed her cheek only to be swatted on his posterior as he turned away.

"You use way too many terms of endearment," she playfully scolded.

"Because you only ever use my name," he argued from the kitchen. The peaceful squabble lightened the mood in the cottage to one where Mias finally felt confident enough to leave her alone to rest while he went in to work, although there was still some reluctance.

"I'll be fine," Elle assured him.

"But we're out here all on our own. Can I at least send one of the women from the village to check on you?"

"If it'll make you feel better…" she consented.

"It will," he smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

"Mhm," she smiled gently from the bed as she settled back under the covers to close her eyes. She was very tired for some reason.

"Alright, get some rest now." Mias kissed her forehead once more for good luck before leaving for work. He stopped in at the pub first to tell Morwen that Elle wouldn't be in today and if it were possible to have her or one of the other women check up on her. She promised she would and with that, Mias made his way up the hill to the Harbrooks' to see what sort of clerical work they'd have him doing today.

Meanwhile, Elle slept the morning away without much concern for her well being until she woke up dreary eyed past noon. She felt… wet, and not in the good way. She put a hand to her forehead and felt a noticeable heat from her body. Fever.

In a way, she was relieved to know it was an illness and not pregnancy, but at the same time it posed a dilemma. She was on her own for the time being and would have to treat herself. She overestimated the severity of her condition first by peeling out of her nightdress on her own and pouring a bit of cool water for a wipe down. It felt good, but every action fatigued her further.

Deciding her best course of action was to crawl back into bed and sleep it off, she did so. She'd have to bear with being uncomfortable and sweat it out. It was a good plan, until another wave of nausea hit her and this time she couldn't make it to the bucket.

"Oh… god…"

A knock at the door came about an hour later and knowing Elle had been ill, the less reserved Ginny saw no harm in opening the door to poke her head in. "Elle? It's Ginny. Morwen said you were sick. I'm here to check on you."

No answer, and curiously Ginny didn't see Elle. The bed was empty and the hearth was only burning embers, causing her to wonder if anyone was home.

"Elle?" The girl stepped inside and after a few paces spotted Elle collapsed on the floor, curled into a ball and unresponsive. After a shriek and a cuss, Ginny rushed to her aide. One touch to her skin and she felt the fever, and it was high too. Not knowing what else to do at the moment, she gathered Elle up in her arms and trudged outside into the cold. "Oh jeez! Oh jeez! What do I do?! What do I do?!"

Elle coughed and her skin prickled against the cold, but she didn't move.

In a bid to get her fever down, Ginny bent down with her and scooped up a handful of the powdery snow. It was hardly the packing sort, but Ginny gathered as much as she could in her hand before pressing it to Elle's forehead where it quickly melted. She repeated the process a few times before realizing she'd have to do something else, and leaving her out in the cold wasn't the answer.

"Mnnn…" Elle made a groan that sounded like she was coming around as Ginny took her back into the house and set her on the bed.

"Elle, can you hear me?" Ginny noticed the sick on the floor and cussed again under her breath, but kept her focus on Elle as she brought up the blankets and opened the window to get the girl some fresh air.

"Mi…" She muttered in a daze.

"Your what?" Ginny kept trying to get her talking.

"Mias… sorry…" Was all Elle was able to mumble.

"Oh great, she's delirious…" Ginny said aloud, realizing just how out of her depth she was when it came to nursing the sick. She'd have to go get help. "Elle, if you can hear me, please just stay in bed. I'll be back with help as soon as I can."

Another bit of mumbling was all Ginny got in response.

Elle wasn't aware of how bad her health had deteriorated since the morning. She knew she didn't feel well, knew that her stomach felt hollow and the lack of nourishment was only making her weaker. She didn't notice the fever after a point, not that she could. Everything was a daze, making her wonder if she was conscious or dreaming – she couldn't be sure. She knew she heard voices, all of them female and familiar: one panicked, the other concerned, and the other calmly taking control over the situation.

Where was Mias?

Her mind wasn't in a state to recall he was at work. All she knew was he wasn't there and she wanted him to be. If Mias was there, everything would be okay. So why wasn't he there? Had she done something…? Was he not there because she didn't tell him she loved him or because she didn't give him a loving nickname? If that was the reason, she was sorry…

"She's extremely dehydrated," Talia told Ginny and Delith as she finished a quick examination of Elle's condition. "Ginny, you run and get her husband. I'm not sure what good he'll do, but if she gets any worse he ought to be here with her."

"R-Right…" Ginny didn't question Talia's instruction and was out the door once again to put her athletic prowess to good use.

"Delith, help me get some water down her throat," Talia ordered as the two pressed on with treating Elle.

Elle was vaguely aware of being made to drink. The cold water came from melted snow this time, chilling her internally in a way that began shivers. The filling of her stomach returned the nausea, but she didn't vomit, leaving the discomfort to settle and make her feel worse. And Mias still wasn't there.

"Pardon my intrusion Mr. Harbrook!" Ginny called out as she slammed the man's front door open and hurried inside past the stunned butler and maid who didn't quite know how to react to a girl just suddenly barging in.

"What's this now?" Edric was enjoying his pipe in the parlor when he saw Ginny run by.

"Mias works in your office for you, doesn't he?!" She'd only been in the house a few times, but she was pretty sure she remembered where the office was.

"Er, yes," the toddled after her, his gut and smoking habit not making for the greatest agility, but her panic had him curious about the situation.

"Mias!" Ginny called for him as she threw open door after door looking for the office when she finally succeeded on the fourth attempt. She found Mias attending to a pile of paperwork while a bothersome Kay tried to prove his worth by seeing to another stack of more important documents. "You gotta go home!"

His heart sunk. "Elle…?"

"C'mon!" Ginny beckoned with her arm and Mias was up in an instant, grabbing his jacket and struggling to don it as he ran.

"H-Hey! You can't keep bailing off work!" Kay shouted after him.

Mias ignored him and the pondering Mr. Harbrook as he and Ginny ran back to the door, leaving the older man even more bewildered and coughing from being out of breath.

"What do you suppose that was about?" He asked once his lungs relaxed.

"Who gives a shit? He's an irresponsible employee, Father."

"Perhaps, but he does a good job. He can't help that life complicates when he gets to do it."

"You're far too lean on him. He's a rude, self-centered man who's sole focus is his wife."

"Don't speak on what you cannot understand, Kay," he said before coughing again. "Mn… I need to go sit down. You'll see to the rest of the paperwork, won't you?"

Kay didn't answer, rather he grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He was getting sick of these write offs and wasn't about to stand for it much longer.

Mias' lungs were burning from the cold air by the time he and Ginny arrived at his house, but it didn't stop him from calling Elle's name with what breath he still had. He knew the fever was bad the moment he laid eyes on her and the fact that both Delith and Talia were sitting vigil for her told him there wasn't much more anyone else could do at this point.

"I think we've brought her fever down slightly, but she hasn't regained consciousness," Delith told him.

"And we don't have much in the way of medicine. It was hard enough to get water in her," Talia added.

"Elle…" Mias' fears over the worst crept closer, but he pushed them away as he went to her side and touched her cheek. Her skin felt clammy and looked a bit pale up close. Whatever illness befell her struck quickly in the hours since he left her. He was grateful his worry saw fit to have her looked in on otherwise who knows how much worse it could have been by now. "Can you hear me, dearest? I need you to wake up."

She groaned in response, barely aware of his presence, but indeed acknowledging it.

"There's no time for your stubbornness." He encouraged as he helped her sit up and let her lean against him as Talia handed him a cup of water for him to put to her lips. He tilted it back for her, but most of it dribbled out of her mouth unconsumed.

"I fear she's too weak," Talia told him.

Mias feared she was right, and wished desperately that he had his magic, or at least one of Percy's remedies. He remembered the chef had given them some useful aids, but they'd been in Elle's pack which was subsequently lost when fleeing the ghoul, and since their health had been fine up until now the thought for acquiring more hadn't crossed his mind. "Is there no one in the area with better medical skill?"

"Closest city with a proper doctor is the port south of here, but that's a long ways away," Delith answered.

"Shit," Mias cursed again, but one look at Elle taking shallow breaths in his arms made everything else seem irrelevant. "…What about post birds?"

"Um, I believe there's an owl in the next town," Delith looked to Talia who confirmed with a nod.

"I need someone to send a message, and I want no questions asked with what I'm going to tell you, just remember it and see that it's delivered: Send it the manor of Mathias Dormaeus. Tell them we're in Treven and that Elle has a high fever and needs urgent care."

"Mathias Dormaeus?!" The three women were visibly shocked.

"Do not question the location, just see that it gets there!" He barked, scaring Ginny off right away to take care of it.

"…Mias… is the preferred name for Mathias Dormaeus." Talia said slowly. "Is this a coincidence?"

"Do you really want to know?" Mias asked as he tried to get Elle to drink again.

The two women could tell there was a connection, but a silent aura of intimidation being directed at them if they inquired much further.

"Elle… please…" Mias begged when she once again was unable to swallow much of the water.

"Um… Do you need anything else?" Delith asked.

"No… you can go…" He said quietly, and so they left without another word – not that there was much that could be said. All he could do was pray taking the risk would insure Elle's life.

Hours passed without word of whether or not his message was even sent, nor was there any change in Elle's condition, which was good for the sole fact she didn't seem to be worsening. He managed to get a little more water into her, but it did little to lower or fever or return her to consciousness. Still, there wasn't anything else Mias could do for her and he hated it. Helpless was a state he despised with his entire being, but such was the cost of being a normal man.

It was dark when he finally heard a knock on his door and left Elle's side momentarily to answer it.

"Master Mias?" Hilda cocked her head to the side, surprised to find her master without his marks.

"Hilda…" He heaved a relieved breath at the sight of his post bird and wiped his eyes clean. "Yes, it's me."

"You're lucky 'the only little house outside the village' is a specific enough address for me to find," she said as she pulled out a letter and a package from the holster on her belt. "But that owl you sent was fairly haughty. White feathered bitch – thinks she's all that because she's a better winter flyer."

"That's nice Hilda, but I don't have the time to chitchat. Fly home now."

"Can't do that…" She said slowly, eyeing the letter she handed to him. "Not yet anyway."

"Then sit down and wait. I have to tend to her."

"Yes sir!" She saluted, knocking a few items off the kitchen table as her wings and then making more racket as she tried to pick them up.

Mias ignored her and went to the small package first – finding a variety of useful medicines from Percy all sent in small paper envelopes with the one to be used immediately for fever marked for him to do so. He got a fresh cup of water for Elle and emptied the packet into it, turning the fluid to a pale greenish yellow. Knowing Elle still wasn't likely to drink properly, he took a sip first and proceeded to pass it with his mouth all while being observed from the kitchen table by a very happy bird woman.

"You look like a mama bird feeding her baby," Hilda grinned.

"Hardly the same circumstance," Mias told her as he wiped his lip on the back of his hand. At least he knew she had something in her now to help fight off the illness. It gave him a little breathing room to address the letter he'd tucked into his belt. "I'm not going to like what these say, am I?"

"You are not," she said with calm certainty.

Bracing himself, Mias broke the seal and opened it.

_"To my dear brother Mias, how nice to finally hear from you. Is the honeymoon over so soon? My, my, you must be desperate if you're already contacting us. I must say it's surprisingly naïve of you to think we wouldn't seize control over your manor and servants. You should have seen the runt try to maintain his lordship – it was adorable, but the boy has his studies and simply doesn't have the time to be master of such a domain. I hope you don't mind my overseeing things. A pity to hear our little bird is ill, so I'll allow medicine to be sent as it's my deepest wish for you both to be receptive when I visit you in a few days. It's only proper to welcome family into your new home, is it not? I've been dying to see your humble abode. All my love, Elias Severin Dormaeus."_

The look on Mias' face as he finished reading it was surprisingly calm. He might have known Elias would do something like this, but the optimist in him hoped his string of bad luck might have finally broken. "…How bad is it?"

"I honestly don't know," Hilda told him with her head bowed. "Lord Durias was against it, so I think he's been cautious with his brutality, but I know they're all scared…"

"Fuck… this is entirely my fault…"

"I'm supposed to return to Lord Elias with the confirmation. He was already departing when I left."

"Is it just him?"

"Just him, but he sent word to your brothers of course and he's leaving Duncan and Iedra in charge while he's away."

"He let that woman back into my house? My gods, it's all gone to hell then…"

"Do you… have a plan, sir?" She asked, knowing that Mias usually did have a plan of action for such situations.

"I don't…" He admitted, looking back at Elle. "All I could think about was her… I knew the risks, but…"

"That sounds like love then, sir," she smiled. "None of us ever expected you to care about our well being anyway, so we knew what we were getting into when we joined your staff."

"Hilda, you're not just my messenger," he reminded her.

"Yeah, I know, but I like flying to your houses best. You keep the best gardens. The winter house is still only frosted over and it's so pretty!"

"Elias didn't seize the winter house?"

"Huh? No. Everyone is still at the summer manor, which is no fun flying around in the winter with those cold sea winds. Brr!"

"Hilda, I take it after you report to Elias you'll fly to the rookery?"

"Well yeah, where else would I go?"

"I want you to go back to the manor, avoid being seen by Duncan and Iedra if you can manage and talk to Malcolm. Tell him to take a few vials of my oblivion water and have Percy spike the wine. I want you then to make sure all of them get out and retreat to the winter house. I have better spell protection for them there, at least I did before these…" He said with a glance of his cuffs. "Will you do this for me?"

"You can count on me, Master Mias!" She smiled wide with anther salute.

"Then go do what you do," he smirked as she readied herself and hurried out the door, silently taking off into the night and once again leaving Mias on his own with Elle, who despite the medicine, still had yet to awaken.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 73-75. Originally written in 2015.


	26. Chapter 26

Word around the village became of illness rather than the idenity of the latest residents. Apparently Elle was only the first to fall ill, the second being Rhodemon and few other men from Mias' work group, and then both Big Jon and Morwen which led to the shut down of the pub and limiting of most social interaction in the village once enough sick men made it impossible for work to take place. The Harbrooks weren't sparred either, Kay battling a flu that had it coming out both ends, and Edric taking up with a violent cough. Such was the season, but whatever it was didn't appear to be fatal if treatment began soon enough. Thus far the only person who died was the old widow Tilfield who'd been in failing health for the past year anyway, but it still had Mias quiet concerned given how weak Elle remained.

She never was aware enough to talk to him, though her response to taking liquid increased, allowing him to get her the water she needed and a few spoonfuls of soup broth to offer some nutrients. Sickness was something he didn't have nearly enough experience in treating; wounds were a simple matter comparatively, and with the promise of Elias visiting, he figured he'd once again be treating those as well. The only saving grace was the snow that continued to fall, slowing and even preventing travel in some cases. With any luck they'd have a few more days to prepare, and hopefully Elle would be well enough by then.

Mias was rather surprised he didn't catch whatever it was that was going around, but aside from the common cold, his medical history had no deeper battles with such severe ailments. Maybe the odd fever or two as a young child, but nothing in memory he could truly recall struggling against.

He kept himself busy by thoroughly cleaning the house and what bedding he could when Elle didn't need it, despite the difficulty drying blankets in doors posed. He knew nothing felt better than cleanliness, and Elle seemed to sleep more soundly when he changed her into a fresh nightdress. At night he'd sit in his chair next to the bed and read to her one of the novels she bought him – one of them being a coming-of-age tale about a squire and a dragon he saw as a companion rather than a foe to vanquish as his lord desired. Not a terribly exciting read, but a gentle enough tale to help pass the evening.

He was preparing to start another chapter, when he noticed Elle's eyes struggling to open, which they eventually did after slowly blinking and adjusting her vision. A sign of progress, he ruled as she'd barely been able to lift them at all the past few days. "Elle…? Are you awake?"

She slowly tilted her head towards him and nodded, all of her body slowly shifting at once as she'd been still for far too long. "Mmnnnnggghhh…!"

"You must be sore," he noted, setting the book aside to help her sit up.

"Everything aches…" she spoke, her voice dry and tired.

"I can imagine. You've been unresponsive for three days," he answered. "Your fever broke last night, but it made you so weak you've been sleeping a near full day."

"Jeez…." She groaned, lifting a hand to her face and then back into her hair.

"Aside from the aches, how do you feel?" He asked.

"Hungry," she answered, finally settling back against the headboard, cushioned by freshly fluffed pillows. "But maybe I should wait… I don't want to throw up again…"

"I'll bring you a bowl of broth," he smiled and kissed her forehead as he stood up.

"…Have you been taking care of me this whole time?" She asked.

"Mmhmm," he smirked as he brought a spoon and bowl from the kitchen and retrieved the kettle from the fireplace hook to pour her some broth. "You sound surprised. Why wouldn't I take care of you?"

"I don't know…" she admitted meekly, pulling the covers up over her face a bit to hide an embarrassed blush. "It's hard to picture you caring that much about someone… it's easy when things go smoothly, but when life gets difficult…"

"You seem to forget I can be just as stubborn as you," he told her as he reclaimed his chair and spooned a small portion out to her. "But this will be much easier now that you're conscious."

"It'd be even easier if you'd let me feed myself," she informed him, lowering the blanket just enough to let the spoon touch her lips to sip the broth.

"You can attempt more tomorrow. I don't want you over exerting yourself," he scolded, bringing her another spoonful.

"Have you been alright…?" She asked in between sips.

"Terribly lonely without you, my dear."

"You poor thing," she smiled a bit. "I'm sorry… you must have been worried."

"You scared me – Ginny said she found you collapsed on the floor, and you were so dehydrated at one point because we couldn't get you to drink any water. I thought you might…"

"It was that bad…?"

"Elle, I had to send word home," he told her, knowing the longer he kept it from her, the worse it'd be. "I was short on options and time, but you needed medicine."

"…And what cost are we paying for it…?" She asked quietly.

"Elias says he's coming to visit, and that was a couple days ago now. The weather may delay him, but I suspect he could arrive as early as tomorrow night."

"…'Visit'…" She weakly scoffed.

"If you're not strong enough to hide, than perhaps you'll be weak enough not to bother. Given the value Durias has placed on us, I'm not so much concerned about our well being but rather the village people's by revealing who we are…"

"I guess… we should attempt to welcome him as best we can. I hate the thought of it, but that's what he wants, isn't it? To see us humble and meak?"

Mias cringed, but knew she made a point. They weren't in any position to fight Elias off, but humoring him may appease him enough to get the visit over and done with.

"I know… I don't think I can make pleasantries with him either, but… I'll try," she closed her eyes and yawned. "Ah… how can I be so tired…?"

"Being sick is very tiresome," he smiled and set the empty bowl on the nightstand before helping her arrange the blankets and pillows as she laid back down on her side.

"You'll come to bed with me, won't you…?" She asked, noticing the blanket and pillow he had on the rug in front of the fireplace.

"You sure? I gave you the whole bed for your comfort."

Elle shook her head and reached a hand out from the blanket to grasp the sleeve of his shirt. "I like having you next to me…"

"Then how could I possibly refuse?" He chuckled and lifted a leg over her to crawl onto his side of the bed. He didn't go under the covers, rather found himself comfortable enough on top of them to help snuggle her in tightly. "But if you're not ready to deal with him, I want you to transform and hide."

"No…" Elle said sleepily while tucking her head near his neck. "We're in this together… so you're not going to face him alone… besides, you're all the more likely to fight if I'm not there to mediate…"

Perhaps that was true, but if either of the twins wanted to tear into the other, there'd be very little Elle could do to prevent it. He didn't want her getting hurt, but if it was a risk she was willing to take, he wouldn't force her to do otherwise. He trusted her to do what was best, though this time it brought him little comfort.

The following morning was a not so quiet one as Mias busied himself in the kitchen chopping carrots and bits of left over chicken from his own meals to add to the soup broth he'd been feeding Elle for her recovery and it was a good thing too beause she was ravenous for solids, even soft ones.

"Are you sure you don't want my help? We'll need to have food ready for you-know-who," Elle asked from bed. She was sat up and busying herself with finishing a pair of winter gloves she'd been working on – they were lined with rabbit fur and quite soft, but a bit difficult to sew given her unfamiliar working with a pelt, thus making it a slow process.

"I can handle soup," he said confidently. "Oh, I'll go check my traps in a bit and see if I've snared another rabbit. It's Elias' favorite game."

"I suppose I could start making leg warmers since we have the pelts…" Elle theorized. "I'm still not very good at this…"

"Let me see," Mias said after dumping the chopped veggies and meat into the kettle and setting the cutting board on the nightstand.

"Gimme your hand," Elle gestured for his right, which he gave, and she carefully slid the unfinished glove on, the expansion of the material from his hand causing the seams to split slightly. "Oh… see? I thought I cut the pattern big enough, but it's all slightly too small once I sew it together…"

"It feels nice though," he smiled. "They'll work if they're yours, right?"

"Yes, but you're the one who's outside more so I should finish yours first."

He chuckled. "Then make me mittens instead of gloves."

"Aren't gloves more usef—"

"I want mittens," he insisted as he gently tugged off the glove and kissed her cheek.

"Okay," Elle blushed a bit and smiled.

"…Are you well enough to have me touch you…?" He asked cautiously, not wanting any advances to be ill received.

She blushed brighter. "I… suppose it couldn't hurt… just a little…"

"Mm," he smiled and pressed her lips down to her neck, kissing the flesh very delicately that gave Elle pleasant goosebumps.

"Is my being bedridden that much of turn-on?" She asked while tilting her head back to allow him better access to her neck, shoulders, and clavicles.

"Hehe, no, it's the waiting for you to recover… You know how I get when you let my desires build~" He said with a purr in his voice as licks and kisses made their way up to her lips. "You are the beauty of delayed gratification."

She giggled into their kiss. He sometimes paid her the oddest compliments, but she honestly loved them all. The fact he could find so many unique ways to praise her never ceased to amaze her, especially now when she clearly didn't feel at her most sensual, appealing self. "I never expected I'd have such a handsome nurse to tend to me."

"Hm, I see I have another condition I'll have to treat once your strength has returned," he grinned. "Luckily I have just the thing when applied directly to the affected area does wonders~"

Elle laughed and there lips met again, this time holding for longer until the giggles settled and only the blush remained. "Mias… I…"

Her opportunity to confess was swiftly snatched away by a knock at the door, causing them both to pause and stare at the wooden barrier.

"Do you think it's…?"

"He wouldn't do something so polite and common place," Mias assured her as he got up and went to answer it. It was Finn, as scrawny as ever and looking a bit shaken. "Finn, what is it?"

"Uh, sorry to disturb you, but, um… well… I was asked to go around and tell everyone… Mr. Harbrook died…" He told them, adding in the details it'd been his cough. He'd been unable to breathe on his own during the night and subsequently asphyxiated.

"That's… unsettling," Mias said as Finn hadn't the time to stay and chat and returned to Elle's bedside.

"Had he been sick?" Elle asked.

"Back before the harvest he started having that cough, but chill air does that to folks. I didn't think it was that bad…"

Elle wondered if maybe he'd had lung cancer, something much harder to diagnose and treat in this world, but knowing the exact cause didn't change the results.

"And that leaves Kay completely in charge…" Mias shuddered.

"Oh dear," Elle realized that fact as well and knew very well how different the son was from his father. "W-Well, we don't know if that'll change much of anything. There's hardly any work right now given the season and the death of a parent… can really change a person."

"I won't argue that it can, but that doesn't mean it will…"

They both would have liked to believe that, but even at the funeral the following day, Kay had a rather dark scowl on his face perhaps from his inconsolable mother clinging to him and bawling like a banshee. Being one of the few fit men well enough to attend, Mias found himself a pallbearer with five others strong enough to lift the old blowhard's coffin and take it to the small village cemetery that lay over one of the hills.

He hated funerals, not that anyone enjoyed one, but being a part of one was uncomfortable. He liked and respected his boss, he owed the man for his kindess and reason, but he didn't know him… it didn't feel proper to tend to his last dealings before returning him to earth, but he did so as one last duty to the man before returning home to Elle who was still recovering, but finally up and about.

"How was it…?" She asked when he got home.

"Depressing," he said with a sigh and proceeded to tell her the details before fishing out a bottle of whatever liquor he could find to pour himself a glass. "Let me toast the man and that'll be the end of it."

"I'd join you, but I'm not quite confident enough with my stomach to drink," Elle said as she handed him a glass and he poured said drink.

"To Ed Harbrook," he lifted it and then promptly downed it in one gulp, followed by a long exhale.

"I take it since the family is still in mourning, there's been no word about work?"

"Yeah, and no one thinks there'll hardly be anything more until spring. We were lucky to get him in the ground before it was too frozen. Kay didn't look like he was in any mood to be thinking about business either."

"We still outta be neighborly and bring them a pie or something."

"Froms the looks of the wife, people have been bringing them pies for years."

"Mias!" Elle tried to scold him and hold down a laugh at the same time.

"What? You've seen Mrs. Harbrook. You can't not see her."

"You're horrible," Elle shook her head and returned to preparing lunch for the two of them.

They assumed that would have been the end of effects from Mr. Harbrook's passing, and life would go on normally, barring the growing anticipation of Elias. They expected their winter days to be quiet and largely uneventful, spending nights cozied up by the fire, and their days doing the everyday tasks. That was the dream, and a dream it was only set to be.

The day after Mr. Harbrook's funeral, Kay arrived at their door with an eviction notice using Mias' frequent absences from work as his excuse to seize back the property despite the fact they always paid their rent on time and Elle was still employed.

"You'll kick us out in the middle of winter knowing there's no where else we can go?! What's  _wrong_  with you?!" Elle was done restraining herself around him. This went way beyond being a mere asshole.

"I need to set a precesdent as the new lord of this village. I'm not a weak pushover like my father and you two have been a thorn in Treven's side since you arrived."

"You're the only one who thinks that," Mias assured him. He would have punched the man, had Kay not arrived with muscular backup behind him.

"I'm the only person whose thoughts matter," Kay smirked. "Pack your things and get out."

Elle looked to Mias, desperation in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. This eviction was indeed unjustified, but they didn't have any way to argue against it.

"Elle's been sick – you can't throw her back out into the cold!" Mias tried to appeal using her. If Kay had any fondness for her, he'd have to be a little sympathetic, wouldn't he?

"Yes, that would be a bit cruel of me, wouldn't it? Elle, you can come stay warm in my bed if you like."

That was the last straw, and Mias had no intention of stopping her from punching him as hard as she could in the face. It sealed their fate, but it gave them both some satisfaction of having hit the bastard, and causing both a severe bleed and fracture, but Elle wasn't about to hold back.

"I've never been more attracted to you," Mias told her as they began packing what belongings they could to take out to… the snow. It didn't make much sense for now, but he hoped he could go borrow a wagon from Thom.

"You coulda hit him much harder," Elle pouted.

"But then his goons would have hit me," he smiled at her. "You should go kick him in the crotch before we leave."

"You think I could manage that?" Elle giggled and glanced back at the overseer with his plugged nose hiding between his two henchmen.

"Stop your giggling and get back to work! I want this place cleared!" Kay ordered as best he could with his nose in the state it was in. It only made the couple laugh harder, which further aggravated him. How could they be laughing? He was taking their home! They had no place to go! And yet they were laughing! The imputence of this couple. "Burn it."

"Yes sir," the two thugs entered into the cottage before Mias or Elle could retrieve anything more and after disturbing the fire and spreading the embers, it wasn't long until the wooden structure began to smoke, the thatched roof igniting first and providing the heat needed to consume the house faster.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Elle screamed, trying to run in and stop it before it was too late, but Kay and his men made sure there was no going back.

"I can't stand eyesores," he told her coldly, shoving her back, thankfully into Mias' chest and receiving a dark glare from the sorcerer whose dark eyes were capturing the flames and reflecting his anger perfectly.

Mias knew there wasn't anything he could do, aside from hold Elle as she finally burst into tears – the obvious desired result as a grin returned to Kay's smug face.

"This isn't the sort of house warming I expected, but I praise your originality," a voice much like Mias' drew Kay's attention to an approaching figure guiding a grey horse up to the property. "A bit over the top, don't you think, brother?"

"You have my new landlord to thank, Elias," Mias told his twin, grateful and yet annoyed he'd obviously chosen this exact moment to announce his arrival.

"Do I?" Elias grinned, letting go of the reigns and swiftly disabling both of Kay's guards for the fun of it before pouncing on the man himself. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Landlord! Tell me, what did he do to get himself evicted?"

"H-He… didn't… work a few days…" Kay squeaked, already trembling as a blood soaked dagger loomed near his throat.

"Ah!" Elias looked over to Mias. "Mias, you didn't go to work? How irresponsible of you!"

"Because I'd broken my foot and Elle was sick. Other than that I've been very good about making my shifts, something his father understood before his passing the other day."

"So that's it." Elias looked back down at Kay and felt the man's trousers moisten in fear. A reaction he was used to. "A new little lord testing out his strength. I can admire that actually. You have to let your people know where they stand."

"E-Exactly, and I'm not weak like my father!"

"Perhaps, but strong men don't piss their pants when I ask questions," his smile faded as he drew his blade along Kay's throat teasingly. "And although I do not know you, you've already made a very poor impression. You see, that man and woman over there are mine to toy with. You do not have my permission to make him mad or her cry, and yet you have done so. I was expecting a nice visit, and you've gone and ruined it. It's not something I can forgive."

Kay's eyes darted to Mias. "C-C-Call him off! Call him off!"

Mias rolled his eyes, but knew from the sound of Elle's continuing to weep in his arms that killing the guy wouldn't make any of this better. "Elias, you've scared him enough. There's no need to kill him."

"Hmm…" Elias thought about it, and after some consideration stood up and watched as Kay squirmed back. "Run."

Dispersing his tears with a quick blink, Kay scrambled to his feet ahead of his bleeding guards and made a run for it, his henchmen limping after him and leaving behind a trail of blood from their injuries.

"That could have been more fun," Elias sighed and he wiped his blades and sheathed them before turning his attention back to the burning house. "Hm. Orange. Not a color I figured for either of you, but I like it."

"It was far nicer before…" Mias said remorsefully. It was a puny little cottage, but it'd been his first real home with Elle with only a few months of memories, but ones that still meant something to him.

* * *

"I see you're in good spirits," Mias began their conversation at the newly opened pub, Big Jon and Morwen kindly allowing them to take one of the rooms upstairs for as long as they needed it.

Elias had been provided with some of Mias' mark concealing make-up, a precaution Elias hardly saw as necessary given his reveal to the man with the most power in the village, but if Kay was in hysterics over the attack, perhaps some details had been overlooked or no one would believe a Dormaeus had attacked him. "I'm genuinely happy to see you. The past few months have been a bore. And your house really isn't as fun as I thought it'd be. Even your maid is dull."

"You know that's Cerigan's granddaughter."

"I know, so you'd think she'd have some of that old lady's attitude, but she just shrieks and faints whenever I try to talk to her. Your chef's a mute, the stableman doesn't leave the barn, and the Stag in the library is too nice. How ever did you stand living there?"

"I was doing research most of the time, and if not, I had a mistress. I prefer my staff have no impact on anything other than the tasks set to them."

"But I remember Malcolm being more entertaining, but he's become rather go-with-the-flow nowadays. I thought having Duncan with me would help spice things up, but they just ignore each other."

"They were never close to begin with," Mias reminded him. "And what's this about Iedra being there?"

"She visits whether I want her to or not. About the only fun I ever have really, but she's only good in small doses. Which is why I was hoping this wouldn't work out and you'd come crawling back."

"We're not crawling back. I didn't know what else to do for her…" Mias glanced up the stairs, wondering if Elle was ever going to come down out of their room. Not that he blamed her. If he was even the tiniest upset about the house, she was certainly distraught.

"Then marriage has been a good thing?"

"It's really not that different than how we were before. It took some time, but everything was going well up until now. I'm sorry you didn't get to be the one who ruined it."

"Yes, I'm quite upset," he pouted. "And I'm surprised you let a louse like that push you around."

"Elias, I have no power and you know that. I'm like any other man and I need to choose my battles. I also need to think about what's best for Elle. My actions affect her life now more than ever."

A creak on the stairwell brought the brother's attention to Elle as she descended, dressed in her apron with her haired pulled back – a sign she was ready to work.

"Elle, dearie, ye don't need to help us. Yer husband and brother-in-law are the only guests in here!" Morwen chuckled from behind the counter.

"But you've just opened back up; a few more are bound to trickle in wanting to raise a glass to Mr. Harbrook," she responded gently, her eyes still red from her crying.

"If I need ye, I'll call ye," Morwen pointed at her, directing she go take a seat with the brothers.

"Yes ma'am," Elle obeyed and approached the table was was about to pull up a chair when Mias pulled her onto his lap.

"You're not honestly thinking of working today," Mias queried, putting a hand to her cheek to encourage she hold her head up. "Sweetness, don't worry about money. We'll be alright."

"I know, but I have to do  _something_ … I feel so useless…" she told him.

"You're not useless."

"But everything we worked for…!" She said, on the brink of tears again.

"Shh," he brought their heads closer for comforting nuzzle. "We didn't lose anything important."

"But we even made a pie for Elias to criticize," Elle whimpered.

"Aw," Elias slumped his head onto the table. "Now I really wish I'd killed the guy."

"You can make him something else to insult," Mias told her.

"I can try insulting your work uniform, but unfortunately you do look like the sort of wench I'd take upstairs," he smirked. "Where there'd be a better pie under that apron."

"Sod off, Elias," Elle smiled, knowing Elias meant well with their odd exchange. Being too downtrodden to be targets had worked, just not in the way they thought it would.

"Not that I want him in here with us, but should he really be on his own?" Elle asked that night once the three had turned in to the rooms upstairs, Elias taking the room right across the hall from theirs.

"I think he's spent from this afternoon. It's a new enough environment for him to behave for a while," Mias answered, rubbing her arm as he spooned closer to her. "He's taking it as more of a game of course, but if it works, I won't argue with it."

"He can tease Kay, but anyone else in the village I'll feel guilty over…" Elle continued as she felt Mias' hand rubbing down her thigh, and then back up with the hem of her nightdress.

"It'll be fine," Mias assured her, knowing his twin well enough to gage whether or not there was danger in having him there. He raised Elle's nightgown over her hip and then let his hand run down her bare thigh, moving it forward slightly to allow his erection room to move into position. "Let's stop talking about him, alright? It's been over a week now and we both need some comforting…"

"Okay…" Elle whispered and tilted her head back to kiss him as he pushed himself forward, taking her fully in one thrust. "Mm!"

"Mmmm…" Mias smiled at her as he began moving back and forth at a slow speed, his hand gripping her thigh tightly to pull and push into her. "There we go… much better already…"

Elle couldn't argue with him, but did raise her leg higher to encourage he make deeper thrusts, which he readily did. "Ah! Mias…!"

"Hehe, mind your volume, my dear – the walls are thin," he teased.

Elle bit into her lower lip and moaned deeply, before Mias turned her further onto her stomach, encouraging she get her hands and knees, which she did – she wanted him deeper.

"Nnh!" Mias grunted loudly as he grabbed both her thighs to hold steady as he rocked his hips faster and deeper. He quickly realized how much he'd underestimated their ability to keep it down, and it didn't help that the bed creaked with each thrust either. "Forget it… call my name…"

"Mias…!"

"Uh-uh," he smirked. "My full name. It's more… rhythmic."

With Elle already panting and easily subjected to his desires, she responded as he wished. "Ma… thi… as…!"

"Mhm~ Rolls off the tongue, doesn't it Mirelle?"

"I don't care…! I'll call you whatever you want at this point…!" She heaved.

"Will you now?" He growled happily and held his hips for a moment as he once against turned her around, this time onto her back. He wanted to look at her, kiss her, give her everything he had, and more. "Call me the man you love."

Elle caught her breath in the moments they parted, and slowly smiled at him. "I already do."

"Tell me," he ordered, holding back at just the tip as he stared down at her.

"I love you…" She blushed, both his hips and lips crashing into her as soon as she finished speaking.

"Again," he ordered in between kisses.

"I love you," she answered, winding her arms around his neck to keep his lips close.

"Again!" He demanded with a hard thrust.

"I love you!" She gasped, her thighs hugging his hips as they quickly gained momentum. What started out so slow and gentle was now passionate and demanding, and she loved it. Loved him. Damn it, she loved him! The rest of the world really didn't matter when it came down to that simple fact. It was all she needed, all he needed. Even as sex came to its climax and the two began their descent, she continued to kiss his lips and repeat the phrase he longed to hear. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" He had the sweetest smile on his face and held her close, wanting to stay in her warmth and breathe in her scent all while listening to her repeat that phrase over and over in his ear.

Their night of passion resulted in a lazier morning, but one that still had Mias completely infatuated with her the moment he woke up with her confession still fresh on his mind and her sleeping form far too tempting to leave alone. He grinned to himself and crawled under the covers where he could let his hands and mouth touch her as he pleased, his light licks slowly arousing her in more ways than one.

"Mmm…" Elle slowly stretched out her arms and legs before relaxing against the pillows and lifting the sheet to see what mischief he was up to between her legs. He was clearly engaged in the activity and not wanting to bother him, lowered the sheet and stretched again, this time widened her legs apart and feeling his tongue dive in. "Mm!"

Moans aside, Mias' licks and sucks filled the room with a distinct sound that drowned out the quiet of the door opening and closing. The magician was unaware, even once Elle tensed up. It wasn't until he heard Elias' voice that he stopped.

"I didn't know breakfast in bed was an option," he said before taking a loud sip of his morning tea, the slurps purposely meant to aggravate.

"Elias!" Mias threw back the covers, evidence of his dealings still on his face.

Elle was bright red and had her hands up covering her eyes, too stunned from being caught to tell Elias off.

"Get the fuck outta here!"

"You got a lil something right there," Elias motioned to the left side of his mouth.

"GET OUT!" Mias had to physically push him towards the door to get him to comply.

"I'm hungry too," he pouted.

"Then go downstairs! There's a frickin' pub!"

"But I want what you're having," he grinned.

"OUT!" Mias finally got him out the door and locked it again. "And don't pick the lock!"

"Tell them to make better ones!" Elias said from the other side of the door.

Mias threw one of his boots at the door, the thud obviously telling Elias to keep moving. " _This_  is why I couldn't have women at home. He either wants to watch or join in."

"Y-You really do have some right there…" Elle did the same gesture all while still blushing brightly.

Mias licked the side of his mouth and composed himself with a deep breath, returning a smile to his face as he crawled back onto the bed. "You were giving me quite the feast."

"Cut it out," she hit him lightly with a pillow as he pulled the covers back and placed his hands on her knees to part them. "R-Really…? You want to keep going?"

"I'm not satisfied yet, and neither are you," he grinned and lowered his head, kissing her folds before his tongue parted them.

"Y-Yeah, but once the mood is dead, it's more of a bother to get riled up again."

He stopped and glanced up at her. "Forget about him. I'm all you need to focus on, that, and what I'm going to do to you of course."

She felt her stomach flutter at the suggestion. "What are you going to do to me…?"

"I think I'm gonna tie you up again," he grinned, kissing her inner thigh. "And blindfold you. Make it so you have no choice, but to focus on me."

Elle sucked in her lower lip and felt another flutter. That did sound good, but maybe not first thing in the morning. "Do you think I could freshen up and have a bit of food before you have your way with me, Mathias?"

"Hmm, I suppose that can be arranged. I wouldn't want you hungering for anything besides me," he said while crawling up her body, planting kisses from her crotch to her navel, chest, breasts, throat, cheek, and finally her lips.

"You should probably tie Elias up too, just to be safe," Elle said, half joking, half serious.

"Yes, I suppose I should find some way to distract him…" Mias brought his head up to think while Elle tried to slip out from under him, only to be pinned back yet again. "Ah-ah, you're not going just yet."

"But Miiiiasss….!" She whined and kicked her legs up a little. "I gotta pee!"

"Too bad," he teased and began raining kisses over her face. "Why would you wanna leave the man you love?"

"Cuz I don't wanna piss on him," she huffed as he chuckled and finally let her up to go to the bathroom.

"You're adorable, you know that, don't you?" He complimented her from the comfort of the bed when she returned. He was on his stomach, his arms folded under his chin and his legs kicking the air a bit.

"And you clearly let last night go to your head," she put her hands on her hips to scold, but seeing as she was still naked, it did very little good.

"Mm, say it again," he asked with a wide smile.

"No," she turned red and crossed her arms defiantly. It was enough to pant it out in the heat of sex, but not so much once her senses returned.

"Aw, c'mon. Tell me you love me." He encouraged, rolling off the bed and onto his feet.

"N-No," Elle tried to remain straight-faced, but she knew that playful glint in his eye meant he'd get it out of her one way or another. She kept a step ahead of him, purposely playing coy. If he wanted to hear it so badly, let him work for it a little this time.

"You little minx, must you always leave me wanting?" He grinned, attempting to make a quick grab for her, which Elle dodged.

"Yes," she laughed and sprang onto his back to catch him. "I don't want you to ever stop wanting me. You're mine."

"Completely," his expression softened and he reached her arms back to help support her backside in what became a naked piggyback back across the room to the bed where he dropped both of them on their sides.

With Elle's arms still wrapped over his shoulders, she pulled herself closer to hug him tightly. "…What are we gonna do, Mias?"

"I'm sure I'll find something I can do. We'll have to stay here for a while, but winter is slower for business anyway… if that doesn't work, I'm developing an escape plan."

"Oh?"

"I don't wish to speak on it given Elias' presence. Will you trust me?"

"Mhm," she nodded into his back before he turned over to look at her.

"…Say it," he ordered in a kinder voice.

"I love you," she blushed and had her lips promptly taken in a deep kiss while he moved them both further onto the bed for yet another round of intercourse.

With satisfaction finally out of the way, their day began with confronting Elias. His behavior was remarkably tame compared to what they expected. It seemed unlikely that Kay's interference with terrorizing the couple was the sole put off Mias' twin needed to not attempt anything at all. They knew forward questioning wouldn't tell them anything, and Elias wasn't the sort to let something slip by accident either. He'd purposely drop hints to make them sweat, but not so much as a vague threat was issued when the three sat down for a proper breakfast.

"Do you plan to live off the fat ones' pity the rest of the winter?" He asked nonchalantly, but genuinely curious as to how his brother would deal with this latest set-back.

"Certainly not. Since the Harbrooks don't require a majority of the men in the winter, I'll be off with Big Jon helping him trap food to supply this place."

"Hunting, eh?" Elias grinned over the brim of his teacup. "Are you sure you have the patience for it? You were never… outdoorsy."

"I'm thoroughly prepared," Mias said proudly, leaning against Elle. "I have brand new mittens and fir trim to my coat."

"Mias…" Elle blushed in embarrassment.

"You sew?"

"I'm learning," Elle wasn't about to brag given the aesthetics of her work; functionality was the important thing, but Mias praised her like she was a master seamstress. "But we're about set for clothing now, aren't we? It's not like we lost any in the fire."

"Won't you want a dress for the winter holidays?" Mias asked.

"That of course means you want me in a dress for the winter holidays," Elle rolled her eyes. "Mias, be practical."

"And I've told you, being poor is no reason to look it every day of the year. You'll be all the more radiant earning a gown, won't you?"

"And will you be dressing up anytime soon?" She countered.

"I plan on it."

"And who will be making said fancy dress?"

"We can commission the tailor in the next town over."

"And I'm telling you that's not practical – especially now. Why do I need to bother dressing up when you end up undressing me anyway?"

"Because you're the only present I want this year and it's fun opening presents," he smiled with devious intent.

Elle heaved a sigh, knowing this was one argument she wasn't going to win. "Can we think about it a while longer before you go rushing off with my measurements?"

"Yes dear," he teased while Elias grinned at the two of them and made his presence known again with a slight chuckle.

"My, you are quite the pair, aren't you?"

"And what are you planning to do, Elias?" Mias asked as he sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hm? Well, we ought not rush into why I'm here just yet. I'll politely observe your struggles, if you don't mind."

"We mind," the two said in unison.

"Pity, but if you want to cause a fuss now, I don't have any objection," he said while a hand slipped towards the knife holstered on his belt.

"Fine," Mias interjected before Elias could touch his weapon. "But you'll be with me. For obvious reasons, leaving you alone with Elle would be unheard of."

"Still so protective. Honestly Mias, what do you think I'd try in such a small village? You know how I struggle with discretion."

"You're doing fine with your identity," Elle noted under her breath.

"But I suppose seeing as I am the better hunter of the two of us, you'll need me to come with you today," he said with an arrogant smirk.

Somehow the idea of Elias hunting with only two other men alone in the wilderness didn't seem like the ideal way for the sinister twin to spend his day, and as much as Elle detested the idea of looking after him herself, in survival terms that would be the safer option.

"No, he should stay in town," Elle saw fit to interrupt any nefarious plotting she could.

"Elle, are you mad?" Mias harshly whispered to her.

"Oh, and going into the woods where no one will hear you scream is the sane option?" She whispered back.

"Better he vent any urges on rabbits rather than us."

"You said yourself he'd likely never kill me… just do everything but… It's not like he can casually do anything like that in the middle of the village. Besides, my work time is more flexible at the moment."

Elias let them whisper, knowing full well it was about him. He took the time to inspect his nails and push back a cuticle until the couple ended their hushed discussion to inform them of their decision, and frankly he was surprised to find himself under Elle's watch for the day. He ought to make Mias regret giving him such an opportunity – what did he care if these villagers learned what kind of man he was?

All contemplation was abruptly halted by a cold and icy bump to the side of his head and his hands trying to keep the snow from getting inside his coat as it melted. "What did you do that for?!"

"I know your plotting face," Elle said as she scooped up another handful of snow and rounded it into a ball. "I'm not as vulnerable as you think I am."

"I could easily over power you," he grinned and bent down to scoop up some snow himself when Elle threw the second one to the back of his head. "OW! Would you cut it out?!"

"Will you behave?" She asked. "I want to finish these errands and get some semblance of 'home' in that inn room."

He brushed out the snow from his hair and tailed after her as she walked around the town square where the few merchants still open for the season were peddling their wears. "Wow, this place has next to nothing. Hiding out in a big city would have been my choice."

"We couldn't afford it," Elle told him flatly before waving to one of the clerks she knew: A middle aged woman with graying hair and an alert expression "Good morning, Mrs. Penton. How are you?"

"Fairin' fine, but what's this I hear about yer place burnin' down?"

"You know how 'Young Master Harbrook' is."

"My word, I thought that was just a rumor."

"Unfortunately, not."

"Enough about that jackass," she said frankly, pulling out a few of her cart's drawers that contained various herbs and spices. "What'll ya be needin'?"

"Bit of everything, especially garlic – Morwen wanted me to pick up extras for the pub," Elle explained as the woman got a sack ready.

"An' ye out of a job as well I take it, Mias?" Mrs. Penton asked Elias who was hanging back and observing his surroundings, only to sparkle with mischief at the presented opportunity.

Sensing danger, Elle immediately tried to inform the woman otherwise, but Elias was already taking hold of her waist and snuggling close to her. "Mrs. Penton, this is—"

"A fine string of garlic," Elias interrupted. "Last of the season?"

"Not until I can get more at the port, but my husband and I don't take that trip until next month."

"I see. Always such a dreadful time to travel, but for the spices of life, such a journey is necessary – and I thank you for taking up that endevour," he smiled with as much charm as his words.

"You reckon you'll head back?" The woman asked. "Seems worth the risk if'n the landowner is that much of a prick to ya."

"I suppose it's still under consideration," Elias smiled at Elle who only frowned. "We wait and see what our finances dictate before we make such a big decision."

"We're not going anywhere," Elle said flatly as she exchanged a few coins for her purchase. "Thank you, but we must be going."

"Best wishes!" The woman waved as Elle dragged Elias to the next merchant, where he again passed himself off as Mias before Elle could say otherwise, and while he wasn't doing harm to his brother's reputation with the villagers at least, it was annoying her that he was pretending to her beloved husband.

"If you're doing this to annoy me, you've certainly succeeded, but how is it fun for you?" She asked on their way back to the pub.

"You don't think it'd be fun to easily slip into the life of another?" He chuckled. "Mias may not be ruling over them, but he seems to be well liked and respected. I wouldn't have expected that."

"Yes, I suppose seeing any of your family members living like a decent human being would be a surprise to you," Elle responded dryly.

"And the two of you are quite the happy couple, aren't you?"

"If you're upset that I reconciled with Mias, I understand, but you must have considered that possibility."

"I guess I expected your stubbornness to last a little longer, but you haven't even been married for five months yet, have you?"

"The consummation took a while if you  _must_  know," she sighed. "What is it with you? I know you have some sort of twisted love for him, but why not think about your own life? Though I'd fear for whatever woman you'd choose, there's no reason you can't be wed."

"I'm fonder of the 'when the elder brother dies, I marry his widow' sort of marriage," he grinned.

"…Forget I mentioned it."

"But speaking of women, I imagine I'll grow bored while I'm here."

"You leave the women of this village alone," Elle scolded.

"Excuse me, but I plan on paying like any decent traveler would."

'Decent' was laughable, and while word would eventually spread that Mias' twin brother was in town, there was still bound to be some confusion that could damage both their reputations if Elias went around asking any woman who caught his eye if he could pay for a shag. Certain things you just didn't do in small towns, and as far as Elle knew, none of the women she knew would ever do that sort of thing – especially those who knew who Mias really was.

"We knew he was going to cause trouble one way or another," Mias told her upon returning home for supper and hearing this latest development.

His hunting trip with Big Jon had yielded four rabbits and a fine doe, enough meat to supply the pub for a few days at least before they'd need to head out again, or possibly sooner given that the patrons were slowly starting to filter back in as the village grew healthy again – and in need of good food and socialization. It provided the necessary background noise for Elle and Mias to talk at the bar while keeping an eye on Elias who was busy introducing himself to their surprised neighbors.

"I know, and I suppose…  _that_  really isn't dangerous per say, but the gossip he'll get going will be so awkward and embarrassing… Isn't there anything you can say to him?"

"Doubtful. If he wants sex, he'll have it," Mias was red. Sexually harassing Elle was one thing, but casually talking to her about sex was another. "Are you sure he wasn't teasing you? He hasn't been here a full two days – why would he be so concerned about sex?"

"I suppose he might have been, but we don't know how long he's going to stay – and honestly, I don't think he does either."

"So it seems. If Durias  _had_  sent him here, I doubt it was to lollygag."

"You think he's here on his own too, huh?"

"He did say he was bored."

"Then he's out here to play the troublesome in-law?"

"That would be my guess," he said as they glanced over their shoulders to catch a glimpse of a mischievous grin from Elias before he began a game of cards with a few of the villagers, leaving the two wondering what sort of game he was really playing.

* * *

While living with their guards raised was annoying, Elias had yet to cause any real trouble for them, which only raised their suspicions. Elle had her theories: perhaps Durias hadn't sent Elias at all. She could believe Elias would be bored without Mias, maybe even to the point of behaving himself just enough to enjoy his brother's presence for a few days; or if he was here on behalf of the Dormaeus family in general, it was probably to make sure they were honoring their vows, and since they were honestly doing so, she didn't think there'd be much for him to report other than the struggles of a lower tiered existence. He made it clear he was perturbed with her reconciliation, although he hardly seemed surprised.

They received no answer for the reason of his visit as the days turned to weeks, and Treven plunged into the depths of winter, but Elle didn't mind the cold anymore. Mias was still quite clingy in his sleep, and on chill mornings there was nothing better than being against his skin, comforted by his warmth and scent. It made having to part from him all the more annoying when she felt her abdomen cramping.

She groaned to herself as she pulled herself out of bed, located her nightgown on the floor, and slipped it on for warmth as she walked to the washroom and rumpled up her gown as she sat down on the latrine. She thought she might have to pee, but nothing was expelled, just more cramping, and upon further investigation, not even a hint of blood ready to make its appearance this month, and she was already late.

Since they lost their sex calendar in the fire, it might have been possible their calculation of the days was off – and even so, tracking her cycle was never going to be an errorproof method. Her stomach might very easily be twisting and bloating for another reason, but her mind wasn't ready to start assuming she had to be pregnant. She could be late, having Elias around was certainly a good stresser, and it wouldn't be the first time her body up and decided to go and skip a period either. Jumping to conclusions would only work herself up, not to mention what it would do to Mias. There was no need to scare the man unless she was absolutely certain, and she wasn't.

"We'll be back later," Mias smiled and kissed her goodbye.

"Keep warm," Elle smiled as she sent him off to go hunting, this time with Elias. Her reservations remained over the two of them being alone together, but thus far there hadn't been any cause for worry. Mias could better handle his twin's harassment anyway, leaving Elle to finally have a day to relax on her own.

She did her chores, both for the upkeep of their room and for the pub below, but the deeper into winter they went, the less there was to do other than make sure the fires stayed lit. The whole inn was quiet and peaceful, making the mid afternoon perfect for a quick nap near the hearth. She dozed off in a chair with a blanket over her lap, the stress and anxiety from the past few weeks finally leaving her spirit alone long enough for some comforting repose in her solace.

What she couldn't have known was the hunting trip Mias and Elias were on had yet to yield a kill and with the weather growing foul as the minutes passed, Mias determined trekking further wasn't worth the effort, prompting them to return empty-handed.

"Ah, yer back! Good timin' – looks like we'll be gettin' a storm soon," Morwen greeted them as they entered the pub and started shedding the fresh snow from their coats.

"Where's Elle?" Mias asked, surprised his wife wasn't about so near the dinner hour.

"Went upstairs an hour ago for a lie down I believe – poor thing said she felt a bit fatigued."

With her recent bout of illness still fresh in Mias' mind, he dropped his dressings and gear on the floor leaving Elias to deal with them while he trodded up the stairs to check on Elle. He rapped lightly on their door before entering, not wanting to disturb her if she was indeed asleep and getted the rest she needed.

He entered quietly, finding her still fast asleep in the chair and in no visible sign of distress – but he had to make sure. At her side in a matter of moments, he placed his hand on her forehead to check her tempature, found it normal, and then lightly brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek. She was well, just asleep. No doubt with Elias around she'd been under more stress than usual, but she'd been sleeping just fine at night. Perhaps their prolonged love making was to blame?

"Mm," Elle stirred when the light touch of his fingers withdrew, leaving her body curious to why the pleasant touch had stopped. She opened her eyes and smiled as she did when she found him standing there, looking at her with a mixture of concern and admiration. "You're back."

"A bit unusual for you to be napping this late, isn't it?" He smiled.

"I felt tired," she admitted, sitting herself straight in the chair and smoothing the blanket on her lap. "Did you have a good hunt?"

"No, didn't catch a thing. Bad weather rolling in," he said as he knelt before her and inserted his head into her lap.

"I'm sorry," she smiled and slipped her fingers into his hair, stroking the dark locks as his arms held her middle and brought him closer for a cuddle. "What?"

"Mm… thinking…"

"'Bout what?" She inquired, curling a strand of hair on her index finger.

"Everything has been too… ordinary," he told her. "Even with Elias here, it's no different than anyone else having an insufferably relative visit. We should only be to glad to have it be nothing more, but I can't trust him. Whatever reason he's here for is bound to do cause harm in some form, but I cannot deduce what…"

"Think you could beat it out of him?" Elle suggested.

"Heh, even with my somewhat invulnerability, I doubt he'd confess," Mias heaved a sigh and pushed his head into her belly.

"Mias!" She giggled, which only encouraged him to nuzzle in and tickle her with kisses.

"Comfort me," he pleaded, continuing to make her squirm until she complied.

"Even without your magic, you're quite the randy stoat," she swallowed back her laughter as she pulled him up to eye level and kissed his lips. "Satisfied?"

"What do you think?" He smirked and pressed his lips to hers again, his arms lifting her up from the chair enough to displace the blanket on her lap and allow a hand the movement necessary to disappear up her skirt.

"Ahem," Elias cleared his throat at the doorway, drawing the couple's attention to him as he held up Mias' coat with that 'forgetting something?' look.

"Oh, right," Mias withdrew his hand, embarrassed he'd forgotten to take care of his things once his nerves over Elle had been calmed. He returned her to her chair and went to the door to take his coat and shut the door, but not before Elias stepped inside. "Must you?"

"If you want to continue, don't mind me, but I couldn't help overhearing. Still haven't figured out why I'm here yet? Pity. I thought it'd be obvious."

"We're aware you don't like the lack of company, but isn't it in everyone's best interest if you let me attend to my wife?"

"Supposably, but you've been 'tending' to her for how many months now? Granted these things do take time, but it's curious without your medicine and magic certain things haven't developed," he looked to Elle with a sly grin directed toward her womb.

"So that's why you're here…" Mias frowned.

"Not at all – I am here out of general personal interest, which is why I have the key to those cuffs on your arm," his grin turned to Mias. "Not on me of course. I've made sure it's hidden for the time being."

"And let me guess, you'll remove them if I get her pregnant? That's not happening, Elias."

"Correct, but as always the best parts are in the details, and you'll love this: Durias has given me permission to take your place if you refuse. Seeing as we're twins, it's actually irrelevant which one of us—."

"I'll break your fucking neck," Mias threatened in a deep and angered voice, a tone Elle hadn't heard him take in months.

"Yes, well, unpleasant as it may be to you, the year's almost over and Durias wants results by next."

"I don't believe you – this is the kind of stunt you'd pull. Durias may be impatient, but he's not crude. Want me to believe you? Produce the key."

"As if I'd do something so foolish."

"Is it really? You use that key and we can settle this the way we both would prefer."

"Hm, oh so tempting, but I can't go giving you your powers back without getting something in re—"

Elle had kept quiet as she listened to Elias' revalation, and knowing how the man loved to gode his brother, saw no point in interrupting the two if it kept Elias distracted as she crept from her chair, into his blind spot, and grabbed a heavy empty bottle off the side table she was using as a makeshift candle holder. After removing the candle, she felt firm to the neck and took a few steps behind Elias, arm raised. She brought it down on the back of his skull without hesitation, dropping him instantly to the floor with the shards of glass landing around his face.

Mias, having only just realized her intentions moments before, stood there stunned and in awe of her, that same sensation of lustful pride bringing a smile to his face.

Elle heaved a relieved sigh that she was able to knock him out successfully on the first try, though the resulting trauma had begun to bleed slightly as Mias bent down to secure his brother. "I wasn't going to stand for any of that. Not again."

"Perfectly understandable," Mias checked Elias' wound and cursed under his breath. "Although you may ought to have held back a bit… We'll be in worse trouble if you kill him."

"He's alright, isn't he?" Elle dropped the remnants of the bottle and padded forward to assist Mias in picking Elias up and carrying him to a wooden chair sat against a wall to bind him to.

"He'll be feeling it for a while, and he's not going to be happy when he wakes up," Mias told her as they bound him entirely to the chair with various bits of rope and cord they had available for such a purpose, and not being completely unkind bound his injury as well. "Brutal, but effective…"

"Your family seems to understand it better than words," Elle pointed out. "At least we know why he's here… Should we search his room for the key?"

"I'm not convinced Durias would give him a mission like this, and if he didn't, there's no way Elias would have it."

"We should still make sure," Elle insisted. "Can we afford to pass up the opportunity? If you get your powers back, we'll at least have a better means of defense, won't we?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," he agreed, and seeing as Elias was still out for the count, the two of them set about tearing his room apart in search of evidence to prove his claims, but Elias had arrived with very little to begin with, and with post birds being a noticeable site around the village, the chance of him discretely receiving mail was improbable. "If there were letters, he probably burned them already. He does have our family seal in his satchel, but that doesn't prove anything."

"No damning notes either," Elle sighed as she closed the room's writing desk. "If he were here to keep tabs on us, he couldn't do all of it mentally, could he?"

"Depends on what he was here to observe," Mias sat himself down on the bed to think of what else they should be looking for. "If it was our sex schedule, I'm pretty sure he had it down within a few days."

"Yes, but there's no way in a month alone he could figure out what days we were purposely skipping," Elle sat down next to him with a frustrated frown. "Really though… why are they do impatient? Is there something you've neglected to mention to me?"

"I'm sure there's plenty, but there's nothing relevant."

"…Maybe Durias is dying?"

"No, we're bred to be very healthy. If death came for young, it wasn't 'natural causes'." He looked over to her and felt his chest tighten to see her looking so lost. "…Elle, I know this is a hell of a time to ask you this, but… do you really want to stay with me knowing we'll never have a convential life?"

"Mias, us having to play house like this never once had me thinking we had a convential relationship, and even if it had at one point, it doesn't matter. I… love you… so… I'll do what I can to be with you," she blushed.

"You still can't say it without getting flustered," he beamed happily.

"Because you start getting that goofy look on your face the instant I say it," she forced a scolding frown to try and combat his grin, but it was completely hopeless and she cracked a smile. "Don't get any ideas about leaving me for my own good or I'll bash you upside the head."

"Yes, dear," he chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Mias, I mean it," Elle reinforced, knowing his lighthearted chuckle meant he was trying to move past the idea, and she wanted to be sure it sunk in. "I know you're concerned and will do anything to protect me, but I'm your wife now. To me, that means a woman is strong enough to stand by her husband no matter what."

"If anything happened to you—"

"And what if something happened to  _you_? I doubt you'll want me pissed at you for the rest of my life if you ever do that to me again."

"Elle…"

"I can live without you," she informed him to bring his ego down, much to his annoyance until she continued. "But I don't want to… okay?"

He nodded his head in understanding as she touched his cheek and pushed herself up to his lips, kissing him firmly until his back dropped onto the mattress and she crawled over his hips. "You know this is Elias' room, right?"

"He's not in it," She replied before kissing him again while a single hand unlooped his belt and then fished his erection out of his trousers. "I need to reinforce my argument in a way I know you won't take lightly."

He couldn't argue with that logic, and it seemed like a fair bit of spite to Elias to do it in the man's room, but that wasn't what either of his brains was concerned with at the moment. It wasn't often Elle was this… confident. Most likely the adrenaline from her physical violence needed an outlet, making sex the next best for a release of passion, and he couldn't complain.

Elle's surge of confidence culminated when she finally sat down upon him and got a good look at his adoring expression. In truth, she wanted to be embarrassed at that moment, she wasn't used to being so aggressive with him, but if she stopped now, she feared disappointing him, even when his eyes told her she could do no wrong. Little moments of bravery like this served as a blatant reminder of how much she must love him, and how he still fascinated her with his complete submission to every move, whether it was slow or rough. He looked so damn happy, it made her laugh halfway through, followed by another passionate kiss that left them both of them too desperate for air to do anything other than pant like dogs. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Have I made myself clear…?" She managed to ask once they finished.

"Completely~," he answered in a breathy voice only to fall short of air again when she kissed him. His hands languidly curled into her hair, holding her face close to his even after they parted. He knew he'd never done anything that good in his life to warrant such affection, but at least being aware of it meant he was truly grateful for what she gave him.

No one expected Elias to be in a good mood when he came to, but he was downright seething both from the pain of his concussion and the fact it'd been Elle who caught him so completely off guard. He became oddly quiet, no snide remarks or lude harassment, just a glare that threatened death should he break free from his confinements. Interrogation was obviously not going to work at this time, meaning the two now had the man tied up in their room that they had to look after.

"You can keep scowling, but let me check your wound," Elle told him a few hours into the ordeal when she noticed blood had spotted through the bandages.

Elias didn't engage her, but didn't fight her on it. His head was killing him.

She stood near his side as she unwound the bandages and thankfully found the wound itself to be closed and dry, but parting his hair for a better look revealed a nasty little cut caused from the breaking class.

He hissed in pain when she returned with a hot washrag to properly clean it.

"Sorry," Elle apologized, holding the rag to the wound now after dabbing around the area. "Almost done."

"Heh, you have no conviction, do you woman? You don't get to bash my brains out and then tend to me like you didn't mean to do me harm."

"First of all, you're exaggerating; secondly, I wasn't attacking you with the intent of harming you, I wanted to disable you."

"I'm hardly convinced—OW!"

"Oh hush, it's not even that deep, though you have quite the bump..."

He turned up his lip and jeered angrily.

Elle gave him a sympathetic glance before returning the wash rag to the bathroom and then went to the window, opened it to the cold for a moment to grab something off the sill, and closed it again.

"What's that?" Elias asked out of curiosity.

"I put the bandages outside so they'd be cold when I apply them. It'll help numb your head," she said as she unraveled the roll and began redressing the wound.

He hissed again, but the icy feel against the throbbing pain in his head did feel a bit better.

Elle surpressed a laugh, but couldn't hold back a smile. "I didn't think you'd be so sensitive."

"I can endure many things if I'm mentally prepared… this, not so much… Fuck! That's cold!"

"You big baby," she giggled after securing the knot and taking her leave of him to tend the fire instead.

"I gotta take a shit," he hollered from across the room.

"No, you don't," Elle hollered back.

"You'd have me soil myself?"

"No matter what you say, I'm not letting you out of that chair," she said as she put the kettle on to brew a fresh pot of tea. "If you do need to go, you can wait until Mias gets back."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Downstairs helping the propieters close up. No one's going to be in with this weather."

"Isn't that usually  _your_  job?"

"Yes, but the thing of it is, I have a job to do up here that I'm far more suited for," she glanced over her shoulder with a cunning smile across her face. "And I think you know it."

"Ha, as if you could get me to talk," Elias laughed, though the sincerity in her expression intrigued him. "Usually it's better if you not reveal your true objective."

"I'm taking a direct approach," she said calmly as she stepped toward him. "Trying to trick you would be foolish – we both know you're smarter than that."

"Yes, but now I haven't any reason to talk, and I doubt you know the first thing about torture."

"Sure of that, are you?" She smirked, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning forward to give him a purposeful view of her cleavage.

He smiled and laughed again. "How amusing, but I believe I told you you're not the sort who can use their body as a tool, and even if you were, do you really think I'd fall for it?"

"You and Mias are twins, I'll play those odds," she said as she dragged the pointer finger of her spare hand along his jaw. "Mias isn't happy I'm doing this, but even he conceded I may a certain…  _way_  with you Dormaeus men, don't I?"

"If we're being direct, are you honestly prepared to fuck me for it?"

"Tsk, tsk," Elle moved her finger over his lips. "Elias, I'm a married woman."

"Then what makes you think this'll work?"

"Because I know it will," she said with the utmost confidence as she slid onto his lap and drapped her arms over his shoulders. "You're trying to hide it, but your heat is rising… along with other things. I'm not acting how you ever expected me to: you're anxious – what will she do? What will she not do? You allow it because you desire it, and that is why you can never resist me."

"Normal reactions for any man, I'd wager," he said with a deep in take of breath as she continued to caress his face with a single finger. He'd been played with before, seduced, and loved every minute of it, but this was different; unexpected, forbidden, and best of all, he could picture how miserable Mias be at the very thought of her even attempting such a feat.

"You know, I think every woman at one point or another wonders what it'd be like to have two of her lover," Elle continued, her finger circling round his right eye. "And here you are, all tied up with no one to love you. Poor thing."

He inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring. She found a nerve to prey upon.

"That's what truly frustrates you, isn't it? 'Why isn't it me?' Mere jealously could handle the powers, Mias having the guts to leave home… but my loving him, why, that was just the last straw, wasn't it? That someone other than you could become that close to the only other person you ever trusted and cared for. How lonely that must be to see him fall in love and you completely behind. How could you not want to destroy it?"

"My desire to kill you is beginning to override my desire to fuck you," Elias seethed through his teeth.

"But you won't," Elle said with a light squeeze to his torture. "No, you'll tolerate whatever I have to say as long as I'm against you… giving you some taste of his happiness. You won't stop it, even if you're fully aware of it. You crave it far deeper than he does."

Elias held his tongue, knowing if he talked, it'd only weaken his position.

However Elle was not going to be ignored, and with no more cruel words to impart to him, she turned her head to do far worse: be kind to him.

Nothing about her plan was predictable, which made the sudden sensation of her lips near his mouth, but not upon, one that widened his eyes and made the rope binding him straining as his body hoped to break it, which it didn't.

Elle could tell he was taken off guard, which actually surprised her given that they'd had more intimate kisses before, but he was hesitant to take control of it, instead tensing up as she gave him her gentle best.

He resisted for a moment before his desires took over, deciding that if he was going to be toyed with, he ought to enjoy himself as much as he could. He pushed his mouth toward hers, desiring the touch of her lips upon his own, ready to instill reckless abandon and passion, but she wouldn't let him. She kept her lips purely affectionate and innocent, the sort of kissing he wasn't used to, nor had any recollection of having. He wasn't one for sweetness, but still… something about it was rather pleasant, and in the interest of pursuing this newfound taste, he steadied himself to match her intensity, and felt his gut twist in exstacy once he had.

When Elle withdrew, she saw his eyes pleading for more, though he still refused to say anything. Deciding it was time to coax out answers, she turned her kisses to his jaw and down his neck, slow and gentle.

"Elle…" He breathed her name when he felt her lips at his throat.

"Shh," she hushed him, not wanting to appear eager, and added nips of her teeth to the affection.

"Mm!" His stupid body was betraying him for pleasure, and he'd be damned if he wasn't enjoying every second of it. Elle was being too kind… even if it was an act and it wasn't real, he found himself wishing it was: that he could be hers and adored so finely as he ought to be, but never was. Who knew he would be weak to such torture?

And then she stopped, and what was worse, left his lap.

"Wh-Where are you going?" He asked without forethought.

"Even I know making you wait is the best kind of interrogation," she gave him a coy smile and seductive chuckle that told him she had every confidence in what she was doing.

Elias gulped and averted his eyes from the door as she left, knowing the sooner he tore his focus from her, the quicker his senses would return.

"…Did it work?" Mias asked as she entered the hall and exhaled the persona.

"As well as I expected it to," she answered before wiping her lips on the back of her hand. "I'm not quite sure I rattled him, but he's definitely confused. Part Two will get me the key if you're still willing to go through with this."

"I still don't like it," he said firmly, arms crossed. "It's incredibly dangerous and I won't be there to make sure you're alright."

"I know, and I don't like it either, but it's the one thing he doesn't yet know, so let's take advtantage of it while his guard is down," she insisted as she removed her wedding ring and put it into his hands before holding them. "Please let me do this for you."

"…I can't refuse you," he reluctantly consented and momentarily stepped into Elias' room with her to make the necessary preparations.

Expecting Elle when the door creaked open again, Elias glanced over only to find his brother entering alone.

"Are you here to seduce me too?" He asked sarcastically.

Mias rolled his eyes while, ignoring the question, and went to fetch his current reading selection off the nightstand. "Only wanted my book."

"You do know what your  _wife_  is doing?" Elias baited.

"I do, and I have every confidence in her," Mias answered quickly and on his stride passed his brother, Elle, in mouse form, slipped out from his trouser leg and scurried beneath the chair Elias was tethered to.

Seeing as Mias wasn't biting, Elias grumbled to himself and let his twin leave, unaware of the little mouse crawling up the back leg of the chair to lightly nibble one of the ties. She chewed through a good 3/4s of it before deciding it would suffice for her intentions and retreated back to the floor where she hid a top his boot and began the wait.

It was maybe about an hour before Elias found himself uncomfortable and needing to move just a bit to adjust himself, and as he stretched the rope around his hands, he felt it snap and his restriction cease. Surprised by his sudden good fortune, he didn't pause to question it, rather he untied the remaining binds, all the while unaware of the small creature now crawling under the hem of his trouser leg and holding herself to the fabric as he moved about.

In less than a minute, Elias was free and deciding he needed to reconsider his plans, went to his room to gather his things. He didn't know what the hell was going on here, but he refused to be subjected to any more 'torture.'

Elle chewed a small hole in his trousers to watch for the key, should Elias reveal its hiding place, but there was no such luck. She figured he hadn't stashed it in the inn itself, and provided if it wasn't on his person, he must have put it somewhere near the village before his arrival. It was her best guess, but there'd be no way of finding it on her own. The best plan of action was to let Elias lead her to it, and then all she'd have to do was get it back to Mias.

She struggled to keep ahold of the trouser leg as he gathered his things, preparing to take off for the time being as both she and Mias predicted. She would have preferred to stowaway in a pocket or bag, but since they couldn't be sure what Elias would carry with him after breaking free, staying on him was her best bet. She couldn't risk climbing on him yet, her weight might be miniscule, but he could still notice.

A rush of the chill winter wind from a flung open window sent shivers down her tiny body, making her grateful her fur provided her some insolation and Elias' woolen trousers a decent enough barrier, but when he leapt from the window and into a snow bank, she thought otherwise as a bit of snow made it's way inside and touched her rear.

 _"COLD!"_  Her mind screamed, but she couldn't move yet given the hastiness of Elias' pace. All she could do was hold on until he stopped, which felt like hours when in reality it couldn't have been more than ten minutes.

Trudging out of the village as fast as he could in blizzard conditions meant going far wasn't an option, but it became clear Elias had cased several hiding places around the village before he made his appearance as he seemed to know right where to go and Elle felt the wind cease, though the cold remained.

They'd stopped, and looking out of her little peephole, they appeared to be in some sort of den, or maybe it was a small cave. It was difficult to tell from her limited view. There was still enough light left in the day for her to make out the twisting tree roots above them, two walls of rock, the others dirt, and floor of dead leaves and a stockpile of kindling and firewood. He'd been prepared for this possibility apparently.

Dropping down into the shelter disturbed a few nesting mice, providing Elle with cover as she slipped out from his pant leg to scurry with the rest of them as Elias cleared a space on the ground to begin building a small fire, but not before taking one of the fuller branches of a pine tree to hide the entrance.

"Shit, it's cold…" She heard him curse to himself even once he produced a small flame and quickly added fuel to it.

Elle's attention was mostly focused on the hideout, scanning the walls and ceiling for any sign of—and there it was, right there and after no longer than a minute of looking: a silvery old fashioned key tucked into the roots lining the ceiling. However, the main problem now lay with how to get it to Mias. Even if she were able to snatch it out from Elias' nose, she wasn't sure where they were in relation to the village. Elias' footprints were likely already gone given the drift, and trying to run back in either form could mean getting lost or risking frostbite, or both.

She'd have to wait for the right moment. Mias' powers depended on it! She'd been able to do this much for him thus far, and what was a little separation when their reunions were always met with such passion? He'd be so proud of her for pulling this off, and that thought alone was motivation enough to endure how ever many hours she had to.

By dark, she was closer to the fire for warmth while keeping an eye on Elias. Aside from keeping the fire going, all he'd done was sit there with a rather pensive expression on his face. She'd never seen the rasher of the twins so deep in thought and was admittedly curious, but didn't pay it much more attention than a passing thought.

Elias had finally reclined for a few minutes of rest, presenting her with the needed opportunity to climb the roots and fetch the key. Once she had it, she'd burrow into a tunnel to hide, wait until Elias realized it was gone, deduce they had already found it, and hitch a ride back to the village in his luggage. Perfect.

However this step wasn't without its difficulties either. Climbing up took a bit, but trying to reach the key on the ceiling made Elle wish she'd spent more time on the monkey bars as a child. She only had so much strength, and realized it wouldn't be enough when she finally reached the key that she couldn't pry it loose. It was frozen into the roots.

 _"Fuck."_  She cursed internally, before looking down to Elias to construct some sort of plan to get him to remove it for her. Her mouse options were extremely limited, and knowing Elias would sooner kill an annoying critter, was afraid to risk catching his attention in that form.

However, if she changed back…

"Elias," she spoke his name as she dropped to the floor, transforming as she fell so her own feet would catch her fall.

He was certainly caught off guard to hear any voice – no one had ever snuck up on him before and his bolting to the other end of the den was testament to that. "What the fu—"

"I'm cold," she tried to keep her voice steady and calm, if only to freak him out, and extended her arms as if she sought him to rectify that problem. She was of course very cold standing there buck naked, but knew she could withstand a minute or so – long enough to accomplish her goal.

"Am I seeing things?" Elias asked himself first, before paying her any more attention: eyeing her breasts and then lower. She was right there, completely vulnerable, begging to be taken and ravished, and yet he was hesitating to approach her.

Elle stepped around the fire and moved towards him, but paused when she saw a hand move over one of his knives' grip.

He drew the weapon cautiously and extended it the point toward her all while continuing to mutter to himself. "Perhaps I was drugged… or it's some sort of spell… but Mias doesn't have his magic, does he? No, the key hasn't moved… Then what…?"

"Elias," she called his name again, adding a bit of sweetness and extending her arms further.

He still looked uncertain, but lowered his weapon and took a step toward her, noting the gooseflesh pimpling her skin and the redness from the cold spreading across her body. If he was seeing things, it was a very convincing illusion.

Elle was struggling to keep from shivering, but played it to her advantage by wrapping her arms around herself given that he had no intention of doing so. "I'm cold…"

He took another step toward her, and given the limited space brought him right in front of her and in the interest of settling whether he was losing his mind or not, quickly threw his arms around her, his knife ready to sink into her neck were she merely some phantom, but the point met with resistance, causing only a light prick to Elle that drove her deeper into his chest out of need for warmth. "Elle…?"

Elle admitted she felt a bit sorry for messing with him. He was holding her rather tenderly considering this was Elias – the more ruthless of the brothers.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, pressing his nose into her hair and breathing in. "Even the scent is the same… tainted by my brother though it may be."

"Mmn!" Elle moaned as she wound her arms around his torso to pull herself closer. She was so bloody cold, it was more of an instinct than actual plan of attack, but it seemed to do a good job at keeping the poor man confused.

"Am I dreaming? Or have I succumbed to the cold?" He wondered aloud, but didn't resist the embrace. Asking questions wasn't changing the fact she had appeared before him completely bare and wanting to be in  _his_  arms for once. He wasn't sure if he wanted to make her regret it or relish in it, either way his lips found their way to hers before Elle could take Elias' lust for her into account.

If she panicked now, it would only get worse. She could always pop back into mouse form before he took things too far. What she needed now was to get that bloody key, but Elias' kiss commanded all her attention, mostly out of surprise at his improvement. And just as her mind was about to move past it, she felt him pulling her down onto the makeshift bedding comprised of his cloak over a pile of dried leaves.

Elias ceased asking questions in favor of living in the moment. The circumstances surrounding her appearance were indeed bewildering, but she was here in the flesh: a random gift from the forces that be perhaps, and instead of questioning it, he ought to be grateful, and so he pinned her to the ground to further overwhelm with his passion.

Aware this scenario would likely come to pass, Elle knew she had to act quickly. It was easy enough to slip his knives away from him under the ruse of undressing him. The promise of sex was a decent enough distraction, but she still needed a little more wiggle room and feared transforming while bearing his weight would end with him inadvertently crushing her.

He kissed her lips again as his hands opened her legs and held them until he was between them, and closer than she would have liked. He laid his left hand over her right, forcing their fingers to intertwine first while his right hand snuck to the small of her back to arch her lower half to his. His breath was in her ear, his tongue tracing her jaw line, and erectiong threatening to bring them even closer.

Elle squeezed her eyes shut and bit into her lower lip. She knew she only had one option now. In and out and it'd be over.

Elias gasped and remained stunned for a few moments on top of her before Elle freed her right hand and pushed him away. "You…!"

She began breathing heavily and withdrew the blade clenched in her left hand from his side, knowing she'd have better results if she didn't leave it in this time, besides, she needed that knife to pry the key from the roots which she promptly did despite Elias trying to grab hold of her.

"Elle…!"

She forced herself to ignore him, but as she secured the key and took a moment to think, she couldn't just rob him of his clothes and leave him to either bleed or freeze to death. She didn't want to show Elias any sort of pity, especially now, but if she stepped onto that path, things would only get worse for both her and Mias, and given the circumstances, it couldn't possibly be worth it.

"Damn it," Elias heard her curse before she hurried to his side, quickly wiping the blood from the blade on his cloak before setting it into the fire and pulling a thicker twig from the kindling pile. "Bite."

He didn't argue and bit into the stick while Elle removed the blade, now sanitized and hot, and pressed the edge against the bleeding wound to cauterize it. He moaned through the pain of it, the stick taking a deep indentation of his teeth and threatening to snap clean through. Thankfully, it survived the process, as did Elias, and it looked like the bleeding had stopped, at least on the outside.

"I tried not to hit any vitals, but I couldn't be certain…"

"It's fine…" he hissed. "Mostly muscle… If you wanted to kill me, stab from the front or back – you're more likely to hit an organ or main atery."

"I'll remember that for next time," she said somewhat sarcastically as she brought his pack to her lap and rustled through it for something to use as a bandage. "You don't have any spare cloth?"

"Only the clothes I had on my back," he told her as he held the wound with his hand, his eyes intently watching her. "…Is having sex with me that disagreeable to you? I'd have given you the key in exchange."

"And yet I have the key and my marriage vows remain in tact," she reminded him. "I can handle a little blood."

"Heh, who's to say that after I recover, I won't take you? And I won't be a gentleman about it, I'll promise you that."

"Nonfatal or not, you know better than to move too much, and if you do," she said while pointing his knife toward him. "Stab from the front, right?"

He chuckled and heaved a sigh. "We reach an impass. So be it. However, the temperature surely demands we remain close, wouldn't you agree?"

"…Unfortunately, yes," Elle muttered. With the adrenaline wearing off, her body was growing cold again and rejoined him on his cloak, honestly not giving a damn about the blood stains if it meant warming up. "If your penis gets anywhere near me, I'm cutting it off."

"Yes, yes," he acknowledged the threat and controlled himself as she curled up at his side, covering them with his discarded clothes to preserve their body heat. "Mm, cozy."

"Are you always this nonchalant after being stabbed?"

"Usually I'd be grumpy, but I'm conflicted… and curious. How did you get here in the first place?"

"I'll show you later." No sense in telling him about her transformation power if she could put it to use later.

"Hmm…" he said in thought while Elle felt her stomach doing loops again, her discomfort becoming visible even at a glance. "Are you alright?"

"It's not like these are luxurious accommodations, Elias."

"Oh," he responded, followed by a few minutes of silence as he felt her struggling to get comfortable against him. He thought for a moment, then carefully drew a hand up her side and around to hold her abdomen, pressing in gently to let the heat of his hand try and soothe her. "It occurred to me there must be a very good reason for you to go to such lengths."

Elle ignored him, wanting to swat his hand away at first, but the direct heat was helping.

"You're already pregnant, aren't you?" He asked, noting there was a slight swelling to her belly.

"I'm not… certain of that," she admitted.

"Does Mias know?"

"If he knew, he wouldn't've let me do this."

"How far along?"

"My guess would be only a month… er, five weeks, maybe."

"So right when I arrived. My, my."

"Look, I'm really not certain. I've been backed up before and this could all just be cramps I'm not used to or—"

"If you're trying to find reasons why you couldn't be, it stands to reason you already know you are."

Elle sniffled, feeling both her tears and nose beginning to run. "I don't want your family to take it away…"

"You make it sound like we intend to pry it from your breast before its first suckling. Be at ease; we'll want to watch over it in its infancy, but won't intervene until two or three years of age. Plenty of time to conceive a second."

Elle held his knife back up, this time towards his throat which he promptly cleared and decided it was probably best to change the subject.

* * *

Version II. Chapters 76-78. Originally written in 2015.


End file.
